Ice et Flame - Les secrets de Kalos
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: Deux nouveaux PokeDex Holders sont nommés à Kalos par le professeur Platane. Une nomination qui ne plait pas à tout le monde, et qui force les différents professeurs de chaque région et les PokeDex Holders à se réunir à nouveau. *Pokemon ne m'appartient -malheureusement- pas.
1. Prologue : Froid

**Prologue : Froid**

Le professeur Platane, de la région de Kalos, était un explorateur dans l'âme. Les lieux réputés dangereux ou inaccessibles lui procuraient des sensations inédites. Le voyage lui donnait des frissons. Il n'avait jamais pensé à s'arrêter dans une ville en particulier, à fonder une famille, ou à se contenter de recevoir des informations. Il était encore jeune et voulait en profiter ; plus tard, il imiterait ses confrères, les professeurs Chen, Seko et Sorbier, et résiderait à Illumis, où il distribuerait des Pokémons à de jeunes gens en quête d'aventures. Mais pour le moment, il confiait ce travail ingrat à ses subalternes, et se concentrait sur ses explorations. Les Pokemons étaient des créatures mystérieuses, et chaque jour apportait son lot de découverte. Un matin, il pouvait assister à l'évolution d'un Cheniti en Papilord ; un soir, il pouvait découvrir la danse étincelante d'une volée de Lumivoles et de Mucioles. Parfois aussi il arrivait à atteindre des zones inconnues, dans les profondeurs d'une grotte soumarine ou d'une mine abandonnée. C'était bel et bien le fait d'apprendre de nouvelles choses qui le faisait vibrer, et, cette passion pour la découverte, il l'avait transmise -non pas à son fils, mais à son neveu, Flame.

En effet, si le professeur était quelqu'un de nomade, vivant au jour le jour, quelqu'un de presque excentrique, son frère aîné, un riche homme d'affaires, se considérait plutôt comme un business man, toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Il aimait à tout contrôler, sans se préoccuper de grand chose à part ses affaires. Sa femme était une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille, au tempérament effacé et calme, qui le suivait sans poser de question. Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, mais ils maintenaient des relations cordiales, surtout grâce à Flame, le fils unique du couple, un petit garçon pétillant de vie et d'imagination. Il était toujours fasciné par les histoires de son oncle, et, depuis son enfance, souhaitait plusque tout partir à l'aventure à ses côtés. Il n'avait encore que six ans, et était donc trop jeune pour prétendre pouvoir quitter ses parents ou se voir confier un Pokemon ; mais Platane, touché par tant d'innocence et de détermination, lui avait fait la promesse qu'ils iraient, un jour, en exploration sans rien dire au père du garçon.

Un hiver, Flame passa ses vacances seul à La Frescale, ville du nord de Kalos, très proche de la Caverne Gelée. Son oncle y effectuait des recherches sur les Pokemons de type Glace, et, une fois la caverne sécurisée, il alla trouver son neveu, et lui annonça joyeusement :

"Flame ! Prépare tes affaires, on part en exploration !"

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir davantage ; déjà, l'excitation le faisait sautiller partout et enfiler à la hâte son plus gros manteau. A mesure que son oncle lui parlait de la Caverne Gelée, ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandissaient, émerveillés. Il avait lu plusieurs versions illustrées du PokeDex de Kalos, et avait d'ores et déjà repéré plusieurs Pokemons de type Glace susceptibles d'être vus dans la région. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les citer, et de demander à son oncle s'il en avait déjà vu.

"Dis, Tonton, t'as déjà vu un Stalgamin ? Il paraît qu'ils portent chance ! Dis, tu crois que c'est vrai ? Et un Lippouti ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, hein ? Et un Sorbébé ?"

Très vite, le professeur dut lui demander de parler moins vite, et moins fort, prétextant que le bruit pouvait provoquer une avalanche ou bien attirer des Pokemons sauvages. A partir de cet instant, l'enfant se tut, et seuls ses yeux brillants trahissaient son excitation. Son oncle lui sourit en lui confiant deux de ses Pokemons -un Feunnec, idéal contre le type Glace, et un Loupio, ¡pour s'éclairer dans les profondeurs de la grotte- avant de glisser autour de son cou une grosse écharpe rouge. "Te voilà fin prêt", déclara-t-il en riant. Le garçon jouait d'ores et déjà avec Feunnec, qu'il trouvait adorable, et Loupio, qui le faisait bien rire avec ses antennes lumineuses. Avant de pénétrer dans la Caverne Gelée, le professeur arrêta son neveu et lui rappella quelques règles :

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, pas vrai ? Tu restes près de moi tout le temps ; tu n'essaies pas d'attrapper un Pokemon par toi-même, et tu regardes bien où tu mets les pieds, d'accord ?

\- A côté de toi, pas de capture de Pokemon sauvage, regarder les pieds, compris ! répéta vivement le garçon."  
Son oncle soupira, un peu inquiet. Il se disait que Flame était peut-être trop jeune et trop immature pour une telle mission, qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre qu'il ait dix ans. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui lui avait promis de l'emmener sans prévenir son père -ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs- et de ce fait il était de sa responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. De plus, la Caverne avait été sécurisée : il n'y avait aucun risque que Flame puisse être blessé. Cette expédition ne serait pas assez longue pour qu'il ait besoin d'utiliser ses Pokemons, tout irait bien.

Alors, entrant lentement, avec toutes les précautions, dans la grotte, le professeur se répéta ses mots comme une prière, tandis que le petit garçon ouvrait des yeux grands ouverts sur ce spectacle enchanteur. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la glace des paroies de la caverne, si bien que l'on y voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Le sol était glissant, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de fissures en vue. Il faisait très froid, en revanche, mais, comme ils marchaient activement, ils ne pouvaient pas le sentir. Le plafond gelé était haut, bien loin de l'idée que s'était fait Flame d'une grotte : étroite, exiguë, sombre, et étouffante. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un palais de glace, à l'architecture majestueuse et hautaine, comme dans le palais près de Fort-Vanitas ou dans les nombreuses résidences de ses parents. Cela le troubla un court moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un Pokemon, roulant joyeusement sur le sol gelé.

"Tonton, regarde !"

Il avait failli crier de joie, avant de se rattrapper et d'appeler son oncle en chuchotant. Il montra du doigt le Pokemon, qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués, et son oncle, amusé, répondit :

"C'est un Obalie. Ils se déplacent en roulant sur la glace. Et là, c'est un Phogleur, ajouta-t-il en montrant un autre Pokemon, plus massif et plus allongé, qui rejoignait Obalie sur la glace. Son évolution.

-Ouah..., fut tout ce que le petit garçon réussit à articuler.

-Viens, continuons. Cette Caverne aencore beaucoup de mystères à élucider."

Plusieurs heures durant, les deux explorateurs s'enfoncèrent dans les pronfondeurs, toujours aussi lumineuses, de la caverne. Le professeur attrappa un Otaria et un Stalgamin, provoquant l'admiration totale de son jeune collègue. Pour autant, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Il avait espéré trouver un fleuve souterrain et sa source dans cette caverne, sachant que la rivière qui traversait La Frescale prenait sa source quelque part dans les environs. Et de fait, ils entendaient un bruit sourd, comme de l'eau qui coule, comme un torrent près d'eux, mais il leur était impossible de dire d'où provenait le son, puisqu'il se répercutait contre les murs froids. C'en devenait presque agaçant. Mais Platane était quelqu'un de chevronné ; il refusait de quitter la caverne sans avoir trouver un accès à la source mystérieuse. Flame, de son côté, commençait à être fatigué, mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cet endroit splendide ou d'être un poids pour son oncle.

Dans leur obstination, aucun d'eune remarqua que les murs se teintaient d'orange et de rose, signe que le crépuscule approchait, et que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plongé dans l'obscurité, éclairés par Loupio et par la lampe torche du professeur, qu'ils comprirent que la situation devenait dangereuse. Dans de telles ténèbres, ils ne pouvaient plus distinguer que des formes près des murs, sans savoir s'ils s'agissaient d'ombres ou de Pokemons. Mais le plus grave, c'était bel et bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus trouver le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés. En soi, ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'ils avaient des vêtements chauds et des Pokemons pour les défendre ; mais Flame commençait à prendre peur, et son oncle à se maudire pour son manque d'attention. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils restent au même endroit, immobiles et silencieu, jusqu'à l'aube. Mais au lieu de cela, ils continuèrent sur leur lancée, et s'engouffrèrent dans le noir total, guidés par le son insistant du torrent invisible, en se tenant la main pour se rassurer. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus perceptible, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant qu'ils étaient si prêts du but...

"Tonton ! Là, le sol est humide. On se rapproche !

-Tu as de bons yeux, Flame, bravo ! On y est presque..."  
Et effectivement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils débouchaient sur une nouvelle chambre de ce château de glace, et sur le torrent qui la traversait de part en part. Les deux aventuriers égarés se laissèrent aller à l'euphorie : Platane prenait des photos, dessinait un plan ; Flame s'approchait du torrent pour en tester la force et pour trouver d'où coulait tant d'eau. Du haut de la salle, l'eau se déversait par un large trou dans le mur. D'abord, il pensa qu'il était impossible de suivre le torrent jusqu'à sa source, puis il repéra un chemin qui suivait le cours de l'eau, en remontant, comme si le torrent avait provoqué l'érosion de la paroi. Il murmura donc à Feunnec :

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut atteindre la source en suivant ce chemin. Mais ça doit être très glissant. Et puis, c'est étroit. Un adulte pourrait pas passer. Mais nous... Nous oui, pas vrai ?"

En parlant, il avait fait un pas vers le chemin, sans craindre rien de la puissance du torrent. Il avait la conviction de pouvoir le faire. Après tout, il était le neveu de son oncle ! Et il lui devait bien ça, après que celui-ci ait accepté de l'emmener. C'était sa façon de lui rendre la pareille.

Flame était tout près du bord de l'eau, les yeux tournés vers le chemin, quand Feunnec lui mordilla le gant pour attirer son attention. Il y avait quelque chose, de l'autre côté de ce cours d'eau bruyant, qui se déplaçait le long du mur. D'abord, le garçon crut rêver ; mais non, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Etait-ce un Pokemon ? En réfléchissant vivement, il vit comme un drap blanc flotter avec le vent, comme un fantôme, et lâcha assez fort :

"Une Momartik !"

Le professeur Platane eut juste le temps de lever les yeux qu'un craquement horrible résonna dans la chambre de glace. Sous les pieds de Flame, le sol fragile et instable cédait, et le garçon le comprit trop tard. Son oncle cria son nom, et voulut lancer un de ses Pokemons pour le sauver, mais on le devança. La silhouette que Flame avait pris pour une Momartik bondit, et traversa le torrent comme s'il s'agissait d'une flaque d'eau boueuse. Ce n'était pas un fantôme ; elle avait un corps, et suffisamment fort pour pousser le garçon à terre, loin de l'eau bouillonnante. Puis, comme le sol semblait se fissurer un peu plus, elle siffla légèrement, et plusieurs Laser Glace fusèrent des quatre coins de la pièce pour stabiliser les lieux.

Platane resta ébahi devant ce spectacle, et il le fut d'autant plus qu'il se rapprochait de Flame et de sa sauveuse. Le petit garçon, en ouvrant les yeux, découvrit un visage humain tourné vers lui. Un visage de petite fille, pâle et fin, aux lèvres violettes, aux joues roses, et aux yeux blancs. Il frissonna de peur, et la fillette -si c'en était vraiment une- s'écarta vivement de lui, et de Platane qui l'avait aussi vue, pour se rapprocher des murs. Là, plusieurs Pokemons vinrent l'entourer, comme pour la protéger : une Momartik, un Farfuret, une Lamantine, et un Evoli. Et beaucoup d'autres affluaient de touts côtés pour la rassurer. En réalité, elle avait l'air totalement effrayée par les deu explorateurs, et Flame, qui avait vu ses yeux, comprit vite pourquoi.

"Elle est aveugle, murmura-t-il pour lui-même."  
Platane, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, le rejoingnit et posa une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet, pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Le garçon répliqua que oui, sans quitter un instant des yeux la fillette de la Caverne Gelée. Elle était une vision tellement étrange, et tellement fragile, qu'il avait envie de s'en approcher, comme s'il s'agissait d'un Pokemon blessé. Flame fit un pas, mais Platane le força à reculer. Les Pokemons autour d'Elle se crispèrent, et elle aussi.

"Je... Mon nom est Platane, et j'étudie les Pokemons. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, mademoiselle... Merci d'avoir empêcher mon neveu de tomber à l'eau, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Vous êtes-vous perdue dans la caverne... ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours crispée. Ses Pokemons se détendirent quelque peu en voyant que Platane n'essayait pas de l'attaquer, mais ils l'empêchaient tout de même de l'approcher. Flame, de son côté, la regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et de peine. Si elle s'était effectivement perdue, elle devait être terrorisée. Surtout si elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait réussi à enjamber le torrent sans difficulté, là où il n'avait pas pu esquisser un geste pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et si elle était perdue, alors pourquoi tous ces Pokemons sauvages la protégeaient-ils ? Le garçon vit qu'elle tremblait, et remarqua ses vêtements fins, blancs, qui laissaient transparaître ses mains et ses pieds bleuis par le froid. Alors il comprit pourquoi les Pokemons restaient si près d'elle. Pour la réchauffer.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, puis un autre, ignorant Platane. Il enleva son écharpe rouge lentement et la tendit vers elle, pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Les Pokemons se crispèrent à nouveau et se firent menaçants, alors il parla à son tour.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, promis. C'est pour te remercier. Tu dois avoir très froid, pas vrai ? Je te donne mon écharpe, c'est tout."  
Il posa l'écharpe par terre, aussi près que possible du Farfuret, et recula. Le Farfuret s'approcha avec méfiance, et saisit l'écharpe. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures, et la montra aux autres Pokemons. Tous échangèrent un regard, palpèrent le tissu chaud et impreigné de la chaleur de Flame, avant de le tendre à la fillette. Elle prit l'écharpe que lui tendait Farfuret, et s'en drappa timidement les épaules, comme un châle.

"Non, ça ne se met pas comme ça, dit Flame avec un sourire. Ça se met autour du cou."

La fillette sembla le comprendre, et obéit. Bientôt, l'écharpe flamboyante entoura son cou, et la petite fille aveugle ne put s'empêcher de la toucher avec plaisir, d'y cacher ses mains et son menton. L'Evoli parut curieux, lui aussi, et bondit dans ses bras, avant de se percher sur son épaule pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait du tissu. Les autres se détendirent et Farfuret sembla même accorder un regard de remerciement au petit garçon.

"Une écharpe, dit soudain la petite fille. C'est tout chaud.

-Oui... Tu as froid, hein ? demanda Flame.

-Il fait toujours froid ici, chuchota-t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Tu es perdue ? demanda Platane, pris de pitié.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est ma maison.

-Tu... vis ici ?

-Oui."  
Flame échangea un regard avec son oncle. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eut tellement peur avec leur arrivée. Personne n'avait sans doute jamais atteint un tel niveau de la caverne, à part elle. Peut-être vivait-elle depuis toujours dans ce château frigorifié dont elle était une princesse. Peut-être ses parents l'avaient-ils abandonnée, et les Pokemons l'avaient recueillie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, puisqu'elle parlait leur langue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu arriver là. Mais Flame était un garçon attentionné et généreux. Elle lui paraissait tellement fragile, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la sortir de là. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, et cette fois les Pokemons le laissèrent faire. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, et elle frémit en sentant cette nouvelle source de chaleur. Flame prit ses mains pour les réchauffer, et elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Je m'appelle Flame, et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

-Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Toujours.

-Et tu... ne vois rien ?  
-Non, murmura-t-elle pitoyablement. Mais je peux sentir les choses. Je vous ai senti arriver dans la Chambre du Torrent. Personne n'arrive jusqu'ici normalement. Vous êtes là pour la Chambre Silencieuse, c'est ça ?"

Flame et Platane échangèrent un regard, perplexes. Ils ne voyaient pas de quelle chambre ils parlaient.

"Nous cherchons la source du torrent, expliqua le professeur, et...

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il ne faut pas aller dans la Chambre Silencieuse ! se mit-elle à crier en s'écartant de Flame à nouveau."  
Il essaya de la retenir en assurant qu'ils ne voulaient rien faire de mal, mais elle ne l'écouta plus.

"Allez-vous-en !"

Ses Pokemons se firent menaçants à nouveau : Farfuret aiguisait ses griffes, Momartik se rapprochait dangereusement, et tant d'autres affluaient de l'obscurité que les deu aventuriers sentirent l'effroi leur glacer le sang. Platane, dans une dernière tentative de la convaincre, lança :

"Attends ! On ne fera rien, c'est une promesse !

-Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans la Chambre Silencieuse ! Ça la détruirait ! Allez-vous-en !

-Ecoute-moi ! Laisse-nous partir et nous ne reviendrons jamais. Nous empêcherons qui que ce soit d'atteindre cet endroit. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?"

Elle ordonna aux Pokemons sauvages de suspendre leurs attaques d'un geste. Platane avait l'impression d'être un accusé en attente d'un jugement. Son regard aveugle était lourd de menaces et de peurs, mais ce n'était qu'une petite fille, et il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'elle pouvait causer leur mort, à lui et à Flame. Le garçon attendait sa réponse, effrayé, en la regardant avec espoir. Lui n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, mais plutôt pour celle de cette fillette presque congelée, qui refusait de quitter cet endroit.

"Tu pourrais venir avec nous, osa-t-il proposer. Comme ça, tu pourrais t'assurer que personne n'atteigne la Chambre Silencieuse. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas aussi froid, là dehors.

-Flame..., voulut l'interrompre Platane.

-Il y a une ville, pas très loin d'ici. Tu pourrais vivre là-bas, par exemple.

-Une ville ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

-Oui, avec des maisons, et des gens ! Et des Pokemons ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Mais qui resterait ici ?

-Les Pokemons de la Caverne Gelée bien sûr ! Et tu serais à côté, si jamais il se passait quelque chose.

-...Je ne connais rien dehors, moi.

-Je te montrerai, si tu veux."  
Il lui tendit la main. Platane observa avec étonnement comment les Pokemons sauvages se mettaient tous à murmurer entre eux. Les plus proches de la fillette lui murmuraient, et elle semblait leur répondre d'une voix inaudible. Après quelques secondes de délibération, elle posa timidement sa main dans celle de Flame, et il la serra allègrement, soulagé.

"Est-ce qu'Ifa et Eve peuvent venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le Farfuret et l'Evoli à ses côtés. Ce serait possible ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors... Je veux bien venir..., annonça-t-elle avec une hésitation."

La fillette de la Caverne Gelée connaissait son palais par coeur. Aussi, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle parvint à conduire Platane et Flame jusqu'à la sortie, escortée par quelques Pokemons. Au moment de sortir, elle hésita, un peu effrayée, mais Flame la rassura en serrant sa main un peu plus, et elle le suivit. Platane, derrière eux, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçu en songeant aux trésors que détenaient peut-être cette Chambre Silencieuse. Il avait décidé de jeter les dessins qu'il avait fait de la salle du torrent dans l'eau, afin de ne jamais être tenté de les dévoiler au grand jour. De la même manière, il avait supprimé les photos qu'il avait prise. Mais d'un autre côté, le sourire sur le visage de Flame valait bien la peine de tout effacer. Et il venait de sortir une pauvre petite fille d'un enfer glacial qui aurait pu être son tombeau. Même s'il n'avait pas découvert exactement ce qu'il cherchait, il pouvait se sentir fier.

Au moment de se séparer de ses gardes du corps, la petite fille les embrassa chacun à leur tour en les remerciant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Elle leur fit aussi la promesse de revenir les voir dès que possible. Flame et Platane découvrirent que les Pokemons avaient tous des noms, à mesure que la fillette les saluait. Ainsi, la Momartik s'appellait Blanche-Neige, le Lamantine Bianca, et ainsi de suite. Au final, seules Ifa et Eve restèrent au côté de leur dresseuse. Platane explica à la petite fille le principe des PokeBalls, et, sans cacher sa méfiance, elle "attrappa" ses deux amies, avant de les laisser ressortir de leurs PokeBalls à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Puis il fallut lui expliquer le principe d'une voiture, et, si Flame ne lui avait pas assurer qu'il resterait près d'elle, elle aurait refuser d'y entrer.

Sur le trajet, les deux enfants étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et Flame montra à sa nouvelle meilleure amie toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusque là. Elle apprit à reconnaître Feunnec et Loupio, à mettre une ceinture de sécurité, et d'autres choses plus anodines les unes que les autres, mais qui lui paraissaient extraordinaires. Mais aux yeux de la petite, ce qu'il y avait de plus incroyable, c'était Flame, dont elle n'entendait presque que le rire aimable, dont elle sentait la chaleur rassurante. L'écharpe rouge du garçon était toujours enroulée autour de son cou, et elle s'y cachait par moment, pour réchauffer son visage ou pour cacher un rougissement soudain. Platane les observait avec de plus en plus d'affection, et au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

"Nous arriverons bientôt à La Frescale. J'y ai une maison, c'est là que Flame y passe ses vacances. Mais toi, petite, tu peux y vivre toute l'année, d'accord ?

-D'accord... Tu seras là, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude au garçon.

-Mais oui, c'est promis. Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Mais après, je devrais retourner à l'école, à Batisques. Mais je reviendrai te voir, d'accord ? n'aies pas peur."

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle rougit à nouveau, enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe, mais le laissa faire.

"Dis, Tonton, lança le garçon, il va lui falloir un nom, pas vrai ? Comment on va l'appeller ?

-C'est une bonne question, Flame... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les noms, honnêtement. Tu as une idée, petite ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Et toi, Flame ?

-Pourquoi pas... Ice ? Après tout, elle vivait dans une caverne de glace, non ? Je crois que Ice, ça t'irait bien, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

-Ah oui ? (Platane ajouta que ce nom lui convenait parfaitement et elle rougit un peu plus.) Ice... C'est joli. Je veux bien m'appeller comme ça."

Ses Pokemons exprimèrent leur accord en sortant de leurs PokeBalls pour l'étreindre, et ceux de Flame l'imitèrent. Ice eut un petit rire, le premier depuis sa rencontre avec le professeur et son neveu. Puis elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Flame, et peu à peu, les deux enfants s'endormirent. L'un des Pokemons que Platane avait capturé ce jour-là, Stalgamin, sortit de sa PokeBall pour les regarder.

"On dirait que c'est le début d'une grande histoire, pour ces deux-là, pas vrai, Stalgamin ? (Le Pokemon acquiesça.) Il y a beaucoup de questions sur cette petite dont je ne peux pas m'imaginer de réponse, mais... Je suis sûr que ça viendra. Laissons-leur du temps."


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau but

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau but**

 _Six ans plus tard. Gare d'Illumis, 11h33._

Une voix électronique annonça l'heure sur le téléphone portable d'Ice. Assise à un banc, son sac par terre, elle s'impatientait. L'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus à Illumis, en dehors de ses voitures et de sa démographie, était sans aucun doute sa gare. Bruyante, animée, impersonnelle. Mais le pire, c'était encore les trains : il fallait compter dix à vingt minutes de retard pour voir apparaître -ou, dans son cas, pour entendre- un train réputé extrêmement rapide et ponctuel. La jeune fille attendait déjà depuis une demi-heure, et ne pouvait que trépigner sur son banc en attendant que la voix électronique de d'un mégaphone vienne annoncer sa délivrance. De toutes les fois où elle avait dut attendre sur ce banc, bon gré mal gré, celle-ci était de loin la plus insupportable. Le professeur Platane avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer, mais il avait insisté, comme toujours, pour attendre Flame, en route depuis Batisaques, pour révéler la raison de son excitation.

Ice était presque certaine de savoir ce qui les attendait. Quelque chose que Flame et elle attendaient depuis près de sept ans. L'autorisation pour partir en voyage seuls. Le père de Flame s'était toujours montré réticent à l'idée de voir son fils partir explorer des zones dangereuses, ou tout simplement arrêter ses études pour ce qu'il appelait des "futilités". Mais Flame avait énormément insisté et avait travaillé très dur pour prouver sa valeur à son père, et, un jour, celui-ci avait enfin accepté l'idée de son départ. Dans le fond, ce n'était jamais qu'un père protecteur, qui refusait de voir son seul fils quitter sa surveillance trop vite. A présent, Flame était âgé de douze ans, Ice de onze ans, et Platane -qui avait adopté légalement la fillette- voulait leur annoncer quelque chose d'important. Ça ne pouvait être que ça !... Et bien entendu, en une telle journée, il fallait que Flame soit en retard. La jeune fille retint un cri de frustration en entendant un train partir.

"C'est désespérant..."

Elle sortit son téléphone portable à nouveau, pour s'apercevoir qu'une seule minute s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié l'heure. Nettement agacée, elle tapa à l'aveugle le numéro de Flame, et écouta le portable sonner. Le garçon décrocha, mais au même moment un train arriva, ce qui empêcha la jeune fille de se concentrer sur sa voix. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit, et, posant une main sur son oreille et le téléphone sur l'autre, demanda :

"Flame ? Tu m'entends ?"

Un bruit confus lui répondit. La voix de Flame se perdait dans le vacarme de gens qui bougent et parlent tous en même temps, ce qui avait pour habitude d'énerver Ice au plus haut point. Etant aveugle, elle comptait sur tous ses autres sens, y compris sur un sixième sens qui l'aidait à percevoir les présences, mais elle avait besoin de son ouïe pour se repérer. Dans la Caverne Gelée, le problème ne se posait pas : le silence était total, à l'exception du murmure continu du torrent. A Illumis, elle se sentait parfois devenir folle à cause de l'agitation autour d'elle. Trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir arriver et qui représentaient autant de dangers pour elle. Sans ses Pokemons ou Platane, Ice se serait faite écraser au moins dix fois depuis son arrivée dans la grande ville, deux ans auparavant.

"Flame ? Où es-tu ?... Tu m'entends ?"

Soudain la communication fut coupée et le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Ice sentit une vague de frustration la submerger, et elle commença à maudire intérieurement cette ville, quand deux bras familiers l'entourèrent par derrière. La jeune fille lâcha un grognement d'irritation et se retourna, pour frapper Flame à la poitrine, gentiement :

"C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Est-ce que tu connais la définition de 'ponctualité' ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Le train est parti avec du retard, je n'y pouvais rien, rétorqua le garçon en l'étreignant. Content de te voir, Ice. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oh, pas plus de sept semaines. Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Flame."

Flame lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis ils quittèrent la gare, portant chacun son sac, en se tenant la main. Le bureau de Platane n'était pas très loin de la gare, et, étant donné le retard systématique des trains, il était inutile de courir ou de prendre un taxi. Ice avait toujours une certaine défiance envers ces machines douteuses qu'elle ne pouvait pas percevoir malgré son sixième sens. Même avec Flame, elle détestait voyager en voiture. Pour cette même raison, elle était devenue une as du roller, qui lui permettait d'aller beaucoup plus vite en gardant les deux pieds sur terre. D'ailleurs, les rollers étaient bien plus utiles pour les explorations. Leur maniabilité lui permettait d'emprunter les chemins les plus étroits et d'accélérer en un quart de seconde sans faire de bruit, tandis que leur discrétion était idéale pour s'approcher au plus près des Pokemons sauvages. Platane l'avait déjà félicitée après qu'elle ait attrapé un Strassie grâce à cette méthode d'approche furtive. Bientôt, elle n'aurait même plus besoin d'être supervisée par son père adoptif et pourrait patiner aussi loin et aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Cette idée la rendait folle de joie.

"Alors, tu crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui ? Qu'on va pouvoir commencer notre voyage ? demanda Flame avec une nuance d'excitation dans la voix.

\- J'en suis presque sûre. Ça ne peut être que ça. Si ça n'avait rien d'important, il m'en aurait parlé... Je suis convaincue qu'il va nous confier un Pokemon, et qu'il va nous demander de faire des recherches pour lui.

\- Avec cette histoire de PokeDex, hein ? Les gens qui en ont sont rares. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est un duo peu commun, quand on y pense.

\- Une aveugle et un imprudent, c'est vrai, c'est original, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Moi, imprudent ? N'impor...

\- Je t'ai rencontré quand tu étais sur le point de tomber dans un torrent, tu te souviens ?

\- Touché, admit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit... Aujourd'hui va être un grand jour. On est presque arrivés. Viens vite !"

Sans lâcher sa main, il se mit à courir vers le Laboratoire. Ice le suivit avec un grognement irrité, comme à chaque fois qu'on la tirait par le bras sans son accord. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, trop heureuse de le revoir après une longue séparation.

Le bureau du professeur Platane se trouvait au deuxième étage du Laboratoire. De nombreux scientifiques travaillaient à l'étage inférieur sur l'évolution de certaines espèces, sur la Méga-Evolution, qui passionnait Platane, ou bien sur la création d'un PokeDex toujours plus complet. Platane collaborait avec des professeurs d'autres régions, avec qui il échangeait des informations presque continuellement. Récemment, il avait été en contact avec le professeur Seko de Hoenn, avec qui il avait discuté sur l'évolution des Kirlia en Gallame, grâce aux Pierres Aube, qui n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres sur les mystères des Pokemons. Toutefois, les rapports entre Platane et ses congénères se bornaient à des recherches communes ou à des rapports à envoyer aux uns et au autres. Rien de bien palpitant aux yeux des deux enfants.

Une fois devant le professeur, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : qu'il leur annonce pour de bon qu'ils pourraient voyager. Aussi, dans le silence qui suivit les embrassades de retrouvaille, ils se faisaient violence pour ne pas sauter dans toute la salle. Flame serrait les poings ; Ice se mordait la lèvre inférieure. La tension était insoutenable.

"Bon, dit-il enfin. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Vous devez déjà connaître la raison de votre venue ici. (Aucun des deu n'osa parler, aussi poursuivit-il :) Après avoir discuté avec ton père, Flame, nous sommes arrivés à nous entendre. Toi et Ice pouvez commencer votre voyage dès aujourd'hui..."

Il fut interrompu par le cri de joie partagé des deux enfants, qui se turent aussitôt en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

"Pardon, marmonna Ice.

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'y attendais. Je vous épargnerais le discours sur les qualités d'un dresseur et sur les liens entre un Pokemon et son dresseur, je crois que vous le connaissez très bien. Passons à l'étape suivante."

Il montra trois PokeBalls sur son bureau et en fit sortir trois Pokemons de types différents : Gremousse, de type Eau ; Feunnec, de type Feu ; Marisson, de type Plante.

"Je sais que chacun d'entre vous possède déjà un, voire deux Pokemons. Mais j'insiste pour que vous vous occupiez d'un de ces trois-là.

\- Moi, je sais qui je vais choisir, déclara Flame en s'agenouillant devant Feunnec. Salut, vieux pote, tu te souviens de moi ? (Le Feunnec lui sauta dans les bras allègrement, et le garçon l'étreignit en riant.) On dirait que oui. C'est décidé, je prends Feunnec.

\- Très bien. Et toi, Ice ?

\- Mmm... Je dirais... Gremousse ! Il parait que tu es très rapide, et ça, c'est un avantage non-négligeable.

\- On dirait que vous y aviez déjà murement réfléchi, commenta le professeur. Peut-être aviez-vous aussi réfléchi au sujet de ce que je vais vous demander."  
Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui, tenant chacun leur nouvel ami dans les bras, l'air sérieux. Ils savaient ce que Platane entendait, et aussi ce que cela impliquait.

"Les PokeDex, dit simplement Ice.

\- Exact. Deux PokeDex, pour mes deux protégés. Tenez. Ice, le tien a été programmé pour que tu puisses le commander à la voix, faute de voir les boutons et autre. Ils enregistrent automatiquement des informations sur les Pokemons que vous capturez, et sont déjà pleins des données sur la plupart des Pokemons existants.

\- La plupart ? répéta Flame.

\- Il y a toujours des espèces qui refusent d'être attrapées, des espèces vivants dans des territoires reculés. C'est justement votre travail de remplir le PokeDex avec de nouvelles connaissances. De plus, comme vous le savez déjà, certains Pokemons sont propres à notre région de Kalos, et n'ont donc jamais été aperçus dans les autres régions. Ce sont sur ces Pokemons que nous avons besoin du maximum de données.

\- Ça veut dire que l'on devra se contenter d'attraper les Pokemons qui sont encore inconnus du PokeDex ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire, oui, il faudra que vous attrapiez les Pokemons inconnus. Mais ce que je souhaite pour vous, c'est surtout de vous faire des compagnions de voyage, des amis. Si vous pouvez m'aider dans mes recherches, bien sûr que je serais enchanté ! Mais vous ne devez jamais oublié de prendre plaisir à ce que vous faites. Vu ?

\- Oui, professeur ! répondirent-ils en choeur.

\- Formidable. Je dois maintenant avertir les autres professeurs sur le fait que je vous aies confié des PokeDex. Mais selon moi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Vous faites une équipe incroyable, et individuellement, vous êtes impressionnants. Je suis certain de faire le bon choix en vous confiant ce travail. Bien..., soupira-t-il. Laissez-moi vous serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, et filez, mes enfants !"

Flame et Ice s'éxécutèrent avec plaisir, et le remercièrent chaleureusement. Puis les deux enfants le laissèrent à ses dossiers et à ses appels à passer, et ils sortirent en courant. Platane soupira à nouveau, entre tristesse et satisfaction, puis s'assit à son bureau. Son regard tomba sur une photographie prise un peu moins d'un an après sa rencontre avec Ice. C'était à La Frescale, et les deux enfants dormaient sur le canapé, emmitouflés dans une couverture, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Ice portait toujours l'écharpe de son ami, celle qu'il lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre. On aurait dit un frère et une soeur, malgré leur différence d'apparence physique. Ice ne ressemblait en rien à Flame, plus grand et plus fort, dont les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus contrastaient avec les cheveux blonds foncés et la peau pâle de la fillette à ses côtés. En grandissant, Flame était devenu plus grand que son amie, ce qui lui permettait de la porter sans difficulté, mais il avait gardé le même air doux et attentionné que dans son enfance. Ice, de son côté, était devenue une très jolie jeune fille, petite et menue, mais élancée et agile. Platane se souvenait avec amusement de son air intrigué dans les magasins de vêtement -évidemment, vu qu'elle ne les voyait pas- quand les vendeuses lui faisaient enfiler toutes sortes d'habits plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Ice choisissait toujours, au final, les vêtements qui lui étaient plus confortables et plus légers.

"Ils sont devenus de grands enfants. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour eux, tout se passera bien..."

Platane se répéta ses mots pour se convaincre. Mais au fond, tout comme le père de Flame, il aurait voulu pouvoir garder ses deux enfants avec lui au lieu de les livrer à ce monde vaste et dangereux.

"Alors, par où tu penses qu'on devrait commencer ? demanda Ice à Flame une fois dehors.

\- Bonne question..."

Le jeune garçon tenait une carte de la région ouverte devant lui. Ice se contentait de lui faire confiance pour la lire, en caressant la fourrure d'Eve, son Evoli. Les deux enfants avaient laissé sortir leurs compagnons de voyage de leurs PokeBalls. Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à leur destination, les Pokemons jouaient autour d'eux.

"Moi, avec Pio, j'aimerai bien aller vers la mer. Ou dans le désert. Il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de Pokemons mystérieux là-bas.

\- Je te comprends, mais... Moi, dans le désert, je suis totalement perdue, je n'arrive pas à sentir quoi que ce soit à cause du sable. J'aimerai bien voir les terres à l'est de La Frescale. Il y a des montagnes, des mines, des forêts. Je m'y sens plus dans mon élément.

\- Je comprends... Ça veut dire qu'on va voyager séparément. C'est dommage, je voulais vraiment voyager avec toi...

\- Moi aussi... Mais tu sais quoi ? je pense qu'on devrait partir chacun de notre côté pour le moment, et nous retrouver dans... mettons un mois, ici à Illumis, pour décider de la suite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut qu'elle voulait autant que lui voyager ensemble. Depuis leur rencontre si ans plus tôt, ils étaient devenus inséparables, et leurs personnalités opposées avaient appris à se compléter : la vivacité d'esprit et le sang-froid d'Ice se combinaient avec la détermination et la nature relax de Flame. Mais d'un autre côté, ils iraient plus vite chacun de leur côté, et ils auraient plus de choses à se raconter quand ils se retrouveraient. Toutes ces années, ils avaient communiqué presque quotidiennement grâce à la magie de la technologie. Un mois de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas de différence.

"Ça me va. Et je te préviens, ma jolie, quand on se retrouvera, je te défierai dans un match Pokemon. Et bien sûr, je gagnerai !

\- Prétentieux, va. Tu oublies que ton Feunnec est vulnérable face à mon Gremousse. En plus, j'ai trois Pokemons à disposition ; tu n'en as que deux. Il va te falloir progresser vite, si tu veux m'avoir.

\- J'attends ce combat avec impatience, Princesse, fit Flame au bout d'un moment.

\- Et moi donc."

Ils se faisaient face, une même étincelle de fierté dans le regard. Et ils souriaient, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient l'un à l'autre. Puis Flame ouvrit les bras, Ice vint s'y réfugier un instant, et ils se séparèrent. Ice enfila ses rollers, et Flame la regarda partir, zigzagant habilement au milieu des passants, jusqu'à ce que sa menue silhouette ait disparu pour de bon. Puis il se redressa un peu plus et prit la direction opposée. Si elle allait vers le nord, il devait aller au sud. Cela le fit sourire, et, d'un pas léger, il se mit en route. Feunnec retrouva sa place dans la PokeBall de son nouveau dresseur, qui rangea aussi sa carte dans son sac.

"Prochaine étape : Fort-Vanitas !"

Et sur ces mots, il avisa une porte pour quitter Illumis, affichant un numéro. Flame avait appris la localisation de certains Pokemons. Et il y en avait un en particulier qui l'intéressait, route 22. Le jeune garçon demanda conseil à la jeune femme responsable de la surveillance de la porte numéro quatre, qui le rassura :

"Effectivement, le Chemin Détour -dit Route 22- se trouve bien dans cette direction. Il faut suivre la Route 4 -le Chemin Fleuri- jusqu'à Neuvartault, puis se diriger vers l'est.

\- Entendu. Et pour rejoindre Fort-Vanitas ?

\- Route 5. Il faut revenir à Illumis, prendre la Route 5 -le Chemin du Versant- vers le sud-ouest.

\- D'accord. Merci, m'dame !"

Flame la remercia en s'inclinant avec respect, avant de partir en courant. Plus vite il aurait atteint Neuvartault, plus vite il pourrait repartir vers l'ouest. Sortant son HoloKit, il y trouva la fonction "Journal" et dicta à l'appareil :

"Direction Neuvartault et la Route 22. Objectif : trouver un Hélionceau et remplir le PokeDex en route."

Filant comme le vent sur ses rollers, Ice ne s'arrêta qu'à deux reprises. D'abord, pour acheter des Gallettes Illumis ; ensuite, une fois arrivée devant la Porte 14. Ifa était sortie de sa PokeBall pour courir à ses côtés, mais surtout pour la prévenir lorsqu'elle arrivera à la bonne porte. La jeune fille et son amie de longue date échangèrent un regard complice, avant de se remettre en chemin. Très vite, en quittant la métropole, elles débouchèrent sur un chemin sinistre, marécageux. Même l'aveugle pouvait sentir les arbres s'agiter comme des fantômes. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, ni pour les Pokemons sauvages, ni pour le terrain boueux. Ifa et Eve, les Pokemons qui l'avaient suivie quand elle avait quitté la Caverne Gelée, étaient puissantes. Et puis, les marécages étaient humides, et cela donnait un avantage à la princesse du froid.

Plutôt que de marcher dans la boue, Ifa et elle concentraient leur énergie sur le sol humide, et l'espace d'un instant, un mince couche de glace se formait, leur permettant de passer sans encombre. C'était la capacité secrète d'Ice. Même Platane ignorait tout de ce pouvoir. Flame, en revanche, était naturellement au courant. Après tout, c'était ce pouvoir qui lui avait sauvé la vie, dans la salle du torrent. Si Ice n'avait pas pu traverser le torrent déchaîné, il s'y serait noyé. C'était leur secret. Un lien de plus entre eux deux.

Elle sortit son HoloKit, elle imita inconsciemment son collègue, et dicta :

"Direction Romant-sous-Bois par Route 14. Objectif : trouver l'Hôtel Désolation, situé près de la Route 15 d'après mes recherches."

 _Flame_

Neveu de Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans

Equipe:

Feunnec mâle - Niveau 15

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 30

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

 _Ice_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée.

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Gremousse mâle - Niveau 15

Confié par Platane avant le début du voyage. Nature Sérieux.

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 35

Date de la rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Timide.

Evoli femelle "Eve" - Niveau 25

Date de la rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Habitudes de voyage

**Chapitre 2 : Habitudes de voyage**

 _Une toute petite fille amnésique se réveillait dans la neige, perdue au fond des bois, quelque part entre La Frescale et la Caverne Gelée. Elle portait une robe blanche relativement chaude et un manteau, mais elle tremblait tout de même. De peur. Quand on prend conscience de ne rien savoir, on en vient à se demander pourquoi on a tout oublié. On sait qu'on a su des choses, et pourtant tout a disparu. Alors la petite se leva et erra dans les bois. Elle voulait trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais une fillette perdue et fragile dans les bois est une proie facile pour les prédateurs. Cette nuit-là, un groupe de Farfurets, guidé par un Dimoret, chassait dans les bois. Très vite, ils avaient trouvé la piste de la fillette, et l'avaient suivie sur ordre du Dimoret._

 _Elle ne les avait même pas vus approcher. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait été encerclée par le groupe de chasseurs. Elle avait compris trop tard que la situation était dangereuse : quand le Dimoret avait bondit sur elle, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de fuir. Son attaque Vent Glace l'avait frappée en plein visage. Dans les yeux. Elle eut beau les ouvrir, les frotter, rien n'y fit. Ce Dimoret l'avait rendue aveugle. Alors elle se recroquevilla sur le sol enneigé, en pleurant, certaine qu'il finirait le travail vite. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de la plus jeune recrue du groupe. Une timide Farfuret avait pris sa défense face à son bourreau. La fillette ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle arrivait à sentir qu'elle était une alliée. Hélas, la Farfuret était trop faible pour faire face à son chef : il l'attaqua à son tour, avec Casse-Brique, l'envoyant valser par terre. La fillette et le Pokemon gisaient l'une près de l'autre._

 _La fillette se doutait de la suite. D'abord, Dimoret achèverait Farfuret, puis il se chargerait d'elle. Pourtant elle refusait ce destin tragique. Elle devait sauver celle qui avait pris sa défense au péril de sa propre vie. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'interposa entre les deux, courbant son corps au dessus de celui de la Farfuret. Juste à ce moment-là, elle fut frappée de dos par Dimoret et son attaque Griffe Acier. Malgré la douleur, elle parvint à se relever, à frapper le Dimoret d'un violent coup de pied -rageur, brusque, inattendu-, avant de s'enfuir à l'aveugle en tenant le Pokemon Griffacérée dans ses petits bras tremblants._

Ice se réveilla en pleine nuit, en sueur, tremblante, après un énième cauchemar. Elle haletait. Ses mouvements étaient confus et désordonnés. Visiblement, elle avait donné des coups de pieds dans son sommeil, car la couverture de son lit était jetée par terre. Il faisait toujours nuit noire, bien que la jeune aveugle n'eût aucun moyen de le savoir. Pour elle, il faisait toujours noir, et ce, depuis des années. Ses souvenirs des couleurs étaient vagues et diffus. Dans le fond, il n'y avait que le noir. Un noir absolu et oppressant qui recouvrait tout, de bout en bout. Elle ne connaissait pas la clarté du clair de lune, ou l'avait oubliée ; elle ignorait la beauté d'un coucher de soleil, comme celle d'une aube lointaine. Pour elle, tous les paysages se valaient, puisque dans le fond elle ne les voyait pas comme les autres. Elle sentait la vie dans les forêts et les montagnes, mais se troublait dans les déserts et les littoraux. Il y avait peut-être de la vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas la définir, puisqu'engloutie dans un tourbillon d'eau ou de sable. Dans ses pires cauchemars, Ice rêvait qu'elle se noyait ou qu'elle tombait du ciel. Incapable de se repérer ou de réagir, elle avait peur du Tout et du Rien.

"I... Ifa ? appela-t-elle dans le noir."

Une petite voix lui répondit doucement. Depuis leur rencontre cette nuit-là, Ifa et Ice partageaient la même peur insidieuse des Dimorets. Parfois, la jeune fille sentait une douleur violente et lancinante brûler son dos, là où ne restaient que de larges cicatrices. Tendant la main vers la table en face de son lit, Ice sentit trois formes se rapprocher. Rassurée, elle sentit Eve se blottir contre ses genoux, Ifa s'assoir à sa droite, et Gremousse sauter sur son épaule gauche. Peu à peu, la jeune dresseuse se sentit mieux : son souffle redevint régulier, son tremblement cessa, et elle parvint à récupérer la couverture de son lit pour s'en couvrir. Ses Pokemons s'endormirent avec elle, lentement. Ifa, cependant, avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, chercha quelque chose dans le sac de sa dresseuse, à tâtons, et le lui apporta fièrement. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille palpa ce qu'elle prit pour un drap, avant de reconnaître cette texture chaude et douce. Un petit sourire vint étendre ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle serra l'écharpe rouge dans ses bras, en respirant son odeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie, grâce à l'écharpe que Flame lui avait offerte six ans plus tôt, et dont elle ne s'était jamais débarassée. C'était son porte-bonheur.

Le lendemain matin, elle rangea ses affaires avec soin, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis quitta le Centre Pokemon de Romant-sous-Bois en saluant l'Infirmière Joëlle. La veille, elle n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de Pokemons sauvages sur la Route 14. Elle en avait donc profité pour visiter la Maison Hantée, pour ramasser des baies, et pour affronter quelques rares dresseurs. Puis il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et Ice s'était réfugiée dans le Centre Pokemon pour la nuit. Elle avait même pu rencontrer Valérianne, la championne de la ville, spécialiste du type Fée, sans avoir à l'affronter. C'était en tant qu'élève du professeur Platane qu'elle lui avait parlé, et pas en tant que challenger. Mais un jour viendrait où elles se retrouveraient sur un terrain pour un combat ; Ice le savait. Entendant son téléphone sonner, elle décrocha pour entendre une voix familière et chaleureuse :

"Hey, Princesse. Alors, comment va ton exploration ? s'enquit Flame directement.

\- J'suis arrivée à Romant-sous-Bois hier soir. Pas de Pokemons capturés, mais quelques combats gagnés. Rien de neuf, et toi ?

\- Moi, je te rattrappe, ma jolie ! J'ai d'ores et déjà capturé un Hélionceau, hier, Route 22.

\- Je croyais que tu allais à l'est ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai fait un p'tit détour pour voir si je trouvais des Pokemons intéressants, par là-bas. Je serais surement à Fort-Vanitas dès ce midi.

\- Tu es à Illumis, donc ?

\- Uh-huh. Et toi, quelle est ta destination ?

\- L'Hôtel Désolation, tu sais, cet hôtel abandonné sur le Chemin Brun.

\- Le Chemin Brun ? C'est pas là où se rassemblent les jeunes à problème d'Illumis ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher dans un tel endroit ? ça doit être glauque.

\- Oh, tu sais, les jeunes à problème, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je sais me faire discrète. Quant à ce que je cherche, pour le moment, c'est un secret. Mais rassures-toi, je t'appelle dès que je l'ai trouvé. Au fait, Flame, tu sais qu'Hélionceau est un Pokemon de type Feu. Encore une fois, je garde l'avantage, avec Gremousse.

\- Mais pas avec Ifa...

\- Qui est d'un niveau nettement plus élevé et profite d'un double-type, coupa-t-elle. Tu auras du mal à m'avoir, à ce rythme.

\- Je prends ça comme un défi à relever. Et puis, j'attends de voir ton équipe, dans un mois à Illumis. On pourrait avoir de belles surprises.

\- C'est ça, rêve. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. C'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que j'aime être dehors dans un hôtel abandonné à la tombée de la nuit. Idéalement, j'aimerai bien rejoindre La Frescale demain. Ça me permettrait de passer un moment à la Caverne Gelée.

\- Tu comptes capturer tes anciens amis Pokemons, là-bas ?

\- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. A plus tard, Flame. Je te rappelle ce soir, 'kay ?

\- Okay, okay, soupira-t-il. A ce soir, ma jolie."

Ice raccrocha en secouant négligemment la tête. Le regard amusé qu'elle jeta à Ifa se mua vite en un coup d'oeil déterminé. Elles avaient encore beaucoup de trajet à faire, et tout autant de Pokemons à rencontrer. Il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Aussi, Ice enfila ses rollers en silence, et repartit sans se retourner. Toutefois, elle faisait attention à ne pas patiner aussi vite que la veille, consciente de pouvoir faire une mauvaise rencontre à chaque détour du chemin. Pokemons sauvages et vauriens en tous genres étaient nombreux, dans ces bois. Il valait mieux les éviter, à moins d'être certain de pouvoir les vaincre. La jeune fille faisait partie de ceux qui avaient pleinement foi en leurs Pokemons, au point de foncer tête baissée vers les ennemis. Sauf qu'elle se savait capable de les battre. Un type à la voix rauque apparut devant elle, et le premier combat commença.

"On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas prudent de sortir seule, ma p'tite ? ricana le dresseur d'un Scalpion.

\- Rassure-toi, bientôt je te renverrai chez ta maman. Eve, Vent Féérique !"

Très loin de là, Flame suivait toujours le même chemin, voyageant vers l'ouest. Son nouveau Pokemon, un Hélionceau femelle qu'il avait baptisée Hélia, trottinait devant lui. Flame était heureux de constater à quel point elle progressait vite, malgré son faible niveau. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se battre quelques fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Illumis -pour la deuxième fois en deux jours- mais aucun de ses adversaires n'avait été à sa taille. Alors pour compenser à cet ennui, il recherchait des Pokemons dont le PokeDex avait encore besoin de données. En réalité, il ne manquait pas tant de Pokemons que ça, d'après le PokeDex.

"C'est dingue, quand on y pense. Tous les Pokemons qui sont là dedans on déjà été répertoriés par d'autres gamins avant nous. Dingue..., commenta-t-il. Mais là n'est pas la question. On doit capturer les Pokemons manquants, pas vrai, Hélia ? Tu veux savoir lequel on va chercher maintenant ? Eh bien, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci ? 'Bansheetrouille', évolution supposée de Pitrouille. Un Pokemon de type Spectre et Plante. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"  
Hélia lâcha un faible grognement intéressé, pour le plus grand plaisir de son dresseur, qui poursuivit :

"Super ! Le problème, c'est qu'on va devoir commencer à chercher Pitrouille. J'imagine que le meilleur moment pour trouver un type Spectre et Plante, c'est la nuit, dans un bois... Ce soir, on va faire une pause à Fort-Vanitas pour pouvoir ressortir cette nuit. D'après la carte, il y aurait un endroit qui pourrait convenir, pas loin d'ici. Là, c'est le palais Chaydeuvre. Pour y accéder, il y a les Allées du Palais. A mon avis, ça vaut la peine d'essayer..."

En parlant, il aperçut au loin le toit d'une maison, et la forme imposante d'un château. Le fort de Fort-Vanitas, sans aucun doute. Cette vue lui donna du courage. Imitant Hélia, il se mit à courir. La ville en elle-même n'avait rien de particulier. Mais à cause de sa richesse architecturale -surtout grâce au deu château qui l'entouraient- et sa renommée culturelle, ses habitants avaient acquis un caractère orgeuilleux et pompeux. Les familles qui vivaient là n'avaient pas quitté leurs terres depuis des générations, et étaient principalement issues de la bourgeoisie. D'une certaine façon, les gens de Fort-Vanitas ressemblaient à la famille de Flame : ils vivaient loin de la réalité, de la vie quotidienne des gens normaux. Parfois, ça avait du bon : Flame appréciait beaucoup les histoires que sa grand-mère lui racontait sur sa famille et ses origines. Pourtant, cela le rendait aussi mal-à-l'aise, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas proche de ses ancêtres glorieux et illustres. A ce titre, il ressemblait davantage à Platane qu'à son père : il voulait tracer son propre chemin, sa propre destinée, sans avoir à recourir à son patronyme pour se tirer de situations délicates. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, alors il en allait de son devoir de se tirer lui-même de ses problèmes.

Cette après-midi-là, il avait confié ses Pokemons fatigués à l'Infirmière Joëlle afin d'être prêt pour son expédition nocturne. Il avait aussi envoyé les données d'Hélia au professeur, en le saluant chaleureusement. Ils parlèrent un moment au téléphone : Platane était curieux de connaître les impressions de son neveu au sujet du voyage qu'il avait commencé. Flame le rassura d'un ton tranquille, conscient que son oncle transmettrait ses paroles à ses parents. Il se contenta de dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait hâte de se remettre en route. Platane dut comprendre que le garçon se retenait de parler davantage par peur d'être trahi, mais il comprenait sa réaction, aussi il ne dit rien.

"Tu es donc à Fort-Vanitas pour la soirée, c'est ça ? J'imagine qu'ensuite, tu te dirigeras vers Relifac-le-Haut, non ?

\- Oui, mais je tâcherais de ne pas m'y arrêter trop longtemps. Enfin, je devrai y faire une pause, mais mon véritable objectif, c'est d'atteindre Crom'lach. Il semblerait que certains Pokemons rares apparaissent aux alentours des menhirs. Je suis curieux de voir ça.

\- Tu es d'une nature curieuse, c'est bien vrai ! Ecoute, n'oublies pas de te reposer. Je sais que lorsqu'on commence à voyager, on a de l'énergie à revendre, et on est convaincu que faire un ou deux kilonètres de plus ne changera rien. Mais tu dois faire des pauses fréquemment, pour éviter tout danger. Entre Fort-Vanitas et Relifac-le-Haut, il y a une distance non-négligeable, et le terrain est escarpé. Tu seras obligé de t'arrêter souvent, surtout si le temps joue contre toi. Il peut pleuvoir, ou faire très chaud, bref, ça peut vite devenir épuisant. Vu ?

\- Entendu, mon oncle. Je ferais une pause, je prendrais une journée entière pour profiter de la plage, et ensuite je m'y remettrais. Promis.

\- Au fait, quel est le but de ton expédition nocturne ?

\- Il y a un Pokemon que j'aimerai attraper. Mais je garde le suspense jusqu'à ce que je l'ai déniché, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Je vois. Et Ice ? Des nouvelles ?

\- On a bavardé, ce matin. Elle est en pleine forme, et se dirigeait vers La Frescale quand je l'ai laissée.

\- Bien, bien... Eh bien, Flame, je vais te laisser, j'ai des dossiers à regarder et des expériences à mener. A plus tard, mon garçon.

\- Travaillez bien. professeur."

 _Plus tard, la même journée. 23h46._

Le téléphone de Flame se mit à sonner. Les épaules abaissées, des cernes sous les yeux et avec un baîllement à s'en déboiter la mâchoire, il saisit son téléphone pour le regarder sans réagir. Il retournait à Fort-Vanitas, accompagné de ses fidèles Pokemons, illuminé par Pio. La chasse au Pitrouille ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme prévu, mais il avait réussi à attraper un Pokemon tout aussi intéressant. Un peu déçu, il n'en restait pas moins fier de lui.

"Amie du soir, bonsoir, déclara-t-il à l'appareil enfin.

\- Hey. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Je dors debout, honnêtement, alors c'est pas plus grave que ça. Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu appelles plus tôt.

\- Disons que mon exploration de l'Hôtel Désolation aura pris plus de temps que prévu. Et toi ?

\- Bah, plus ou moins la même chose. Un peu déçu, mais pas tant que ça. Je retourne à Fort-Vanitas me reposer. Toi ?

\- Je suis toujours en route vers La Frescale.

\- A une heure pareille ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué... ?

\- Si tu fais allusion aux jeunes à problèmes, devina la jeune fille, tu vas vite déchanter : j'ai battu certains d'entre eux, et de ce fait, ils ont décidé de me laisser tranquille.

\- Impressionnant. Tu penses que tu arriveras bientôt ? D'ailleurs, à cette heure, je ne suis pas sûre que le Centre Pokemon soit toujours ouvert...

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'ai toujours la Caverne Gelée, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, mais... C'est sûrement un peu bête, mais je n'aime pas imaginer que tu vas dormir dans cet endroit glacial.

\- J'y ai passé deux ans, Flame. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va... Parle-moi plutôt de ce Pokemon que tu cherchais. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé, hein ?

\- Nan. Mais je ne rentre pas les mains vide, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Tant mieux. C'est aussi mon cas.

\- Alors, de qui est composée ton équipe ?

\- Eh bien... D'un Farfuret... D'un Gremousse... D'un Nymphali et d'un Funécire ! acheva-t-elle vivement, l'air excité.

\- Quoi ? Eve a évolué ? Et tu as attrapé un Funécire ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! En plein combat face à un type de l'hôtel en ruine, elle a évolué. Et plus tard, on est tombé sur un Funécire qui a essayé de nous faire tomber dans un piège grâce à une illusion, mais...

\- Je devine : vu que tu ne vois jamais rien, une illusion n'a aucun effet sur toi.

\- Bingo ! Et on l'a attrapé !"

Il y avait une telle excitation dans sa voix que Flame ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant, sautillant sur ses rollers, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait toujours la même epression lorsqu'elle était heureuse : un air d'enfant qui vient de recevoir un jouet. Son camarade se moqua d'elle doucement, en disant que bientôt elle n'aurait plus de place dans son équipe pour capturer de nouveaux Pokemons, mais elle lui répondit -avec une fausse moue, il en était sûr- que c'était le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle.

"Pour le moment, je suis très satisfaite comme ça. J'enverrai les données sur Nymphali au professeur dès demain ! Ah !...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Flame.

\- Rien, t'inquiète. Je suis juste arrivée à La Frescale. C'est fou ce que cette ville m'a manqué... Je vais chercher le Centre Pokemon, d'accord ? On s'appelle demain ?

\- D'acc'. Je t'appellerai vers midi, ça te dit ? (Elle acquiesça avec un léger 'uh-huh'.) Super. A demain, Ice, bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi, Flame. Fais de beaux rêves."

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif

Âge : 12 ans

Equipe :

Feunnec mâle - Niveau 18

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 31

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 10

Rencontrée au niveau 6, route 22. Nature Modeste.

? - Niveau 14

Attrapé(e) route 8. Nature Hardi.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 37

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 28

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Gremousse mâle - Niveau 18

Confié par Platane avant le début de l'aventure. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.


	4. Chapter 3 : Convocation

**Chapitre 3 : Convocation**

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Ice à La Frescale, et la jeune fille regnignait toujours à quitter sa ville. L'air y était pur, le vent léger, les rues silencieuses, et le sol froid. Le premier jour après son arrivée, elle s'était rendue dans la Caverne Gelée sans hésiter. Son corps et son coeur avaient gardé en mémoire l'emplacement de chaque salle ; il ne fut pas difficile d'atteindre les étages les plus profonds de la grotte. Ice était redevenue la princesse du palais de glace. Elle avait même enlevé ses ballerines, laissant ses pieds nus profiter du contact inoubliable de ce sol qu'elle avait palpé des années durant. En revanche, elle avait enfilé sa cape -qui restait superflue au vue des températures négatives- et l'écharpe de Flame pour ne pas souffrir trop du froid. Elle savait que le professeur et son neveu seraient inquiets s'ils apprenaient qu'elle passait ses journées seule, dans cette caverne lumineuse et mystérieuse, sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir.

Elle avait passer une journée entière à flâner dans les galleries givrées de son palace, avant de retourner en ville, pour acheter du Lait Meumeu et d'autres médicaments pour ses Pokemons, au cas où. De même, elle leur avait préparé différentes variétés de macarons, ainsi qu'aux Pokemons sauvages de la Caverne. Follet, le Funécire qu'elle avait fraîchement attrapé, était particulièrement gourmand quand il s'agissait de macarons, tandis que Gremousse ne mangeait que le nécéssaire avant de laisser aux autres le soin de dévorer ce qui restait. Au fil du temps et des entraînements, Ice appréciait de plus en plus le petit Pokemon que Platane lui avait confié, et réciproquement, Gremousse sortait plus souvent de sa PokeBall pour suivre Ice. Un jour qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de La Frescale, ils tombèrent sur un stand d'objets pour Pokemons en tous genres : des foulards, des pierres évolutives, des peluches, etc. Ice laissa ses Pokemons choisir un article chacun, à titre de cadeau. Ifa trouva un foulard rouge foncé, de la même couleur que sa plume, très à son goût ; la vendeuse ajouta même qu'il lui rappellait l'écharpe qu'Ice portait ce jour-là. Follet parut beaucoup apprécier une pierre ronde et lisse, noire, dont Ice fit une perle pour bracelet. Eve aussi choisit une pierre, mais blanche cette fois, qui se retrouva bien vite accrochée au même bracelet que la précédente. Quant à Gremousse, qui jusque là n'avait jamais rien demandé, il imita Ifa et enfiler un foulard, bleu foncé celui-là.

Ce jour-là, Ice avait ressenti un grand vide en songeant à sa cécité, qui lui interdisait de se représenter ses Pokemons nettement. La seule notion de "rouge" ou de "bleu" lui était abstraite.

Pour se changer les idées après cette constatation, elle avait capturé des Pokemons dans la Caverne Gelée, avant de les envoyer au professeur Platane.

"Ce sont des amis à moi. Ils vivent dans la Caverne Gelée. J'aimerais, avait-elle dit, que vous les examiniez et tout au plus vite, pour que je puisse les relâcher dans leur habitat naturel."

Son père adoptif avait tout fait pour respecter la volonté de la jeune fille. Moins de deux jours après leur envoi, Hexagel et Seracrawl revinrent auprès d'Ice, qui les reconduisit à la Caverne Gelée. Platane ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait en retrouvant ses vieux compagnons et voisins. Car tous les habitants de la grotte lui étaient fidèles, et lui offraient toute sorte de présents. Les Obalies lui apportaient des pierres étranges qu'ils trouvaient dans la glace ou la neige, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son sac. Les Lamantines, dirigées par Bianca, l'aidaient à voyager sur les rives du torrent de La Frescale, en la rassurant quand elle paniquait à l'idée de tomber à l'eau. Même Blanche-Neige la Momartik se montrait plus amicale envers les nouveaux Pokemons de la princesse de glace.

Les quelques jours qu'Ice avait passé à La Frescale la mettaient d'excellente humeur : elle saluait tous les passants dans la rue, prévenait poliement les montagnards que la Caverne était dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas s'y introduire sans autorisation exceptionnelle. A côté de cela, elle entraînait ses Pokemons dur, et s'obligeait à chercher des Pokemons rares pour ne pas laisser toutes les découvertes à Flame. Cela dit, elle était intimement convaincue, et à raison, qu'il s'était accordé une pause à Relifac-le-Haut, pour faire du surf et de la plongée avec Pio. Un soir, elle l'appela pour confirmer ses hypothèses.

"Saaalut Princesse ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Salut, Flame. Ici tout va bien. Et toi ? Laisse-moi deviner : surf, bronzette et plongée à Relifac-le-Haut ?

\- Honnêtement, non ! Ou plutôt oui, jusqu'à hier. Là j'ai décidé de me remettre au boulot. Je suis en direction de Cromlac'h.

\- La ville des menhirs ?

\- C'est ça. Je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir de trouver le Pokemon que je cherchais.

\- Obstiné jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon programme.

\- Et toi ? Tu es à Flusselles, ou pas encore ?

\- A dire vrai... Je suis toujours à La Frescale. Déjà, parce que le chemin entre ici et Flusselles doit se faire à dos de Mammochon, ce qui ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Et ensuite, parce que... J'ai l'impression d'être à la maison, tu sais ? J'adore cette ville, j'ai pas envie de partir si vite.

\- Je sais, je me doutais que tu répondrais ça. Mais tu as quand même intérêt à te remettre au travail si tu ne veux pas que je te batte quand on se retrouvera à Illumis. Il reste à peine trois semaines !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Ne viens pas te plaindre si je te bats à plate couture, dans ce cas !

\- C'est ça, ouais ! (Silence.) Hé, tu as parlé à Platane, récemment ?

\- Hier, pourquoi ?

\- Il t'a pas paru... bizarre ?

\- Je pensais que c'était une impression mais... Si tu as remarqué aussi, ça doit être vrai. Il avait l'air tendu. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Tu penses que ses recherches sont au point mort ? Ça pourrait expliquer son amertume.

\- J'en sais rien, mais..."

Une sonnerie retentit des deux côtés du fil. Les HoloKits de Flame et d'Ice sonnaient en choeur, signe que l'appel venait d'une même personne. Ils regardèrent l'appareil, un peu surpris, une seconde, avant de répondre d'un même geste.

"Professeur ? s'étonna Ice. Un problème ? Pourquoi vous nous appelez en même temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'un 'problème', mais la situation exige votre convocation dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Euh... D'accord, mais, où ça ? demanda Flame, avec un rire nerveux.

\- A Batisques, chez ta grand-mère, Flame. Un train doit quitter Illumis pour Batisques dans deux jours. Je sais que ça ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour quitter vos villes respectives, mais il faudrait que vous embarquiez dans ce train-là -et pas un autre- pour que je puisse vous expliquer.

\- Mais, vous pouvez le faire, non ? là, je veux dire, on parle bien tous les trois...

\- Malheureusement, l'affaire est trop importante pour être règlée par HoloKit. Toutes mes excuses, mais, quoi que vous aillez été sur le point de faire, vous allez devoir le reporter. Souvenez-vous bien : dans deux jours, à 14h pile, prenez le train pour Batisques. Je dois vous laisser."

Le silence se fit. Platane avait raccroché, laissant les deux enfants, incrédules, devant leurs HoloKits. Flame s'était arrêté sur un mur de pierre pour parler avec son oncle, et il se remettait en marche, sauf qu'il retournait vers Relifac-le-Haut, et non plus vers Cromlac'h. Ice, quant à elle, rangeait déjà ses affaires dans son sac et réajustait sa cape sur ses épaules.

"Il aurait quand même pu nous dire ce qui se passait... Il est bien marrant, l'Tonton, mais d'ici, Illumis, c'est pas à côté !

\- Heureusement que je suis pas partie pour Flusselles, alors, ajouta Ice en nouant les lacets de ses rollers. Autrement, c'est clair que je n'aurais jamais été là-bas à temps. Déjà que depuis La Frescale, c'est pas à côté non plus...

\- Au lieu de refaire le chemin par Romant-sous-Bois, tu devrais chercher la Route 16. Il paraît que ça va plus vite. (Nouveau silence.) Maintenant, je me demande sérieusement ce qui tourne pas rond. Tu crois qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je ne vois pas quoi... Je ne me suis pas trop faite remarquer, je crois. Ça doit être autre chose.

\- Ouais... Ecoute, je vais emprunter un vélo, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à prendre ce train. On s'appelle dans deux jours. Rendez-vous devant la gare, une heure avant le départ du train, si possible.

\- D'accord. On se reverra plus tôt que prévu, du coup. A plus !"

Après qu'Ice eût raccroché, Flame se dépêcha de se rendre dans le magasin de vélos de Relifac-le-Haut. Le vendeur mit un moment avant de comprendre l'importance de la situation, ce qui mit Flame dans un état proche de l'implosion. Il s'apprêtait à voler le vélo le plus rapide du magasin quand le type comprit que Flame était convoqué par le célèbre, l'illustre professeur Platane. A partir de ce moment, il se montra plus coopératif, et le laissa emporter le vélo, à condition de le déposer au Laboratoire de Platane, où quelqu'un le surveillerait jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire du magasin aille le récupérer. Le jeune garçon partit donc soulagé, et ce fut en pédalant à pleine vitesse qu'il repartit. Cependant, descendre la falaise de Relifac-le-Haut avait été simple, contrairement à la remontée.

Ironiquement, le garçon croisa la route de plusieurs Pokemons sauvages, plus ou moins forts et aggressifs, alors qu'en arrivant il n'avait presque jamais eu à se battre. Cela lui donna l'occasion de s'entraîner avec Knife, le Scalpion qu'il avait attrapé en cherchant un Pitrouille. Flame commençait à se dire que son équipe serait bientôt suffisamment puissante pour rivaliser avec celle d'Ice, dont il connaissait les atouts majeurs : la vitesse et le lien entre Ice et ses Pokemons. Certains dresseurs considèrent qu'être l'ami d'un Pokemon n'apporte rien lors d'un combat. Mais Ice prouvait le contraire : à force d'encourager et de chouchouter ses Pokemons, ces derniers étaient plus réactifs, et ils s'efforçaient davantage pour que leur dresseuse adorée soit fière d'eux. Flame avait déjà remarqué qu'Ifa parvenait à se redresser des pires situations quand Ice l'encourageait. Cela faisait de son équipe un adversaire tenace, dont il fallait s'attendre à tout. De plus, Ice privilégiait la vitesse de ses Pokemons à leur force brute : pour cette raison, elle avait préféré Grenousse à Marisson, le jour de leur départ. Selon elle, il valait mieux qu'un Pokemon sache esquiver et porter des coups sans se faire toucher qu'il puisse supporter les attaques et frapper fort.

La méthode de Flame était moins organisée. Il n'était pas assez vif d'esprit pour percevoir le potentiel de chaque Pokemon, et la stratégie n'était pas son point fort. En revanche, il savait rebondir et n'abandonnait jamais. Sa devise aurait pu être "tomber pour mieux se relever". Il savait que la force brute et l'encaissement n'étaient pas toujours fiables, surtout face à des adversaires du style d'Ice. Mais Flame savait aussi que, quand on ne peut pas rivaliser face à un adversaire en imitant sa méthode, il fallait en changer. Aussi, il avait jusque là fait des efforts pour entraîner ses Pokemons quotidiennement, de sorte qu'ils avaient vite progressé et vite appris se protéger. "Aussi longtemps que j'aurais foi en eux tous, j'aurais une chance face à Ice", se disait-il par moment.

"Feunnec, utilise Feu Ensorcelé sur Kungfouine !"

Le petit Pokemon obéit, et mit le Pokemon sauvage K.O., avant de se mettre à briller d'une intense lumière blanche. Flame freina en urgence pour le regarder, d'abord incrédule, puis émerveillé en comprenant ce qui se produisait. Feunnec évoluait : son corps grandissait, ses petites pattes se firent plus longues et plus fermes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était devenu...

"Un Roussil ! Super ! s'exclama Flame en écoutant les informations du PokeDex à son sujet."

Le PokeDex mentionna une branche que Roussil devait planter dans sa queue pour en brûler l'extrémité, comme une torche, et de fait, instinctivement, le Pokemon Renard fraîchement évolué saisit une branche d'arbre basse, et la cassa d'un geste sûr. Puis il la fit tournoyer dans ses mains avec dextérité, et éxécuta les instructions du PokeDex, en regardant Flame. Le jeune dresseur lui adressa un regard fier, hocha la tête, et ils repartirent sans un mot vers le sommet de la falaise.

Ils allaient s'enfoncer dans une grotte célèbre pour abriter de nombreux Nosferapti, quand une silhouette spectrale leur barra la route. Surpris, Flame fit un virage très serré pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans, et tomba de son vélo. Le Pokemon -car s'en était bien un- eut un petit rire amusé en le voyant par terre. Roussil voulut aider son dresseur à se relever, mais dut se tourner vers le Pokemon qui commençait à les attaquer. Au début, Roussil ne fit que parer les coups grâce à son bâton enflammé, protégeant son dresseur. Le garçon, bien que sonné et blessé à la jambe, finit par lui ordonner d'attaquer avec Feu Ensorcelé. Mais l'autre Pokemon était doué pour apparaître et disparaître sans leur laisser le temps de le toucher. Flame commençait à perdre patience.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Pokemon ?! Roussil, tiens bon, utilise Lance-Flammes !"

Cette fois, l'attaque frappa le Pokemon sauvage de plein fouet, et le blessa gravement. Flame ne perdit pas une minute, et lança une PokeBall. La Ball sembla hésiter une petite minute, avant de capturer le Pokemon pour de bon. Flame lança un bref "YES" de soulagement, et se laissa retomber sur l'herbe humide du sol pour reprendre des forces. Sa jambe droite, sur laquelle il était tombé, était douloureuse, surtout au niveau de la cheville et du genou. Il se voyait mal remonter à vélo et pédaler jusqu'à Illumis. Avec l'aide de Knife et Roussil, il se mit debout et récupéra sa PokeBall.

"T'es un sacré farceur, toi. Voyons voir un peu qui tu es..."

Il laissa son nouveau Pokemon sortir et le présenta au PokeDex, qui lui donna un nom, un double-type peu commun, et des origines malheureuses :

"Brocelôme, type Spectre et Plante. 'La légende veut que Brocelôme serait apparu quand des esprits d'enfants égarés auraient pris possession de souches d'arbres.' Eh ben... C'est original, dis-moi ! On devrait te trouver un surnom... Que dirais-tu de... Célia ? Brocelôme, Célia, ça t'irait bien. Pas vrai ? (Le Brocelôme tourna autour de lui pour montrer son assentiment, et le dresseur caressa la souche qui lui servait de tête, seule partie réellement physique du Pokemon Spectre.) Cool alors. Bon, il est temps de repartir. Il nous reste pas mal de route à faire..."

Il s'interrompit à cause d'une onde de douleur qui remonta de sa cheville jusqu'à sa cuisse quand il posa son pied au sol. Cette fois il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas pédaler. Jetant des regards inquiets à ses Pokemons, qui savaient qu'il devait arriver à Illumis dans moins de quarante-huit heures, il s'assit sur une pierre. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ici trop longtemps... Que faire ? Je ne peux pas pédaler ni marcher, mais il n'y a pas de cours d'eau jusqu'à Illumis qui me permettrait d'utiliser Pio...", se dit-il. Célia, en comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle avait empêtré son nouveau dresseur, se sentit coupable, et réfléchit deux fois plus que les autres pour trouver une solution. Et effectivement, elle en trouva une. Forçant le jeune garçon à s'assoir sur son vélo comme s'il allait pédaler, elle demanda à Roussil et à Knife de le soutenir. Ensuite, elle saisit une corde dans le sac du blessé, elle l'attacha habilement à sa souche et tira.

Flame se dit d'abord que c'était de la folie et qu'il allait vraiment finir par se casser une jambe. Mais le plan de Célia se révéla plutôt efficace : le chemin était en pente, aussi bien dans la caverne que jusqu'à Illumis. Le vélo prenait naturellement de la vitesse, et il n'avait qu'à tenir le guidon pour l'empêcher de dévier de la trajectoire voulue. Knife et Roussil courraient au niveau de Flame, pour le soutenir s'il perdait l'équilibre en attrapant le guidon. Ceux qui virent passer cet étrange véhicule regardèrent le garçon avec effarement, ce qui le fit rire au plus haut point.

Enfin arrivé à Fort-Vanitas, il confia ses Pokemons à l'Infirmière Joëlle, et se fit lui-même ausculter. D'après le médecin, rien de bien grave, tout au plus une entorse. Avec du repos et une béquille, il se remettrait vite. Bien entendu, le médecin ignorait tout de la façon dont Flame était arrivé jusque là, ni de sa volonté de recommencer le lendemain. A Illumis, il déposerait le vélo, simplement, et prendrait des béquilles à la place. Finalement, il serait à la gare à temps. Alors il prit son HoloKit et dicta, comme aux premiers jours de son aventure :

"Entorse à la cheville droite après avoir capturé un Brocelôme, Célia. Arrivée à Fort-Vanitas à 19h environ. Je devrais prendre des béquilles une fois à Illumis."

Puis il appela le professeur pour lui parler -pas de sa blessure, de son vélo. Platane paraissait toujours aussi nerveux. Tendu. Et toujours aussi peu bavard. Alors après le dîner, il appela Ice, qui ne répondit pas. Flame se releva de sa position couchée, inquiet. La connexion était peut-être mauvaise, là où elle était. Mais si elle était dans les environs d'Illumis ou à Romant-sous-Bois, c'était impossible. Son portable était peut-être en mode vibreur. Mais non, Ice avait besoin de l'entedre sonner, et pas vibrer. Il sonnait, donc il n'était pas éteint.

Alors que le garçon imaginait les pires hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Ice, le portable se mit à sonner, et le numéro de la jeune fille apparut sur le petit écran.

"Ice ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

\- Hé, du calme ! J'étais juste en train de me doucher. (Flame poussa un soupir éxaspéré en retombant sur son lit.) Tu étais inquiet ?

\- Je t'imaginais déjà perdue dans un marais sombre, figure-toi. (Elle eut un petit rire.) Alors, tu es où ?

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil, et j'ai emprunté la route 15. Je serais à Illumis dans deux petites heures, mais j'ai fait une pause dans un gîte de pêcheurs -d'ailleurs, ils m'ont offert une canne. Il pleut des cordes, ici...

\- J'suis rassuré, alors. Quoi de neuf, sinon ? Tu ne devineras jamais, pour moi.

\- Oh, une attaque par un Pokemon Spectre et Plante qui a failli me tuer et que j'ai attrapé...

\- Ouah, t'es douée à ce jeu ! coupa-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui, c'est pile ce qui m'est arrivé !

\- Ah bon ? Non, ça c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi !

\- Mais à moi aussi ! Tu as attrapé quoi ? Un Brocelôme, toi aussi ?

\- Si seulement ! Non, c'était une Pitrouille ! Mais je cherchais un Brocelôme...

\- Hein ? Mais moi je cherchais une Pitrouille ! Et j'ai attrapé un Brocelôme !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Ben je l'ai avec moi, là, donc la preuve que si, c'est possible !"

Après un court silence durant lequel chacun comprit que l'autre avait attrapé le Pokemon qu'il avait cherché avec une telle assiduité, ils pouffèrent de rire.

"Bon, ben je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une solution à ce problème, ma jolie, pas vrai ? Ça te dit de faire un échange, une fois arrivés à Batisques ?

\- Avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte de te montrer mon équipe, si tu savais.

\- Moi aussi. Au final, j'arriverais sans doute à Illumis dès demain. Je peux dormir chez toi ?"

"Chez Ice" était en réalité l'appartement de Platane, dans lequel il ne vivait que rarement, mais qui lui servait d'adresse et de lieu de résidence pour sa fille adoptive. Le plus souvent, elle-même ne dormait pas dans sa chambre, mais sur le canapé, en écoutant de la musique. Toutefois, quand Flame venait dormir chez son oncle, la jeune fille retrouvait son lit dans sa chambre, laissant le canapé à son ami. Enfants, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, mais en grandissant, voyant que Flame devenait trop grand pour partager son lit, Ice avait fini par le jeter par terre, un soir. Quelques minutes auparavant, Flame lui avait volé toute la couverture, et avait jeté son bras par dessus sa tête. Il n'oublierait jamais la puissance de sa voix cette nuit-là.

"Le canapé t'attendra, t'inquiète. Je t'attendrai sur le chemin du Versant, là où il y a un parc pour les rollers.

\- Merci. Je devrai arriver vers 17h. Au fait, tu pourrais -comment formuler ça ?- me trouver une paire de béquilles pour demain ?

\- Une paire... de béquilles ? répéta-t-elle après un moment de doute. Quoi, tu es blessé ?!

\- Juste une entorse après une chute à vélo...

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!... Je passerai à la pharmacie pour te chercher ça, t'en fais pas. Et après, pas d'histoires, tu te reposes !

\- M'dame, oui, m'dame ! ricana Flame. Ça va aller, je te jure.

\- Si tu le dis... Sois prudent demain sur le trajet, okay ? Je dois repartir si je veux arriver à Illumis avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir. Repose-toi, surtout.

\- Promis. A demain !

\- A demain !"

Puis Flame s'étira en posant le téléphone sur la table de chevet et soupira. Ses Pokemons étaient tous autour de lui, à le regarder patiemment. Roussil, Pio, ses amis d'enfance. Hélia, Knife et Célia, qu'il avait attrapé en quelques jours, et qu'il aimait déjà. Il avait sincèrement hâte de les présenter, tous, à Ice. Et de rencontrer ses propres Pokemons. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait raison : il devait se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. Alors il souhaita bonne nuit à ses Pokemons, les renvoya dans leurs Balls, et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Brocelôme femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 38

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Pitrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.


	5. Chapter 4 : Foyer

**Chapitre 4 : Foyer**

Il pleuvait toujours sur Illumis le lendemain matin. Ice regardait par la fenêtre, passivement. L'eau n'était pas son élément, pas plus que le sable. Elle rendait tout flou dans l'esprit de la jeune aveugle, à cause de son clapotis persistant, et de sa liquidité étrange. Aux yeux d'Ice, la neige et la grêle étaient préférables à cette humidité. Elle détestait être mouillée. Du coup, ce matin-là, elle s'était consacrée à tout, sauf à sortir : elle avait lavé ses vêtements, s'était douchée à nouveau, s'était occupée de ses Pokemons, avait cuisiné -des macarons pour eux, mais aussi des biscuits pour elle et Flame-, et ainsi de suite. Puis la pluie avait diminué en intensité, et, armée d'un parapluie au cas où, elle était sortie se promener avec son Croâporal, tandis que les autres restaient au chaud et au sec. Le Pokemon que Platane lui avait confié avait évolué la veille, pendant le combat face à Pity, la Pitrouille, et Ice avait volontairement caché cette métamorphose à Flame. Ce serait une surprise.

Il y avait peu de choses qu'Ice aimât à Illumis, mais parmi ces rares éléments, il y avait sans aucun doute les cafés. Habituée qu'elle était à étudier avec Platane jusqu'à tard le soir, elle était vite devenue accro aux cafés que l'on trouvait un peu partout en ville. Le plus souvent, elle passait en prendre un le matin, en sortant de chez elle, et un en rentrant. C'était devenu un rituel. Elle s'arrêtait chaque jour dans un café différent, pour saisir les subtilités des différentes boissons, et aussi pour bavarder avec des gens différents. Un jour, elle avait rencontré des scientifiques venues d'une autre région, qui s'étaient égarés en cherchant le Laboratoire de Platane. Amusée de cette coïnsidence, Ice les y avait conduit en sirotant un chocolat chaud et en les écoutant tergiverser sur l'évolution d'un Babimanta. Ce fut donc naturellement que ce jour-là, Ice prit son café, comme à son habitude, près de chez elle.

Plus tard, elle passa au Laboratoire -que Platane avait déjà quitté pour Batisques- et confia à une assistante de son père adoptif les données qu'elle avait déjà recueuilli. Cela ne fut pas long, et elle ressortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée.

Ensuite, elle s'arrêta dans presque tous les magasins de la ville pour acheter des provisions : des Balls, des médicaments, des Gallettes Illumis, des Limonades, etc. Elle avait principalement acheté des produits pour ses Pokemons, quand elle passa devant le magasin de vêtements de l'Avenue Floréal. Se souvenant de l'état de ses chaussures après la pluie de la veille, elle grimaça. Puis elle se tourna vers son Pokemon, et lui dit :

"Je déteste cet endroit. Mais on a pas le choix, hein ?"

Même Croâporal soupira, partageant son avis. Mais ils entrèrent et se firent violence pour écouter les babillages inutiles des vendeuses, qui, sous prétexte de la cécité de leur cliente, ne s'accordaient pas sur ce qui lui irait le mieux. Au bout d'une heure, Ice ressortit, lessivée, en tenant deux sacs dans ses mains. A côté d'elle, Croâporal jetait des regards noirs au magasin, comme s'il souhaitait pouvoir le faire s'effondrer par la volonté.

"Désolée, mais ça marche pas. J'ai déjà essayé, fit Ice dans un soupir."

Pour finir, Ice acheta les béquilles que Flame lui avait demandé, et rentra chez elle. Puis ce furent les heures du ménage, du rangement et de l'ordre, celles qu'Ice faisait le plus volontiers, le plus inconsciemment. Dans le fond, l'appartement était plutôt propre, et il n'y avait pas assez de meubles ou de bibelots pour parler de "rangement". Elle ne fit en réalité que passer l'aspirateur, faire la vaisselle, ranger son sac de voyage, et jeter la poubelle. Il n'était encore que 14h quand Ice eut fini de se préparer. Alors, Eve la poussa doucement, mais avec insistance, pour qu'elle enfile ses nouveaux vêtements. Ice s'éxécuta, neutre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait dans le salon, avec sa toute nouvelle tenue. Auparavant, elle portait un débardeur noir et blanc avec un short gris et des leggins courts noirs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval sur le côté, et elle mettait parfois, les jours de grand soleil, un gavroche noir. Quant à ses chaussures, elle les préférait fermées, mais ses dernières bottines, qu'elle avait porté cette semaine -dans le marais notamment- étaient fichues. Désormais, grâce aux bons soins des vendeuses, elle était vêtue d'un dos-nu -dont les bretelles se rejoignaient donc sur sa nuque- qui dévoilaient les cicatrices pâles causées par le Dimoret, des années plus tôt. Elle avait gardé ses leggings, mais en lieu et place du short gris, elle portait une jupe à carreaux rouge, blanche et noire. Jugeant son gravroche trop classique, elles lui avaient aussi conseillé un chapeau de feutre rouge, auquel était accrochée une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ce dernier détail n'était pas superflu, puisqu'Ice faisait toujours en sorte que les gens ne remarquent pas la couleur anormale de ses yeux. Avec des lunettes de soleil, dans une région aussi douce que Kalos, elle passait inaperçue. Enfin, pour ses chaussures, elle avait opté pour des ballerines à brides, plus résistantes que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, rouges comme sa jupe et son chapeau.

"Alors, des avis ?"

Croâporal se contenta de croâsser, l'air de dire "je t'l'avais déjà dit c'matin, qu'ça t'allait". Eve se mit à bondit joyeusement dans tout le salon, en lâchant de petits cris adorables. Ifa resta silencieuse et immobile un instant. Ice crut que la tenue ne lui plaisait pas, mais Ifa finit par tout simplement remettre son chapeau droit -perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des griffes- avant d'acquiescer. Même Follet et Pity paraissaient convaincus, et prirent un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses anciens vêtements : Pity s'était faufilé dans son débardeur pour le faire flotter dans les airs -"Ouuuuuh, je suis un fantôme !"- tandis que Follet essayait de les jeter dans la cheminée pour y mettre le feu. Ice finit par intervenir, en comprenant ses intentions.

"Oh, toi, tu vas adorer faire des feux de cheminée, en hiver, prédit-elle en riant."

Pendant ce temps, Flame sortait du Centre Pokemon en boitillant. Roussil l'aidait à se tenir debout, tandis que Célia attachait déjà la corde au vélo. Le garçon s'assit calmement sur la selle, en tâchant de ne pas déséquilibrer le véhicule de fortune. Il remarqua en un instant que Célia paraissait fatiguée. La veille, elle avait du puiser dans ses forces fantômatiques pour le tirer jusqu'à Fort-Vanitas. Mine de rien, ça faisait une sacrée trotte ! Et même si le trajet était plus court jusqu'à Illumis, il ne voulait pas l'épuiser pour rien. Bien sûr, c'était en partie de sa faute s'il était tombé la veille. Mais il était inutile de lui en tenir rigueur, et cela pouvait devenir dangereux, tant pour Célia que pour lui, qui dépendait d'elle pour diriger le vélo.

"Célia, tu vas faire une pause. Aujourd'hui, ce seront les autres qui tireront. Tu as déjà bien travaillé hier, repose-toi. Knife, est-ce que tu te sens de commencer ?"

Le Scalpion hocha la tête brièvement, et prit la corde. Flame rappela Célia dans sa PokeBall, et lança à Knife :

"Je suis prêt ! Quand tu veux !"

Knife inspira à fond, et commença à courir. Il était plutôt rapide, mais, contrairement à Célia, il ne lévitait pas, ce qui rendait deux fois plus difficiles les virages serrés : le plus souvent, il était obligé de ralentir brusquement pour pouvoir tourner. En plus, le chemin était vallonné : il montait, descendait, changeait de direction. Flame commençait à avoir le tournis, surtout à cause des enfants qui jouaient avec leurs rollers autour de lui. Cette route était fréquentée par de nombreux adeptes des patins à roulettes, qui jaillissaient de toutes les directions sans prévenir. L'un d'eux manqua de renverser Flame, qui soupira de soulagement en le voyant changer de chemin.

Le groupe fit une pause en haut d'une colline pour manger. Knife retourna dans sa PokeBall, épuisé par sa course, remplacé par Roussil. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi quand ils repartirent, toujours aussi maladroitement et aussi vite. Flame se sentait mal de fatiguer ses Pokemons alors qu'il n'était pas trop gravement blessé. Il voulut essayer de pédaler, mais appuyer sur son pied le faisait souffrir. Roussil lui donna un coup de bâton sur le crâne, l'air agacé. "Allez, fais pas l'enfant, je m'en occupe", semblait-il dire. Le garçon le regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant, et se laissa tirer jusqu'à apercevoir un parc à roller, près de la porte d'Illumis. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Sincèrement impressionné par la résistance de ses Pokemons, il décida de leur accorder une pause. Lui, il pouvait toujours attendre Ice sur un muret, le temps qu'elle arrive. En plus, il l'avait prévenue sur l'heure de son arrivée. Même s'il devait rester là seul, ce ne serait jamais très long.

Alors Flame admira les prouesses des patineurs, assis sur son petit muret. Il ne se considérait pas comme un grand patineur, pour sa part. Certes, il savait monter sur des rollers et faire deux-trois figures simples, mais, par exemple, il ne savait pas patiner à reculons, ni faire de vrille, ni... Ni beaucoup de choses que ces adolescents arrivaient à faire, en bref. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant les observer. Il était conscient de ne pas être à leur niveau, mais il y avait une telle grâce, une telle beauté dans leurs mouvements, que le spectacle en valait le détour, même pour un débutant comme lui. Ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était de voir Ice patiner sur la glace : tout son talent pouvait enfin s'exprimer. Il se souvenait d'une époque, pas si lointaine, pendant laquelle elle avait étudié à Yantreizh auprès de la championne d'Arène, Cornélia. Ces études avaient deux objectifs : permettre à Ice de percevoir l'aura des gens, comme le Lucario de la Championne, et apprendre à se servir de rollers.

Cornélia était elle-même une grande patineuse, et une spécialiste des Pokemons de type Combat. Elle avait été très heureuse de prendre Ice comme élève, et les deux femmes avaient tissé un lien très fort. Ice continuait à appeler son ancien mentor régulièrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et Cornélia se renseignait souvent auprès de Platane pour savoir comment allait sa "petite aveugle adorée". Au final, Ice avait beaucoup appris en s'appuyant sur Cornélia, qui était l'un de ses modèles, et Flame se disait souvent qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément : même passion pour les rollers, même volonté de fer, même lien avec les Pokemons. Et pour toutes ces raisons, Cornélia devait être un redoutable adversaire, à l'instar de son apprentie.

En pensant à Cornélia, l'attention de Flame s'était totalement portée sur les patineurs, au point qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'était faufilée derrière lui. Deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, et il couina de surprise. Puis il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait par coeur, et lâcha, outré :

"Ice ! Ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?!"

Elle s'assit sur le muret à son tour, une main sur la bouche pour cacher son grand sourire moqueur. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Flame prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et remarqua immédiatement son nouveau look.

"Hey, c'est pour venir me voir que tu t'es mise si élégante ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Crétin. Mes bottines sont ruinées par la pluie, alors j'ai décidé de changer de garde-robe. J'imagine que tu n'as pas changé, pour ta part.

\- A moins qu'une entorse compte... Tu m'as pris des béquilles, dis ?

\- Tiens, elles sont là. (Elle les lui tendit en parlant.) Tu as réussi à venir sans encombres ?

\- On peut dire ça... Mes Pokemons sont épuisés à force de tirer mon vélo. Il faut que je passe au Centre Pokemon. Et peut-être que je vais aussi m'acheter de nouvelles fringues.

\- Si c'est le cas, je rentre à la maison, je te préviens. J'ai perdu une heure ce matin, je ne compte pas recommencer.

\- Quelle lâche tu fais ! Allez, t'auras qu'à prendre un café et...

\- Tant que je reste dehors. (Il protesta.) Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité à l'intérieur. Moi, tes fringues, je ne les vois jamais. Je sens ta présence, mais pas plus.

\- Okay... Tu m'attends dehors, on prend un café, et on rentre à la maison. Je ferais vite.

\- J'espère bien, ouais ! Viens, on devrait passer au Centre Pokemon avant tout."

"Il disait qu'il ferait vite", s'impatienta Ice en pianotant sur son bras. Elle était appuyée contre le mur en face du magasin où elle s'était rendue ce même matin, attendant le retour de Flame depuis déjà un quart d'heure. "Si ça se trouve, elles vont lui faire acheter tout le magasin". En temps normal, elle se serait donné du courage, et serait allée le chercher. Mais là, elle préférait fixer la porte ardemment. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait d'appeler Flame par la pensée : "descends, sors de cette boutique tout de suite, crétin !". Et, pour comble de misère, le ciel se couvrait sur Illumis, porteur de pluie, et peut-être aussi d'orages. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes sous la pluie, pas alors qu'elle s'était lavée les cheveux ce matin même. Et surtout, en sachant que c'était pour Flame qu'elle attendait dehors.

"Il t'en aura fallu, du temps, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en le voyant arriver après une demi-heure. Je croyais qu'avec deux yeux, tu pouvais choisir tes fringues tout seul.

\- Oh, c'était pas si long que ça. Te fâche pas ! Viens, on devrait rentrer avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir."

Elle grogna pour toute réponse, ignorant son sourire amical. Flame avait la capacité de la faire sourire pour un rien, mais aussi de l'agacer pour tout. Le plus souvent, elle devait se faire violence pour rester ferme avec lui, quelque chose de plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Sinon, comme en ce moment, elle faisait une moue timide, qui peu à peu devenait un sourire détendu. Flame souriait, lui aussi. Il souriait et riait toujours, sans jamais se moquer d'elle. Et pourtant, elle lui donnait pas mal de raisons de rire ; mais cette timidité touchante et adorable lui interdisait toute moquerie.

Finalement, le soleil revint alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Place Rose. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques rues du domicile de la jeune fille, mais Flame se surprit à vouloir rester dehors. En plus, marcher en béquilles fatiguait ses bras et sa jambe valide ; il avait besoin d'une pause. Son amie soupira doucement -"toujours pareil..."- et ils s'assirent sur un banc quelques minutes. Ice, comme à son habitude, mettait ses pieds sur le banc pour s'assoir sur son dossier, afin de ne pas paraître plus petite que Flame. Lui, par réflexe, posait la tête contre ses genoux, pour se reposer. Ça ne la dérangeait jamais, et c'était plus agréable que d'avoir la tête renversée vers l'arrière.

"J'ai envie de me battre, déclara soudain Flame.

\- Toujours aussi direct, pas vrai ?

\- Mes Pokemons vont mieux depuis qu'ils sont allés au Centre Pokemon. Ça te dit, un petit combat ? Un contre un, le premier Pokemon K.O. est éliminé.

\- ... Oh, et puis pourquoi pas."

Elle sortit une PokeBall et lui lança un regard fier.

"Mais ne crois pas que je te ferais des cadeaux sous prétexte que tu es blessé.

\- Je n'en attendais pas tant de ta part."

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, dans l'espace restreint de la Place Rose. Flame devait s'appuyer sur ses béquilles, mais il restait assez stable pour envoyer son Pokemon au combat ; d'un même mouvement ils lancèrent leurs PokeBalls : Ice envoya Croâporal, Flame envoya Roussil. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Ice lança le légendaire "que le combat... commence !".

"Croâporal, Pistolet à O !

\- Roussil, esquive et Feu Ensorcelé !"

Roussil évita l'attaque de justesse, et répliqua aussitôt, mais puisque Croâporal était de type Eau, son attaque n'eut pas tant d'effet. En plus, le Pokemon d'Ice était, comme l'avait prédit son rival, très rapide ; il était difficile à viser, et encore plus à toucher. D'autant que sa dresseuse ne laissait pas de répit au jeune garçon.

"Utilise Ecume !"

Cette fois, Roussil reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, ce qui avait un double effet : le blesser sérieusement puisqu'il était de type Feu, et affaiblir ses attaques. Mais Flame refusait de se laisser faire sans se battre, et il répliqua avec Rafale Psy. Ce n'était pas assez efficace pour changer la donne du combat, mais Flame avait réussi à jouer sur la surprise, un bref instant : Ice ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter une attaque Psy. Mais ce fut de courte durée, puisqu'elle répliqua :

"Bien essayé ! Croâporal, Pistolet à O encore une fois !"

Pour la deuxième fois, Roussil fut touché, et posa un genou à terre. Le Pokemon et son dresseur échangèrent un regard, dans lequel Flame espérait pouvoir lui transmettre du courage, pour qu'il tienne bon. Croâporal devait bien avoir un point faible, il devait seulement le trouver. Roussil comprit les intentions de son dresseur, et s'efforça d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire pour lui laisser le temps pour trouver une faille. Quand Croâporal utilisa Ecume, Flame eut une idée, et cria :

"Utilise Rafale Psy pour dévier la trajectoire d'Ecume !"

Ice ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en l'écoutant. L'attaque de Croâporal fut repoussée et renvoyée à son envoyeur. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment blessé, il commençait à se fatiguer. Mais Roussil était sérieusement touché, et plus affaibli encore : il s'épuisait à esquiver et ses attaques étaient inefficaces face à son adversaire. L'avantage du type jouait en la faveur d'Ice, mais le combat n'était pas encore fini.

"C'était malin, de retourner Ecume avec une attaque de type Psy, reconnut Ice. Mais nous voilà dans une impasse : tes attaques sont inefficaces, et tu ne fais qu'esquiver. Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris.

\- Ah oui ? Alors j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire ! Aire de Feu !"

D'abord, Ice ne comprit pas. Roussil bougea à peine, et aucune flamme ne fut projetée de son bâton. Rien ne se produisit. Mais elle réalisa son erreur quand le sol sous Croâporal se mit à brûler.

"Attention Croâporal ! Saute !

\- Trop tard !"

Croâporal voulut bondir pour se mettre hors de portée des flammes, mais elles semblèrent jaillir du sol comme une éruption, et il fut gravement brûlé. Ice serra les dents, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'idée de Flame était excellente. Croâporal se serait plus aussi agile si ses pattes étaient brûlées, et il perdrait ses forces lentement mais sûrement. Il fallait éteindre ce feu.

"Pistolet à O sur le sol puis vers le ciel !"

La première attaque permit à Croâporal n'éteindre l'Aire de Feu avant de redescendre de son saut. Le sol était humide et couvert d'une fine pellicule de cendres, mais au moins, Roussil ne pourrait pas recommencer à brûler le sol sous ses pattes. La seconde attaque, plus étonnante, lancée vers le ciel, retomba sur Croâporal en moins d'une seconde.

"Tu t'essaies à l'attaque Danse-Pluie ? se moqua Flame.

\- Ouvre grand les yeux, mon joli, tu vas comprendre."

L'eau ruissellait sur les brûlures de Croâporal, qui se calmèrent un peu. Le Pokemon lança un regard déterminé à Ice, qui hocha la tête. Flame se doutait que la suite serait encore plus dure à parer que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là.

"Moi aussi j'ai une attaque secrète ! Vibraqua !

\- Roussil, pare avec Rafale Psy !

\- Oh non, mon chou ! (Son sourire s'étira.) Croâporal, ralentis !

\- Hein ?"  
Roussil n'avait pas prévu le changement de vitesse de Croâporal : son attaque Rafale Psy toucha le vide, alors que Vibraqua n'était toujours pas lancée. Ice l'avait prévu : le bâton avait lequel Roussil se battait était baissé, ce qui permit à Croâporal de l'escalader agilement. Quand il atteint le niveau de Roussil, et uniquement à ce moment-là, il lança à pleine puissance son Vibraqua, qui frappa Roussil de plein fouet. Coup critique. Le Pokemon de Flame tomba à la renverse, tandis que celui d'Ice reculait d'un bond. Le jeune dresseur se précipita vers son Pokemon K.O. et l'appela jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance.

"Heureusement, tu vas bien, soupira-t-il. Tu as été formidable, Roussil, maintenant repose-toi. (Il rappella son Pokemon dans sa Ball avant de se tourner vers Ice, qui portait Croâporal dans ses bras.) Bravo, tu m'as bien eu. Cette dernière attaque Vibraqua était impressionnante.

\- Tu t'es bien défendu. Vouloir dévier les attaques avec Rafale Psy était une bonne idée.

\- Mais ce changement de vitesse, à la fin, était très malin. Je m'attendais tellement à ce que tu attaques à pleine vitesse, que je n'ai pas pensé à...

\- Justement, c'était mon objectif. J'avais un coup d'avance sur toi. Mais cette technique a encore quelques défauts, je dois m'entraîner davantage.

\- Comment tu as eu cette idée ? demanda Flame en se remettant en marche vers l'appartement.

\- Grâce aux rollers, et à Illumis. J'ai remarqué que, quand je patine à pleine vitesse, les gens anticipent mes mouvements, et s'arrêtent pour ne pas être sur mon chemin. Et je me suis demandé : qu'est-ce qui se passerait si, justement, je changeais de rythme après qu'ils aient anticipé mon geste ? Eh bien, il se passerait, dans un combat Pokemon, que l'adversaire aurait déjà attaqué avant que mon Pokemon ne soit à la place où il l'attendait. Son attaque frapperait le vide, ce qui laisserait le champ libre à mon Pokemon pour frapper à son tour.

\- C'est malin... Je me doutais que tu utiliserais la vitesse de tes Pokemons, mais pas leur lenteur. C'est très futé. Il faudrait que tu donnes un nom à cette technique, pour l'immortaliser !

\- Tu crois ?... (Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Croâporal, qui haussa les épaules.) Bah, j'y réfléchirai. Pour le moment, on ferait mieux de soigner nos Pokemons. La maison est juste là."

Les deux enfants passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'occuper des Pokemons. Ils auraient pu échanger Célia le Brocelôme et Pity le Pitrouille à ce moment-là, mais ils se dirent que, peut-être, Platane voudrait les examiner à Batisques pour remplir le PokeDex. Alors ils attendirent. Chacun put rencontrer les Pokemons de l'autre, et s'émerveiller de toutes les anecdotes que l'autre avait à raconter. Platane aurait dit qu'ils faisaient comme pendant les vacances de Flame, quand il rejoignait son oncle et Ice à Illumis : à chaque fois, ils finissaient toujours par se raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, aussi idiot que cela pouvait être. Ensuite, ils comparaient leurs PokeDex et parlaient de leurs prochains objectifs : Flame avait pensé secrètement à aller affronter les champions d'arènes pour devenir plus fort ; Ice avait commencé à s'intéresser aux Méga-Evolutions. Jusque là, aucun des deux enfants n'avait jamais fait méga-évoluer un de leurs Pokemons. Mais la jeune fille comptait demander à son père toutes les informations qu'il avait déjà amassées à ce sujet.

Plus tard, Flame alla se doucher, pendant qu'Ice préparait de nouveaux macarons et autres friandises pour le voyage qui les attendait. Pour préparer le dîner, elle dut attendre que son ami revienne : Platane n'aimait pas l'imaginer couper des légumes ou allumer un four sans quelqu'un -avec deux yeux- pour la surveiller. Techniquement, elle en était capable, mais il préférait éviter de la mettre en contact avec un couteau. Flame, les cheveux humides et en pyjama, l'aida à préparer le repas en bavardant gaiement. Elle l'écouta en silence, riant dans sa barbe. Ils s'amusaient bien, ensemble, avec leurs Pokemons : Flame mettait de l'animation, Ice se moquait gentiement de lui, et leurs Pokemons jouaient autour d'eux.

"Dis, après avoir vu Platane, tu penses qu'on voyagera chacun de notre côté ? demanda Ice, plus tard, pendant qu'ils écoutaient la télévision, assis sur le canapé.

\- Ça dépend... Tu serais prête à me supporter toute la journée ?

\- Tu n'es pas si pénible, alors, je dirais que oui.

\- Alors moi, je suis pour qu'on voyage ensemble."

Il prit sa main et la serra. Elle lui sourit. A la télévision, les programmes s'enchaînaient à un rythme soutenu. Pour Ice, cela devint ennuyeux : elle s'endormit sur le canapé, en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Flame. Le garçon la laissa faire, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller. Quand il la jugea profondément endormie, il éteignit la télévision. Puis, doucement, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et la borda. Ses Pokemons le suivirent dans la chambre et se couchèrent près de leur dresseuse endormie. Flame leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la porte, quand il entendit un murmure. Ice bougea dans son sommeil, comme inquiète. Alors il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et posa sa main sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Soulagé, il l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit sans faire de bruit.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Brocelôme femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 38

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Pitrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.


	6. Chapter 5 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

 _Gare d'Illumis, 13h25._

"Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. Le train de liaison avec la ville de Batisques est en approche. Veuillez vous écarter de la bordure du quai, s'il-vous-plaît. Prochain départ à 14h00. Les passengers pourront commencer à embarquer à 13h45 après avoir valider leurs titres d'embarquement. Merci de votre attention."  
La voi électronique des mégaphones paraissait toujours aussi agaçante à Flame. Pour lui qui avait déjà fait ce trajet il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, l'attente de l'embarquement et du départ était insoutenable. Il caressait le pelage soyeux d'Hélia, pour s'obliger à se calmer. En vain. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait un monde fou, ce jour-là, à la gare. Des tas d'adolescents venus d'on-ne-savait-où embarquaient dans un train à destination de Batisques lui aussi, mais plus rapide. Flame aurait adoré les suivre, mais son oncle avait insisté pour qu'ils embarquent dans le second train, plus lent, mais aussi plus agréable. Ice s'était demandé s'il ferait des arrêts, à Neuvartault et Quarellis, par exemple, et un autre passager lui avait expliqué que leur train était lent justement à cause des arrêts. Mais il avait aussi, toujours d'après ce passager, des vues imprenables sur des paysages grandioses, que l'autre train oubliait.

"Mouais... Pour moi, ça change pas grand-chose, avait marmonné Ice après qu'il soit parti."

Flame commençait à s'endormir sur sa chaise quand la jeune fille vint lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il sursauta, et la découvrit, son sac à l'épaule et un sachet dans la main, juste en face de lui.

"La voix a dit qu'on pouvait commencer à monter dans le train. Je nous ai acheté un goûter, au cas où. Tu as dit que le trajet durait combien de temps ?

\- Ah, merci... Environ... Deux heures. Sans retard, ni accident, je veux dire. On devrait arriver vers seize heures à Batisques.

\- Tu sais si on viendra nous chercher ?

\- Ouaip : Georges passera nous prendre. Tu sais, le majordome au Trousselin.

\- Ah oui."

Ice arrivait rarement à se représenter quelqu'un au sens visuel du terme. Il fallait sans cesse lui rappeler des anecdotes pour qu'elle voie à qui Flame ou Platane faisaient allusion. Flame aurait pu lui dire que son majordome avait une moustache très amusante, ou qu'il portait des lunettes, pour elle ça n'aurait rien changé.

En se dirigeant vers leur train, Ice fut bousculée par l'un des adolescents qui prenaient le train voisin et son Pokemon, un Capidextre. La jeune fille lâcha un grognement agacé, et le garçon au Capidextre se retourna pour s'excuser. Ou plutôt, pour dire :

"Hé, mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?"

Ice, qui en général ignorait simplement ce genre de remarques, grimaça, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

"Regarde où tu mets les pieds. Abruti."

Le garçon parut surpris l'espace d'un instant -surtout parce qu'Ice était largement plus petite et plus jeune que lui. Puis il reprit avec ses compliments et ses flatteries, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille de son âge vienne l'interrompre, en disant quelque chose comme "Gold, arrête ton numéro de charme, on va partir". Ice avait déjà tourné la tête pour s'enfoncer dans le train, suivie de près par Flame. Il l'avait rarement vue insulter quelqu'un dans la rue, jusque là. Et ce, même si elle était en colère. Son attitude face à ce dragueur surprenait Flame. Quand ils furent assis à leurs sièges, il demanda timidement pourquoi elle s'était fâchée contre ce type. Son visage se tordit un peu quand elle siffla un "tss" d'avertissement.

"C'était un crétin, doublé d'un dragueur. Ça a le don de m'énerver, ces gens-là.

\- En général, tu te contentes de les envoyer balader en les ignorant. Pourquoi pas lui ? (Silence.) Hé, Ice ?

\- ... Quand j'achetais à manger, y'en a eu un autre qui m'a dragué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie mes yeux, bien sûr. Alors là... Je me suis demandée si le fait d'être aveugle faisait de moi une sorte de monstre ou... (Elle s'interrompit.) Le fait est que je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air, alors, ce genre de compliment, ça m'irrite plus qu'autre chose. Parce qu'être aveugle, ça a un avantage et un inconvénient : on ne se préoccupe jamais du physique des gens, mais on oublie que les autres, eux, peuvent nous voir.

\- Ice..., murmura son ami en touchant son bras doucement. Etre aveugle n'est pas une fatalité. Tu es même plus forte que la plupart des gens, tu sens plus de choses que n'importe qui. Et, même si ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour toi... tu es vraiment jolie, acheva-t-il en rougissant imperceptiblement.

\- Ah oui ? (Il acquiesça.) Bah... Merci, Flame."

Pour la première fois, Flame était heureux de savoir qu'Ice était aveugle ; autrement, elle aurait vu comme il rougissait, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne mal ce rougissement. Sauf qu'à vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même comment l'interpréter. Ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait jamais. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre, ou avoir très chaud, alors il prit une canette de soda dans le sac d'Ice. Son goût sucré le revigora quelque peu, mais il remarqua aussi que son coeur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?", pensa-t-il en tendant la canette à la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais rougis devant Ice ; il n'y avait aucune raison de rougir. Elle était sa meilleure amie, une sorte de petite soeur pour lui. Quoi qu'il ait pu se produire pour que cette chaleur soudaine vienne brûler ses joues, cela ne devait pas avoir de lien avec elle.

Le train fit deux arrêts, comme le passager l'avait dit aux deux enfants : le premier à Neuvartault, et le second à Quarellis. Peu à peu, le train se vida. Le wagon de Flame et Ice était presque vide après l'arrêt à Quarellis. Ice s'ennuyait à mourir, enfermée dans cet espace confiné et silencieux. Flame posait sa tête successivement sur son épaule et contre la fenêtre. Il avait sorti un livre sur les Pokemons légendaires, mais c'était très vite interrompu dans sa lecture, soucieux de ne pas laisser son amie seule et inoccupée.

"Tu m'agaces, à force de bouger. Pourquoi tu ne lis pas ?

\- ... Tu vas t'ennuyer, si tu ne fais rien.

\- Pff, pas grave. Au pire, tu peux me faire la lecture, si tu veux."  
Il masqua un rire amusé en ouvrant son livre au hasard. Puis il commença à lire ce que l'ouvrage racontait sur des Pokemons comme Celebi ou Giratina, sur Phione ou Lugia. Parfois, elle lui demandait quelque chose pour mieux comprendre, et le laissait reprendre. Ils arrivèrent à parler du Pokemon Xerneas, qui avait d'après la légende de Kalos, la forme d'un X. Ice fit une tête étrange en demanda ce qu'était un X, et Flame se lança dans des explications qui ne l'avançèrent pas plus. Evidemment, lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, que ça ressemblait à une croix ou aux diagonales d'un carré, ça ne lui servait à rien. Enfin il eut une idée : prenant sa main, il dessina du bout des doigts un X sur sa paume, ce qui la fit rire.

"Tu comprends maintenant ? Ça... (Il recommença.) C'est un X."

Plus tard, il traça un Y et un Z sur sa main, pour lui parler des Pokemons Yveltal et Zygarde, et Ice se remit à rire. C'était devenu un jeu qui les entretenait facilement, remarquèrent-ils. Flame rangea son livre, désormais superflu, pour s'y consacrer tout à fait. L'objectif était de faire deviner à l'autre ce que l'on voulait tracer. D'abord, ils commençèrent avec des choses simples, comme "une fleur" ou "une maison". Ice devina même pour "une plume" et "une feuille". Ensuite ils durent trouver des devinettes plus difficiles : "un château", "une dent", "des vagues"... Cela devenait un défi d'imagination avant tout. Flame traçait une forme sur la paume d'Ice, et pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, elle resta perplexe. Il la redessina à plusieurs reprises, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de visualiser la forme. Elle bougeait les lèvres, marmonnant en silence, très concentrée. Puis au final elle lâcha :

"Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un Farfuret.

\- Hein ? C'est comme ça que tu dessines un Farfuret, toi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi te montrer."  
Ses mains habiles prirent celle du garçon, qui regarda avec admiration ses doigts légers tracer sur sa main une silhouette fine et fière, dont on devinait aisément sa souplesse. Elle traça même ce qu'il imagina être un petit rictus moqueur, le même qu'Ifa affichait.

"Voilà. Ça, c'est un Farfuret.

\- Oh, j'devais pas être très loin...

\- Si, crois-moi. Ton Faruret ressemblait à... Un Metamorph, dans le meilleur des cas. Et, au pire, à un Tadmorv.

\- Sympa.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mentir...

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Notre train à destination de Batisques -heure de départ : 14h12- est sur le point d'arriver, coupa la voix du train. Veuillez faire attention à vos affaires lorsque vous descendez du train. Il est 16h20 ; la température est de 10ºC...

\- Il fait toujours tellement chaud, à Batisques..., commenta Ice, visiblement ennuyée.

\- Tu sais, 10ºC, ce n'est pas si chaud, répondit Flame en enfilant son manteau. Même si, pour un mois d'octobre, on ne devrait pas se plaindre. Mais sachant que tu as habité dans une grotte de glace, c'est clair qu'en comparaison, Batisques est déjà caniculaire, pour toi... Tu... Tu ne mets pas de manteau, Ice ?

\- Pour 10ºC ?! Pff, n'importe quoi. Je vais juste mettre ma cape pour ne pas attirer l'attention."  
Et effectivement, elle jeta sur ses épaules une cape courte qu'elle boutonna sur le devant, et se leva de son siège. Par rapport aux autres, elle était très légèrement vêtue, avec son dos-nu et ses ballerines. Mais l'illusion de la cape faisait son effet, et personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque. Flame passa derrière elle pour ne pas la ralentir avec ses béquilles, et ils sortirent dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Georges le majordome les attendait à la sortie de la gare, et sa première remarque fut :

"Monsieur Flame ! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre cheville ?"  
Très vite, il poursuivit avec son habituel :

"Mademoiselle Ice ! N'avez-vous pas froid, avec de tels habits ?"

Les deux enfants le rassurèrent pour l'une et l'autre de ses questions, et, quelque peu soulagé, il les fit entrer dans sa voiture.

"Hum, Georges ? dites-moi, vous savez, vous, pourquoi mon oncle nous a fait venir à Batisques ? s'enquit Flame sur le trajet.

\- A vrai dire, non. Mais il n'a pas fait venir que vous : plusieurs jeunes gens et jeunes filles sont arrivés, en compagnie de quelques hommes. Peut-être des collègues de Monsieur votre oncle.

\- Des collègues ? répèta Flame.

\- Des jeunes gens ? répèta Ice. Mais pour quoi faire ?...

\- Il a aussi appelé Mademoiselle Cornélia, et le grand-père de cette dernière. Ainsi que Mademoiselle Valériane, et Madame Dianthéa.

\- Des championnes d'Arène et... une actrice ? s'étonna Flame.

\- Dianthéa est aussi le Maître de la Ligue de Kalos, je te signale. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi Platane les aurait toutes appelées. Et surtout pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Moi aussi."

Cette impression s'accentua encore quand ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir de la grand-mère du garçon. Platane ne vint pas les accueuillir, pas plus que la grand-mère de Flame ou ses parents. Une servante vint glisser quelques mots à Georges, qui expliqua aux deux enfants :

"Monsieur votre oncle a été prévenu de votre arrivée, il viendra bien assez vite vous rejoindre. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait profitable que vous rejoigniez les jeunes gens qu'il a fait venir. Vous pouvez confier vos affaires à Cécile."  
De plus en plus perplexes, ils s'éxécutèrent, confiant leurs sacs et leurs manteaux à la jeune servante. Ice posa même à contre-coeur son chapeau sur sa cape, et la regarda partir en direction des chambres d'invités. Puis Georges les conduisit à pas lents vers l'un des salons de la demeure, dans lequel les invités mystérieux étaient rassemblés. Ice marchait à còté de Flame, malgré sa lenteur, et parvint, en chemin à lui glisser quelques mots :

"Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ? Cette Cécile, là, elle lui a parlé d'une dispute. Je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles.

\- Cette histoire commence à m'inquiéter..."  
A ce moment précis, Ifa sortit de sa PokeBall ; elle avait dû sentir la nervosité de sa dresseuse et essayait de la rasséréner à sa façon, en restant près d'elle. Ice posa la main sur sa tête, reconnaissante, et lui murmura doucement de ne pas s'inquiéter. Flame, cependant, voyait bien qu'elle cachait une tension certaine : elle serrait les poings, elle se tenait moins droite que d'habitude, prête à bondir sur la première chose douteuse qui s'approcherait d'un peu trop près. Par bien des aspects, elle avait une attitude d'animal sauvage qui refuse d'être domestiqué. Ce manoir, elle le détestait : trop grand, trop haut, trop... C'était à ses yeux une structure étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait sa fonction ou son intérêt architectural.

Ifa sentit, elle aussi, une vague de crainte faire frissonner le dos de son amie. Alors le petit Pokemon s'éloigna de sa dresseuse pour aller inspecter le terrain, dépasser Georges, et tourner au bout du couloir. Le petit groupe d'humains la suivait, quand l'oreille sensible d'Ice entendit un cri lointain. Elle se figea dans le couloir, et attendit de l'entendre à nouveau pour s'exclamer, horrifiée :

"Ifa ! C'est Ifa qui crie comme ça !"

Puis, oubliant tout de Flame ou de Georges, elle partit en courant, suivant la trace de son Pokemon. Elle l'appelait, s'arrêtait parfois, hésitait. Mais les cris d'Ifa étaient bien réels : on aurait dit qu'elle affrontait un adversaire coriace, qui lui donnait du fils à retordre, et même, qui la battait. Pourtant Ifa n'était pas d'un naturel bagarreur ; sans un ordre d'Ice, elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Et elle était trop maline pour se battre si elle se savait trop faible. Peut-être se défendait-elle face à un Pokemon sauvage ? Mais non, elles étaient dans un manoir habité, pas dans un grotte. La jeune fille était folle d'inquiétude en imaginant sa petite et timide Ifa se battre seule. Alors elle se remit à l'appeler.

Et au détour d'un dernier couloir, Ifa apparut, blessée, le regard effrayé. Ice la rejoignit en courant, et la prit dans ses bras. Ifa essayait de la pousser, comme pour l'éloigner, et jetait des regards derrière elle. Mais ça, Ice était trop inquiète pour s'en apercevoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?"

Ifa se retourna en entendant une sorte de grognement menaçant, et grogna à son tour, dans une tentative d'intimidation. Elle faisait barrière entre Ice et l'autre Pokemon, mais la jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers ledit Pokemon. Son visage pâlit, elle se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et une image effrayante -la dernière que ses yeux avaient mémorisé- s'imposa à son esprit.

"Un Di... Un Dimoret..."  
Flame arriva au même moment, et suivit son regard. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser ce qui arrivait à Ice. Elle se mit à crier de frayeur, terrorisée. Flame eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par la puissance de sa voix. Puis il lâcha ses béquilles et la rattrappa, au moment où, évanouie, elle allait tomber sur le sol de marbre. Ifa voulut la ranimer, et l'appelait en la secouant doucement. Des yeux d'Ice coulaient des larmes, rondes comme des perles, en torrent humide sur ses joues pâles. Flame la berça dans ses bras, impuissant. Il savait qu'elle mettrait un moment à revenir à elle, et rien ne pouvait l'aider. Peut-être même valait-il mieux qu'elle reste inconsciente, tant que ce Dimoret était dans les parages.

"Ice... Shh, tout va bien, je suis là. Ifa est là aussi. Tout va bien, princesse, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! lança alors une voix de femme.

\- Dimoret, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
Flame releva la tête et regarda aautour de lui. Sa grand-mère venait d'apparaître derrière Georges, suivie de Platane et du père de Flame, ainsi que de plusieurs vieux bonshommes que Flame n'avait jamais vu. De l'autre côté du couloir, là où se trouvait un salon, plusieurs adolescents étaient sortis, dont le dresseur du Dimoret, un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

"Oh mon Dieu, la petite ! fit la grand-mère. Elle a fait un malaise ?

\- Non..., articula Platane en voyant le Dimoret. C'est pas vrai... Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il y avait un Dimoret dans ce manoir ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Hé, Dimoret n'a rien fait ! C'est ce Farfuret qui l'a attaqué ! rétorqua le dresseur aux cheveux rouges.

\- C'est vrai, il est sorti de nulle part pour se jeter sur lui, ajouta une fille avec des couettes derrière lui.

\- Vous croyez qu'il faut appeler un médecin ?..."

Flame en eut très vite assez de ce vacarme confus. Si Ice avait été consciente, elle aurait sans doute crié pour les faire tous taire.

"SILENCE ! hurla-t-il. Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard ! Ice est inconsciente, je vous signale !"

Il y eut un moment d'étonnement. Puis Platane vint s'agenouiller près de sa fille adoptive, que Flame tenait comme un enfant qui fait un cauchemar. Le professeur la prit avec mille précautions dans ses bras, et demanda à Georges de le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Le majordome obéit avec un "bien sûr, Monsieur" ; et Ifa disparut avec eux, suivant sa dresseuse. Le père de Flame s'approcha de son fils pour l'aider à se relever, en se retenant visiblement de le questionner au sujet de sa cheville. Sa main sur l'épaule du garçon était rassurante, et sa voix fut dure lorsqu'il s'addressa au dresseur du Dimoret :

"Le Farfuret dont tu prétends qu'il a attaqué ton Pokemon a voulu défendre sa dresseuse, aveugle à cause d'un Dimoret justement. (Voyant que les adolescents échangeaient des regards choqués à ce mot, "aveugle", il poursuivit plus doucement.) Ne prenez pas cela comme une insulte personnelle. Mais il faut vous dire... Que la dernière image qu'elle a de ce monde... Est un Dimoret sur le point de la tuer." 

Ice ouvrit les yeux brusquement, en se redressant dans un sursaut dans son lit. Malgré ses yeux grand ouverts, elle ne vit rien. L'espace d'un instant, face à ce Dimoret, elle avait revu l'image terrifiante de celui qui l'avait aveuglée dans son enfance. Mais le noir était revenu tout aussi soudainement, et le choc avait été trop fort. Elle s'était entendue crier, de très loin, et avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle avait vaguement senti la chaleur de Flame qui la rassurait, et celle d'Ifa, mais cela ne l'avait pas fait reprendre connaissance. Sans rien savoir de ce qui s'était dit ou fait après son malaise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour ne trouver autour d'elle que des auras plus ou moins connues. Une servante vient lui parler, mais, dans sa frayeur, Ice la repoussa. Puis une voix familière lui dit que tout était fini, mais elle resta recroquevillée dans son lit.  
Enfin, les auras chaleureuses d'Ifa et Eve, et de tous ses Pokemons, vinrent l'entourer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris le contrôle de tous ses sens et des battements frénétiques de son coeur. Elle les serra contre elle, comme des peluches, encore sous le choc, mais elle arriva quand même à reconnaître les deux auras à son chevet.

"Va... Valériane ? Pépé Volution ?

\- Hé, petite, comment te sens-tu ? demanda la voix chevrotante de Pépé Volution, le grand-père de Cornélia. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, tout à l'heure.

\- Tout est fini maintenant, poursuivit la voix douce et chantante de Valérianne. Tiens, tu dois avoir soif."  
Elle lui tendait un verre d'eau, supposa Ice, qui prit le verre dans ses mains tremblantes, et but timidement le breuvage.

"Que... Pourquoi il y avait un Dimoret... ? Personne n'a de Dimoret dans la famille de Flame, c'est pas...

\- L'un des dresseurs que le professeur Platane a fait venir ici a un Dimoret, qui était hors de sa PokeBall lorsque ton Farfuret l'a vu, expliqua Valériane. Ifa a dû penser qu'il était tout aussi dangereu pour toi que celui qui t'a blessée jadis, et l'a attaqué. Sauf qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Ensuite elle a battu en retraite en entendant ta voix, et...

\- Elle a voulu me faire reculer..., se souvint Ice. Bien sûr... Tu savais que j'aurais peur en le voyant, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-elle à Ifa. Oh, j'aurais dû t'écouter !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, petite, continua Pépé Volution. Tu étais plus inquiète pour ton Pokemon blessé que pour ce qui pouvait t'arriver, c'est tout à ton honneur. En attendant que tu te réveilles, nous t'avons amenée ici. Flame vient tout juste de partir, il paraît que Platane et les autres professeurs voulaient lui parler.

\- Les autres professeurs ?

\- J'imagine qu'il ne vous avait vraiment rien dit au sujet de cette réunion, marmonna la championne. Flame non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Bon. Ecoute-moi bien. Platane a fait venir ici les professeurs de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, et Unys, ainsi que les PokeDex Holders de ces régions.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- En réalité... Il semblerait que votre nomination au poste de Dex Holders, à toi et à Flame, dérange un peu le professeur Chen de Kanto. Surtout parce que tu... es aveugle. Il considère que c'est un travail dangereux pour quelqu'un qui souffrirait d'un tel handicap. Alors Platane les a tous fait venir pour leur prouver le contraire, j'imagine. Mais la conversation a tourné au vinaigre, tout à l'heure.

\- ... Il faut que je retrouve Platane, déclara Ice après un silence en voulant se lever.

\- Pas question ! Toi, tu dois te reposer. Pour le moment, il serait totalement inutile d'aller t'attirer leurs foudres. Attends de voir ce qu'ils disent à Flame.

\- Mais... !

\- Il a raison, Ice. Tu devrais te changer les idées avant toute autre chose. Cornélia est ici, tu sais. Vous pourriez aller faire un tour en rollers à Batisques, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- ... Pff... J'imagine que oui, dans ce cas-là. Mais vous direz à Flame de m'appeler si je ne suis pas rentrée avant qu'ils aient fini, hein ?"

Valériane l'aida à se lever, tandis qu'elle rappelait ses Pokemons dans leurs Balls. Ifa fut la seule à insister pour rester avec elle. La championne d'Arène apprit à la jeune fille qu'elle avait soigné les blessures infligées à Ifa, en précisant qu'elle s'était bien défendue, puisque le Dimoret aussi avait été blessé. Voyant que cela n'avait pas le moindre effet sur l'attitude morose d'Ice, Pépé Volution lui parla en long, en large et en travers des pierres -sa passion- qu'il avait trouvées récemment, et lui demanda si elle avait touvé elle-même des cailloux intéressants. Ice lui avait donc tendu son bracelet, aux perles brillantes, et lui avait parlé des pierres dans son sac. Le vieil homme promit de les examiner au plus vite pour pouvoir les lui rendre.

En se rendant dehors, ils croisèrent la grand-mère de Flame, une petite femme qui riait sans cesse -à l'instar de son petit-fils- et qui adorait les Pokemons de type Fée. A peine avait-elle appris que l'Evoli de sa petite-fille adoptive était devenu un Nymphali qu'elle s'était mise à sautiller pour pouvoir le voir. Ice sentit le sourire lui revenir lentement en voyant Eve s'amuser avec la vieille femme. Puis elle lui demanda d'en prendre soin pendant qu'elle sortait prendre l'air, tout à fait confiante.

Pépé Volution resta avec la grand-mère pour bavarder, tandis que Valérianne conduisait Ice jusqu'au jardin, dans lequel Cornélia devait patiner. En réalité, la Championne d'Arène et son Lucario méga-évolué affrontait l'un des dresseurs amenés par Platane en combat singulier. Le garçon utilisait un Ptéra, et avait donc l'avantage du type ; pourtant l'aveugle sut en un instant que Cornélia maîtrisait la situation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit Valériane.

\- Il va perdre, assura Ice. Regarde leurs positions : Cornélia est prête à bouger, à suivre chaque mouvement de Lucario sur ses patins, alors qu'il est statique. Immobile. En plus, son Ptéra devra forcément s'approcher du sol s'il veut toucher Lucario avec une attaque de type Vol, et Lucario aura tout le temps de se placer convenablement pour parer et riposter. Surtout qu'en méga-évoluant, ses attaques deviennent sacrément plus puissantes et qu'il gagne en vitesse. Ce garçon n'a aucune chance."  
Et effectivement, comme elle l'avait prédit, Cornélia fut déclarée vainqueur après quelques coups bien donnés. Le garçon s'assura que son Ptéra n'était pas gravement blessé, complètement abasourdi, pendant qu'elle félicitait son Lucario. Ice s'approcha discrètement du perdant, pour lui tendre une baie Sitrus. Il leva vers elle un regard incrédule, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il venait du fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, ou de la couleur étrange de ses yeux.

"Tiens, ça rendra des forces à ton Ptéra. Vous n'aviez aucune chance face à un Méga-Lucario.

\- Pourtant, Ptéra est de type Vol, répliqua le garçon.

\- Oui, mais si ses attaques n'arrivent pas à toucher Lucario, alors c'est inutile. Il était obligé de se mettre à sa hauteur pour l'atteindre, ce qui laissait le champ libre à Lucario pour préparer une attaque avant même d'être touché. En plus, Ptéra est grand ; il n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver au dernier moment, par exemple. Ses grandes ailes le ralentissent. Par contre, après un coup, il aurait eu du mal à repartir dans les airs, ce qui représente un désavantage. Tu devrais t'entraîner à le rendre plus rapide, lui conseilla-t-elle. Hé, Cornélia ! Lucario ! Joli combat !"  
Quand la Championne d'Arène reconnut son ancienne élève, elle se précipita vers elle en criant son nom joyeusement. Son Lucario la suivit, et salua Ifa en inclinant respectueusement la tête, geste qu'elle imita.

"Ma petite élève préférée ! Oh, tu vas mieux ? T'sais que ça m'a vraiment inquiété, cette histoire de malaise et de Dimoret !

\- Oui, oui, ça va,je vais bien. Juste un petit coup de frayeur, rien de grave, c'est passé.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Cornélia. Quant à toi, Red, je te conseille de travailler la vitesse de ton Ptéra. Mais je trouve que tu t'en es bien tiré, pour une première fois face à une Méga-Evolution. Je crois qu'Ice t'a déjà expliqué d'où venaient tes erreurs, pas vrai ? (Ice hocha la tête.) Bien. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'affronter, pour voir ce que tu fais de ces conseils ?

\- La dernière fois, face à Lucario, j'ai perdu, se souvint Ice. Mais j'espère avoir fait des progrès depuis mes dix ans. J'accepte avec plaisir. En piste, ma grande !"

Tandis que Red s'éloignait du centre du terrain, Ice et Cornélia reprenaient leurs places habituelles, de chaque côté. Détail intéressant : elles mettaient toutes deux leurs rollers. Valériane sourit en repensant à la remarque de la jeune fille au sujet de la position des combattants : ce duel promettait d'être mouvementé.

"Attention, attention, s'exclama Adélaïde, la grande-tante de Flame, qui servait de présentatrice. Le combat opposant la Championne d'Arène de Yantreizh, spécialiste du type Combat, Cornélia, à notre petite princesse des glaces Ice va commencer ! Lucario va affronter Farfuret ; le premier qui tombe K.O. est éliminé. Prêtes ? Que le combat... Commence !

\- Lucario, c'est parti ! Méga-Evolution ! lança Cornélia en posant son index sur la Méga-Gemme à son poignet.

\- Tiens-toi prête, Ifa !"

Ice sentit quelque chose changer dans l'air quand Lucario méga-évolua. Elle ne percevait pas la transformation sur le plan physique, mais plutôt l'onde de choc provoquée par son aura.

"Ça, c'est une belle aura. Brillante, lumineuse. Je ne peux pas la râter, murmura Ice pour elle-même.

\- En avant Lucario ! Utilise Poing-Boost !

\- Laser Glace sur le sol !"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Brocelôme femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 38

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Pitrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.


	7. Chapter 6 : Les filles

**Chapitre 6 : Les filles**

Flame s'était assis malgré lui en face du professeur Chen, originaire de Kanto. Il avait d'abord refuser de l'écouter, ne pensant qu'à la pauvre Ice inconsciente et au choc qu'elle avait du subir pour crier de la sorte. Mais, voyant qu'elle était encore profondément endormie et que plusieurs personnes veillaient sur elle, il avait suivi Platane dans un bureau. Son père était présent lui aussi, ce qui rassura et -paradoxalement- inquiéta le garçon. Pour le moment, il ignorait tout de ce que lui voulaient ces hommes en blouses blanches, qui posaient sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Mais ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Bonjour, Flame. Mon nom est Chen, se présenta avec un sourire aimable le professeur. Je suis ravi de pouvoir faire ta connaissance. Ton oncle nous a souvent parlé de toi, en bien. Je me doutais qu'il ferait de toi un PokeDex Holder. Tu dois te demander la raison de ta venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? (Flame hocha la tête sans dire un mot.) Eh bien... Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot. Moi, ainsi que les autres professeurs, sommes inquiets au sujet de ta partenaire, Ice. Du fait de sa cécité, nous considérons que lui confier un PokeDex pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas avoir de compétences physiques particulières pour le devenir ; mais nous craignons qu'il puisse lui arriver un malheur justement à cause de ce handicap. Tu me comprends, j'imagine... ?  
\- Et vous voulez, j'imagine, que je vous dise qu'Ice n'est pas capable de remplir le PokeDex de Kalos, c'est bien ça ? répondit le garçon avec une nuance vaguement irritée dans la voix. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez toujours rêver.

\- Ce que le professeur Chen veut savoir, enchaîna un autre professeur, aux cheveux blancs et à l'air âgé, n'a pas pour objectif de vous nuire, à toi ou à elle. Nous nous inquiétons pour son bien, voilà tout. Le professeur Platane nous dit qu'elle est capable de merveilles, qu'elle est plus alerte encore qu'un enfant voyant ; mais pour nous qui ne la connaissons pas, elle n'est qu'une petite fille aveugle, qui a vécut dans une caverne qui plus est. Nous ne pouvons pas la lancer comme cela à l'aventure, sans prendre de précautions ni sans nous assurer qu'elle ne risque rien.

\- Je vous assure, professeur, qu'Ice est tout à fait capable de faire aussi bien, et même mieux, que moi, répéta Flame plus calmement. Elle a appris à tenir bon dans les environnements les plus hostiles, et ce même sans rien voir. Cornélia, la Championne d'Arène, lui a apprit à se servir de rollers, et elle se déplace encore mieux qu'une personne avec de bons yeux. Elle lui a même appris à détecter l'aura des gens et des Pokemons pour se repérer, plutôt que de se guider à l'instinct !"  
Cette dernière affirmation était en partie erronée, mais seuls Flame et Platane pouvaient le savoir. Ice avait toujours réussi à se repérer, mais pas grâce à l'aura, sinon grâce à un don de perception qui lui était propre. Platane avait supposé qu'elle se guidait aux sons, comme les Nosferaptis par exemple, ou en détectant la chaleur des corps -étant donné qu'elle avait vécut dans le froid le plus total. Mais encore maintenant, il ne pouvait pas affirmer clairement d'où provenait cette capacité étrange. Il appelait cela simplement "l'instinct d'Ice".

"Oui, bien sûr, elle sait se diriger, reprit un autre homme. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Elle doit bien avoir besoin de sentir le sol pour se diriger : qu'en serait-il dans l'eau ou dans les airs ? Serait-elle aussi à l'aise ?  
\- Ice... ne sait pas nager, admit le garçon à contre-coeur. Mais elle fait confiance à ses Pokemons pour l'aider, et moi, je suis là pour atteindre les zones qu'elle ne peut pas rejoindre. Dans les airs, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait ; elle n'a pas de Pokemons de type Vol. Mais encore une fois, elle leur fait confiance pour qu'ils la guident.

\- Tu dis qu'elle fait confiance à ses Pokemons, reprit Chen, en tenant son menton dans sa main. Mais tout à l'heure, elle a fait un malaise en voyant un Dimoret, alors qu'elle a un Farfuret.

\- Elle est aveugle à cause d'un Dimoret ! Bien sûr qu'elle a pris peur ! Ifa n'a fait que la protéger, parce qu'elle savait comment Ice réagirait...

\- Et que se passerait-il si elle tombait sur une horde de Dimorets dans une caverne ?! Elle ferait une attaque !

\- C'est faux !  
\- C'est vrai et tu le sais très bien !"

Chen et Flame commençaient à s'énerver, ce qui obligea Platane à leur ordonner de baisser d'un ton. Dans sa colère, le garçon s'était levé, et appuyait sur son pied sans même s'en apercevoir ; son père le fit s'assoir à nouveau, puis il s'adressa aux professeurs d'une voix dure :

"Je vous prierai de vous calmer, tous autant que vous êtes. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de dire de telles horreurs. En ce qui concerne Ice, vous êtes venus de très loin pour en apprendre davantage. Au lieu de vous attarder ici, vous feriez mieux d'aller la voir par vous-même et de vous présenter."  
Le professeur Sorbier -celui qui avait les cheveux blancs- hocha la tête et invita ses collègues à le suivre. Même le professeur Chen quitta le bureau sans discuter. Au fond, se dit Flame, peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour Ice et pour les dangers que pouvaient représenter son voyage seule. Mais son ami la connaissait trop bien pour douter d'elle. Elle méritait son travail en tant que PokeDex Holder. Le jeune garçon lança un regard plein de gratitude à son père, qui avait été le premier à réagir pour le calmer. Platane, de son côté, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, exténué. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits et une forme sourde de colère le faisait serrer les dents ; après tout, c'était de sa fille qu'il était question, et il ne voyait aucune raison de mettre en doute son talent.

"Merci d'être intervenu, Victor, finit-il par déclarer à son frère. Tu as sauvé la mise... (Il poussa un long soupir de fatigue et se massa le front avant de se lever.) Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je dois parler à Ice et...

\- Oui. Vas-y, vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, confirma le père de Flame."  
Platane le remercia une dernière fois, ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu, et sortit. Flame resta seul avec son père dans ce bureau. L'atmosphère se tendit un peu ; Flame se sentait toujours mal-à-l'aise en présence de cet homme puissant qui le regardait parfois avec ses yeux d'acier comme s'il s'apprêtait à le fusiller du regard. Pourtant, au fond, il voyait bien que son père se préoccupait pour lui : s'il avait défendu Ice, ce n'était pas tant pour elle, mais pour lui ; s'il regardait cette cheville foulée avec un tel oeil, c'était par pure gentillesse. Pourtant le garçon ne pouvait pas se permettre, comme le faisait d'autres enfants, de l'étreindre ou de l'appeler "papa". Il y avait toujours une forme de distance entre eux.

"Merci d'avoir défendu Ice, Père.

\- Ne me remercie pas ; je n'allais pas laisser ces bonshommes crier sur mon fils sous mon propre toit. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cheville ?

\- Hum... Une chute à vélo. Un Pokemon sauvage est sorti de nulle part et ça m'a surpris.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

\- Vous savez, c'était tout juste il y a deux jours. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très grave et que je pourrais vous voir assez vite...

\- Humpf... Et ton équipe ? J'imagine que tu as déjà du voyager un peu. Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Vous voulez voir mes Pokemons ? (Son père haussa les épaules négligemment, et le garçon appela tous ses compagnons hors de leurs Balls.) Je les ai attrapés entre Illumis et Relifac-le-Haut. Je me rendais à Cromlac'h quand mon oncle a appelé.

\- Eh bien... Ils m'ont l'air assez vigoureux ; je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Surtout, continue tes efforts.

\- J'y compte bien. Je vais essayer de vaincre les cahmpions d'Arène, lorsque cette histoire sera finie.

\- Hum... Dans ce cas, je te conseille de poursuivre ton entraînement. On ne dirait pas toujours, mais ils n'ont pas été nommés pour rien. A titre d'entraînement, tu devrais peut-ètre passer au château de combat de Batisques. Ou bien à celui que l'on a créé près de Fort-Vanitas.

\- Un château de combat près de Fort-Vanitas ?

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, oui. Si tu passes là-bas, renseignes-toi. En attendant, viens, nous devrions chercher ton amie. Racontes-moi un peu ce que tu as vu pendant ton voyage."

Flame racontait à son père comment il s'était accordé une pause à Relifac-le-Haut pour faire de la plongée avec son Lanturn quand ils croisèrent les professeurs dans un couloir. D'après eux, Ice n'était plus dans sa chambre, pas plus que Valériane ou Pépé Volution, qui étaient chargés de la surveiller. En revanche, une servante les avait rassuré en expliquant qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air. Au même moment, Flame crut entendre comme une explosion, venue du jardin, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna moins d'un instant ; puis il sourit, malicieusement, et se remit en marche, clopin clopan, pour sortir. Son oncle l'appela, sans comprendre, et le garçon cria qu'elle était dehors. Et plus important : qu'elle affrontait Cornélia. Tous les hommes se précipitèrent alors à sa suite, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent à entendre des cris, ceux des deux dresseuses et de leurs Pokemons, mais aussi ceux d'Adélaïde, qui prenait un plaisir fou à commenter chacune de leurs décisions stratégiques. En débouchant dans le jardin, les hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis en découvrant le terrain de combat totalement gelé. "L'attaque Laser Glace d'Ifa" supposa Flame en regardant le petit Farfuret patiner sur cette surface familière avec aisance. En comparaison, Lucario paraissait perdu, et presque désavantagé : il glissait maladroitement sur la glace, et ses attaques ne frappaient que le vide. De même, Cornélia tournait autour de la surface gelée avec agacement, incapable de s'approcher davantage, et, malgré plusieurs changements de stratégie -comme le fait de se servir de Charge-Os pour détruire le terrain, par exemple- elle restait dans l'incapacité de troubler le stratagème d'Ice. Cette dernière faisait fis de toutes règles et, ses rollers aux pieds, patinait gracieusement sur la glace, au plus près d'Ifa et de Lucario pour être capable de rebondir à chaque retournement de situation.

Ifa, portée par la confiance de sa dresseuse, touchait juste à chaque fois, et ne laissait jamais le temps à Lucario de répliquer. Parfois, elle utilisait Laser Glace dans son dos, ou Tranche, ou Feinte. Même en partant avec le désavantage du type, elle arrivait à prendre le dessus. Après tout, avantage du type ou non, comme elle l'avait dit à Red, si l'adversaire ne peut pas te toucher, cela n'entre pas en jeu. Il était temps d'infliger le coup de grâce, car Ice détestait épuiser ses Pokemons lors d'un combat.

"Ifa, prépares-toi ! Utilise Tranche !"  
Cette attaque venait de front, et, l'espace d'un instant, Flame crut qu'Ice ne voyait pas le danger que pouvait représenter ce détail. Ifa courait vers lui ; il pouvait encore facilement attendre qu'elle approche pour lui asséner une attaque de type Combat qui l'enverrait balader. Ensuite, il se souvint de cette stratégie que la jeune fille avait utilisé face à lui-même, et qui nécessitait une attaque de front, elle aussi, et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"Lucario ! Aurasphère !

\- Maintenant ! Ifa, plus vite !"

Cornélia eut un moment d'effarement, mais elle réalisa trop tard, elle aussi, ce qu'Ice demandait. Lucario lançait déjà son attaque Aurasphère sur l'endroit où il s'était attendu à voir Ifa arriver. Mais le petit Farfuret avait accéléré au dernier moment, et, quand Ifa bondit, le souffle de l'explosion la souleva dans les airs aisément. Lucario essaya de parer le coup en levant le bras, mais cela faisait visiblement parti du plan d'Ice : le Farfuret passa derrière Lucario avec un dernier saut, et frappa à pleine puissance dans son dos. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus une attaque Tranche, mais une attaque Poing Glace, qu'Ifa avait du apprendre à force de combattre. Lucario, quant à lui, s'effondra en grognant sur le sol gelé.

"Lucario ! cria Cornélia.

\- Lucario ne peut plus se battre. Ifa remporte ce combat, et la victoire revient à... Ice !"

En entendant ces mots, Ifa regarda Ice, et sauta dans ses bras. La jeune fille l'étreignit en sautillant de joie, en la remerciant et en la félicitant comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre quelle attaque sa fidèle amie avait utilisée, mais pour le moment elle s'en moquait. Son front appuyé contre celui d'Ifa, elle riait et la félicitait encore. Puis, laissant leur euphorie de côté, elles se précipitèrent vers Cornélia et Lucario, qui reprenait connaissance. La Championne d'Arène aussi serra son Pokemon dans ses bras, visiblement satisfaite de l'issue du combat. Puis ils se levèrent et firent face à leur vainqueur, sans rancune quelconque.

"Félicitations, tu mérites de gagner ce duel. Cette dernière attaque Poing Glace, et ce brusque changement de vitesse, tout était très bien pensé. On dirait que l'élève a dépassé le maître, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre."  
Puis elle ouvrit les bras, et prit son challenger dans ses bras en répétant qu'elle était fière d'elle, qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi, qu'elle devenait très forte, etc. Ice lui rendit son étreinte et lui rappela qu'elle avait tout appris d'elle, avant de lui expliquer brièvement comment elle avait pensé à cette méthode qui lui avait, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, assuré la victoire. Puis elle remarqua la présence de Flame, qui continuait à la regarder, encore plus fier et plus heureux pour elle que ne l'était Cornélia. Sa vue -enfin, si on peut parler de vue- arracha un nouveau sourire à la jeune fille, qui courut vers lui dès que Cornélia la libéra. Malgré ses béquilles, le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras et répéta -sur un ton un peu moqueur- les mêmes mots que la Championne lui avait adressé. Ice lui donna un léger coup à l'épaule, complice, et il poursuivit plus sérieusement :

"Maintenant c'est officiel, cette stratégie de changement de vitesse est au point ! Il faut vraiment lui donner un nom.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas douée avec ça...

\- Dit-elle alors que presque tous ses Pokemons ont un surnom, se moqua son camaradesans se départir de son sourire.

\- Mai-eeuh !

\- Pourquoi pas "Cadence Aveugle" ? proposa Cornélia, qui les avait écouté. Après tout, tu y as réfléchi en te basant sur ta vitesse et sur la façon dont elle faisait réagir les autres.

\- Ça sonne bien, ce nom-là, fit remarquer Flame.

\- Tu trouves ?... Hum. Ça me plaît bien. Va pour "Cadence Aveugle", alors !"

Flame félicita aussi le Pokemon fétiche de son amie pour avoir maîtrisé Poing Glace, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire dans sa barbe, l'air gêné. Platane aussi vint féliciter sa fille en la prenant dans ses bras, la soulevant presque de terre pour le plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Obligeant le professeur à la lâcher, Cornélia tendit quelque chose à son élève victorieuse. Ice regarda le petit objet dans sa main, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais Flame, lui, comprit au premier regard :

"Le badge Lutte !

\- Exact ! Même si ce combat n'était pas officiel et qu'il ne se déroulait pas à Yantreizh, l'Alliance Pokemon m'autorise à le donner à tout dresseur qui me paraisse digne de l'avoir. Après ce combat, je ne suis que trop certaine que tu le mérites. Pour pouvoir affronter la Ligue, il faut avoir les huit Badges de Kalos, ajouta Cornélia. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore une dernière chose pour vous deux. (Elle sortit de sa poche deux bracelets noirs incrustés avec une pierre similaire, qu'elle confia aux deu jeunes gens.) Ce sont des Méga-Bracelets, et cette pierre, là, est une Méga-Gemme : avec un Pokemon équipé de la pierre approprié, ils permettent de faire Méga-Evoluer votre compagnon ! Mais souvenez-vous qu'il faut aussi un lien pronfond et sincère entre vous et votre Pokemon.

\- Tu nous les donnes pour de vrai ? couina Ice, surrexcitée. Oh, merci, merci, merci !

\- Aha ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Où est-elle encore passée ?... Valériane ? Ah, la voilà ! Nous avons aussi un cadeau en plus pour vous. Le mien est pour Flame, et...

\- Le mien pour Ice, complèta l'autre championne en leur tendant à chacun une grande boîte."  
Curieux, les deux enfants posèrent leurs cadeaux par terre, du fait de leur poids, et les déballèrent. La bouche de Flame forma un "o" d'étonnement, et il se retourna pour remercier mille fois la Championne. Il fallut plus de temps à Ice pour deviner ce qu'était le cadeau, et, sitôt qu'elle eut compris, elle s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

"Un Oeuf de Pokemon !"

Nouvelles embrassades, nouveaux remerciements. Les deux Championnes justifièrent ces présents comme un coup de pouce pour leurs recherches sur le PokeDex et les Méga-Evolutions, ce qui laissait donc entendre que les futurs Pokemons à naître étaient capables de méga-évoluer ou bien étaient originaires de Kalos particulièrement. Alors qu'Ice montrait l'Oeuf à ses Pokemons, surtout à Eve qui sautillait autour de lui en jouant, deux garçons venus des autres régions approchèrent en courant.

"Mais quelle petite merveille ! Quel est ce Pokemon ? il est splendide ! s'exclama le premier d'entre eux en regardant Eve. Il est aaaadoraaable ! (Eve, amusée, se mit à jouer avec lui, ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux.) Salut, toi ! Je m'appelle Rubis, et toi, tu as un p'tit nom ?

\- Hum..., se racla la gorge Ice. Elle s'appelle Eve. C'est un Nymphali, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Nymphali, Eve. Noté ! Tu dois être Ice, c'est ça ? Content de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Rubis, et je viens d'Hoenn. Mon truc à moi, c'est les concours Pokemon. Alors les Pokemons aussi mignons... Je craque !"

Ice le trouva amusant, avec sa façon de jouer avec Eve et de s'extasier devant les autres Pokemons d'Ice. Elle s'amusa encore plus quand une jeune fille arriva derrière Rubis et se moqua de lui, en disant que la beauté n'était pas le principal chez les Pokemons. La jeune fille, du nom de Saphir, bavardait avec Ice, et lui demanda tous les secrets de cette technique -"Cadence Aveugle"- qu'elle trouvait excellente. Ice lui parlait avec plaisir, quand elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Le deuxième garçon, qui jusque là parlait avec Flame sur les Oeufs de Pokemon, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Le camarade d'Ice n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Hey, salut, ma mignonne ! Tu sais, ma spécialité, c'est l'élevage des Pokemons, alors, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide avec ton Oeuf, tu sais que tu peux faire appel à moi, hum ? (En parlant, il avait mis sa main sur sa joue, ce qui irrita encore davantage Flame.) Moi, c'est Gold. Mais tout le monde m'appelle... Le Bourreau des Coeurs."  
Rubis et Saphir posèrent leurs mains sur leurs fronts, signe que les techniques de drague de ce Gold leur était familière. Ice, en revanche, lui jeta un regard noir -enfin, blanc- et assassin, en prenant la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue.

"Gold, c'est ça ? Je suis littéralement très _touchée_ par cette... _proposition_ , mais... Si tu pouvais ôter tes _sales pattes_ de ma joue, je t'en serai _très_ reconnaissante.

\- Oh, une fille difficile, hein ? J'aime ça..."

Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas bougé son bras, la jeune fille se racla la gorge à nouveau, et cette fois, ce fut son Pitrouille qui utilisa Balle-Graines sur le front de l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable. Les deux enfants d'Hoenn eurent un fou-rire en voyant leur aîné se faire ainsi repousser par une fille nettement plus jeune que lui. En effet, d'après Platane, il devait avoir seize ans, là où Ice n'en aurait que douze en décembre. Puis d'autres adolescents arrivèrent de partout, la plupart se moquaient de Gold, tandis que les autres se présentaient aux deux plus jeunes PokeDex Holders. Ice confierait plus tard à Flame qu'elle s'était sentie écoeurée d'être entourée par tant de personnes, surtout par des _sempais_ qu'elle devrait respecter comme Platane. Malgré tout, ils les trouvèrent sympatiques, et c'était drôle de voir à quoi ressemblait leurs groupes. Dans la région de Kanto, Red, le _Fighter_ , était le rival de Green, le _Trainer_ ; Blue, la _Evolver_ , les taquinait continuellement -au point que Green avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler "fille bruyante" ; et Yellow, la _Healer_ , les suivait en rougissant à chaque fois que Red lui parlait. A côté d'eux, dans la région de Johto, il y avait Gold, le _Hatcher_ , souvent critiqué par Crystal, la _Catcher_ , qui avait pour rival Silver, le _Echanger_ -et le dresseur du Dimoret. Pour la région de Hoenn, en plus de Rubis et Saphir -respectivement appelés _Charmer_ et _Conqueror_ -, il y avait aussi le petit Emerald, le _Calmer_ , qui criait sur eux dès que le petit couple commençait à flirter. Ensuite venait le trio de Sinnoh, composé des deux grands amis Diamond et Pearl et de Platinum Berlitz, qui représentaient dans la conception de Sinnoh les trois esprits des lacs : Emotion - _Empathizer_ -, Volonté - _Determiner_ \- et Connaissance - _Understander_. A Unys, Noir et Blanche se partageaient le titre de _Dreamer_ , du fait de l'ambition du garçon à vouloir affronter la Ligue.

Flame présenta aussi à son amie les professeurs des différentes régions, et gardant sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Elle se tendit un peu alors qu'ils lui expliquaient la raison de leur venue à tous, mais elle ne dit rien, s'obligeant à rester calme. La main de son ami la rassérénait un peu.

Plus tard, les adultes sortirent dîner en ville, en laissant au plus âgés -les PokeDex Holders de Kanto, de dix-sept ans- le soin de surveiller les plus jeunes. En réalité, ils eurent beau s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Ice et sa cécité, la soirée se déroula sans problème : elle connaissait assez la maison et se repérait assez bien pour aller de sa chambre à la salle de bain, avant de gagner la cuisine ou le salon aussi aisément que Flame. Plus tard, les garçons se réunirent dans une chambre, et les filles dans une autre, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et bien sûr, le premier sujet de conversation qui leur vint fut le sexe opposé. Dans la chambre des garçons, ils se mirent tous à parler des filles avec qui ils voyageaient, de leur caractère et de leurs manies. De ce qu'ils pensaient d'elles, aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Gold demanda à Flame s'il sortait avec Ice.

"Sortir avec Ice ? répéta Flame en rougissant un peu. Mais... non ! Pas du tout ! (Il pouffa à cette idée.) Ice est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est enfants, rien de plus. Bien sûr, je l'adore, mais pas comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Gold. Cool, ça veut dire que je peux tenter ma chance !

\- Hum... Honnêtement, je te laisse faire, mais... Prépares-toi à te faire rembarrer. Elle en a tout à fait la force et probablement aussi l'envie.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été surpris de voir qu'elle s'en sortait si bien, commenta Green, allongé sur un lit. Pour une aveugle, je veux dire. Si on ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, on ne peut pas deviner.

\- Comment peut-elle se déplacer aussi facilement ? Les escaliers, par exemple ! pensa tout haut Black.

\- J'ai rencontré une fois un petit garçon aveugle qui avait développé ses autres sens, leur apprit Rubis. C'est peut-être pareil ?

\- Oh, pas vrai, en fait, commença Flame. Ice utilise l'aura qui se dégage des gens et des Pokemons, comme un Lucario. Mais le reste lui paraît flou. Comme un monde noir avec des formes colorées qui sont en fait des êtres vivants. Et puis, elle utilise aussi la puissance qui émane de la Nature pour se guider. Dans la Caverne Gelée, elle est capable de sentir chaque pas, chaque mouvement sur la glace ; c'est impressionnant. En forêt, elle arrive même à sentir tous les arbres, tous les buissons sur son chemin, comme si elle... sentait la vie en eux. Mais dans le désert à l'ouest d'Illumis, elle ne sent rien. Absolument rien. En plus, avec le vent, elle perd le sens de l'équilibre. C'est pareil à la mer : l'eau et le sable la rendent nerveuse, confia-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de sentir un sol compact sous ses pieds pour être à l'aise. En tous cas, la glace est son élément, ça, c'est sûr.

\- Et elle est aveugle de naissance ? s'enquit Emerald."

Flame ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Silver, avant de raconter l'histoire du Dimoret qui avait essayé de la tuer. Les autres garçons l'écoutaient attentivement, surtout ledit dresseur de Dimoret. Ils attendaient, le souffle court, qu'il finisse son récit, et, quand le garçon s'arrêta, le silence demeura. Puis Silver jeta un coup d'oeil à la PokeBall de son Dimoret, avant de déclarer qu'il tâcherait de ne pas effrayer Ice en sortant Dimoret de sa PokeBall trop souvent. Puis Red et GOld se levèrent et, pour ranimer l'ambiance, lancèrent en choeur :

"Et si on allait voir ce que font les filles, hein ?"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Brocelôme femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 39

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Pitrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.


	8. Chapter 7 : Les garçons

**Chapitre 7 : Les garçons**

Ice n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis en dehors de Flame. Elle n'était pas naturellement bavardes, et se gardait bien d'attirer l'attention. Pour cette raison, elle détestait les endroits bondés, où les auras de tout le monde se confondaient, où les bruits se répercutaient les uns avec les autres, et où sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve. De ce fait, ce jour-là, quand tous les PokeDex Holders s'étaient réunis autour d'elle pour se présenter et faire connaissance, elle s'était franchement sentie étouffée. Même en sachant que Flame était à côté d'elle, elle était restée assez crispée pendant toute la soirée. C'était surtout les personnages comme Gold qui la dérangeaient : il faisait tout pour s'approcher d'elle, pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce contact physique étranger l'irritait au plus haut point.

Aussi, quand Blue lui avait demandée de se joindre à elle pour faire une soirée entre filles, elle avait d'abord craint le pire. Ce territoire lui était totalement inconnu. A titre de réconfort, elle avait gardé Ifa hors de sa PokeBall, et sa fidèle amie était restée assise tout près d'elle. Mais en réalité, les autres filles firent tout pour la mettre à l'aise, et l'ambiance devint très vite agréable. Elles parlèrent de leurs régions natives, de leurs habitudes de voyage. Des garçons, bien évidemment : Platinum -dont l'aura impressionnait sacrément Ice- parla de ses meilleurs amis, Diamond et Pearl, qu'elle avait rencontré grâce à un accident ; Saphir reconnut elle aussi être très heureuse d'avoir rencontré Rubis, malgré leurs différences, et Emerald. Yellow avoua se sentir très mal-à-l'aise en présence de Red, ce qu'Ice -et visiblement toutes les autres filles- interpréta comme un signe d'amour caché. Blue était de loin la plus bavarde de ces demoiselles, et aussi l'aînée de cet étrange groupe. Aussi, elle avait pris Ice sous son aile, et commença à la considérer comme sa petite soeur.

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite soeur ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais Blue, est-ce que Silver n'est pas déjà comme ton petit frère ? intervint Crystal.

\- Mais c'est un garçon ! Il y a des choses qu'une fille ne peut dire qu'à une fille !"

Sur cet argument, elle refusa toute autre protestation, et Ice dut accepter d'être désormais la petite soeur de Blue. Et au final, elle ne le regrettait pas tant que ça : Blue était amusante, démonstrtive, bavarde et maline. Sur certains points, elles se ressemblaient ou s'opposaient, mais dans un sens, ce n'était pas mal. Ice avait grandi sans vrai présence féminine avec elle, à l'exception de la grand-mère de Flame ou de Cornélia, mais Blue était plus proche encore que sa mentor. Elle avait cette curiosité que peu de personnes avaient eu envers Ice : elle voulait tout savoir d'elle, de sa façon de combattre, de ses origines, de ses Pokemons. Et même si le passé de la jeune aveugle était encore plus flou que sa vision du monde, elle se faisait un plaisir de lui parler du peu de choses dont elle était certaine.

Les filles décidèrent de faire un jeu. Tour à tour, elles avaient le droit de poser n'importe quelle question à n'importe quelle fille du groupe. Blanche commença, et demanda à sa voisine de droite, Crystal, ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Gold. Cette dernière rougit brusquement et bafouilla nerveusement des propos incohérents, parmi lesquels les mots "imbécile", "insupportable" et "quelqu'un de bien" ressortirent assez fréquemment. Sachant qu'on ne pourrait pas en tirer autre chose, on la laissa poser sa question. Elle demanda à Platinum qui elle aimait, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit "Pearl et Diamond, bien sûr !". Evidemment, elle n'avait pas compris dans quel sens le disait Crystal, mais après tout, c'était une réponse valable. Par la suite, Yellow demanda à Ice si elle était amoureuse -cette fois elle avait insisté sur le sens- de Flame. La jeune aveugle tourna vers elle deux grands yeux choqués, comme si elle venait de dire une énormité, puis elle eut un fou-rire l'espace d'un moment, avant de répondre :

"Aha ! Pas du tout ! Flame est comme un frère pour moi. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, mais non ! vraiment non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Flame."

Contrairement au doute qui restait après la réponse de Flame aux garçons, cette fois-ci les jeunes filles furent certaines de la sincérité de ses propos. Vint ensuite le tour de Saphir, qui demanda à Blue de leur avouer sa plus grande peur. L'aînée des filles PokeDex Holders répondit brièvement qu'elle avait eu, pendant longtemps, une peur terrible des Pokemons Oiseaux, au point de s'évanouir quand elle en voyait. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, elle avait affronté sa peur et s'en était libérée depuis. Au tour suivant, Platinum réfléchit un instant sur sa question puis, tournée vers Ice, à sa droite, elle dit :

"Ma question est pour toi, Ice. Mais si tu la juges trop indiscrète, tu peux ne pas y répondre. Je voudrais savoir ce qui a provoqué ces cicatrices dans ton dos."

Blue, de l'autre côté d'Ice, n'eut qu'une seconde pour entr'apercevoir dans le dos de sa petite soeur de longues traces blanches avant que celle-ci ne se redresse, afin de les éloigner de leur vue. Elle hésita un moment avant de parler, et quand elle répondit, sa voix trembla un peu.

"C'est arrivé il y a longtemps... Quand j'étais petite... Je me suis réveillée sans aucun souvenir dans une forêt enneigée, seule, en pleine nuit. J'ai commencé à marcher, et un... Un groupe de Farfurets m'est tombée dessus. Leur chef, un Dimoret, m'a attaquée et... C'est la dernière image que j'ai à l'esprit. Il m'a rendue aveugle et on a jamais pu me soigner. Mais, alors qu'il allait me tuer, un Farfuret de sa bande a pris ma défense. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'air pitoyable. En tous cas, le Dimoret l'a frappé. Je me suis dit qu'il allait le tuer avant de faire pareil avec moi et... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ou comment, je me suis recroquevillée sur le Farfuret juste avant l'attaque, pour le protéger. Du coup, c'est moi qui ai été blessée. Après, on s'est enfuies ensemble. Le Farfuret m'a guidée jusqu'à la Caverne Gelée. J'y ai passé deux ans, d'après le professeur Platane. C'est là qu'on m'a retrouvé. Et même si j'ai grandi depuis ce temps-là... Encore maintenant, moi et Ifa (Elle tenait Ifa dans ses bras en parlant.), on a toujours peur des Dimorets depuis ce temps-là."

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis Blue demanda d'une voix douce :  
"C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie aujourd'hui en voyant le Dimoret de Silver, alors ? (Ice hocha simplement la tête.) Oh, ma chérie ! ça a du être terrible. Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit-elle en l'étreignant.

\- Mais tu sais, le Dimoret de Silver n'est pas méchant, déclara Crystal. Je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne tous les Dimorets, mais celui-là n'est pas méchant. Il n'a fait que se défendre aujourd'hui, après que ton Farfuret l'ait attaqué.

\- Mais elle devait se dire qu'il était un danger pour elle et pour sa dresseuse, coupa Saphir. Tu as vu comme elle est partie vite quand elle a entendu sa voix ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ice se rapproche, et voit Dimoret !

\- Ifa n'est pas particulièrement bagarreuse, ajouta Ice. Elle s'est sentie en danger, mais c'est surtout de ma faute. J'aurais du la suivre de plus près...

\- Rassures-toi, Yellow ici présente a vite soigné Dimoret, il n'y a pas eu de casse, leur apprit Blue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la faute de Dimoret, en fait. La peur est l'une des rares choses qui fassent vraiment tourner les choses. (Elle marqua une pause.) Tu sais, Silver non plus n'est pas méchant -et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce qu'il est comme mon frère. Son Dimoret lui est tout aussi fidèle que ta Ifa. Si les choses avaient été inversés, Dimoret n'aurait pas réagi différemment, j'en suis sûre.

\- Oui, je me doute qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais -pas plus que son Dimoret. J'espère que Platane ne lui a pas fait de remarque pour ça, d'ailleurs, s'inquiéta Ice. C'est juste une réaction que je ne peux pas contrôler. C'est horrible, mais j'y arrive pas..."

Elle posa sa main sur son front, le dos courbé vers l'avant, et Blue crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, alors elle posa la main sur sa tête. Ice inspira à fond et se redressa en lui assurant qu'elle allait bien. Intérieurement, ma propre faiblesse l'écoeurait ; mais de l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Flame disait toujours que, alors qu'il avait tendant à toujours perdre son sang-froid et à réagir à chaque pique, son amie arrivait à contenir toutes ses émotions et à maintenir une apparence calme. Ce qui rendait ses réelles marques de colère encore plus impressionnantes.

"Enfin, c'est du passé... Hé, vous voulez voir un tour de magie ? demanda-t-elle en baissant un peu la voix. (Les autres filles se penchèrent vers elle pour mieux l'écouter.) Continuez à parler comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ?"  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva sans faire de bruit. Les autres éxécutèrent son plan et poursuivirent leur ronde de questions, en la suivant du coin de l'oeil toutefois. Elles ne voyaient pas où elle voulait en venir, mais Ice se rapprochait de la porte de la chambre. Ce que les autres filles ne pouvaient pas deviner, elle, elle le sentait : et en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ri de bon coeur, si elle n'avait pas eu à rester silencieuse. Arrivée devant la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée, inspira à fond, et ouvrit la porte en grand, triomphante.

"Les garçons, s'exclama Crystal, avec un petit sourire de compréhension. Je me disais bien aussi que Gold ne pourrait pas résister à tant de filles sous le même toit.

\- Franchement, Flame..., soupira Ice. Eux, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner, mais toi, tu devrais savoir que je peux vous sentir arriver.

\- Hé, mais on comptait nous annoncer, pas vrai ? (Une vague "ouais" résonna dans le couloir.) Nous ne vous espionnions pas, se défendit Red.

\- Pas du tout, ajouta Diamond.

\- Vraiment pas, insista Pearl."  
Les filles répliquèrent avec un "ouais, c'est ça" unanime. Mais au final, les garçons s'assirent près des filles toujours en cercle, et leur présence anima la ronde : Pearl et Diamond firent un petit spectacle comique, Gold commença à raconter des anecdotes sur ses aventures, imité par Red, tandis que Green soupirait "fille bruyante" à chaque fois que Blue monopolisait la parole. Flame s'était allongé, la tête sur les genoux d'Ice, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil perçant de sa grande soeur. Cependant, devant leur ingenuité, elle décida de ne pas les taquiner, et au contraire taquinait Green, qui l'ignorait superbement.

Une chose que les garçons remarquèrent au premier regard, mais dont ils ne firent pas la moindre réflection, fut la tenue des jeunes filles. Elles étaient déjà en pyjama, les cheveux défaits et pieds nus, parfois enveloppées de couvertures. Flame songea qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Ice avec les cheveux détachés depuis très longtemps : il lui arrivait même de dormir avec sa queue-de-cheval sur le côté. Gold, surtout, contempla avec insistance la chevelure de Crystal, qu'il n'avait jamais dissociée des couettes qu'elle portait en général ; en cela, il fut imité par Rubis et Emerald, qui dévisagèrent Saphir comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage. Devant leurs regards insistants, les filles ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait, et les ignorèrent en reprenant leur conversation sur Kalos jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repris leurs esprits.

La conversation partit dans tous les sens au fil de la soirée. Grâce à Blanche, les PokeDex Holders apprirent l'arrivée d'un évènement à Kalos dans les prochaines semaines : le festival du Kimono d'Illumis. Flame dut expliquer à Ice ce qu'était un Kimono -"ah, une robe, okay... !", avait-elle fini par lâcher- pendant que la jeune fille d'Unys leur expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'une grande fête, avec des attractions, des magasins, des jeux. Bien sûr, les jeunes filles devaient s'y rendre en Kimono, mais cela ne gêna personne autre mesure. Enfin si, Saphir eut un air ennuyé, mais Rubis lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille -Emerald roula les yeux- et elle accepta en rougissant. Même Ice, que l'idée de retourner à Illumis pour une fête bondée n'enchantait pas outre mesures, trouvait que ça avait l'air intéressant. Gold lança une pique à son rival, affirmant qu'il gagnerait plus de jeux que lui. Silver l'ignora et échangea un regard avec Green.

"Chaque fois qu'il y a une compétition avec un prix à la clé, c'est la même chose, soupira doucement Yellow. Ils essaient de remporter le plus de cadeaux pour Blue.

\- J'ai de la chance, pas vrai ? glissa l'intéressée. Bon, vous êtes partant pour qu'on participe à ce festival ? (Un cri formidable lui répondit que oui.) Supeeer ! Dès demain, on va chercher des Kimonos.

\- Mais... où tu comptes en trouver ? coupa Noir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Valériane ? proposa Ice. Elle est toujours très au courant de la mode, non ?

\- En plus, elle adore les Kimonos, ajouta Flame. Elle doit savoir où en trouver."

Le sujet de conversation suivant fut leur passion commune : les Pokemons. Il était drôle de constater que chaque PokeDex Holder avait sa propre relation avec ses Pokemons, sa propre façon de combattre, son propre talent. Malgré leurs différences, les Pokemons étaient ce qui les faisait travailler dans un objectif commun : mieux les comprendre. Chaque PokeDex Holder avait aussi son Pokemon fétiche : pour Ice, c'était Ifa ; pour Flame, Pio ; etc. Détail amusant : Red et Yellow avaient tous deux un Pikachu qui était leur meilleur ami. Les derniers arrivés des Holders découvraient les talents des autres avec une mélange d'admiration et de respect. Le Mushana de Noir l'aidait parfois à se concentrer quand le garçon commençait à être distrait, tandis que le Metamorph de Blue lui servait à changer d'apparence à volonté. Cette transformation n'était toutefois pas efficace sur Ice, pas plus que ne l'étaient les illusions des Pokemons de type Spectre, puisqu'elle n'était que physique et donc visuelle. Mais elle n'en dit rien à Blue, trop heureuse de montrer son Metamorph à l'oeuvre.

Naturellement, chacun se mit à dire que son Pokemon principal était le plus fort -à l'exception de Yellow la pacifiste et de Rubis le Coordinateur-, et le ton monta entre Gold et Silver. Les filles, même Saphir et Blue, restèrent en retrait en les regardant se battre comme des enfants. Les deux garçons demandèrent donc aux autres adolescents de choisir quel Pokemon était le plus fort parmi les quatre qu'ils proposaient, ce qui était littéralement ridicule puisque ni Flame ni Ice ne les avaient vu combattre. Mais chacun se prit au jeu et choisit, au hasard peut-être, un Pokemon. Il ne restait plus que deux voix à donner -celles de Blue et d'Ice- et les quatre Pokemons étaient à égalité. Les rivaux attendaient leurs réponses avec impatience, ce qui intimida légèrement Blue, qui visiblement hésitait. Ice, de son côté, lâcha simplement, à la surprise générale :

"Aucun doute pour moi : Dimoret."

Silver parut être le premier surpris, et Flame haussa un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. Comme tout le monde se tournait vers la plus jeune PokeDex Holder, elle soupira.

"Ben quoi ? vous m'avez demandé quel Pokemon était le plus fort. Dimoret, sans aucun doute.

\- Mais je... Je croyais que tu avais peur des Dimorets..., commença Diamond, l'air perdu.

\- Et alors ? Ça n'a rien à voir. (Devant leur manque de conviction, elle jura et reprit, agacée.) Ces quatre Pokemons ont tous des points forts et des points faibles, du point de vue statistique. Les types, les statistiques d'Attaque ou de Vitesse, des choses dans ce genre-là. Alors, vu que je ne les ai pas vu combattre, je vais me baser sur ce que je connais. Dimoret est l'évolution de Farfuret ; j'ai un Farfuret ; mon Farfuret est rapide et attaque parfaitement bien ; donc son évolution doit être encore meilleure ; donc Dimoret est le meilleur. Simple logique d'aveugle.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est clair, marmonna Flame en suivant son raisonnement. Un peu tordu, mais clair.

\- Pardon ? (Elle baissa son regard vers lui, toujours allongé.)  
\- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce qui signifie que pour le moment, c'est Dimoret qui a l'avantage par rapport à Capidextre. Qui va donc choisir Blue ? s'enquit Rubis à la façon d'un présentateur télé.

\- Eh bien... Je choisis Dimoret moi aussi ! décida-t-elle. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je connais plus Dimoret, ne te sens pas visé, Gold, ajouta-t-elle ne voyant son expression anéantie.

\- Tu crois qu'il se sent blessé dans son amour-propre ? demanda Ice à Flame.

\- Lui ? D'ici demain, il sera aussi frais et enthousiaste que ce matin, la rassura le garçon."

Puis ils s'aperçurent qu'il se faisait tard, et que Platane avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas les retrouver éveillés à son retour. Alors ils se séparèrent, laissant Yellow et Blue dans leur chambre, et partirent retrouver les leurs. Comme la chambre d'Ice était encore un étage plus haut, elle dut abandonner Flame assez vite. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur le front, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en retour avant de chercher les escaliers. En chemin, elle croisa Emerald et Rubis, qui partageaient une chambre et venaient de saluer Saphir et Crystal, qui partageaient une chambre elles aussi. Plus tard, elle entendit les voix de Noir et de Blanche qui se souhaitaient de faire de beaux rêves. Quand elle arriva enfin aux escaliers, elle croyait ne plus avoir à croiser qui que ce soit, sachant que Red et Green dormaient à côté de Flame. Mais non.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra dans la forme grande et lourde de Gold, trop épuisée pour l'avoir senti. Le choc fut suffisant pour la réveiller, et elle grogna en signe d'agacement. "Sur tous les gens de ce manoir, je devais tomber sur lui", songea-t-elle.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es somnambule et que tes rêves t'ont guidés jusqu'à moi ? dit-il sur le même ton que d'habitude.

\- Dans ce cas, ce serait plus un cauchemar, répondit-elle en baîllant. Attends... Me dis pas... Que tu dors en haut toi aussi ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?"

A ce moment précis, Ice pensa sérieusement à dormir avec Platinum, même par terre s'il le fallait, plutôt que de monter les marches avec ce type. Mais elle était fatiguée de déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir et ne voulait plus que retrouver son cher lit, son merveilleux oreiller, et sa formidable couette. Alors elle soupira et commença à marcher en s'accrochant à la rampe. Gold demanda, avec une étrange politesse, ce qu'elle avait pensé de cette soirée en groupe.

"Bah... C'était amusant, marmonna-t-elle. Mais je suis fatiguée, maintenant.

\- J'oubliais que tu es quand mème très jeune, par rapport à nous ! Tu as quel âge déjà ?  
\- Onze ans. Douze en décembre. (Il lui demanda quel jour précisément.) Le vingt-quatre décembre. C'est le jour que l'on considère comme mon anniversaire, même si on ne sait pas quand je suis née.

\- Aha, c'est drôle ! Tu es née le même jour que Silver, à cinq ans d'intervalle ! Il faudra faire une super fête ! (Ice tiqua à ce mot.) Deux anniversaires et Noël en une soirée, ça va être grandiose !"

Son énergie anima un peu Ice, bien qu'elle détestât les fêtes. Mais effectivement, ce serait un évènement, de combiner autant de dates importantes en une seule. Gold parlait pour lui-même, prévoyant de prévenir Silver de cette coïnsidence incroyable, et déclara même qu'il allait lui chercher un cadeau. Puis il lui conseilla de faire appel à lui si elle avait un problème avec son Oeuf de Pokemon ; c'était sa passion et il l'aiderait avec plaisir. Il l'avait déjà dit ce jour-là après que Valériane le lui aie offert, mais cette fois ces mots paraissaient sincères, et pas vulgaires ou lamentablement dragueurs. Alors elle accepta son aide, et promit de lui montrer son Oeuf pour qu'il puisse voir lui-même si tout allait bien.

Arrivée devant la chambre d'Ice, le garçon lui ébouriffa gentiement les cheveux et lui lâcha un joyeux "bonne nuit !" avant de retrouver Silver, qui lisait calmement dans leur propre chambre. Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges leva les yeux de son livre en voyant Ice et Gold dans le couloir, et il lui adressa, lui aussi, un geste de la main pour tout salut. Elle lui rendit son salut et disparut dans sa chambre, avec un sourire détendu.

Après que la porte fut refermée, la jeune fille s'approcha du bureau où reposait l'Oeuf de Valériane, qu'elle palpa timidement. Elle aurait vulu savoir à quoi ressemblait un Oeuf, s'il était coloré ou ce genre de choses, mais bien sûr c'était impossible. Cependant elle sentait parfois d'infimes tremblements, venus du fond de cette coque fragile, et percevait, ce que ni Flame ni Gold pouvait faire, une vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur, même si elle ne savait pas encore quelle forme cette vie aurait après l'éclosion. En tout cas, elle avait hâte de s'occuper de ce bébé Pokemon à venir. Sur cette pensée heureuse, elle alla se coucher dans son lit, et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Dans la chambre voisine, Silver lisait toujours, et Gold jouait avec un paquet de cartes. Le garçon aux yeux dorés bavardait sans attendre de réponse de son meilleur ami et rival, qui parfois lui répondait pour montrer qu'il suivait la conversation. Il disait que les deux petits avaient l'air sympathiques, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes et inexpérimentés. En quelque sorte, ils lui rappelaient un peu ce que lui-même avait été quelques années plus tôt. En s'en rendant compte, il se sentit soudain incapable de parler davantage. Silver le regarda, après un silence, et comprit :

"Ça fait un choc de penser qu'on a tellement grandi, hein ? mais rassures-toi, Gold, pour ta part, tu n'as pas changé le moins du monde.

\- Très drôle, toi ! répliqua Gold en lui lançant un coussin. Non, c'est pas ça. Je me disais qu'il leur reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Mais j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas à combattre une organisation comme la Team Rocket (Silver frémit à ce nom.), comme nous.

\- ... Ouais... Qui sait ? De toutes façons, nous sommes là pour un moment, alors, si jamais il se passe quelque chose...

\- On sera là pour les aider comme de bons _sempais_ , c'est ça ? J'aime cette idée !"

Puis l'éleveur retomba sur ses oreilles et s'étira. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit sa lecture, calmement, en essayant de ne pas penser à la Team Rocket. Parce que s'il pensait à cette organisation, il penserait aussi à son père, Giovanni, qui en avait été le chef, et qui lui avait laissé un bien sombre héritage en disparaissant.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Brocelôme femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 39

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Pitrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.


	9. Chapter 8 : Relations

**Chapitre 8 : Relations**

Un ami est une personne avec qui on se sent bien, avec qui on aime passer du temps et à qui on souhaite toutes les meilleures choses du monde. C'est quelqu'un avec qui on partage des centres d'intérêt, une passion, ou des moments forts de notre vie. Ice et Flame se connaissaient depuis toujours, s'adoraient, et étaient des enfants naturellement curieux. Tout ce que bougeait ou sortait de l'ordinaire fascinait le garçon, tandis que la fille était ébahie de percevoir de la vie dans les recoins les plus sombres du monde. Lorsque les Championnes d'Arène leur avaient offert un Oeuf à chacun, ils avaient été fous de joie, et impatients de découvrir quel bébé Pokemon en sortirait. L'aveugle sentait une aura se développer dans chaque coquille, mais elle savait qu'il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour qu'elle ait trouvé sa forme définitive et accepte de quitter son enveloppe rassurante.

Etant donné que Flame était blessé, il ne pouvait pas sortir aussi souvent que d'habitude : son père, et sa mère surtout, lui avaient expliqué que son entorse n'était pas dangereuse, mais qu'elle soignerait plus vite s'il arrêtait de courir partout. Il avait plutôt bien réagi, contrairement à ce que son amie s'était imaginée : Flame était obstiné et certainement pas casanier. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans Batisques ou dans les bois alentour, alors qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ses Pokemons chez lui, tranquillement. Il en profitait pour s'entraîner, pour préparer son prochain voyage, et ainsi de suite. Il se rapprochait aussi de certains PokeDex Holders, notamment Noir et Red, qui lui donnaient des conseils en matière de combat Pokemon et à qui il expliquait le principe de la Méga-Evolution, autant que ses petites connaissances le lui permettaient.

Ice, étant une fille, s'était rapprochée plus facilement de ses consoeurs en général, sans distinction. Blue l'appelait sa petite soeur et lui prenait le bras dans la rue ; Crystal lui donnait des conseils pour la capture des Pokemons sauvages ; Saphir partageait son lien profond avec la Nature de leurs régions respectives, etc. A l'inverse de Flame, la jeune fille sortait très fréquemment avec ses nouvelles amies, en ville ou en forêt, et elles disparaissaient pour toute la journée, en quête de Pokemons sauvages, de territoires inconnus, et d'autres choses que les garçons ne pouvaient pas comprendre. A elles toutes, elles avaient capturé un Brutalibré et un Dédenne, pour les recherches du professeur Platane. Et lorsqu'elles ne sortaient pas, elles restaient dans le manoir et s'occupaient comme elles pouvaient.

Un jour, Yellow abandonna le groupe pour aller se promener avec Red ; rendez-vous organisé par Blue, évidemment. Blanche coiffait les cheveux d'Ice pendant que cette dernière lissait le pelage de Sylviva, le Vivaldaim de son amie. Platinum, à côté d'elles, lisait un livre sur les Pokemons de Kalos déjà répertoriés et les Méga-Evolutions, très concentrée. Saphir entraînait son Braségali, qu'elle appelait Poussi, pour qu'il améliore sa précision. En les voyant toutes si occupées, les garçons soupirèrent et Gold essaya de les animer à faire quelque chose. "Tous ensemble", disait-il. Mais obliger une fille installée dans une véranda chauffée avec un Soda à bouger pour repartir dans la forêt qu'elle a parcouru la veille n'était pas gagné d'avance. Ils essayèrent par tous les moyens de trouver quelque chose qui leur plairait, mais elles étaient fatiguées à force de marcher tous les jours sur de longues distances dans les bois. "On ne demande qu'une journée de repos, c'est trop demander ?", s'était plainte Crystal.

Comme rien n'y faisait, et que Gold s'impatientait de les voir immobiles, Ice leva la tête du pelage de Sylviva et murmura pour elle-même :

"Hum ?... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié... quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Blanche."  
Pour toute réponse elle haussa les épaules, incertaine, et déclara qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Dans sa chambre, elle prit son Oeuf pour le montrer à l'éleveur avant qu'il ne parte en expédition découverte. Elle sortit aussi ses Pokemons de leurs Balls, et les regarda tous intensément, comme pour chercher à savoir si ce qu'elle avait oublié avait un lien avec eux. Mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire, et elle se contenta de redescendre les escaliers. Flame l'accompagnait avec son pied presque rétabli, et ils réalisèrent en même temps ce qu'ils avaient tous deux oublié.

"On avait dit qu'on ferait un échange !"

Ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, abasourdis, et sortirent en répétant qu'ils étaient idiots d'avoir oublié "un truc pareil". Les autres Holders comprirent de quoi il en retournait, et les regardèrent faire, curieux de voir quels Pokemons ils étaient sur le point d'échanger.

"Faisons ça dans les règles, déclara Ice en rappelant Pity dans sa Ball.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça Flame en l'imitant."  
Une fois les deux Pokemons à leur place, ils confièrent leur compagnon de voyage à leur meilleur ami. Voilà, aussi simplement que cela, Célia était désormais à Ice et Pity à Flame. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard satisfait, et appelèrent leurs Pokemons échangés pour les accueuillir dans leur nouvelle équipe, et quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Les corps de Pity et Célia dégageaient une lumière aveuglante et Ice, sans rien voir, sentit quelque chose changer. Les deux enfants comprirent dans un cri de surprise :

"Ils évoluent !"

Et effectivement, le corps de Célia s'agrandit considérablement, tandis que celui de Pity s'allongeait. Le Pokemon qui ressemblait à un fantôme prisonnier d'une souche avait maintenant pris la forme d'un grand arbre désséché, sans feuilles, tel qu'on en dépeignait dans les contes, quand les enfants se perdaient dans une forêt spectrale. Quant au Pokemon à la forme de citrouiller, il avait désormais un visage et de longs cheveux, qui formaient des bras semblables à des tentacules. Tant Flame comme Ice étaient émerveillés par cette transformation, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de féliciter les deux Pokemons.

"Célia, comme tu as grandi ! s'exclama Ice avec admiration. Tu pourrais presque me porter, vu ta taille !

\- Et toi, Pity, c'est dingue comme tu es élégant ! Si, si, je te jure ! Avec ces longs bras, tu peux attraper n'importe quoi !"  
Les Holders s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour contempler ces deux Pokemons dont ils n'auraient jamais imaginé l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Blue et Silver, experts en évolution, prenaient déjà des notes dans un calepin sur cette évolution si soudaine, dont le garçon expliqua qu'elle était du à l'échange.

"Certains Pokemons n'évoluent qu'en étant échangés, et parfois même uniquement s'ils tiennent un objet précis, leur apprit l' _Exchanger_.

\- C'est vrai : il existe toutes sortes de pierres ou d'objets divers et variés qui influencent les Pokemons. Regarde le Pokemon Evoli, par exemple, qui évolue selon son habitat, son humeur, et selon la pierre avec laquelle il entre en contact. Ou le Pokemon Babimanta, qui n'évolue que si son dresseur possède aussi un Remoraid ! ajouta à titre d'exemple l' _Evolver_.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible, murmura Ice. Enfin si... mais ça paraît tellement étrange.

\- Il y a toujours des tas de choses à apprendre sur les Pokemons, même lorsqu'on croit déjà tout savoir, déclara Platinum avec un regard attentif posé sur Célia.

\- Platane va être fou de joie quand on lui montrera leurs évolutions, souffla Flame à l'oreille de son amie."

Le garçon avait bien deviné : Platane ouvrit une bouche énorme en voyant dans le jardin deux Pokemons aussi difficiles à obtenir et aussi particuliers que Desséliande et Bansheetrouille. Mais l'émotion fut encore plus forte de la part d'Adélaïde, la grande-tante de Flame, qui avait une obsession avec le type Spectre, alors que sa soeur -la grand-mère de Flame- adorait le type Fée. Adélaïde prenait des photos sous tous les angles des deux nouveaux Pokemons de son petit-neveu et de sa petite-nièce, en les félicitant d'avoir obtenu de "si beaux specimens". A côté d'elle, sa soeur berçait Eve dans ses bras ; la petite Nymphali s'était beaucoup amusée avec la vieille femme ces derniers temps, et Ice pensait la confier à la grand-mère pendant quelques temps, car celle-ci prétendait pouvoir lui enseigner les plus puissantes attaques de type Fée.

Ice et Flame échangèrent un regard en voyant Adélaïde s'extasier sur ces Pokemons, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir les admirer plus longtemps. Ils eurent la mème idée, et le garçon proposa :

"Dis, Tante Adélaïde, tu veux qu'on te les confie ? Après tout, Eve reste déjà ici, avec Grand-mère. Tu pourrais les observer, le temps qu'on finisse de remplir le PokeDex.

\- Après tout, tu es une spécialiste du type Spectre, appuya Ice. Ils ne pourraient pas être entre de meilleures mains."  
La vieille femme les étreignit entre ses petits bras, curieusement plus forte que ce que les enfants avaient cru, en les remerciant avec une voix suraiguë. Ice lui promit aussi de lui présenter Follet une fois qu'il aurait tout à fait évolué, puisqu'il était lui aussi un type Spectre. La Grand-mère intervint à son tour, en les pressant de capturer des Pokemons Fée pour les lui montrer. Puis, bondissant sur cette opportunité, Gold lança à la cantonnade :

"Et si on allait tous chercher des Pokemons de type Spectre et Fée pour ces charmantes dames ?"  
Cette fois, la plupart des adolescents acceptèrent : le trio de Sinnoh préféra rester au manoir, pour se renseigner au sujet des Méga-Evolutions, tandis que Red et Yellow n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur sortie en ville. Même Flame obtint de son père de pouvoir sortir ce jour-là, en promettant d'être prudent. Chaque PokeDex Holder s'arma de ses PokeBalls, de son téléphone et de tout le nécessaire pour leur expédition. Gold conseilla aux deux jeunots de prendre avec eux leurs Oeufs, car ils pouvaient évoluer grâce à l'énergie de leurs autres partenaires. Ils acceptèrent, et prirent grand soin de les protéger dans leurs sacs pour ne pas risquer de les abîmer. Flame remarqua qu'Ice enveloppait son Oeuf dans un long tissu rouge, qu'il reconnut avec effarement.

"Hé, c'est pas l'écharpe que je t'avais donnée dans la Caverne Gelée ? demanda-t-il discrètement.

\- Hum ? Ah, si. Je la garde pour les régions du nord-est, où il fait toujours plutôt froid. Mais pour le moment, elle va protéger ce petit Oeuf."  
Le garçon sourit à cette idée. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'Ice avait fini par jeter cette écharpe, ce qu'il aurait trouvé normal. Après tout, cela faisait six ans. Mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait gardée, et continuait de la chérir comme ce jour-là, dans la grotte, comme un souvenir du début de son amitié avec Flame. Et cette constatation le touchait, du fond du coeur.

"Prêts à partir ? lança Noir en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Uh-huh, répondit Ice.

\- Ouaip, fit Flame."

 _Trois heures plus tard._

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où on va ? demanda Blanche avec une nuance de peur dans la voix.

\- C'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Blue nous enfoncer dans les bois comme ça, marmonna Green.

\- Hé, ça fait vingt minutes que Gold est passé devant moi, se défendit la jeune fille. Je ne fais que le suivre.

\- Oh non..., soupirèrent Silver et Crystal, en choeur.

\- Je me disais bien, ouais..., reprit Ice.

\- On est perdu, quoi, conclut Flame."

Ils avançaient en file indienne, zigzagant à travers les bois sans faire de pause. En temps normal, ça ne leur aurait pas posé de problème ; les filles s'étaient déjà rendus dans les bois et connaissaient leurs détours. Mais là, elles ne reconnaissaient plus vraiment la forêt, et plusieurs Pokemons sauvages étaient apparus dans leur exploration pour les attaquer. Ils avaient réussis à les repousser, bien sûr, mais cela restait inquiétant. Ce n'était plus les mêmes que ceux que les jeunes filles avaient déjà aperçus. Pour comble de misère, le brouillard commençait même à se lever.

"Hé ! stop devant, cria Flame. Ça sert à rien de continuer comme ça, on devrait faire une pause pour nous repérer.

\- Je suis assez d'accord ! lança Blue."  
A la première clairière qu'ils trouvèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent. Malheureusement, il devenait difficile de se repérer : les téléphones ne trouvaient pas de réseau, les PokeDex ne disposaient pas d'une carte assez détaillée, et une boussole était inutile s'ils ne pouvaient pas se situer sur la carte de Flame. Autrement dit, ils étaient totalement perdus, et sans aucun moyen de trouver de l'aide. A cause du brouillard, les Pokemons Vol ne pouvaient plus distinguer Batisques, et au ras du sol, la situation devenait critique.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? murmura Emerald avec un agacement visible. Saphir, toi qui adore la forêt, tu saurais pas comment rentrer ?

\- J'peux rien faire avec ce brouillard, j'y vois rien. En plus, cette forêt, je la connais pas aussi bien que celle de Rosyères !

\- Quand le brouillard tombe comme ça, il tient toute la journée... et toute la nuit, les avertit Flame. On a intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour rentrer au manoir.

\- Surtout que si la nuit tombe, les Pokemons sauvages vont nous attaquer plus facilement. Bon... ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? lança Gold."  
Pas de réponse. Blue rappela dans sa PokeBall son Grodoudou, avec qui elle avait voulu flotter au-dessus du brouillard, en vain. Green fit de même avec son Dracaufeu, qui n'avait rien vu depuis le ciel à cause de la brume blanche. Le moral de l'ensemble des adolescents commençait à baisser à vue d'oeil. A l'exception d'Ice, tout le monde commençait à avoir peur de ce brouillard épais. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, pour ne pas perdre qui que ce soit dans la clairière. Flame sortit Roussil de sa Ball pour qu'il puisse les éclairer un peu dans cette purée de pois, ce qui créa comme un feu follet dans les blanches ténèbres qui les entouraient.

"Ice, appela-t-il. Ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se levant. Pour moi, ce brouillard ne change pas grand-chose. Ce n'est que de l'humidité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- ... J'essaie de repérer une sortie dans cette forêt, mais ça prend du temps, annonça la jeune aveugle en grimaçant. On s'est enfoncé trop loin, c'est difficile de revenir en arrière depuis un tel niveau.

\- Mais..., insista le garçon.

\- Mais... c'est comme dans la Caverne Gelée, dans le fond. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes de calme et je nous trouverai une sortie.

\- Ice, t'es la meilleure...

\- Tu me le répèteras quand on sera au manoir, hein ?"  
Flame la laissa donc se concentrer, et expliqua à ses aînés ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Le plus souvent, ils se montrèrent perplexes ; mais le désespoir les faisait espérer qu'Ice pourrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour eux. Quand elle se rapprocha de Green et Blue, ils sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas vue arriver ; et justement, tel était l'avantage d'Ice : elle, elle les sentait encore.

"J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de sortir. Tenez-vous tous par la main, sinon on se perdra. Et rappelez vos Pokemons, ça nous permettra d'être plus discrets dans le brouillard."  
Un peu à contre-coeur, ils obéirent pour se plonger tout à fait dans le brouillard, sans rien voir autour d'eux. La seule façon de suivre Ice était de se donner la main et de faire confiance à l'aveugle, en tête de file. Ice avançait sans même faire attention aux arbres autour d'elle : elle arrivait à les sentir, et prévenait ceux qui la suivaient de leur présence. Malgré tout, Noir parvint à se cogner à l'un d'entre eux, et ils ralentirent tous pour s'assurer que personne n'avait lâché la main de personne. Le problème avec cette méthode d'avancée était néanmoins qu'il était difficile, et même impossible, de savoir si Ice ne se trompait pas de direction en laissant son aura la guider. Flame lui faisait aveuglément confiance, mais il savait que ses aînés, plus rationnels, qui ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien, étaient dubitatifs.

A chaque virage, il sentait la main de Crystal, devant lui, se crisper un peu, tandis que celle d'Emerald, derrière lui, resserrait un peu plus son étreinte sur la sienne.

"On arrive bientôt ? demanda timidement quelqu'un.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de savoir où tu vas ?

\- J'y vois que dalle, ça fait peur..."  
Ice ne répondait pas, le plus souvent, et Flame devinait pourquoi : les yeux clos, le souffle maîtrisé, elle se concentrait toute entière sur son aura, qui pouvait soit les perdre tout à fait, soit les sauver. La tension du groupe se relâcha quand ils aperçurent une étendue d'eau lisse, étonnament visiblement dans la brume. Saphir poussa un cri de soulagement :

"C'est le lac qu'on a vu hier en cherchant Dédenne ! On retourne bel et bien vers Batisques !"

Une vague de soulagement traversa la file de dresseurs, qui décidèrent de faire une petite pause sur le bord du lac avant de repartir. Flame posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ice quand ils trouvèrent un bel endroit pour s'arrêter. Elle sursauta, comme si elle avait toujours été en contact avec l'aura de cette forêt et que l'arrivée de Flame l'avait surprise. Puis elle tourna vers lui un visage fatigué et lui sourit.

"A partir d'ici, on n'est plus très loin du manoir, lui annonça-t-elle. Alors, ce brouillard, il est toujours aussi épais ?

\- Bah, bizarrement, pas ici. Pourtant, près d'un lac... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y en ait encore plus.

\- C'est vrai... Il y a un truc bizarre dans le lac, remarqua-t-elle. Hé, tu as Pio avec toi, non ? (Il acquiesça.) Peut-être que vous devriez plonger au fond du lac pour voir ce qui se passe. C'est drôle, c'est comme une aura, mais... Endromie ? Ou... Attends ! (Elle se tourna vers son sac, qu'elle ouvrit et dont elle tira l'Oeuf.) C'est ça ! Comme un Oeuf !

\- Il y a un Oeuf au fond du lac ? répéta Flame.

\- Oui, ça ne peut qu'être ça ! Et son aura est puissante. Je crois qu'il va bientôt éclore.

\- Un Oeuf sur le point d'éclore au fond du lac ! paniqua Gold. Mais il va se noyer si ce n'est pas un Pokemon de type Eau.

\- Mais peut-être que c'en est un, dit Silver. Et dans ce cas, c'est sur la terre ferme qu'il sera mal-à-l'aise. Mais on devrait plonger, tous, pour le retrouver. Si c'est un Pokemon de type Eau, on le relâchera dans son habitat naturel."

Sur ces mots, ils appelèrent leurs Pokemons aquatiques et plongèrent. Seule Ice resta sur la terre ferme, les yeux clos, pour percevoir leurs auras et les guider.

"Il doit être très profondément engloutis, cria-t-elle à Rubis qui navigait sur son Millobellus. Au centre du lac !"  
Le garçon lui répondit qu'il avait compris et, retenant son souffle, il plongea. Au même moment, Saphir remonta à la surface avec son Relicanth.

"On y voit pas grand-chose, là dessous ! Même le Lanturn de Flame a du mal à repérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous avez réussi à atteindre le fond du lac ?

\- Ouais, mais aussitôt arrivés, on doit remonter parce qu'on manque d'air.

\- Hum... Il doit pourtant être tout près de vous... Attends, je vous envoie Croâporal, il peut vous donner un coup de main."

Son Pokemon rejoignit Saphir dans l'eau et l'écouta attentivement expliquer la localisation de l'Oeuf. Puis il plongea avec Saphir et son Relicanth. A mesure que les secondes et les minutes passaient, les Holders remontaient à la surface, prenaient de l'air et replongeaient, vainement. Pourtant ils avaient parfois l'impression de s'approcher de quelque chose au fond du lac. Mais dans la vase et l'obscurité, leurs recherches étaient difficiles. De plus, Ice qui était la seule à pouvoir sentir sa présence nettement ne savait pas nager, et refusait catégoriquement d'apprendre. Et soudain, Flame remonta à la surface et cria :

"J'l'ai vu ! Y'a vraiment un Oeuf là d'ssous ! Je vais essayer de le remonter !"  
Flame et Pio disparurent à nouveau sous les flots, tandis que le Léviator bleu de Green remontait à la surface.

"Il l'a trouvé ! lui annonça Ice avec soulagement.

\- Okay, je plonge, c'est r'parti !"

Et enfin, moins d'une minute plus tard, la tête de Flame émergea des eaux du lac, et il tira hors de l'eau un Oeuf, qui dans la conception aveugle du monde d'Ice, brillait de mille feux. Tous les PokeDex Holders remontèrent à la surface et vinrent se réunir sur le bord de l'eau, trempés mais satisfaits. D'après les dires de Blue, cet Oeuf était "adorable", et ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Gold, le spécialiste en la matière, s'approcha et le palpa doucement.

"Il bouge, ça veut dire qu'il va éclore !"

Flame et Ice avaient aussi sortis leurs Oeufs au moment de faire une pause. La surprise fut donc totale quand les trois Oeufs s'illuminèrent en même temps, dans les bras de trois dresseurs différents, aveuglant même le sixième sens d'Ice. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, de petits bébés Pokemons se tenaient dans leurs bras, comme s'ils se réveillaient. Ice entendit un "oooooh" général de la part des autres dresseurs, qui se penchèrent pour les regarder.

"Regardez ces petits trésors ! s'exclamèrent en choeur Saphir et Rubis.

\- Un Absol, une Mysdibule et... Euh... Quel Pokemon est-ce ?"

Si le Pokemon dans les bras de Gold n'avait pas de nom, les deux enfants savaient déjà quels étaient les leurs : Flame tenait un Absol dans ses bras, et Ice berçait une petite Mysdibule. Les bébés se mirent à pleurer -comme n'importe quel bébé- et leurs dresseurs essayèrent tant bien que mal de les rassurer. Cela dit, le bébé Absol de Flame se calma vite, par lui-même, et le bébé Mysdibule finit par s'endormir à nouveau dans les bras d'Ice, qui la berçait et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Quant au petit Pokemon dans les bras de Gold, il grimpa sur sa tête, l'air farceur, puis redescendit dans ses bras, comme s'il s'amusait bien. L'éleveur soupira de soulagement quand il daigna enfin s'arrêter de gesticuler, ce qui fit pouffer de rire ses camarades.

"Hé bien, Gold, tu vas avoir beaucoup de Pokemon à surveiller, en tant qu'éleveur, le taquina Silver.

\- Shhh, tu vas réveiller nos petits, tonton Silver, répliqua Gold sur le même ton.

\- _Tonton_ ? Qui t'a permis de m'appeler tonton ?!

\- Shhhh, tu vas réveiller nos petits, Silver, reprirent en choeur Ice et Flame, en évitant soigneusement de placer le mot 'tonton'.

\- Oh, mais ils sont trop chous, s'extasia Blue en les regardant. C'est pas de chance, moi aussi j'en aurais voulu un !

\- Enquiquineuse, marmonna Green. Alors, vous allez leur donner des surnoms ?

\- Voyons voir... Absol... Hum ! Je sais, je vais t'appeler Soleil, décida Flame.

\- Joli, commenta Ice. Moi... Je vais faire plus classique. Miss, pour Mysdibule. C'est juste plus court."  
Pendant qu'ils décidaient des surnoms de leurs nouveaux compagnons, Silver et Gold se chamaillaient toujours, sous le regard exténué de Crystal. Le petit Pokemon dans les bras de Gold jouait toujours, à l'instar de tout bébé qui se respecte. Il sauta même des bras de son dresseur pour rejoindre les deux petits qui étaient nés avec lui. Il les réveilla à force de sauter sur Ice et Flame, ce qui fit pleurer Soleil et Miss. Et, de ce fait, le troisième bébé se mit à pleurer à son tour. Pendant que Crystal passait un savon à ses deux camarades de Johto, les deux enfants calmèrent à nouveau les petits, qui cette fois ne s'endormirent pas : au lieu de cela, Miss s'amusa avec les cheveux et le chapeau d'Ice, tandis que Soleil grimpait maladroitement sur les épaules de Flame.

"Là, là, murmurait Ice. Du calme, les petits. Et toi, là, fit-elle au Pokemon du lac, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ice, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te réponde, tu sais, glissa son ami. C'est un bébé ap...

\- _Hihihihi... T'appelles... Petit... Bébé..._

\- Heuh... ?"

Tous les dresseurs se tournèrent vers le petit Pokemon qui jouait sur l'épaule d'Ice. Personne n'avait parlé. Et pourtant une voix avait résonné comme un écho dans leur esprit. Une voix de petit enfant qui rit. Les deux enfants étaient choqués par ce qu'ils avaient entendu, mais la jeune fille reprit ses esprits plus vite.

"C'est de la télépathie. Certains Pokemons rares peuvent la maîtriser pour être compris par les humains.

\- M-mais... Alors c'est ce petit qui nous a parlé ?

\- _Petit... Parler..._

\- ... Bien sûr ! il répète ce qu'on dit parce qu'il est trop jeune pour parler ! comprit Green. Il a répété 'petit', 'parler', des mots qu'on dit depuis tout à l'heure.

\- _Petit ! Parler !_ reprit sur un ton chantant le petit Pokemon, comme pour lui donner raison."  
L'incrédulité était totale parmi les dresseurs. D'abord, ils trouvaient un Oeuf au fond d'un lac. Ensuite, trois Oeufs arrivaient à éclore en même temps. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'un d'eux était un Pokemon inconnu, rare, qui parlait dans leurs têtes. S'ils avaient été surpris de trouver ce lac grâce au sixième sens d'une aveugle, ce détail leur paraissait soudain presque normal par rapport à ce dont ils étaient témoins. Alors quitte à plonger la tête la première dans la folie, Ice reprit sa question :

"Bon, ben... Salut, toi. Je m'appelle Ice, se présenta-t-elle. Lui, là, c'est Flame. (A chaque fois, elle détachait bien toutes les syllabes.) Et notre bien-aimé éleveur, là-bas en train de se faire gronder, c'est Gold. Dis bonjour à Gold, petit.

\- _Petit ! Bonjour ! God ! Flay ! Ay !_ chantonna le Pokemon.

\- Hé, il apprend vite, s'étonna Emerald, visiblement impressionné. Même s'il a du mal avec les noms. 'Em', c'est plus simple.

\- _Em !_

\- Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Oh, essaie de dire Blue, petit trésor !

\- _Lou ! Tésor !_

\- Ah ! presque !"

Les uns à la suite des autres, tous les Holders vinrent regarder Petit -comme Ice l'appelait- pour essayer de lui apprendre des mots. Selon les cas, il y arrivait avec plus ou moins de succès, mais il provoquait toujours un sentiment de tendresse chez celui ou celle dont il massacrait le nom. Même chez Green ou Silver -les Blasés, comme disait Blue ; 'Guine' et 'Iveur' pour Petit- il arrivait à arracher un sourire -pas davantage, bien sûr, parce qu'ils faisaient tout pour résister face à cet assaut de mignonitude. Gold paraissait fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un Pokemon aussi intelligent, et le portait sur ses épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Au final, ce bébé Pokemon provoqua une déferlente de surnoms : "Tonton Silver", "Papa Gold", et d'autres que les Holders préféraient oublier.

Voyant que le ciel commençait à se couvrir et que le temps passait vite, la joyeuse bande reprit le chemin vers le manoir. Miss avait refusé de rentrer dans une PokeBall, et restait dans les bras d'Ice, la tête appuyée contre son cou, l'air timide. Blue apprit à sa petite soeur qu'un Pokemon considérait souvent la première personne qu'il voyait à la naissance comme sa mère. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi Soleil refusait d'aller dans les bras de quiconque ne fût pas Flame. Petit, par contre, voyageait sur les têtes et les épaules de tout le monde, pour le plus grand plaisir du groupe, qui espérait pouvoir donner un nom à ce Pokemon si exceptionnel.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 1

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Petit. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Bansheetrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 39

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 1

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Petit. Nature Pudique.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Date de sa rencontre avec Ice inconnue. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre. Nature Enjoué.


	10. Chapter 9 : Famille

**Chapitre 9 : Famille**

Ice n'appelait que rarement le professeur Platane "papa", tout comme elle ne considérait pas la grand-mère de Flame comme la sienne. Malgré son adoption, elle était restée orpheline au fond d'elle-même. Pendant longtemps, dans la Caverne Gelée, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle était seule, si elle manquait à quelqu'un. Mais après avoir passé deux ans entourée de Pokemons sauvages, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait du être abandonnée. Sinon, quelqu'un devrait la chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Et si quelqu'un s'était vraiment préoccupée pour son sort, alors elle n'aurait pas été blessée par Dimoret, et elle ne mourrait pas de froid dans la grotte solitaire. Certes, elle avait de nouveaux amis ; mais aucun qui pouvait répondre à sa grande question : "Qui suis-je ?". Pour compenser son manque d'identité, elle en avait donné à chaque Pokemon de la Caverne Gelée, et une véritable famille s'était formée autour d'elle.

Blanche-Neige la Momartik prenait soin d'Ice comme une mère le ferait : elle la coiffait, l'aidait à se laver, la bordait le soir avec son manteau déchiré. Bianca la Lamantine était une sorte e tante : moins stricte qu'une mère, mais aussi moins responsable, elle promenait Ice et les plus jeunes Pokemons dans la Caverne Gelée pour les distraire. Ifa était devenue une soeur pour Ice : elle lui donnait la main et jouait avec elle, par exemple, et dormait avec elle, blottie contre son petit corps frigorifié. C'était ensemble qu'Ice et Ifa avaient secouru une Evoli abandonnée par son dresseur, un soir d'hiver, et s'en étaient occupée comme d'une nouvelle orpheline dans cette famille éparpillée.

Plus tard, Ice avait eu un "père" sous le nom du professeur Platane, et un "cousin" sous le nom de Flame. Mais même si elle les adorait, elle ne les voyait pas comme des membres d'une famille. Plutôt comme des sauveurs, qui gardent un oeil sur leur protégée. Ice avait longtemps eu l'impression d'être un poids, pour eux, ou, pire, une poupée. Même quand Flame lui tenait la main, elle se sentait dubitative : est-ce qu'il la trouvait trop faible pour pouvoir marcher seule dans la rue ? Est-ce qu'elle devait lui prouver qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ? Malgré tous les éloges que le garçon faisait de ses talents, elle se sentait toujours vaguement mal-à-l'aise. Comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment où était sa place dans leur groupe.

Un jour, le professeur Chen demanda à Ice et à Flame, séparément, de lui dire ce que représentaient les Pokemons à leurs yeux.

"Ils sont comme une _seconde famille_ pour moi, répondit sans hésitation le garçon. Je me sens parfois plus proche d'eux que de mes parents. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, et que je peux leur dire toute la vérité sur ce que je pense. Je veux être toujours là pour eux, comme ils sont toujours là pour moi.

\- Ils sont beaucoup de choses, répondit Ice. Des amis, une famille... Oui, mais pas seulement. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Ils sont _mes yeux_ : je leur fais entièrement confiance pour me guider, et mon seul rôle est de prendre soin d'eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas en danger par ma faute."

Quand les trois Oeufs avaient éclos près du lac, les deux enfants avaient été fous de joie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs appelés les championnes d'Arène -qui étaient rentrées dans leurs villes respectives- pour les remercier et les prévenir de la croissance des petits. Flame s'amusait beaucoup avec Soleil, qu'il voyait comme un petit frère : il s'occupait de lui avec douceur et lui apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, trop heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami dans son équipe. Une fois qu'il avait compris le principe du biberon et qu'il s'était habitué à être réveillé à l'aurore par un petit affamé, il avait fait comme tous les parents : son attendrissement instantané en sa présence avait cédé sa place à une tendresse générale, moins démonstrative sans doute, mais tout aussi présente. Ice, de son côté, avait eu plus de mal avec Miss. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'être aveugle est handicapant : on ne se rend pas compte quand un bébé va faire tomber un pot de fleurs, ou quand il va sauter d'une table. Mais heureusement, tous ses Pokemons l'aidaient, confirmant ses propos au professeur Chen. Très vite, Miss s'intégra dans l'équipe et comprit la particularité des yeux de sa dresseuse, qui faisaient de son mieux pour que ça ne pose pas de problème.

Gold dormait dans la chambre voisine de celle d'Ice, et il lui rendait parfois une petite visite de courtoisie -que Silver appelait "tentative désespérée pour séduire une fille en s'occupant de son enfant"- pour voir si elle s'en sortait. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait du le chasser de sa chambre pendant qu'il fouinait un peu partout. Mais son aide était -en dehors de ce petit détail sans importance- bienvenue, quand il s'agissait de distraire la petite Miss, qui n'avait peur de rien. Dans ces moments-là, les trois pères et mère des trois nouveaux-nés délégaient un peu de leurs obligations sur les épaules des autres dresseurs. Soleil, Miss et Trésor -le Pokemon du lac- jouaient ensemble le plus souvent, mais adoraient rendre fous leurs oncles et tantes.

"Tonton Red, ton neveu veut que tu le poooortes ! chantonna Ice avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tonton Siiiiilver, ta nièce veut que tu lui lances le baaaaallon ! reprit sur le même air Gold.

\- Si vous continuez comme ça, je vais vous le faire bouffer, le baaaallon ! rétorqua Silver avec un air menaçant.

\- Tatatata... Parles correctement, tu vas apprendre des gros mots aux petits ! le tança Flame.

\- _Tatatata !_ répéta Trésor. _Tonton Iveeur_!"

Ice pouffa de rire discrètement quand le dresseur aux cheveux rouges prit Trésor dans ses bras en lançant vers son meilleur ami un regard assassin. Puis elle soupira et posa son verre d'eau pour aller soutenir dans leur souffrance ses amis. Evidemment, Miss lui bondit dans les bras joyeusement quand elle vit qu'elle allait se lever, et sa dresseuse caressa sa petite tête enfantine en souriant. Doucement, elle la berça dans ses bras, lissa son pelage et lui donna son biberon en chuchotant l'air d'une berceuse qui plaisait particulièrement à la petite Mysdibule. En entendant l'air chanté par Ice, Trésor se rapprocha, sautant des bras de Silver pour les rejoindre avec de petits sauts. D'abord, elle l'écouta en silence, ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis ; ensuite, elle accompagna la dresseuse en chantant avec elle.

"On ne sait toujours pas de quel Pokemon il s'agit, mais en tout cas, il est clair qu'elle aime la musique, déclara Rubis.

\- C'est quand même drôle qu'elle ne soit répertoriée nulle part, non ? demanda Platinum.

\- Les professeurs l'ont éxaminée pour savoir d'où elle pourrait venir. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas du être au fond de ce lac, c'est sûr, fit remarquer Ice.

\- Vous aviez déjà rencontrés un Pokemon qui pouvait communiquer par télépathie ? s'enquit Flame auprès de ses aînés en prenant Soleil dans ses bras.

\- Des Pokemons légendaires, on en a vu, oui. Mais qui pouvaient parler..., commença Red.

\- Latios et Latias, à Hoenn, parlaient par télépathie, eux aussi, dit Emerald. Ça veut dire que seuls les Pokemons légendaires -et encore, seulement une partie d'entre eux- sont capables de communiquer avec les humains.

\- Moi, ce que je trouve incroyable, c'est qu'autant de Pokemons nouveaux apparaissent, comme ça, reconnut Crystal. En tant que pro de la capture, ça me passionne de les chercher, mais je me demande quand même comment c'est possible.

\- C'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce qui fait la richesse de notre travail en tant que PokeDex Holders, souligna Silver. "

Une murmure d'assentiment lui fit écho. Au même moment, les professeurs sortirent du manoir et trouvèrent les adolescents en train de s'occuper de tous leurs Pokemons dans la véranda. Dehors, il commençait à faire vraiment froid, sauf pour Ice qui de toutes façons ne voulait pas laisser Miss seule. Les adultes échangèrent un regard et se décidèrent à les rejoindre pour leur annoncer de grandes nouvelles.

"Content de voir que vous prenez soin de ces petits, lança le professeur Chen. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas habitués à rester à la maison, parce que nous nous sommes accordés pour la suite des évènements.

\- La suite des évènements, répéta Ice. Donc on va quitter Batisques.

\- Précisément, fit le professeur Sorbier. Nous resterons tous ici pour observer les Pokemons que vous déciderez de nous envoyer.

\- Enfin... 'tous'..., hésita le professeur Keteleeria. Noir, Blanche, vous devez revenir avec moi à Unys-

\- Hein !? Mais c'est pas juste ! s'exclama immédiatement le jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi seulement nous ?! lâcha le garçon.

\- Eh bien, parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Pokemon d'Unys qui soit capable de méga-évoluer : Nanméouië. Et que le PokeDex de notre région aussi s'amplifie. Pour le moment, vous avez une Ligue à affronter, des tas de Pokemons à rencontrer, et une méga-évolution rare à étudier. Laissons à vos aînés et aux Holders de Kalos le soin de faire le reste.

\- Dis comme ça..., soupira Blanche. J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix. Bon... Autant profiter à fond du temps qui nous reste !

\- Bien dit ! la félicita Saphir.

\- Quant aux autres, votre rôle est simple, reprit le professeur Sorbier. Parcourir la région de Kalos, recenser les Pokemons qui lui sont propres, et comprendre les mystères de la méga-évolutions, qui intéresse tant le professeur Platane.

\- Parfaitement. Je sais que vos talents respectifs diffèrent, ajouta Platane. Le Combat et la Guérison n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, par exemple. Mais vous apprendrez beaucoup plus de choses si vous les étudiez ensemble, en mettant votre don au service des autres.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. On devra commencer quelque part précisément ? s'enquit Ice.

\- Eh bien, il ne faudrait pas laisser un seul chemin inexploré. De ce fait, dès demain, vous prenez le train pour Quarellis et vous commencer votre voyage ! conclut le professeur Seko."

Ce soir-là, il avait fallu faire le tri dans les affaires des Holders. Ne prendre que le nécessaire est quelque chose d'abstrait quand on ignore précisément à quoi s'attendre. Ice et Flame étaient relativement familiers avec la région de Kalos : ils en connaissaient le climat, les détours et les Arènes. Et ils avaient déjà un peu voyagé dans Kalos, ce qui les aidait à se préparer. Flame, par exemple, prit soin d'emporter des bandages et un analgésique, pour le cas où il ferait une nouvelle chute. On trouvait un peu de tout, dans son sac : des Cordes Sortie, une lampe torche, un masque pour le désert, un pyjama, des médicaments pour humains et pour Pokemons, des PokeBalls, un appareil photo, une carte, son PokeDex et un téléphone portable. Quand Rubis lui demanda pourquoi il n'emmenait pas de vêtements de rechange, il lui parla des magasins d'habillement que l'on trouvait dans la plupart des grandes villes. Naturellement, le Coordinateur ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, ce qui fit soupirer Emerald.

Dans le sac d'Ice, on remarquait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour voyager léger : des PokeBalls, des médicaments, des friandises pour Pokemons, l'écharpe de Flame, un pyjama, son PokeDex et un téléphone portable. Les pierres qu'elle avait trouvé en chemin étaient devenues des perles à son bracelet, pour prendre moins de place, et elle s'obligeait à porter sa cape pour ne pas paraître trop étrange à ses aînés. Evidemment, elle avait ses rollers, mais au lieu de les garder dans son sac, elle les avait inserés dans ses chaussures, comme Cornélia, pour pouvoir les utiliser et les enlever en un clic. Flame et Ice gardaient aussi dans leurs sacs respectifs des brosses pour lisser le pelage de leurs Pokemons et des biberons pour nourrir les bébés. Dans le fond, leurs sacs n'étaient pas trop lourds. En plus, ils pourraient toujours se débarasser d'objets encombrants à Illumis ou à La Frescale, dans les résidences de Platane dont Ice avait les clefs.

Le soir même, après avoir fait une petite fête pour savourer le peu de temps qui restait avec Noir et Blanche, tout le monde alla se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Ice monta les escaliers avec Gold et Silver, désormais habituée à leurs présences, et ils bavardèrent encore un peu dans la chambre des garçons.

"On part demain matin. Arrivée à Quarellis prévue à onze heures, souffla Ice sans conviction. Ou plutôt, si le train est à l'heure.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qui nous attend, pas toi, Trésor ?

\- _Toi, toi !_

\- Je prends ça pour un 'oui' ! s'exclama Gold. Les Pokemons sont censés apparaître en remontant de Quarellis vers... Euh, comment tu disais ce nom, déjà ?

\- Neuvartault, répéta pour la millième fois la jeune fille. Oui, c'est à partir de là qu'on devrait en rencontrer.

\- Dans ce cas, ça va être intéressant. L'autre jour, on a croisé peu de Pokemons sauvages propres à Kalos, je me trompe ? fit Silver depuis le lit où il était couché.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis, avec le brouillard, on passait inaperçu. Ils ne nous ont peut-être pas vus. Mais là, la forêt est plus dense et moins humide qu'ici. On en croisera à coup sûr."  
Ice baîlla involontairement, et dut s'étirer pour ne pas s'endormir sur son siège. Les deux adolescents sourirent à cette vue, et Silver lui conseilla doucement de se reposer, car le lendemain serait une longue journée. Quelque peu réticente, elle finit par se lever, en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de sortir de leur chambre pour gagner la sienne. Gold baîlla à son tour et rappela Trésor dans sa PokeBall, décrétant que les enfants devaient aller se coucher. Puis il resta pensif un instant avant de demander à son meilleur ami :

"Je suis curieux de voir ce que Kalos a à nous faire découvrir. Enfin, à part les deux p'tits.

\- Tu parles d'Ice et Flame ?

\- Ouaip. Ils sont étonnants, l'un et l'autre, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si. Au début, j'étais sceptique à l'idée de leur confier un PokeDex. Mais maintenant, je suis juste curieux de voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Leurs talents ne sont pas communs, et... Eux non plus.

\- Bah oui, Ice est aveugle, c'est...

\- Non, je ne parlais pas d'être aveugle. Mais... (Il s'interrompit.) Juste une impression, tu vois ? Bon. Je commence à me fatiguer d'être oncle de trois petits Pokemons. On dort ?

\- ... Mouais, allez. Bonne nuit, Silver.

\- 'Nuit, Gold."

 _Gare de Quarellis, le lendemain. 11h46._

"Au revoir !

\- Faites bon voyage !

\- Appelez-nous en arrivant !

\- Promis ! Prévenez-nous si vous faites des découvertes intéressantes !

\- Au revoir !"

Les adieux furent brefs au moment de se séparer de Noir et Blanche. Le train était arrivé avec un certain retard à Quarellis, mais pour les deux PokeDex Holders d'Unys et le professeur Keteleeria, il restait encore un long voyage jusqu'à Relifac-le-Haut, d'où ils prendraient un ferry jusqu'à leur région. Leurs aînés et leurs cadets n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire dans le sentimentalisme, d'autant que ç'aurait été ridicule puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez bien. Malgré tout, ils avaient tous échanger leurs numéros de téléphone pour poouvoir se joindre au plus vite. Blanche avait promis à Ice de l'appeler une fois arrivée à Unys, et Noir avait prévu d'envoyer à Flame une carte postale dès que possible.

Immédiatement après le départ de Noir et Blanche, les autres adolescents étaient sortis de la gare d'un pas déterminé, et quittèrent la ville sans perdre de temps. Après tout, ils ne venaient pas en touristes, mais en tant que PokeDex Holders. Leur travail consistait à percer les secrets de Kalos : Crystal, notamment, devait capturer les Pokemons pour le PokeDex régional, tandis que les autres devaient approfondir leurs connaissances en la matière. Ice souhaitait plus que tout en apprendre davantage au sujet de la Méga-Evolution, mais pour le moment elle devait surtout prendre soin de son équipe et de la petite Miss, qui était encore trop jeune pour se battre. Flame, d'un autre côté, attendait leur arrivée à Neuvatault avec impatience : il savait qu'il y avait une Arène là-bas, et que la Championne était spécialisée dans le type Insecte : autrement dit, face à Roussil ou Hélia, elle serait désavantagée. Mais il savait que les Champions d'Arène étaient des durs à cuire : il devait donc mettre toutes les chances de son côté et ne pas miser uniquement sur le type de ses Pokemons.

Pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, il s'était déjà entraîné avec Red et Green la veille, et, malgré la sévérité de Green et l'excellent niveau de Red, il leur avait demandé de l'entraîner encore une fois à Neuvartault. Il était persévérant, ce qui représentait déjà un atout pour ses deux _sempais_.

"On ne devrait pas marcher en groupe compact, fit remarquer Saphir pendant qu'ils traversaient le pont entre Quarellis et la Route 2. On va effrayer les Pokemons sauvages, surtout s'ils sont faibles.

\- Tu as raison. Formons trois groupes de cinq, proposa Yellow. Ça serait mieux, non ?

\- Ce serait parfait ! déclara Blue. Je prends le groupe 1 !

\- Mais on n'a pas décidé des..., commença Ice.

\- Tss-tss-tss ! On choisit trois capitaines d'équipe, et chacun forme son groupe ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je suis le capitaine du groupe 1, répéta-t-elle sans attendre d'assentiment.

\- Dans ce cas, je dirige le groupe 2 ! s'exclama Gold.

\- Et pour le groupe 3 ?

\- ... Pff... Allez, je m'occupe du groupe 3, marmonna Emerald, visiblement ennuyé."  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de désaccord, de cris et de fausses larmes de Blue -cette fille gagnait décidément le respect d'Ice à une vitesse impressionnante-, les groupes furent formés.

"Donc, je répète, fit Blue. Groupe 1, composé de moi-même, Silver, Pearl, Ice et Saphir.

\- Groupe 2 ! Moi, le chef, Rubis, Red, Flame et Yellow.

\- Et groupe 3 : Emerald, Platinum, Crystal, Green, et Diamond.

\- Voilà, on est parfaitement organisés ! Et maintenant...

\- A l'aventuure !"

Sur ces mots, Blue empoigna Ice et Saphir par les bras et les entraîna sur le chemin en courant, suivies de près par Silver et Pearl, qui levèrent un instant les yeux au ciel avant de les pourchasser.

"Rendez-vous à Neuvartault ! cria Blue en disparaissant dans les fourrés."

Ice la suivait en glissant sur ses rollers, et Saphir était déjà montée dans un arbre pour les surplomber. Les deux garçons s'étaient aidés de leurs Pokemons pour suivre le rythme imposé par leur aînée, qui finit par s'arrêter pour organiser leur exploration de la forêt.

"Saaaphiiir ! Tu vois des Pokemons sauvages ?

\- Des tas, et partout !

\- Super alors ! Bon, mettons-nous d'accord. Quels Pokemons manquent à ce PokeDex régional ?

\- Assez peu, dans ce coin, la renseigna Ice après avoir écouté les données de son propre PokeDex. Comme les Pokemons sont plutôt faibles par ici, ils sont plutôt faciles à attraper. Mais il existe quelques espèces qui peuvent être intéressantes.

\- Genre lesquelles ? questionna Pearl.

\- Par exemple, le Pokemon Lépidonille. Il est très commun, c'est vrai. Mais d'après mon PokeDex, son évolution maximale, Prismillon, peut adopter différentes formes selon l'origine du Lépidonille. Ça vaut la peine d'en capturer un et de voir à quoi ressemble son évolution. Sinon, les Pokemons les plus fréquents dans cette zone -et qui sont spécifiques à Kalos- sont : Passerouge et Sapereau...

\- Hé ! Psst ! les appela Saphir. Là-bas, regardez, y'a un Pokemon ! Vous le connaissez ?"  
Sur ces indications, le petit groupe se tourna pour suivre son regard. Ice perçut, dans les arbres, un Pokemon qui se balançait de branches en branches. D'après son aura, la jeune fille parvint à définir son type, aisément, et murmura à son amie perchée le nom du Pokemon :

"Un Feuillajou. Ils donnent leurs feuilles aux autres Pokemons pour les soigner, d'après le PokeDex."  
Constatant avec quelle aisance il se fondait dans la verdure du feuillage des arbres, les cinq Holders se décidèrent à commencer leur exploration. Leur objectif était de trouver un Lépidonille, et d'observer les Prismillons, plus rares, qui voletaient dans les branches des arbres. Saphir étant plus à l'aise dans les branches qu'au niveau des racines, elle se chargea de prendre des photos des Pokemons qu'ils trouvaient. Les quatre autres, au sol, se contentaient de chercher, en regardant partout. Pearl et Ice avançaient en tête, avec des pas aussi discrets que possible. Le Simiabraz du garçon sautait, à l'instar de Saphir, d'arbre en arbre, pour les guider. Ice lui avait montré une photographie de référence pour qu'il sache à quoi ressemblait le Lépidonille tant recherché, et il faisait preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme que son dresseur, qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour appeler les deux aînés, qui traînaient. Il commençait à les tancer quand son Pokemon réapparut pour indiquer une direction.

L'aveugle le suivit en marchant plus vite, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il le lui indiaqua. Les autres dresseurs se cachèrent avec elle, et Blue se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil vers la cible. Puis, comparant le Pokemon qu'elle voyait avec celui du PokeDex d'Ice, elle murmura :

"Oui, c'est bien lui ! Qui veut l'attraper ?...

\- Attends avant de te précipiter, la calma Silver. Regarde, il y a quelque chose autour de lui. Là, vous l'avez vu ? Comme des fils qui brillent...

\- Quelque chose comme une toile d'araignée ? Une attaque Sécrétion ? demanda Ice, qui ne voyait rien.

\- Ouais, maintenant que tu l'dis..., marmonna Pearl.

\- Il faut qu'on passe à travers, mais si on essaie bêtement d'envoyer un PokeBall, ce filet va l'intercepter et...

\- Le Lépidonille va s'enfuir, complèta Blue. Alors... On doit se débarasser de la toile, mais sans laisser le temps au Pokemon de fuir.

\- Ou justement, l'attirer dans un piège, fit remarquer Ice. De toutes façons il s'enfuiera en voyant un adversaire, alors pourquoi ne pas l'attendre là où il ira se cacher ?

\- Bonne idée. Ice, Blue, vous passez derrière le Lépidonille. Pearl, utilise son Simiabraz pour brûler cette toile et l'obliger à reculer vers elles."  
Le plan paraissait simple et efficace. Les deux garçons restèrent à leur place, tandis que les filles filaient dans le sous-bois en trottinant. Elles entendirent le bruit d'une déflagration, et peu de temps après, la cadette signala un buisson à son aînée, en disant que le Lépidonille sortirait par là. Armées de leurs PokeBalls, et encadrées par Grodoudou et Ifa, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent sur un petit Pokemon semblable à une chenille, qui voulu utiliser Sécrétion pour les ralentir. Malheureusement pour lui, elles le virent arriver, et Blue lança sa PokeBall avant même d'être inquiétée par son attaque, qu'Ifa dévia avec Vent Glace. Etant donné la faiblesse du Lépidonille, il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus : la PokeBall sembla hésiter, puis se ferma tout à fait, signe qu'il était...

"Attrapé ! siffla Ice en posant la main sur la tête d'Ifa. Jolie attaque Vent Glace, ma belle.

\- Joli travail d'équipe, surtout ! lança la voix de Pearl, de derrière les buissons."  
Les deux garçons semblèrent satisfaits en voyant la PokeBall de Blue, et le Pokemon qu'elle contenait. Puisqu'Ice n'avait pas encore six Pokemons, sa grande soeur lui confia le Lépidonille, qu'elle appela Nelly. Plus tard, le petit groupe en attrapa un second, considérant que c'était peut-être le lieu de naissance des Lépidonilles qui affectaient la forme de leur évolution. De ce fait, Pearl s'avéra très utile, en notant avec précision sur sa carte le lieu de rencontre des Lépidonilles. Si les deux spécimens qu'ils avaient attrapés évoluaient en Prismillons de formes différentes, cela rendrait crédible leur théorie.

Alors que les dresseurs baptisaient leur second Lépidonille Do, Saphir émergea des branches au dessus d'eux, agitant fièrement l'appareil photo dans sa main. Quand elle les eut rejoint sur la terre ferme, elle montra chacune des photos qu'elle avait prise, et expliqua même à Pearl où elle les avait prise précisément, afin qu'il prenne de nouvelles notes sur sa carte. Ice entendit Blue s'extasier sur la beauté d'un Prismillon dont elle se mit à rechercher la forme, mais la jeune aveugle préféra rester en retrait, jugeant qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Enfin, le petit groupe décida de quitter la forêt, conscient du temps qui passait. Ils ne souhaitaient pas arriver en ville à la nuit tombée uniquement pour contempler des Prismillons. Surtout que, comme le rappella Silver, ils avaient deux nouveaux camarades à faire évoluer. Et dans ce genre de moments, Ice était heureuse d'être dans le groupe de l'Evolueuse et de l'Echangeur, qui prévoyait déjà un entraînement spécial dès qu'ils seraient passé au centre Pokemon.

La Route 3 qui menait de la forêt à la ville était balayée par une brise légère, qui, dans la fraîcheur de ce début de mois de novembre, ne plaisait pas à grand monde. Même Ice commençait à s'irriter de devoir rattraper son chapeau. L'arrivée à Neuvartault leur parut donc, à tous, comme une bénédiction. Ils firent une courte halte au Centre Pokemon pour vérifier l'état de santé de leurs Pokemons, puis ressortirent, sans s'arrêter pour faire une promenade en ville, et trouvèrent un lieu idéal pour commencer leur entraînement, à la sortie de la ville. Comme il fallait faire des duos, un Holder serait toujours sur la touche, en train de regarder, le temps d'être relayé. Au début, Ice laissa ses aînés commencer, ce qui lui permit de s'occuper de ses propres Pokemons tandis qu'ils se battaient. Il fallait naturellement les nourrir tous, et Miss en priorité. D'un autre côté, la petite Mysdibule regardait les autres dresseurs se battre avec un émerveillement qui fit plaisir à sa dresseuse. Quand la petite se tourna vers elle, avec un regard interrogatif, elle lui murmura tendrement :

"Mais oui, Miss, toi aussi tu vas t'entraîner comme eux."

En entendant ses mots, la petite sourit de bonheur et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle resta hors de sa PokeBall pendant tout l'entraînement, admirant avec de grands yeux brillants les combats qui opposaient Blue à Saphir et Pearl à Silver. Quand le dresseur de Simiabraz fut éliminé par le Aligatueur de son adversaire, il fit un signe à Ice pour qu'elle approche, ce qu'elle fit calmement.

"Je vais faire une pause, le temps de soigner Simiabraz. Bon courage."  
Arrivée en face du garçon aux cheveux rouges, ce dernier rappela Aligatueur, pour lui présenter son nouvel adversaire : Dimoret. Le dresseur n'envoyait pas son Pokemon de prédilection au hasard, ni pour faire paniquer Ice. En réalité, il était plutôt curieux de voir si la jeune fille arrivait à garder son sang-froid face à un Pokemon qui l'effrayait. Autrement, il devrait faire attention à l'avenir pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette en danger lors d'un combat. Au fond, il avait l'impression qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir le coup. Ice, elle, en était nettement moins sûre. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui glaçait le sang en le sentant si près d'elle, et Ifa sortit immédiatement de sa PokeBall, l'air menaçant, comme pour la défendre. Mais Ice la retint d'un geste.

"Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'envoyer un autre de mes Pokemons, la prévint Silver, soucieux de ne pas lui faire peur.

\- N-nan, ça va.

\- Sûre ? (Elle hocha la tête, en avalant sa salive.) Si je vois que tu ne te sens pas bien, on arrête tout.

\- Ou-ouais, ouais, on fait comme ça."  
Pour ce combat, Ice savait qu'Ifa n'aurait aucune chance. Pas plus que Croâporal. Eve aurait eu un léger avantage de type, puisque le type Fée était efficace face au type Ténèbres. Mais ce Dimoret avait aussi beaucoup plus d'expérience que les Pokemons d'Ice, ce qui rendait le combat inégal. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un problème aux yeux de l'aveugle. Si elle pouvait battre un Méga-Lucario en partant avec le type désavantagé, alors elle pouvait au moins résister face à ce Dimoret. Il le fallait. Refusant de faire courir trop de risques à Croâporal ou à Follet, elle tourna son regard vers sa fidèle amie, qui hocha la tête, sans avoir besoin de mots pour comprendre. Ifa était désavantagée, certes, mais sa rancoeur envers les Dimorets pouvait lui donner du courage, si Ice parvenait pa rester calme.

"Je choisis Ifa.

\- Okay. Je te laisse commencer.

\- Okay alors... Ifa ! Utilise Vent Glace !

\- Esquive !"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 20

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 17

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 20

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 1

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Bansheetrouille mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 39

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 22

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 33

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 4

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Lépidonille femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 8

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Lépidonille femelle "Do" - Niveau 8

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.


	11. Chapter 10 : Voie

**Chapitre 10 : Voie**

Blue s'était accordée une pause après son duel face à Saphir. L'aînée du groupe avait perdu de peu, car son Grodoudou n'avait pas fait le poids face au Braségali de la jeune fille. En plus, là où Blue s'était toujours concentrée sur l'évolution, les sales tours et la tromperie, Saphir avait remporté tous les badges de sa région, à Hoenn. Elle s'était entraînée avec plus d'efforts, car l'objectif n'était pas le même. Maintenant, Pearl et Saphir entraînaient ensemble les deux Lépidonilles, ainsi que leurs Pokemons de type Feu, tandis que Blue se contentait de surveiller Miss en regardant Ice et Silver. Ils ne se battaient plus vraiment. La puissance de Dimoret avait eu raison de la bonne volonté et de la vitesse d'Ifa. Mais l'Evolueuse avait remarqué qu'Ice s'était obligée à ne pas laisser la panique prendre contrôle de son jugement.

"Elle s'oblige à faire comme si elle n'avait pas peur de Dimoret pour ne pas inquiéter son Pokemon", songea la dresseuse, "c'est très attentionné de sa part". Quand la Farfuret était tombée, K.O., Ice s'était précipitée vers elle. Elle avait du être très inquiète, au son de sa voix. Mais heureusement, Ifa n'était pas trop amochée, et avec les soins appropriés, elle avait récupéré en un rien de temps. Maintenant, Silver apprenait à Ice, et surtout à Ifa, comment maîtriser l'attaque Tranche-Nuit, une sorte d'évolution de Tranche. Il l'avait aussi aidée à mieux contrôler l'attaque Vent Glace, et Ice avait réalisé à quel point cette attaque pouvait devenir puissante si on arrivait à lui imposer sa volonté. Ifa, malgré sa défiance envers Dimoret, imitait ses gestes et s'entraînait avec lui.

Blue, en les regardant, ne put s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement son frère de coeur pour ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait confié, quelques jours auparavant, qu'il avait peur d'effrayer Ice et Ifa en utilisant Dimoret dans un combat. Quand elle s'était évanouie, le jour de leur rencontre, il avait été choqué, et encore plus quand Flame lui avait expliqué ce qui provoquait sa peur. C'était sans doute pour l'habituer à cette présence qu'il avait choisi de faire s'opposer les deux Pokemons. Cet entraînement avait pour but de calmer Ice plutôt que de rendre ses Pokemons plus forts. Mais d'un autre côté, il prenait un réel plaisir à l'entraîner, tout comme Gold avait pris plaisir à surveiller son Oeuf. Et tout comme Blue aimait voir son évolution.

Car les Pokemons n'étaient pas les seuls à évoluer. Les humains aussi, à leur manière, évoluaient : deux rivaux apprenaient à devenir amis, comme Red et Green, ou même à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme Rubis et Saphir ; quelqu'un qui perd confiance en soi peut arriver à se relever des pires chutes, à l'image de Crystal lorsqu'elle avait cru ne plus savoir attraper de Pokemons ; et quelqu'un que l'on croit faible peut devenir le plus incroyable des dresseurs. Dans ce dernier cas, Ice concordait assez avec l'archétype du personnage faible qui arrivait à prouver sa valeur au monde entier, malgré la douceur qui émanait d'elle.

Si Ice avait pu lire sa propre aura, elle y aurait détecter deux impressions majeures : une sorte d'indépendance froide et calme, mêlée à une douceur timide et curieuse. Mais elle en était incapable. De ce fait, elle se concentrait sur les auras des autres, et cela lui permettait de comprendre les réactions physiques dont elle n'était pas témoin. A titre d'exemple, elle ne pouvait pas voir quand Yellow rougissait, mais elle le sentait dans son aura. De même, quand Blue parlait de sa peur des oiseaux, qu'elle avait vaincue, Ice lisait dans son aura qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette peur traumatisante. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à révéler de quoi il s'agissait ; il fallait en parler à Blue, mais l'aveugle avait peur d'être indiscrète.

Sa capacité à lire les auras lui était utile dans de nombreuses occasions, et pas uniquement pour reconnaître les gens ou se repérer. Comment expliquer... ? C'était comme si elle trouvait un chemin à l'intérieur de l'esprit des autres, et pénétrait leur subconscient. En d'autres termes, c'était ce qui lui indiquait quand elle pouvait faire confiance ou non à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une méthode infaillible -par exemple, la première impression qu'elle avait eu de Gold s'était avérée fausse-, mais c'était suffisant le plus souvent. Pendant qu'Ifa et Dimoret s'entraînaient à apprendre Tranche-Nuit, elle sondait au fond de leurs esprits, et y distinga deux ondes très marquées : une méfiance l'un envers l'autre, et pourtant, un sentiment de curiosité. Malgré la peur d'Ifa, et son désir de protéger Ice, elle se sentait proche, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de Dimoret. Peut-être parce que les Farfurets évoluaient en Dimorets ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, après tout ? Sa dresseuse n'aurait su le dire.

"On dirait qu'Ifa commence à prendre le bon geste."  
Ice se tourna vers Silver, dont l'aura ne trahissait qu'un calme absolu. Le regard aveugle d'Ice ne pouvait pas lire par delà cette enveloppe impénétrable, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, c'était moins troublant que de faire face à un esprit torturé, dubitatif ou troublé. C'était comme distinguer un lac, dont la surface est parfaitement lisse, d'un océan toujours agité par les vagues. Les deux vues sont uniques, mais la vue du lac est plus reposante que celle de l'eau qui se révolte.

"Ouais. Il faudra encore de l'entraînement pour que la technique soit au point, mais c'est bien si elle commence à l'apprendre.

\- Si je me souviens bien, les attaques qu'elle connaît sont Laser Glace, Vent Glace, Poing Glace et Tranche -maintenant Tranche-Nuit. Non ?

\- C'est ça. Un jour, j'essaierai de lui apprendre des attaques d'un autre type pour... "casser" sa vulnérabilité face aux types Sol, Roche et autres...

\- Hum, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais souviens-toi qu'un Pokemon est plus puissant lorsqu'il utilise des attaques de son propre type. Bon, je pense qu'on peut s'accorder une pause, après cet entraînement. Hé, Blue ! au lieu de nous regarder, pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

\- ... (La voix de Blue répondit quelque chose, trop faiblement pour qu'ils comprennent ses mots.)

\- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Ice.

\- J'ai cru comprendre... qu'elle nous supervisait ? grommella le dresseur, sans trop y croire. Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est endormie !"

Ils se rapprochèrent sans faire de bruit, et la trouvèrent appuyée contre un arbre, somnolante. Sa petite soeur pouffa de rire, et s'assit près d'elle pour voir si elle réagissait. Son frère s'assit à son tour et, avec un soupir, lui prit par les épaules pour la faire s'allonger. Quelques minutes plus tard, on n'entendait plus qu'un léger ronronnement, signe qu'elle s'était endormie pour de bon. Le reste de sa fratrie préféra donc s'éloigner un peu, pour éviter de la réveiller, et retrouvèrent Saphir et Pearl, qui s'entraînaient toujours. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Nelly et Do, les deux Lépidonilles, se mirent à briller d'une intense lumière blanche, et Saphir lâcha simplement, satisfaite :

"Ils évoluent !"

Sortant son PokeDex, Ice découvrit le nom de leur évolution : Pérégrain. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à deux chenilles enveloppées à moitié dans leurs cocons, et les dressseurs surent sans avoir besoin du PokeDex que cela signifiait qu'ils évoluraient bientôt pour une seconde fois. En Prismillons, cette fois.

Cette pensée rendait la petite bande infiniement heureuse. Ils étaient tous tellement abosorbés dans leurs entraînements, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué le temps qui passait, pas plus qu'ils ne virent les deux autres groupes arriver. Ice les sentit approcher alors qu'ils étaient déjà près de Blue, que leur présence réveilla en sursaut. Et, à peu de choses près, elle manqua d'assomer Red, qui s'était penché vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Quand elle le reconnut, elle ne s'excusa pas de l'avoir frappé, au contraire. Elle lui reprocha de lui avoir fait peur, et décréta qu'elle n'avait réagi qu'en défense. "Défense face à un ami ?", se demanda Ice en masquant un sourire.

"Vous arrivez enfin ! lança Saphir. On est là depuis longtemps, nous !

\- Je te signale qu'on a exploré cette forêt de fond en combles ! Et nous avons capturé non pas un mais deux Pokemons, et..., se vanta Gold.

\- Et nous aussi, lui apprit Crystal.

\- Et nous aussi, répéta Silver. Sauf que nous, en plus, on les a déjà fait évoluer."  
Blue se réveilla tout à fait en l'entendant, et elle se précipita vers Nelly et Do, qu'elle photographia et éxamina sous tous leurs angles. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu oublier le reste des PokeDe Holders qui l'entouraient.

"Alors, vous avez attrapé quels Pokemons ? demanda Ice.

\- Attends, on va te les montrer. Tadaaa ! annoncèrent Gold et Crystal.

\- _Tadaaa !_ répéta Trésor en sortant de sa PokeBall."

Sous les yeux du groupe 1, quatre Pokemons apparurent, bien que seuls deux soient propres à Kalos. Le groupe 2, dirigé par Gold, avait capturé un Sapereau et un Poissirène ; le numéro 3, dirigé par Emerald, avait capturé un Passerouge et un Cheniti. Une fois ces présentations faites, Ice montra aux autres les nouvellement évoluées Nelly et Do, en leur expliquant leur théorie sur la localisation comme facteur de changement de forme. Evidemment, il fallait encore les entraîner pour voir si cette hypothèse était vérifiée, mais si l'évolution en Pérégrain avait eu lieu, alors la prochaine ne devrait pas tarder.

Cependant, comme les trois groupes avaient déjà bien travaillé ce jour-là, ils décidèrent de rentrer en ville et de faire une pause. On vérifia que les Pokemons étaient en pleine forme, on posa les sacs et autres affaires encombrantes dans une chambre du Centre Pokemon où ils passeraient la nuit, puis le groupe se divisa à nouveau lors de la sortie en ville. Assez prévisiblement, Red, Green, Gold et Flame se dirigèrent vers l'Arène. Rubis entraîna Saphir, Emerald et Crystal dans la chapellerie de Neuvartault, où ils s'amusèrent à essayer chaque modèle dans toutes les couleurs possibles. Enfin, le reste se reposa sur une terrasse de café en sirotant un chocolat chaud ou un thé.

Ice alla ensuite retrouver Flame, qui lui annonça avec un sourire éclatant qu'il avait prévu d'affronter la Championne, Violette, le lendemain matin, car ses Pokemons avaient besoin d'un peu de repos pour recouvrer leurs forces.

"Pourtant, le trajet entre Quarellis et ici n'est pas si long ni si tortueux. Pourquoi tes Pokemons sont-ils si fatigués ? s'enquit Ice, quelque peu inquiète.

\- En fait, on a profité de la traversée de la forêt pour nous entraîner. En plus, avec Yellow dans notre groupe, les Pokemons guérissaient vite. Mais malgré tout, ça les a bien fatigués. Tu ois te l'imaginer, mais Red et Gold sont particulièrement forts en combats Pokemon...

\- J'imagine. Red a battu la Ligue de sa région, non ? Et Gold est plutôt coriace, lui aussi.

\- Ouais, c'est clair !... Et toi ? Vous avez fait quoi après la capture de vos deux Pérégrains ?

\- Oh, des entraînements. Blue a fini par s'endormir, à force de faire une pause.

\- Aha ! Alors tu t'es battue contre qui ? Saphir ? Pearl ?

\- Silver, et son Dimoret..."  
A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle sentit l'aura de Flame se modifier : de joyeuse et détendue, elle devint tendue, inquiète, et presque irritée. Le garçon répéta :

"Dimoret ? Il t'a fait te battre avec Dimoret ?

\- A vrai dire, mentit-elle en essayant de le calmer, c'est moi qui ai insisté. Il faut bien que je m'habitue à voir un Dimoret, non ? Et puis, il a appris à Ifa l'attaque Tranche-Nuit...

\- Mais... Tu as peur... des Dimorets ! Et si tu avais fait un malaise ? S'il s'était passé quelque chose... ?

\- Flame, je te dis que tout va bien. Si j'avais fait un malaise, alors ça aurait prouvé que je dois recommencer à m'entraîner pour supporter la peur. Comme Blue avec sa peur des Pokemons Oiseaux. Ne sois pas si inquiet. Je te promets que ça n'a pas posé de problème."  
Malgré tout, l'aura de Flame resta troublée, ce qui fit culpabiliser Ice. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne lui dise rien pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais c'était ridicule, puisqu'elle allait bien et que tout s'était déroulé sans accrocs. Parfois, elle se disait que son ami était trop protectif. Trop paranoïaque. Alors elle prit sa main et répéta doucement :

"Tout va bien, Flame. Tu ne devrais pas te faire un sang d'encre pour moi."

Le garçon la regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux aveugles la certitude qu'elle allait bien. En un sens, c'était bien qu'elle essaie de dépasser sa phobie. Flame l'avait toujours soutenue pour l'aider à réaliser ce but. Il l'avait aidée, et surtout protégée. Ce qui l'effrayait, lui, était de ne plus pouvoir la défendre. Et si elle ne craignait plus rien, alors... face à quoi la défendrait-il ? A cette pensée, le neveu de Platane se sentit soudain très égoïste. Est-ce qu'en pensant ce genre de choses, il ne souhaitait pas qu'Ice reste aveugle et fragile et faible ? Mais il n'y pensa qu'un court instant, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce fût de faible, et que sa fragilité apparente était ce qui faisait aussi sa force.

"Hum... Bon, je... Je ne m'en fais pas, si tu dis que ça va. Mais tu me le dis, hein, si quelque chose ne va pas ? tu n'es pas la seule à devoir progresser, tu sais. Si tu décides de vaincre tes peurs, alors je dois aussi devenir plus fort.

\- Bien sûr. On est un duo, pas vrai ?"  
Il serra un peu plus sa main, celle qu'elle avait prise pour le rassurer, et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Puis, afin de se changer les idées, il lui proposa de retourner s'entraîner, une dernière fois avant le dîner, pour être fin prêt face à Violette. Ice accepta, même son objectif était surtout de faire évoluer Nelly et Do. Pour sa part, elle trouvait déjà qu'ils s'étaient tous énormément entraînés, ce jour-là.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la ville une dernière fois, et sortirent leurs Pokemons. Etant donné leur nombre, il était difficile de garder un oeil sur chacun d'entre eux, et les distraire était une tâche difficile. Enfin, sauf pour Miss et Soleil, qui commençaient déjà à courir partout, à se battre avec leurs petites griffes et leurs mâchoires encore fragiles. Ifa restait près d'eux pour les surveiller, après que sa dresseuse eut décrété qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé, ce jour-là. Pendant ce temps, les Holders entraînaient de la même façon tous les Pokemons. Pour améliorer leur vitesse, Ice les faisait sauter d'un point à un autre, souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent de l'assurance et accélèrent le rythme. C'était répétitif et douloureux, mais cela augmentait l'endurance et améliorait la technique Cadence Aveugle. Flame, pour améliorer l'attaque, avait engagé un combat entre Hélia et Roussil, Feu contre Feu, pour les faire réviser les attaques Nitrocharge et Rafale Psy. A chaque fois qu'une attaque n'était pas assez précise, le garçon lançait une balle en l'air, et ses Pokemons s'en servaient comme d'une cible. A la fin de la soirée, la balle avait été brûlée, frappée, mordue et Flame dut noter sur son portable qu'il devrait en racheter une.  
Un peu plus tard, le duo fut rejoint par le trio de Hoenn, qui rejoignit l'entraînement. Rubis restait de côté, insistant sur sa préférence pour les concours et pas pour le combat, mais Emerald et Saphir jouaient complètement le jeu : Saphir représentait un adversaire coriace, dont les Pokemons enseignaient à ceux de ses cadets comment résister aux attaques en augmentant leur défense ; Emerald se spécialisait dans le domaine de la parade et de l'esquive, très vite rejoint par Ice. Au final, une trentaine de Pokemons s'entraînaient dans des sortes d'ateliers organisés par leurs dresseurs, pour le plus grand plaisir des promeneurs qui s'arrêtaient pour les regarder. Parmi eux, Crystal les observait en notant quelques mots sur un calepin. "Styles de combat différents", "belle réactivité", "persévérance honorable", tels étaient les mots qu'elle gribouillait, et prévoyait de transmettre au professeur Chen dès que possible. Le vieil homme lui avait demandé d'observer les comportements des nouvelles recrues, désireux de connaître leurs points forts et faibles. Après tout, la décision de les reconnaître très officiellement comme des Holders lui revenait encore.

"Hééé ! les appela la jeune fille aux couettes. Vous avez oublié le dîner ? Venez, les autres nous attendent au Centre !"  
Au mort "dîner", les yeux de ses interlocuteurs se mirent à briller différemment. Comme le disait Saphir, "l'voyage, ça creuse !". De fait, ils se précipitèrent tous à la suite de Crystal. L'infirmière Joëlle du Centre de Neuvartault prit tous leurs Pokemons pour vérifier leur état de santé, et leur conseilla de ne pas s'entraîner trop régulièrement, au risque de fatiguer leurs compagnons de route. Puis ils trouvèrent le reste de leur bande, regroupée un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion. En plein conflit, aussi. La cause ? Le lieu du dîner.

"Je vous ai dit qu'il y a un restaurant à côté de l'Arène ! répétait obstinément Pearl.

\- Et moi que je veux manger des hamburgers ! s'exclama Gold.

\- Oh non, c'est trop gras ! se plaignit Blue.

\- Et trop... Vulgaire, ajouta Platinum.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas..., commença timidement Yellow avant d'être interrompue par les uns et les autres."

C'était un drôle de spectacle que de les voir se chamailler ainsi sans vraie raison. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit que même l'infirmière Joëlle n'arrivait plus à leur demander de se calmer, ce qui inquiétait Flame et Ice, qui s'attendaient à voir une déferlante de violence. Les garçons échangeaient tous des regards lourds de menaces, et les filles criaient. Cela faisait tellement de bruit que l'aveugle commençait à en être désorientée. Plus que désorientée, elle se sentait vraiment mal : balancée par de légers vertiges, frissonnante, pâle. Son ami, en le remarquant, la prit par la main et, sans prévenir les autres, l'accompagna dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles. Là, il la fit s'assoir sur son lit, et garda une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant ou en arrière. Puis elle s'allongea, une main sur les yeux et l'autre sur le ventre, et articula avec effort :

"Huh... Je pense que je vais sauter l'étape du dîner, ce soir. J'ai pas... pas faim.

\- Comment tu te sens ?... (Elle secoua la tête sans répondre.) Il y a longtemps, tu faisais des crises souvent, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais. A chaque fois qu'il y avait trop de gens ou trop de bruits dans une pièce, je me sentais mal.

\- Tu as encore tes médicaments de l'époque ? (Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.) Dommage...

\- Je pensais m'être habituée à la population de Kalos, avec Illumis. Mais là, il y avait tellement de bruit et... Ça sentait la colère partout...

\- Ouais, tout le monde était nerveux... Bon, toi, reposes-toi. Après tout, ça a été une longue journée. Je vais demander à l'Infirmière Joëlle si elle a pas...

\- Nan, nan, c'est pas la peine. Je vais dormir un peu, ça va passer. Tu devrais aller manger avec les autres, okay ? Demande juste à l'infirmière si elle peut me faire monter Ifa et les autres quand ils seront rétablis.

\- Tu es sûre ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Bon, je vais faire ça. Dors, okay ? Je te ramènerais quelque chose à grignoter, ça te dit ?

\- Huh... Ouais, j'suis pas contre. Allez, vas-y, ils vont remarquer notre disparition. A plus tard.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. A plus tard, Ice. Dors, répéta-t-il."

Après que la porte se fût refermée derrière la silhouette de Flame, Ice avait lâché un soupir et s'était relevée avec difficulté. Dans la salle de bain attenante, elle s'était aspergée le visage d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place, et s'était changée, pour enfiler son pyjama. Puis elle avait titubé jusqu'à son lit, et s'était faufilée dans les couvertures. Puis, sous le coup de la fatigue, elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, bercée par la chaleur des draps et le silence de la chambre.

Dans le rêve d'Ice, la jeune fille jouait dans la Caverne Gelée. Mais bizarrement, elle était seule. Aucun des Pokemons sauvages qui l'entouraient habituellement ne la suivait. Pas même Ifa, ou Eve. Pourtant la Ice du rêve continuait à sautiller sur la glace, sereine. Elle traversait le dédale de son palais gelé aisément, arrivant bientôt à la chambre du torrent où Ice avait rencontré Flame et Platane. Cela dit, elle ne s'y arrêta pas : elle poursuivit son chemin, remontant le chemin étroit et glissant qui montait vers la source, la Chambre Silencieuse que Flame avait voulu emprunté à cette époque. En marchant, elle frôlait le mur de ses doigts bleuis par le froid et laissait derrière elle un sillon de givre sur la glace. Cela l'amusait beaucoup : parfois elle sautait par dessus le torrent pour prendre plaisir à sentir l'eau se cristalliser sur son passage. Elle répéta ce jeu plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ne plus entendre qu'un léger murmure. Etait-elle donc arrivée au niveau de la source ? Non, pas encore. Ce n'était que son anti-chambre, là où l'eau ralentissait pour ne former qu'un petit lac souterrain, éclatant de beauté. Pourtant, Ice n'avait pas encore atteint le trésor de la Chambre Silencieuse. Il fallait continuer l'ascension.

Mais alors qu'elle poursuivait sur ce chemin cristallin, elle entendit le son que fait une vague en s'écrasant sur le rivage. Il n'y a pas de vagues dans un lac. Celle-là n'était donc pas naturelle. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas l'eau elle-même qui l'avait provoquée. Tournant son regard vers la surface de l'eau, la jeune fille prit une expression boudeuse.

"Néo."  
Un Luminéon nageait gracieusement dans l'onde pure. Ses nageoires brillaient d'une faible lueur dans l'immensité glacial du royaume d'Ice. Mais ce n'était pas un sujet comme les autres. Néo était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus inaccessible, et avait un rôle plus important que les autres dans l'équilibre de la Caverne.

" _Tu ne dois pas aller plus loin_ , l'avertit Néo.

\- Je veux seulement regarder le trésor. Dis, Néo, juste une fois, ce n'est pas grave...

\- _Ça peut être très dangereux, enfant. Un jour peut-être, tu entreras dans la Chambre Silencieuse. Mais cela signerait sa destruction, et la nôtre au passage. Si tu aimes les Pokemons qui vivent ici, tu dois protéger l'entrée de la Chambre Silence, et te garder d'y pénétrer_.

\- Humpf... C'est pas juste..., protesta la jeune fille. (Petit temps.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans la Chambre Silencieuse, Néo ? Tu le sais, toi ?

\- _Mon rôle est de veiller à l'équilibre de la Chambre Silencieuse. Ce qu'elle abrite... est très dangereux. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce que tu appeles le 'trésor' pourrait devenir une arme fatale. Mais, dans les mains d'une personne dotée de bonnes intentions, qui sait ? peut-être que le Monstre du Cocon trouverait une certaine paix_."

Ice s'était répétée les paroles de Néo pendant des semaines, et sa détermination à protéger son palais n'en avait été que renforcée. Elle avait forcé sa curiosité naturelle à se taire : si Néo le disait, alors le trésor de la Caverne Gelée devait être protégé pour toujours. Ce souvenir avait recommencé à la hanter, récemment. Elle rêvait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle arrivait à atteindre la Chambre Silencieuse, après avoir traversé une grotte déserte et comme figée, pour n'y trouver qu'une chose. Et sans la voir, Ice la sentait dans l'air : de la mort, partout, et du chagrin. Comme si le monde entier s'était réuni dans cette salle pour pleurer et geindre. Ces dernières nuits, Ice s'était réveillée en panique, le front en sueur et avec un poids sur les épaules. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Flame, qui ne savait rien de Néo ou du trésor macabre qui peuplaient les rêves de son amie. Mais à force de ces insomnies, elle sentait ses forces s'amenuir, bêtement. "En temps normal, j'aurais très bien supporté la dispute des sempais, dans le hall. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée que tout se mélange dans ma tête", se plaignit Ice mentalement. "J'ai besoin de dormir pour de bon... L'infirmière Joëlle a peut-être des somnifères ?"

En pensant cela, elle s'était redressée dans son lit, abrutie de fatigue. Son téléphone lui annonça qu'il n'était pas encore vingt-deux heures. Flame et les autres devaient être encore au restaurant. Rassurée, la jeune fille sortit dans le couloir, et chercha l'infirmière dans le bâtiment, ce qui se révéla plutôt simple puisqu'elle était en fait dans une chambre voisine, en train de restituer des Pokemons à leurs dresseurs. D'ailleurs, quand elle vit Ice, elle pensa immédiatement à lui remettre les siens, qui trouvèrent leur dresseuse curieusement affaiblie.

"Euh... Infirmière Joëlle ? Je me demandais... Vous auriez pas des somnifères ? Pour moi, je veux dire. Je fais des crises d'insomnies et ça... commence à poser problème.

\- Des somnifères, tu dis ? Je vais vérifier, et je te retrouve dans ta chambre, dans dix minutes, d'accord ?"  
Ice se laissa reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre, avant d'expliquer le problème à ses Pokemons. Cela la fit penser à Noir et à son Mushana, qui dévorait ses rêves quand il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. En l'occurence, elle aurait eu besoin d'un Mangeur de Cauchemars... Après quelques minutes de faux repos, on frappa à la porte, et l'infirmière Joëlle apparut dans son encadrement.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi. Ce médicament est composé de principes actifs présents dans certaines baies, qui favorisent le sommeil. J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de léger, sachant qu'il pourrait être dangereux que tu prennes un traitement inadéquat. Essaies donc celui-ci : deux gouttes dans un verre d'eau avant de te coucher. Ça a un goût sucré, tu verras. Surtout, pas plus de deux gouttes, entendu ? Et si jamais ton insomnie persiste, je te conseille d'appeler un médecin et de passer des examens.

\- D'accord, infirmière Joëlle. Et, au cas où... Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez pour tenir plus longtemps pendant la journée, si jamais ça ne fait pas effet.

\- J'ai un remède de grand-mère très efficace, pour ça : un jus de baies Oran, Ceriz et Mango. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'est excellent, et ça donne beaucoup d'énergie !

\- Oran, Ceriz et Mango, c'est noté. Merci, infirmière Joëlle. Je vais essayer votre médicament, alors, et je vous dirais comment ça a été."  
Quand l'aimable infirmière fut sortie, Ice saisit son HoloKit dans son sac, fonction "Journal", et dicta :

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté un médicament pour les insomnies, en espérant que ça fera effet. L'infirmière Joëlle dit qu'un remède pour se donner de l'énergie pourrait se faire avec un jus de baies Oran, Ceriz et Mango. Je vais essayer dès que l'occasion se présentera. Les cauchemars ont été très fréquents, ces derniers jours. Ça ne doit pas être grave, mais ça va devenir un problème si je perds mes forces pendant le voyages. J'espère que ce n'est que passager. Maintenant je vais essayer ce traitement qu'elle m'a donné, et on verra..."  
Puis elle rangea l'appareil dans son sac, et prit un verre d'eau. Croâporal le remplit grâce à son attaque Pistolet à O, et Ifa, avec ses doigts griffus, y versa deux gouttes du médicament, en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite par l'infirmière. Puis Ice les remercia tous deux, et but le remède. Enfin, elle baîlla, et se cacha au fond de ses couvertures, entourée de ses Pokemons, tenant Miss dans ses bras, car la petite avait voulu dormir avec celle qu'elle voyait comme une mère. Et elle se rendormit, moins d'une demi-heure avant le retour de ses camarades de chambre, qui s'étonnèrent plus du flacon sur sa table de chevet que de son sourire léger et endormi. Blue souffla aux autres de se changer en silence, et la borda tendrement, en évitant de déranger ses Pokemons encore à moitié éveillés. Puis elle alla se coucher elle-même, et murmura au reste de la chambre :

"Bonne nuit, les filles. Dormez bien.

\- Toi aussi, marmonna une voix.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit une autre dans un baîllement."

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 8

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 6

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Pérégrain femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 11

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Pérégrain femelle "Do" - Niveau 11

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.


	12. Chapter 11 : Feuilles mortes

**Chapitre 11 : Feuilles mortes**

Le matin qui avait suivi l'arrivée de la bande à Neuvartault, Flame s'était levé tôt, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Mais ce jour-là, il avait rendez-vous à l'Arène avec Violette pour un match, et ça le rendait si nerveux qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Son lit l'étouffait et, le temps que le soleil perce le voile des rideaux, il avait déjà pris sa douche, aussi silencieusement qu'un douche pouvait se faire. Heureusement, les autres dormaient profondément, et aucun d'eux ne broncha quand il quitta la chambre. Arrivé dans le hall, il avait récupéré ses Pokemons en pleine santé et avait remercié l'infirmière Joëlle, encore somnolante. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le Centre, il se souvint d'Ice, et demanda de ses nouvelles à l'infirmière. La veille au soir, il avait voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais les filles l'avaient empêché d'entrer dans la chambre, car c'était "une chambre de filles avec une fille en état de vulnérabilité dedans". Le jeune garçon avait regardé l'auteure de cette étonnante réponse -Blue, évidemment- avec un regard incrédule. Mais malgré la pureté de ses intentions, rien n'y avait fait : il n'avait pas vu Ice. Quand il avait repensé aux mots de Blue, il les avait franchement trouvé ridicules : lui et Ice se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, Blue n'espérait pas sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue endormie, ou en pyjama, si ?

"Ton amie est venue me voir hier soir, quelque temps avant votre retour à tous. Elle avait du mal à dormir et je lui ai donné des somnifères légers pour la calmer.

\- Des somnifères ? Mais... Elle était dans son état normal, hier soir ? Je veux dire, quand elle vous a parlé ?

\- Oh, elle était seulement fatiguée, il me semble. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de migraines ou de maux quelconques. Je lui ai conseillé de se rendre chez un médecin si son insomnie perdurait, mais elle m'avait l'air suffisamment bien pour que je n'en appelle pas un moi-même.

\- D'accord..."  
Flame était un peu inquiet, mais c'était habituel : il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne soit anxieux au sujet d'Ice. Mais elle lui avait dit la veille que tout allait bien, et il ne pouvait, de toutes façons, pas débarquer dans sa chambre en criant partout pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas malade : Blue et les autres filles lui feraient un scandale, et Ice ne comprendrait pas ni le sujet de son inquiétude, ni la raison de leur gêne. Les notions de "nudité" ou de "non présentabilié", pour une aveugle, étaient absurdes, mais malheureusement toutes les autres filles les prenaient très à coeur. Le garçon devrait donc attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même pour lui parler de cette histoire de médicaments.

Il sortit du Centre avec ses Pokemons, et s'assit au soleil jusqu'à être tout à fait éveillé. Soleil, blotti contre ses genoux, profitait de la chaleur de ce soleil qui lui avait donné son nom pour se réchauffer, pendant que son dresseur brossait son pelage avec de longs gestes répétitifs. On disait que les Absols annonçaient les catastrophes à venir ; pourtant, à regarder à ce bébé, on n'aurait jamais pu lui deviner un rôle si funeste. Un lueur sérieuse et intelligente brillait au fond de son regard, mais de là à dire qu'il pouvait sentir approcher les désastres... D'un autre côté, il venait à peine de naître ; peut-être que son instinct se développerait en grandissant. Flame, de toutes façons, considérait chaque Pokemon comme étant unique. Le fait qu'une caractérisitque soit propre à une espèce ne signifiait pas que tous ses membres fussent identiques. Chaque Pokemon avait son caractère, qui le distinguait de ses pairs. En somme, les Pokemons n'étaient pas si différents des humains. Il y en avait des gentils, des méchants, des sérieux et des coquets ; définitivement comme les humains.

"Voilà, ton pelage est tout propre et tout lisse. C'est vrai, c'est pas évident de garder le pelage d'un Absol blanc. Rubis me passera un savon si je négligeais ta fourrure, fit le garçon en riant. Bien, maintenant que tu es tout beau, tu as peut-être faim ? (Soleil sautillait sur ses petites pattes, cherchant à rattraper Hélia, sans se préoccuper de son dresseur.) D'aaaccord, je prends ça pour un 'non'."  
Puis le garçon se laissa retomber dans l'herbe du jardin public, les yeux clos. Hélia et Soleil lui sautèrent dessus joyeusement, et il ne bougea pas lorsqu'ils se blottirent contre lui, prêts à faire un somme. Il roula des yeux amusés, et regarda le ciel matinal semblable à une mer infinie et ses nuages d'écume dorée. Il y avait un peu de vent ; les branches des arbres tremblaient dans le froid du mois de novembre, abandonnant leurs feuilles sèches aux couleurs flamboyantes. Ces dernières dansaient avec la brise, tourbillonnaient en approchant du sol, et parfois, s'envolaient à nouveau grâce à un courant d'air chaud. C'était un spectacle à la fois éphémère et éternel, universel et unique. Triste pour certains, il n'en était que plus beau pour Flame.

"A Batisques, il y avait un grand arbre dans la cour de mon école, quand j'étais petit, raconta-t-il à ses Pokemons. En automne, il perdait toutes ses feuilles, exactement comme ceux-là, et les enfants jouaient tous à faire des tas de feuilles mortes pour sauter dedans. Et puis, un peu avant que je ne quitte l'école, il a fallu couper cet arbre, parce qu'il penchait dangereusement vers un bâtiment voisin. Quand j'y repense, c'est dommage."  
Hélia levait vers son dresseur un regard étonné, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la scène de l'arbre sur le point d'être abattu. Ou peut-être qu'elle le comprenait tout à fait, et que, pour cette raison, son regard se teinta de tristesse lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre son dresseur. Touché par sa gentillesse, Flame caressa sa petite tête et lui assura qu'il n'était pas triste. Il n'avait gardé de ses années à l'école que d'excellents souvenirs, qui le faisait parfois sourire sans raison quand il y repensait. Ces souvenirs lointains se réveillaient parfois lorsqu'il remarquait un paysage familier, comme en cet instant, ou quand il écoutait les histoires d'autres personnes. Et dans ces moments-là, il s'apercevait que la même vue pouvait avoir différentes interprétations. "Un coeur, deux points de vue", disait parfois mystérieusement Cornélia*.

"Hé, salut."  
Flame sursauta quand la figure souriante et malicieuse d'Ice apparut au milieu du ciel, penchée vers lui. Il se redressa en position assise pour la saluer, et son amie l'imita, laissant Miss jouer avec Soleil.

"Bien dormi ? demanda Ice. Comment s'est passé le dîner, au final ?

\- Green a fini par calmer tout le monde avec son quasi-légendaire regard blasé, et on a dîné au restaurant en essayant de retenir Gold qui continuait à se plaindre au sujet de son hamburger.

\- Green est mon nouveau héros, ricana Ice en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Et toi, ça a été ?

\- Uh-huh. Enfin, j'ai eu besoin de médicaments pour m'endormir pour de bon, mais ça va. J'imagine qu'c'était exceptionnel.

\- Ah..., souffla Flame, presque surpris de l'entendre aborder le sujet si aisément. Tu n'avais pas de fièvre, ni rien ?

\- Non, non. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, mais je ne sais plus à propos de quoi, mentit la jeune fille. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important. Au fait, prêt pour ton combat face à Violette ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- J'espère, oui...

\- Un peu nerveux, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais. Je me dis qu'avec Roussil et Hélia, j'ai l'avantage du type, mais une Championne d'Arène doit avoir l'habitude de contrer ce genre de détails.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça reste un avantage. Et puis, tu t'es sacrément entraîné, et tu sais t'adapter à tout. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, va, tout ira bien. Et puis, on sera là pour te soutenir.

\- Ouais... Hé, Ice, je peux te demander quelque chose ? A quoi ça te fait penser, ces feuilles mortes ? s'enquit-il soudain."  
Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel la jeune fille ferma les yeux, afin de repérer mentalement lesdites feuilles. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et lui demanda s'il connaissait l'histoire du vent et des feuilles.

"Une vieille femme a raconté à Cornélia cette histoire, et Cornélia me l'a racontée ensuite. Je ne me souviens jamais de toute l'histoire, mais... La légende dit que les feuilles sont des créatures éphémères, destinées à mourir avec l'arrivée du froid, tandis que le vent est un esprit éternel condamné à souffler sans répis. On dit aussi que le rôle du vent est de porter les feuilles jusqu'à leur dernière demeure, en un lieu que personne ne peut atteindre, et de recommencer chaque année avec la venue de l'hiver. C'était quelque chose comme ça. C'est à ça que les feuilles mortes me font toujours penser.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire. Il faudra que Cornélia nous la répète, si tu l'oublies.

\- Oui... Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Cornélia se souvient elle-même de cette histoire. Son truc, c'est le combat, les rollers et la Méga-Evolution ; pas la poésie.

\- Tel maître, tel élève, hein ?"

Ice lui jeta un regard, l'air de dire "c'est un compliment ou... ?", et il reprit en riant que c'en était un. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, songeant secrètement à combien ce rire lui était familier, et ils décidèrent de rentrer ensemble au Centre Pokemon pour y attendre leurs aînés au chaud. La jeune fille reconnut qu'elle n'était pas contre un chocolat chaud, et son ami devina aisément ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite : "un graaand chocolat chaud avec de la crème dessus, plein de sucre, et des guimauves. Et plein, tout plein de biscuits à côté." Comme Flame complétait sa phrase, elle mit un visage boudeur en lui assénant un faible coup au niveau du bras, auquel il répondit plus subtilement, en l'attirant contre lui pour ébouriffer ses cheveux -elle avait laissé son chapeau dans sa chambre- dénouant au passage sa queue de cheval. Elle poussa un couinement misérable lorsqu'il eut fini son chef-d'oeuvre, et, passant la main dans ses cheveux, le maudit avec un regard destructeur.

Flame riait discrètement face à son expression agacée, puis se tut pour la regarder se coiffer à nouveau. A force de gestes lents et précis, elle arrangea sa chevelure, lui rendant sa raideur habituelle, avant de se munir d'un élastique. Le moment le plus délicat approchait : Ice prenait ses cheveux dans ses mains, maladroite, et les rassemblait au-dessus de sa nuque, de sorte qu'ils tombaient dans son dos et ne l'empêchaient pas de mettre un chapeau. Puis elle les attacha pour de bon, armée d'un élastique noir, et palpa le résultat. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de mèche rebelle ou de bosse quelconque, elle glissa, sans se tourner vers lui, à Flame :

"Arrête de me regarder quand je me coiffe.

\- Mais tu ne te coiffes plus, là, pointa le garçon avec malice.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde quand je me coiffe, lâcha son amie, sérieusement.

\- Eh, mais t'as rougis !

\- Quoi ? N-non, j'ai pas rougis !

\- Aha, c'est trop mignon !"  
Ice s'apprêtait à protester quand elle sentit la main de son ami sur sa joue, coupant court à toutes ses tentatives de le réprimander. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille fut certaine de rougir en sentant cette main chaude et douce qui caressait sa pommette, toujours aussi rassurante malgré le temps qui passait. Puis Flame lui souffla, comme une confidence, qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée ; et il ôta sa main, et la liseuse des auras remarqua un subtil changement qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la gêne. L'esprit d'Ice représentait les rougissements, et donc la gêne, par une légère alteration des contours de la silhouette spirituelle : on aurait dit que l'aura produisait de la chaleur, et qu'elle l'évacuait sous forme de vapeur, par exemple. Plus difficile à décerner : le rythme de la respiration aussi s'accélérait, à l'instar de celui du coeur. C'était troublant pour celui qui lisait l'aura, mais surtout pour celui qui rougissait. Pour autant, le garçon n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Ice avait deviné son embarras. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?...

"Euh... Hum, déglutit Ice. On... On devrait rentrer au Centre, nan ? Je veux dire...

\- Oui, les autres vont sûrement se réveiller, tout ça.

\- Ouais."

Et effectivement, à peine rentrés, ils tombèrent sur Green, assis en tailleur, les yeux clos dans un couloir. De la porte à ses côtés s'échappaient des cris, mais il semblait les ignorer. De fait, quand Flame voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il secoua seulement la tête, l'air las. Ses cadets sursautèrent en entendant la voix suraiguë de Blue.

"Attends, c'est pas... notre chambre, là ? s'enquit Flame.

\- C'est une longue... longue histoire, marmonna Green pour toute réponse.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai plus peur pour les mecs là-dedans que pour Blue..., fit remarquer Ice en repérant Red et Gold à l'intérieur.

\- Ils se disputent... ?

\- GOLD, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !"

Nouveau sursaut, et Silver sortit de la chambre en coup de vent, avant de la refermer aussi prestement. Sous le regard incrédule de Flame et Ice, il ne fit que soupirer, et lâcha :  
"Ils sont foutus. Arceus sait ce qu'elle fera de leurs dépouilles.

\- Hum, à tout hasard, je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe là-dedans ? s'enquit Ice. Eeeeet, ça va, Silver ? (Le garçon s'était laissé tomber par terre, le dos contre le mur, avec un nouveau soupir.) Blue a essayé de vous violer dans votre sommeil ou quoi ?"  
Flame n'aurait su dire qui de Green ou de Silver parut le plus choqué par ses mots ; lui se contenta de pouffer de rire. La délicatesse était encore un concept très abstrait pour Ice, qui ne comprenait pas non plus que la franchise ne signifiait pas toujours "dis ce que tu penses". Mais au moins, après cette intervention, les deux aînés expliquèrent le problème. Problème qui, aux yeux des enfants, n'en était pas un. Le neveu de Platane se racla la gorge et, après une inspiration, entra dans la chambre, malgré les protestations de Green et Silver. Ice, derrière lui, gardait la porte ouverte en cas de fuite précipitée. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur vue aurait fait rougir les autres demoiselles, mais comme Ice était aveugle, elle ne remarqua pas que les garçons étaient, pour la plupart, en sous-vêtements ou en pyjama. Eux, en revanche, se sentirent très mal-à-l'aise en la voyant entrer, avec son regard impassiblement blanc.

"Saaaaluut, chantonna-t-elle. Ne faites pas attention à moiiii, je ne fais que garder laaaa poooorte...

\- Hum, Blue ? Ça... va ?"  
Au milieu de la chambre se tenait Blue, immobile et visiblement désespérée, qui tenait Gold et Red par leurs oreilles, tandis qu'ils gémissaient et la suppliaient d'arrêter. Flame comprenait mieux comment Green et Silver s'étaient échappés : ils avaient du se réveiller plus tôt, et n'avaient donc aucune honte à sortir dans le couloir, puisqu'ils étaient d'ores et déjà habillés. En revanche, Emerald, par exemple, était encore tout décoiffé, et sans ses gadgets, il paraissait aussi petit qu'Ice, de deux ans sa cadette.

"IL... A... RUINÉ... MES... VÊTEMENTS ! hurla l'aînée des filles en agitant l'oreille de Gold -dont Ice se demandait sérieusement comment elle tenait en place. Il a sali les vêtements que Silver m'avait fait, c'est pas juste ! Je n'ai pas de tenue de rechange et il veut pas me donner de l'argent ! pleura-t-elle ensuite en les lâchant pour étreindre Ice comme une peluche.

\- Oh, le vilain, marmonna Ice. Mais il faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, voyons !

\- IL A DIT QUE ÇA LE DÉRANGERAIT PAS DE VOIR DANS LA RUE EN SOUS-VÊTEMEEEEENTS ! poursuivit Blue dans une plainte éxagérée.

\- Mais non, mais non..., la rassura Flame tandis qu'Ice jetait un regard noir -enfin blanc- au susdit Gold. Il y a des magasins de vêtements partout dans Kalos, tu n'as qu'à emprunter les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à notre arrivée à Illumis.

\- Ou alors Silver peut te refaire des vêtements, proposa Ice. Non ? (Silver, depuis le couloir, expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le tissu nécessaire, et que ce serait long.) Oh mince...

\- GOLD EST UN CRÉTIIIIIN ! gémit Blue à nouveau, en secouant sa petite soeur dans ses bras."  
Flame commençait à se poser deux questions : primo, où étaient passées les autres filles, et secundo, est-ce qu'Ice n'allait pas devenir sourde à force de se faire hurler dans l'oreille par son aînée. La jeune fille lui lança un regard égaré, comme désorientée. Alors, aussi doucement que possible, il obligea Blue à la lâcher, ce qui permit à Ice de se "cacher" derrière lui avec une expression comique, et lui exposa son plan :  
"Bon, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Moi, j'ai un combat face à Violette, aujourd'hui. Mais vous autres, vous pouvez rejoindre Illumis. Ice, tu connais bien les avenues de cette ville, tu pourrais conduire Blue au magasin de vêtements, non ? (Ice pâlit à cette idée, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.) Moi, je vous rejoindrais après mon combat. Au pire, on a qu'à former des groupes, comme hier !

\- Oui ! lança Red dans un accès d'espoir. Oui, faisons ça ! Le groupe qui était avec Flame hier reste à Neuvartault, et les autres avancent ! Ça me convient parfaitement !

\- Lâche, sifflèrent en choeur Ice et les autres garçons.

\- Il... Il y a vraiment un magasin de vêtements à Illumis ? demanda Blue entre deux sanglots.

\- En fait, il n'y pas autre chose à Illumis à part des magasins, lâcha Flame sans réaliser son erreur avant de croiser le regard assassin d'Ice.

\- Aaaaah ! Mais c'est génial ! Super alors ! Okay, les groupes d'hier sont reformés ! ON PART À ILLUMIS, LES FILLES !"  
Et, sans laisser à Ice le temps de protester, elle partit en courant, sans lâcher son bras, et l'aveugle fut entraînée elle aussi sans le vouloir. On entendit Ice crier dans le couloir, comme si Blue avait manqué de la faire tomber, mais elles avaient disparu quand Flame s'approcha de la porte. Un silence soulagé tomba dans la chambre des garçons, jusqu'à ce que Silver ne donne un tape à l'arrière du crâne de Gold, tandis que Green soupirait :

"Je ne voudrais pas être Ice, là tout de suite. Enquiquineuse..."  
Mais à part lui, tous les autres garçons paraissaient soulagés, et pas particulièrement agacés par cette nouvelle organisation. Flame étant celui qui l'avait proposé, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il aurait préféré pouvoir rester avec Ice. Il aurait surtout voulu qu'elle soit avec lui pendant son combat. Mais après tout, il pouvait très bien affronter Violette, la battre, et tout raconter ensuite à sa meilleure amie qui aurait entre temps capturé de nouveaux Pokemons de Kalos. En plus, se dit-il, il aurait été très désagréable de voyager avec un groupe aussi nombreux ; les groupes auraient été reformés de toutes façons, accident de vêtements ou non.

Flame laissa ses aînés s'habiller en paix pendant qu'il cherchait à nouveau Ice dans les couloirs. En réalité, il la trouva assise par terre, dos contre le mur, au premier détour ; elle lui lança un petit sourire fier, satisfaite d'avoir échappé à Blue. Il s'assit près d'elle, les genoux contre la poitrine, et lui demanda si ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire comme il l'avait proposé, regrettant un peu de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis. Ice soupira en haussant les épaules, prétendant qu'elle commençait à s'habituer aux magasins d'Illumis.

"J'aurais voulu assister à ton combat, mais il y en aura d'autres, de toutes façons. Je penserai à toi très fort pendant le trajet, et je suis sûre que tu gagneras sans problème.

\- Ouais. On se retrouvera à la maison, d'accord ? Même si je dois dormir par terre, ce serait un comble de dormir dans le Centre Pokemon d'Illumis.

\- Pas faux. Ça me convient. En arrivant, j'essaierai de leur trouver de la place.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense, c'est bientôt le festival des Kimonos, non ? Valérianne vus a déjà envoyé vos tenues ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elles nous attendent à la maison. Je me demande à quoi ça va ressembler... Eh, Flame, on ira ensemble, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

\- Oh, rien."

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, étonné, avant de poursuivre sur un autre sujet de conversation. Ils donnèrent le biberon à leurs bébés, tout en parlant sur les différentes techniques de combat qu'il pouvait adopter face à Violette. Le point fort du type Insecte était la vitesse, ce qui paraissait assez logique. Mais c'était aussi un type aux facettes variées : Blindalys était un Pokemon Défensif, alors que Charmillon était rapide, alors que Cizayox était féroce, etc. Mais Ice était intimement convaincue que l'adaptabilité de Flame lui serait utile. Son équipe partait avec l'avantage du type, et Roussil était assez rapide pour rivaliser avec leur agilité. A ses yeux, il ne risquait rien.

Pendant qu'ils bavardaient, ils étaient obligés de rappeller à l'ordre leurs petits, dont les griffes et la mâchoire redoutables menaçaient les rideaux et les pieds de table. Il fallut les sortir pour éviter toute destruction, car Ice ne pouvait pas toujours sentir quand Miss essayait de ronger un meuble et Flame n'arrivait pas à les garder dans son champ de vision plus d'un moment. A l'extérieur, Miss et Soleil trouvèrent un terrain de jeu tout à fait adapté, qui fit remonter les souvenirs du garçon. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait près d'Ice sur un banc, leurs Pokemons sautaient dans des tas de feuilles et s'en jetaient à la figure en riant. Leurs dresseurs, ravis de les voir s'occuper par leurs propres moyens, soupirèrent. Comme Ice ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait un festival, comme celui des Kimonos, son ami lui en fit une description synthétique, en songeant qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne puisse jamais voir ce qu'il voyait. Quand il évoqua les feux d'artifice, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, essayant vainement de se représenter une explosion lumineuse et colorée dans la nuit. Puis elle soupira à nouveau.

"Ça doit être très beau... (En se tournant vers Flame, elle demanda.) Eh. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de voir ?

\- Je-J'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans la vue, alors ça ne me fait rien de particulier. C'est quelque chose d'acquis.

\- Ah. Je vois. (Elle se leva pour saluer Yellow et Saphir qui sortaient du Centre, et conseilla à voix basse :) Ce sont les choses qu'on croit acquises qui nous manquent le plus quand on les perd, apparement. Profite de tes yeux, d'accord ?"  
Incapable de trouver une réponse à ces mots, le garçon resta silencieux en la regardant rejoindre, avec une joie presque feinte, les deux Holders. Il aurait voulu parler avec elle de ce que l'on ressent en étant aveugle. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, considérant que les autres la traitaient avec pitié quand ils savaient et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle paraisse aussi normale que les autres. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle souffrait de sa propre cécité : cela impliquait ne jamais voir le visage de ses amis, ne jamais pouvoir dire à ses amies qu'elles étaient "jolies" puisqu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elles ressemblaient, et d'autres petites choses qui passeraient inaperçues pour beaucoup, mais pas pour elle. La voir dans une telle détresse rendait Flame malheureux ; il aurait voulu pouvoir lui rendre la vue, comme par magie, mais il était impuissant. Il était trop faible pour intervenir dans ce genre de maladies, et ça le rendait malade, par moments, de s'en rendre compte.

Ice perçut sa soudaine nostalgie, et laissa ses aînées pour le retrouver. Dans l'infini enneigé de ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un beau sourire. Là où n'aurait du se trouver que la mort et le froid, elle ramenait la chaleur et la vie par sa seule présence. Dans le fond, elle ne vivait pas sa cécité comme un malheur ; elle l'acceptait ; et pour cette raison, son ami la respectait davantage que la plupart des adultes.

"Je n'aurais pas du te laisser avec de telles pensées philosophiques, on dirait. Allez viens, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Et après, tu iras retrouver Violette et je conduirais les autres chez moi."  
Elle lui tendit la main, et il la prit en souriant, remerciant sa sollicitude du fond du coeur. Puis il la suivit et ne dit rien de leur conversation aux autres. C'était quelque chose entre eux deux ; les autres ne connaissaient pas assez Ice pour se soucier d'elle en tant qu'amie réelle, ils se préoccupaient de sa cécité. Flame était le seul à la portéger pour elle-même et pas pour l'aveugle que les autres voyaient.

Soleil et Miss rejoignirent leurs dresseurs, toujours plongés dans leurs jeux. Miss bondit dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui la réceptionna maladroitement, tandis que le garçon prenait son Absol dans ses bras. Au même moment, Trésor arriva, sautillant dans leur direction, poursuivie par Gold, et les deux petits quittèrent leurs dresseurs pour jouer avec leur amie. L'aîné des trois soupira de soulagement, expliquant que Trésor avait sautillé dans tout le Centre, semant le chaos pour sortir comme elle pouvait. Bien sûr, ça avait fait rire tout le monde, sauf qu'il avait bien fallu la suivre pour l'empêcher de renverser les vases ou de déranger les autres dresseurs et Pokemons, ce qui s'était avéré plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Trésor lança de joyeux "bonjour !" à son "tonton Flaymeuh" et "tata Ayceuh", tandis que son père essayait de lui faire apprendre la prononciation de leurs noms.

" _Tonton ! Tata ! Tit'-déj' !_

\- Oh, tu as déjà appris à parler de nourriture, la félicitation Ice. Laisse-moi deviner c'est Tonton Dia qui te l'a appris, hein ?"

Diamond, en sortant du Centre avec Pearl, rougit à ses mots, ce qui fit rire ses camarades qui connaissaient déjà son appétit insatiable. Il balbutiait des protestations, quand Trésor sautilla vers lui en riant et en répétant le nouveau mot qu'elle avait appris.

" _Tit'-déj' ! Tit-déj' !_

\- D'accord, j'ai compris ! fit Gold. Tu as faim, hein, ma mignonne ?

\- _Gnonne, gnonne !_ répéta le Pokemon pendant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras."  
Elle se mit à gesticuler de plus en plus à mesure que les PokeDex Holders sortaient, les uns après les autres. Blue avait du enfiler la robe qu'elle avait gardé de ses années sous la domination de la Team Rocket, une robe noire courte qui faisait un peu penser à celles des espionnes ou des femmes fatales dans les films, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Elle jetait constamment des regards noirs à Gold, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder, ou du moins pour se retenir de faire des commentaires par peur de voir son oreille arrachée par cette irascible. De plus, Silver aussi le menaçait du regard, s'attendant à ce qu'il ait déjà fait une remarque sur la tenue de sa soeur. Quand ils furent installés en ville pour manger, il prit part aux conversations, mais avait l'intelligence de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Par souci stratégique, Ice s'était assise loin de lui et Blue, avec le souvenir désagréablement récent de ce matin-là quand son aînée s'était mise à crier et à pleurer près de ses oreilles. Au lieu de cela, elle avait préféré la compagnie de Flame et de Saphir. Les deux enfants s'amusèrent beaucoup à la regarder se chamailler avec Rubis à cause de leurs goûts opposés en matière de compétitions Pokemon ; le plus drôle venait quand Emerald intervenait, jugeant la situation trop mielleuse, et leur demandait d'arrêter de "flirter".

Flame fit le tour de la table du regard, et dévisageant chacun des Holders afin de détailler les habitudes de chacun. A chaque visage sur lequel il s'arrêtait, il trouvait des traits de caractère différents de ceux du précédent. Certains se montraient très polis et parlaient peu, à l'image de Yellow et Platinum, alors que d'autres bavardaient sans cesse et affichaient de grands sourire, comme Saphir. Certains faisaient de grands gestes et parlaient involontairement trop fort, à l'instar de Gold, qui était le meilleur exemple de cette catégorie. D'autres se faisaient discrets et affichaient un air blasé, notamment Green, mais un petit sourire perçait sur leurs visages. Aussi hétéroclite que ce groupe ait pu paraître, ils en avaient fait une véritable équipe, même si, vu leur nombre, il était difficile de s'entendre avec tout le monde.

"J'ai reçu un appel du professeur Chen ce matin, déclara Crystal après avoir demandé le silence. Il voudrait qu'on lui envoie les Pokemons attrapés hier quand on arrivera à Illumis.

\- Mais on va aussi en attraper aujourd'hui, non ? Il faudra les lui envoyer aussi, alors ? demanda Ice.

\- J'imagine.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne les fera pas tous évoluer, commenta Blue, c'est dommage. (Elle marqua une pause pendant laquelle les autres marmonnèrent leur accord ou leur désaccord, puis s'eclama :) Hé ! Le Festival des Kimonos est pour bientôt ! Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! J'adore les fête, pas vous ! C'est tellement romantique !

\- Tu veux nous dire quelque chose, là ? ricana Rubis avant de se taire quand Blue signala Saphir du regard avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Et puis il y aura des attractions !

\- Des stands de jeux !

\- Des tas de bouffe de fête !

\- Ça va être excellent !

\- On va être trop belles dans les kimonos que Valériane nous a promis !"

A l'annonce de la fête à venir, tout le monde s'était mis à parler dans le désordre, pour le plaisir de dire ce qu'il aimait des fêtes de ce genre. Ice et Flame les écoutèrent avec curiosité, simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais participé à une telle fête dans leur région. Mais d'après ce qu'en disait les autres, ce devait être mémorable, inoubliable...

"Quelle heure il est ? demanda soudain Ice.

\- Hum ? Neuf heures cinquante, pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça 'neuf heures cinquante' ? Mon combat avec Violette est dans dix minutes ! s'exclama Flame."  
L'assemblée toute entière échangea un regard en comprenant. Ils avaient oublié toute notion du temps. Puis vint le moment de sortir en courant, de payer, de trouver l'Arène avec la crainte idiote d'être en retard. Heureusement pour Flame, dans leur excitation, ils étaient allés vite. Aussi, à peine arrivé devant l'Arène, une femme avec un appareil photo sortit et le reconnut. Il soupira en s'excusant de son retard auprès de Violette, la Championne qui lui donnerait le badge Coléoptère s'il arrivait à la vaincre. La jeune femme, qui était aussi photographe et journaliste à ses heures, lui demanda s'il se sentait prêt, s'il était nerveux, et, voyant sa détermination, elle l'invita à entrer. Le garçon allait la suivre quand il se souvint de la décision qu'ils avaient prise ce matin-là : séparer les groupes à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Ice, inquiet, et elle lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. Red, Green, Gold et Pearl resteraient avec le garçon, tandis que tous les autres PokeDex Holders gagneraient Illumis avec elle. Il aurait adoré voyager avec elle, même sur ce court trajet, ou en tout cas l'avoir près de lui durant le combat. Mais Ice le savait et savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle s'approcha pour l'étreindre en lui souhaitant bonne chance, et il entendit sa petite voix près de son oreille, qui murmurait :

"Ce soir, on sera à la maison, et tu me raconteras tout. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu es capable de la battre."  
Et il comprit aussi les quelques mots qu'elle ajoutait implicitement : "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour l'affronter". Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul, sans son soutien, pour un combat d'Arène -le premier, qui plus était. Mais la confiance, la sérénité dans son regard le rassrura. Il n'était pas un enfant qui avait besoin de supporters pour l'aider. Ice avait raison, et elle avait confiance en lui. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait le faire sans problème. Alors le garçon soupira pour vider ses poumons, et lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants d'une détermination sans faille. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'Arène, il se retourna pour voir les autres -ceux qui le suivaient, ceux qui partaient-, et puisa une dernière fois des forces dans le grand sourire d'Ice, qui attachait déjà ses rollers. Puis il pénétra dans la salle de combat, et appela son premier Pokemon, imité par Violette :

"Hélia, je te choisis !

\- Prismillon, à toi de jouer !"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 8

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Pérégrain femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 1

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Pérégrain femelle "Do" - Niveau 11

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.


	13. Chapter 12 : Le fameux festival

**Chapitre 12 : Le fameux festival**

Il pleuvait sur Illumis quand Flame trouva la porte de l'appartement d'Ice. Un sourire béat illuminait son visage humide de pluie lorsqu'il pensait à son combat d'Arène face à Violette. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : tout raconter à Ice, le plus vite possible. Il se mit même à maudire l'ascenseur, qu'il trouait trop lent, et srait parti à l'assaut des escaliers si Red ne l'avait pas retenu. Les autres garçons qui l'avaient accompagné l'avaient déjà félicité pour sa victoire, et lui avaient même donné des conseils pour corriger les quelques erreurs qu'il avait faites. Mais de toutes façons, leur cadet était trop heureux, trop imapatient de revoir son amie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il ne les avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Leurs conseils, ainsi que les félicitations de la championne, lui seraient utiles, certes, mais pour le moment, il ne souhaitait pas reprendre l'entraînement avant d'avoir fait une pause chez lui. De plus, en traversant Illumis, les garçons avaient découvert que le festival des Kimonos se préparait déjà, et même qu'il commencerait le lendemain au soir. Les filles devaient déjà le savoir, puisqu'elles avaient passé la journée en ville. En d'autres termes, ils allaient s'amuser un peu avant de repartir pour compléter le PokeDex.

Ignorant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements trempés, les garçons frappèrent à la porte d'Ice, martyrisèrent la sonnette et appelèrent leurs amis à l'intérieur avec impatience. Ils faisaient assez de bruit pour réveiller un Spiritomb. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant aparaître le visage visiblement agacé d'Ice, qui avait détaché ses cheveux humides, tenait une serviette dans ses mains et marchait pieds nus. Avant même de leur souhaiter la bienvenue, elle jeta un regard ennuyé à Gold, dont le doigt était resté sur la sonnette, et fit remarquer, d'une voix douce et presque effrayante :

"Ôte tes doigts de la sonnette, ou bien tu dors dehors. Et vous allez vous essuyer les pieds, tous autant que vous êtes. (Puis elle se tourna vers Flame et son expression redevint aussi joyeuse et simple que d'habitude.) Alors ? alors, t'as réussi ? Dis-moi tout !"  
Le garçon fut le premier à entrer, commençant son récit avec une certaine excitation. Il raconta comment Hélia et lui avaient affrontés le Prismillon de Violette, comment la Championne s'était servie de la facilité de mouvement de son Pokemon pour aller le cacher hors de portée de son adversaire, comment il s'était inquiété en voyant qu'il serait difficile d'attaquer s'il fallait attendre que Prismillon se mette au niveau d'Hélia, et comment, leur assurant la victoire, cette dernière avait maîtrisé l'attaque Feu Follet afin d'attendre le Pokemon Insecte malgré la distance. Ice l'écoutait, attentive, émerveillée, et le félicita, ainsi que ses Pokemons, avant de lui prodiguer quelques conseils -qui rejoignaient ceux des garçons, mais que Flame écouta avec d'autant plus d'attention que c'était elle qui les lui donnait.

"Il faut éviter d'apprendre à ses Pokemons des attaques de contact ou de distance uniquement, ça peut s'avérer dangereux. Là, Hélia a appris Feu Follet, et c'est tant mieux, mais tu dois toujours partir du principe que ton Pokemon pourra rencontrer un adversaire plus coriace que ce à quoi tu t'étais préparé.

\- Je sais, il faut que mes Pokemons connaissent des attaques physiques et spéciales, pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

\- C'est ça, tu as compris. Ensuite, n'oublie pas d'utiliser le terrain. Prismillon peut s'envoler, et donc se placer hors de portée de tes attaques, aussi puissantes soient-elles. Hélia est obligée de rester au sol, alors tu dois trouver des stratégies qui lui seront utiles en particulier."  
Par la suite, Flame dut aller se changer, car ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il remarqua que, dans le salon, leurs aînés s'étaient tous changés ou bien se séchaient, à l'instar d'Ice qui portait déjà son pyjama et qui frottait régulièrement ses cheveux dans la serviette pour les désengorger. Blue s'était achetée de nouveaux habits, obligeant toute la troupe à la suivre dans ses recherches, pour le plus grand désarroi d'Ice, Saphir et Silver, qui avaient tout essayé pour fuir sa zone d'influence, en vain. Saphir avait été retenue par Rubis, et n'avait pas su lui refuser cette sortie. Pour les deux autres, c'était simplement que Blue les gardait trop bien à l'oeil pour leur permettre toute fuite. Même si Ice détestait les magasins d'Illumis, elle avoua à Flame s'être bien amusée, surtout grâce à leur visite de la zone du festival. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça à Illumis. D'ailleurs, les jeunes filles avaient bel et bien reçu leurs kimonos, mais elles refusaient de les montrer avant le grand soir pour plus de suspense.

"Et d'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? on a attrapé de nouveaux Pokemons aujourd'hui ! raconta Ice avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez les voir ?"  
Face à leur enthousiasme, la jeune fille sourit à nouveau et appela tous les Pokemons de son équipe pour présenter les évolutions de Nelly et Do, devenus deux Prismillons de formes différentes, et son Flabébé bleu, qu'elle appelait Lavande. Flame ouvrit de grands yeux épatés devant Nelly et Do, dont les ailes colorées virevoltaient élégamment dans l'appartement : la forme de Nelly, avec ces ailes violettes et rouges, s'appelait "forme Monarchie", tandis que celle de Do, avec ces rayures bleues et vertes, était appelée "forme Mangrove". Dans tous les cas, les deux Pokemons étaient très gracieux, et Ice se faisait un plaisir de les présenter à Platane. Quant à Lavande, qui flottait timidement autour de sa dresseuse, elle préférait la garder un moment, pour l'habituer à la présence d'humains autour d'elle.

Après cette présentation de courte durée, les adolescents se mirent à préparer le dîner, à quelques exceptions près : Ice ne pouvait évidemment pas cuisiner, Gold était trop distrait pour se concentrer sur la cuisson du riz -du riz en sachets, c'est-à-dire la préparation la plus facile à réaliser au monde-, Rubis mettait tous leurs vêtements à laver et à sécher -une corvée en moins-, et Flame devait soigner Hélia après son combat. Pendant qu'il appliquait de la potion sur ses égratignures, son amie lui avait jeté une serviette sur le visage, pour qu'il se sèche les cheveux. Le garçon laissa la serviette sur ses épaules, et elle finit par passer derrière lui et lui essuyer les cheveux comme à un enfant. Il leva les yeux vers elle en riant, et, quand elle eut fini, il fit de même pour ses cheveux blonds, en ignorant le regard suspicieux que leur jetait Blue depuis la cuisine.

Après le dîner et l'agitation que cela avait provoqué, ils allèrent se coucher. Certains se couchèrent dans la chambre de Platane, d'autres dans celle d'Ice, mais d'autres durent dormir sur des futons dans le salon. Saphir s'endormit en regardant la télévision, et sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Rubis, qui n'osa pas la réveiller et se contenta de se laisser gagner par le sommeil près d'elle. Emerald s'était évertué à ne pas les déranger et à empêcher les autres de les réveiller. Contrairement à ce qui arrivait dans les chambres-dortoirs des Centres Pokemons, les jeunes gens pouvaient dormir comme bon leur semblait et avec qui leur plaisir. Ice, par habitude, s'endormit près de Flame, en lui donnant des coups de pied endormis à chaque fois qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil. Crystal dut repousser les assauts répétés de Gold, qui insistait pour dormir avec elle ; mais au final, elle s'endormit en l'étreignant sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui rendit le dragueur étrangement gêné, surtout lorsque Silver alla se coucher et qu'il les trouva dans cette position, cachant un rire affectueusement moqueur. Yellow devint rouge tomate quand elle vit tous ces petits couples autour d'elle, sans doute en pensant à Red, qui lui jetait de petits regards de temps à autre. Le trio de Johto s'endormit dans la chambre d'Ice, Platinum blottie entre les couvertures de son hôte. Et ainsi de suite, de nombreux couples d'un soir se formèrent involontairement, pour se réveiller avec une certaine honte au matin, sauf dans le cas d'Ice et Flame.

Ils furent réveillés au petit matin par le cri de surprise de Blue, qui avait réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Green. Le garçon, quant à lui, conservait son air blasé, sans être surpris ou choqué ou gêné. Simplement, il venait de se réveiller, et peut-être ne comprenait-il pas vraiment que Blue criait parce qu'ils avaient dormi l'un avec l'autre. Avec le cri de la jeune fille, toute la maisonnée s'était éveillée dans un sursaut, et plusieurs des couples se séparèrent assez brusquement, les joues rouges et les lèvres pincées en signe d'embaras. Flame ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ice, qui se frottait les yeux, visiblement encore endormie. En se redressant, le garçon avisa l'heure affichée par sa montre : six heures moins dix. Alors, contrarié, il grommella, en disant qu'il ne comptait pas se trouver un lit pour les quelques heures qu'il lui restait à dormir. Alors il souhaita une bonne fin de nuit aux autres et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci, en repérant ce corps chaud et familier, s'y blottit comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche, et s'endormit aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillée, pendant que le garçon la serrait contre lui. Les autres couples, d'abord atrocement gênés, reprirent leurs positions initiales, le rouge aux joues et le coeur battant, et se rendormirent en essayant d'oublier qu'ils avaient dormi comme cela des heures durant.

Plus tard, Flame se réveilla à nouveau à cause du clapotis insistant de la pluie sur les vitres. Ice dormait toujours, ses paupières frémissantes comme si elle s'apprêtait à briser son cocon rassurant de sommeil. Lorsque le garçon voulut se lever, elle murmura quelque chose entre ses dents, mais il ne comprit pas quoi et se dit qu'elle avait du faire un rêve. Alors il s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, gagna la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Diamond et Pearl, qui préparaient déjà du café et des biscuits pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis les trois garçons furent rejoints par Yellow, puis par Emerald, Saphir et Rubis. Peu à peu, tout le monde s'éveilla, avec plus ou moins de facilité, et, à cause de la pluie insistante à l'extérieur, on entreprit de jouer à des jeux de société dans le salon jusqu'à ce que l'averse cesse. Etrangement, cela les entretint un long moment et provoqua des crises de fou-rire chez la plupart des participants. Blue les fit tous participer au jeu du roi, qui octroyait au "roi" un ordre pour les autres joueurs. Quand Blue fut la reine, elle obligea les numéros 5 et 9, à savoir Crystal et Platinum, à danser sur une musique de son choix. Hilarité générale. Quand ce fut au tour de Gold, il demanda au numéro 2, c'est-à-dire Ice, de l'embrasser, mais devant le refus systématique de la jeune fille, les cris de protestation de Blue -qui voyait là un geste particulièrement obscène ou quelque chose du genre- et le regard menaçant d'Ifa, Flame, Green et Silver, il dut renoncer, devenant ainsi le premier roi à se voir refuser un ordre. Plus tard, Pearl demanda au numéro 8 d'imiter le numéro 10. Nouveau fou-rire en voyant Emerald imiter Rubis, en lui prenant même ses lunettes, son chapeau et une voix aiguë à souhait. Seul Rubis trouva l'imitation très mal faite, mais comme tout le monde s'amusait, il ne protesta pas.

Au final, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et, quand la pluie cessa, Green remarqua :

"Ah ? Regardez, il est déjà dix-huit heures.

\- Déjà ? Mais attends, et le... festival ? dit Red."  
A ces mots, il y eut un silence, le temps que les autres se souviennent du festival. Ensuite, Blue obligea toutes les filles à se rassembler dans la chambre d'Ice, pour se préparer à sortir, et, avant même que les garçons ne comprennent ce qui se passait, la porte se refermait déjà autour d'elles. Nouveau silence. Puis Rubis demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se préparent, eux aussi, à sortir, sachant qu'ils étaient pieds nus et mal coiffés. Flame acquiesça, et pour le taquiner :  
"Tu veux te faire beau pour Saphir ? dit-il."  
Les joues de Rubis devinrent écarlates, et le jeune garçon crut sincèrement qu'il allait se faire tuer. Mais le coordinateur ne répliqua pas, ce qu'il interpréta comme un assentiment. Et tous les autres se décidèrent à s'activer, pour être les plus beaux face aux élues de leurs coeurs.

"Aïe... C'est pas un peu trop serré ? s'étrangla Saphir pendant que Crystal nouait la ceinture de son kimono à la mode de Kalos.

\- Non, non, c'est comme ça.

\- Eh, tu me tires les cheveux, râla Ice après que Yellow lui ait malencontreusement tiré les cheveux en voulant les coiffer.

\- Désolée !

\- Quelqu'un a vu où sont mes chaussures ? s'enquit avec agacement Blue.

\- Elles sont là, sous le lit."  
Une atmosphère semblable à celle des magasins d'Illumis régnait dans la pièce. Les demoiselles s'habillaient, se coiffaient, se conseillaient, se parfumaient... Un tourbillon de sens et de sensations confuses les avaient emportées. Elles s'aidaient à enfiler leurs tenues ou à discipliner leurs chevelures afin d'être fin prêtes. Ice ne pouvait pas aider grand monde, et se laissait faire, comme une poupée de chiffon, sans même savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais comme les autres disaient qu'elle était adorable, et que même Blanche, grâce à l'HoloKit, lui assurait qu'elle était superbe, elle décida de leur faire confiance. D'après la lettre qui accompagnait les vêtements, Valériane avait choisi d'accorder les kimonos aux couleurs des yeux des jeunes filles ainsi qu'à la mode de Kalos, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient plus courts que les kimonos traditionnels, et qu'il fallait les porter avec des collants et des bottines. Le résultat était plus moderne que d'habitude, mais conservait la forme et les principales caractéristiques du kimono.

"Nous voilà prêtes ! déclara Blue avec un ton excité dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on est belles... ! Je suis sûre que les garçons vont nous trouver sublimes ! Et maintenant, il est temps d'y aller ! Prenez vos sacs à main, mesdemoiselles : ce soit, c'est la fête !"

Un grand "hourrah" lui répondit, et elles sortirent toutes. Dans le salon, les garçons les attendaient, sur leur trente-et-un, et la plupart rougirent en voyant apparaître leurs amies en tenue de fête. Il leur fallut un moment pour balbutier qu'elles étaient très jolies, ce qui fit sourire Ice et Blue d'un air complice.

"Ooooooh... ! Vous êtes beaux aussi, les remercia l'aînée.

\- A croquer, approuva la cadette. Bon. On y va, ou... ?

\- Oui ! se précipita Red pour combler le silence naissant."  
Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, et les filles s'arrangèrent pour que Yellow soit près de lui. Couple numéro 1. Puis Flame prit Ice par le bras et ils se dirigèrent ensemble derrière leurs _sempais_. Couple numéro 2. Le trio de Johto, puis ceux de Hoenn et de Sinnoh suivirent. Au final, les derniers à sortir furent Blue et Green. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant rougir, et la prit par la main, vaguement gêné, pour ne pas la laisser seule. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'accrocha à son bras en bavardant gaiement, tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel à nouveau, amusé cette fois. Il la laissa parler et l'écouta même avec une certaine attention, et très vite la jeune fille oublia totalement leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre et leurs doigts entremêlés.

Devant eux, Ice racontait à Flame ce qu'elle avait déjà "vu" des installations pour le festival la veille. Le garçon l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, troublé par le bruit que formait leur longue file indienne et plus encore par la tenue de l'aveugle. Platane ne l'aurait sans doute jamais laissée sortir comme cela en plein hiver, même en sachant qu'elle résistait au froid ; le tissu était nettement plus léger que celui des autres kimonos, ce qui avait du être voulu par Valériane. Du coup, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait enfilé un yukata, comme en été. Et le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle ne tremblait pas, qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à la teinte rose de ses joues ou à ses ongles qui bleuissaient. En revanche, son ami, lui, le remarquait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue come cela depuis leur rencontre.

"Flame, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum ? Oui ! Enfin, non... (Comme elle le scrutait avec insistance, il confia.) C'est juste que tu es... très jolie, en kimono. Ça te va bien.

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle, visiblement surprise. Eh ben, merci, Flame. Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Froid ? Je trouve qu'il fait bon, là. Pas toi ?"  
Il soupira, attendri, et lui expliqua qu'elle devait avoir un organisme très résistant pour considérer qu'un soir d'hiver à Illumis était "bon". Elle répliqua qu'il était aussi complètement fou de croire que le climat de Batisques en été -chaleur caniculaire, pas de vent- était sain.

"Les garçons, ça devient ridicule..., commença Blue au milieu de la soirée."  
Elle tenait une peluche de Sucroquin dans ses bras, alors qu'Ice, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, mangeait en silence une barbe à papa. Elles regardaient avec impatience Silver et Green, qui s'étaient donnés pour objectif de dévaliser le stand de tir de toutes ses récompenses, qu'ils voulaient l'un et l'autre offrir à Blue. Au début, c'était amusant pour elle, mais à mesure qu'ils s'absborbaient dans leur compétition, elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer ferme. Ice, quant à elle, avait déjà fait plusieurs attractions avec Flame et le trio de Hoenn, mais elle avait refusé de les accompagner dans celle où l'on montait dans une nacelle pour tourner et tourner, encore et encore, alors qu'elle ne remarquerait pas la vue. Gold et Crystal, eux, jouaient au chamboule-tout, non loin de là, et l'experte de la capture se révélait excellente à ce jeu. Son ami applaudissait même à chacune de ses performances.

"Leees gaaarçooons, vous m'entendez ? Allez, quoi ! on va faire d'autres attractions !

\- Plus tard, répondirent-ils en choeur en visant les ballons en face d'eux.

\- Mais de toutes façons je ne peux plus porter de peluches ! Gagnez-en pour Ice !

\- Nonch mèf ça fa, chais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ... Non mais ça va, t'sais ? répèta l'aveugle en avalant sa bouchée de barbe à papa. Pas besoin..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une peluche se posa sur le sommet de son crâne : Green venait de lui décrocher une peluche de Tylton après un joli coup. Elle le remercia avant étonnement, en palpant le jouet prudemment. La compétition reprit avec plus de hargne encore : les deux garçons voulaient à tout prix offrir une seconde peluche à la cadette, dépassée par les évènements. Blue, quant à elle, se mit à rire en la voyant dans son kimono blanc, le seul de tous, et sa peluche. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Flame, en les rejoignant, remarqua qu'elle avait de la barbe à papa à la comisure des lèvres, et essuya sa joue avec un mouchoir, avant de lui en voler un bout tout en observant leurs amis éclater des ballons avec des fléchettes.

"Et ces peluches ?

\- C'est Silver qui m'a offert la mienne, dit Blue, et Green en a donné une à ma petite Ice ! Vous êtes super, les garçons !

\- On sait !"

Le score se faisait de plus en plus serré. Une petite foule s'était rassemblée autour des deux garçons, acclamant l'un ou l'autre avec la même passion. Malgré tout, Blue repoussait avec énergie quiconque s'approchait trop près d'eux, car après tout, ils étaient "son frère et son petit ami" !

"Hum ? vous êtes petits amis depuis quand ? lâcha Flame, incrédule.

\- Oui, Blue, depuis quand ? demandèrent en choeur l'innocente Ice, le blasé Green et le menaçant Silver.

\- Hihihi, je vous raconte ?"  
Et puis elle recommença à parler à une telle vitesse qu'ils en furent très vite désorientés. Ice ne comprenait même plus le sujet de conversation, et les garçons s'étaient reconcentrés sur leur duel pour ne pas être engourdis. L'aveugle se réveilla lorsque Silver remit entre ses mains une nouvelle peluche. Green, ennuyé, avait perdu, mais comme sa "petite amie" le réconfortait, il ne se montrait pas trop rancunier.

"C'est quoi comme Pokemon ? questionna la cadette.

\- C'est une Fragilady ! s'exclama Flame. Trop cool ! Maintenant vous êtes à égalité, pas vrai Silver ?

\- En réalité, j'ai un point d'avance. Mais il s'en tire plutôt bien, on dirait, commenta le garçon aux cheveux rouges en les signalant d'un geste de la tête. (Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient pris par la main et riaient.) On devrait laisser le petit couple seul. Venez, il y a des tas d'attractions, on doit en profiter !  
\- Ouais !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : ils entrèrent dans un simulateur de vol tout proche, pendant que Blue et Green gardaient les peluches d'Ice. Pendant toute l'attraction, Ice s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir au bras de Flame, tout simplement parce qu'elle sentait son environnement tourner et bouger, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, contrairement aux deux autres, comprendre le principe de simulation. Les garçons, quant à eux, s'amusèrent énormément, et la taquinèrent en sortant. Le visage de l'aveugle affichait une peur intense, et elle s'accrochait toujours à son ami, qui riait à s'en étouffer. Puis vint le tour du Lockpin Géant : ils étaient installés dans une sorte de siège qui montait et descendait à une vitesse folle, tout en changeant de direction, ce qui faisait crier de peur, d'excitation ou de surprise la plupart des personnes qui montaient. Flame crut d'abord qu'Ice serait la plus terrorisée des trois Holders, mais en réalité, elle s'amusa beaucoup et il fut celui qui eut le plus peur. Evidemment, elle ne se priva pas, en partant, de le taquiner, à titre de vengeance pour ses propres sarcasmes.

Mais le mieux fut, au goût de tout le monde, les auto-tamponneuses. Tous les PokeDex Holders s'étaient retrouvés et, ayant confiés leurs achats et leurs récompenses à la réception de l'attraction et à Diamond -qui prétendait avoir horreur de ces attractions violentes-, ils se mirent par deux et se firent un devoir de bousculer le maximum de groupes. C'était amusant de voir Red se cramponner à sa casquette dans les virages serrés, d'entendre Ice guider Saphir sur leur engin... Flame, qui partageait son véhicule avec Ruby, arrivait difficilement à les percuter, car la conductrice était très agile et sa co-pilote les sentait arriver : les attaques-surprises et autres feintes n'avaient donc aucun effet. Un peu plus loin, Gold et Silver se chamaillaient pour avoir le monopole du guidon, laissant la voie libre à Crystal et Emerald pour les tamponner régulièrement. Pearl et Platinum se montraient étonnamment aggressifs, surtout grâce aux indications du dernier membre de leur trio, resté sur le côté, et à ses encouragements. Tout le monde riait au éclats, et fut déçu de devoir abandonner son véhicule lorsque leurs tickets furent épuisés.

"Je meurs de faim, maintenant, déclara Saphir un peu plus tard.

\- Pareil, gémirent faiblement Ice, Flame et Diamond.

\- Et si on allait manger ? Là-bas, il y a un stand ! fit remarquer Red.

\- Oh cool !

\- Qui veut quoi ?"  
Chacun demanda son en-cas sous le regard étonné et amusé du propriétaire du stand, qui leur offrit en plus des Pomroz d'amour, en prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de couples ensemble. A l'exception de Blue, qui gloussa légèrement, et de Flame et Ice qui s'étaient déjà assis à un banc, les autres rougirent. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent rassemblés, Ice fit remarquer qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi on appelait ça des Pomroz d'amour.

"J'imagine qu'un amoureux a du offrir une baie Pomroz couverte de caramel à son amoureuse, en preuve d'amour, et que c'est resté à la postérité, proposa Gold, comme une évidence.

\- Donc si je t'offre un poireau ou une baie Panga recouverte de sucre chaud, ça s'appelera un "poireau d'amour" ou un "Panga d'amour" ? répliqua-t-elle, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule.

\- Attends... Ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse de moi ? (Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu regretter son intervention, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et la soulevait de terre comme les mariés le font dans les mariages.) Je savais que mon amour porterait ses fruits ! Elle m'aime enfin !

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE, IMBÉCILE !... GOOOOOOLD, FICHE-MOI LA PAIX À LA FIN !"  
Et pendant qu'elle criait, alarmée par l'absence de sol sous ses pieds, en le menaçant de son Pomroz d'amour, il sifflait déjà la mélodie du légendaire "tin tin tintin, tin tin tintin", pendant que les autres applaudissaient les "jeunes mariés" en riant. Blue lança à la cantonnade que sa petite soeur avait grandi trop vite, tandis que Flame se retenait d'éclater de rire. Ice ne se libéra de l'étreinte de son ravisseur qu'en lui assénant un coup de Pomroz sur la joue, et alla se cacher derrière Platinum, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir perdu son sang-froid. Ifa choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa PokeBall, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa dresseuse se cachait, et sans chercher à comprendre d'où provenait la marque collante de caramel sur la joue de l'éleveur.

"EMPÊCHEZ-LE DE S'APPROCHER ! supplia Ice lorsqu'il essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras, tout en venant se cacher entre Yellow et Saphir avec un faux regard effrayé.

\- La pauvre petite, chuchota Crystal à Silver. Ooooh, viens-là, il ne te fera rien !

\- Il va me kidnapper dans mon sommeil, je te dis ! siffla la benjamine du groupe avec appréhension. Je-te-l'avais-dit-qu'il-est-complètement-fou-ce-type ! AAAAAH, IL REVIENT À LA CHARGE !

\- Gold, calme tes ardeurs, soupira Silver en la laissant se faufiler derrière lui. Tu fais peur à la petite. N'est-ce pas, Ice, qu'il te fait peur ? (Elle hocha la tête exagéremment.) Quelle image tu donnes... Papa Gold."  
Et à ces mots, Trésor quitta sa PokeBall pour sauter dans les bras de son dresseur, qui dut laisser sa petite victime de côté. Elle soupira de soulagement et remercia Silver de l'avoir distrait, pendant que Yellow la félicitait pour ses talents d'actrice.

"Tu imites la peur à la perfection.

\- Qui te dis que j'étais pas vraiment terrorisée ?! Attends, tu imagines ce que ce serait d'épouser Gold ? (Elle se rapprocha pour ajouter sur le ton de la confidence.) Crystal m'arracherait la tête !"  
L'autre réprima un rire lorsque l'intéressée se pencha vers elles pour les écouter. Ice prétendit maladroitement qu'elles avaient dit que Blue et Green formaient un très beau couple, tandis que son aînée hochait frénétiquement la tête pour qu'on ne remarque pas son sourire coupable. Crystal ne sembla pas remarquer leur supercherie, et poursuivit même en ajoutant qu'ils se complètaient parfaitement. Son regard se posa un instant sur le petit couple qui parlait avec ses deux camarades de Johto, et elle sourit, entre tristesse et douceur. Elle était vraiment adorable, se dit Ice, et elle se retint de dire qu'elle et Gold aussi se complètaient.

Le groupe mangea donc en profitant de la fête, et envisagea même de retourner aux attractions lorsqu'un cri retentit près d'eux. En se retournant, ils virent qu'un stand -vide, heureusement, avait pris feu soudainement, et que l'incendie semblait se propager. Ailleurs, d'autres feux dont ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient rien d'accidentel s'allumaient comme des feux follets, provoquant la panique générale chez les promeneurs. Certains passants, plus calmes ou plus réactifs que d'autres, appelèrent leurs Pokemons de type Eau pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes dansantes, mais à chaque fois elles repartaient, toujours aussi puissantes et surnaturelles. Les Holders ne firent pas exception à la règle : ceux qui avaient des Pokemons aquatiques s'acharnaient sur les flammes, tandis que les autres obligeaient les passants à s'éloigner. Dans la frénésie qui avait suivi le début de l'incendie, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les ombres qui se promenaient derrière les flammes.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud malgré la froideur des nuits d'automne à Illumis, mais ils ne se laissaient pas abattre. Les autorités avaient été prévenues et des renforts étaient arrivés. Autour d'Ice, le Pio de Flame, les Léviator de Green et Silver et le Tortank de Blue visaient la source des flammes à pleine puissance. La jeune fille essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur sur son front, puis s'éloigna avec Croâporal.

"La situation a l'air sous contrôle... On ferait mieux de trouver l'origine de tous ces incendies ! lança-t-elle à son Pokemon."  
Partout, le feu et l'eau se défiaient dans un combat à outrance épique et magnifique. Sans le voir, elle sentait que les deux éléments mettaient toute leur énergie dans cette lutte ; elle sentait aussi que le feu perdait de son ardeur face à l'insistance de son adversaire. Mais une chose était certaine : quelqu'un avait allumé ces incendies. Dans quel but ? elle l'ignorait. Mais il y avait des hommes et des Pokemons là-dessous. Saphir et Rubis avaient déjà eu à combattre face à deux organisations, dont l'une d'elle avait pour marque de fabrique l'utilisation de Pokemons de type Feu. Mais à Kalos, la Team Magma n'était jamais intervenue, pas plus que les autres organisations que les Holders avaient d'ores et déjà affronté. En fait, la région d'Ice était très calme, paisible. Elle imaginait mal des individus mal intentionnés s'en prendre à une région si belle...

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Elle avait entendu une voix près d'elle, sur la Place Jaune, et pourtant elle ne sentait la présence de personne. Mais d'un utre côté, il evenait difficile de se concentrer sur les présences dans la chaleur ambiante. Si Ice était résistante face au froid, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de températures. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas d'incendies autour d'elle. Peut-être était-ce la chaleur de flammes plus éloignées qui s'étendait jusque là ?

"Tout ce rouge...

\- Qui va là ? C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette catastrophe ?"  
La voix de la jeune fille tremblait de colère. Ses yeux papillonnaient, inutiles, pour essayer de repérer l'origine de ces mots. Mais elle était seule. "C'est impossible", se dit-elle avec agacement, "il n'y a personne et pourtant j'entends des voix. Il fait chaud et pourtant il n'y a pas de feu. Les flammes sont parties de nulle part..." Le souvenir des mots de Flame, la veille, la frappa tout d'un coup : il avait parlé d'Hélia, qui avait appris l'attaque Feu Follet. Elle repensa aussi à sa rencontre avec Follet, son Funécire, qui avait essayé de la leurrer avec une illusion. Illusion ? Elle comprit brusquement et seboucha les oreilles pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

"C'est donc ça... Une illusion ! Nous nous sommes faits avoir ! Ifa, Vent Glace !"

Sa fidèle amie obéit, comprenant son idée. Après tout, l'illusion provenait de la chaleur ; donc, en diminuant la température de l'air avec Vent Glace, Ice pourrait trouver une brèche dans le piège qui s'était refermé sur elle. Elle aidait Ifa à maintenir son attaque avec son propre don de froid, et faisait tournoyer autour d'elle un vent gelé, plein de neige et de blizzard. C'est alors que tout redevint clair et qu'elle vit, un peu plus loin, une file indienne d'enfants qui entraient dans un bâtiment. Elle sut en un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes, et que leurs accompagnateurs n'étaient pas de bonnes âmes qui cherchaient à les mettre à l'abri.

"Ifa, lance Vent Glace dans leur direction, vite !"

Malheureusement, la puissance d'Ifa ne suffit pas à tous les réveiller : seul le dernier de la file regarda autour de lui avec ébahissement, sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Ifa s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau, lorsque sa dresseuse avisa une poutre métallique qui tombait du ciel. En effet, il y avait des échafaudages sur la façade de l'immeuble où entraient les enfants possédés, et la poutre avait du se détacher des autres pour une raison ou une autre. Ice ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle courut vers l'enfant qui s'était réveillé et le plaqua au sol, recevant la loude barre de métal, brûlante, sur son dos. Un cri de douleur mourut derrière ses lèvres pendant que l'enfant, une toute petite fille portant une robe rose et un manteau violet, hurlait de peur. Miss sortit de sa PokeBall et, en tant que Pokemon de type Acier, n'eut aucun mal à ôter le poids qui était tombé sur Ice. Il ne restait plus qu'une longue étafilade sanglante et très douloureuse qui barrait le dos de la jeune fille, partant de son épaule droite et barrant le haut de son dos.

Quelques larmes de douleur roulèrent sur les joues d'Ice, dont le dos était parcouru de frissons réguliers. Ça faisait horriblement mal, et surtout, ça ravivait les souvenirs des griffes de Dimoret lacérant son dos fragile. Mais, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque, la jeune fille serra les dents et laissa ses larmes couler, avant de demander à Croâporal et Ifa d'utiliser Ecume et Laser Glace sur son dos. C'était douloureux et la puissance de leurs attaques lui coupait le souffle, mais au moins, un couche de glace se formait sur la blessure pour anesthésier la douleur. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sang-froid, Ice se releva et rassura la petite fille :

"Tout va bien. Je te ramène auprès de ta maman, d'accord ?"  
La fillette, entre peur et admiration, passa les bras autour de sa sauveuse aux yeux étranges en se demandant comment la glace pouvait tenir dans son dos, tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la blessure. Quant à Ice, elle se mit à courir, sans destination précise, et se promit de revenir pour les autres enfants qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 8

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	14. Chapter 13 : Feu et Glace

**Chapitre 13 : Feu et Glace**

L'air était empli de fumée et d'une puissante odeur de souffre qui prenait Flame à la gorge. Ses yeux le picotaient, et il toussait fréquemment. Les incendies étaient pour la plupart éteints, les autres sous contrôle ; pourtant il régnait sur Illumis un climat de terreur et de chaos inimaginable. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qui venait d'arriver. L'origine des flammes était inconnue, mais on se doutait qu'elle avait un lien avec une organisation criminelle. Les personnes qui s'étaient éloignées de leurs proches essayaient de les retrouver, en priant pour qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Il y avait eu de nombreux blessés, mais pas de morts à déplorer pour le moment. Flame avait retrouvé certains Holders, parfaitement sains et déterminés à en finir ; mais il s'obstinait à vérifier qu'ils allaient tous bien.

Le garçon regrettait de s'être éloigné d'Ice, ou plutôt de l'avoir laissée s'éloigner. Après tout, malgré sa rapidité de réaction, elle n'en était pas moins aveugle. Et même avec de bons yeux, c'était risqué de la laisser seule au milieu d'un tel désordre. Enfin, si elle était capable de se défendre et de se servir du froid à son avantage, rien ne pouvait assurer à Flame qu'elle n'était pas blessée ou perdue quelque part dans cette ville ardente. Il était malade, fou d'inquiétude à son sujet. Les autres Holders avaient répondu à ses appels, tout comme Platane et les autres professeurs. Elle était la seule à rester injoignable. L'image d'Ice, gisant par terre, inconsciente, dans un bâtiment en flammes obsédait le garçon, qui criait son nom dans les rues, l'appelait avec désespoir et espérait ne pas la reconnaître dans les campements pour blessés. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que ses Pokemons étaient assez puissants pour la mettre à l'abri si besoin ; mais comme Ifa était de type Glace, ses attaques n'auraient pas énormément d'effet, contrairement à celles de Croâporal. De même, Miss, de type Acier, risquerait d'être blessée plus facilement, et Follet ne pourrait pas combattre les incendies avec son type Feu.

En entrant dans le troisième camp de blessés de la soirée, Flame inspira à fond pour calmer son angoisse. Dire qu'il était inquiet aurait été un euphémisme : il était littéralement affollé, terrorisé et malade d'appréhension. Sa douleur était presque physique : il sentait que sa tête allait exploser, son ventre et sa gorge se nouaient de peur... Quelques larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux irrités, mais il les avait chassé d'un revers de la main rageur. Les personnes autour de lui souffraient sans doute davantage, et il se refusait à leur faire l'affront de pleurer devant eux.

"Ice, où es-tu... ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même en jetant des regards autour de lui."  
Et alors il la vit. Il reconnut son kimono blanc, blanc comme ses yeux, blanc comme la neige, que Valériane lui avait envoyé. Il reconnut Ifa et ses autres Pokemons qui l'encadraient. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit soulagé, avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Alors il se précipita vers elle et, lorsqu'elle le sentit approcher, son visage s'illumina.

"Flame ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Tes Pokemons vont bien ? Tu n'as pas été brûlé, pas d'empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone ?

\- Non, rien du tout, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Oh, Ice... ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! soupira-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au té... Ice ! Ton dos, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! Tu es blessée !"  
Sous une fine couche de glace qui commençait à fondre, il apercevait une longue barre sanguinolente, parfaitement droite, qui déchirait son dos. Son kimono lui-même était déchiré par la brûlure, et laissait la plaie à l'air libre. Heureusement, elle avait enfilé sous le kimono son dos-nu habituel, et pouvait donc baisser le haut de sa tenue pour permettre aux infirmières de la nettoyer. Face à l'inquiétude éxagérée de Flame, le calme d'Ice semblait presque surnaturel. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir ; mais une goutte de sueur tomba de son front crispé, et ses poings étaient fermés, au point qu'ils tremblaient. Sa voix tremblait aussi, en s'efforçant de retenir la douleur :

"Je vais bien, Flame. Eh, du calme... Une poutre -ou quelque chose de ce genre- s'est écrasée sur mon dos, et à cause des flammes, ça m'a brûlée. Mais Ifa a gelé la blessure, tu vois ? et je maintiens la glace en place moi-même. Tu ne dois pas être inquiet. Comment vont les autres ? (Il déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche, et expliqua que tout le monde allait bien, apparement. Le visage d'Ice s'adoucit.) Super. Tu devrais boire de l'eau, ta gorge est peut-être irritée par les émanations toxiques."  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, Ifa s'était approchée pour tendre au garçon un verre d'eau, qui la remercia du regard avant d'appuyer son front contre l'épaule d'Ice. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait raconté comment, après avoir été attaquée par Dimoret, elle avait laissé Ifa geler ses blessures pour calmer la douleur. Dans la Caverne Gelée, il faisait si froid qu'elle avait à peine eu besoin de se concentrer pour que la glace ne fonde pas. C'était comme cela qu'elle avait developpé son "don de froid". Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il n'avait pas à être si inquiet. Il devait lui faire confiance. Mais il avait encore peur, et cette brûlure l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et elle le comprenait : alors elle referma ses bras autour de lui avec douceur et lui assura qu'elle était en pleine forme. Pourtant lorsqu'il regardait le fond de ses iris aveugles, il ne trouvait qu'une certaine tension, et de la douleur, et de la peur. A son tour, il l'entoura de ses bras pour la rassurer, tout en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible. Ce n'était pas à elle de le materner, c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle. Elle était blessée, contrairement à lui...

"Désolé... Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. D'autres en ont plus besoin que moi. J'allais sortir, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. (Elle tourna la tête et appella d'une voix douce.) Viens, Sol, on va retrouver ta maman."  
Une petite fille émergea de l'autre côté du lit où Ice était assise. Flame ne l'avait pas encore vue. La petite fille prit la main d'Ice lorsqu'elle se leva, et la suivit patiemment vers la sortie. L'aveugle expliqua à son ami qu'elle avait été hypnotisée par un Pokemon avec d'autres enfants, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à réveiller les autres. Malheureusement, avec sa blessure au dos, elle n'avait pas pu les suivre.

"J'ai averti les autorités, et certains policiers ont été envoyés près de la Place Jaune pour rechercher les autres. Maintenant on ferait mieux de retrouver la mère de Sol.

\- D'accord. Viens, Sol, n'aies pas peur. Tu te souviens d'où était ta maman quand tu l'as perdue de vue ?

\- J'étais dans l'attraction du train avec Draco et et Maman quand on nous a demandé de sortir. Et après, je sais plus.

\- Draco, c'est son frère aîné. Flame, tu sais où on avait installé le train ?

\- Dans la Place Verte, il me semble. Il faut aller voir !"

Ils marchèrent longtemps ; Ice crut avoir marché pendant une éternité. La petite main de Sol lui pesait, et, d'un autre côté, elle l'obligeait à rester connectée à la réalité. Ce serait terrible si elle s'évanouissait à un tel moment, ou si elle se perdait. Flame s'inquièterait sand doute. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait toujours été comme ça, pour le grand désarroi de son amie. Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment s'il n'éxagérait pas un peu tout de même... Encore une fois, elle sentit son regard soucieux se poser sur sa nuque et sentit ses dents se serrer inconsciemment. Ce qui l'avait agacée au départ commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le lui faire remarquer :

"Arrête de me fixer, Flame, tu veux ? Je te dis que ça va."

Il marmonna un vague "mmm", sans conviction, et détourna le regard. Ils commençaient à s'approcher de la Place Verte, et Sol regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Le garçon aussi cherchait sa famille du regard, d'après les quelques indications qu'elle avait pu leur donner. La fille, de son côté, tournait la tête avec lassitude, histoire de paraître occupée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises pour demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu la mère de Sol ou son frère. Malheureusement, la fillette ne reconnaissait aucun visage, pas plus que les autres ne la reconnaissaient. Ice avait remarqué qu'elle serait contre elle une poupée Pokemon, comme celles que Green et Silver lui avaient offertes et qu'elle avait laissé sur un banc près de la Tour Prismatique. Comme la petite fille semblait perdre espoir, l'aveugle lui posa quelques questions pour lui faire penser à autre chose :

"C'est une peluche, que tu tiens, Sol ?

\- Oui. Draco m'a gagné une poupée Chinchidou.

\- C'est chouette. Moi aussi, on m'en a donné. Tu veux savoir à quoi elles ressemblent ? (La petite hocha la tête, curieuse.) La première est une poupée Tylton. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, un Tylton ? C'est un Pokemon de type Fée et Dragon. On dirait un oiseau bleu avec des ailes de nuage. C'est tout doux et, au toucher, on croirait presque que c'est de la mousse. Ensuite, j'ai eu une poupée Fragilady. Un Pokemon de type Plante qui ressemble un peu à une princesse, avec une robe bouffante, une couronne...

\- Une princesse ? répéta l'enfant avec émerveillement.

\- Uh-huh. Ce doit être un Pokemon très élégant, pas vrai ? Quand tu seras grande, tu voudras devenir dresseuse, toi ?

\- Oh oui ! Même que je sais déjà quel Pokemon de départ je choisirai ! Fennec ! Parce qu'il est trop mignooon ! Et après, je veux attraper des Pokemons de type Sol, comme mon nom ! Ils sont super forts, hein ?

\- Ça oui. Mais attention, c'est dangereux d'avoir une équipe composée d'un seul type. Surtout que Feunnec et le type Sol en général sont faibles face au type Eau, qui est très commun...

\- Je sais, mais y'a des Pokemons qui ont le double type, comme Laggron ou Maraiste ! (Sans laisser à Ice ou Flame le temps de contrer cet argument en parlant du type Plante, tout aussi commun, elle changea de sujet.) Mon grand frère, il veut devenir un Maître Dragon ! Il adore le type Dragon ! Même que son Diamat est super balaise ! Il prétend que le type Dragon n'est faible que face au type Dragon, mais c'est pas possible, si ? Il doit avoir une faiblesse, non ?

\- Deux faiblesses, en fait, répondit Flame. Les types Fées et Glace sont super efficaces. Mais c'est vrai que le type Dragon est fort, il résiste bien aux types les plus courants.

\- Vous aussi, vous avez des types préférés ?

\- On en a tous, j'imagine. Pour moi, c'est le type Feu. Mais mon meilleur ami, Pio, est un Lanturn, de type Eau et Electrik. Et toi, Ice ?

\- Le type Glace, sans hésiter. En fait, c'est un peu comme toi, Sol. Sol, Flame et Ice... Trois noms qui correspondent à trois types.

\- Oui ! Quand je serai grande, je vais découvrir tout Kalos avec mes Pokemons ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Et... Eh ? Là-bas, regardez ! C'est ma maman ! Maman !"

La petite fille se mit à tirer les deux Holders par leurs mains vers une femme assise à un banc, seule, visiblement au téléphone et malade d'inquiétude. Toutefois, son visage devint lumineux lorsqu'elle reconnut la fillette qui se précipitait vers elle en appelant "maman ! maman !". Mère et fille sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent en riant et en pleurant. La mère répéta le nom de son enfant, comme si elle n'y croyait pas, et la dévisagea avec attention pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Puis elle reprit son téléphone et annonça avec une voix émue à la personne à l'autre bout du fil que Sol était revenue. Enfin, après que son fils lui ait promis de revenir aussi vite que possible, elle remercia Ice et Flame avec effusion, et leur demanda, pleine de sollicitude, s'ils voulaient appeler leurs parents eux aussi. Les deux jeunes gens lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà prévenu les autres Holders et que tout était sous contrôle. Evidemment, la femme s'inquiéta un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Ice avait une longue brûlure dans le dos, et son visage se tordit d'effroi en remarquant le blanc de ses iris.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grimacer d'irritation face à tant de pitié. Elle répliqua un peu sèchement qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, voulant à tout prix éviter que cette femme n'appelle Platane pour parler de cette nouvelle blessure. Puis Draco, le fils aîné, arriva, suivi de près par son Pokemon, Diamat, et répéta les mêmes actions que sa mère, à savoir vérifier l'état de sa soeur, étreindre sa mère pour la rassurer et remercier l'étrange duo qui avait ramené Sol.

"Il paraît que la police a retrouvé d'autres enfants, dans un café. Ils auraient été hypnotisés par un Pokemon Spectre, c'est horrible ! Heureusement que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Ice, légèrement agacée. Flame, on ferait mieux de retrouver les autres et d'en finir avec cette incendie.

\- Ce sont aussi des Pokemons qui l'ont provoqué, poursuivit Draco. Soyez prudents, quand même. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous.

\- Merci du conseil, petit, rétorqua la fille. On sait ce qu'on fait."  
Flame aurait ri, en d'autres circonstances de voir la petite Ice faire face à Draco, un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, à l'air même plutôt mâture. Mais en l'occurence, là, il avait presque peur de comment les choses pouvaient dégénérer : les colères d'Ice pouvaient être impressionnantes, et plus encore si elle était fatiguée ou malade. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu exploser de rage à cause d'une montée de fièvre subite ? Des dizaines de fois. Le garçon posa une main sur son épaule et la tira vers lui doucement, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il secoua la tête, insistant. Avec un claquement de la langue, elle se détourna du grand dadais, pour aller saluer Sol avant de partir. Son ami resta près de l'aîné et s'excusa :

"Hum... Désolé. Elle est pas aussi désagréable, en temps normal. C'est juste qu'elle... Elle a été blessée, et en plus elle a horreur de la chaleur, donc... Enfin, euh, désolé.

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Tu devrais l'amener dans un centre pour blessés avant que la blessure devienne sérieuse, conseilla-t-il. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?  
\- Moi c'est Flame et elle, Ice. On travaille pour le professeur Platane, expliqua-t-il non sans fierté.

\- Le prof... Le professeur Pokemon ?!

\- Flame..., l'appella Ice pour lui signaler de se dépêcher.

\- J'arrive. Ben, au revoir, alors. Faites attention à vous, surtout !"

Puis il fila rejoindre sa camarade, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la Place Verte pour se diriger vers l'Avenue Vendémiaire, qui leur servirait de point de rendez-vous avec les autres. Pendant le trajet, Ice, qui semblait étouffer sous son kimono, se débarassa de la partie haute du vêtement, dont elle noua les manches autour de sa taille. Flame ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant ses bras et ses épaules nus, par un temps si froid, et il frémit en détaillant la longueur de sa brûlure. D'un autre côté, il remarqua, entre admiration et effroi, qu'Ice arrivait sans difficulté à former une couche de glace protectrice, désormais, sans la chaleur générée par le kimono. Toutefois, il faudrait être prudent pour faire croire aux autres Holders que c'était seulement Ifa qui avait crée ce pansement gelé. Pour se changer les idées, il se mit à parler :  
"Hé, t'as été un peu... euh... dure, avec ce garçon, tout à l'heure..., fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. (Elle prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir et marmonna.) Ils étaient agaçants, j'en avais marre.

\- Ice...

\- Flame. (Elle s'arrêta soudain, l'obligeant à faire une pause pour la regarder.) Ça doit te paraître idiot, et ça l'est, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est désagréable d'entendre toujours la même chose dès que les gens remarquent que je suis aveugle ou que j'ai des cicatrices dans le dos. Ça me fait me sentir comme une attardée... Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un sur qui on doit garder un oeil pour éviter que je me perde. Je... J'aimerai vraiment que les autres ne puissent pas remarquer mes yeux ou mon dos. (Elle marqua une pause.) Je me demande parfois si, au fond, ils n'ont pas raison. Comme le professeur Chen, tiens. Il a peut-être raison, les aveugles ne devraient pas voyager dans tout Kalos, même avec des Pokemons. Je suis sûrement plus un poids qu'autre chose, même si ça ne m'handicape pas le plus souvent... Dis, Flame, est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, comme ça, sans raison ? Comme... pour descendre les escaliers, pour sortir en ville seule... Ce genre de choses...

\- Hein ? euh... non, mentit le garçon, un peu troublé. Bien sûr que non !

\- ... Tu mens, comprit-elle. Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as trouvé dans le centre des blessés. Bien avant de voir ma blessure, tu étais inquiet. Excessivement inquiet.

\- C'est... c'est just que je ne te trouvais plus et que je me demandais où tu étais et s'il...

\- S'il ne m'était rien arrivé. Oui, je sais. (Elle soupira, comme lasse.) Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire. Viens, il faut trouver les autres."  
Flame la suivit, incapable de se défaire de cette impression de malaise entre eux. Elle fixait le sol et se refusait à lever les yeux -chose qui ne lui changeait pas grand-chose, cela dit- tandis qu'il posait sur sa nuque un regard désolé. Même si elle ne le disait pas, elle devait sincèrement souffrir d'être constamment mise à l'écart pour les activités que le commun des humains réalisait sans même y faire attention. Cuisiner, faire les lits, regarder la télévision... Toutes ces petites choses qui, dans le fond, n'avaient aucune importance. Et pourtant, c'était vrai : simplement parce qu'Ice était aveugle, il s'inquiétait constamment pour elle. Il voulait l'avoir toujours près de lui pour être certain de pouvoir la protéger, et ce, même si elle était probablement plus résistante et coriace que lui.

Parfois, il se demandait si les choses auraient été différentes si l'attaque du Dimoret sauvage ne l'avait pas privée de la vue. Sans doute. Mais est-ce que ç'aurait été mieux ou pire pour elle ? En réalité, sans doute pire. La Caverne Gelée était un lieu sombre et froid, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas en étant aveugle, mais qui aurait pu la troubler en voyant correctement. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais appris à lire les auras et à transformer ses rollers en extension de ses jambes, ce qui aurait rendu certaines situations nettement plus difficiles à résoudre, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les bois de Batisques. D'un autre côté, personne ne se serait opposé à sa nomination en tant que Holder, personne ne la surveillerait... A cette pensée, Flame retint son amie par la main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu es aveugle et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète sans raison. Idem pour les autres. Mais au fond, moi, je sais très bien que tu es forte et que tu ne risques rien. Je suis désolé si parfois je suis lourd avec ma peur idiote, mais c'est juste que tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serai malade de peur, avoua-t-il.

\- Flame..., murmura-t-elle. (Il ouvrit ses bras et l'étreignit en voyant des larmes briller dans ses yeux, et elle cacha son visage contre son épaule, tremblante.) T'es le meilleur..., chuchota-t-elle. Tu sais ce qui me plairait vraiment, si je pouvais _voir_ ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu ressembles. Pareil pour les autres Holders et Platane. C'est tellement bizarre d'être avec vous tous les jours et de... de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez..."

Flame ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et la serra un peu plus contre lui pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, avant de se souvenir que c'était inefficace : Ice voyait au plus profond de lui-même, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse lui cacher. Il soupira que ce serait chouette, qu'elle retrouve la vue, sans vraiment y croire. De plus, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, il était bien content qu'Ice soit aveugle, par moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la protéger et la guider était une mission importante, comme une raison de vivre. Etre à ses côtés lorsqu'elle était vulnérable le rendait paradoxalement "puissant". Et dans ce cas, si elle retrouvait l'usage de ses yeux, à quoi servirait-il ? Malgré tout, il aurait voulu savoir de quelle couleur auraient été les iris d'Ice. Il les imaginait d'un bleu clair, glacial et lumineux, limpide. Ses yeux figés redeviendraient brillants, pétillants, rieurs. Il imaginait la façon dont elle lèverait les yeux vers lui, et se demandait ce qu'elle penserait...

"A quoi tu penses ?

\- Hmm ?... Rien, je me disais que ce serait super si tu pouvais voir, avoua-t-il. Il y aurait tellement de choses que je voudrais te montrer !

\- Oui, j'imagine... (Son visage souriait tristement, l'air de se souvenir que c'était un rêve impossible.) Ce n'est pas grave, tant pis... Viens, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter."

Main dans la main, ils se remirent en route pour rejoindre leurs aînés, et ne reparlèrent plus des yeux d'Ice, préférant se concentrer sur les causes de ces incendies et de ces enlèvements d'enfants. Quand ils tombèrent sur les autres, qui avaient été mis au courant de cette histoire d'enfants hypnotisés puis libérés, Ice sentit Blue et Silver se crisper. Bien sûr... Après tout, eux-mêmes avaient été enlevés dans leur petite enfance par une organisation maléfique, afin de devenir de petits soldats au cerveau conditionné. Cette étrange affaire devait leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs : ils échangeaient es regards tendus et furtifs, qui passaient inaperçus pour le commun des mortels, mais pas pour leurs camarades. Ice rassura Blue en lui assurant que les enfants avaient tous été retrouvés et que la police menait son enquête, ce qui la calma un peu. Puis Yellow remarqua la glace dans le dos nu d'Ice -qui avait malencontreusement oublié de remettre son kimono correctement- et un vent de panique passa. La jeune fille inventa une excuse bidon pour expliquer comment la glace s'était formée, mais elle dut avouer l'origine de la blessure, rendant Blue et Crystal hystériques. Flame dut intervenir pour les calmer, pour le plus grand étonnement d'Ice :

"Ifa avait déjà fait ça pour empêcher l'infection des griffures de Dimoret, il y a des années. En plus, ça endort les terminaisons nerveuses, et donc ça empêche la douleur. Pour le moment, ça suffira, il ne faut pas s'en faire."  
Malheureusement, s'il réussit à calmer les tensions au sein de ses aînées, il eut plus de mal face à Platane et aux autres professeurs, arrivés en urgence par hélicoptère depuis Batisques. Le père adoptif d'Ice tournait autour de sa fille en répétant qu'elle devait voir un médecin, qu'elle allait attraper froid, etc. Quant aux autres, ils se préoccupèrent principalement pour leurs protégés, notamment ceux avec qui ils avaient des liens de parenté, mais le professeur Chen jeta lui aussi un regard étrange dans le dos d'Ice, qui lui répondit de la même façon, en pointant ses yeux alertes sur les siens.

"C'est fascinant, commenta-t-il. La glace ne devrait pas tenir aussi efficacement, avec une telle chaleur. Ton Farfuret doit probablement la geler à plusieurs sreprises, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mentit Ice, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Vraiment fascinant, j'ignorais que l'on pouvait utiliser Laser Glace de cette manière. Et tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Euh, n-non..., hésita-t-elle.

\- Professeur, souvenez-vous qu'elle a grandi dans une Caverne Gelée, fit remarquer Platane. Son organisme est adapté aux températures extrêmement basses. Une attaque comme Laser Glace n'est pas un danger pour elle."

Le professeur Chen hocha la tête, mais Ice le sentit perplexe. Il avait l'air dubitatif. Flame rassura son amie en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais elle n'en était pas moins troublée. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement comprendre ? Dans tous les cas, c'était inquiétant. La jeune fille ne voulait certainement pas que ce vieil homme méfiant n'apprenne qu'elle pouvait contrôler la glace. Après tout, ce n'était pas "normal" de posséder un tel pouvoir ; cela faisait d'elle une créature étrange. Un monstre, peut-être ?  
Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait sur ces questions, seule la présence rassurante de Flame parvint à la calmer. Elle finit par soupirer en prenant sa main, et songea : "aussi longtemps que Flame ne me considèrera pas comme un monstre, je n'en serai pas un".

Les PokeDex Holders rentrèrent chez Ice, et, comme les adultes reviendraient le lendemain matin, ils se dispercèrent : les filles dormaient dans la chambre d'Ice et les garçons dans le salon et la chambre de Platane. En un sens, c'était moins gênant que la veille, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'y repenser en boucle. Comme Ice s'était endormie très vite, une fois sa blessure désinfectée et bandée, Flame n'eut pas l'occasion de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Green et Silver, qui avaient retrouvé les peluches qu'elle avait laissé en ville, s'approchèrent et déposèrent, à pas de loup, les deux poupées près d'elle, avant de donner sa poupée Sucroquin à Blue. Profitant qu'ils se souhaitaient tous bonne nuit, dans le salon, Flame s'approcha d'Ice et l'embrassa sur le front, doucement. La jeune fille frémit et marmonna son nom, comme si le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore complètement emportée. Il sourit en caressant sa joue, puis s'en alla pour la laisser dormir, sans imaginer qu'elle rêvait déjà de la Caverne Gelée, de Néo, et du Monstre du Cocon.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 8

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	15. Chapter 14 : Paroles nocturnes

**Chapitre 14 : Paroles nocturnes**

La nuit qui suivit l'incendie fut mouvementée. D'abord, parce que les Holders avaient été si actifs que leur demander de rester tranquille sans penser au flammes dévorantes et à cette histoire d'enfants enlevés représentait un effort considérable. Ensuite, parce que dehors, on entendait toujours les policiers s'activer et les pompiers éxaminer les rues. Cela faisait un bruit insupportable qui avait menacé de faire se lever Gold et Red à plusieurs reprises. Mais comme tout le monde essayait de ne pas y faire attention, ils imitèrent leurs camarades et se contentèrent de dormir. D'un autre côté, Blue et Silver ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de repenser à leurs années de captivité et craignaient que l'Homme Masqué n'ait repris du service pour former une nouvelle armée. Mais à nouveau, ils avaient pu en parler avant de dormir, et s'étaient rassurés. Ice elle-même s'était chargée de leur changer les idées, en promettant que les enfants n'avaient pas été blessés et qu'ils avaient tous retrouver leurs familles. Le garçon aux yeux argentés s'était même senti assez mal de penser que la petite Ice essayait de les rassurer, eux, ses aînés, alors qu'elle avait du passer une soirée largement plus éprouvante.

Chez les Holders, l'image blanche et rouge du dos de la dernière arrivée était restée gravée dans tous les esprits. Etant donné qu'ils étaient déjà au mois de novembre, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de la voir montrer son dos comme en été, à l'exception de la soirée pyjama à Batisques. Du coup, le choc avait été encore plus violent lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue arrivée avec son kimono rabattu sur sa taille, ses bras tremblants et ses mains bleuies. La vue de son dos, de ses cicatrices fines et pourtant prodondes, et surtout de cette couche de glace sanguinolente, les avait tous mis mal à l'aise. Mais le plus étrange dans ce spectacle, c'est qu'Ice ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affaiblie ou inquiète. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ou crié, ou essayé de cacher la blessure. Au contraire, son regard ne reflétait qu'une immensité gelée et inconnue, qui semblait les défier, tous, d'avoir pitié d'elle.

Blue était toujours éveillée à cette pensée, sans se préoccuper de l'heure tardive. Même après avoir éxaminé la brûlure et l'avoir bandée avec mille précautions, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Pourquoi ? En partie parce que la fillette aurait pu prendre moins de risques si quelqu'un l'avait suivie. Mais surtout, son aînée se sentait mal en pensant que, là où elle avait été enrôlée dans son enfance par l'Homme Masqué, Ice avait été laissée seule pendant deux ans. Certes, le temp qu'elles avaient passé en "captivité" différait et les conditions de détention aussi, mais ce qui tourmentait sincèrement la fille aux yeux bleus, c'était que personne n'avait jamais déclaré la disparition d'une petite fille... Personne ! Ice n'avait-elle donc pas de parents, pas de famille qui aurait pu remarquer sa disparition ? Etait-elle définitivement seule, là où même Blue et Silver connaissaient leurs parents ?... En posant son regard sur le lit de la fillette, qui dormait, roulée en boule, entourée de peluches et avec Ifa dans ses bras, elle fut saisie de pitié. Certains enfants perdaient leur famille très tôt, mais il y avait toujours qulequ'un pour les accompagner. Et quand un enfant disparaissait, quelqu'un le remarquait toujours, un voisin, un ami. Pourquoi, de toutes les fillettes qui disparaissaient, Ice devait-elle être abandonnée sans que personne ne la recherche ?

Blue soupira à cette pensée. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que la petite Holder s'entendait si bien avec tous les Pokemons : ils étaient les seuls qui s'étaient jamais préoccupé de son sort alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant perdue. Ifa en était le meilleur exemple, mais cela s'appliquait également à ses autres compagnons. Alors que l'aînée songeait avec amusement à la façon dont Croâporal avait suivi Ice dans le magasin de vêtement la veille, malgré son apparente mauvaise volonté, sa cadette émit un faible gémissement dans son sommeil. Puis un grognement, puis ce qui ressembla à un appel. En y prêtant plus d'attention, Blue remarqua qu'elle tremblait et s'agitait depuis un moment, en réalité. Ifa, dans les bras de sa dresseuse, se réveilla et s'alarma en voyant ce spectacle malheureux. Blue voulut se lever pour aller aider le petit Pokemon, mais au même moment, la fillette se redressa dans son lit, la main sur la bouche, prise de tremblements saccadés, les yeux exorbités. Seul un cri muet franchit ses lèvres, mais un flot de larmes ruissella de ses yeux. Ifa secoua doucement le bras d'Ice jusqu'à ce que celle-ci émerge de son cauchemar et la voie.

La fillette prit alors sa fidèle amie dans ses bras, en pleurant, sans remarquer Blue qui s'était figée, et murmura faiblement :  
"J'ai encore vu Néo... J'ai peur... Il y a quelque chose dans la Chambre Silencieuse, j'en suis sûre maintenant... J'ai peur..."  
Blue sentit son coeur fondre à la vue de cette enfant effrayée qui berçait sa meilleure amie pour se rassurer. Elle se leva timidement, et fit involontairement du bruit. Ice et Ifa se tournèrent automatiquement vers elle, dans la pénombre, et le visage humide d'Ice brilla au clair de lune. En reconnaissant sa grande soeur, elle chassa ses larmes et balbutia de faibles "ce n'est rien" ou "juste un mauvais rêve". Mais l'autre n'était pas dupe. Face à l'apparente réticence de son amie qui refusait obtinément de lui raconter son cauchemar et la raison de ses larmes, elle lui proposa de prendre un chocolat chaud avec elle, puisqu'elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Ice accepta, sans doute grâce à Ifa, et suivit Blue sans protester. Une fois assise dans la cuisine, loin des chambres, elle laissa l'Evolver s'occuper de leur boisson, en fixant obstinément la tasse devant elle.

"Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?, demanda Blue avec sollicitude.

\- Nan..., renifla Ice en s'empêchant de pleurer. C'est... vraiment rien.

\- Tu pleurais et tu parlais dans ton sommeil, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve, mais tu as encore l'air terrifiée."  
Petit silence. Blue se remit à parler plus tard, lorsque le chocolat fut prêt. Elle le versa dans leurs deux tasses en essayant de remonter le moral d'Ice, qui parvenait parfois à sourire, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Puis la jeune fille leva les yeux de sa tasse et demanda :  
"Tu sais garder un secret ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Blue, prise de court."  
Ice se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement hésitante, et finit par céder en regardant l'autre fille dans les yeux.

"Je rêve toujours des mêmes scènes. Le plus souvent, dans mes cauchemars, je revoyais Dimoret m'attaquer et je sentais ses griffes brûler mon dos. Je me doutais que j'allais penser à ce genre de choses cette nuit... Mais là, de plus en plus souvent, je... C'est pas Dimoret qui apparaît. C'est Néo.

\- Qui est Néo ?

\- Un Luminéon qui vivait dans la Caverne Gelée. Il était pas comme tous les autres Pokemons, qui jouaient avec moi et me nourrissaient. Lui, il... restait toujours dans la même salle de la Caverne, tout seul, et il m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. C'était étrange, parce qu'il me parlait d'un monstre qui était aussi un cadeau, selon qui l'apprivoisait. Je sais que ça n'a rien d'effrayant. Mais ces derniers temps, je revois toujours Néo qui me crie de partir de la Caverne. Je vois tous les Pokemons en panique qui essaient de fuir, et les murs qui s'effritent même s'il fait toujours aussi froid. Et je sens le Monstre du Cocon qui bouge, qui crie... C'est terrifiant. Je me réveille toujours pile lorsqu'une voûte du plafond est sur le point de s'écraser sur moi, juste quand quelqu'un crie mon nom. Et je suis incapable de bouger ou de réagir, je suis coincée, et..."  
Blue dut l'arrêter, parce qu'elle replongeait visiblement dans son cauchemar : sa respiration redevenait irrégulière et lourde, ses yeux papillonnaient en quête d'aide, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à Ifa et à la table. Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle laissait ses larmes couler et avoua :  
"J'ai tellement peur... L'Infirmière Joëlle de Neuvartault m'a donné un somnifère pour m'aider à dormir mieux, mais ça n'a pas fait effet longtemps. C'est terrifiant...

\- Ice, shh, tout va bien. Ce ne sont que des rêves. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller à la Caverne Gelée un jour, et tu pourras t'assurer que tout va bien ! De toutes façons, on le saurait s'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas. Si tu es inquiète pour tes amis, tu peux demander aux professeurs de surveiller La Frescale avec plus d'attention. Dis, tu en as parlé à Flame ?

\- N... Non..., reconnut Ice avec une certaine gêne. Je me disais qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour moi et pas pour la Caverne Gelée, alors que c'est là-bas que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... Ces rêves sont trop réels pour être juste des... rêves... Et ils reviennent trop souvent, aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."

Blue resta silencieuse quelques secondes, spectatrice impuissante de ses larmes de désespoir. Elle avait beau adoré la petite Ice, elle ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour pouvoir la conseiller. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de par quoi elle était passée et de sa façon de voir le monde. Elle pouvait la chouchouter et la promener comme un enfant, lui donner l'amour quasi-maternel qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, en somme. Mais quand il s'agissait de parler de cauchemars, de peurs secrètes... Le sujet devenait épineux. Elle pouvait toujours lui raconter comment elle avait vaincu sa peur des oiseaux en capturant les Oiseaux Légendaires, masi quel serait le lien avec les inquiétudes d'Ice, qui se préoccupait davantage des Pokemons sauvages qui habitaient la Caverne que des conséquences que son insomnie pouvait avoir sur son organisme ?

"Je crois que le mieux à faire pour le moment serait d'en parler à Flame et Platane. Le professeur pourra vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien à la Caverne Gelée. Et Flame sera là pour te rassurer, j'en suis sûre. Il tient énormément à toi, c'est sûr, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui..., murmura Ice, pensive. (Blue constata avec amusement que ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose à l'évocation du garçon.)

\- Je voulais te demander, Ice, honnêtement... Flame, tu l'aimes, ou quoi ? Ne me baratines pas avec l'excuse-bâteau du 'on a grandi ensemble et c'est mon ami" ! poursuivit-elle en voyant Ice protester. Allez, à moi tu peux me le dire... Franchement, c'est plus que de l'amitié. Je vous ai vu vous endormir l'un contre l'autre l'autre jour, et il n'avait pas l'air gêné de sécher tes cheveux. Il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas !

\- Je... Je t'assure que ce n'est... qu'un ami..., hésita l'autre en rougissant de plus en plus. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas gêné, on... on a toujours été ensemble depuis nos six ans ! Flame est... la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, reconnut-elle avec un léger sourire. Quand lui et Platane m'ont trouvée dans la Caverne Gelée, ils auraient pu me confier à la première institution pour les enfants abandonnés. Un orphelinat, n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça, ils m'ont acceuillie dans leur famille. Et Flame a tout de suite fait de son mieux pour me rassurer. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier. Ce jour-là, il m'a en quelque sorte rendue la vie et même une sorte de lumière. Comme un soleil. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui ni rien, vraiment. Pour moi, il est tout simplement ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, avec Ifa et mes Pokemons.

\- Et moi alors ? fit son aînée avec une fausse indignation.

\- Toi aussi, et les autres Holders aussi. Vous êtes tous super, je suis très contente de vous connaître. C'est juste que ça fait moins longtemps que je vous connais. Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous me faites tous bien rire. Surtout Gold et Silver, en fait. Crys a vraiment une patience digne d'un saint ! Et Em aussi, je ne me ferais jamais à sa façon de crier sur Saphir et Rubis ! Dans tous les cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés.

\- Je crois que tout le monde dit la même chose de toi et Flame, déclara Blue avec un sourire sincère. A vrai dire, au début... on était tous un peu perplexe à cause de tes yeux, mais... ben, si le père de Flame ne nous avait pas dit qu'un Dimoret t'avait rendue aveugle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais remarqué. Comme à ce moment-là tu portais surtout des lunettes de soleil, tu sais, c'était difficile à deviner. Et puis c'est amusant de voir combien Flame et toi êtes différents et pourtant... "complémentaires" ?

\- Uh-huh, le père de Flame nous l'avait déjà dit. D'ailleurs, avant de partir en voyage, on s'était dit qu'on formait quand même un drôle de duo. 'Une aveugle et un imprudent, c'est clair que c'est pas banal'... je crois que je lui avais dit un truc comme ça. C'est vrai qu'on s'oppose presque pour tout, mais bizarrement, on s'entend toujours aussi bien. Moi, j'analyse la situation, lui, il fonce dans le tas ; moi je mise sur la vitesse et l'agilité, lui sur la force ; il est assez impulsif, mais au final je crois que je suis pire que lui quand je m'énerve... Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. Après tout, regarde Saphir et Rubis, qui s'adorent alors qu'ils n'ont rien en commun ! Pareil pour Diamond et Platinum, ou Gold et Silver ! Même pour toi et Green, c'est valable.

\- Je remarque que tu n'as cité que de petits couples, dans tes exemples, lâcha l'autre, amusée. Donc...

\- Attends, Gold et Silver sortent ensemble ?"  
Blue cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Puis elle se maudit d'avoir fait une gaffe pareille. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à leurs noms dans les exemples de la fillette et s'était lancée trop vite dans son argument. Si l'un ou l'autre apprenait qu'elle avait dit -ou plutôt sous-entendu- qu'ils avaient une relation plus qu'amicale, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquilité. A cette pensée, elle pâlit d'effroi en imaginant les deux cadets la poursuivre de leur colère durant tout le voyage, mais se reprit en voyant le visage incrédule et innocent d'Ice.

"N-n-non ! N'importe quoi ! Suis-je bête ! Pas du tout ! Gold et Silver ?! Ahahaha ! Quelle blague, ahahahaha !"  
La tension dans la voix de Blue était si perceptible que son amie crut un instant qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose de travers et qu'elle essayait de s'en débarasser. La situation s'envenima lorsque le rire nerveux de la sempai réveilla Silver, qui se présenta dans la cuisine avec des yeux cernés et des cheveux en bataille ; cette fois, Blue manqua de s'étrangler de surprise, sous le regard incrédule de ses deux petits frère et soeur, qui échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet. Pire, Ice, dans sa grande innocence, se tourna vers Silver pour lui demander s'il était en couple avec quelqu'un, provoquant la presque asphixie de la jeune fille.

"En couple ? Non, pourquoi cette question, tout d'un coup ?

\- Bah, Blue a...

\- J'étais fatiguée, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, ne faites pas trop de bruit ! balbutia l'intéressée comme si elle s'apprêtait à rire."  
Puis elle disparut, retournant dans la chambre des filles en dissimulant un fou-rire, laissant les deux autres complètement perdus.

"Avec qui elle m'avait imaginé en couple ? s'enquit Silver en fixant la porte par laquelle elle était sortie avec méfiance.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, répondit la fillette en secouant la tête. Elle doit être fatiguée. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

\- 'Réveillé', tu parles... Tout le monde a eu du mal à dormir, c'est juste que j'en avais assez de traîner dans mon lit. Toi non plus, tu ne dormais pas ? Ton dos te fait mal ?

\- Nan... Un petit peu, finit-elle par avouer. Ça pique quand on ne gèle pas la blessure, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je me suis juste réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar.

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça m'étonne pas. Déjà qu'Illumis me paraît être une ville immense, si en plus quelqu'un y déclenche un incendie au milieu d'une fête... Il y aurait pu avoir beaucoup de victimes. (Ice se contenta de marmonner son assentiment, pensive.) Mais j'imagine qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, on a fait de notre mieux pour ralentir les flammes...

\- Ouais... Hé... Tu penses vraiment que le type qui vous avait enlevés, toi et Blue, a pu revenir ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement avant de se rattraper. Désolée, c'était un peu brutal... Mais j'ai vu comme Blue avait l'air inquiète hier, quand on lui a dit que des enfants avaient été hypnotisés, et...

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais à peine deux ans quand on m'a enlevé, donc contrairement à Blue, je n'en ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à la façon de travailler de l'Homme Masqué. On était inquiets parce que ça nous rappellait de mauvais souvenirs, mais honnêtement, je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous est arrivé.

\- Vous lui en voulez beaucoup, pas vrai ?

\- Comme tout le monde, je pense. Même s'il a subi des choses terribles, ça ne justifie en rien ce qu'il nous a fait. A cause de lui, moi et Blue, comme tous les autres enfants masqués, on a perdu nos racines et nos familles. Toutes ces années volées à nos proches... c'est impossible de les rattraper. Maintenant, elle a retrouvé ses parents et elle est heureuse avec eux. Moi, j'ai... plus de mal avec mon père, même si je crois vraiment qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que je le croyais. (Silver s'interrompit en pensant que Flame et Ice n'avaient aucune raison de connaître Giovanni, préférant changer de sujet.) Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- Hum ?

\- Quand tu as voulu rassurer Blue. Elle a vraiment été traumatisée par son enlèvement, et ce soir, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour elle. Alors merci pour tout.

\- Ah... c'est vraiment rien, faut pas me remercier, déclara la jeune fille en souriant. Ça m'avait l'air normal, c'est tout. Et puis, Blue est adorable avec moi, je lui devais bien ça."  
Elle eut un baîllement, et dut se frotter les yeux pour résister à l'envie de dormir. Quand Silver lui conseilla de retourner se coucher, des images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire et elle refusa avec véhémence. Ils restèrent donc à bavarder dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de chocolat chaud pour les réveiller à coups de caféine. Puis, petit à petit, malgré ses efforts, Ice finit par se laisser gagner par le sommeil, obligeant son aîné à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Blue dormait déjà, imitant ses camarades profondément assoupies. Aucune d'elles ne vit le garçon entrer à pas de loups, tenant la menue Ice. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et remarqua, sur la table de chevet, un flacon de médicament sur lequel il lut "somnifère léger". Un peu surpris, son regard vagabonda entre la bouteille et le visage blâfard de l'endormie. Elle paraissait calme, reposée, et tellement jeune, dans cette position. Rien à voir avec la fillette qu'il avait vu battre un Lucario méga-évolué ou affronter un Dimoret malgré sa peur. Et d'un autre còté, elle avait l'air malade, souffrante, avec son front humide et sa respiration saccadée. Il hésitait même à la réveiller pour lui donner un médicament, au cas où elle aurait de la fièvre. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de poser le dos de sa main sur sa joue afin de se rassurer, puis il sortit furtivement et regagna sa chambre.

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son futon, par terre. Non loin de là, Gold avait visiblement bougé dans son sommeil, car sa couverture était désormais jetée sur le sol. Son meilleur ami roula des yeux excédés. Avec mille précautions, il se saisit de la couverture, et l'étira sur le corps agité de son ami, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Une fois cette délicate opération achevée, il s'autorisa à sourire et retourna se coucher lui-même. D'après le réveil de Platane, il était trois heures moins le quart du matin. Il n'avait donc que peu d'espoir de dormir pour de vrai. Mais comme de toutes façons, il était le dernier debout, il ne comptait pas rester seul dans la cuisine jusqu'à l'aube. Dimoret sortit de sa PokeBall au moment où son dresseur se couchait, comme pour lui tenir compagnie. Silver caressa sa tête distraitement, et lui murmura :

"On ferait mieux de dormir, nous aussi. Ça a été une très longue journée. Et demain... enfin, dans quelques heures, ça va reprendre. Repose-toi, Dimoret..."

Son Pokemon fétiche obéit et vint se pelotonner à lui, ce qui fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Grâce à cette présence familière, il parvint à s'endormir en peu de temps. Toutefois, son Pokemon resta éveillé un moment, et il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un dans le couloir. Laissant son dresseur profondément endormi seul un instant, il se dirigea vers la porte pour voir Ice ressortir de sa chambre, tremblante et pâle. Il lui sembla aussi voir des larmes sur ses joues, mais comme elle passait sans cesse sa main sur son visage, il n'en fut pas certain. En revanche, il vit clairement Ifa accompagner sa dresseuse. Si le timide Farfuret l'avait remarqué, il n'en fit pas mention. Dimoret put suivre les deux amies jusque dans le salon sans se faire remarquer. Là-bas, elles s'assirent dans l'obscurité, et Ice se débarassa de son bandage pour laisser sa brûlure à l'air libre. Alors le Pokemon vit nettement, sans comprendre, comme de la glace apparaissait sur le dos de la fillette. Sans même qu'Ifa n'utilise ses attaques : la glace semblait provenir du néant.

Dimoret n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulut réveiller Silver pour l'avertir, mais après tout, ce serait très simple pour Ice de prétendre qu'Ifa l'avait bel et bien attaqué. Ennuyé, le Pokemon resta à sa place, caché, et constata aussi qu'il faisait plus froid à mesure qu'il essayait de s'approcher. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la fille, il se figea. Elle avait posé les yeux sur lui ; visiblement, elle avait toujours su qu'il était là. Encore cette histoire d'aura, sans doute. Ifa aussi regardait le Dimoret d'un oeil méfiant, mais elle ne l'attaqua pas. Elles étaient toutes les deux étrangement fixes. Même le sourire sage de l'humaine était... étrange.

"Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, Dimoret. Je te vois. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Silver, avant qu'il ne remarque ton absence. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous deux."  
Dimoret ne bougea pas, et fit un signe pour montrer la glace sur son dos. Ice sourit un peu plus, avec un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. L'air de quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup, mais qui préfère le cacher.

"Oh, ça ? ce n'est rien. J'arrive à compacter le froid depuis que je suis petite. Ça veut dire que je peux créer de la glace, du verglas, de la grêle... ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Personne n'est au courant, à part Flame et mes Pokemons. Et maintenant, toi aussi. C'est notre secret, tu veux bien ? Je n'en parlerais aux autres Holders que si ça devient nécéssaire. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas me trahir."  
Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Ifa lâcha une sorte de grognement, pour appuyer son propos. En fait, elle avait plus l'air inquiète que réellement menaçante. Contrairement à sa dresseuse encore un peu endormie, elle était tout à fait alerte et se méfiait toujours de ce Pokemon. Dimoret en était conscient. Malgré sa curiosité et son envie de tout raconter à Silver, il savait que de toutes façons, la barrière du langage les séparait. Ice, curieusement, semblait la franchir sans problème ; sans doute parce qu'elle lisait les auras, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Alors il se dit que si elle avait gardé ça secret jusque là, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. A partir du moment où son pouvoir ne mettait pas en danger les autres, et surtout pas Silver, Dimoret était serein. Alors il pensa très fort à la rassurer, et en voyant son sourire et Ifa se détendre, il sut qu'elle l'avait "entendu". Puis il rejoignit son dresseur à pas de loups.

Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit du reste de la nuit, et ne vit pas non plus qui que ce soit dans le couloir. Dans le salon, Ice s'était mise au plus près de la fenêtre pour profiter au maximum du froid extérieur, trop embrumée par le sommeil pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait raconté à Dimoret. De fait, elle s'endormit à nouveau, pour la troisième fois de la nuit, avec son dos gelé et ses doigts frigorifiés, mais surtout avec le sourire détendu de quelqu'un qui fait un beau rêve.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 8

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	16. Chapter 15 : Orage

**Chapitre 15 : Orage**

Au réveil de Flame le lendemain matin, les professeurs étaient tous d'ores et déjà arrivés. Ice, qui avait peiné à trouver le sommeil après ses heures de cauchemars et d'insomnie, avait finalement opté pour écouter la radio dans la cuisine, d'où le bruit ne dérangerait personne. Dès que son ami d'enfance la rejoignit, elle se détendit quelque peu et oublia la présence des adultes dans le séjour. Ils parlaient de l'incendie et la jeune fille avait entendu les mots "origine criminelle" en passant près de la porte. Même si elle prétendait ne pas vouloir les espionner, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape à son air méfiant. Pour la détourner d'eux, il lui proposa de vérifier l'état de son dos. Il n'avait pas beson de lui demander ; il savait qu'elle avait préféré geler la brûlure plutôt que de supporter le pansement.

Alors ils s'isolèrent et le garçon appliqua avec attention une pommade hydratante sur la partie irritée de son dos. Elle frémit, tout d''abord, réfreinant son désir de le faire à sa façon, et le laissa faire en serrant les dents. Flame faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller la douleur, mais c'était de toutes manières plus désagréable que la sensation de froid à laquelle elle était habituée. Il remarqua aussi, sans le vouloir, que le dos pâle d'Ice était totalement défiguré, à présent. S'il était habitué à la vue des cicatrices de Dimoret, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tâche informe et écarlate qui s'était rajoutée à ce spectacle déjà perturbant.

Quand il eut fini, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à lui, hypnotisé par cette vision étrange. Ice se redressait et se penchait très légèrement, au rythme de sa respiration, ce qui courbait son dos dans des angles qui laissaient entrevoir plus ou moins ses blessures. Elle devait avoir très mal... Flame avait rarement été "blessé", pour sa part. Bien sûr, comme tous les autres enfants, il était tombé et s'était fait mal pour des broutilles, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Même s'il refusait de s'apitoyer sur Ice -ce serait irrespectueux-, il détestait cette situation. La voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider d'aucune façon lui était insupportable. L'aveugle se tourna un peu vers lui ; elle avait l'air d'avoir lu ses pensées, comme toujours. Alors le garçon se leva, elle l'imita un peu plus gauchement, et il la serra contre lui pendant une longue minute. Ice ne dit rien, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Flame avait des poussées d'affection. Ice se souvenait que, au tout début de leur relation, il voulait tellement la sortir de sa petite bulle de solitude au point qu'il ne la lâchait que rarement : il tenait sa main dans la rue, la serrait dans ses bras quand il croyait qu'elle avait froid, et l'embrassait souvent sur la joue, comme ça, sans raison. Platane disait que, comme il n'avait jamais reçu de preuves d'amour de ces parents, il cherchait à se rattrapper en mettant Ice à l'aise. Et c'était très efficace : en l'espace de quelques semaines, la fillette n'avait plus que son nom à la bouche, et elle lui rendait même, de temps à autre, ses preuves d'affection. Dans le fond, elle avait réalisé qu'il avait du être malheureux, et que c'était bien lui, et non elle, qui manquait de tendresse. Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée comme cela, ou qu'il ne l'appelait plus "princesse" comme à son habitude. Mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ; ils étaient aussi de moins en moins souvent seuls, avec l'arrivée des autres Holders. Et en même temps, avec Blue qui traînait toujours derrière eux pour surveiller sa "petite soeur", ils avaient de moins en moins d'intimité.

"Hé, au fait, Flame... je voulais te parler de quelque chose...", commença Ice en hésitant.

"Hum ? Oui, dis-moi."

"Tu te souviens, à Neuvartault, de cette histoire de manque de sommeil ?" Il hocha la tête. "Bah, ça a continué. C'est de pire en pire. Je fais des cauchemars sans arrêt, maintenant, et les médicaments de l'Infirmière Joëlle ne servent à rien..."  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dans ces cauchemars ?"

Il sentit le dos d'Ice se crisper à cette question et s'écarta d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Son regard le fuyait, fixé sur le sol, et elle tenait ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Flame prit ses mains, inquiet, et vit l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui sourire. Elle voulut commencer son explication, mais au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit, et la voix plaintive d'Emerald les surprit.

"Mince..."

Ice se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pu parler à Flame plus tôt. Avec le réveil des aînés, cela deviendrait plus compliqué. Heureusement, le garçon avait pensé comme elle et, en la tirant par la main, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Là, il lui proposa de tout lui expliquer pendant une balade en ville, comme celles qu'ils faisaient autrefois, juste elle et lui. Après tout, disait-il, s'il y avait un problème, le professeur les appelerait, c'était tout. Un sourire de gratitude fleurit sur le pâle visage de la jeune fille, qui s'arma de son sac et de sa cape en un rien de temps. Pendant que le garçon enfilait son lourd manteau, elle alla avertir son père adoptif de leur sortie en évitant soigneusement de se faire repérer par Emerald, Ruby et Gold qui marmonnaient das le couloir. Au final, moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux Holders de Kalos étaient dehors, dans l'air froid et mordant du matin.

"Alors, dis-moi tout, reprit Flame à mesure qu'ils se baladaient sur l'Avenue Méridionale.

\- Je rêve que je suis dans la Caverne Gelée. Je suis toute seule, les Pokemons sauvages ne sont pas là. Alors je... je m'enfonce de plus en plus bas dans la grotte et je me rapproche de la Chambre Silencieuse...  
\- Tu veux parler de la source du torrent de La Frescale, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle secoua la tête)

\- En réalité, c'est plus compliqué à expliquer... La Chambre Silencieuse, c'est une salle de la caverne où le courant du torrent ralentit et forme un lac souterrain, plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais c'est aussi comme ça que j'appelle la véritable source, qui est plus loin, derrière cette salle, mais où personne n'a le droit d'y entrer. Néo empêcherait n'importe quel intrus de s'approcher.  
\- Néo... Si je me souviens bien, c'est le Luminéon qui surveillait cette salle, pas vrai ? Celui qui protège la Caverne Gelée en ton absence.  
\- Exact. Néo ne quitte jamais la Chambre Silencieuse. Et il ne laisse personne passer. Quand j'essayais, il me disait toujours qu'il y avait un monstre dans la Chambre Silencieuse. Et que si on le réveillait, ce serait une... catastrophe. (Elle marqua un temps pour reprendre sa respiration.) Dans mes rêves, j'arrive parfois à atteindre cette salle, et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'y est produit en mon absence. Il y a de la tristesse, de la douleur... partout. Et moi, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors je panique et... c'est là que je me réveille."

Flame passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Sa chaleur enveloppa la jeune fille, qui sentit l'image oppressante de ses cauchemars s'évanouir à ce contact. C'était magique. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir à l'instant même, certaine que sa présence l'aiderait à éloigner les cauchemars.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire..., gémit-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Peut-être que ton instinct t'appelle pour que tu reviennes là-bas. On pourrait appeler ta voisine de La Frescale, pour que tu sois rassurée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et quand on ira à La Frescale, tu pourras voir Néo, et tous les autres Pokemons sauvages de la Caverne Gelée !  
\- Oui, ça serait super...

\- Et puis, si tu veux, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes, pour être sûr que tout va bien.

\- Oui... Oui, je veux bien.

\- Alors on va faire comme ça. Viens, on ferait mieux de te changer les idées ! Ça te dit, un chocolat chaud avec beaaaaaaucoup de crème ?"

Elle se mit à rire en le suivant dans le café le plus proche. Le garçon arrivait toujours à lui rendre le sourire. Blue avait eu raison de lui conseiller de tout lui raconter. Peut-être que maintenant, ses mauvais rêves allaient enfin s'estomper...

 _Merci, Flame._

Les deux jeunes Holders parcourrirent la ville de tous les côtés, en long, en large, en travers, en parlant de tout et de rien. Même s'ils adoraient leurs aînés, cela leur faisait le plus grand bien de passer du temps seuls. Ils en profitèrent pour s'entraîner, combattre et parler de techniques qu'ils avaient développé. Ice montra la puissance du Vent Glace d'Ifa, amélioré grâce à ses entraînements avec Silver et Dimoret, tandis que le garçon s'étonnait de la précision des coups de Knife, qu'il avait récemment entraîné avec Green et son Cizayox. Malgré tout, la jeune fille restait plus habile en combat, mais elle reconnaissait la progression de son compère. Il était moins impulsif, prenait plus de temps pour élaborer une stratégie qu'auparavant, et elle admirait sa capacité d'adaptation : même avec un désavantage ou lorsque la situation tournait en sa défaveur, il parvenait à la prendre de revers avec son inventivité.

Lui, de son côté, était impressionné par son sang-froid et par sa vivacité d'esprit. Il avait beau changer de stratégie pour essayer de la désorienter, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de reprendre le dessus en misant sur les capacités physiques de ses Pokemons, mais aussi en jouant sur le terrain en lui-même. Par exemple, elle n'hésitait pas à faire disparaître Follet, grâce à son type Spectre, pour le faire attaquer par surprise, ou bien elle utilisait les sauts puissants de Croâporal pour rebondir contre des murs ou des arbres. Quelque part, son don de l'aura devait l'y aider. Elle voyait toujours plus loin que son adversaire, cétait inné chez elle.

Au bout d'une longue série d'entraînements, la pause s'imposa d'elle-même. Il fallait nourrir les petis Soleil et Miss, et prendre soin des autres. Et encore une fois, Flame savourait ce moment avec sa meilleure amie, en repensant à tous les entraînements similaires qu'il lui avait demandé dans leur enfance. A cette époque-là, il n'avait que Pio dans son équipe, tandis qu'elle connaissait parfaitement Ifa et Eve ; il était donc rare qu'il parvienne à la battre. Mais ces combats les rapprochaient irrésistiblement, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, c'était devenu leur rituel de s'affronter à chaque retrouvaille.

"Tu es toujours trop douée pour moi, commenta le garçon en riant.

\- Mais tu t'améliores, crois-moi. Tes Pokemons deviennent de plus en plus forts, eux aussi, ajouta-t-elle quand Hélia vint ronronner à ses genoux. Je ferai mieux de redoubler d'efforts, si je veux conserver mon avance.

\- Ah, tu crois ? Tu vas même devoir tripler de vitesse ! Je ne compte pas te laisser me distancer !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, j'attends de le voir !

\- Au fait, tu continues à t'intéresser aux Méga-Evolutions, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Je trouve ça incroyable, pas toi ? En plus, on a commencé à découvrir les Méga-Evolutions à Kalos, alors que tous les Pokemons qui la maìtrisent proviennent d'autres régions... Moi, ça réveille ma curiosité. Je voudrais vraiment comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

\- Je vois... Tu sais, je me disais... Peut-être que tu devrais affronter les champions d'Arène, toi aussi. Après tout, ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, et je parie qu'ils s'y connaissent, en Méga-Evolution, comme Cornélia et Pépé Volution.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, reconnut Ice. Mais de toutes façons, je ne peux pas retourner à Neuvartault comme ça ; Violette doit avoir du travail. Surtout avec cet incendie ; les champions d'Arène voisins ont tous du venir en urgence.

\- Mais justement ! On pourrait la chercher ici, à Illumis ! Je ne la vois pas te refuser un combat.

\- Mais..."

Ice s'apprêtait à protester, mais le regard de Flame brillait avec tant d'espoir, tant de tendresse, qu'elle ne put s'y résoudre. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'une formalité. Alors elle se contenta de dire "bon, on peut la chercer, j'imagine". Aussitôt après qu'elle eut accepté, il leva les bras au ciel, satisfait, et l'entraîna dans un nouveau dédale de rues.

En partant du principe que Violette était journaliste en plus de championne, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui abritait les éditions de la presse locale. Evidemment, il y régnait une vive agitation, les journalistes, photographes et autres rédacteurs étaient en ébullition après l'incendie criminel -cette fois, c'était certain- de la veille. On parlait du nombre de victime -heureusement très restreint-, des dégâts matériels -plus conséquents- et de tout un tas de données diverses et variées qui allaient influencer les réparations. On parlait aussi de l'absence du champion d'Arène d'Illumis, Lem, qui avait quitté la ville quelques jours auparavant pour voyager, et ne serait de retour que dans un délais de deux jours. Et ainsi de suite. Ice s'accrochait à Flame, irritée par une telle accumulation de bruits et de personnes, et ils continuèrent à chercher la photographe dans ce capharnaüm.

Aussi, quand le garçon lança un bref "là !", son amie soupira de soulagement, et le suivit en tâcant de repérer l'aura de Violette parmi celles de ses collaborateurs. La jeune femme reconnut Flame et le salua avec chaleur, en lui demandant s'il avait lui aussi assisté à l'incendie, s'il n'avait pas été blessé... Ce ne fut qu'ensuite, lorsqu'il attira son attention sur la fillette restée silencieuse derrière lui, qu'elle remarqua Ice. Et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la pâleur de son regard, le vide qui s'en dégageait. A mesure que Flame lui expliquait pourquoi ils l'avaient cherchée, la championne fit entrer les enfants dans son bureau, plus calme, sans rarement quitter des yeux la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut détourner le regard pour répondre au garçon, mais le regard d'Ice ne quittait toujours pas son visage.

"Un combat, maintenant... Honnêtement, j'adorerais, les enfants, mais là, avec l'incendie, les éditions sont en ébullition. Je me vois mal les laisser se débrouiller, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, pour livrer un combat comme ça... En plus, Illumis est en état d'alerte, vous devez le savoir. Nous autres champions d'Arène sommes censés veiller à la sécurité de la ville en l'absence de Lem, ce qui est tout sauf facile. Les centres d'appel sont saturés ; des informations arrivent de partout sans qu'on puisse dire qui dit vrai... C'est la pagaille ! (En parlant, elle s'était laissée tomber dans son fauteuil, l'air très las. Flame jeta un regard à Ice, qui lui indiqua d'un coup d'oeil qu'ils feraient mieux de partir.) Peut-être que quand le calme sera revenu, je pourrais accéder à ta requête, mais pour le moment...

\- Le problème, explica Ice, c'est que nous ne sommes à Illumis que de passage. Il est possible que dès demain, le professeur Platane nous fasse reprendre la route.

\- Platane ? Vous... travaillez pour lui ?

\- Bien sûr, lâcha Flame, comme une évidence. Nous devons travailler sur le PokeDex régional. En fait, on serait peut-être déjà reparti à l'heure qu'il est si Ice ne s'était pas brûlée hier...

\- Comment ? Tu as été blessée toi aussi, petite ?

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura la jeune fille en coulant un regard lourd de reproches à Flame. Une poutre métallique m'a brûlée, mais je vous assure que la blessure est moins grave qu'elle n'en a l'air.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- J'essayais de réveiller les enfants hypnotisés quand c'est arrivé, mais tout est un peu confus dans ma tête."  
Il fallut quelques secondes à la championne et journaliste pour réaliser l'ampleur des mots d'Ice et Flame. D'une, cette fillette qui ne voyait rien était celle qui avait averti les autorités de l'enlèvement des enfants hypnotisés ; de deux, elle avait face à elle deux apprentis du célèbre professeur Platane, l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de leur belle région. Son regard se mit à briller d'excitation, elle sentait le scoop. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que les enfants avaient dosé l'information exprès ; Flame choisit ce moment de faiblesse pour demander :

"Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup de travail, mais si vous voulez mon avis, Ice doit être celle qui a le plus vu de cet incendie. Vous n'aurez pas de source plus fiable.

\- Aaaaah ! C'est génial ! les enfants, vous venez d'éclairer ma journée ! Bon, je vous propose un marché (Ice se redressa un peu à ce mot) : je t'accorde un combat, et ensuite, tu me dis tout ce dont tu as été témoin hier. Et aussi... Je veux tout savoir sur votre relation avec le professeur Platane ! Ça vous va ?"  
Ils échangèrent un regar complice, comme deux acolytes qui viennent de réussir un bon coup, et répondirent en choeur :

"C'est d'accord."

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'intéressais aux Méga-Evolutions, n'est-ce pas, Ice ?

\- Oui !

\- Intéressant ! Tu devrais rencontrer Cornélia, dans ce cas ! fit la championne sans savoir que son adversaire la connaissait déjà. Ainsi que son grand-père, bien sûr. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas son talent en ce qui concerne la Méga-Evolution ; mais j'ai hâte de voir ton niveau !

\- Entendu !"

La championne esquissa un sourire compatissant, l'air de penser que la cécité de son adversaire serait un avantage. Ice, quant à elle, restait immobile, en face d'elle, sans trop parler ; elle tenait une PokeBall dans sa main, prête à être lancée. Flame songea qu'il devait s'agir de celle d'Ifa, étant donné la confiance qui se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille. Mais en réalité, il était incapable de le deviner depuis sa place. A côté de lui, la soeur de la championne, une autre journaliste, ainsi que plusieurs reporters, s'étaient réunis pour assister à ce match. En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai que Violette n'affrontait que rarement des challengers en dehors de son Arène. Aussi, ses collègues mourraient d'envie de la voir à l'oeuvre -et d'entendre les histoires des deux enfants, d'ailleurs. On murmurait déjà que ç'allait être un scoop, ce qui étonnait en partie le neveu de Platane.

"J'espère que tu es prête, Ice ! Prismillon, je te choisis !"

Les mots de Violette remplirent l'air et, l'instant suivant, Prismillon était là, battant des ailes avec énergie et élégance. Ice ne perdit pas une seconde, mais Flame crut voir, l'espace d'une seconde, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Follet, à toi de jouer !"  
Le choix paraissait tout à fait logique, en y réfléchissant : Follet était le seul Pokemon de type Feu de la jeune fille, et l'un de ses meilleurs atouts après Ifa. Certes, il n'avait pas la même liberté de mouvement que Croâporal, ni la capacité d'esquive d'Ifa, mais son double type était un avantage, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de disparaître ; Flame en avait déjà fait les frais, plus tôt dans la journée.

"Je tiens à te préciser que ce Prismillon n'est pas celui que Flame a affronté la dernière fois, annonça soudainement Violette. Lorsque je me déplace, je prends mes Pokemons les plus puissants pour parer à toute éventualité.

\- Ça me paraît logique, répondit Ice, pas le moins du monde inquiétée.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, ma jolie ! Prismillon, utilise Tornade !"  
Ice resta silencieuse alors que le Pokemon de type Insecte battait furieusement des ailes. Funécire restait tout aussi droit et calme qu'à son habitude. Puis, sentant la bourrasque, prémice de l'attaque, approcher, elle lança :

"Esquive puis Ombre Nocturne !"

L'attaque Tornade s'abattit brutalement sur le côté du terrain d'Ice, qui dut lever les bras pour protéger ses yeux -être aveugle ne l'empèchait pas de détester avoir une poussière dans l'oeil. Follet sembla disparaître dans un nuage de poussière et de sable issus du terrain, pour le plus grand plaisir de Violette. Flame, cependant, perçut un mouvement dans l'orage de poussière ocre, et écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, il vit soudain plusieurs dizaines de Funécires sur le terrain, tous semblables.

"Hein ? Mais Funécire ne devrait pas maîtriser Reflet !, s'exclama la soeur de la championne.

\- Follet, maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas Reflet, comprit Flame, c'est le mirage produit par Ombre Nocturne ! L'un de ces Funécires est celui d'Ice, mais il a créé cette illusion pour...

\- ...attaquer ! compléta un autre journaliste."  
Effectivement, bien assez vite, les Funécires se regroupèrent en un seul, un Funécire gigantesque, qui attaqua un Prismillon prit de court. Flame se souvint d'avoir entendu Ice parler de cette attaque :  
"La première fois que Follet l'a utilisé, c'était contre moi et Croâporal, dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Je sentais bien qu'il me jouait un tour, sauf que je ne voyais pas à quoi il voulait en venir. Croâporal tournait la tête de tous les côtés ; c'est comme ça que j'ai compris à quoi ressemblait le mirage. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, quelq'un qui ne sent pas les auras, ç'aurait été comme être cerné par des dizaines de Pokemons hostiles. Mais heureusement, à ce moment-là, en visant le seul et unique Funécire, nous l'avons pris de surprise et le mirage s'est évanoui."

Violette quant à elle, n'avait pas su mettre fin à l'illusion à temps, et même si les effets de l'attaque n'étaient pas aussi terribles que le mirage était effrayant, ça n'en restait pas moins un sacré choc. Elle se reprit en un rien de temps et lança :

"Envole-toi plus haut et prépare Lance-Soleil !

\- Ralentis-le avec Feu Follet !"  
A ces mots, les deux Pokemons se lançèrent vers le ciel ; Prismillon en s'envolant plus haut que de coutume, Follet en disparaissant et réapparraissant, comme s'il cherchait l'endroit idéal pour attaquer. Ils attaquèrent en même temps : Lance-Soleil tomba comme la foudre sur le Pokemon d'Ice, tandis qu'il faisait brûler les ailes fragiles de son adversaire. Il y eut un flash de lumière que seule Ice put affronter sans cligner des yeux, et une nouvelle bourrasque de vent poussiéreux. Lorsque Flame ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut les deux Pokemons, blessés l'un et l'autre, ralentis par les attaques qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Puis, après une hésitation, Prismillon tomba, mis K.O. par Feu Follet. Violette se précipita vers lui, et Ice quitta sa place pour retrouver Follet en courant. L'instant d'après, alors qu'un journaliste annonçait la victoire de la challenger, elles avaient pris leurs Pokemons blessés dans leurs bras et les félicitaient avec chaleur.

Flame rejoignit son amie, suivi par la soeur de Violette.

"C'était incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à la fin ? Il y a eu une explosion...

\- Je crois que Lance-Soleil a éclaté au moment de toucher le sol, expliqua Ice. Autrement, ce Prismillon ne serait pas déjà K.O. : Feu Follet n'a pas pu faire effet si vite, et Ombre Nocturne ne lui avait pas fait assez de dégâts pour l'achever. Mais pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

\- Je crois, reprit Violette, que Lance-Soleil n'était pas suffisament chargé. Prismillon a lâché l'attaque avant qu'elle ne soit stable, ce qui explique qu'elle ait frappé non seulement ton Pokemon, mais aussi le mien.

\- Tu sais que ça aurait pu être sacrément dangereux, Violette ! lui reprocha sa soeur en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Franchement, une explosion comme ça... Personne n'a été touché ? (Partout, on secoua la tête pour la rassurer.) Bon, au moins, il n'y a pas de blessés."  
Les deux dresseuses renvoyèrent leurs amis dans leurs Balls respectives pour leur permettre de se reposer. Violette soupira, avant de sourire à la gagnante en lui tendant quelque chose.

"Félicitations. Je ne m'attendais pas à être laminée de la sorte. Tu as su faire preuve de détermination et de sang-froid tout au long de ce court match. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de prendre ma revanche.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Violette, la remercia Ice.

\- Maintenant, ceci est pour toi. Le badge Coléoptère. Tu le mérites amplement."

Tous les évènements de cette journée furent enregistrés grâce à un cameraman qui avait filmé le combat. Le duel d'Ice et Violette fut retransmis à la télévision le soir même. Quant aux informations que Violette avait demandé en échange de ce match, ils furent révélés par la presse le lendemain, et par les autres médias un peu avant le dîner. On évita simplement de préciser la cécité de la personne qui avait permis de retrouver les enfants, et on s'arrangea pour ne pas montrer de plan trop près de son visage durant la retransmition du match, avant de ne pas faire passer la jeune fille pour une bête curieuse. Quand les deux enfants rentrèrent chez eux, les éditions d'Illumis étaient de nouveau en ébullition.

A leur retour dans l'appartement, Platane leur reprocha de rentrer tard et de ne pas les avoir appelé de la journée. Mais il se détendit quelque peu lorsqu'Ice lui expliqua la raison de leur sortie ; elle lui dit absolument tout : comment son insomnie et ses cauchemars la rendaient malade ; comment Flame avait insisté pour qu'elle affronte Violette... Au final, ils s'en tirèrent sans punition, comme toujours, et pendant que la jeune fille prenait soin de récompenser leurs Pokemons pour leurs durs entraînements, et surtout Follet pour sa victoire, le garçon retrouva ses aînés et s'excusa de ne pas les avoir appelé ou prévenu. Blue marmonna qu'elle s'était inquiétée, et Gold se plaignit d'avoir du s'occuper de Trésor sans leur aide -mais avec le soutien de ses camarades épuisés- ; malgré tout, la plupart comprirent que les deux amis d'enfance méritaient d'avoir, de temps en temps, un peu d'intimité. Evidemment, certains jettèrent à Flame un regard entendu, mais il ne comprit pas leurs allusions tout d'abord. Ensuite, il rougit et Ice les rejoignit, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs aînés.

Après le dîner, le professeur Platane réunit toute la bande pour une grande annonce :

"Bien. Je suis conscient que la soirée d'hier a du être assez harassante, mais je suis obligé de vous demander de reprendre la route dès demain matin en direction de Fort-Vanitas.

\- Si tôt ? s'étonna Ice.

\- Eh oui... Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'une vague de froid se rapproche, accompagnée de pluie et d'orages. C'est pourquoi je préfère que vous vous mettiez en route le plus vite possible, au cas où les conditions métérologiques ne se gâtent bientôt. Autrement, vous seriez coincés à Illumis pour une durée indéterminée, et cela s'avererait très problématique.

\- Surtout quand il faudra aller à l'est, pensa Flame à voix haute. C'est là-bas qu'il fait le plus froid.

\- Tu as raison, Flame, dit Red. On devrait se préparer et partir à la première heure demain !"  
Les jeunes dresseurs acquiescèrent et commençèrent immédiatement à préparer leurs affaires pour le reste du voyage. Ice demanda à Saphir de vérifier l'état de sa brûlure ; Gold rangea les affaires des bébés Pokemons ; Green et Red éxaminèrent attentivement la carte jusqu'à Fort-Vanitas, etc. Puis, alors que la plupart des Holders regardaient encore la télévision, Ice se couchait dans son lit, Flame assis près d'elle, en tenant sa main. Malgré le vent froid qui hululait dans les rues silencieuses de la ville, elle s'endormit en peu de temps, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se souvint vaguement, alors que sa conscience s'évanouissait, d'avoir senti Flame l'embrasser sur le front, comme toujours, et d'avoir entendu quelques mots qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Puis le sommeil l'emporta, et loin de rencontrer la froideur de la Caverne Gelée, elle se revit, enfant, jouer avec Flame à Batisques. Et un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

Flame quitta sa chambre après une vingtaine de minutes, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait vraiment. Lorsqu'il retrouva les autres dans le salon, une scène familière se jouait sur l'écran de la télévision. Platane, en le voyant, lâcha, ému :  
"Ma petite fille passe à la télévision !"

En effet, le duel qui avait opposé Ice et Violette était d'ores et déjà sur tous les écrans, et Flame arrivait juste à temps pour voir Follet utiliser Ombre Nocturne. Cela le fit sourire.

"Ah, c'est bien le style de ma petite soeur, ça ! reconnut Blue, satisfaite, à la fin du combat."  
Flame, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, murmura pour lui-même :

"C'est bien ma petite princesse."

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 11

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 9

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 7

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	17. Chapter 15,5 : Unseen

**1\. La jeunesse rebelle d'Illumis et l'Hôtel Désolation**

Ice sentit les auras de plusieurs personnes l'entourer, émergeant des fourrés et des ruines de l'Hôtel Désolation. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, mais Ifa et Eve, fraîchement évoluée en Nymphali, se tenaient prêtes à affronter tous les adversaires nécessaires pour atteindre La Frescale. Ce n'étaient que des adolescents prétendument rebelles, des anarchistes comme disait parfois en riant la grand-mère de Flame, qui effrayaient les plus faibles pour se faire une réputation au sein de leur groupe. On aurait dit une meute de Medhyénas autour d'une proie. Un sentiment très déplaisant pour Ice. Alors elle soupira et, coulant un regard vers la gauche, là où le plus de gamins s'étaient agglutinés, elle lâcha :

"Vent Glace."

Ifa s'éxécuta en suivant son regard. Cette attaque inattendue pris les jeunes de surprise ; beaucoup quittèrent leurs positions pour reculer, d'autres se mirent à râler en se demandant comment elle les avait repérés. Ice eut un sourire satisfait ; désireuse de les effrayer, elle lança :

"A votre place, je partirai avant que l'envie ne me prenne de vous congeler tous sur place." Plusieurs reculèrent un peu plus, mais la plupart échangèrent des regards inquiets et dubitatifs. "Ah, et à titre d'information, vous êtes entourés de Funécires."  
Cette dernière remarquée, glissée comme si de rien n'était, eut l'effet d'une bombe ; en remarquant les Pokemons Spectre autour d'eux, souriant sournoisement et prêts à passer à l'action, toutes les personnes s'enfuirent, laissant Ice seule. Elle pénétra dans l'Hôtel Désolation en courant ; la plupart des Funécires poursuivirent les autres jeunes dans l'autre direction. Mais dans les ruines de l'Hôtel Désolation, il y en avait encore. Et Ice était décidée à en attrapper un.

 **2\. Patinage artistique**

Flame n'était pas le seul garçon à appeler Ice "princesse". Parmi les patineurs d'Illumis, avec qui Ice s'entendait bien depuis quelques années, il y en avait un, de quelques années son aîné, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler "petite princesse" en raison de sa taille. Ce jeune garçon ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué, du fait de sa fierté, mais il admirait la fillette qui, malgré sa cécité, surpassait de loin tous ses pairs lrsqu'il s'agissait de vitesse et de grâce. Il la trouvait impressionnante, lorsqu'elle tournoyait sur ses petits pieds, et secrètement, il aurait bien voulu lui demander des cnseils, si elle avait été plus âgée. Il craignait trop l'avis de ses camarades s'il leur annonçait qu'il avait besoin d'une fille en apparence si faible pour s'améliorer. Mais Ice l'avait deviné, et elle s'arrangeait parfois pour lui glisser un petit mot pour l'aider à gagner en vitesse ou pour conserver son équilibre, avant de repartir sur ses rollers sans attendre qu'il ne la remercie.

 **3\. Protection**

Ifa était le Pokemon le plus fidèle, le plus dévoué à Ice que les habitants du manoir de Batisques aie connu. Les premiers temps, lorsqu'Ice avait rendu visite à son ami dans la ville du sud, alors que sa perception étai encore floue, le petit Pokemon n'avait jamais lâché sa dresseuse. Ifa guidait son amie dans les couloirs, l'avertissait de la présence de nouveaux arrivants, et la rassurait les soirs d'orage, lorsqu'il lui semblait que quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Des années plus tard, Ice était devenue nettement plus familière des lieux et sa perception de l'aura s'était accrue, mais Ifa déambulait toujours à ses côtés, comme un ange gardien. Le jour de leur venue sur ordre du professeur Platane, quelque chose était différent dans l'air. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Ifa, qui sentait les deux nouveaux Holders se tendre à mesure qu'ils suivaient le majordome. Elle n'hésita pas un instant à marcher devant son amie pour repérer le danger.

Un danger qui apparut sous la forme d'un Dimoret et d'une troupe d'adolescents plus âgés. A la vue du Pokemon qui avait tenté de tuer sa bienfaitrice, le sang d'Ifa n'avait fait qu'un tour. Jouant sur l'effet de surprise, elle bondit et affronta le Pokemon, sous les regards abasourdis des dresseurs. _Il va s'en prendre à Ice ! Je dois l'en empêcher !_ Le dresseur de Dimoret reprit cependant vite ses esprits en voyant son compagnon se faire attaquer, et il l'aida à riposter. Bientôt, le Farfuret fut mis en déroute et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des cris de douleur, sans pour autant se rendre. Et là, sa voix si douce et pourtant si inquiète, qui appelait son nom.

\- Ifa ! Ifa ! IFA !

Le Pokemon battit en retraite, affollé à l'idée qu'Ice puisse arriver et voir Dimoret. Ifa se mit à courir dans les couloirs, croyant avoir semé son opposant. La silhouette familière de sa dresseuse apparut, alarmée. Elle était si inquiète de ne pas voir les blessures de son amie qu'elle ne remarquait pas comment elle la poussait. _Il faut que tu partes, vite !_ Et l'humaine ne pouvait que poser sur elle un regard malade d'inquiétude, que son amie lui rendait. De derrière elle provint alors un grognement menaçant. Le Farfuret fit volteface, prêt à défendre sa dresseuse coûte que coùte. Mais Ice vit son adversaire et pâlit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa gorge se noua et, l'instant suivant, la peur avait repris le dessus. Un cri immense emplit l'air, faisant même reculer Dimoret et son dresseur. Le silence revint quand Ice tomba, évanouie, dans les bras de Flame qui les avait rejointes clopin-clopant. Ifa ne se préoccupait plus de Dimoret, à présent ; elle s'accrochait à l'humaine, la secouait doucement, en essayant de la faire revenir à elle. _Réveille-toi, réveille-toi..._ Elle devait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Ice était forte ; elle s'en remettrait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se blottissait contre elle, sans savoir si elle essayait de la protéger ou d'être protégée par elle.  
Ifa voulut pleurer tant elle avait peur de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel Ice se trouvait plongée. La peur avait repris le contrôle d'elles deux, comme des années plus tôt.

 **4\. Sommeil**

La nuit où Flame et Ice s'étaient rencontrés, Platane n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son neveu d'abandonner Ice dans une chambre seule. De fait, la fillette ne lui avait jamais lâché la main ; elle devait se sentir tellement seule, dans cet endroit inconnu qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Le professeur Pokemon avait alors accepté de les laisser dormir ensemble.

Les deux enfants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous des couvertures plus douces que tout ce que la fillette connaissait. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à la chaleur et à la douceur du tissu, plus large et plus fin que celui de son écharpe. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait ce nouvel environnement, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de s'interroger davantage. Il était tard, elle avait sommeil. Flame avait passé son bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui, tandis que son autre bras était plié sous sa tête. Sa respiration calme indiquait qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Sa nouvelle amie ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Platane entra au bout d'un moment pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis toujours. L'homme sourit, attendri, et referma la porte de leur chambre.


	18. Chapter 16 : Le beau en soi

**Chapitre 15 : Le beau en soi**

Ice dormit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs nuits calmement, plongée dans un profond sommeil sans cauchemar. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, et elle souriait en pensant que c'était Flame. Même s'il avait du la laisser après qu'elle se soit endormie, son aura, elle, était restée, et réchauffait le coeur de la jeune fille. C'était comme si on l'avait emmitoufflée dans une couverture chaude et rassurante, et au petit matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour en émerger. C'était Miss qui l'avait réveillée en sortant de sa PokeBall pour jouer. Sa dresseuse marmonna des paroles intelligibles en étirant son dos, les yeux clos, mais le petit Pokemon savait bien qu'elle reprenait ses sens, lentement. Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses camarades n'étaient pas dans la chambre, mais, incapable de lire l'heure, elle se contenta de se tirer du lit un peu plus vite pour vérifier s'il n'était pas déjà tard. Après tout, ils devaient reprendre la route, ce jour-là. Dans sa précipitation, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle dut se rasseoir en maudissant ces vertiges matinaux.

Heureusement, elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de son corps et se leva, Miss dans les bras. Aussitôt sortie dans le couloir, les sons et les voix que la porte étouffait s'intensifièrent et devinrent de confuses exclamations en provenance de la cuisine. Evidemment, la voix enjouée de Gold était plus forte que tous les autres, ce qui amusa la jeune Holder. Elle entendit aussi celle de Flame, mais sans comprendre ce qu'il disait à cause de la multitude de voix qui l'entourait. Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce, et les conversations se coupèrent pour un moment. Tout autour d'elle ne fut bientôt qu'une série de "bonjour", mais aussi de bravo et de félicitations en tous genres, d'applaudissements et de sifflements même. Elle resta immobile, incrédule, coulant un regard à Miss en quête de compréhension. Puis survint la voix de Saphir :  
"On a vu ton combat face à la championne à la télé ! C'est rudement bien fichu ce machin...

\- C'était très impressionnant, coupa Ruby en jetant un regard hautain à sa rivale, l'air de dire qu'elle ressemblait à une sauvage. Et très beau, aussi !

\- On s'en fout, d'la beauté, Ruby ! Ne reviens pas sur tes bêtises de coordinateur ! râla la jeune fille de Hoenn.

\- Tu peux parl...

\- ARRÊTEZ DE FLIRTER, VOUS DEUX ! hurla la voix d'Emerald au milieu de la dispute."  
Ice comprit enfin, lâchant un "aaaaah", le sujet de leurs exclamations.

"Aaaaah, vous parliez de ça... Tout devient plus clair, maintenant. J'savais pas que ça serait à la télé si vite, commenta-t-elle avec un regard étonné en s'asseyant. Vous l'avez vu quand ? C'matin ?

\- Non, hier soir, répondit Flame. Juste après que tu te sois endormie, en fait.

\- Et vous nous l'aviez caché, fit Gold, décidé à les taquiner, bande de petits cachottiers ! Vous ne nous avez toujours rien de ce que vous avez fait hier toute la journée !

\- Gold, laisse-les tranquilles, pour l'amour d'Arceus..., soupira Crystal. Oh ! ça me fait penser que vous n'avez pas encore mangé, ni l'un ni l'autre ! Vous préférez quoi : café, lait ou chocolat ?

\- Chocolat, répondirent-ils en choeur avant d'échanger un regard amusé.

\- Ça c'est de la synchro' ! s'exclama Flame, avant de reprendre son sérieux pour répondre à Gold : En fait, on a rien fait de particulier. On s'est juste entraîné comme d'habitude...

\- J'ai juste gagné comme d'habitude, rectifia Ice dans sa barbe pour le taquiner avant de recevoir une pichenette sur le front de sa part. Oh, t'es pas drôle !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, princesse ! ricana-t-il pour toute réponse. Et puis on a profité de ce que Violette était en ville pour qu'Ice puisse l'affronter, c'est tout."  
Au moment où il finissait son explication, Crystal posa devant eux leurs boissons et des galettes. Gold voulut poursuivre son interrgatoire, mais Green le devança, en leur expliquant jusqu'à où, environ, ils voyageraient aujourd'hui. Passé Fort-Vanitas où ils feraient une halte, ils continueraient encore un peu pour se rapprocher au maximum du littoral. Ils devaient partir le plus vite possible s'ils voulaient éviter que la nuit ne tombe pendant leur expédition. Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et se hâtèrent de finir leur repas pour s'habiller et partir.

Platane, ainsi que les autres professeurs évidemment, vinrent les saluer avant le départ. L'oncle de Flame conseilla à ses protégés d'être prudents, surtout avec cette histoire d'orage qui s'approchait, et de les appeler s'ils avaient le moindre problème. Ice promit, mais son camarade savait qu'elle ne comptait pas l'appeler à moins d'être confrontée à une situation critique. Puis la joyeuse troupe se mit en marche en remontant les collines et les vallées que Flame avait traversé quelques semaines auparavant. Il reconnaissait le terrain et, en se basant sur son propre voyage, conclut :

"Si on marche bien, on sera à Fort-Vanitas pour le déjeuner, je crois. Enfin, à moins qu'on se perde ou qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que le fameux orage dont Platane avait parlé soit si proche, s'étonna Ice. Le ciel est comment ?

\- Nuageux, répondit Silver. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas un ciel d'orage, les nuages sont hauts. Mais ça pourrait vite changer. (Le rouquin changea ensuite de sujet.) Dis-moi, Flame, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Fort-Vanitas ?

\- C'est une petite ville avec un vieux fort qui fait la fierté des environs. Il y a aussi un palais magnifique un peu plus loin, et des champs de baies, si je me souviens bien. Mon père m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait un château de combat, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué en passant. Enfin, je pensais juste que c'était un manoir privé.

\- C'est quoi, un château de combat ? demanda timidement Ice.

\- En gros, c'est un endroit où des dresseurs s'affrontent pour obtenir des récompenses. Là, en l'occurence, ce sont des titres de noblesse que l'on peut obtenir si on est doué.

\- Comme 'marquis' ou 'duc' ? (Il hocha la tête.) Ah, ça doit être marrant. C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas s'arrêter aujourd'hui, mais on pourra y revenir un jour, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ça serait super !"

Pour appuyer son propos, Hélia sortit de sa Ball pour courir autour d'eux, poursuivie par le Pikachu de Red et Trésor. Ice sourit, amusée, avant de se crisper un peu. En montant la colline, elle s'était penchée en avant un peu brusquement, et son dos l'avait tiraillée. Elle avait presque oublié la brûlure. Ifa émergea de sa PokeBall, comme alertée par un signal muet, mais la dresseuse secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter maintenant, et encore moins de demander à Ifa d'utiliser Laser Glace alors que Flame et Silver étaient si proches. SI encore, elle pouvait s'écarter sans se faire remarquer, peut-être qu'elle oserait faire appel à Ifa ou utiliser son propre don, mais là...

Heureusement, l'apparition de la fidèle Ifa avait alerté les deux garçons qui se demandèrent si elle n'avait pas senti un danger ou un problème. Immédiatement, Flame prit la main d'Ice dans la sienne, soucieux ; Silver quant à lui s'enquit calmement :  
"Tout va bien, Ice et Ifa ?

\- Oui... Mon dos m'a fait un peu mal, c'est tout. (Ifa tira un peu du bout de la cape d'Ice.) Je t'assure que ça va, Ifa.

\- Les autres traînent un peu, constata le rouquin. Si tu veux, Ifa peut geler ton dos avant que Blue n'arrive. Sinon, je l'entends déjà crier que c'est dangereux et tout le tintouin."  
Flame hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment, et la jeune fille les remercia d'un regard en ôtant sa cape. Son dos était rougi et irrité, mais au moins, il ne saignait pas et ne nécessitait plus de soins constants. Ice s'immobilisa et Ifa, derrière elle, inspira à fond avant de lancer son attaque à pleine puissance. L'onde froide frappa la jeune fille de toutes ses forces et elle sentit les garçons se tendre. En y repensant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de chose. La scène ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes ; une couche de glace couvrait maintenant toute la surface de son dos. Ice s'arrangeait pour maintenir son pansement gelé en place en remettant gauchement sa cape. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle rattrappa les deux autres et vérifia que les autres ne l'avait pas vue. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

"Ça va mieux ? finit par demander Flame. Hum... Ça ne te fait pas trop mal avec la glace et tout ?

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça, je t'assure. Le froid anesthésie la douleur, et pour moi c'est nettement plus agréable.

\- Tu as une résistance au froid incroyable, commenta Silver. Je veux dire, normalement, une attaque Laser Glace aurait pu frigorifier quelqu'un et l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Enfin, j'imagine qu'Ifa n'y va pas à pleine puissance...

\- Oh si, il faut bien qu'elle donne son maximum pour que la glace tienne. Mais elle est habituée à viser mon dos, et elle sait parfaitement quand s'arrêter. Si elle poursuivait, je pourrais me convertir en Grelaçon, fit-elle en caressant la tête de son amie.

\- Il faut dire que vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, c'est normal qu'Ifa y arrive aussi bien, fit Flame.

\- Oui. C'est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère."

Flame donna une pichenette au Pokemon de son amie pour les taquiner. A côté d'eux, Silver sourit imperceptiblement en pensant à son propre Dimoret, avec qui il avait noué la plus puissante des amitiés, tout comme Ice et Ifa. Lui aussi avait longtemps pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur compagnon, et, même s'il chérissait ses autres Pokemons et appréciait la compagnie de Crystal et Gold, ce nétait pas pareil. Ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble, à ne pouvoir compter que l'un sur l'autre. A ses yeux, les Farfurets -et par extension, les Dimorets- étaient des Pokemons exceptionnels. Appuyant son propos, Dimoret apparut près de lui ; Ice sentit un frisson glisser sur son dos avant de se calmer, et Ifa se contenta de le saluer d'un hochement de tête amical qu'il lui rendit. La hache de guerre entre eux deux était enterrée, ce qui n'échappait pas à leurs dresseurs, qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

A leur arrivée à Fort-Vanitas, la joyeuse troupe fit une pause pour faire un pique-nique dans les collines avoisinantes. Ensuite, ils visitèrent la vieille ville, mais sans pouvir s'attarder dans le fort à cause de la file d'attente de touristes qui patientaient déjà. En revanche, ils se dirigèrent vers le palais Chaydeuvre, affrontant parfois des Pokemons sauvages. Un Venipatte attaqua la bande, mais Flame le mit facilement en déroute, tandis que Crystal retenait de nouvelles informations pour le PokeDex. Le palais en lui-même était magnifique. Plus grand que les manoirs de Batisques ou les immeubles d'Illumis, bien entretenu, il s'en dégageait une aura de faste et de luxe frappante. Les Holders étaient impressionnés ; ce genre de constructions anciennes et majestueuses étaient bien le propre de Kalos. Tout le monde insista pour entrer et voir l'intérieur d'un tel palace, à l'exception d'Ice pour qui la demeure n'était jamais qu'un gros bâtiment en pierre. De fait, à peine entrée, elle erra sans but dans les couloirs sjusqu'à trouver le jardin du palais, dont elle pouvait vraiment sentir la beauté.

Les arbustes structurés, les sentiers nets, les statues massives... Tout ça respirait l'ordre et l'harmonie. La jeune fille s'arrêta pour observer une statue de Reshiram d'un oeil ennuyé quand un homme vint la trouver et lui parler.

"Splendide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm, j'imagine...

\- Ce jardin a nécessité le dur labeur de centaines d'hommes et de Pokemons pour se rapprocher au maximum de la perfection. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'est qu'une pâle imitation de la beauté en soi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je suis mal placée pour dire ce qui est beau. La beauté, c'est suggestif, non ? ça dépend des gens.

\- Et donc, à vos yeux, qu'est-ce que la beauté ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas voir ce genre de choses. Je ne peux pas voir quoi que ce soit, en fait."

L'homme haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, avant de croiser son regard et de comprendre. Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres, quelque chose d'inexplicable vint à son esprit.

"Oh, je vois. En un sens, je vous envie. Vous n'avez pas à voir toutes les horreurs que les Hommes ont infligées à la face de notre monde. Même les Pokemons ont été détournés de leur nature première, de leur innocence pure et précieuse...

\- C'est plus facile à dire quand on a deux yeux qui fonctionnent, grinça-t-elle. Y'a pas mal de personnes qui prétendent qu'être aveugle a certains avantages, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'imaginer ce que c'est de ne pas voir les personnes qui nous parlent ou qu'on côtoie tous les jours. Ça veut juste dire qu'on est dans le noir tout le temps alors que les autres voient la lumière. Moi, je ne peux pas voir la beauté de ce château alors que tous mes amis peuvent le visiter avec des yeux émerveillés. Alors peut-être que ça a des aspects positifs, que ça me permet de me concentrer sur l'essence des choses, mais ça m'éloigne de tout le reste."  
Miss, qui jouait dans les parterres d'herbe, revint en courant avec un petit bouquet de marguerites. La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras avec un doux sourire, incapable d'apprécier la présence de ces fleurs autrement que par leur parfum subtil. Mais la joie qui resplendissait autour de son Pokemon était suffisante pour faire son bonheur. Légèrement agacée par le discours joliment brodé de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille trouva un prétete pour s'en éloigner et chercha à rejoindre ses camarades. Elle sentit toutefois un regard puissant sur sa nuque alors qu'elle retournait dans le palais, mais n'entendit pas l'homme murmurer :

"Alors voici la protégée de ce cher Platane..."  
Un homme s'approcha de lui et s'enquit :  
"Lysandre, je peux me permettre de vous demander ce à quoi vous pensez ? Ce n'est pas dans vos coutumes de vous intéresser aux les jeunes dresseurs, même aveugles...

\- Xantin, l'interrompit le premier homme. Pour le moment, ne m'en demande pas plus. Contente-toi de ressortir les dossiers du Projet Harmonie, c'est un ordre.

\- Entendu..., fit le dénommé Xantin avant de s'éclipser."  
 _Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange_ , pensa-t-il plus tard. _D'abord, il s'intéresse à une morveuse insolente et probablement incapable de se battre, et puis il veut ressortir des dossiers vieux de dix ans ? Lysandre manigance quelque chose, c'est certain._

Quand Ice eut enfin retrouvé ses camarades, ils avaient déjà visité la majeure partie du palais. Ils marchaient vite dans les couloirs, ignorant les salles les moins intéressantes ; en y repensant, ils avaient encore beaucoup de marche à faire avant de rejoindre Relifac-le-Haut, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder éternellement. Malgré tout, Ice écouta avec attention Platinum lui décrire le style architectural du palais, son organisation et son histoire. En effet, la jeune Holder de Sinnoh était issue d'une grande famille et s'y connaissait dans presque tous les domaines ; elle était une source impressionnante de savoir et de connaissances en tous genres. Ces paroles étaient précises et elle avait assez de patience pour répondre aux questions d'Ice lorsque celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le 'bossage' ou les 'fresques'. L'aveugle commençait vraiment à s'intéresser à ce bâtiment prestigieux quand ils décidèrent de sortir, car le temps se couvrait et que le chemin risquait d'être long.

En parcourant les Allées du château pour retrouver leur chemin, ils durent se séparer en deux groupes à cause d'une foule de touristes particulièrement lente qui s'attardait sur le sentier. Ice et Flame suivirent donc les trios de Johto et Hoenn, en s'arrangeant pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Gold, qui courrait en tête sans même remarquer les Pokemons sauvages qu'il dérangeait. Crystal lui criait de ralentir, alors que Silver le maudissait à voix basse. Le garçon aux yeux dorés ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un Venipatte l'attaqua ; il avait du s'approcher trop près de son nid. Il ne fut pas difficile de repousser le Pokemon de type Poison, mais au moins, Gold avait ralenti le rythme, et marchait à présent aux côtés de ses compatriotes. Flame, quant à lui, avait déjà fait ce chemin lorsqu'il avait cherché un Pitrouille dans les environs. Naturellement, il avançait avec plus d'aisance qu'Ice, que l'omniprésence de Pokemons autour d'eux perturbait un peu ; il finit par lui prendre la main pour l'aider, et elle le laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils repérèrent le bout du sentier et sa bifurcation vers la route principale. Cependant, deux Psytigri -l'un mâle et l'autre femelle- les attaquèrent, et le duo de Kalos parvint à les battre et à les capturer grâce à Miss et Soleil. Crystal recommençait déjà à critiquer Gold -comme quoi il avait laissé ses deux cadets faire tout le travail-, tandis qu'Em jetait un coup d'oeil vers les nouveaux Pokemons.

"C'est la première fois que je les vois, fit-il remarquer. Cryyys ! Ces deux Pokemons sont propres à Kalos, je me trompe ?

\- Hum ? répondit la fille aux couettes en se détournant de Gold. Laisse-moi voir... Oui ! Le PokeDex a d'ores et déjà des informations à leur sujet... Hmm, on dirait que selon le genre du Pokemon, son évolution prend une forme différente. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'en pense Blue."

Elle et Silver échangèrent un regard entendu. Ice et Flame, pour leur part, se contentèrent de baptiser leurs nouveaux compagnons de route : Flame hésita longtemps pour le Psytigri mâle, mais décida de l'appeler Hide ; Ice choisit le surnom de Tix pour son Pokemon. Puis ils reprirent leur route et retrouvèrent leurs amis de l'autre équipe. Green jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel dont Ice devinait qu'il se faisait menaçant, avant de prendre la parole :

"Le temps se gâte. On accède bien à Relifac-le-Haut par une falaise, n'est-ce pas, Flame ?

\- Oui. Mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était en été. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de descendre cette falaise à pied sous la pluie...

\- En plus, le temps qu'on y arrive, il aura sûrement déjà commencé à pleuvoir, constata Saphir, l'air inquiet. Mais l'Professeur a bien dit qu'on devait y arriver le plus vite possible.

\- Mon père m'a parlé d'un château de combat sur cette route, annonça Flame. S'il commence à pleuvoir bientôt, on devra sûrement s'y arrêter.

\- Dis, Ruby, tu as un Morphéo dans ton équipe, non ? s'enquit Ice. Il ne pourrait pas nous assurer du beau temps jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

\- J'suis pas sûr que son attaque Zénith soit assez puissante pour tenir jusque là... Ça pourrait tenir quelques petites heures, mais...

\- Bon, ça sert à rien de rester ici à nous poser des questions ! les interrompit Red. Je vous propose de nous diviser en groupes, comme d'habitude, et de rejoindre Relifac-le-Haut le plus vite possible ! Plus les groupes seront petits, plus vite on avancera, non ?"  
En théorie, c'était vrai. Les petits groupes avançaient plus vite que les grands. Mais se séparer revenait aussi à ne pas être certain d'arriver tous au même moment, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des groupes, les autres ne le sauraient qu'avec beaucoup de retard. L'idée de Red posait beaucoup d'inconvénients, mais les Holders n'avaient plus le temps de doute : à l'horizon, le tonnerre grondait, et l'humidité emplissait déjà l'atmosphère. Flame rejoignit Green et Ruby, tandis qu'Ice restait auprès de Saphir et Blue, et les groupes se séparèrent. La jeune fille jeta au garçon un dernier regard avant de se lancer à la suite de Saphir. Il comprit, et hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

 _Sois prudent._

 _Toi aussi._

Les trois garçons décidèrent d'emprunter le canal qui longeait la route pour gagner du temps. Ils avaient tous des Pokemons aquatiques qui n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté à nager contre le courrant, et c'était toujours aussi grisant de naviguer avec Pio, comme Flame put le constater. Le seul défaut de ce plan était qu'il leur était difficile, voire impossible de savoir à quel moment il leur faudrait retrouver sur le rivage pour entrer dans la grotte Connecterre ; ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'aux souvenirs du garçon et à leurs cartes. L'autre inconvénient que cela impliquait était qu'ils ne voyaient plus leurs camarades sur le sentier, et chacun d'entre eux s'inquiéta très vite pour ses amis. D'autant plus que la pluie se mit à tomber très vite, trop vite, et que Ruby finit par lancer :

"On... on devrait se rapprocher de la rive pour vérifier si les autres vont bien !"  
Green acquiesça calmement malgré l'inquiétude qui montait en lui, et aperçut Flame qui fixait la rive avec un regard angoissé. On ne pouvait voir personne sur la route. Au loin, un éclair déchira le ciel, et ils se crispèrent.

"Vite, on doit retourner sur la terre ferme avant que la pluie ne rende le courant plus fort !"

Malgré la puissance renouvellée du courant, les trois garçons parvinrent à toucher la terre ferme sans encombre, et rappelèrent leurs Pokemons dans leurs Balls pour plus de sécurité. Ruby pestait silencieusement à cause de l'état de ses vêtements, mais il ne protesta pas quand Flame cria qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de l'entrée de la caverne. Effectivement, moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'abri, détrempés et frigorifiés, mais à l'abri.

La première pensée de Flame fut de s'inquiéter pour Ice. Si, comme ils l'avaient imaginé, la voie fluviale était plus rapide que la voie terrestre, alors cela signifiait que la jeune fille était toujours là dehors, sous la pluie. Il avait envie de se lancer à sa recherche, mais l'averse était si lourde qu'il lui aurait été impossible de la voir dans le brouillard qui se formait.

Elle, en revanche, pourrait le voir arriver. Alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux la laisser entre les mains de Blue et Saphir.

Les deux autres garçons aussi étaient inquiets pour leurs camarades de voyage, mème s'ils luttaient pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Ruby, par exemple, était malade d'inquiétude au sujet de Saphir, donc il savait que les Pokemons aquatiques -Wailord et Relicanth- vivaient en quasi-liberté dans l'océan, et pour Emerald qui avait suivi Crystal et Platinum. Ils étaient sûrement sains et saufs ; malgré tout, il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter cette idée de groupes restreints. Il demanda à son aîné s'ils ne devraient pas les appeler pour vérifier si tout allait bien, et Green, visiblement aussi soucieux, acquiesça. Ils appelèrent tous leurs camarades, mais personne ne répondit.

"C'est... c'est peut-être parce qu'on est dans la caverne..., essaya de se convaincre Ruby, qui commençait à pâlir."  
Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises, et finalement, Emerald répondit.

"Ruby ?! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage. Tu vas bien ?!

\- Ouais, ça peut aller ! On a atteint la caverne Connecterre, tu es où ?

\- On se dirige vers une sorte de châteu pour nous abriter, c'est impossible de continuer ! criait Em. Tu as des nouvelles de Saphir ?

\- Non ! J'espérais que vous soyiez encore ensemble... Je n'arrive pas à la joindre...

\- Panique pas ! Saphir est coriace, j'suis sûre qu'elle s'est mise à l'abri avec les autres ! Ruby ! Continue à avancer vers Relifac-le-Haut ! Il y a peut-être d'autres groupes près de vous !

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on essaie de se regrouper, ajouta Crystal à côté du garçon. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, continuez !

\- Et soyez prudents, conlut Platinum un peu faiblement."

Puis la connection fut interrompue et les trois garçons échangèrent des regards incertains. Ruby était livide de ne pas savoir comment allait sa rivale d'Hoenn, et même si Green conservait son sang-froid, son visage trahissait une certaine anxiété. Les mains de Flame tremblaient, incapables de tenir fermement son portable sur lequel le numéro d'Ice était resté affiché. Elle n'avait pas répondu à quatre appels, exactement comme Blue ou Saphir. En d'autres termes, un groupe entier était injoignable. Que faire ?

"Il faut faire comme Crystal nous a dit. Avancer et retrouver les autres groupes. Peut-être que certains se sont réfugiés dans cette grotte...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les filles ? demanda Flame avec une nuance affollée dans la voix. Elles ont peut-être besoin d'aide...

\- Flame, il faut que tu gardes ton calme, conseilla l'aîné. Fais-leur confiance. Blue est peut-être irritante, mais elle sait éviter le danger. Saphir est une dresseuse de talent. Quant à Ice, souviens-toi de notre excursion à Batisques. Pour elle, toute cette eau, ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça ne change rien à sa perception des choses.

\- En d'autres termes, comprit Ruby, elles ne peuvent pas se perdre, c'est ça ? (Green hocha la tête, faisant tomber plusieurs gouttes de ses cheveux. Ruby poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette pensée.) Okay... Bon, allons-y. Rester ici fait de nous des cibles faciles, et on doit essayer de s'approcher au maximum de la ville, pas vrai ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les autres soient mal en point, hein ?"

Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré ou confiant, mais d'un autre côté... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Alors Flame inspira à fond et se remit en marche, trempé jusqu'aux os et frigorifié. Il était inquiet comme jamais, et dut se faire violence pour ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, résistant à l'envie d'appeler sa meilleure amie à nouveau.

 _Sois prudente, s'il-te-plaît..._

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 11

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 10

Capturé près des Allées du château.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 7

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 10

Capturée près des Allées du château.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	19. Chapter 17 : Sains et Saufs

**Chapitre 17 : Sains et saufs**

L'anxiété se faisait de plus en plus palpable au sein du groupe de Flame. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demie-heure qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles d'Emerald après que la communication ait été coupée et aucun des autres groupes n'avait donné de signes de vie. Les trois garçons étaient surtout inquiets en ce qui concernait leurs rivales respectives, qui n'avaient répondu à aucun de leurs appels. Green avait beau dire qu'elles étaient douées et qu'elles s'en tireraient sans encombre, il leur était difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter. Flame faisait de son mieux pour se répéter qu'Ice n'avait aucun problème pour se diriger malgré l'orage -après tout, ce n'était que de l'eau-, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Il imaginait sans le vouloir tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient la mettre en difficulté. Par exemple, se dit-il, elle pourrait être troubler par tant d'eau, comme lorsqu'elle marchait dans du sable ou dans une zone trop humide. Ou bien elle pourrait perdre de vue ses deux camarades et s'égarer sur la route. Tout était possible, et le fait d'être séparé d'elle ne faisait qu'empirer son état.

Ruby, à côté de lui, était le plus à plaindre. Il savait que Saphir ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses Pokemons marins, que son Tropius ne pourrait pas probablement pas s'envoler non plus... Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était une combattante hors pair, le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler le rendait littéralement malade. Son Delcatty, qui marchait à côté de lui, essaya de le rassurer, mais son regard rouge était toujours aussi troublé. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les Nosferapti de la caverne Connecterre avaient été réveillés par l'orage, et les attaquaient à tout bout de champ, ce qui les avait forcé à interrompre leur progression au bout six fois. Presque toutes les cinq minutes, ils devaient affronter une nouvelle vague de Pokemons particulièrement bruyants, et cela augmentait leur irritabilité déjà exacerbée.

La sortie de la grotte apparut comme une bénédiction, les faisant tous soupirer de soulagement, même si elle ouvrait les portes sur un orage plus violent encore que ce qu'ils avaient déjà affronté.

"Ça ne m'a pas l'air sûr, glissa Ruby d'une voix blanche en désignant la falaise.

\- Je confirme..., lâcha Flame avec un frisson. Green, appella-t-il, on devrait appeler les autres groupes encore une fois avant d'y aller. Em avait dit tout à l'heure que le sien avait du s'arrêter, peut-être qu'on devrait faire pareil..."  
Green se contenta d'hocher la tête, et ils sortirent leurs appareils d'un même mouvement. Cette fois-ci, le groupe de Red, Pearl et Diamond répondit, annonçant qu'ils avaient du trouver refuge dans une pension Pokemon ; puis le groupe de Yellow, Gold et Silver leur annonça qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans la caverne Connecterre et qu'ils feraient mieu de se rejoindre. Malheureusement, le groupe des filles restait silencieux, et ce, malgré les nombreux appels que tout le monde leur avait envoyé.

L'arrivée du groupe de Yellow et des garçons de Johto soulagea un peu l'angoisse de Flame, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Gold n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude, qu'il avait même l'air de se forcer à l'être pour que ses deux camarades ne cèdent pas totalement à la panique. La petite Yellow fut bien contente de retrouver Green et d'apprendre que Red allait bien, mais lorsqu'elle s'enquit sur Blue et qu'il ne put lui répondre, son timide visage se crispa quelque peu. La petite bande s'assit sur les rochers, patiemment, espérant que l'orage se calme. S'ensuivit un silence de mort. Même Gold restait silencieux, et coulait vers les autres des regards soucieux. A un moment donné, il se leva pour aller réconforter Yellow, dont les traits se tiraient de plus en plus, avant d'aller donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Silver, qui lui rendit son geste. Ruby et Flame regardaient ensemble vers l'extérieur, comme s'ils avaient voulu demander à la pluie de leur dire où étaient Saphir et Ice.

Et -il faut croire que leurs prières furent éxaucées- le téléphone de Flame se mit à vibrer joyeusement dans sa poche ; c'était Ice. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre :

"Ice ?! (Sa voix était enrouée et nerveuse.) Tu m'entends ? Réponds...

\- Flame ! (Une vague de soulagement l'envahit, mais elle fut de courte durée. Ice paraissait terrorisée.) Oh merci Arceus ! tu vas bien !...

\- Où es-tu ?!

\- Su... sur la falaise qui mène à Relifac-le-Haut, mais on a un... un problème !

\- Quoi ? Ice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Green.

\- Des dresseurs nous ont attaquées quand on était sur Tropius et Grodoudou, ça devait être une attaque Tonnerre ou... Fatal-foudre... Je vais bien, mais Saphir et Blue sont inconscientes, et...

\- On va te rejoindre, calme-toi, la rassura Silver.

\- Non... non, c'est pas ça le problème ! On nous a volé certains Pokemons ! Braségali, Tortank, Miss... ils ne sont plus là ! Je ne peux pas laisser les filles seules, vous devez intercepter les voleurs ! Je sens leurs auras... Ils sont en train de remonter la falaise, vers la caverne Connecterre... Vous devez les retrouver !"

Comme pour répondre à son propos, un vacarme infernal se rapprocha lentement d'eux.

"Un véhicule se rapproche ! lança Yellow. Il y a des Pokemons à l'intérieur !

\- Ice ! appella Flame. Occupe-toi de Blue et Saphir ! On récupère vos Pokemons, et on te rejoint, promis !"

Yellow, ainsi que la plupart des autres garçons, observaient déjà l'étrange véhicule qui avait emporté les Pokemons des filles. Green conseilla à chacun d'entre eux d'être prudent ; ils ignoraient encore le but et la puissance de leurs adversaires. Mais d'après ce qu'Ice avait dit, les voleurs devaient avoir des Pokemons puissants ; autrement, leurs Pokemons n'auraient pas subi de tels dommages, pas au point de les rendre inconscientes. Flame constata sans surprise que Green, Ruby and Silver étaient particulièrement nerveux, il se dégageait d'eux une colère intense et presque palpable. Le garçon de Kalos était furieux lui aussi, mais le fait qu'Ice soit consciente, et visiblement en bonne santé, l'avait rassuré ; alors que les autres garçons ne pouvaient pas savoir si leur rivale ou amie était hors de danger.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa non loin d'eux, à environ une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de la caverne, et, couvrant le bruit sourd et régulier de la pluie, une voix féminine annonça qu'un hélicoptère ne tarderait pas à arriver. Silver et Gold échangèrent un regard, incapables de s'empêcher de penser à la Team Rocket. Mais un coup d'oeil de Green les retint d'intervenir. L'aîné souffla :

"Ecoutez."

Un murmure incertain s'entendait malgré l'orage. Et des bruits de coups sur du métal. Flame pensa automatiquement à Braségali et Miss qui essaieraient de défoncer la porte du véhicule. De fait, une femme, vêtue d'une drôle de combinaison bleue, sortit du véhicule pour aller donner des coups de pied à l'arrière, comme pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit. Ce fut à ce moment que les si amis décidèrent de passer à l'action. Yellow restait en retrait, invisible, pendant que les garçons se chargeaient d'attirer l'attention des voleurs à l'intérieur du véhicule, et Flame, resté avec elle, devrait l'aider à libérer les Pokemons de leur prison métallique. Les autres, bien visibles quant à eux, attaquaient déjà, ce qui obligea très vite trois femmes à les affronter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mioches qui arrivent à l'improviste ? Des copains des trois filles, vous croyez ? grinça l'une d'elles.

\- Elles étaient toutes K.O. quand on les a laissées ; impossible, répondit une autre.

\- Pourtant, ils sont bien là. Bon sang, devoir laisser tomber si près du but !"

Au même moment, une attaque du Laggron de Ruby heurta de plein fouet le Leopardus de l'une des femmes, le mettant K.O., ce qui les fit pester davantage. Face à la supériorité numérique et stratégique des Holders, les voleuses se trouvèrent très vite en position de faiblesse ; leurs Pokemons n'étaient ni assez forts ni assez nombreux pour rivaliser avec ceux des quatre garçons qui avaient déjà combattu côte à côte auparavant. Sans oublier qu'elles avaient reconnu être responsables de l'attaque subie par Ice et les autres filles. Flame ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Mais la situation se renversa avec l'apparition d'un hélicoptère. Des attaques Pokemon lancées depuis l'appareil frappèrent le sol, provoquant un épais nuage de fumée. Le temps qu'il se dissipe et que les jeunes gens puissent ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, les voleuses avaient disparues, emportées par leurs complices, mais heureusement, les Pokemons qu'elles avaient enlevés étaient toujours là. Quand Knife parvint à les libérer de l'arrière du véhicule, une Miss terrifiée bondit dans les bras de Flame, puis de Yellow, passant par tous les dresseurs, espérant sans doute que l'un d'eux la conduise auprès de sa maman. Au final, quand Flame lui assura que c'était fini et qu'ils allaient retrouver Ice, elle se calma un peu et resta dans ses bras, l'air timide. Ils libérèrent également Tortank et Braségali, plus calmes que la petite Mysdibule, et Yellow rappella Ice pour obtenir sa position exacte.

La jeune aveugle parlait avec beaucoup d'hésitation, et une fatigue apparente qui n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux. Faute de pouvoir la localiser précisément, la bande d'amis abandonna le véhicule des voleurs après l'avoir fouillé -ils conservèrent d'étranges pierres, peut-être volées elles aussi- et se lança à sa recherche. Cette fois-ci, Ruby appela son Morphéo pour ramener le beau temps et faciliter leur avancée, car la falaise ressemblait plus à un torrent de boue qu'à autre chose. Heureusement, il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver Ice, qui utilisait l'attaque Feu Follet de son Funécire pour leur montrer le chemin. Ils courraient tous, Ruby en tête, et lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement unanime quand, abritées dans une petite grotte, Ice et ses aînées toujours inconscientes apparurent. Blue semblait revenir à elle, car elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles en essayant de se relever, appuyée sur Ice. Saphir, quant à elle, était étendue sur le sol, entourée par Ifa et Follet. Elles étaient toutes trempées et visiblement engourdies ; même Ice éprouvait encore de la peine à se lever, et ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi précis que d'habitude. Par chance, elle avait eu le réflexe d'appeler le centre Pokemon de Relifac-le-Haut, et leur apprit qu'une équipe était déjà en route.

Laissant Blue aux soins de Green et Yellow, Flame serra Ice contre lui, vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée et lui demanda avec anxiété ce qui leur était arrivé. Son récit était flou et confus, mais elle fit de son mieux pour expliquer :

"Comme il faisait encore assez beau quand on s'est séparé, les filles ont proposé d'utiliser le Tropius de Saphir et le Grodoudou de Blue pour nous permettre d'avancer plus vite. J'étais avec Saphir, on ne volait pas très haut justement pour éviter les vents forts et les éclairs. Mais quand on s'est approchées de la Caverne Connecterre... (Elle grimaça, appuyant sa main contre sa tempe comme si elle avait du mal à s'en souvenir.) On nous a attaquées. C'était bizarre, parce qu'elles ne voyaient personne en bas... Mais l'éclair qui nous a fait perdre le contrôle de notre trajectoire n'était pas naturel. Tropius ne pouvait plus voler et Grodoudou avait perdu tout l'air qui lui servait à flotter. Ils se sont précipités vers la falaise, et là... Je sais plus vraiment... Je crois qu'en tombant, on a perdu connaissance, enfin j'imagine. Les filles étaient sacrément sonnées, et il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de réussir à me réveiller. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais avec le choc... j'étais tellement faible que je n'ai pas pu bouger quand on nous a pris nos Pokemons. (Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.) Désolée, j'aurais du vous donner un coup de main...

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, s'exclama Gold en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, oublieux de la brûlure. N'importe qui aurait été assommé, c'est déjà incroyable que tu es pu répondre à l'appel de Flame après ça !

\- Gold, son dos ! lança une Yellow horrifiée."

L'instant suivant, Ice se retrouvait allongée sur le ventre, très pâle et avec la respiration saccadée, tandis que Yellow appliquait de la pommade sur tout son dos. Malgré tout, Ifa intervint et gela le dos de sa dresseuse, qui se mettait à tousser péniblement. Blue, qui reprenait ses sens, chuchota à Green, contre lequel elle s'appuyait, qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir vu Saphir protéger Ice lors de leur chute. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Ice gémit de douleur et acquiesça, l'air hésitant, qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose comme ça. Flame, assis près d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait du être terrifiée. Déjà, elle n'aimait pas utiliser les moyens de locomotion aériens, sur lesquels elle s'orienter ; elle avait du paniquer en voyant que Tropius perdait le contrôle. Il serra un peu sa main, ce qui la fit sourire doucement, puis se tourna vers Ruby et appella timidement :

"Saphir est toujours inconsciente ?"

Le garçon aux yeux rouges hocha la tête, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'était déjà assuré qu'elle n'avait pas heurté sa tête ou son dos, et, ne repérant aucune blessure anormale, s'était simplement assis à côté d'elle. Régulièrement, il passait sa main sur son front et s'assurait que sa respiration était régulièrement ; il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais son inquiétude était parfaitement perceptible. Ice, malgré la douleur et la confusion qui embrumait ses sens, sentait des vagues de préoccupation émaner de lui, en flux réguliers, et elle ne râtait aucun de ses gestes attentionnés. Flame, en lui jetant de petits coups d'yeux, le vit serrer la main de sa rivale, ou caresser ses cheveux. Un mélange de douceur, de peur et de peine se lisait dans ses yeux. Yellow et les garçons de Johto vinrent lui tenir compagnie, et bientôt, tout le monde n'attendit qu'une seule et unique chose : le réveil de Saphir. C'était comme s'ils attendaient tous qu'on vienne leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient voir un bébé à peine né. Ils étaient tout près, et pourtant un mur invisible les séparait de Saphir et les maitenant tous à l'écart.

Les secours arrivèrent plus vite que prévu, et, remarquant l'état de la jeune fille, les infirmières conclurent qu'il fallait emmeer les filles à l'hôpital de Roche-sur-Cliffe. Malheureusement, l'hélicoptère ne pourrait pas transporter tous leurs amis jusque là, alors ils firent signe à Ruby d'accompagner les filles et de les tenir au courant jusqu'à leur arrivée. Le garçon les remercia, infiniement soulagé, et cette fois, ce fut Blue qui rassura Ice au moment de quitter la terre ferme. La dernière image que Flame eût d'elle fut celle d'une fille apeurée, qui gardait ses paupières hermétiquement closes en s'accrochant au bras de son aînée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ruby n'avait pas encore quitté son amie. Il était assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, blanche et stérile, entre son lit et la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la magnifique vue de la côte qu'offrait cette grande vitre, pas plus qu'il n'avait regardé les lumières de la ville en contrebas ou celles des étoiles dans le ciel. Son regard n'avait pas quitté Saphir une seule seconde. Dire qu'il était inquiet aurait été un euphémisme. Il était terrorisé, malade de peur, pris de panique presque. Même s'ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt, qu'il la taquinait sans cesse et qu'elle avait des habitudes assez sauvages, il adorait Saphir ; toutes ses petites manies, ses traits de caractère et la façon dont le bleu de ses yeux luisait quand elle se moquait de lui ou le traitait de 'princesse', étaient d'autant plus de choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Dans le fond, c'était ce qui faisait d'elle Saphir, la seule et l'unique, son amie la plus précieuse et celle pour qui il aurait tout donné. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, et les deux larges cicatrices de Drattack sur son front en étaient la preuve.

Oui, pour Saphir, il aurait tout donné. Il l'aurait protégée à tous prix, même si cela impliquait de se blesser ou de risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune garçon se pencha vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue, sans un mot, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement qu'Ice et Blue étaient déjà endormies sous l'effet du choc, songea-t-il. Blue voudrait à tout prix le réconforter avec son ton enjoué et ses longs bavardages, et Ice pourrait facilement plonger dans ses pensées les plus profondes, et sonder son âme jusqu'à connaître absolument chaque recoin de son coeur déchiré. Sans même chercher aussi loin, elles verraient ses joues humides de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir, et ça, il s'y refusait. Il se mit frénétiquement à essuyer ses joues avec sa manche, irrité de sa propre faiblesse. Et là, il sentit quelqu'un tirer par l'ourlet de sa veste. En baissant les yeux, il aperçut deux étoiles, deux morceaux d'azur, le regarder, entre incrédulité et souci.

"Sa-saphir ?...

\- Ruby ?..."  
Alors ils s'étreignirent, lui en enlaçant sa taille et elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il répéta son nom et pleura en la serrant contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, sans doute encore abasourdie par son long sommeil, les joues rouges, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il sanglotait. Malgré la gêne, elle ne le repoussa pas. Son chapeau tomba par terre, révélant les cicatrices qu'il avait gardé après l'attaque du Drattack, dans leur enfance. Elle palpa son front, du bout des doigts, et il frémit à ce contact. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits pour être comme ça. Puis, surpris par un mouvement de la part de Blue, ils se figèrent, leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre, et rougirent. Ils venaient de reprendre conscience de la présence des deux autres filles endormies. Ruby soupira et murmura à sa rivale de se reposer, répétant qu'elle devait être épuisée. Celle-ci lui demanda de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait râté, et il hocha la tête en la faisant se coucher. Il lui dit tout : comment Ice avait réussi à leur expliquer le problème, comment ils avaient libéré leurs Pokemons, comment elles avaient été retrouvées et emmenées à Roche-sur-Cliffe... En parlant, il n'avait pas lâché ses mains ; et, en voyant qu'elle s'endormait à nouveau, il l'embrassa, maladroitement, plein de tendresse et de timidité, et posa sa tête sur le matelat.

Tout cela n'échappa pas à Ice, pour qui avoir les yeux clos ne signifiait en aucun cas ne pas voir. Elle sourit, et s'endormit elle aussi avec "l'image" de leurs deux auras blotties l'une contre l'autre. Son esprit fatigué mélangeait ses plus lointains souvenirs et ceux de cette éprouvante journée. Elle rêva qu'elle accompagnait Platane lors d'une visite dans la Grotte Etincellante, entre Cromlac'h et Yantreitz, et qu'il lui parlait des miroirs naturels de la caverne, ainsi que de ces cristaux et pierres précieuses. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle arpentait les couloirs de ce palais inconnu, quand elle aperçut, au détour d'une allée, un mouvement sur sa droite. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Convaincue de n'avoir pas rêvé, elle fit quelques pas timides et fut heurtée de plein fouet par un Strassie nerveux, avec qui elle s'écrasa contre le sol rocheux. A ce moment du rêve, quelque chose changea. Le Strassie disparut, envolé, et elle ne parvint plus à se lever. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas fait mal ni quoi que ce soit. Ce fut alors que, étendue face contre terre, elle entendit des voix féminines, haut perchées et particulièrement désagréables, celles des trois voleuses de Pokemon qui leur avait échappé.

"Ça fait une jolie récolte, disait l'une d'elle. Maître Lysandre sera satisfait.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça une autre avec une certaine satisfaction. Trois Pokemons capables de méga-évoluer, c'est une jolie prise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les gamines ?

\- Pff, lâcha une troisième. Regarde-les, elles sont complètement assomées. Même quand elles se seront réveillées, elles seront trop sonnées pour vérifier leurs PokeBalls. On a largement le temps de filer en douce. Allons-y.

\- Oui, répondirent les deux premières en choeur."  
Ice se réveilla, chassée de ce rêve étonnamment court et calme. Pour une fois, elle ne se réveillait pas avec un sursaut de terreur, frissonnante et humide de sueur après un cauchemard sans dessus dessous. Quand la jeune fille eut rassemblé les pièces éparpillées de ses sens encore endormis, elle s'étira et se frotta les yeux, pour découvrir Soleil, assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Le jeune Pokemon la salua avec un ronronnement affectueux, bientôt suivi par un 'bonjour' de la part de son dresseur. Ice leur sourit à tous deux et s'enquit :

"Quelle heure il est ? J'ai beaucoup dormi ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes à peine, du calme. Il n'est que neuf heures du matin, et puis, vu que les groupes de Red et Crystal sont toujours en chemin, tu peux encore te reposer.

\- Et les filles ?

\- Euuh... Si je ne me trompe pas, Blue est allée enquiquiner Green avec ses bavardages. Quant à Saphir... elle était au téléphone avec Emerald tout à l'heure, il appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. D'ailleurs, Ruby ne la lâche pas d'une semelle depuis hier, c'en est presque amusant.

\- Alors elles vont bien, toutes les deux ? Vu le temps qu'elle a été inconsciente, j'avais peur que Saphir ait été droguée ou quelque chose du genre...

\- D'après les médecins, tout va bien. Ils leur ont conseillé de se reposer correctement et de ne pas trop forcer sur les efforts physiques ; d'ailleurs ça vaut pour toi aussi. Mais ils sont d'accord pour qu'on reprenne tous la route dès aujourd'hui.

\- C'est génial ! Déjà qu'on a pris un peu de retard sur notre programme...

\- Ouais... (Flame haussa les épaules et la rassura.) Bah tant pis ! L'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien et qu'on puisse repartir. Ça me paraissait impossible de rejoindre Relifac-le-Haut en si peu de temps de toutes façons. (Elle acquiesça.) Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose à manger ?"  
Elle sembla réfléchir avant de reconnaître qu'elle voulait bien quelques baies avant le départ. Puis, pendant qu'il partait prévenir les autres et chercher son petit-déjeuner, elle se changea -non sans remarquer avec un certain agacement que ses leggings étaient troués aux genoux, ce qui l'obligea à reprendre ceux de rechange. Elle annonça à son portable, comme elle le faisait au début de son voyage, qu'il faudrait sûrement racheter des vêtements plus tard pour compenser. Au rythme où allaient les choses, elle devrait sûrement enfiler des habits plus épais ; son débardeur commençait à faire 'léger' par rapport au climat.

Puis, quand son ami se représenta, suivi de leurs aînés, elle leur lança un grand sourire en coulant un regard affamé vers les baies que son ami lui avait ramené. Ils se mirent à bavarder pendant qu'elle grignotait une baie Nanone, le même genre de baies qu'elle mangeait il y a longtemps dans la Caverne Gelée. Flame, amusé, commenta qu'elle ressemblait à un Dédenne, et elle lui lança une pichenette en attaquant une baie Ceriz, puis une baie Pomroz et enfin une baie Kika. Pour la taquiner, il reprit qu'elle ne devrait pas manger tant de sucre, mais elle le vit ensuite attraper une baie Fraive, et lui lança un regard malicieux, pendant qu'il se figeait dans son geste pour la lui mettre sous le nez. Son odeur sucrée était tentante, et la lueur dans les yeux de Flame était quelque part entre la moquerie et l'affection.

"Une dernière pour la route ?

\- Si tu insistes tant..."

Elle mordit dans la baie qu'il lui tendait et lui en tendit une autre qu'il mangea sans se faire prier. Puis un appel de Crystal les fit sursauter - notamment à cause de la musique ridicule qui servait de sonnerie à Gold-, ils reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent l'hôpital en remerciant les médecins. L'air de Roche-sur-Cliffe était humide, froid et salé. Le vent soufflait fort, sifflant entre les arbres et l'abrupte falaise. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas si désagréable, et ç'avait le mérite de chasser les nuages de pluie vers le nord-est. Les jeunes gens retrouvèrent leurs compagnons de route près de l'Aquarium de la ville, qui servait aussi de passage entre Roche-sur-Cliffe et sa voisine. Tout naturellement, les Holders se remirent en route en demandant aux uns et autres autres comment c'était déroulé leur voyage, si l'accident n'avait pas été trop grave. Ils visitèrent l'Aquarium en parlant allègrement, cherchant à reconnaître un maximum de Pokemons ; sans réelle surprise, Crystal en reconnut le plus grand nombre, car elle avait attrappé tous les Pokemons marins de sa région et de Kanto, suivie de Platinum, qui confortait sa place de grande connaisseuse du monde Pokemon.

Puis ils déouchèrent à l'air libre, dehors, sur le chemin qui longeait une immense plage pour rejoindre leur destination.

"Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! lança Gold en se lançant sur le sable fin qui longeait la falaise, l'air joyeux."  
Flame eut un petit rire avant de le suivre et sentit la main d'Ice s'accrocher à sa manche. Marcher dans le sable perturbait sa perception. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire. Puis il prit sa main fermement, et ils se mirent en marche.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 33

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 11

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 10

Capturé près des Allées du château.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 24

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 10

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 7

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 10

Capturée près des Allées du château.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	20. Chapter 18 : Ondes imperceptibles

**Réponse à Erallya : Ton message m'a fait très plaisir et je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise jusque là ! :) Honnêtement, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir faire des scènes plus centrées sur les Holders (enfin, les originaux, j'entends), mais je me retrouve face à un problème de taille. Leur nombre. Non mais sérieusement, même en renvoyant Noir et Blanche à Unys (j'avais pas le choix !), il en reste treize, sans compter ceux de Kalos, et ça fait beaucoup de personnages à faire interragir. Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver les caractéristiques principales de chacun d'entre eux, comme l'appétit de Diamond ou le sang-froid de Green, mais même comme ça, c'est dur.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je suis très heureuse que mes OCs te plaisent. ^^ Mais c'est surtout leur relation amitié-amour que je préfère, et j'espère pouvoir la développer au maximum ! Le fait qu'ils ont inconsciemment besoin l'un de l'autre, leur complémentarité, c'est ce que j'adore décrire. ^^**

 **Bref, n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres reviews ou même des MPs pour me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ! Ciao ! :)**

 **Chapitre 18 : Ondes imperceptibles**

Ice détestait, haïssait, abhorrait les plages. Cela s'expliquait par plusieurs raisons. D'abord, le sable. Cette espèce de poussière minérale vaguement blanche ou beige selon Platane, qui s'infiltrait partout dans les chaussures et collait aux pieds ; cette espèce de sol instable qui la plongeait dans le flou et lui faisait perdre l'équilibre ; cette particule agaçante et légère qui lui fonçait dans les yeux, s'accrochait à ses cheveux et parfois même se faufilait dans sa bouche. Elle _détestait_ le sable. Ensuite, la mer. Froide, encore plus troublante que le sable, mouvementée, avec une odeur de sel désagréable. Même le bruit régulier des vagues qui se jetaient sur le rivage en devenait pénible. Elle _haïssait_ la mer. Et enfin... Gold et ses petites 'blagues'. Il avait réussi à l'attrapper, à la prendre dans ses bras pour la soulever de terre dans le but de la jeter dans l'eau -ce qui horrifia à la fois la principale intéressée et Flame qui savait comment elle réagirait. Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, en hurlant à tue-tête pour demander de l'aide, si bien que lorsqu'il voulut la jeter, elle resserra encore l'étreinte autour de son cou et poussa un nouveau cri d'horreur, de désespoir et de colère.  
Flame et les deux autres Holders de Johto se précipitèrent à la rescousse, et Ice reprit très vite sa place auprès du garçon. Elle s'accrochait à son bras comme un naufragé chérit sa bouée, et lorsque Gold s'approcha à nouveau, elle se pelotonna complètement contre son ami par instinct. Par chance, Crystal retint son ami et le sermonna vertement, répétant qu'Ice n'était pas une poupée et qu'il était hors de question de la jeter à l'eau alors qu'elle ne savait pas nager, ce à quoi le garçon aux yeux dorés répliqua qu'il y avait difficilement cinq centimètres d'eau là où il avait voulu le faire. Pendant ce temps, Flame avait passé son bras autour d'une Ice paniquée et l'avait écartée de tout risque de trempette. Oui, décidément, Ice _abhorrait_ les blagues de Gold. Ce fut donc tout à fait logiquement qu'elle resta aussi loin de lui que possible pour le reste de la journée, même lorsqu'il s'excusa et feignit de pleurer pour la faire céder. Elle choisit de ne pas s'éloigner de Flame et Crystal, car cette dernière parvenait à étouffer les plans douteux de son compatriote avant même qu'il n'essaie de les mettre en éxécution.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Relifac-le-Haut, avec leurs chaussures pleines de sable et les cheveux complètement défaits, la première chose qu'ils voulurent voir fut, assez logiquement, l'Arène. Mais sitôt qu'on leur expliqua qu'il fallait remonter la falaise, Flame posa sa main sur son front en signe d'exaspération, imité en cela par la plupart de ses amis. 'On a failli mourir sur cette falaise hier et on doit recommencer aujourd'hui, c'est une blague ?', pestait Blue en s'asseyant sur un banc. A côté d'elle, Saphir maugréait et Platinum soupirait, tandis que du côté des garçons on observait le chemin raide qui montait vers l'Arène avec un mélange d'épuisement et de résignation. Finalement, Ice et Flame leur conseillèrent de rester en ville tandis qu'ils affrontaient Lino, le champion local, et leur déclaration souffla un vent de soulagement parmi les Holders. En contrepartie, cependant, ils devraient acheter de nouvelles potions et appeler les professeurs, qui ignoraient encore toute l'histoire des voleuses de Pokemons de la veille, ce qui était un moindre mal.

Ils repartaient donc à l'assaut de l'Arène, patiemment. Et le garçon devait bien l'avouer, leur ascension avait de bons côtés. D'une part, la vue du littoral était splendide, avec sa mer agitée et ses nuages crémeux. D'autre part, l'effort physique leur faisait oublier le froid. Sans oublier que cela lui donnait l'occasion de parler avec Ice calmement.

"Ça fait drôle, disait-elle. J'arrive à sentir les gens en contrebas, les Pokemons et les dresseurs. C'est... plutôt chouette.

\- Ça doit faire bizarre, non ? (Elle hocha la tête, pensive, avant de se remettre à avancer lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.) Tu te souviens, quand on était parti en voyage au début ? seuls, chacun de son côté. Avant que les Holders n'arrivent. J'avais passé plusieurs jours ici à nager avec Pio.

\- Et à surfer, j'imagine, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit gloussement.

\- Aussi ! L'été est plutôt agréable, ici. Moins chaud et lourd qu'à Batisques, c'est sûr. C'était vraiment incroyable !

\- On pourra y revenir, un jour. Ce serait super.

\- Ça ne t'ennuyerait pas ?, s'étonna le garçon. Tu détestes la mer.

\- Ah, ça, c'est sûr, fit-elle en réprimant un grognement. Mais si tu dis que c'est bien, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble. L'été à Relifac-le-Haut... (Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.) Il y a des tas d'endroits magnifiques, à Kalos. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Par exemple... On pourrait aller à ce fameux Château de Combat, dont ton père t'avait parlé. (Il acquiesça.) Et puis, dans cette grotte qu'i l'ouest de Roche-sur-Cliffe. Ou alors... (Elle fit mine de réfléchir, et il attendit avec des yeux brillants.) Pourquoi pas au mystérieux Antre Néréen qui se trouve selon les légendes sur la côte de Port-Tempères ?

\- Comment tu connais tous ces endroits ?, demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Etre la fille adoptive de Platane a plusieurs bons côtés. Et puis, faute de savoir lire une carte -ou même de savoir lire tout court-, j'ai appris par coeur toutes les informations que j'ai entendues au sujet des différentes villes de Kalos. Une vraie encyclopédie vivante, d'après Platane.

\- Et tu serais prête à voyager dans tous ces endroits ? (Elle sourit pour toute réponse et il prit sa main pour la retenir. Elle était un peu en avant de lui, et quand elle se retournait pour le regarder, il devait lever les yeux pour croiser son regard nuageux.) Alors c'est officiel : toi et moi, on explorera Kalos jusqu'à connaître ses moindres recoins, jusqu'à avoir découvert tous ses secrets."  
Elle sourit un peu plus et se pencha vers lui. Figé et incrédule, il sentit ses lèvres frôler sa joue et ce contact léger, plus délicat que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon le fit frémir. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, et elle se remit à marcher, tout sourire, en disant :

"Tu as toujours été un aventurier dans l'âme. Je suis bien heureuse de savoir que ça ne changera pas de si tôt."

Flame reprit ses esprits après une longue hésitation ; ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le troublait le plus. Les mots d'Ice ou son geste. Après quelques minutes de marche et d'ascension pénible, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'Arène. Ils avaient mis un moment à atteindre cette hauteur, et pourtant, le garçon croyait toujours sentir l'empreinte légère des lèvres de son amie sur sa joue, qui lui envoyait de petites décharges d'électricité qui le faisait trembler de tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle pensa qu'il devait avoir froid, ou bien que l'idée d'affronter Lino, le champion de Relifac-lee-Haut, le rendait nerveux, et par conséquent n'y attacha pas trop d'importance. Puis, lorsque ledit champion leur demanda qui serait son premier challenger, la voix de Flame fut aussi calme et joyeuse qu'à son habitude :

"Honneur aux dames."

"Aaaaah... Quel dommage qu'il fasse si froid !, se plaignit Blue. J'aurais bien voulu nager un peu...

\- L'eau est com-plè-te-ment gelée, ma parole !, s'exclama Saphir en sautillant sur le rivage un peu plus loin.

\- Arrête de sauter partout, l'appela justement Ruby, tu vas attrapper froid ! Cette région est nettement plus froide qu'Hoenn."

Elle fit une moue et s'éloigna des vagues qu'elle s'était amusée à éviter. Maintenant, ses pieds nus étaient trempés et couverts de sable, et elle devait se les nettoyer. Comme pour appuyer les propos de son ami, le vent souffla une bourrasque glaciale sur le bord de mer, et la jeune fille éternua timidement.

"On est au mois de novembre, Ruby, à quoi tu t'attendais ? l'interrogea Emerald.

\- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne fait pas si froid que ça, glissa Diamond. A Sinnoh, c'est largement pire.

\- Effectivement, reprit Platinum. Mais il faut dire que notre région est plus montagneuse. Si je ne me trompe pas, Hoenn est dans une zone presque tropicale : très chaude et très humide, n'est-ce pas ? (Saphir lui donna la raison.) Malgré tout, il faut bien reconnaître que les régions nord et est de Kalos sont réputées pour leurs températures négatives.

\- Youhouuu, marmonna Saphir avant de reprendre un ton énergique : Ce qui serait chouette, ce serait d'aller dans la ville où qu'elle vivait, Ice !

\- Dans la ville où vivait Ice, corrigea Ruby patiemment. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a pas d'Arène, là-bas, si ?

\- Et alors ? A Batisques non plus, 'y en avait pas ! Je dis juste que ce serait super pour elle de revoir sa maison, sa ville, ses amis, tout ça, quoi !"

Yellow signala son assentiment et jeta un regard vers la falaise, d'où l'on pouvait voir la grande porte de l'Arène, surmontée par l'emblème des Arènes de Kalos. Les deux jeunes Holders devaient probablement affronter Lino, à l'heure qu'il était. La petite soigneuse du groupe était certaine qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à vaincre le champion ; ils étaient talentueux et s'entraînaient toujours avec entrain. Malgré tout, elle aurait voulu voir leurs matchs en vrai.

"Il n'empêche... je ne sais pas si Ice a beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Flame, dit la jeune fille. Ils m'ont l'air d'être inséparables."  
Ruby, Emerald, et Platinum hochèrent la tête, mais Blue, assise sur un petit muret, se balança en avant pour lancer avec enthousiasme :

"Ooooh, dites pas de bêtises ! Ils sont adorables, l'un et l'autre ! Ice est trop, trop, trop mignonne ! Et puis Flame est tellement chou avec elle ! On dirait un prince charmant qui protège sa princesse !

\- Tu veux dire un chevalier servant, pas vrai, Blue ? souffla Pearl, l'air amusé.

\- C'est pareil ! Aww, ils sont à croquer !

\- Mais i' peuvent êt' à croquer et inséparables, nan ? dit Saphir. Ça change rien, si ?

\- Bah non, répondit Emerald. Moi j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'Ice soit habituée à être entourée par des tas d'amis. Ou en tous cas, pas des amis humains."

Blue recommençait à protester, quand quelqu'un les héla depuis la ville. En plissant les yeux, ils reconnurent les plus jeunes Holders, déjà rentrés après leurs combats respectifs. Ils leur faisaient des signes de la main, et le garçon portait son amie sur son dos. Le duo rejoignit le reste de leur groupe et la grande soeur de Blue se précipita vers eux, craignant que l'aveugle ne se soit blessée ou foulée une cheville. En réalité, si le garçon devait la porter, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les distinguer en ville et qu'elle avait commencé à pester à cause de sa petite taille. Aussitôt dit, aussi fait : Flame l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la soulever de terre, et elle avait accepté l'idée à condition de monter sur son dos et pas dans ses bras. D'abord, parce qu'autrement, elle n'osait imaginer l'état de son dos. Et aussi parce qu'après la 'blague' de Gold, elle voulait avoir la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas la jeter dans quoi que ce fût.

"Déjà rentrés ? s'étonna Yellow.

\- Oui ! Il faut dire que Pio et Croâporal s'étaient beaucoup préparés pour l'affronter, et le type Roche a été très sensible face à leurs attaques de type Eau !, expliqua Flame.

\- Le plus long, en fait, c'était de monter jusqu'à l'Arène ! poursuivit Ice. D'ailleurs, Platane nous a appelé et...

\- ...après un sermon sous prétexte qu'on ne l'a pas appelé à propos de l'accident des filles hier...

\- ...il a dit que ce soir, à Cromlac'h, la ville voisine, quelqu'un nous rejoindrait. Mais pas Noir ou Blanche, hein ! Genre, quelqu'un de nouveau ! Il nous a rien dit de plus.

\- Un nouveau Holder ? murmurèrent en choeur Pearl et Diamond.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit à son sujet ? continua Red, un peu étonné."  
Les deux se contentèrent de secouer la tête, ce qui, comiquement, donnait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps. Puis l'aveugle commenta que la dernière fois que Platane s'était montré aussi mystérieux, c'était pour les présenter aux autres Holders, et qu'il n'était pas précisément doué avec l'effet de surprise. Flame camoufla un ricanement et ajouta que son oncle avait le plus souvent réussi à leur faire frôler la crise cardiaque avec ses 'surprises', la faisant acquiescer avec entrain. De fait, alors qu'ils repartaient vers la ville des menhirs, leurs aînés demandèrent ce qu'ils entendaient par là, et les deux enfants commencèrent une liste de toutes les fois où ils avaient vu la vie défiler sous leurs yeux à cause du professeur Pokemon.

Flame raconta d'abord comment, quand il était enfant, il aimait écouter les histoires de Pokemon que son oncle lui racontait. Sauf qu'un jour, ce dernier avait commencé à lui parler de Pokemons de type Spectre et des légendes selon lesquelles Branette était une poupée habitée par un esprit, ou et ainsi de suite. Au point que finalement, le garçonnet fit une nuit blanche et hurla même dans la nuit en voyant une ombre à son plafond. Autant dire que ses parents avaient été réveillés en sursaut ; ils étaient même tellement convaincus que leur fils avait vu un cambrioleur ou un fantôme qu'ils avaient débulé dans sa chambre avec leurs Pokemons et un candélabre. L'aveugle insista sur ce mot, un candélabre, tellement la scène lui paraissait comique.

Puis elle enchaîna avec la fois où Platane l'avait amenée avec lui pour explorer la caverne étincelante. Elle s'était sans le vouloir égarée, en voulant suivre un Strassie vers les profondeurs de la grotte, et son père adoptif bien-aimé avait essayé de la suivre. Sauf qu'elle était nettement plus légère et rapide que lui, et qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes -et même moins de temps-, c'était lui qui s'était perdu et elle qui avait du le retrouver. Elle soupira en repensant à la façon dont il s'était approché d'une fissure par curiosité et de comment elle avait du le tirer par sa veste pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Je me demande tous les jours comment un homme aussi maladroit a pu devenir professeur..., conclut-elle en massant son front.

\- Heureusement qu'il peut travailler depuis son bureau, souffla son ami. C'est un danger public quand il est dehors !

\- Même le jour de notre rencontre, se souvint Ice, tu te souviens ? il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était tard. Un peu plus et vous mouriez de froid dans la Caverne Gelée.

\- On a eu de la chance de te tomber dessus, fit-il en souriant joyeusement. Sinon, c'en était fait de nous !"  
Ice hocha la tête avec un soupir, incapable de dissimuler une certaine tendresse à ce souvenir. En les entendant évoquer si rapidement leur rencontre, Yellow, qui marchait près d'eux, réalisa qu'ils ne leur avaient en réalité jamais raconté ce moment. Tout au plus, ils avaient parlé du passé d'Ice dans la Caverne Gelée et de leur enfance commune, mais jamais ils n'avaient décrit leur rencontre en elle-même. La jeune fille leur demanda timidement comment tout s'était passé, et ils échangèrent un regard. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent que Flame ferait le récit.

"Oncle Platane m'avait promis de m'emmener en exploration un jour, sans rien dire à mon père, alors pendant que j'étais en vacances, il a organisé une sorte d'expédition dans la Caverne Gelée. A la base, on devait juste explorer un peu sans nous éloigner trop, parce que j'étais tout petit. Mais on était tellement curieux qu'on a pas fait attention et la nuit est tombée alors qu'on était à l'intérieur. C'était impossible de faire demi-tour dans l'obscurité, alors on a continué à avancer pour trouver la source du torrent qui traverse La Frescale. Et puis, à un moment, on a cru être tout près ! On était tombé sur le torrent lui-même, dans une salle de la grotte. Platane prenait des photos, tout ça, et moi... je me suis un peu approché du torrent pour voir, parce que j'avais vu une sorte de chemin étroit pour remonter vers sa source. Sauf que la glace a cédé sous mes pieds et que j'ai failli tomber. (Yellow ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets à cet instant.) Heureusement, Ice m'a sauvé...

\- J'étais cachée derrière un mur de glace pour les observer. J'avais pas vraiment prévu d'intervenir, mais quand j'ai senti que la glace se fissurait, j'ai pas eu le choix. Pour moi, franchir le torrent n'était pas grand-chose ; c'était le jeu préféré des Obalies ! Après, j'ai essayé de les contraindre à repartir, mais... (Elle soupira.) Ils savent se montrer persuasifs, quand ils veulent. A partir de là, j'ai habité à La Frescale le plus souvent, et Flame venait me voir quand il était en vacances. Comme ma perception était toute floue en dehors de la Caverne Gelée, Ifa et Eve ne me lâchaient jamais, et on a fini par m'envoyer auprès de Cornélia pour apprendre à... appréhender mon environnement grâce à l'aura, comme disait Platane. Il m'a fait faire des tas d'analyses pour comprendre comment je pouvais résister au froid si efficacement et pour vérifier si je n'apparaissais pas sur un fichier médical quelconque.

\- Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas sur ma famille, en tout cas, répondit Ice avec une très légère crispation des lèvres. Pour ce qui est de ma résistance au froid, il a toujours du mal à comprendre, mais il semblerait que... comment dire ça ? Je suis un peu comme un Pokemon de type Glace, tu vois. C'est mon élément, ça ne me fait rien du tout. Platane dit que c'est comme si physiquement, on avait l'impression que j'étais congelée, alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout va bien. J'ai été exposée à des températures négatives, comme dans la Caverne Gelée, et j'avais beau avoir les mains et les lèvres bleues, mon organisme n'en souffrait pas. Alors Platane pense juste que c'est du aux années que j'ai passées dans un environnement glacial.

\- Comme si tu t'y étais adaptée, en quelque sorte. (Ice hocha la tête, soulagée de voir que son explication n'était pas trop confuse.) C'est incroyable, dit Yellow. Justement, on se disait que ça pourrait être bien de passer par La Frescale pendant notre voyage. On pourrait même y rester quelques jours, qui sait ?

\- C'est un passage obligé, de toutes façons, fit remarquer Flame. Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins pour rejoindre Flusselles. En plus, avec tes cauchemars, ça te rassurerait de revoir tes amis de là-bas.

\- Hé, Ice, appela Emerald, derrière eux. Tu as beaucoup d'amis, là-bas ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je m'entends plutôt bien avec mes voisins et avec les commerçants, mais je ne suis pas très douée avec les gens, reconnut-elle avec un sourire gêné. Par contre, les Pokemons sauvages ont toujours été mes amis. Ça me manque, parfois, de ne plus jouer autant avec eux. Mais bon, avec vous tous, je ne manque pas d'animation !"

Comme pour appuyer son propos, quelqu'un poussa un cri derrière eux et ils se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Un Pokemon sauvage à la forme pour le moins étrange venait de sortir de sa cachette, derrière un arbre, surprenant Saphir et Ruby en pleine conversation. Le PokeDex leur apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Cryptéro, et Crystal, plus vive que l'éclair, le captura grâce aux attaques combinées de son Lipouti et de son Méganium. Red la félicita pour sa rapidité, et lança ensuite aux jeunes de Kalos :

"Hey ! Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de route à faire, entre ici et Cromlac'h ?

\- Le chemin n'est pas vraiment long, non. Mais en fait, à cause de la disposition des menhirs, c'est difficile de marcher toujours dans la même direction.

\- Des quoi, t'as dit ? fit Saphir.

\- Des menhirs, répéta Ice. Comme des grandes pierres plantées dans le sol, en fait, mais selon un ordre précis. Elles sont considérées comme sacrées dans les environs, c'est pour ça qu'il est interdit de les déplacer.

\- C'est vrai. D'autant plus que de nombreux Pokemons se cachent dans les environs et profitent des angles morts pour attaquer les voyageurs qui traînent sur leurs territoires.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est simple, on a qu'à se diviser ! fit Red."  
Le reste du groupe marmonna pour toute réponse, pendant que Saphir, Blue et Ice se rapprochaient de leurs camarades de région. Ils n'étaient pas surpris qu'elles soient si reticentes, après les évènements de la veille. Mais finalement, elles acquiescèrent, à la seule condition de faire des groupes plus nombreux en cas de pépin. Cette fois, Flame ne quitta pas Ice et se fut donc ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe de Yellow et Red. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Crystal leur conseilla d'être prudents et de garder leurs portables allumés, et les deux filles du groupe promirent de faire attention avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance en retour. Puis les Holders se divisèrent et chaque groupe prit un chemin différent pour rejoindre Cromlac'h.

Ice marchait à côté de Yellow dans les herbes hautes, frémissant à chaque mouvement qui trahissait la présence d'un Pokemon sauvage. Jusque là, ils avaient eu de la chance : les Pokemons de la région étaient plutôt craintifs et préféraient attaquer de nuit, à l'instar de Cryptéro. Cependant, cela ne les avaient pas empêché de croiser le chemin d'un timide Gringolem qui s'était enfui dès qu'il les avait vu, et d'un Fouinette wui les avait épié plusieurs longues secondes avant de disparaître dans un buisson. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de menhirs à éviter, on aurait pu considérer cela comme une promenade de santé. A côté de cela, il y avait aussi Red qui parlait de techniques avec Flame, à quelques pas d'elles. A un moment donné, elle avait écouté leur conversation, mais avait très vite préféré la compagnie de la petite Yellow. Les conseils de Red étaient en réalité très utiles et intéressants, mais elle préférait perfectionner sa propre technique de combat plutôt que d'imiter la sienne. De fait, il avait échoué face au Méga-Lucario de Cornélia, là où elle avait réussi à le mettre K.O., ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait raison de privilégier la vitesse à la force.

"Ice ? appela la Healer au bout d'un moment. Tu rêvasses ?

\- Hein ? oh, non, non... Je réfléchissais juste.

\- On a pas croisé de Pokemons sauvages depuis un moment, ça m'étonne.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus calmes que tout à l'heure. Mais j'en sens plusieurs autour de nous. Il y avait un Brutalibré derrière ce menhir il y a quelques minutes, mais il a du filer avant notre arrivée.

\- Ton sens de l'aura est très utile pour repérer les dangers éventuels, fit remarquer l'aînée avec un sourire affectueux. J'aimerais bien pouvoir maîtriser ce genre de capacité, moi aussi.

\- Silver m'a raconté que tu étais capable de lire les souvenirs des Pokemons, c'est vrai ? (Yellow hocha la tête, prise de court.) En fait, c'est un peu le même principe. Toi, tu canalyses ton aura pour lire celle des Pokemons, et donc pour lire leurs souvenirs, alors que moi, je dois l'envoyer dans mon environnement pour me déplacer. C'est ce que Lucario et Cornélia m'ont appris, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Si tu veux, je peux peut-être te montrer comment faire.

\- Tu pourrais ?"  
Ice reconnut qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver, car contrairement à elle, Yellow pouvait voir. Si elle avait pu apprendre si facilement, c'était parce que, de toutes manières, c'était la seule façon pour elle de sentir ce qui l'entourait. Mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Comme son "apprentie" lui demandait comment elle avait appris, elle se lança dans une explication qu'elle voulait aussi claire que possible. Pour sentir les auras de ce qui l'entourait, elle devait maintenir un calme parfait à l'intérieur de son esprit, de sorte que quand quelque chose bougeait à l' _extérieur_ , elle le sentait à l' _intérieur_. C'était comme devenir un pendule, attiré par la gravité de la terre, et qui tremble à chacun de ses frémissements. Ainsi, chaque bruit ou mouvement deviendrait une onde, imperceptible, qui ferait trembler l'aura-pendule. C'était étrange, parce qu'il était difficile de relier ces ondes à des phénomènes : Ice, par exemple, avait eu énormément de mal à garder son sang-froid alors que son aura frissonnait à chaque son et à chaque geste, parce qu'elle était incapable de _voir_ qui les effectuait et où. Mais après quelque temps d'adaptation, l'aura supplantait les autres sens et les rendait plus sensibles, au point qu'elle-même envoyait des ondes pour repérer son environnement.

Comment expliquer ?... Ice ne se repérait pas tant que ça grâce aux sons comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais cela suivait le même principe que pour les Nosferapti qui se repéraient dans leurs grottes avec les vibrations. L'aura d'Ice envoyait des vibrations qui, en se répercutant contre les corps et les autres auras, lui permettait de les visualiser et de les comprendre. Si elle était incapable de détailler les façades des bâtiments, elle savait qu'ils étaient là et pouvait les explorer par l'esprit. De même, si elle ne pouvait pas voir les gens qui lui parlait, elle pouvait se concentrer pour sentir leurs émotions et leur personnalité à travers leurs auras. Malheureusement, ce genre de capacité avait ses limites : quand la concentration d'Ice ou son sang-froid étaient brisés, elle était totalement perdue et désorientée. De même, dans un environnement instable, elle peinait à envoyer ou à recevoir les ondes nettement. Il y en avait tout simplement trop pour qu'elle les sente toutes venir à elle : trop d'eau, trop de sable qui bougeait autour d'elle, ça faisait littéralement tanguer son aura, au point qu'elle ne savait plus distinguer quoi que ce soit.

"C'est pour ça que je préfère les grottes, déclara Ice pour finir. Au moins, là, chaque onde d'aura que je reçois est nette. Et grâce aux miennes, je peux découvrir des chemins cachés dans les souterrains et voyager sans même avoir à me déplacer.

\- C'est vraiment génial, s'exclama Yellow, que son amie n'avait jamais vue si enthousiaste. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver aussi bien que toi, Ice, mais en tout cas, ça prouve bien à quel point tu es douée ! Peu de gens seraient capables de contrôler leurs propres esprits pour maîtriser un tel pouvoir !"  
Ice, très gênée, rougit et se massa la nuque d'une main. Elle n'avait jamais considéré ce talent comme un tel exploit, et ce n'était même pas un véritable don ; elle n'avait aucun mérite. Et pourtant, Yellow paraissait si impressionnée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir flattée. Elle commença à dire que c'était surtout Lucario, le génie, dans cette histoire, et pas elle, avant de s'interrompre. Red et Flame s'arrêtèrent aussi en remarquant que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient figées. Les yeux d'Ice brillaient comme jamais, et sa voix tremblait d'excitation quand elle leur lança à tous :

"Là-bas ! C'est quoi... ? Une ville ?... Cromlac'h ? Mais alors, c'est quoi...

\- Ice, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il y... Je crois que c'est une aura, mais... Elle n'envoit pas d'ondes, elle dort ! Il y a une aura incroyable à Cromlac'h !"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 25

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 34

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 20

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 22

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 12

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 11

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 40

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 26

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 34

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 11

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 9

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 11

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.


	21. Chapter 19 : Sommeil éternel

**Chapitre 19 : Sommeil éternel**

"Ice, ralentis ! Tu cours trop vite !"

Elle n'écouta pas l'appel de Red et ignora la surprise mêlée d'inquiétude qui émanait de Flame. Ils entrèrent dans Cromlac'h sous un ciel dégagé et calme, ponctué çà et là de nuages moutonneux, mais l'aveugle ne fit aucune halte, ignorant l'hôtel et le Centre Pokemon du sud de la ville. Elle poursuivit sa course, le souffle saccadé et les yeux grand ouverts, jusqu'au centre de la ville, et seulement là, elle s'immobilisa. Ses compagnons la rattrapèrent, essoufflés, et lui demandèrent chacun à leur tour ce qui l'avait prise pour partir comme ça sans rien expliquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour articuler une réponse, mais sa voix refusa de sortir, trop confuse et trop émerveillée par ce qu'elle sentait. Alors son ami d'enfance suivit son regard et se sentit lui aussi frappé d'étonnement. Au coeur de Cromlac'h, la ville des menhirs, se tenait un immense arbre, plus vieux et majestueux que n'importe quel autre. Aux yeux du garçon, le plus impressionnant, c'était sa stature ; mais pour la fille, ce qui était anormal, c'était cette aura endormie et pourtant d'une puissance inouie qui en émanait. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'envoyer des ondes pour la sentir : cette aura était époustouflante et elle semblait dominer toute la ville. L'aveugle s'étonnait même de ne pas l'avoir sentie plus tôt.

"Incroyable, murmurèrent les deux en choeur.

\- C'est un arbre ? lâcha Red, un peu surpris. C'est de ça que tu parlais, Ice ?"  
Elle se trouva incapable de répondre. Sa propre aura lui semblait soudainement écrasée par ce végétal, et ce sentiment était totalement nouveau pour elle. Certes, les plantes, comme les minéraux ou les corps en généraux, réagissaient aux ondes qu'elle émettait, mais pas comme ça. Seuls les Pokemons et les humains possédaient de telles auras. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tel spectacle. Et comme tout ce qui paraît impossible et insensé, cette vision l'inquiétait.

Flame parvint à la faire revenir à elle en posant sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter de frayeur, et lui proposa de se rendre au Centre Pokemon, histoire de faire une pause. Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était étonnement vague, perdu, et même son hochement de tête sembla étrange. L'aveugle se laissa guider jusqu'au Centre comme une poupée de chiffon : faible, sans volonté propre, et vidée de toute énergie. Elle profita de ce que ses amis parlaient avec l'infirmière Joëlle pour prendre son téléphone. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler Cornélia, quand elle repoussa cette idée. En définitive, c'était Lucario qui lisait les auras, pas sa dresseuse, et même lui n'avait pas besoin de se servir de son pouvoir constamment, vu qu'il se servait de ses yeux. Non, il ne servirait à rien de les appeler pour leur parler de ce qu'elle avait senti à cause de cette aura. Alors elle demanda des informations au sujet de la ville, mais les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient "menhirs" et "légendes", et il aurait été long et fastidieux d'étudier toutes les histoires liées à cet arbre centenaire.

"Hé, Ice."  
Elle sursauta à nouveau et fit volte-face. Flame. L'aveugle sentait sa préoccupation émaner de son aura, et fit un effort pour paraître calme. Il ne fut pas dupe la plus petite seconde.

"Ça va ? Tu avais l'air complètement terrorisée, face à cet arbre, tout à l'heure."  
Terrorisée ? Non, elle n'était pas terrorisée. Bouleversée, choquée et incrédule, oui. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur que cette aura lui inspirait, plutôt du respect. Elle secoua la tête, lasse, et assura :

"Ça va mieux, maintenant. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je sens un truc pareil. J'avais jamais senti un arbre... doté d'une aura. Surtout d'une aura aussi puissante. Désolée si je vous ai fait peur.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Je me suis renseigné auprès de l'infirmière Joëlle sur l'arbre de Cromlac'h. Selon la légende, il renfermerait l'âme d'un Pokemon légendaire.

\- D'un... Pokemon ?

\- Uh-huh. On ne peut pas le libérer de cette forme, mais son âme dort dans ce cocon de bois. C'est peut-être ce que tu as senti.

\- Ou-oui... Peut-être."  
En effet, ça concordait parfaitement. Un Pokemon légendaire devait avoir une aura immense ; même endormie ou prisonnière, elle devait avoir un impact sur ce qui l'entourait. Et pourtant, Ice ne pouvait cacher sa tension. Elle tremblait au fond de son coeur et ses mains trahissaient sa peur. Flame, toujours aussi attentif, les prit dans les siennes pour la rassurer. Il la conduisit à l'écart, pendant que Yellow appelait Crystal et que Red confiait ses Pokemons à l'infirmière. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent seuls, et il la fit s'assoeir dans un fauteuil. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal, et qui l'en aurait blâmée ? Ce qu'elle avait vu échappait à tous les autres, et elle ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer. Si encore il y avait eu un véritable Pokemon légendaire à la place de l'arbre, elle n'aurait pas autant paniqué. Mais le fait de sentir une telle puissance, au repos, ça l'avait impressionnée. Le plus étrange, dans tout ça, c'était avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà ressenti une aura similaire, un jour, mais où et quand, elle ne savait pas le dire.

Elle soupira, légèrement agacée, et chercha dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu voir ce spectacle, ou quoi que ce fût d'approchant, mais... rien. Le vide et l'obscurité l'accueillirent.

"Tss, ça m'énerve. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la première fois que je sens un truc comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à dire où.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton imagination ? Je pense que tu t'en souviendrais, si tu l'avais déjà vu. (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pensif.) Mais en même temps, tu étais amnésique, avant de vivre dans la Caverne Gelée. Peut-être que ça a un lien avec ton passé...

\- Oui... Mais en même temps, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai commencé à développer ma perception de l'aura que plus tard, ça voudrait donc dire que... quand je m'entrainais avec Cornélia ? (Elle secoua la tête brusquement.) Mais non, je... je m'en souviendrais..."  
Ice prit sa tête entre ses mains et pianota du bout des doigts sur ses tempes. Son ami soupira et la tira de ses pensées : il lui conseilla de se défouler un peu, de ne pas se torturer pour un arbre qui n'avait peut-être rien d'exceptionnel. Devinant ses intentions, elle leva la tête et se redressa. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord, et se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la sortie. Un peu d'entraînement leur ferait du bien, sans aucun doute.

Le groupe de Gold, Silver, Ruby et Saphir arriva peu de temps après celui des Holders de Kalos. Aucun de ses membres ne porta de réelle attention à l'arbre qui se tenait au milieu de la ville, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Centre Pokemon. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent leurs aînés qui discutaient. Les Holders bavardèrent joyeusement, car le groupe de Gold avait capturé un Brutalibré, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, la conversation prit une tournure plus tendue. N'y tenant plus, les garçons de Johto abandonnèrent leurs camarades pour retrouver leurs cadets, qui se battaient dans une route avoisinante. Yellow, en les voyant partir si vite, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à combien ils s'inquiétaient pour eux.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour retrouver les deux enfants qui entraînaient leurs Pokemons : Roussil, Croâporal, Soleil, Miss et les deux Psytigri donnaient ce qu'ils avaient de mieux pour améliorer la vivacité et la force de leurs coups. Leurs dresseurs eux-mêmes mettaient toute leur énergie à les encourager et à les aider, allant jusqu'à se battre avec eux. Evidemment, tous leurs autres Pokemons les avaient rejoint pour soutenir à la fois leurs dresseurs et leurs amis : Lavande, le Flabébé d'Ice, utilisait Aromathérapie pour soulager leur fatigue et détendre les plus nerveux. Les Holders de Johto les épièrent pendant quelques minutes, en retrait, et s'autorisèrent à ne pas intervenir. Gold glissa à son rival qu'aucun des deux enfants n'avait l'air mal en point, contrairement à ce que Red leur avait dit, mais le rouquin ne sembla pas convaincu. Il avait longtemps observé les expressions des deux nouveaux Holders, et il voyait bien que Flame respirait lourdement et qu'Ice développait des sortes de 'tics'. Ils avaient l'air épuisé.

Gold et Silver se dirigèrent vers eux pour leur conseiller de ralentir la cadence s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber de fatigue. Ice ne les sentit arriver qu'au moment où le garçon aux yeux dorés leur adressa la parole, ce qui ne leur échappa pas. Pourtant, ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle les salua et leur demanda comment s'était déroulé leur voyage. Ils en parlèrent un peu, en évitant de mentionner l'arbre de Cromlac'h ou ce que Red et Yellow leur avaient raconté, puis se joignirent à leur entraînement. Pendant qu'Ice donnait des indications à son Croâporal pour qu'il améliore la précision de son attaque Vibraqua, Flame remarqua que c'était sur elle que Lavande utilisait Aromathérapie ; pourtant, la jeune fille continuait à s'agiter nerveusement, de temps à autre, et de la sueur brillait sur son front. Il lui jeta un regard soucieux, la faisant se retourner vers lui. Comme à son habitude, elle refusa de reconnaître sa propre fatigue, et leva le pouce en sa direction.

Pourtant autour d'eux, leurs Pokemons s'affrontaient amicalement ou s'entraînaient en solo sous le regard attentif de leurs dresseurs. Dimoret et Ifa se battaient avec un certain acharnement, sans vouloir se blesser. Non loin de là, Hide et Tix les imitaient ; ils leur jetaient des regards pleins d'admiration, impressionnés par la résistance d'Ifa et le sang-froid de Dimoret. Ice et Silver aussi les regardaient, assis sur un rocher, pendant que la jeune fille récompensait Miss et Soleil.

"Vous vous êtes bien entraînés, maintenant reposez-vous, leur dit-elle en les laissant se blottir contre ses genoux. Au fait, Silver, tu ne penses pas qu'ils devraient faire une pause, eux aussi ? (Elle parlait de leurs Pokemons fétiches, qui continuaient à enchaîner coups, parades et attaques spéciales.) Ça fait un moment qu'ils se battent.

\- On ne dirait pas qu'ils essaient de se blesser, à mon avis. C'est comme s'ils jouaient à s'attaquer, répondit le garçon, alors on peut les laisser faire encore un peu.

\- Ouais... (Ice but une gorgée d'eau fraîche et chassa une goutte de sueur de son front. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les deux autres garçons.) Aha, regarde ! Gold a du mal à se débarasser de Trésor !

\- Papa Goooold, Trésor veut jouuuuer ! lança Silver à son rival pour le taquiner. (Gold lui jeta un regard noir avant de tomber à la renverse à cause du petit Pokemon, faisant éclater de rire les trois Holders. Quand Silver eût retrouvé son calme, il se tourna vers Ice et s'enquit.) Enfin... Ça va, toi ? Yellow et Red nous ont dit que tu avais paniqué, en arrivant en ville.

\- Ça va, ça va, t'en fais pas... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais, ça va..."  
Ice préférait ne plus y penser. Elle sentait toujours l'aura écrasante de l'arbre de Cromlac'h et se sentait presque dominée par elle ; elle était si immense que'elle cachait tout ce qui l'entourait, au point que l'aveugle sentait ses sens devenir moins aigus. C'était désagréable, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle préférait suivre le conseil de Flame : ne pas y penser, ne pas se torturer pour rien. Elle se rendait bien compte que cela affectait son comportement : depuis leur arrivée, elle était plus distraite, et plus nerveuse ; elle ne pouvait pas s'empècher de répéter de petits gestes inutiles, pour chasser une mèche de son front ou masser ses poignets. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ces mouvements : tout était involontaire.

"Sinon, le professeur ne vous a vraiment rien dit à propos du nouveau Holder qui va nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Absolument rien. Il a juste dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à Cromlac'h ce soir. Rien d'autre.

\- Tu as l'air de te méfier, constata l'aîné.

\- Bah, oui ! Je déteste qu'on me cache des choses, et Platane le fait de plus en plus souvent. Ça m'plaît pas."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Silver ébouriffa les cheveux de la fille pour la réconforter. Elle sursauta et maugréa quelque chose sur sa queue-de-cheval complètement ruinée, mais un grand sourire brillait sur son visage. Elle le remercia d'un regard avant d'enlever l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux. Pendant qu'elle se recoiffait selon un rituel précis et immuable, les deux autres dresseurs les rejoignirent, imités par le reste des Pokemons. Ils vérifièrent que tous les Pokemons étaient bien là, et les félicitèrent en distribuant des Macarons et autres friandises. Pendant qu'ils grignotaient et reprenaient des forces, leurs dresseurs aussi en profitèrent pour boire un peu d'eau et pour ranger les quelques baies que les Holders avaient trouvé. Puis ils renvoyèrent la plupart de leurs Pokemons dans leurs Balls, et rentrèrent à Cromlac'h. Seuls Dimoret, Ifa, Hélia et Trésor marchaient avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient en meilleure forme que les autres.

A peine arrivés au Centre Pokemon, ils tombèrent sur le reste des Holders, qui commençaient à se demander où ils étaient partis, d'autant plus qu'il se faisait déjà tard. Dia, parmi tant d'autres, avait déjà faim, et il valait mieux éviter de cercher un restaurant trop tard. Mais d'un autre côté, d'autres Holders lui rappelaient que Platane avait parlé de l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans la bande, et qu'ils devraient peut-ètre l'attendre au Centre Pokemon. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord, les quatre dresseurs qui s'étaient entraînés dur ce jour-là se dirigèrent vers l'Infirmière Joëlle pour confier leurs compagnons à ses bons soins. L'Infirmière, toujours aussi patiente et calme, s'occupa de chacun d'entre eux à tour de rôle, et rendit en peu de temps leurs Pokemons aux garçons de Johto.

Ces derniers rejoignirent les autres dehors, en assurant à leurs cadets qu'ils les attendraient.

Puis, alors qu'Ice et Flame patientaient encore pour récupérer les leurs, entra un garçon qui se dirigea sans attendre vers l'Infirmière. Un dresseur comme eux, visiblement, et qui voulait soigner ses Pokemons au plus vite. Les trois dresseurs se tenaient donc là, tout près du comptoir de l'Infirmière Joëlle, à attendre de recevoir ou de confier leurs Pokemons, dans un silence pesant. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Ice jeta un regard au dresseur. C'était étrange, son aura lui semblait familière. Elle fit un geste pour attirer l'attention de son ami, qui coula lui aussi un regard vers le garçon. Il était grand, plus que les deux Holders, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux foncés, d'une couleur indéfinissable comme celle des feuilles d'automne. Etonnamment, il lui paraissait familier, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi.

Le dresseur choisit ce moment pour les regarder du coin de l'oeil, et les trois se dévisagèrent avec incompréhension.

"Attends une minute, fit Ice tout d'un coup. Tu serais pas... le frère de Sol ?"  
Flame lâcha un grognement de surprise, avant de se souvenir. Effectivement ! ce garçon, ils l'avaient vu au Festival des Kimonos, à Illumis. De fait, le dresseur soupira, comme s'il cherchait à vider ses poumons, et s'exclama :  
"Mais oui ! Je savais que je vous connaissais ! Vous êtes les deux dresseurs d'Illumis, les protégés de Platane, pas vrai ? (Ils hochèrent la tête, parfaitement synchrones.)

\- Mais attends, ça veut dire..., commença Ice. C'est toi, le fameux dresseur que le professeur nous a dit d'attendre ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ice, Flame et leur nouveau compagnon de voyage Draco sortaient du Centre Pokemon. La jeune fille se chargea d'expliquer la situation au reste de la bande, qui attendait toujours sans savoir si le fameux dresseur de Platane arriverait un jour. Puis, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers un restaurant, et, une fois installés, ils rassemblèrent les pièces du puzzle. Il fallut expliquer aux Holders les circonstances de leur rencontre, qui était Sol, etc. Les Holders souhaitèrent donc la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, et l'assomèrent de questions jusqu'à ce que l'aveugle leur fasse baisser d'un ton, parce qu'elle ne s'entendait plus réfléchir.

"Donc, fit Flame quand le silence fut revenu, comment ça se fait que Platane t'aie demandé de nous rejoindre en plein voyage ?

\- En réalité, je ne sais pas trop, avoua Draco en haussant les épaules. En fait, après le Festival des Kimonos, ma soeur Sol n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous deux. Et un soir, on regardait la télé et on est tombé sur un combat entre la championne d'Arène de Neuvartault et une fille, et là elle a commencé à hurler dans tout le salon que c'était la fille du Festival ! Le lendemain, pour lui faire plaisir, je me suis rendu aux éditions d'Illumis pour demander qui était la fameuse dresseuse qui avait battu Violette, et on m'a envoyé auprès du professeur Platane.

\- Ice, tu es célèbre, dis donc, commenta Gold en riant. (Il croisa le regard menaçant de la fille et se tut.) Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

\- Bref, j'ai parlé avec Platane pendant un moment et il m'a dit que vous tous étiez déjà reparti en voyage, mais que je pourrais peut-être vous rattraper. Et là, un autre professeur a parlé de me faire rejoindre votre groupe et... Bah, me voilà !

\- En d'autres termes, comprit Flame, tu t'es fait avoir par Platane et ses discours tordus, hein ? (L'autre hésita avant d'acquiescer. Le neveu du professeur et sa fille adoptive soupirèrent.) Bienvenue au club.

\- Sol m'avait dit que ses parents étaient des scientifiques, si je me souviens bien. Peut-être que Platane les connaissait déjà ? marmonna Ice, pour elle-même. Bon, en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête.

\- Enfin, 'voir'..., gromella Gold, en masquant un ricanement. (Cette fois, il se prit un coup de pied sous la table et couina de douleur. Ice eut un sourire satisfait.)

\- D'ailleurs, comment va Sol ? poursuivit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- En pleine forme, comme toujours. Heureusement, les fumées de l'incendie n'ont pas eu trop d'effet sur elle et elle n'a pas besoin de suivi médical particulier. Plus de peur que de mal. Par contre, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi depuis le Festival. Elle répétait sans arrêt qu'elle voulait devenir une dresseuse aussi forte que la fille aux yeux tout blancs ! (Ice sourit à cette image, en buvant un peu d'eau.) Ça me fait penser, elle t'a écrit une lettre, et... sur le coup, ça ne m'avait pas choqué mais maintenant, je me dis que...

\- Ouais, j'sais pas lire. Bah, Flame, tu pourras me la lire, dis ?

\- Pas de problème. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, Draco, c'est vrai ce qu'elle disait ? Que tu voulais devenir un Maître du type Dragon ?

\- Oh ça ? Bien sûr ! Comme mes parents sont scientifiques, j'ai grandi entouré de Pokemons, et pour moi, les Pokemons de type Dragon sont les plus impressionnants. En plus, ils n'ont presque aucune faiblesse, en dehors des types Fée et Dragon...

\- Halte là, petit, intervint Ice. Le type Glace aussi est efficace face au type Dragon.

\- Et tu parles à une experte, complèta Flame en riant. Ice est incollable en ce qui concerne le type Glace.

\- C'est notre petite Princesse des glaces, ajouta Blue en étreignant la jeune aveugle. Et Flame est plus le genre tout feu tout flamme, puisqu'on parle de types !

\- Eh bien, c'est intéressant, souffla Draco en souriant à son tour. J'ai l'impression que je vais en apprendre beaucoup, grâce à vous."

Le dîner se déroula sans accrocs par la suite -c'est-à-dire qu'Ice ne ressentit plus la nécessité de frapper les jambes de Gold, et que ce dernier évita les blagues douteuses sur les yeux d'Ice ou sur sa nouvelle célébrité. La plupart des Holders questionnèrent Draco, par exemple au sujet de ses Pokemons ou de sa ville natale. Ils apprirent donc que le grand dresseur était originaire de Mozheim, une petite ville de l'est qu'Ice avait visité avec Platane il y a quelques années. Quant à ses Pokemons, il promit de les leur présenter une fois dehors, mais il leur eplica que Platane lui avait confié un Marisson, qui avait depuis évolué en Boguérisse, et qu'il voyageait avec son fidèle Diamat et un Monorpale qu'il avait capturé quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'un voyage à Fort-Vanitas. Malgré tout, il avait aussi, chez lui à Mozheim, un Draco et un Altaria dont il s'était occupé avec ses parents. A ce moment-là, Ice entendit Saphir et Ruby bavarder dans leur coin sur la force et la beauté du Pokemon Altaria, ce qui la fit soupirer.

Une fois repus, les Holders quittèrent le restaurant et se promenèrent en ville pour profiter de ce petit moment de repos. Malgré la reticence d'Ice, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand arbre, et elle dut rester en retrait, un peu effrayée. Comme promis, Draco leur présenta ses Pokemons, et le Roussil de Flame et le Croâporal d'Ice saluèrent leur vieil ami Boguérisse. L'ambiance était agréable : Gold et Silver se chamaillaient, Blue parlait à Green qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas marmonner 'enquiquineuse', etc. Ice enseignait à Yellow comment sentir les auras, assises à un banc non loin de l'arbre, pendant que l'aveugle suivait Flame du regard. Le garçon suivait Red et Pearl, qui observaient l'arbre et les Pokemons qui pouvaient s'y cacher. Tout paraissait calme et sans danger. Yellow commençait même à sentir les ondes d'aura troubler la sienne. Et puis, à un moment donné, quand Ice ne regardait pas, le noir se fit et une vague fit basculer son aura.

Elle reprit connaissance à terre, dans le noir total. La voix de Yellow, inquiète, appelait son nom, et plusieurs séries de bruits de pas s'approchaient. Pourtant, Ice ne pouvait pas dire qui courrait vers elle, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait sentir l'aura de son aînée penchée vers elle. Elle était dans le noir, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les auras comme avant. Comme tout le monde se rapprochait, en pensant qu'elle avait fait un malaise, elle fit mine d'aller bien, d'avoir juste un peu le tournis ; mais Yellow et Flame remarquèrent qu'elle sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, et le garçon finit par agiter sa main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction. Elle ne remarqua même pas le mouvement. Alors il s'exclama :

"Ice ! tu ne me vois pas ?"

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Ses grands yeux semblaient éteints, vitreux. Elle murmura un faible 'non', avant de demander avec un peu plus de détermination qu'il lui fallait du calme pour retrouver ses sens. Yellow comprit et fit de son mieux pour expliquer ce que l'aveugle lui avait dit sur la perception de l'aura, plus tôt dans la journée. Pendant qu'elle se concentrait, Ice l'entendit dire à Blue qu'elle aussi avait senti quelque chose de bizarre pendant qu'elle essayait de contrôler l'aura. Comme un raz-de-marée qui lui avait fait perdre de vue sa propre aura.

Avec un tremblement, Ice songea qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour faire le vide dans son esprit, pour retrouver son calme. Elle sentit le vent souffler dans l'herbe, hululer dans les rues et faire trembler les girouettes. Elle sentit le sol froid et sa mosaïque de pavés irréguliers. Pourtant, c'était horriblement dur de relier les vibrations qu'émettaient toutes ces petites choses, parce qu'il y avait toujours ce raz-de-marée d'aura qui la bousculait. La douleur était presque physique ; Ice devait fermer les yeux péniblement et serrer les dents pour résister. D'où venait cette vague effrayante ? De devant elle. L'arbre, encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait du changement. Elle aurait parié qu'elle l'avait senti... bouger. Et pourtant, non, les autres ne remarquaient rien.

Le processus fut long et pénible, harassant, mais Ice parvint à retrouver la vue. Elle était exténuée, après les efforts que son aura avait du fournir pour résister à cette du végétal. Quand elle soupira pour dire aux autres, toujours à côté d'elle, que c'était bon, qu'elle les sentait, Flame soupira de soulagement et l'aida à se lever. Le contact de ses mains envoya de nouvelles ondes, plus familières, à tout son corps, et elle grimaça une sorte de sourire pour le remercier. Certains Holders, visiblement fatigués par leur longue journée, décidèrent de rentrer à l'Hôtel où ils avaient réservé des chambres. Parmi eux, Ice, Flame, Draco et Yellow en autre. La _Healer_ marchait en tenant le bras gauche d'Ice, par peur de la voir s'évanouir à nouveau, tandis que Flame la soutenait par l'autre bras. Draco, quant à lui, observait ce spectacle avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement ; il n'avait jamais entendu parler des auras auparavant, et ce qu'il venait de voir était pour le moins étrange.

"Ça va aller ? demanda Flame avant de laisser les deux jeunes filles dans leur chambre.

\- Mais oui, le rassura Ice. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'était que temporaire. Je te vois aussi bien que d'habitude, maintenant."  
Il lui fit promettre de venir le lui dire si elle avait un problème, et elle promit. Elle trouvait qu'il éxagérait, mais, en un sens, il avait raison : c'était la première fois qu'elle s'évanouissait et perdait la vue aussi brusquement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui répéter que tout allait bien, et il finit par lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Puis Ice referma la porte et, comme Yellow s'était déjà changée pour enfiler son pyjama, elle l'imita. La Holder lui demanda si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, avant son malaise, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en se débarassant de ses chaussures. Elle essayait de se remémorer les dernières images qu'elle avait vues, mais à chaque fois, la vague d'aura semblait venir de nulle part. Alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe de chambre, elle entendit Yellow lâcher un bruit de surprise, et dire :

"Ice ! qu'est-ce que c'est, sur ton bras ? Tu as des marques rouges partout !"  
Ice leva le bras en question et ne sentit rien, à part une très légère sensation de picotement qu'elle avait associée à la différence de température entre le restaurant et l'extérieur jusque là. Yellow la fit se lever, et l'examina : elle avait des marques rouges sur le bras droit, mais aussi dans le dos et la taille.

"Mais bon sang... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 29

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 23

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 25

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 15

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 15

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 42

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 29

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 14

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 12

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 15

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 30

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 24

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 15

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	22. Chapter 20 : Embuscade et rencontres ina

**Wow. Chapitre 20. Wow. J'avais pas réalisé. Ça fait... beaucoup de chapitres. *j'en perds tout mon latin***

 **Chapitre 20 : Embuscade et rencontres inattendues**

Draco était un garçon responsable et d'un naturel à la fois patient et délicat. Quand sa petite soeur Sol était née, il avait pris très à coeur de s'occuper d'elle et de la protéger. D'autant plus que la fillette était casse-cou, elle cherchait l'aventure partout et laissait à son aîné le soin de se rendre fou d'inquiétude. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que, le lendemain de son arrivée à Cromlac'h où il avait rejoint les Holders, il salua Ice et lui demanda comment elle allait. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, avec son Farfuret, et lui rendit son salut avec un petit sourire. Les rougeurs que Yellow avait remarqué la veille avaient disparu, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux jeunes filles. Elles en avaient conclu à une légère irritation cutanée sans importance. Le garçon s'étonna de la trouver si peu vêtue, alors que lui, qui venait des régions les plus froides de Kalos, tremblait dans son manteau. D'abord, elle fut un peu surprise, elle aussi, lorsqu'il lui demanda, l'air inquiet, si elle n'avait pas froid, puis elle se souvint qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu parler de sa résistance aux températures négatives. Alors, elle lui fit un bref résumé de son enfance entre la Caverne Gelée et La Frescale, sans cacher son amusement à chaque fois qu'il lâchait un faible 'hein ?' ou 'ouaaah' d'ébahissement. Par la même occasion, cela lui permit de lever le voile sur un bout de la vie de Flame et sur la nature du lien qui les unissait à Platane, et Draco n'en perdit pas une miette.

Puis, lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour réveiller leurs camarades endormis, le garçon reçut un appel de sa famille et Ice lui fit signe de répondre, pendant qu'elle allait tirer les autres de leur sommeil. Il apprit plus tard que l'aveugle avait des méthodes assez brutales pour secouer les Holders, et promit à Pearl et Emerald de ne plus jamais la laisser faire. Dans tous les cas, ce matin-là, il la laissa disparaître à l'étage, en direction des chambres, pendant qu'il répondait. La voix de sa mère, suivie de celle de Sol, résonnèrent à l'autre bout du fil. Sa mère, plus tranquille, lui demandait si son voyage se passait bien, s'il n'avait pas croisé trop de difficultés aux alentours de Roche-sur-Cliffe. Il la rassura, et lui parla aussi des Holders, en répétant qu'ils avaient l'air sympathique et qu'il s'entendait bien avec Ice et Flame. La voix de Sol intervint à ce moment-là, en le harcelant de questions sur son voyage, ses Pokemons, et évidemment, sur la fille aux yeux blancs d'Illumis. Il soupira en l'imaginant chez eux, trépignant partout en tenant le combiné tout près de son visage alors qu'elle criait.

"Sol, du calme ! disait leur père, dont la voix ne parvenait que sous la forme d'un ordre étouffé.

\- Attention avec le téléphone ! reprit la mère de famille."

Draco réussit à la calmer en disant qu'Ice allait bien, sans parler de son malaise de la veille ou des cicatrices de son dos qu'il avait aperçues pendant le dîner. La fillette demanda s'il lui avait transmis sa lettre, et le garçon grimaça en remarquant qu'il avait oublié. Pour rattraper son erreur, il explica à sa petite soeur que la jeune fille était aveugle, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas lire son message. La fillette sembla déçue, mais son frère lui proposa de lui parler directement quand elle serait revenue. De ce fait, un peu plus tard, quand Ice redescendit dans le hall accompagnée de Yellow et Platinum, il lui passa son téléphone et la laissa parler à sa grande _fan_. Les deux autres jeunes filles le saluèrent et demandèrent comment allait sa famille. Il leur parla un peu de ses parents, et Platinum déclara après quelques minutes de réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas vu les siens depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle aimerait bien les appeler bientôt. Ce devait aussi être le cas de la plupart des Holders.

Pendant que Draco parlait avec ses aînées, un autre Holder descendit les marches et les repéra. Blue les rejoignit donc avec son énergie habituelle, sans manquer de saluer Ice avec un grand geste de la main, que l'aveugle lui rendit sans un mot.

"Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien parce qu'aujourd'ui promet d'être un grand jour !

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Platinum, légèrement surprise.

\- Mais oui ! vous ne savez pas ? On doit rejoindre la ville de cette championne d'Arène, là ! Celle qui avait un Lucario, le mentor d'Ice !

\- Tu veux parler de Cornélia ?

\- Ice a été entraînée par une championne d'Arène ? s'étonna le garçon."

La principale intéressée intervint à ce moment-là, et elle lui explica en quoi l'aide de Cornélia et Lucario lui avait été si précieuse tout en lui rendant son téléphone. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse que le peu de fois qu'il l'avait vue quand elle parlait de la championne de type Combat. Son regard brillait de fierté et d'excitation, et il se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé des yeux aveugles briller de la sorte. Ils brillèrent de malice, ensuite, lorsqu'il lui demanda ce que sa soeur avait voulu lui dire, et elle se contenta de répondre que 'c'était un secret'. En temps normal, il aurait insisté, mais comme les Holders ommençaient à se réunir, il n'eut plus l'occasion de l'interroger et dut laisser tomber.

Quand Flame descendit les marches, en se frottant les yeux comme s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Ice se précipita à sa rencontre pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre. Le neveu de Platane ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris en entendant son amie l'appeler, et il soupira. Puis, en la prenant par les épaules, il dit :

"Plus jamais ça, Ice, plus jamais ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Ice avec un sourire hypocrite. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- _Huuuh..._ Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, pitié ! supplia-t-il en joignant les mains."  
Ice sourit d'un air satisfait et gloussa qu'elle laisserait à d'autres le soin de les réveiller. Flame leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire et la souleva du sol pour exprimer sa joie -et aussi pour la punir de l'avoir tiré du lit aussi brutalement. L'effet était réussi : Ice s'accrocha à lui comme à un point d'ancrage, en couinant comme un Rattata, provoquant l'hilarité de leurs amis. Puis elle lui asséna un coup sur le sommet du crâne, sans y mettre beaucoup de force, et il fit mine de tomber à la renverse, ce qui la fit crier de frayeur à nouveau. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et il retrouva son sens de l'équilibre avant de la poser par terre, sans pouvoir se défaire du regard assassin qu'elle lui jeta. Draco l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sur Flame qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Gold, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle entendait. L'instant suivant, son Funécire Follet apparut, réclamant des Macarons, bientôt suivi par Miss et Lavande, et la jeune fille dut oublier la farce de son meilleur ami pour les faire patienter avant le petit-déjeuner.

Il était presque onze heures du matin lorsque la joyeuse compagnie se remit en marche. D'après Ice, le chemin entre Cromlac'h et la Grotte Etincelante, qui séparait la ville des menhirs de celle de Cornélia, était court, mais pénible à cause des rochers irréguliers et de la végétation désordonnée, mais cela ne relevait pas non plus du défi sportif. D'abord, ils eurent un peu de mal à escalader certains rochers à cause de la rosée froide qui les couvrait, mais à mesure que la végétation se faisait plus rare, ils réussirent à grimper plus aisément, en évitant les ronces et les branches mortes sur lesquelles ils croyaient pouvoir s'appuyer. Leurs Pokemons étaient plus habiles, pour la plupart, sans même mentionner les Pokemons qui se servaient de leur talent de lévitation pour éviter tous les obstacles. Draco remarqua par exemple Ifa et Dimoret qui sautaient de rochers en rochers, tâtant le terrain pour être sûrs que leurs dresseurs ne risquaient rien. Il remarqua aussi qu'Ice, malgré sa cécité, s'en sortait étonnamment bien : c'était même elle qui guidait les Holders en visualisant l'entrée de la grotte et le chemin qui les y conduirairait.

"On l'a fait ! lança Saphir une fois qu'ils trouvèrent ladite entrée. Piouu, c'était pas mal, comme exercice !

\- Le chemin était un peu tortueux, mais en définitive, il n'y avait pas tant d'escalade, commenta Red.

\- Maintenant, c'est parti pour Yantreiz ! lança Blue en s'enfonçant dans la grotte sans les attendre."  
Flame la suivait lorsqu'il aperçut Ice, restée immobile derrière lui.

"Ice ? Un problème ?

\- Ah ! non, rien. J'ai cru voir quelque chose, mais ça devait être mon imagination !"

Et elle le suivit dans les profondeurs de la Grotte Etincelante, convaincue que le mouvement qu'elle avait senti était lié au vent ou à un Nidoran sauvage.

Ice ne réalisa l'étendue de son erreur que lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Au début, tout avait paru normal, mais très vite, la situation avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait senti de nombreuses auras s'approcher de toutes les directions. Il y en avait trop, ce ne pouvaient pas être que des dresseurs et leurs Pokemons. Alors elle avait alerté Flame et les autres, sans vraiment savoir sous quelle forme le danger se manifesterait. Et puis, des tas d'hommes et de femmes avec leurs Pokemons avaient fait leur entrée sans prévenir, bloquant par la même occasion toutes les issues. Flame avait attiré son amie près de lui, en regardant partout sans comprendre. La jeune fille avait senti ses aînés se tendre, notamment ceux de Kanto et Johto. Ils comprirent tous au même moment.

 _On est pris au piège._

"Ça fait une sacrée petite bande que vous vous êtes trouvée, les morveux, lança une voix mielleuse.

\- Encore toi ?! cracha Silver en jetant un regard torve à la jeune fille qui venait de leur parler. Karen !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! reprit Blue, tout aussi énervée.

\- Hu-huh, vous ne changerez donc jamais ! ricana cette fois un garçon, que Silver appela Will. A votre avis, à quoi ça ressemble ? Je vous donne dans le mille ! C'est une... embuscade !

\- Il est vraiment stupide ou il veut faire le clown ? se moqua Gold en regardant son accoutrement ridicule. Ôte-toi de notre chemin, abruti !

\- Fais-moi bouger. Nostenfer, Ultrason !"

L?écho de l'attaque de son Pokemon se répercuta aux murs de la grotte, provoquant un son atroce, qui obligea Ice à se boucher les oreilles de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, c'était insupportable, et ses amis étaient dans la même situation, visiblement : certains étaient tombés à genoux, d'autres hurlaient à l'étrange bonhomme d'arrêter. Cependant, lui et ses acolytes semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à les regarder, et les victimes comprirent qu'ils devaient porter des casques ou des appareils similaires pour supporter une telle horreur. Quand enfin Nostenfer arrêta son hurlement suraigu, les Holders étaient tous à terre, épuisés physiquement et psycologiquement, et leurs têtes les faisaient souffrir comme si un Brouhabam continuait à hurler dans leur crâne. Leurs Pokemons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état : ceux qui étaient avec leurs dresseurs étaient affaiblis par Ultrason, et ceux qui étaient restés dans leurs PokeBalls ne pouvaient pas réagir sous peine de provoquer une nouvelle attaque de leurs adversaires. Ils étaient coincés.

Leurs adversaires avaient visiblement prévu les effets de cette attaque, mais il en fallait plus pour immobiliser leurs victimes. Ils avaient beau être tombés, ils pouvaient encore se battre à genoux. Flame fut le premier à répliquer, en ordonnant à son Roussil d'attaquer Nostenfer avec Feu Ensorcelé. La fille, Karen, voulut répliquer pour soutenir Will, mais Ice s'interposa et Follet fit tomber la dresseuse adversaire dans une illusion. Très vite, les autres Holders prirent la relève et affrontèrent les nombreux sbires qui les entouraient. Autour d'eux, de nombreuses attaques fusaient, mais ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à résister. Le Diamat de Draco s'avéra être redoutable, avec ses deux têtes qui frappaient ou mordaient en cadence, et les illusions de Follet ne laissaient pas de repis à Karen et Will.

Pourtant, la situation se renversa à nouveau, avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel adversaire.

"Eh bien, quel spectacle désolant..."  
Une attaque de type Poison, peut-être Dard Venin, tomba du plafond de la grotte et s'abattit sur les Pokemons et leurs dresseurs. Ice en sentit plusieurs se planter dans sa jambe et son épaule, elle entendit Flame gémir à côté d'elle. Ils entendirent leurs aînés crier leurs noms, paniqués, et une voix reprit :

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes plus disposés à nous écouter, peut-être que l'on pourra avoir une conversation dans le calme."  
Un homme rejoignit Will et Karen, accompagné d'un Migalos, pendant qu'Ifa et Follet retrouvaient leur dresseuse affaiblie. Il portait des lunettes et ses vêtements avaient une certaine élégance, mais son aura était complètement froide et impénétrable. Il venait d'empoisonner deux enfants comme s'il s'agissait d'exploser des ballons dans une fête forraine.

"Ice ! Flame ! Vous allez bien ? Vous m'entendez ? demandait la voix de Blue, paniquée."  
Draco et Pearl soutenaient Flame, qui respirait lourdement, alors qu'Ice essayait de se redresser en s'appuyant sur Gold. Elle entendit Yellow dire que les vêtements épais de Flame avaient arrêter la plupart des dards empoisonnés, mais qu'il en avait reçu deux dans le cou. La jeune fille voulut appeler son ami pour vérifier s'il allait bien, mais sa gorge était sèche. Elle sentait des tremblements, mais ne pouvait pas dire s'ils venaient d'elle ou de Gold, qu'elle entendait jurer dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! accusa Crystal. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Peu de chose, dit l'homme mystérieux. (Il détailla du regard les visages pâles des deux empoisonnés, avant de faire de même pour les Holders qui les entouraient.) Ma requête est on ne peut plus simple. Si vous obéissez, je vous donnerai l'antidote qui peut soigner ces enfants. Autrement... eh bien, ils finiront bien par mourir."  
Ice sentit son coeur manquer un battement à cette constatation si froide et inexpressive. Ses mouvements étaient lents et maladroits, et plus son coeur battait, plus elle sentait que son sang s'imprégnait du poison de Migalos. Sa jambe et son bras droits étaient totalement ankylosés, et pourtant, cela ne faisait pas deux minutes que l'attaque Dard Venin l'avait touchée. L'aveugle sentit ses amis se crisper, et leurs regards se tourner vers elle et Flame comme pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. La respiration de Flame était faible et irrégulière, mais Crystal essayait de ralentir le poison grâce aux spores de son Parasect.

"Je... je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ce poison, murmura-t-elle, paniquée. On ne peut rien faire, ça risque d'aggraver les choses pour eux.

\- Tch... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! demanda Silver d'une voix vibrante de colère.

\- C'est simple. En échange de l'antidote, nous demandons des... 'otages'. Plus spécifiquement, nous vous voulons, vous deux, les Enfants Masqués, Silver et Blue."  
Un silence de mort retomba, ponctué par les respirations pénibles des deux enfants et par les grognements menaçants de certains Pokemons. Ice entendit Crystal dire que Flame commençait à perdre conscience, mais sa voix était étouffée par une fatigue qui enveloppait l'aveugle comme une couverture. Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais sentir Gold se crisper et protester sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Puis, les auras de Silver et Blue s'écartèrent des autres Holders, faisant trembler de peur leur cadette. Elle avait un mal fou à se maintenir consciente, mais voulut protester lorsque quelqu'un la fit avaler un liquide au goût inconnu. Au goût tellement écoeurant qu'elle avait envie de vomir, mais elle ne put que tousser et obliger son corps à réagir.

D'autres quintes de toux lui répondirent, et elle reconnut la voix de Flame qui maugréait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit rassurée, mais elle remarqua tout de même les auras de Blue et Silver, aux mains de leurs assaillants. D'autres mots furent articulés ; elle entendit des mots comme 'attendez', 'vie', 'aucun mal', mais son ouïe était encore trop faible pour trouver un lien entre ces sons. En revanche, elle sentit la multitude d'auras se disperser et disparaître, emportant Silver et Blue au loin.

"Les enfoirés !"

Gold se leva furieusement en laissant le corps encore engourdi d'Ice entre les mains du trio de Hoenn. La fillette reprenait peu à peu conscience, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas aussi rapidement que de coutume, donnant l'impression qu'elle dormait. Le seul fait d'ouvrir les yeux constituait un effort. Un peu plus loin, la respiration de Flame avait retrouvé un rythme plus régulier, et il arrivait à bouger les membres, mais pas au point de se relever ou de parler. Le poison de Migalos était plus puissant que tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. S'ils n'avaient pas été blessés, le garçon aux yeux dorés n'aurait jamais laissé son rival et son aînée partir. En fait, il avait protesté jusqu'au bout, en pensant qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Mais Silver et Blue n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. L'état des deux enfants était trop grave pour qu'ils prennent le risque de les mettre en danger. Peut-être que s'ils avaient attendus plus longtemps, les dégâts auraient été irréversibles...

Maintenant, le garçon n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver ses deux amis kidnappés. Mais que faire d'Ice et Flame ? Ils ne pouvaient pas courir, ni même marcher, et les laisser seuls était trop dangereux.

"On doit les récupérer avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent !

\- Gold ! Attends ! l'arrêta Crystal. Ces types ne plaisantent pas, tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ice et à Flame. Si tu te lances sans réfléchir, il pourrait...

\- Mais ils vont emmener Silver et Blue Arceus sait où !

\- Il a raison, admit à contrecoeur Green. Plus on attend, plus on a de chances de perdre leurs traces. Mais ils ne sont pas en état de bouger. (Green se tut pendant une seconde avant de dire.) Draco, Yellow et Ruby, vous restez ici. Ruby, précisa-t-il, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te battre, mais en cas de besoin, je compte sur toi pour les protéger, vu ? (Ruby hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer.) Les autres, on y va !"  
Le coordinateur regarda les Holders partir ; Saphir et Emerald se tournèrent pour lui jeter un regard, et il leur demanda en silence d'être prudents. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent disparus dans un couloir de la grotte, il se concentra sur les deux blessés. Flame arrivait à se redresser, et massait son cou là où les dards empoisonnés l'avaient frappé, mais Draco devait le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en arrière ou en avant. Quant à Ice, elle s'aidait de sa main gauche encore saine et forte pour se relever, mais sa jambe et son bras droit pendaient mollement. Elle essayait visiblement de dire quelque chose, et Yellow se pencha vers elle pour essayer de comprendre :

"Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont revenir bientôt ! dit la Healer au bout d'un moment, visiblement pour rassurer la fillette. (Ice essaya de parler à nouveau, mais fut interrompue par une quinte de toux.) Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Flame...

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas..., mentit à nouveau la jeune fille avant de s'addresser à Ruby. Le poison continue à courir dans leurs veines. On dirait que l'antidote fait effet, mais pour le moment, ils sont encore très affaiblis.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour les aider à guérir ? demanda Draco, en regardant les visages livides de ses compatriotes."

Yellow secoua la tête, malheureuse. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Lavande se servit d'Aromatérapie, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, car même si elle ne pouvait pas soigner un empoisonnement chez un être humain, son attaque aidait à apaiser les deux blessés. Ensuite, Roussil aida Flame à se mettre debout avec l'aide des dresseurs, pendant qu'Ifa se servit de Poing Glace sur les blessures de sa dresseuse. Draco la regarda faire, entre fascintation et effroi, mais Yellow le calma en expliquant :

"Ice résiste au froid, ça ne lui fera rien. Par contre, grâce au froid généré par Vent Glace, elle endort ses propres terminaisons nerveuses et ne sent plus de douleur."  
Effectivement, l'aveugle remercia son Pokemon et parvint à se lever tout à fait grâce à Ruby. Sa jambe tremblait sous le poids de son corps, mais elle était suffisamment stable pour se tenir debout et même pour marcher, tant que ce n'était pas trop vite. Les Holders se mirent d'accord pour sortir de la grotte le plus vite possible et pour contacter leurs amis une fois dehors. Flame passa son bras autour des épaules de Ruby pour ne pas tituber, tandis que son amie s'aggrippait au bras de Draco et à l'épaule de Yellow. Cette dernière les observa avec attention lorsqu'ils se mirent à bouger, afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et que leurs corps supportaient le poison. Les yeux du garçon brillaient de détermination et d'une volonté de fer, tandis que la fille avançait sans même faire attention à sa jambe engourdie, visiblement décidée à sortir.

Ce fut à ce moment que la terre se mit à trembler autour d'eux. Les stalactites se mirent à trembler, et une pierre tomba et s'écrasa contre le sol près d'eux. Les Holders se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, effrayés. Pendant quelques secondes, le calme revint, mais les secousses sismiques reprirent de plus belle et Ice tomba par terre, déséquilibrée, tandis qu'Ifa se blottissait contre elle. De nouveaux rochers s'écrasèrent autour d'eux et les autres se mirent à crier de terreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ils étaient prisonniers...

"Ruby !"

Yellow cria en voyant le sol aux pieds des garçons se disloquer comme du papier qui se déchire, avant de remarquer qu'il en allait de même partout. Ils allaient tomber. Cette soudaine réalisation glaça le sang d'Ice ; le sol vibrait sous elle, et elle vit le monde autour d'elle tomber. Un bruit sec et funeste venu d'en haut la fit lever la tête, et elle sentit une voûte rocheuse tomber. L'aveugle eut à peine le temps de crier que le plafond de la grotte s'émietta entre elle et Flame, fragilisant un peu plus le sol. Puis ce fut la chute et le noir et la peur.

"NOOON !"

Blue avait encore la main levée en direction de la grotte, ou plutôt de ce qui en restait. L'attaque Séisme avait fait s'effondrer la caverne, ou du moins une partie, rendant impossible toute entrée ou sortie. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus se laissa tomber sur les genoux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche ; mais un cri suraigu se fit entendre malgré tout. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en secouant la tête, refusant d'y croire. Ils étaient encore à l'intérieur... Non, ils étaient peut-être déjà sortis, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devaient être blessés... Non, non, ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais pas une certitude, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devaient être vivants, sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais plus elle regardait le spectacle terrifiant qui s'offrait à sa vue, plus ce furent d'autres images qui s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Yellow, sa plus lointaine amie, timide et pourtant tellement déterminée, douce et rassurante. Ruby, le coordinateur avec qui elle partageait son goût pour l'esthétique et la malice. Draco, à peine arrivé, et pourtant, elle l'appréciait déjà. Flame, le petit chevalier servant au grand coeur, tellement adorable et poli que c'en était presque un trésor. Ice, sa petite soeur si fragile et forte, le petit rayon de soleil de la bande. Et ils étaient tous dans cette caverne en ruines...

La main de Green se posa sur son épaule et elle croisa son regard en relevant la tête. Il serrait les dents et ses yeux trahissaient un mélange de désespoir et de peur. Visiblement, il pensait aux mêmes choses qu'elle. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, pour que les autres ne s'affollent pas davantage. Le garçon aidait son amie à se relever et la laissa pleurer en la serrant contre lui.

"Ça va aller... On va les retrouver. Je te promets qu'on va les retrouver."

Blue enfouit son visage mouillé de larmes salées dans sa chemise avant d'entendre un gémissement étouffé derrière lui. Emerald secouait une Saphir paniquée et sanglotante en répétant d'une voix brisée par la peur que Ruby allait bien, qu'il était plus résistant qu'elle ne le pensait... Mais on voyait bien à son expression qu'il était aussi désemparé et pessimiste qu'elle. Un peu plus loin, c'était Red qui tremblait comme une feuille et Crystal qui pleurait en pensant qu'elle avait abandonné les autres Holders dans cette caverne. Le trio de Sinnoh se précipitait déjà vers les décombres pour voir s'il n'existait pas un chemin encore intact, n'importe quoi qui les aiderait à retrouver leurs amis. Mais c'était inutile, Blue le sentait : leurs amis étaient prisonniers de ces décombres. Et tout ça, à cause d'une attaque Séisme, à cause de l'attaque Séisme qui avait permis à elle et Silver d'échapper à leurs ravisseurs.

L'attaque Séisme des Pokemons de Giovanni.

"C'est horrible... Ils doivent être morts de peur, là dedans..., murmura Platinum.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! s'alarma Diamond en regardant ses camarades tétanisés autour d'eux.

\- On doit garder notre sang-froid. Diamond, tu appeles les professeurs et les autorités de la région. Maintenant, ordonna la fille. Pearl...

\- Moi et mes Pokemons, on va chercher des sorties éventuelles ! la précéda le garçon avant de partir en courant avec son Simiabraz."  
Puis Platinum se tourna vers les autres Holders et se dirigea vers Gold. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui, trop accablé par la situation.

"Gold ! S'il-te-plaît, il faut que tout le monde se mette au travail. Les autres sont là dedans, on peut sûrement les sauver, mais pour ça...

\- Il faut qu'on se magne, compléta-t-il en se réveillant enfin. (Il se redressa et se mit à crier à tue-tête.) Hé, vous autres ! debout, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! Ils ont besoin de notre aide ! C'est pas le moment de pleurer, de pleurnicher ou de paniquer ! Je vous l'interdis, vu ?!"

Les autres relevèrent la tête et au bout d'un moment, ils comprirent qu'il avait raison et se levèrent. Même Saphir se fit violence pour ne pas rester inactive, et se lança à la poursuite de Pearl pour chercher leurs amis disparus. Blue sécha ses larmes elle aussi, mais, alors qu'elle allait se mettre en marche, elle s'immobilisa en apercevant deux formes trop familières à la limite de son champ de vision. Silver aussi les avait vues, et il se dirigeait vers elles avec une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le suivit, d'abord hésitante, puis elle le vit empoigner l'un des deux hommes par le col et cria son nom :  
"Silver ! arrête !"  
Il fallut toutes les forces de Blue pour l'empêcher de tuer leur 'sauveur'. Le garçon aux yeux d'argent avait réussi à asséner un violent coup de poing au visage de l'homme, sur qui il déversait maintenant toute la colère et la peur qu'il ressentait :

"C'est de ta faute ! Ils étaient à l'intérieur, t'as pas compris ?!

\- Silver, arrête ! répéta Blue en le retenant par le bras. Arrête ! Giovanni est...

\- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur ! l'ignora le garçon en serrant les poings. Mes amis sont à l'intérieur ! Des enfants sont à l'intérieur !

\- Silver ! appela une nouvelle voix, celle de Gold, qui venait de les rejoindre. (Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui se calma aussitôt, et reprit, plus calmement.) Viens, laisse tomber. On doit les sortir de là. On s'occupera d'eux plus tard."  
Silver baissa la tête en signe de frustration, mais grommella son assentiment. Il ne se débattait plus dans les bras de sa soeur, mais elle vit ses yeux briller de larmes. Il était au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle, mais en plus, il se sentait coupable de ce qui venait de se produire. QUand ils étaient sortis de la grotte avec leurs ravisseurs, ils avaient rencontrés un autre groupe de dresseurs. La Team Rocket, et à sa tête Giovanni, le propre père de Silver. L'homme n'avait pas hésité à recourir à la force pour tirer son fils et Blue des mains de leurs adversaires, mais au moment de faire fuir le peu de dresseurs qui n'avaient pas encore déserté, il avait fait une erreur. En tant que champion du type Sol, il connaissait bien les effets de Séisme ; mais il n'avait pas fait attention à la caverne, et aux conséquences qu'une telle attaque pouvait avoir sur son équilibre. Silver avait compris trop tard que l'erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale. Quand il s'était précipité, avant tous les autres, vers la Grotte Etincelante, la vue de la poussière et des gravas l'avait fait craindre le pire. Maintenant, il était terrorisé ; il était certain qu'à l'intérieur, ses amis étaient...

Tout comme Yellow avant lui, il revit des images des cinq autres Holders et serra les dents. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Mais surtout...

"S'il leur arrive quelque chose... si mes amis n'en reviennent pas vivants, grinça Silver en jetant un regard noir à son père, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je me moque que tu sois mon père ! s'ils sont blessés ou...

\- Silver ! l'arrêta Gold. Allons-nous-en. Viens, Blue."  
Les deux garçons se mirent en marche, bientôt suivis par la fille qui venait de jetter un dernier regard plein de reproches aux deux hommes qui avaient ruiné son enfance et celle de Silver. Giovanni, le chef de la Team Rocket, et Frédo, alias le 'Masque de Glace'. Elle leur tourna le dos en espérant oublier qu'elle les avait revus, mais une nouvelle crainte naquit dans son esprit. Que faisaient-ils de toutes façons à Kalos, dans la paisible région d'Ice et Flame ? Mais elle secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée, désireuse de se concentrer sur le sauvetage des Holders.

"Tenez bon, murmura-t-elle. On va vous sauver."  
Silver l'entendit prononcer ces mots d'espoir et frémit. Il se figea pendant une seconde en imaginant l'état de ses amis à l'heure actuelle, mais Gold l'obligea à se tirer de son cauchemar en le frappant derrière le crâne, doucement.

"T'inquiète, fit-il avec un semblant de sourire. On les sauvera, tous autant qu'ils sont."  
Le garçon aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête et appela ses Pokemons pour l'aider. Son regard se posa un instant sur Dimoret, et il repensa involontairement à Ice et Ifa. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elles allaient bien, avec les autres. Un frisson parcourrut sa nuque et hérissa ses cheveux, mais cette pensée le poussa à agir et à ne plus attendre bêtement. Il aurait largement le temps d'en vouloir à son père une fois qu'ils les auraient tiré de ce pétrin.

 _Un peu de patience, on arrive._

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 29

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 23

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 25

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 15

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 15

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 42

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 29

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 14

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 12

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 15

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 30

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 24

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 15

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	23. Chapter 21 : Tenir bon

**Chapitre 21 : Tenir bon**

Une violente douleur au niveau de la jambe réveilla Ice. Elle s'entendit gémir, mais sa tête bourdonnait et lui interdisait de bouger de quelque sorte que ce fût. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui tenait la tête droite, et grimaça en sentant comme une brûlure froide sur son front. Puis l'aura d'Ifa apparut, et, quand la dresseuse murmura son nom, le petit Pokemon se précipita dans ses bras avec un petit bruit de soulagement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour palper son front et découvrit une couche de glace sur sa tempe gauche. Voilà qui expliquait la migraine et le bourdonnement dans sa tête. Elle voulut se redresser, avec mille précautions, mais une douleur fulgurante remonta le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à sa hanche, la maintenant à terre. Il y avait un poids énorme sur sa cheville et son mollet, une pierre probablement.

"Ma jambe est... coincée..., geignit-elle après avoir essayer en vain de s'en défaire. (La douleur était insupportable. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de bouger la jambe. Après une énième tentative inutile, elle sentit comme une brûlure fulgurante lui arracher un cri et conclut que sa jambe devait être cassée.) Aïe... C'est horrible..."  
Ifa avait essayé, elle aussi, de se débarasser du rocher qui écrasait sa dresseuse, mais elle risquait surtout de la faire souffrir davantage, et elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Cependant, le petit Pokemon eut une idée : elle trouva la PokeBall de Miss dans le sac d'Ice, et appela la jeune Mysdibule. Lorsque celle-ci comprit l'origine des sanglots de la jeune fille, elle réagit très vite : sa mâchoire de fer avait considérablement grandi ces derniers temps, et elle n'eut aucun mal à aggripper le rocher pour l'écarter de la blessée. Ice lâcha un gémissement en sentant la pierre bouger, mais soupira lorsque le poids fut enfin écarté. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas bouger : comme elle le pensait, sa jambe était cassée et le lui rappelait à chaque mouvement. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas les égratignures sur ses mains et les plaies sur ses genoux. Elle s'aperçut plus tard que son ventre la faisait souffrir, et Ifa lui apprit qu'elle avait une coupure superficielle partant de sa hanche droite, probablement à cause d'une autre pierre ou de sa chute. Heureusement, son don de froid avait naturellement gelé la blessure et la douleur reflua au bout d'un moment.

Ifa toucha timidement la jambe blessée d'Ice et lui fit signe de la geler elle aussi, mais la dresseuse secoua la tête :

"Si je congèle ma jambe toute entière, elle risque de cicatriser dans cette position et je ne pourrais pas marcher... Mais je... je peux peut-être me servir du froid pour atténuer la douleur."

Alors elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer et chercha en elle-même le chemin que parcourraient ses nerfs. Elle chercha minutieusement et appuya sa main contre sa jambe pour cibler plus précisément l'origine de la douleur. Quand enfin les terminaisons nerveuses, véritables incendies corporels, furent à sa portée, elle les gela. La souffrance s'atténua quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas sans conséquences : elle ne pouvait pas marcher mieux qu'avant, et pouvait imaginer l'état de ses membres après une telle manipulation. Sa jambe était probablement bleuie et tordue à l'heure qu'il était. Mais là n'était pas la question.

"Bon... une b-bonne chose de fai-faite, bégaya-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Il faut qu'on trouve les autres, m... maintenant. Ifa, chuchota-t-elle, est-ce que tu les as vus ? Les autres ne peuvent pas être très loin, pas vrai ?..."  
Mais Ifa n'avait encore trouvé personne ; elle n'avait pas osé s'éloigner d'Ice tant que cette dernière était inconsciente et blessée.

"Uuurgh... Je ne peux pas les chercher dans cet état... C'est un miracle qu'on... soit encore vivant... (Elle déglutit à grand peine et regarda autour d'elle.) Où peut-on bien être ? Dans une salle de la Grotte Etincelante ?"  
Ça y ressemblait, en tous cas. A l'instar de la Caverne Gelée, la Grotte Etincelante était composée de salles reliées entre elles par des couloirs et des tunnels, comme s'il s'agissait d'un palais souterrain. La plupart des gens étaient incapables de voir la compléxité de ces structures, mais quand on y réfléchissait, les Pokemons qui vivaient dans les grottes avaient pour habitude de créer des chemins discrets pour échapper aux dangers et vivre paisiblement. Il était pratiquement impossible pour qui n'était pas éxercé de trouver leurs salles secrètes. Enfin, il ne servirait à rien de pouvoir visualiser une sortie si Ice ne pouvait pas bouger. De plus, aucun de ses Pokemons n'était suffisamment fort pour la porter, et encore moins dans un environnement aussi accidenté. C'était une impasse.

"On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Sortez tous de vos Balls !"

Ces Pokemons apparurent tous autour d'elle, et elle inspira à fond :

"Il faut que l'on retrouve les autres. Je ne peux pas bouger, je vais avoir besoin de leur aide pour quitter cet endroit. (Tix et Croâporal éxaminaient sa jambe couverte de bleus et de petites blessures superficielles, tandis que Lavande palpait son front.) Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ecoutez-moi bien, d'accord ? Je vais essayer de repérer les auras des autres, et je vous guiderai pour les trouver, ok ? Restez en groupes de deux, ou de trois, et retrouvez-les."  
Ifa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fit signe à Lavande de l'accompagner, tandis que Croâporal partait dans une autre direction avec Tix, laissant Miss et Follet se diriger vers le dernier couloir. La jeune fille frémit en se sachant seule, mais se força à rester concentrer sur sa mission. Retrouver les autres. Elle ferma les yeux et suivit par la pensée les déplacements des trois duos. Grâce à eux, elle pouvait explorer la caverne et utiliser leurs auras comme des résonneurs, des satellites de la sienne, afin d'envoyer ses ondes plus loin. Assez vite, elle sentit une nouvelle aura apparaître dans son champ de perception, et ordonna à Tix par la pensée de s'arrêter. C'était l'aura de Yellow, et elle semblait bouger.

"Maintenant, prenez le couloir de gauche et montez, intima l'aveugle à son Pokemon de type Psy."

Pendant que les deux Pokemons continuaient leur ascension dans les profondeurs de la caverne, Ice avertit les autres de leur trouvaille. Il fallait encore trouver les garçons. Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra en craignant le pire, et elle s'inquiéta de ne pas sentir Flame près d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas pu tomber bien loin les uns des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient regroupés lorsque la caverne s'était effondrée, donc logiquement, ils auraient du tomber dans une seule et unique salle. A moins que la caverne ne soit disposée de façon plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord, bien entendu.

Elle sentit cette fois une évolution autour d'Ifa et Lavande, et s'arracha à ses incertitudes. Les deux Pokemons venaient de rencontrer un groupe de Strassie paniqués, qui fuyaient en direction d'une salle située encore plus profondément sous terre, mais l'important, c'était qu'elles avaient retrouvé la trace de Draco. Il était conscient et son aura parut soulagée de reconnaître les Pokemons d'Ice, qui sentit un nouveau poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Mais Ruby et Flame manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Yellow suivit en titubant Tix jusqu'à une salle étonamment spacieuse, non sans apprécier l'aide de ses propres Pokemons. Elle n'était pas gravement blessée, mais sa tête lui tournait et le nuage de poussière qui avait suivi l'effondrement de la grotte était pour le moins désagréable. Cela la faisait tousser et ses yeux larmoyaient. Mais la jeune fille était pleinement consciente d'avoir eu de la chance, et la vue d'Ice le lui fit réaliser plus encore. L'aveugle se tenait assise, parmi les rochers et les gravas. Sa jambe droite était tordue dans une position peu naturelle, sans oublier les nombreuses égratignures et ecchymoses qui la recouvraient. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable, et son chapeau avait disparu. Il y avait du sang sur sa jupe, et une coupure dans son débardeur au niveau de la hanche. Du sang avait aussi coulé de son front, où une fine couche de glace servait de pansement à une blessure heureusement peu profonde. Quand l'aveugle sentit son amie approcher, elle se redressa, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de douleur, et lança :

"Yellow ! Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
L'aînée ne répondit pas tout de suite ; elle étreignit sa cadette avec effusion, en retenant ses larmes de soulagement. L'aveugle frémit en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait réveiller d'autres ecchymoses, mais elle lui rendit son étreinte faiblement. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle était bien là, vivante et en bonne santé. Malgré tout, sa présence ne faisait qu'accentuer l'absence de Flame et Ruby. Une larme d'inquiétude glissa sur la joue d'Ice, mais comme la douleur n'avait pas vraiment diminué, elle pouvait la mettre sur le compte du supplice physique que sa jambe générait.

Un peu plus tard, les autres Pokemons d'Ice rejoignirent les deux filles avec Draco. Ice remarqua immédiatement l'aura de son Diamat qui l'aidait à marcher. Apparemment, sa chute lui avait fait mal au dos et son poignet était dans un état similaire à celui de la jambe de l'aveugle. Yellow le prit dans ses bras elle aussi, et le garçon sursauta.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ice soudainement.

\- Ouais..., répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire. C'est juste que... tomber sur des rochers m'a fait hyper mal au dos...

\- Tu as du mal à marcher, poursuivit-elle.

\- C'est que... ma tête me lance un peu, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher sans Diamat pour le moment. (Lui et Yellow s'assirent à côté d'Ice, et il sentit son souffle se couper à la vue de tout le sang qui maculait sa jambe, son visage et ses vêtements.) Hé ! Tu as été blessée ?!  
\- Ne crie pas..., se plaignit-elle en se massant sa tempe indemne. Ifa a gelé toutes mes blessures, c'est bon. Mais je ne peux pas bouger et je doute que quelqu'un arrive à descendre jusqu'ici aussi facilement... (Elle appuyait sa mainn sur sa hanche blessée en grimaçant.) En plus, c'est pas comme si vous pouviez me porter non plus alors... Peut-être que je peux arriver à trouver une sortie, et que mes Pokemons pourraient vous y conduire en écoutant mes instructions...

\- Pas question de te laisser ici, c'est trop risqué, coupa Yellow fermement. Je t'aiderai à avancer, je te porterai s'il le faut, mais on doit rester ensemble !

\- Et les autres... Flame et Ruby ? réalisa Draco.

\- Je... n'arrive pas à les retrouver, avoua Ice. Ils sont peut-être tombés dans une salle éloignée ou... plus profondément. Peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble... J'en sais rien."

Draco lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. Puis il se leva, imité par Yellow, et ils lui tendirent une main chacun :

"Pour le moment, on doit trouver un moyen de sortir de cette grotte, dit-il. Accroche-toi à nous deux, et guide-nous, ok ?"

Elle prit leurs mains après une hésitation. Ils la tirèrent vers eux pour la soulever, et la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe se fit plus violente. Dire qu'elle allait devoir avancer comme ça... Elle serra les dents et renvoya ses Pokemons dans leurs PokeBalls pour mieux se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et commença ses recherches. Le couloir de droite, celui qu'Ifa et Lavande avaient exploré, était une impasse. Celui de gauche, que Tix et Croâporal avaient suivi jusqu'à trouver Yellow, ne semblait pas plus prometteur, puisque ses couloirs finissaient toujours par se rejoindre comme un labyrinthe. En général, dans ce genre de grottes, l'architecture n'était pas aussi complexe, du moins pas dans un niveau aussi profond. Le but des couloirs d'une grotte était de dissuader les voyageurs de s'y aventurer en paraissant étroits et tortueux, mais en permettant aux Pokemons qui habitaient les lieux de se déplacer avec aisance. Mais avec l'effrondrement de la partie supérieure de la grotte, cette anatomie avait du évoluer.

Plus Ice cherchait à suivre les couloirs de gauche, moins elle s'y retrouvait. Ils semblaient tous se rejoindrent, et le peu d'entre eux qui se dissociaient clairement aboutissaient sur une impasse. Visiblement, seul le couloir du centre, que Follet et Miss avaient parcouru, semblait conduire quelque part. Les Holders se mirent en marche péniblement, en suivant les indications d'Ice. Chuchu, le Pikachu de Yellow, les précédait dans les couloirs et les avertissait en cas de mouvement. Parfois, les rochers autour d'eux semblaient vaciller, hésitant à tomber, et effrayaient les jeunes gens. Mais Ice finissait toujours par retrouver le fil de sa pensée. A chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une nouvelle salle, elle en explorait les recoins et trouvait de nouveaux couloirs, puis de nouvelles salles et de nouveaux couloirs souterrains, au point d'en avoir le tournis. Ils croisèrent aussi le chemin de petits groupes de Strassie, qui s'enfuirent à la seule vue des dresseurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Ice demanda d'une voix blanche s'ils pouvaient faire une pause. Sa jambe l'épuisait, d'autant plus qu'elle devait faire deux fois plus d'efforts avec sa jambe valide pour avancer au même rythme que les autres. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et malgré les efforts de Lavande, la douleur ne refluait plus. Même en gelant les terminaisons nerveuses, les effets ne suffisaient plus : la douleur et l'effort physique étaient si grands qu'elle ne pouvait pas éteindre tout le système nerveux de son membre endolori. Sans oublier qu'elle devait sauter à cloche-pied pour avancer, ce qui obligeait sa jambe ô combien douloureuse à garder un tant soit peu de dynamisme : si elle se contentait de pendre mollement, Ice tomberait.

Yellow trouva dans le sac d'Ice -qu'elle avait trouvé parmi les débris près de la jeune fille- une petite gourde d'eau miraculeusement intacte. Le téléphone de l'aveugle et son HoloKit n'étaient malheureusement pas aussi chanceux, mais de toutes façons Yellow ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient été capable d'établir une connexion avec l'extérieur. Elle se contenta donc de donner un peu d'eau à la jeune blessée, qui déglutit avec effort et fit un mouvement comme si elle allait vomir.

"J'ai mal partout..., gémit-elle. Il faut vite qu'on trouve une s-sortie..."  
Draco lui dit de garder son calme, mais ce fut inutile : elle était tendue et la douleur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Peut-être que Flame aurait pu la rassurer, mais...

"O-ok. Il y a une salle, un peu plus haut..., expliqua-t-elle. Je sens comme une ouverture sur l'extérieur, mais elle est étroite... Il faudra que nos Pokemons nous aident à la dégager. Allons-y."

Elle se mit debout et chancella immédiatement, avant de se reprendre et de s'accrocher aux autres. Bon gré mal gré, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle dont elle leur avait parlé. Ils se répétaient tous mentalement les mêmes mots : on y est presque, on y est presque... Quand ils atteignirent la salle, Yellow lâcha un faible soupir de soulagement en voyant la lumière du soleil, de l'extérieur, percer à travers un amas de roches. Laissant Ice entre les mains de Draco, elle s'y précipita et voulut dégager une sortie par elle-même, mais le poids des roches et de la voûte encore en place sur leurs têtes empêchaient la jeune fille de déplacer une pierre sous peine de faire s'effondrer l'édifice. A force de s'acharner, elle se fit une entaille sur la paume de la main, et chuchota pour elle-même :

"Tout ça... pour rien ?"

Derrière elle, Ice et Draco avaient appelé leurs Pokemons. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, pas alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Le garçon déclara :

"On ne doit pas laisser tomber... C'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Je suis d'accord. Viens, Yellow, finissons-en. On va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Oui... Oui, je suis là. Désolée de...

\- T'inquiète, dirent en choeur les autres Holders."

Puis Ice fit un signe à Miss et Tix et lança :

"Vous êtes prêtes à défoncer ce fichu passage ? (Les deux Pokemons acquiescèrent et la fille sourit.) C'est parti alors. Miss, sers-toi de tes mâchoires de fer pour déloger ces cailloux ! Tix, utilise Psycho pour maintenir le passage ouvert ! (Pendant que les deux Pokemons se mettaient au travail avec l'aide du Diamat de Draco et du Rattatac de Yellow, Ice poursuivit.) Croâporal, Ifa, combinez vos attaques Pistolet à O et Laser Glace pour créer une voûte de glace assez lourde pour soutenir ce plafond de pierre au cas où il tomberait ! Follet, tu peux traverser ces pierres pour passer de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Quand l'ouverture sera assez large, Lavande te rejoindra. Une fois dehors, essayez de trouver de l'aide, entendu ?

\- Monorpale reste ici, l'informa Draco. Avec ses attaques de type Acier, il est très efficace contre la roche.

\- Boguérisse ferait mieux de rester aussi, commenta Yellow, il est assez fort pour générer des plantes qui vont soutenir le passage et la voûte."  
Ice hocha la tête. Puis Miss se saisit d'une pierre et l'extirpa de son cadre avec effort. La voûte trembla et menaça de s'écrouler, mais les Pokemons d'Ice se mirent tous au travail à l'unisson : Tix stabilisait la structure, Ifa et Croâporal la soutenait en créant une sorte de carapace artificielle, etc. Les Pokemons de Yellow et de Draco se mirent à dégager une sortie en écartant les pierres, que Tix replaçait grâce à Psycho dans le but de créer une salle stable. Lavande et Follet sortirent en un rien de temps, disparaissant du champ de vision des dresseurs, mais pas du champ de perception de l'aveugle. Ice les suivait et découvrait l'environnement qui les entourait, tout en soutenant les efforts de Croâporal et Ifa avec son don de froid. Heureusement, les autres dresseurs étaient trop occupés par la sortie pour la regarder, et elle savait se montrer discrète pour ce genre de maneuvres.

Ils entendirent les premières voix alors que Tix commençait à perdre ses forces. Ice crut entendre celles de Silver et Blue, mais elle se préoccupait davantage de son Pokemon épuisé. Si Tix relâchait ses efforts maintenant, non seulement le passage que les autres s'efforçaient de dégager s'écroulerait, rendant leurs efforts vains, mais en plus il était probable que ce nouveau changement dans la structure de la salle ne fasse s'écrouler aussi la voûte rocheuse sur leurs têtes.

"Tiens bon, Tix... Tu peux le faire..."

Le petit Pokemon respirait avec effort malgré les encouragements de sa dresseuse.

"On peut presque sortir ! cria Draco."  
Ice regardait son Psytigri avec angoisse. Il émanait de Tix un mélange de douleur, de courage et surtout... de la chaleur. Comme si le Pokemon était fiévreux.

"Ils sont là ! lança une voix familière dehors au moment où Tix sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Tiens bon !"

Une vive lumière illumina le corps du Psytigri, frappant Ice de stupeur, Yellow de surprise et Draco d'incompréhension. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, le corps de Tix s'était aggrandi, et la puissance de son attaque Psycho n'en fut que décuplée. La dresseuse aveugle comprit et sa bouche forma un 'o' émerveillé : son petit Psytigri venait d'évoluer en Mystigrix ! Voilà qui expliquait les oreilles longues, l'impression de calme dans son aura !

La dresseuse et ses Pokemons sortirent enfin grâce à l'aide de Draco. A peine dehors, une paire de bras se jeta autour d'elle pour l'écraser contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. C'était Blue, comme Ice l'avait senti précédemment. Elle serra Ice dans ses bras comme si elle avait cru la perdre pour toujours, et elle pleurait, aussi, plus que jamais. L'aveugle lui tapota le dos, doucement, pour la calmer, sans dissimuler son soulagement d'être dehors et son inquiétude de voir Blue dans cet état. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Flame : où pouvait-il bien être, de son côté ?

"B-blue, ça va ?...

\- Huuh..., sanglota la fille aux yeux bleus. J'ai eu tellement peur en pensant que vous étiez là dedans... J'étais morte de peur..."

Mais elle s'écarta, tenant Ice à bout de bras et séchant ses larmes en même temps ; elle sourit et s'aperçut de l'état de sa cadette. Dans la lumière de l'extérieur, ses vêtements paraissaient encore plus sales et déchirés, ses jambes plus pâles et son visage plus tiré. Elle semblait exténuée. Même la façon qu'elle avait de féliciter Tix et de remercier ses autres Pokemons trahissait son épuisement. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle voulut faire un pas en direction de son aînée, sa jambe cassée la fit trébucher avec un cri de douleur, et elle manqua de s'évanouir sur le coup. Gold et Silver apparurent alors, sortis de nulle part, pour interrompre sa chute et la rattraper. Le garçon aux yeux dorés palpa ses joues et écouta le rythme de son coeur ; il était évident qu'elle n'était plus en état de marcher ou même de bouger. Son coeur était plus faible, comme si elle était au bord du malaise. Mais elle avait encore la force de s'accrocher à la manche de Silver, pendant que Gold la soulevait délicatement de terre, pour demander :

"Où est... Flame ?"

Silver serra le poing et avoua qu'il n'avait pas encore réapparu, tout comme Ruby. Alors Ice ferma les yeux, et se mit à pleurer pendant que les Holders de Johto l'accomagnaient jusqu'à un centre médical de fortune.

"Je vais voir comment va Draco, annonça Gold. Tu restes avec Ice ?"  
Silver se contenta de hocher la tête comme si c'était une évidence. Il suivit son rival du regard à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune fille. Une infirmière avait administré les premiers soins à sa jambe qui se trouvait maintenant enveloppée méticuleusement dans un entralac de bandages. Elle avait désinfecté ses écorchures, aux genoux et aux bras notamment, mais s'était surtout préoccupée de son entaille à la hanche, craignant qu'elle ne soit profonde ou infectée. Mais il n'en était rien, et les Holders se doutaient qu'Ifa et son Laser Glace y étaient pour quelque chose. A présent, l'infirmière s'occupait de Yellow, laissant à Crystal le soin de bander son front. Ice ressemblait à une blessée de guerre, comme disait Gold en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, au point que Blue avait du lui donner son ancienne robe noire, encore trop grande pour elle, et qu'elle avait du jeter ses leggins déchiquetés. Il ne lui restait que son sac et sa cape, car son chapeau avait été perdu dans la grotte.

"Et voilà !, souffla Crystal. J'ai fini. Est-ce que tu veux que je bande autre chose ?

\- Non, ça va, murmura Ice en fuyant son regard. Yellow et Draco vont bien ?

\- On dirait, oui. Une infirmière est en train de regarder la gorge de Yellow, et une autre met une sorte de gel sur le dos de Draco. Ils ne sont pas gravement blessés, conclut la fille aux couettes. Oh, attends-moi ici, je vais te chercher quelque chose !..."  
Et sur ces mots, Crystal s'éloigna, sans entendre le faible grognement d'Ice :

"C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller où que ce soit..."

Silver choisit ce moment pour poser sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de baisser la tête. Elle ne leur avait pas demandé pourquoi la grotte s'était effondrée ; en fait, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis sa sortie de la caverne. Quand on lui avait dit que Flame et Ruby étaient toujours introuvables, son visage s'était décomposé, et elle s'était mise à pleurer en silence. Puis les infirmières étaient arrivées, et elle s'était obligée à se calmer, parce qu'elle ne faisait qu'accélérer son coeur en sanglotant. Le garçon voyait bien que, même si les larmes avaient séché, elle était toujours aussi désespérée. Le fait de ne pas sentir la présence des deux garçons la faisait imaginer le pire, et il n'y avait personne pour lui donner une réponse sur leur localisation.

"Ils auraient du tomber près de nous..., bredouilla-t-elle. Et si... ils étaient gravement blessés ou coincés... ? (Elle releva la tête, les lèvres tordues dans une grimace de panique.) Les P-Pokemons Rangers auraient déjà du retrouver leurs traces, non ?

\- Shh, murmura le garçon en la prenant dans ses bras timidement. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Malgré ses airs de princesse, Ruby est un excellent combattant. Et Flame a des Pokemons assez forts pour l'aider à sortir de cette caverne...

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas... déjà sortis... ?

\- Ils vont sortir, bientôt, je te le promets. Ça va aller. Ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Ça inquièterait Flame, pas vrai ?"  
A ces mots, elle se raidit et essuya ses yeux en écrasant ses larmes avec la paume de sa main. Puis elle se mit à renifler et à hoqueter, mais peu à peu, elle retrouva son calme. Silver ne l'avait pas lâchée, et elle appuya son front contre son épaule pendant qu'il tapotait doucement son dos. Crystal et Blue s'approchaient et elles ne purent réprimer un sourire en voyant le garçon d'oridinaire si solitaire rassurer la fillette. Lorsqu'elles les eurent rejoint, Blue les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et soupira. Elle était tellement heureuse de les savoir sains et saufs, même si deux de ses amis manquaient encore à l'appel. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part, sachant que Silver ne se pardonnerait jamais s'ils mourraient, et qu'Ice aurait probablement le coeur brisé après un tel choc, mais... C'était comme avoir sa famille avec elle, toute sa famille, et elle ne voulait pas s'en détacher.

"Tenez, vous deux, fit Crystal en tendant à Silver et Ice un biscuit chacun. Je les avais acheté à Cromlac'h pour le voyage, mais... je pense que vous méritez bien un petit gâteau. (Pendant qu'elle parlait, ils avaient pris les biscuits, mais seul le garçon commença à le grignoter. La fille le tint dans ses mains sans y goûter, pensive.) Ice ?..."

Elle souffla qu'elle n'avait pas très faim pour le moment. La peur lui nouait le ventre et sa gorge lui faisait encore mal ; à chaque gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait avalé jusque là, elle avait eu l'impression de s'étrangler. Sa tête aussi était lourde de fatigue et sa démarche n'était plus aussi balancée et souple qu'à son habitude. Ses pas étaient pénibles et elle avançait comme un robot, rigide. Enfin, quand elle arrivait à marcher ; au vu de l'état de sa jambe, elle ne pourrait pas s'appuyer dessus pendant un mois, environ. Gold avait déjà dit en riant qu'il la porterait sans problème, car elle était légère comme une plume, mais il fallait aussi faire attention à ne pas agiter la jambe cassée. En d'autres termes, ils avaient intérêt à se rendre dans un hôpital assez vite pour lui mettre un plâtre, malgré la réticence d'Ice.

"Comment va Saphir ? demanda-t-elle soudain en se redressant."

Crystal pinça les lèvres, visiblement incertaine. Elle se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle et reconnut Emerald, qui essayait visiblement de rassurer son amie. En vain. La fille pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait cherché tout ce qui aurait pu les guider vers leurs amis disparus, en refusant de se laisser abattre. Quand on lui avait dit qu'Ice avait été retrouvée, elle avait pensé que tous les autres dresseurs étaient sains et saufs. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée : il n'y en avait que trois sur cinq. Blessés, qui plus est. Ruby et Flame ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir beaucoup mieux... Et le pire était de penser que l'aveugle, la liseuse d'auras, n'avait pas senti les auras des absents dans la caverne. Et s'ils étaient bel et bien morts ?...

Ice sentit son coeur se serrer tant sa détresse était perceptible. Elle parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de Blue et posa sa jambe valide à terre tout en s'accrochant au rebord de son 'lit de camp'. Silver et Crystal l'aidèrent à se mettre debout sans comprendre où elle voulait aller, mais à la première tentative de pas qu'elle fit pour rejoindre Saphir, ils comprirent. Alors le garçon la souleva de terre et la porta jusqu'à la Holder de Hoenn, non sans entendre les deux autres filles protester et répéter qu'elle devait se reposer. Il les ignora, davantage concentré sur les remerciements de l'aveugle et sur son petit sourire.

Quand il la déposa près des dresseurs d'Hoenn, toutefois, ce sourire disparut, et, d'un accord muet, elle et Saphir s'étreignirent. L'aînée se mit à raconter à l'aveugle comment elle avait cherché partout dans les décombres de la grotte pour trouver un passage, une trace qui pourrait les conduire aux deux garçons, mais rien ! elle n'avait rien trouvé ! De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues à mesure qu'elle cachait son visage contre l'épaule de sa cadette, dont le visage avait pâlit. Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle eut du mal à articuler, mais Ice poursuivit en murmurant nerveusement qu'elle aurait du sentir leurs auras dans la caverne, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas les sentir... A moins qu'ils ne soient morts, bien entendu, mais elle refusait d'y croire. Si elle envisageait ne serait-ce que l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts... L'aveugle écrasa une larme sur le coin de son oeil. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, pas alors que leurs deux amis étaient introuvables et que Saphir avait atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Ice appela ses Pokemons à la rescousse et utilisa la même méthode que dans la caverne.

"Dispersez-vous et cherchez-les. Vos auras m'aideront à détecter les leurs, chuchota-t-elle en les voyant s'éloigner."  
Emerald, qui ne les avait pas quitté, lui proposa d'utiliser aussi ses Pokemons, mais elle expliqua qu'elle était trop faible pour envoyer des ondes puissantes et que ce serait encore plus dur de se servir de Pokemons avec qui elle n'avait pas de lien comme d'un relais. Le garçon hocha la tête et jeta un regard vers Saphir. Il tapota doucement son épaule, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle le prit, visiblement hésitante, et le remercia entre deux sanglots. Ice sourit légèrement en pensant qu'Emerald était moins grincheux qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, en fait, mais très vite, elle dut se reconcentrer. Il serait inutile d'envoyer ses Pokemons chercher Ruby et Flame si elle ne les suivait pas.

Heureusement pour elle, la plupart d'entre eux étaient encore assez près. A chaque onde d'aura qu'elle envoyait, elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir le coup, alors que la fatigue engourdissait ses membres petit à petit. Ah, tant pis, après tout : quand ils étaient engourdis, au moins, ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal. Alors elle se concentra toute entière à la détection. Les pierres étaient instables, ce qui provoquait de légers mouvements capable de faire perdre l'équilibre de ses Pokemons, ou de leur faire croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne détectait personne. Elle secoua mentalement la tête et poursuivit. Tix avait gagné en souplesse et en rapidité en évoluant ; en plus, ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient devenus plus puissants. Ice ne cachait pas que cette évolution tombait à point nommé : c'était surtout grâce à la puissance de son Pokemon qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de la grotte à temps. D'ailleurs, Ice sentit un frémissement quelque part sous les rochers sur lesquels le Pokemon fraîchement évolué se tenait.

"Attends, intima-t-elle dans un souffle."

Les dresseurs relevèrent la tête en l'entendant marmonner, et le Pokemon s'immobilisa. Ice ouvrit les yeux et soupira, puis elle les ferma à nouveau et souffla :

"Des Strassies. Il y en a plusieurs, on dirait. Six... Non, huit Strassies. Tix, sers-toi de Psycho pour soulever le rocher à ta gauche, ça devrait les aider à sortir."  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pendant que Tix venait en aide aux Strassies, Ice vérifiait comment s'en sortaient les autres. Miss avait dégagé quelques pierres pour permettre à des Pokemons de sortir, ou tout simplement parce qu'elles l'empêchaient d'avancer. Croâporal bondissait de rocher en rocher, plus agile que Follet, mais moins rapide qu'Ifa. Par moment, la dresseuse sentait leurs auras lui demander si elle allait bien, et elle se contentait de marmonner dans sa barbe que ça allait, sans remarquer le regard inquiet, surpris ou incrédule que les autres Holders lui jetaient. Tix choisit ce moment pour lui envoyer une nouvelle onde, pour attirer son attention. Que se passait-il ? La jeune fille n'avait pas senti de mouvement étrange autour d'elle. Que des Strassies.

Justement, sembla lui répondre le Pokemon Psy. Les Strassies disaient avoir vu des garçons sous terre.

"Vivants ? demanda la dresseuse en se redressant. (Les Strassies expliquaient à Tix qu'ils étaient tombés profondément dans la caverne, là où seuls les Pokemons pouvaient normalement descendre. Maintenant, ils essayaient de remonter, tout comme les Strassies.) Ils sont vivants..."

Cette pensée la remplit d'espoir et de soulagement, et elle intima à tous ses Pokemons de rejoindre Tix. Quand ils furent ensemble, leurs auras réunies agirent comme un immense émetteur radio. Les ondes épuisées d'Ice furent amplifiées, accélérées, redirigées, plongeant profondément sous terre et rebondissant sur chaque mur pour couler comme un torrent imperceptible dans les couloirs. La jeune fille aurait voulu faire une pause, une sieste même, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle dormirait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle mettait toutes ses forces dans la recherche des deux garçons. Aussi, quand elle les repéra, au bout d'un couloir, avec leurs Pokemons et avec plusieurs Strassies, elle laissa un hoquet de surprise que seuls ses Pokemons comprirent.

Puis elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre et dut tenir sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas s'évanouir. Silver et Saphir demandèrent d'une même voix blanche, paniquée :

"Tu les as trouvés ?"

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre, tant sa voix était devenue enrouée et sa gorge sèche. Mais elle hocha la tête, frénétiquement, comme si son corps avait trouvé une nouvelle source d'énergie, et lâcha :

"Oui, ils sont là-bas !"

Tous les Holders se mirent en marche, avec la même fébrilité soudaine, et suivirent Saphir, Emerald, Silver et Ice. Ils trouvèrent sans difficulté le point où tous les Pokemons s'étaient rassemblés. Apparemment, Ifa et Croâporal s'étaient même engouffrés dans le tunnel pour retrouver les garçons et les guider jusqu'à la sortie. Draco remarqua la pâleur du visage d'Ice et la façon dont son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Silver l'avait portée jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, et lui avait conseillé de s'assoir en remarquant lui aussi son air livide, mais elle avait refusé. Saphir avait donc pris le relais et lui avait dit qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup fait. La Holder de Hoenn tremblait, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était à cause du froid -le vent soufflait plus fort depuis quelques minutes-, ou à cause de la tension. Probablement les deux. Tout le monde était frigorifié, à l'exception près d'Ice, qui, malgré l'état catastrophique de sa cape et la teinte bleue de sa peau au niveau des mains, n'avait pas bougé. Elle ressemblait à une Momartik, avec sa robe trop grande et son visage blâfard.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisait sursauter, et s'enquit :

"Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ou-oui... Je suis fatiguée... c-c'est tout."  
Il n'osa pas la contredire. En général, plus les gens étaient fatigués, moins ils supportaient les critiques ou les conseils. Et Draco n'était décidément pas près à voir jusqu'à quel niveau Ice pouvait garder son sang-froid. C'était déjà impressionnant qu'elle n'aie pas insisté pour poursuivre ses Pokemons dans la caverne pour aller à la recontre des disparus. De toutes façons, il n'eut pas le temps de parler, car elle s'était redressée, presque en sautant, et se tenait maintenant debout. Saphir la prit par le bras et voulut la faire s'assoir de nouveau, mais l'aveugle marmonna quelque chose d'une voix blanche et son aînée dut la comprendre, car elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers le tunnel. Puis, sans rien dire, elles firent un pas, puis un autre et rejoignirent l'entrée pour regarder à l'intérieur, dans l'obscurité, avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Etonnamment, la jambe d'Ice ne la faisait plus tellement souffrir ; sûrement parce que le froid l'avait totalement endormie. Ou bien était-ce la peur, l'adrénaline qui lui faisait penser à toute autre chose et lui donnait un peu plus d'énergie pour avancer.

Quelle que soit l'explication, Ice parvint à faire d'autres pas, bien que maladroitement, en ne faisant que s'accrocher à Saphir pour garder son équilibre. Puis quelque chose bougea dans la caverne, on entendit un son étouffé, et un miracle se produisit. Ruby et Flame sortirent de la Caverne, précédés par Ifa et Croâporal, provoquant un soupir de soulagement général et de nouveaux sanglots. Les deux filles se jettèrent dans leurs bras, Saphir en répétant qu'il lui avait fait une peur bleue, Ice en pleurant pour les mêmes raisons. Les autres Holders se rassemblèrent autour des deux rescapés et les embrassades et les éclats de rire nerveux se multiplièrent.

Ruby prit Saphir dans ses bras, malgré les multiples ecchymoses qui fleurissaient sur ses membres, allant même jusqu'à la soulever de terre et la faire tournoyer. Ice ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste. Il avait du être terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus la voir, lui aussi, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras et de toucher son visage. La jeune fille serrait ses mains dans les siennes pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, en constatant qu'il avait une petite coupure au niveau de l'épaule. Puis, elle lui demanda s'il était blessé et il dut reconnaître qu'il avait quelques égratignures et probablement quelques bleus. Pendant qu'elle lui demandait ce qui leur était arrivé, Flame essuyait les joues maculées de poussière et de larmes d'Ice, sans jamais rompre le contact physique. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, dans ses bras, mais c'était de soulagement. Il remarqua assez vite les bandages sur son corps et la robe de Blue qu'elle avait du enfiler, et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

"Tu vas bien... ?

\- Uh-huh, murmura-t-elle en camouflant un reniflement. Ça va... Les infirmières se sont occupées de moi. M-maintenant, c'est à toi d'y... d'y aller, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Plus tard. (Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour sentir le parfum de ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.) Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, tu sais ?

\- Je parie que tu m'en as fait p-plus, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Impossible. (Il l'embrassa à nouveau et sourit à son tour.) Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi..."

Un peu plus tard, une équipe de Pokemon Rangers prit le relais pour sécuriser le périmètre et venir en aide aux Pokemons de la grotte. Quant aux Holders, ils furent envoyer à l'hôpital le plus proche : celui de Yantreiz. Le trajet s'effectua dans des ambulances pour les blessés et ceux qu'on avait désigné pour les accompagner, tandis que les autres utilisaient leurs Pokemons pour les suivre à la trace. Ice ne se souvint de rien à propos de ce voyage ; elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Flame en une question de minutes. 

_**Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 30

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 24

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 25

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 16

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Psytigri mâle "Hide" - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 42

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 30

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 16

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 14

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Psytigri femelle "Tix" - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 31

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 26

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 17

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	24. Chapter 22 : Ecoute la voix de l'aura

**Chapitre 22 : Ecoute la voix de l'aura**

Les Holders n'avaient passé que quelques heures à l'hôpital. Leurs blessures étaient le plus souvent superficielles et se résumaient à des ecchymoses et des égratignures. Même si Draco souffrait encore de son mal de dos, il n'était pas blessé en soi : on lui recommanda de ne pas faire trop d'efforts physiques et de ménager son dos pendant quelques temps, mais si jamais la douleur ne disparaissait pas, il devrait consulter un médecin spécialisé. Dans le cas d'Ice, il avait fallut faire des radios de sa jambe, et aussi renouveller ses bandages. Malgré la mauvaise volonté d'Ice, les médecins la firent porter un plâtre -avec l'accord de Platane, que quelqu'un avait appelé au moment de l'effondrement de la grotte-, et elle pesta tout le reste de la journée, entre fatigue, douleur et irritation. Le plâtre rendait sa jambe extrêmement lourde à soulever, et elle n'avait pas les sens assez aiguisés pour manier des béquilles. Il fallait donc que Gold, qui s'était porté volontaire, la porte dans ses bras ou sur son dos pour monter des escaliers ou marcher en ville.

Cornélia les avait accueuillis sans la moindre hésitation dans sa Tour de Combat, mais comme elle devait se rendre elle-même sur les lieux de l'accident, ce fut Pépé Volution qui les reçut et les guida dans leurs chambres. Il avait proposé à ceux qui le désiraient de s'entraîner un peu avec ses Pokemons de type Combat, et la plupart des dresseurs acceptèrent. Platinum et les filles de Kanto préférèrent faire une pause avant de rejoindre leurs camarades, et les regardaient s'affronter amicalement dans la cour. Draco avait trouvé un livre sur les Pokemons de type Dragon et s'était naturellement éloigné de la bande pour lire en paix, tout en prenant soin de ne pas tordre son dos plus que de mesure. Quant à Ice et Flame, ils étaient allés se coucher sans hésitation. Même si le grand-père de la Championne leur avait dit qu'il y avait assez de chambres pour qu'ils aient chacun la leur, les deux amis se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du garçon et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Flame avait eu du mal à se défaire de la vision des jambes d'Ice, bleuies et bandées au point qu'il était parfois difficile de trouver une parcelle de peau épargnée. Elle portait aussi un bandage sur le front et de plus petits pansements sur les bras. Parfois, sa hanche la faisait souffrir et elle frémissait, mais les médecins qui l'avaient examinés considéraient qu'elle était dans un état stable. Même le venin du Migalos qui les avait attaqués auparavant, quand ils avaient été piégés par ce groupe étrange, avait disparu grâce à l'antidote. En définitive, elle allait bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait empoisonné et qui avait survécu à l'effondrement d'une grotte dans une seule journée. Le garçon s'en tirait même un peu mieux qu'elle : mis à part quelques coupures et de nombreux bleus, il allait bien. Sa main gauche lui faisait un peu mal, mais d'après les radios, elle n'était pas fracturée ou foulée. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Non, définitivement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Quand Ice voulut se tourner vers lui, sa jambe la fit se raidir, et elle dut se redresser en position assise pour faire passer la douleur. Flame se releva lui aussi, et posa sa main sur son dos pour la calmer. Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant sans un mot. Puis ils se laissèrent retomber sur les oreillers, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs mais se trouvèrent et s'entremêlèrent comme de coutume. Ice fut la première à briser le silence :

"J'étais terrifiée, dans la caverne. Je n'arrivais pas à sentir ton aura, ou celle de Ruby... J'avais tellemet peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose...

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Quand on a compris que vous n'étiez pas tombés au même endroit que nous, on a cherché partout en pensant que vous deviez être quelque part... Je... j'suis pas sûr d'être pressé de retourner dans une caverne pour un moment. (Elle sourit, l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.) Tu as quand même été blessée de partout... Yellow et Draco ont eu de la chance. Et moi aussi.

\- Ou alors je suis la malchanceuse de l'histoire, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas si grave. Ma jambe me pose problème pour le moment, mais je m'y ferais. Et puis, pour ma hanche et mon front, ça finira bien par disparaître ! Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. (Elle baîlla longuement, visiblement exténuée.) Dis, au fait... qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé dans la grotte ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec les Strassies ?

\- Ah, ça... (Il eut u petit sourire.) En fait, on est tombé dans une salle située dans les profondeurs de la grotte, et on a été assomé par la chute. Les Strassies nous ont trouvé et, comme ils voyaient que les alentours n'étaient pas très stables, ils ont décidé de nous déplacer. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, moi et Ruby étions au milieu d'une assemblée de Strassies, et ils nous ont conduit jusqu'à leur chef. Enfin, vers les Soeurs Diancies.

\- Des Diancies ? Mais c'est... ce sont des Pokemons rarissimes !

\- Oui, je sais ! Il y en avait trois, exactement, et l'une d'elle était chromatique. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes couleurs que ses soeurs, expliqua-t-il. Elles nous ont demandé ce qui venait de se produire ; je crois qu'elles nous prenaient pour les responsables. Mais en voyant qu'on était pas venu pour les capturer ou pour leur faire du mal, elles se sont calmés. On leur a dit que la grotte s'était effondrée et qu'on était tombé, avec d'autres dresseurs. Mais elles et leurs Strassies ne vous avaient pas vus. On est resté avec les Diancies pendant un moment, d'abord parce qu'on ne savait pas du tout par où partir, et ensuite parce qu'au moins là-bas il y avait de la lumière. Elles étaient gentilles. La chromatique, surtout. Je l'ai appelée Princesse, et j'ai vraiment été triste de devoir la laisser dans la grotte...

\- Elle était si gentille que ça ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'elle n'est jamais sortie de la Grotte Etincelante. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'elle nous jetait quand on parlait de l'extérieur... Je lui ai aussi parlé de toi, et des autres Holders, et elle disait qu'elle voulait vous rencontrer, un jour. J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais la revoir pour la remercier de nous avoir aidé.

\- Je crois qu'on peut ajouter la Grotte Etincelante à notre liste des lieux à explorer, murmura Ice en fermant involontairement les yeux. (Elle soupira et fit un effort visible pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le garçon sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.) Tu sais ? c'était bizarre... Quand la caverne s'est effondrée... j'ai repensé à mes rêves...

\- Tes rêves ? répéta-t-il.

\- Uh...-huh... Dans mes rêves aussi... le plafond tombe..., marmonna-t-elle inconsciemment.

\- ... Ice ? appela le garçon en la voyant marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un cocon de sommeil.

\- Tell...ment f...oid..."

Puis ce fut le silence. Ice était trop épuisée pour parler ; ses yeux étaient trop lourds pour regarder et son corps trop pesant pour bouger. Sa respiration frôlait leurs mains entremêlées, légère et chaude. Le garçon passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la réchauffer, et elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Lorsque Flame eut fermé les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour, il l'entendit.

"Harmonie."  
Un seul mot, dit de façon claire et distincte, par une voix plus aiguë que celle à laquelle il était habitué. Pourtant, Ice n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré le trouble que les dernières paroles d'Ice avait réveillé en lui, Flame s'endormit. Au réveil, il aura presque tout oublié de ces mots, mais pas l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était dix heures du matin le jour suivant lorsque le garçon se réveilla. Les premières minutes, il s'était senti engourdi, mais le soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre l'empêchait de se rendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à sa montre, s'attendant à lire quelque chose comme "16h30" ; quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait dormi toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit ! D'ailleurs, Ice, à côté de lui, dormait encore profondément, même s'il voyait par moment ses lèvres se tordre et ses paupières frémir. Elle semblait sur le point de se réveiller, elle aussi. Le garçon s'étira en silence, et sentit très vite la faim et la soif tirailler son ventre. Pourquoi personne n'était venu les réveiller ? Ils étaient fatigués, certes, mais de là à les laisser mourir de faim dans leur sommeil... !

Quand Ice commença à marmonner et à se frotter les yeux, il mit de côté sa mauvaise humeur et la salua en pinçant sa joue. Elle fit mine de s'étirer et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front en retour. Puis elle demanda en baîllant quelle heure il était. Il répondit avec le plus de précision possible et elle ouvrit de grands yeux pour le fixer. Puis ils se levèrent en même temps, sans manquer de râler. Le garçon aida son amie à marcher jusqu'à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit justement sans prévenir, révélant les visages curieux de Cornélia et Blue. "Oh oh", songea Ice en les voyant côte à côte. Son mentor et sa grande soeur, plus démonstratives et folles l'une que l'autre ? Ça sentait les problèmes.

Et effectivement, les deux aînées ne perdirent pas une seconde pour glousser.

"Oh, mince ! dit Cornélia. Moi qui voulais tellement les regarder dormir !

\- Ils étaient trop mignons ! enchaîna Blue sans perdre une seconde.

\- Ils le sont toujours !

\- J'aurais du les prendre en photo !"

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, elles avaient formé une sorte de tandem pour rendre le sourire aux autres... mais à la façon de Blue, c'est-à-dire en les bousculant un peu. Quand ils eurent atteint la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent un Silver aux yeux tous petits de sommeil, un Green qui enchaînait les cafés pour combler une nuit blanche, et une Platinum qui essayait d'enlever à Yellow du maquillage sur ses joues. L'arrivée des deux enfants les tira tous de leurs activités matinales pour le moins peu communes, et ils les saluèrent avec effusion. Par exemple, Yellow se jeta sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras, pour leur plus grande surprise, tandis que Platinum qui détestait cuisiner se proposa de leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Ils apprirent pendant le repas que Blue les avait maintenus éveillés toute la nuit en multipliant les jeux et les films. Au départ, ç'avait été amusant, certes. Mais passé minuit, elle refusa de les laisser se coucher malgré la fatigue de certains. Assez vite, Ruby et Emerald s'endormirent en s'appuyant chacun sur une épaule de Saphir qui ne put plus bouger de la soirée de peur de les réveiller, tandis que les autres inventaient des stratégies pour s'enfuir, en vain. La 'soirée' s'était achevée vers cinq heures du matin, quand tout le monde se révéla trop faible pour comprendre de quoi parlait le film.

"Pourtant, dit Ice, Blue avait l'air en pleine forme...

\- Cette enquiquineuse est celle qui a le mieux dormit, répondit Green.

\- Et Cornélia, dans cette histoire ?

\- Ne m'en parle même pas..., soupira le garçon.

\- La Championne est arrivée tôt ce matin, les informa Platinum. Elle a voulu savoir comment nous nous portions après l'accident, sauf que tout le monde dormait profondément. Elle a paniqué en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, poursuivit-elle en s'addressant à Ice en particulier, et nous a réveillés pour savoir si tu étais encore à l'hôpital, si tu étais gravement malade, etc.

\- Et quand Blue s'est réveillée à son tour, elles ont commencé à cancanner et... (Silver marqua une pause.) On les a vues monter les escaliers vers les chambres, mais on ne savait pas ce qu'elles comptaient faire.

\- Apparemment, nous prendre en photo, marmonna Ice. Vous devriez dormir, non ?"  
Ils répondirent tous en choeur que c'était trop dangereux, avec Blue dans les parages. Flame servit plus de café à Green en guise de soutien, pendant qu'Ice tapotait doucement le dos de Silver. Ils finirent rapidement de dévorer leur petit-déjeuner, non sans remercier et féliciter les talents cachés en cuisine de Platinum, avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives pour se changer. Ice se souvint au dernier moment que ses vêtements avaient du être jetés après l'accident dans la caverne, et se saisit de la robe de Blue. Elle devait être jolie, sans aucun doute, car Blue avait du goût pour ce genre de chose. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Ice était d'un gabaris nettement plus petit, dans tous les sens du terme. La veille, elle n'y avait pas prêté d'importance, mais maintenant, la perspective de devoir enfiler une robe trop grande l'agaçait. En plus, il n'y avait pas de boutiques d'habillements à Yantreiz : les habitants de la ville de Cornélia voyageaient souvent jusqu'à Relifac-le-Haut, ou jusqu'à Illumis, pour s'en acheter. Bien sûr, on pouvait en commander dans certains relais, mais Ice ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait en ville, et ce serait trop long de toutes façons.

"Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Ruby ou Silver de faire quelque chose pour que la robe soit à ma taille, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais non, ça leur prendrait aussi beaucoup de temps..."

Cornélia choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. Son élève la laissa entrer une fois entièrement vêtue, mais la Championne remarqua au premier regard la robe de Blue, et la lui fit enlever. Puis elle disparut en disant qu'elle allait lui chercher de nouvelles affaires. Ice soupira sans savoir si c'était bon signe ou pas. Elle ne voyait pas où elle pourrait trouver de nouveaux vètements à sa taille aussi facilement. Mais quand elle réapparut, la jeune fille comprit. Après tout, elles étaient dans la Tour de Combat : beaucoup de monde venait s'y entraîner aux arts martiaux. Cornélia avait donc conçu des uniformes spéciaux pour ses 'apprentis', qu'ils pouvaient enfiler uniquement pour leurs entraînements, ou qu'ils pouvaient acheter pour les garder chez eux. Ice se souvenait d'en avoir porter, à une époque. Les uniformes paraissaient légers mais ils tenaient chaud ; ils accordaient une grande souplesse de mouvements.

Elle enfila donc l'uniforme sans trop de difficulté, malgré le poids lourd que représentait son plâtre, et fit quelques gestes pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait bouger. Maintenant qu'elle était reposée, elle pouvait refroidir les nerfs de sa jambe pour atténuer la douleur, ce qui lui permettait de s'appuyer pour un court laps de temps sur elle. Elle pouvait faire quelques petits pas, mais comme le froid engourdissait les muscles, elle risquait surtout de tomber à cause du peu de résistance que son membre lui opposait. Heureusement, la jeune fille se disait que cette situation délicate n'était que temporaire. Elle n'aurait qu'à porter ce plâtre pendant quelques semaines, puis ce serait de l'histoire ancienne !

Ses Pokemons sortirent de leurs Balls à ce moment-là, pour l'aider à rejoindre les escaliers en sautant à cloche-pied. Ils avaient tous récupéré après l'accident et s'étaient reposés au moins aussi longtemps que leur dresseuse. Ce qui signifiait, pour Ice, qu'il était temps de reprendre l'entraînement ! Elle n'avait pas à réaffronter Cornélia pour obtenir le badge Lutte, contrairement à Flame, mais elle comptait bien profiter de son séjour pour en apprendre un maximum sur les Méga-Evolutions. Mais d'abord...

"C'est parti ! Il est temps de voir à quel point ta puissance a augmenté, Tix ! Croâporal, Vibraqua ! Ifa, Vent Glace !"

Il faisait froid, dans la cour de la Tour de Combat. Les dresseurs à s'entraîner étaient peu nombreux, car la majeure partie des Holders se reposait encore. Ice pouvait donc profiter d'un peu de temps seule, avec ses Pokemons. Elle put constater que Tix était nettement plus rapide et précise avec ses attaques Psycho et Rafale Psy, comme si ses dons psychiques lui permettaient de développer, comme sa dresseuse, une perception améliorée de son environnement. Son angle mort était réduit et elle arrivait maintenant à esquiver les attaques adversaires avec un minimum d'efforts. Certes, son niveau restait faible, par rapport à celui d'Ifa, Croâporal ou Follet, mais avec un entraînement approprié, elle deviendrait rapidement aussi puissante qu'eux. Il faudrait aussi envoyer les données que le PokeDex avait enregistré à son sujet à Platane.

Miss aussi progressait rapidement. Sa mâchoire avait considérablement grandi depuis sa naissance et broyait désormais sans difficulté tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il fallait encore qu'elle s'entraîne pour garder son équilibre, car le poids de cette extension en fer contrebalançait celui de son petit corps. Evidemment, cela impliquait qu'elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour attaquer vite, mais Ice avait confiance en elle : elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de s'exercer pour rendre ses mouvements fluides. D'ailleurs, avec son attaque Vent Féérique, elle arrivait à repousser, ou du moins à ralentir, ses adversaires, ce qui lui donnait un avantage en cas d'attaques frontales.

En définitive, les Pokemons d'Ice s'amélioraient à un rythme qui surprenait même leur dresseuse. Pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient, Ifa rejoignit la jeune fille, qui caressa sa tête avec tendresse. Curieusement, elle ressentait aussi l'envie irrépressible de voir Eve, son Nymphali, qu'elle avait confiée à la grand-mère de Flame.

"Notre équipe a beauboup évolué depuis qu'on a quitté la Caverne Gelée, tu ne trouves pas, Ifa ? (Le Farfuret acquiesça en regardant ses camarades.) Et toi aussi, tu es devenue beaucoup plus forte. Je suis fière de toi ! (Elle éclata doucement de rire quand Ifa vint se pelotonner contre elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux.) Tu as même vaincu ta peur des Dimorets. Néo et Blanche-Neige seraient fiers de toi, eux aussi. Tu sais quoi ? quand on ira à La Frescale, il faudra les voir et leur raconter tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"  
Ifa acquiesça à nouveau. Mais cette fois, son aura sembla répondre à la dresseuse :

" _Toi aussi, tu es devenue plus forte. Ton pouvoir sur le froid est presque total, et Dimoret ne t'effraie plus comme avant non plus._

 _\- C'est vrai..._ , reconnut Ice mentalement. _Mais, ces derniers temps, ma perception de l'aura a faibli à plusieurs reprises. Ça m'inquiète..._

 _\- Lucario a peut-être une explication_ , proposa le Pokemon. _Et de toutes façons, c'est la première en des années ; ce n'est pas si grave._

 _\- J'espère que tu as raison._ "

Peu après, Ifa retourna s'entraîner face à Croâporal. Ice les regarda faire en donnant des ordres d'attaques ou de stratégies à suivre, et se laissa absorber par leur entraînement au point de ne pas faire attention à Flame, Silver et Gold qui arrivaient derrière elle. Elle les sentit approcher au dernier moment, quand Gold s'apprêtait à lui faire des chatouilles dans les côtes, et fit volte-face pour l'en dissuader. Les garçons se joignirent à l'entraìnement. Flame remarqua alors que Tix avait évolué, et s'étonna :

"Incroyable ! Tix aussi a évolué ?!

\- Aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
Il voulait dire qu'Hide, son Psytigri, avait également évolué dans la Grotte Etincelante. Mais il avait oublié de le lui raconter. Quand il fit appraître son Pokemon, Ice entendit Silver commenté d'une voix endormie :

"C'est amusant, ils ne se ressemblent pas tout à fait. Leurs couleurs sont différentes.

\- Ah bon ? fit Ice.

\- Mmm... J'imagine que c'est une différence entre les mâles et les femelles de cette espèce, étant donné qu'ils ont évolué au même moment dans un terrain similaire.

\- J'ai bien envie de les présenter à Platane quand on rentrera à Illumis, déclara Flame. Ah ? C'est marrant, même leur façon de combattre est différente."  
Ice réalisa qu'elle avait pensé la même chose. Alors que Tix était devenue plus aggressive, plus audacieuse en un sens, Hide semblait plus réfléchi, plus sur la défensive. Là encore, c'était probablement un effet de l'évolution, et une différence entre les mâles et les femelles. Décidément, leurs évolutions étaient pleines de surprises.

Les Holders sortirent peu à peu de la Tour pour s'entraîner et s'aérer. Aux environs de midi, la pause du déjeuner fut accueuillie avec plaisir après tant d'efforts. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'Ice put 's'entretenir' avec Lucario. Elle lui demanda en se servant de son aura si ce qu'elle avait senti à Cromlac'h était naturel, et le Pokemon de Cornélia expliqua qu'il avait, lui aussi, senti un changement se produire en provenance du sud-ouest de Yantreiz. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'Ice ne mentionne Cromlac'h, il n'avait pas eu idée d'où venait le phénomène. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel, et de ce fait, était incapable de dire si la vague de puissance qu'ils avaient tous les deu sentie était normale ou s'il fallait la craindre. Toutefois, le Pokemon n'avait pas fini son explication :

" _Le fait que tu te sois évanouie à cause de cette vague me paraît étrange. Ta perception de l'aura aurait du faiblir et tu serais devenue aveugle... mais au lieu de cela, tu t'es évanouie. Peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais près de l'épicentre de ce raz-de-marée... Dans tous les cas, ça m'intrigue. Ç'a peut-être un lien avec ta concentration..._

 _\- Ma... concentration ?_

 _\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ton sens de la concentration, celui qui te permet de maîtriser l'aura, est exceptionnel. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu chez aucun humain, à part toi._

 _\- Et c'est... mal ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. En réalité_ , expliqua Lucario, _c'est comme si ton aura elle-même était bridée. Ta concentration est telle qu'elle bloque ton aura. Les seuls êtres vivants capables de faire ce genre de choses sont les Lucarios. Nous sommes naturellement capables d'enfermer notre aura. Quand on la relâche, cela nous permet de générer l'attaque Aura Sphère._

 _\- En clair, tu veux dire que je suis comme un Pokemon ?_ s'étonna Ice. _Platane disait la même chose, en parlant de ma résistance au froid. Il disait que je réagissais comme un Pokemon de type Glace. Mais comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer_ , s'excusa le Pokemon de Cornélia. _Les humains sont des créatures que je ne comprends pas toujours. Mais il est vrai que quelque chose en toi est différent des autres. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit._ "

Ice s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications à Lucario quand Blue s'approcha, interrompant le fil de sa pensée. La jeune fille s'inquiétait de voir Ice dans son coin, silencieuse, et avec ume expression qu'elle qualifiait de 'très bizarre' sur le visage. L'aveugle ne s'en étonna pas. Tout ce que Lucario lui avait dit confirmait ses craintes plutôt que de les effacer. Il était normal que son expression en soit afffectée. Mais elle refusait d'en parler avec son aînée. Blue ne comprendrait pas, malgré sa bonne volonté ; c'était un domaine dans lequel Ice naviguait en solitaire. D'autant plus que la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lucario ravivait en elle des souvenirs d'une conversation similaire, avec Néo, des années auparavant. Elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'il avait dit était important, et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, moins elle parvenait à se souvenir de ses paroles. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait la certitude qu'il lui avait parlé de la même chose -du fait que son aura était bridée. Non... Ce n'était pas de son aura qu'il parlait ; il parlait de son don de froid. Mais quel était le lien entre l'un et l'autre ? Tous les aveugles ne contrôlaient pas le froid, et les Lucarios non plus. Donc, logiquement, il ne devrait pas avoir de rapport entre l'un et l'autre.

A force de chercher dans sa mémoire les paroles de Néo, Ice avait commencé à se fatiguer. Sa tête lui pesait, comme à cause d'une migraine, sauf qu'elle se doutait que l'origine de la douleur n'était pas purement physique. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le savait. Blue l'interrogea du regard, sans avoir la moindre idée du tourment intérieur dans lequel la jeune fille se trouvait plongée. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa de s'occuper de ses Pokemons, elle ne réagit pas. Elle allait lui reposer la question quand Ice réalisa qu'elle lui avait parlé. Alors elle s'excusa et lança joyeusement qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour sa jambe, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire porter autant de poids sur l'autre. C'était un mensonge, mais l'autre n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et elle la crut sur parole. Les deu jeunes filles se mirent donc à bavarder en soignant leurs Pokemons, tant et si bien qu'Ice ne repensa plus à cette histoire d'aura.

Plus tard, Flame l'accompagna en ville pour acheter des biscuits et des surcreries. Elle avait voulu emprunté une canne à Pépé Volution, mais la moitié des Holders s'y étaient opposés, en rappelant que sa jambe était cassée et qu'elle ne guérirait pas si elle continuait à la surmener. Ça l'avait agacée, mais Flame lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas de la porter. Il la trouvait légère comme une plume etl'avait déjà portée sur son dos à plusieurs reprises sans que cela ne pose de problème. Il devait seulement faire attention à ne pas se moquer d'elle, car elle n'hésitait pas à plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux ou à pincer ses oreilles quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. Dans ces cas-là, il se vengeait en la faisant pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre pour la faire peur et l'obliger à s'acrocher à lui normalement. Ice adorait ce genre d'après-midi, rien qu'avec lui. Ils pouvaient parler de tout un tas de choses que les autres ne comprenaient pas, et le seul fait d'être ensemble était, en soi, un bonheur.

Flame avait un véritable don pour deviner ce qui la tourmentait. Quand ils furent assis sur un banc, en ville, à manger leurs sucreries, il lui demanda calmement ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne demandait pas si quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait déjà que c'était le cas. Alors, elle lui fit part de ce que Lucario lui avait d'ores et déjà dit et des questions sans réponse qui trottaient dans sa tête. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se remémorer avec exactitude les paroles de Néo la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Non. Ça produisait comme un vide en elle, comme si elle sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose sans en avoir la certitude. Son ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Après tout, cette conversation avec Néo avait peut-être eu lieu des années auparavant, il était fort probable qu'elle l'ait oubliée naturellement. De plus, elle pouvait toujours questionné Lucario une fois rentrée.

"En plus, si ça concerne ton don de froid, dit le garçon, peut-être que tu peux lui en parler. Ce n'est pas comme si Lucario allait te trahir.

\- Je sais, mais... Et si on apprend que... (Elle s'interrompit.)

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse vraiment.

\- Aujourd'hui, Lucario a dit que seuls les Pokemons pouvaient se concentrer comme je le fais. Je résiste au froid comme un Pokemon de type Glace. J'arrive même à imiter leurs attaques. Flame, c'est pas normal, pas vrai ? Je ne ressemble pas à un Pokemon, mais je n'ai pas des capacités humaines non plus. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?"  
C'était donc ça. Cette peur dans ces yeux, il avait cru qu'elle avait un lien avec son passé. Avec le fait qu'elle ne sache pas d'où elle venait, peut-être. Mais en réalité, pas du tout. Ce qui terrifiait Ice plus que tout, c'était de ne pas trouver sa place. Elle disait vrai : la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait prise pour une Momartik. Et quand elle lui avait fait la démonstration de ses pouvoirs, cette similitude l'avait frappé à nouveau. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avait une forme humaine. C'était une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux iris blancs, plus petite que la moyenne et légère comme un plume. Une jeune fille, pas une Momartik. Flame n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais il savait qui elle était.

"Ça fait de toi Ice, notre petite Princesse des glaces. Tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer à propos de ça.

\- Mais... et si quelqu'un s'en rend compte ?

\- Ça ne changera rien. Tu as toujours été prudente. Personne à part moi n'est au courant, pas vrai ? (Elle songea à Dimoret, mais hocha la tête.) Pour moi, ça n'a rien changé. Et si les Holders venaient à l'apprendre, je suis sûr que ça irait. Ils t'adorent tous, conclut-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui..."  
 _Mais j'ai peur quand même._ Elle regarda ses mains se crisper sur ses genoux. Flame les regarda à son tour, et posa sa main sur son poignet pour la rassurer. Elle lui sourit, sincèrement touchée, et posa sa tête sur son épaule un petit moment. Sa peur fondit comme neige au soleil, effacée par une souce chaleur qui émanait de lui et grandissait en elle. Ce sentiment la remplissait d'une joie infinie et indescriptible comme elle n'en avait jamais sentie. Le garçon finit par lui proposer de rentrer à la Tour et elle accepta, avec un sourire radieux qui anima chez lui la même sensation de plaisir, de bonheur et de chaleur. Sur le chemin du retour, Ice demanda s'il comptait défier Cornélia directement, dès ce soir-là, mais il secoua la tête en disant qu'il voulait d'abord s'entraîner. Il ne se croyait pas de taille à affronter un Lucario méga-évolué si vite. De son côté, elle pensait qu'il en était capable, mais le fait que Lucario puisse méga-évolué était assez effrayant, lors du premier combat. Elle aussi avait été aisément vaincue lors de ses premiers combats face à Cornélia.

Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte de la Tour quand le duo recontra Cornélia et les garçons de Johto. La première retournait s'entraîner, tandis que les seconds comptaient marcher dans les alentours de la ville. Flame décida de suivre la Championne, et Gold entraîna Ice bon gré mal gré. En réalité, elle appréciait leur compagnie et aimait s'entraîner avec eux. Ils étaient peut-être, parmi les Holders, les garçons avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. L'extravagance et la détermination du garçon aux yeux dorés étaient contagieuses. Quant à son rival, il avait l'incroyable capacité de calmer la situation et de se moquer de Gold sans risquer de le faire s'emporter. L'un et l'autre se comportaient comme les grands frères d'Ice ; Gold avait même avoué à son camarade qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit sa petite soeur. Ils la faisaient rire, s'entraînaient avec elle et l'écoutaient toujours avec attention, comme si elle était leur égale et pas leur cadette. Contrairement à Blue qui avait tendance à la croire plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, ils savaient qu'elle était forte.

En plus de cela, Ice avait remarqué depuis un certain temps que leurs Pokemons s'entendaient eux aussi à merveille. Ifa et Dimoret étaient pratiquement inséparables. Alors que les trois dresseurs marchaient dans la forêt en suivant les sentiers pour ne pas s'égarer, les deux Pokemons courraient dans les environs, ou s'entraînaient dans leur coin sans que Silver ou Ice n'aient besoin d'intervenir. L'aveugle pouvait toujours les sentir, et prenait plaisir à voir sa fidèle Ifa s'amuser autant. Aussi loin qu'elle ne s'en souvenait, elles avaient toutes les deux été assez peu entourées. Certes, les Pokemons de la Caverne Gelée les avaient toutes les deux pris sous leurs ailes, mais elles n'avaient, en définitive, que peu d'amis : Flame, sans aucun doute, en faisait partie ; Eve et les Pokemons d'Ice aussi, ainsi que ceux du garçon ; les Holders, pour la plupart, avaient gagné la confiance d'Ifa et l'affection de la dresseuse ; et il y avait aussi un cercle réduit d'amis dans la Caverne Gelée, qu'elles considéraient comme leur famille.

"Hé ! appela Gold en interrompant ses pensées. Il fait quel temps là-haut ?

\- Il fait quel temps là dessous ? répliqua Ice."

Il eut un petit rire et demanda comment allait sa jambe. Elle l'agita un peu pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui faisait plus de mal, mais le garçon l'immobilisa immédiatement, comme s'il craignait d'aggraver la blessure. Ice et Silver se moquèrent de lui :

"Papa Gold refait surface, ricana Silver.

\- C'est pas vrai ! rétorqua Gold en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, pendant qu'Ice riait sur son dos.

\- On dirait un grand frère qui s'inquiète pour sa petite soeur ! Il manquerait plus que tu commences à surveiller les garçons qui s'approchent d'Ice, et la panoplie serait complète !  
\- Tu peux parler, va !"  
Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard, comme pour savoir qui était le plus ou le moins son grand frère, et l'intéressée les interrompit en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient être tous les deux ses grands frères. Gold acquiesça en se redressant brusquement pour se remettre en marche, l'air heureux, pendant que Silver camouflait un sourire. Ils continuèrent à marcher et à parler. Leurs principaux sujets de conversation tournaient autour des Pokemons et de leur voyage. Ice leur raconta qu'elle et Flame comptaient explorer tous les recoins de Kalos. Les garçons semblaient se demander eux aussi ce qu'ils feraient, une fois leur séjour à Kalos achevé. L'aveugle sentit le garçon aux yeux argentés se tendre, mais il ne voulut pas les inquiéter. Il déclara simplement avoir quelque chose à régler avec sa famille. A ses mots, Gold aussi se tendit, avant de se reprendre pour ne pas inquiéter Ice. Mais elle l'avait senti, ça aussi.

Elle sentit autre chose, et se figea. Cette aura... Elle la connaissait, elle en était certaine.

"Attendez, murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un vient par ici.

\- Qui ça ? Un randonneur ? s'enquit Gold. (Elle secoua la tête, un peu pâle.) Ice, tu connais cette personne ?

\- C'est l'aura de... l'aura de ce type avec un Migalos, dans la Grotte Etincelante... ! Là-bas !"

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la même direction pour tomber face à face avec l'homme en question. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes ou sa blouse, et affichait un sourire glacial.

"Oh ? chuchota-t-il. Il semblerait que la gamine soit plus intéressante qu'elle n'en a l'air. Me sentir arriver comme ça... Joli travail."  
Gold fit descendre Ice de son dos et lui ordonna de rester près de lui. Il avait déjà appelé ses Pokemons et lança à l'homme de les laisser tranquilles. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, et sa main tremblait sur l'épaule d'Ice. Il était furieux. Alors qu'il ordonnait à ses Pokemons d'attaquer, Ice se crispa et le retint :

"Arrête ! Il nous a déjà pris au piège !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il y a des fils, autour de nous. Son Migalos nous a piégé dans une sorte de toile ! Même si on essaie de se débarasser de lui, on sera coincé par les fils, et je ne peux même pas courir...

\- Ecoute la fillette, mon garçon, conseilla l'homme."  
Son sourire s'élargit à mesure que ses Pokemons apparaissaient autour du trio. Ice frémit et pensa fort à Ifa et Dimoret. Ils pouvaient encore s'enfuir et rejoindre Yantreiz... Ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. L'aveugle ferma les yeux un instant et chercha leurs auras, ignorant l'homme qui leur faisait face. Elle espérait qu'Ifa l'avait entendue et l'avait comprise. C'était... leur seule chance.

"Bien. Maintenant que vous semblez disposer à m'écouter, et si nous parlions... affaires ?"

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 25

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Mystigrix mâle "Hide" - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Mystigrix femelle "Tix" - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 31

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 28

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 18

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	25. Chapter 23 : Le Sceau

**Chapitre 23 : Sceau**

Un cri étranglé mourrut dans la bouche d'Ice en voyant la botte de l'homme frapper le visage de Gold. Silver cria le nom de son ami avant de recevoir un coup, plus faible cela dit, lui aussi. La jeune fille voulut s'approcher pour aider le dresseur, mais le Malosse de leur adversaire appuya sur le plâtre de sa jambe et le tordit. Malgré le baillon sur sa bouche, elle s'entendit hurler à nouveau et ne put réprimer un sanglot. Etaient-ce des larmes, sur ses joues ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, son corps tout entier hurlait de douleur. Les crocs du Malosse avaient déjà déchiqueté la majeure partie de la structure solide qui enfermait sa jambe et la rendait vulnérable. Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour la réduire à l'impuissance. Son dresseur s'était plaint de la puissance de ses cris qui risquaient d'alerter le voisinage et avait du la baillonner.

Grâce à son Migalos, il avait aussi immobilisé Silver dans une sorte de toile, mais sans faire preuve de tant de violence. Quant à Gold, il avait été mis à terre par un duo d'Ouvrifiers. Ice était la seule à pouvoir, hypothétiquement, bouger, mais Malosse ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser s'éloigner ou à appeler ses Pokemons. De toutes façons, Ifa était loin, avec Dimoret, et l'aveugle priait pour qu'ils trouvent Flame et les Holders au plus vite ; les autres ne seraient pas de taille à lutter face à un tel nombre d'adversaires talentueux. L'homme se montrait encore plus dangereux que dans la Grotte Etincelante. En quelques secondes, il avait envoyé ses Pokemons face à eux, sans hésiter à raviver les blessures de la fillette et à frapper les garçons. Gold se mit à tousser, faiblement, et elle l'entendit cracher.

"C'est tout ce que vous... pouvez faire ?"  
Ice écarquilla les yeux quand il le frappa à nouveau. Elle supplia intérieurement Gold de ne pas le sous-estimer. Il risquait de se faire battre à mort, s'il ne se taisait pas.

"Quel dommage d'en être réduit à ces extrémités..., déplora le tortionnaire. J'ai horreur de m'en prendre à des enfants, pourtant...

\- Laissez-l... partir..., marmonna Silver.

\- Comment ?

\- Laissez mes amis partir ! C'est moi que vous vouliez, dans la grotte !

\- Aaah... C'est exact, tu es le gosse de ce mafieux... Giovanni, n'est-ce pas ? (Silver grinça les dents, Ice frémit.) Tu m'aurais été bien utile, en effet... Mais vu que le Boss a changé ses plans, tu n'es plus ma cible principale.

\- Euh ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai quelque chose contre vous ? N'importe quoi... La Team Flare ne s'inquiète pas pour si peu. De petits dresseurs sans importance tels que vous ne sont que des déchets à effacer de notre nouveau monde.

\- Encore un savant fou complètement dingo, hein ? grinça Gold avant de recevoir un nouveau coup."  
Ice gémit en l'entendant respirer lourdement. L'homme la remarqua et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver aux côtés de son Pokemon. Silver le menaça du regard. S'il osait la toucher, il se jurait de le lui faire payer. La jeune fille fusilla le type du regard en serrant les dents et les poins. Ses pensées voyageaient avec Ifa et Dimoret, qu'elle guidait afin de retrouver les Holders. Ils étaient déjà dans les rues de Yantreiz. Ils devaient tenir bon encore un peu...

L'homme défit le baîllon d'Ice et la saisit par la gorge avant qu'elle n'arrive à le mordre. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

"Mais quelle sauvage... Tes parents ne t'ont pas élevée de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Va... crever, articula-t-elle malgré le manque d'air.

\- Bats les pattes d'Ice, enfoiré ! s'écria Gold en essayant de se lever. (Les Ouvrifiers le firent mordre la poussière à nouveau.)

\- Pour être honnête, je m'en veux terriblement de devoir vous torturer ainsi. Les têtes pensantes font des erreurs, quelques fois, j'imagine. J'ai vraiment du mal à penser que tu sois Harmonie."  
Ice manqua de s'étrangler. Alors, cela signifiait qu'elle était la cible principale de ce type ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, cette histoire d'Harmonie ?...

"Vous êtes... fou..., cracha-t-elle.

\- Hum... Si j'ai bien compris, ton nom est Ice, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mignon, je le reconnais. Moins élégant qu'Harmonie, mais... (Il soupira en la reposant, sans pour autant s'éloigner.) Je me demande en quoi le Boss trouve que tu lui ressembles. Oh, oui, vous devriez avoir le même âge, sans doute. Mais ça me paraît être une opération risquée pour la baser uniquement sur des spéculations aussi légères, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Silver.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour vous parler d'un dossier confidentiel ? Pauvres enfants... Mais, se reprit-il, vous serez peut-être morts d'ici quelques heures, donc... (Cette constatation glaça le sang d'Ice dans ses veines.) Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas ? Le Projet Harmonie visait à donner à un être humain le pouvoir des dieux : la capacité du Pokemon légendaire Arceus, capable de changer de type à volonté. Ainsi, un humain aurait été capable de communiquer et de vivre en harmonie avec les Pokemons ! Il aurait été le premier d'une lignée nouvelle, pure et sans défaut... On a donc soumis de jeunes enfants à des tests complexes que vos petites têtes ne pourraient jamais comprendre, afin de les transformer en dieux... Mais ce fut un échec. Un échec total. Mais notre Boss, c'est un homme passionné. Il a recommencé l'expérience différemment, avec un nouveau-né, et cette fois... Les tests furent concluants ! L'enfant avait été soumis à ces tests depuis sa naissance même, et y réagissait parfaitement bien ! Il fallait seulement faire grandir l'enfant dans un environnement stable et sain pour le rendre assez fort... de sorte qu'une fois adulte, il pourrait être exposé à des attaques de Pokemon et absorber leurs pouvoirs !"  
Les Holders écoutaient ce récit avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. Des enfants avaient du mourir pour que ces fous puissent produire un dieu. L'idée en elle-même paraissait si stupide, si ridicule, qu'ils auraient voulu la rendre inconcevable. Il fallait être un monstre pour sacrifier des enfants sans remords. Ce type en parlait comme un maniaque, voire un fanatique, comme s'il voyait en cette abomination un mal nécessaire.

"Malheureusement... une traîtresse a enlevé l'enfant et a disparu avec. On a perdu le fruit de notre dur labeur. (Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme, provoquant une nouvelle montée de rage en Ice.) Mais voilà qu'il y a quelque temps, le Boss rouvre le dossier, et nous demande de suivre une bande de gamins plus àgés qu'Harmonie, parce qu'ils croient que toi (il cracha ce mot en appuyant sur la jambe d'Ice), tu es celle que nous avons cherché toutes ces années. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur le genou d'Ice, tordant sa jambe à l'envie, et l'écouta patiemment hurler et hurler. Son cri de rage et de souffrance, de peur et de dégoût, était la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles. Les deux autres Holders voulurent lui venir en aide, mais les Pokemons de leur bourreau se mirent à les attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils restent le plus calmes possible. L'aveugle se mit à sangloter, entre terreur et envie de se battre. Le sourire du type la rendait malade, et son discours lui donnait envie de vomir plus qu'autre chose. Et pourtant, par delà cette haine intense et compréhensible en germait une autre, irrationnelle et violente, incontrôlable, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille de le frapper comme il l'avait fait à Gold et Silver. De lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. De lui faire goûter la puissance de son don de froid. De faire fi de la douleur, pour une fois ! Il fallait répliquer !

Mais Ice chassa cette voix, trop effrayée. De toutes façons, Ifa et Dimoret reviendraient avec leurs amis, et il serait obligé de battre en retraite. Cette seule pensée lui rendait espoir et lui ordonnait de s'accrocher au peu de forces qu'elle avait encore. Il n'oserait pas les tuer, pas s'il était convaincu qu'Ice était la Harmonie dont il parlait. Mais il avait dit auparavant qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis de son Boss. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il se retenait depuis le début de les achever trop vite, pour faire croire qu'il les avait interrogé... Gold ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. Il était peut-être assommé, ou...

"J't'ai dit... de pas la toucher !"

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, Ice sentit Gold se relever, bousculant les Pokemons qui le tenaient prisonniers, et se jeter sur leur agresseur. Elle fut trop choquée pour réagir sur le coup, mais en voyant Malosse se jeter sur lui à son tour, la jeune fille frémit. Elle appela ses Pokemons et fit en sorte que Tix aille libérer Silver avec son attaque Coupe, tandis que les autres retenaient les Pokemons adversaires. Le garçon aux yeux argentés parvint à se dégager de la toile de Migalos et courut vers Gold pour l'écarter du savant fou. Ils reculèrent afin de pouvoir protéger Ice. La fillette essaya de se lever, mais la douleur était trop violente. Silver se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Ils se retouvèrent à nouveau encerclés, mais cette fois, tous leurs Pokemons -exceptés Ifa et Dimoret- se tenaient prêts à répliquer.

"G-gold, ça va ? demanda Ice entre deux sanglots.

\- Pff... Ça... c'est que dalle ! T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Huh huh, ricana l'homme. Vous êtes plus coriaces que je ne le croyais. C'est amusant.

\- Vous êtes fichu, lâcha Silver en le fusillant du regard. A votre place, je m'enfuirais tant que c'est possible. Ice, murmura-t-il, Ifa et Dimoret...

\- Je les ai envoyé à Yantreiz. Ils se rapprochent... Je sens les auras des autres avec eux.

\- Super. Tu es géniale, p'tite soeur, la félicita le Holder. Vous avez entendu ? lança-t-il un peu plus fort. Nos amis arrivent. Vous ne pourrez pas leur faire face à tous en même temps.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ?"  
Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et les trois Holders se figèrent, terrorisés. Un pistolet. Ce type ne comptait pas s'enfuir en les laissant vivre. Pas après leur avoir donné tant d'informations sur la Team Flare et le Projet Harmonie. Il chuchota un 'bye-bye', puis une détonation se fit entendre.

Ice avait fermé les yeux à ce son, mais elle sentit aucun changement. Pas de douleur, pas de chute... Elle et les garçons tenaient toujours debout. Elle comprit en regardant l'homme.

"Miss !"

Le petit Pokemon s'était interposé en saisissant la balle de plomb dans sa puissante mâchoire de fer. Puis, grâce à Tête de Fer, elle envoya le pistolet dans la poussière, hors de portée du dresseur. Celui-ci jura dans sa barbe et sembla vouloir attaquer, mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité de Gold qui lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Les deux belligérants s'affrontèrent, en roulant pas terre sous le regard effaré des autres dresseurs et des Pokemons présents. Silver profita du chaos pour faire s'assoir Ice et regarder sa jambe. Il frémit : sa peau était bleuie par endroits et elle ne semblait plus réagir le moins du monde aux efforts de la fillette pour la remettre droite. Il voyait à son expression qu'elle avait peur, très peur, et qu'ele ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa jambe lui opposait une telle résistance.

"Reste ici, ne bouge surtout pas. On va en finir avec ce type. Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il."

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers Gold pour l'aider, Ice sentit sa tête s'alourdir et son coeur ralentir. La fatigue et la douleur étaient si fortes... elle avait du mal à se maintenir éveillée. Mais les garçons étaient encore en danger, elle le savait. Incapable de les appeler, elle ferma les yeux. Ifa et Dimoret, suivis des Holders, arriveraient en moins de deux minutes. Les garçons avaient clairement l'avantage, ils avaient fait reculer l'homme. Mais elle sentait le danger. Et une voix familière commença à parler, comme si elle émergeait des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

"Tu es trop puissante pour ton propre bien. Le contrôle que tu éxerces sur notre environnement pourrait te dépasser. Tu dois apprendre à le gérer, à l'accepter comme une part de toi-même."  
C'était la voix de Néo, elle en était certaine, mais sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et sa migraine assourdissante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, mais les paroles du Pokemon étaient curieusement claires.

"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous avons du frapper tes yeux pour t'empêcher de perdre la raison. Maintenant, je vais créer un sceau en toi pour bloquer la majeure partie de ton pouvoir. Tu oublieras aussi que cette conversation a eu lieu, et que tu as déjà utilisé ce pouvoir contre toi-même."  
La fillette ne comprenait plus rien. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les garçons qui s'affrontaient, mais...

"Il se peut qu'un jour, tu brises ce sceau par toi-même, pour venir en aide à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait si cela se produisait..." 

Flame entendit une détonation et accéléra, pendant que Scalpion tranchait net les toiles de Migalos. Ifa et Dimoret courraient devant lui, ignorant la fatigue. Ils avaient réussi à rejoindre les dresseurs et ces derniers avaient vite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ice et Silver n'auraient jamais laissé leurs Pokemons fétiches, si puissants soient-ils, seuls sans raison. Ils avaient imaginé que les dresseurs étaient tombés dans un ravin, ou bien qu'ils avaient croisé le chemin d'un voleur. Mais le spectacle qui apparut sous leurs yeux dépassait toutes leurs craintes.

La scène était un véritable capharnaüm gelé. Certains Pokemons que Flame ne connaissait pas -des ennemis, donc- gisaient sur le sol, K.O. . D'autres, appartenant aux Holders, observaient avec ébahissement le décors surnaturel qui les entourait. Les dresseurs, même, ne semblaient pas réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Gold et Silver se tenaient debout, à bout de souffle, vacillants. Le premier avait le visage maculé de sang et de bleus, tandis que le second était couvert de fins fils blanchâtres. Et Ice... Ice était debout, elle aussi, devant les garçons, face à un homme armé d'un pistolet. Elle tenait son bras ramené contre sa poitrine, l'air parfaitement -trop parfaitement- calme. Une balle gisait à ses pieds, écrasée, et une épaisse couche de glace servait d'armure à son bras.

L'homme lâcha un 'quoi ?' de surprise, avant d'être envoyé au sol par un coup de pied de la fille. Les Holders virent nettement comme sa jambe cassée, libérée de son plâtre, se recouvrait de glace et durcissait. La scène était invraisemblable et irréelle, et pourtant, tout était vrai. Ice venait d'envoyer l'aggresseur au sol d'un seul coup, comme un Pokemon l'aurait fait avec Poing Glace. Et elle le frappa à nouveau, pour le désarmer, lorsqu'il leva son pistolet vers sa tête. Il se retrouva démuni face à une fillette qui ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait. Flame croisa son regard et le trouva éteint, étrangement fixe ; c'était le regard d'une étrangère, pas celui de sa meilleure amie. Ifa, quant à elle, tremblait de tout son corps en voyant sa dresseuse attaquer de la sorte.

 _Je me souviens de cette sensation. C'est comme si j'étais loin de mon propre corps, spectatrice impuissante de sa folie. Je me sentais attaquer avec une rage insensée des amis qui ne m'avaient rien fait, et j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher. C'est pour ça que Néo a demandé à Lippoutou de créer le sceau dans ma tête. Pour me retenir._

Un Malosse se jeta sur Ice pour l'empêcher de frapper son dresseur, et voulut mordre son bras. Mais elle l'avait d'ores et déjà prévu, et son bras tout entier s'était congelé pour réduire le choc et absorber la morsure. La fille jeta un regard vide au Pokemon avant de l'envoyer dans la neige un peu plus loin, comme on chasse un nuisible. Le regard qu'elle tourna vers son tortionnaire était tout aussi vide de sentiments. Les larmes qu'elle avait versé quelques minutes plus tôt avait gelé sur la peau de ses joues, et brillaient comme des perles. Quand elle leva la main, une sorte de lame gelée se matérialisa et Flame comprit avec horreur qu'elle allait achever l'homme à terre.

 _Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je contrôle le froid. Ça doit rester secret. Je dois uniquement m'en servir quand personne ne peut me voir, et pas quand j'en ai envie. C'est tout simple. Alors pourquoi ma poitrine me fait-elle si mal ?_

La lame d'Ice allait s'abattre sur la poitrine de sa victime quand Flame la prit par l'épaule. Il parvint à la tirer en arrière, juste assez pour que la surprise ne la fasse lâcher son arme et pour que l'homme survive.

"Ice ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !"

Elle se tourna mécaniquement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut que parler serait inutile. Elle n'était pas là. Il s'adressait à une coquille vide particulièrement violente, mais pas à la Ice qu'il connaissait. Il fit un pas pour reculer et vit la lame apparaître dans sa main, prête à tuer. Quelqu'un cria son nom.

 _Ça me fait mal... De savoir qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle. Vous devez vous enfuir... S'l-vous-plaît... Partez !_

Flame vit sa meilleure amie lever le bras et entendit Gold crier, derrière lui. La suite se déroula trop vite pour qu'il puisse enregistrer chaque mouvement. Il sentit un poids s'écraser sur son épaule et rebondir, et aperçut Ifa qui sautait en direction de sa dresseuse. Puis, un nouveau cri, et une lumière aveuglante. L'attaque Laser Glace d'Ifa repoussa Ice et la projeta contre un arbre. Elle s'évanouit. Les Holders regardèrent Ifa, incrédules. Même Flame ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait réussi à attaquer sa propre dresseuse. Presque inconsciemment, il se précipita vers elle et trouva son corps immobile, gisant dans la neige. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle et toucha du bout des doigts son visage reposé. Un petit sourire détendu s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres et adoucissait chacun de ses traits. La glace sur son bras, sa jambe et ses joues commença à fondre, maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus l'effort de la maintenir.

Le garçon entendit des murmures étonnés derrière lui, venant des Holders, mais n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui le préoccupait à présent, c'était Ice.

 _Aaah... Maintenant, je m'en souviens. Je te l'avais demandé avant de sceller ma mémoire. Si jamais je venais à perdre le contrôle encore une fois, je voulais -et je veux toujours- que ce soit toi qui m'arrête. Toi, ma meilleure amie. Ifa._

 **Ces deux derniers chapitre ont été hyper durs à écrire pour deux raisons. Je voulais vraiment introduire le rôle de la Team Flare et l'importance du Projet Harmonie qui n'ont été que mentionnés jusque là, et j'avais aussi besoin de forcer Ice à utiliser ses pouvoirs malgré la présence des Holders. Le problème, c'est que ça fait beaucoup d'informations et de questions d'un coup, et j'avais peur de rendre le texte incompréhensible. Mais en plus de ça, il fallait aussi que je révèle un bout de l'importance de Néo, qui jusqu'à présent apparaissait comme une sorte de devin ou de gardien de la Caverne Gelée.**

 **Bref, je suis personnellement très satisfaite du résultat, et j'espère que vous aussi ! Si jamais la scène vous paraît confuse ou incompréhensible, j'espère que les prochains chapitres le seront moins. C'est maintenant que les révélations arrivent ! :3**

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 25

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Mystigrix mâle "Hide" - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Mystigrix femelle "Tix" - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 31

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 28

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 18

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	26. Chapter 24 : Mémoire confuse

**Chapitre 24 : Mémoire confuse**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Ice avait perdu le contrôle de son don de froid et avait essayé de tuer son tortionnaire. Sept jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ifa l'avait mise hors d'état de nuire grâce à son attaque Laser Glace. Sept nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'aveugle s'était évanouie. 168 heures qu'elle dormait profondément et qu'Ifa et Flame veillaient sur son repos avec appréhension, dans la chambre d'amis de l'auberge dirigée par Madame Mabel, une amie de Pépé Volution, chez qui on avait caché la fillette pour éviter les questions curieuses. Les Holders aussi résidaient en périphérie de Yantreiz chez la vieille femme pour veiller sur leur petite princesse, et même les professeurs s'étaient déplacés. Cornélia également avait demander quelques jours de repos en cours de semaine, constatant que sa protégée ne se réveillait toujours pas. On avait pensé à l'emmener dans un hôpital, mais les éventuelles questions du personnel médical n'auraient fait que répandre le secret des pouvoirs d'Ice.

Les Holders étaient encore sous le choc. S'ils savaient que la fillette possédait une grande résistance au froid et des dons peu communs, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait ainsi imposer sa volonté au froid et à la glace. Même Flame, qui pourtant avait toujours été conscient de ce secret, ne l'avait jamais vue l'utiliser comme elle l'avait fait. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle rage dans ses gestes et une telle impassibilité dans son regard. Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu et, si Ifa n'avait pas lancé Laser Glace à temps, peut-être aurait-elle même esayé de le tuer. Le garçon avait beau refuser d'y croire, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. A un moment donné avant que le scientifique fou n'ait appuyé sur la gâchette de son arme, Ice avait perdu le contrôle et son corps avait réagi de lui-même. Comme si elle était contrôlée par quelqu'un d'autre, d'après les dires de Silver. Gold, l'autre témoin de la scène, disait même qu'elle ressemblait à une marionnette : ses mouvements étaient plus brusques et moins souples, son expression vide... Exactement comme si un marionnettiste, dans l'ombre, actionnait des ficelles invisibles.

Flame n'avait pas osé la laisser seule depuis cet accident. Il ne dormait que peu et sortait encore moins, refusant d'abandonner Ice tant qu'elle n'était pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le plus souvent, c'était Ifa qui parvenait à pousser le dresseur dehors pour s'aérer. Le petit Pokemon, pour sa part, refusait absolument de sortir, malgré les tentatives de Dimoret, Hélia ou Trésor pour la faire prendre l'air. Parfois, on la voyait regarder par la fenêtre quand les autres étaient dehors.

A plusieurs reprises, Flame s'était endormi dans la chambre de la jeune fille, assis sur une chaise et la tête posée sur le lit. Dans ces moments-là, Blue venait le recouvrir d'une couverture et veillait sur le sommeil des deux enfants. Parfois, Ifa s'obligeait à rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible, et les Holders devaient la convaincre de se reposer. Alors, Blue veillait sur les trois endormis, patiemment, souvent rejointe par Green, Yellow ou un autre Holder. La soigneuse du groupe avait pris soin de guérir les blessures des Pokemons et s'attardait souvent sur ceux d'Ice pour s'assurer qu'ils supportaient l'absence de leur dresseuse. Miss était inconsolable. Tix et Croâporal s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes, refusant d'admettre leur inquiétude pour ne pas augmenter celles de Miss et d'Ifa, mais Flame avait remarqué qu'ils étaient moroses et distraits. Le groupe des dresseurs n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les garçons de Johto, notamment, s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir pu protéger Ice ; ils pensaient qu'elle avait du se sentir menacée ou les sentir en danger, et que son pouvoir avait pris le dessus. Flame regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivie, de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt... Les autres ne cachaient pas leur incompréhension, tout comme Platane, mais ils s'inquiétaient surtout pour sa santé.

Les professeurs, quant à eux, étaient confus. Ils appréciaient la jeune fille, mais ils ne la connaissaient que peu, en définitive. Ce qui les intriguait, c'était ses pouvoirs, leur origine et la raison d'un tel mystère. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé d'une telle puissance à son père adoptif, et Flame n'avait pas de réponse à leur donner. Pendant des années, ç'avait été leur secret, à eux deux, et à personne d'autre. Mais voilà qu'en quelques jours, il avait eu peur de la perdre trois fois déjà. Et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas : son coeur battait, elle respirait, mais on ne pouvait pas la réveiller. Cette idée le terrorisait. Il refusait de la perdre...

Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'horloge affichait déjà six heures du matin. Flame en était à sa troisième nuit blanche. Ifa était tombée de fatigue un peu plus loin, et dormait sans faire de bruit, à l'instar de sa dresseuse. Le garçon sentait une douleur insupportable serrer son coeur, comme si une main de fer essayait de l'écraser entre ses doigts. Il aurait pu en pleurer, si la fatigue ne rendait pas ses yeux si secs. Il tenait dans ses mains jointes la main gauche d'Ice, une petite main froide et apparemment inoffensive. Par moment, il la portait à ses lèvres et l'embrassait timidement, comme s'il priait pour son réveil. Autrement, il observait son visage pâle au clair de lune, ses cheveux défaits et teintés d'argent, espérant voir ses yeux s'ouvrir à chaque seconde.

La douleur se faisait si intense, si aiguë, qu'il se mit à serrer les dents et à pleurer. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, maintenant, et lui donnaient encore plus envie de pleurer. Il n'essaya même pas de sécher ses larmes : personne ne le surprendrait si tôt le matin. Les Holders aussi avaient besoin de repos. Il en avait besoin, lui aussi, mais il refusait de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Pendant qu'il sanglotait en silence, oublieux du reste du monde, Ice ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour le trouver au chevet de son lit, en larmes, et cette vision lui fit mal au coeur, à elle aussi, au point qu'elle l'appela doucement.

"Flame ?"

Il se figea, leva les yeux vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux n'osa parler ou bouger. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils s'étreignirent et le garçon se remit à pleurer en caressant son visage. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, elle aussi, en reconnaissant son meilleur ami, le garçon qu'elle avait failli tuer en perdant le contrôle.

"Tu es réveillée..., murmura le garçon sans y croire. Tu es réveillée, répéta-t-il. Ice... Tu m'as fait tellement peur...

\- Flame... Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée..."  
Il lui chuchota de ne pas bouger pour éviter de s'évanouir à nouveau, mais elle l'ignora. Une fois assise correctement, elle caressa le contour de son visage et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de fuir son regard. Elle n'osait plus le regarder.

"Je suis tellement désolée...

\- De q-quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai failli te tuer..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Non. Je t'aurais tué si Ifa ne m'avait pas arrêtée !

\- Ce n'est rien... tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

\- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien, Flame... J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle, et je t'aurais tué sans même m'en rendre compte, tu m'entends ?... Sans hésiter... (Il la prit dans ses bras et ses larmes tombèrent sur son T-shirt.) Je m'en souviens maintenant... Ce que Néo voulait dire quand il parlait de mon don de froid... Il fallait le sceller pour m'empêcher de blesser mon entourage. Alors il a effacé mes souvenirs... J'avais déjà essayé de blesser des Pokemons dans la Caverne Gelée... A chaque fois, Ifa devait m'attaquer pour m'arrêter... (Elle se mit à secouer la tête frénétiquement.) Je suis dangereuse, Flame ! je ne veux pas vous faire de mal à vous aussi. Il faut que je retourne dans la Caverne Gelée et que j'y reste...

\- Quoi ? non ! répliqua le garçon en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ecoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu as réagi comme ça parce que tu étais blessée et effrayée ! Je sais que tu ne nous ferais jamais de mal...

\- Mais si je perds le contrôle, ce que je veux ou non n'aura plus d'importance ! Je ne voulais même pas tuer ce type ! Et encore moins toi ! Et pourtant tu as vu..., murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi..."  
Elle dut plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour camoufler un gémissement et pleura de plus belles dans les bras de Flame. Il caressa ses cheveux et son dos, sans cesser de chuchoter des paroles apaisantes et de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ; il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle, Ice, sa meilleure amie, la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Dès l'instant où elle était apparue dans sa vie, elle était devenue essentielle, primordiale, nécessaire. Il voulait être avec elle et ne jamais repensé à la solitude de la Caverne Gelée. Il voulait la revoir sourire et combattre, il voulait l'affronter à nouveau et la taquiner... Toutes ces choses apparemment insignifiantes étaient pour lui un trésor.

Elle non plus ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la Caverne Gelée et du sentiment angoissant d'être seule dans un désert de froid. Les Pokemons n'étaient pas comme les humains, dans ce domaine. Ils appréciaient Ice et prenaient soin d'elle, mais il y avait toujours cet écart, ce fossé invisible entre eux. Elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Peut-être n'appartenait-elle pas non plus à celui de Flame, mais... Quand ils étaient comme ça, ensemble, elle se moquait de la peur et du froid ; il était comme un soleil radieux qui réchauffait son coeur tout entier. Elle voulait seulement rester à ses côtés et sentir sa chaleur, sa gentillesse l'envahir à nouveau.

"S'il-te-plaît, Ice..., murmura-t-il près de son oreille. On trouvera un moyen de contrôler ton pouvoir. Fais-moi confiance. On ira voir Néo s'il le faut, ça m'est égal. Mais reste... Fais-le pour moi."  
Ice s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix tremblait un peu, et elle sut que la perspective de se séparer le faisait autant souffrir qu'elle. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses cheveux pour les ramener derrière son oreille, lui arrachant un timide sourire ; son front vint s'appuyer sur le sien, diffusant une nouvelle onde de chaleur et de sérénité. Leurs souffles se coordonnèrent pour inspirer et expirer au même rythme, automatiquement, par habitude. Elle leva la main pour toucher sa joue et rencontra une surface douce et humide ; elle chassa ses larmes avec son pouce sans rompre l'harmonie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient plongés. Puis, avec un soupir, la jeune fille accepta :

"O-ok... Je ne partirai pas. (Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Flame à ses mots et elle se surprit à sourire elle aussi.) Mais j'ai peur d...

\- Shh, ne dis rien, intima le garçon en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Je sais. Tu as peur de ce que les autres vont penser. Tu as peur de ne plus être à ta place. Mais ça va aller. Je te le promets, princesse... Aussi longtemps que je serai là, tu ne seras jamais seule."

Les joues d'Ice se colorèrent, prenant une légère teinte de rose, à cette promesse. Son coeur battait plus fort, plus vite. La sensation de chaleur et de paix qu'elle avait senti ce jour-là à Yantreiz réapparut, elle se développait et enflait dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit plus lente pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Flame ne sentit pas ce changement et sourit. La chaleur grandissait en lui aussi, plus pesante et pourtant si rassurante. Il était curieux de savoir d'où provenait ce phénomène qui le faisait frémir et effaçait la fatigue de ses traits, mais préféra le laisser pour le moment. Les deux enfants fermèrent les yeux, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, envahis par une joie indéfinissable et innomable. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas, ne dirent rien. Tout était paisible et silencieux. Ils se croyaient seuls au monde.

Puis Flame ouvrit légèrement les yeux, juste assez pour dévisager Ice et embrasser du regard son expression détendue, son sourire serein, ses paupières closes et ses traits fins. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, et ce, même si d'autres enfants avaient pensé que ses yeux blancs étaient effrayants et vitreux, ou sa silhouette excessivement mince. A ses yeux, ses iris étaient magnifiques et sa petite taille adorable. Ce soir-là, au clair de lune, elle lui parut plus belle encore, et cette constatation amplifiait le plaisir et la joie qu'il ressentait près d'elle. Elle était son trésor, sa princesse... Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tendresse pour qui que ce soit. Ice était pour lui ce qu'il avait de plus précieux...

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent inconsciemment. Les deux enfants s'écartèrent à ce contact, entre surprise et gêne, en rougissant furieusement. La fille posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et ils se fixèrent un instant sans comprendre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui venait de se produire. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression de bouger, et n'avaient sursauté qu'au contact de ce timide baiser. Flame s'excusa, pendant qu'Ice répétait que ce n'était rien en secouant les mains. Ils ne l'auraient jamais admis à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, en fait. Quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, effleurées, ils avaient ressenti une vague d'électricité faire sursauter simultanément leurs deux corps, réveillant le sentiment étrange en eux. Puis les deux enfants échangèrent un regard fuyant avant de pouffer de rire.

Leur agitation réveilla Ifa, qui bondit dans les bras de sa dresseuse à peine réveillée. Ice la serra contre sa poitrine en riant, sous le regard attendri de Flame.

"Oh, tu m'as manquée, ma Ifa ! s'exclama Ice. C'est toi qui m'a arrêtée, pas vrai ? J'ai reconnu ton Laser Glace. (Le Pokemon sembla triste à la mention de cette évènement, et la Holder caressa sa tête tranquillement.) Merci, Ifa... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire ça. Je me suis souvenue de tout, à propos de Néo et de la Caverne Gelée. Avant qu'il ne scelle mon pouvoir et ma mémoire, je t'avais dit que je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'arrête si je devenais folle. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse."

Le Pokemon cligna des yeux et frémit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer ; Ice la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Puis un vague bruit résonna dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la forme ensommeillée de Gold. Il baîlla lourdement, en s'étirant comme un chat. Puis il tourna son regard vers le lit, et là, l'étonnement se peignit sur son visage et brilla dans ses yeux. Avant même que Flame n'ait le temps de comprendre, il ouvrait la bouche démesurément et criait :

"ICE EST RÉVEILLÉE !"  
Puis il ajouta une sorte de cri de joie de sa composition en se précipitant dans la chambre. Les deux enfants et Ifa échangèrent un regard amusé. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il marchait de façon comique et assez pataude. L'aîné s'effondra près d'eux et les prit dans ses bras en essayant de les soulever du lit en même temps, mais leur poids, combiné à sa fatigue, les fit tomber tous les trois -Ifa avait réussi à sauter en le voyant arriver- sur le matelas. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que le garçon de Johto recommençait encore et encore. Puis de nouveaux Holders apparurent à la porte : Silver et Blue d'abord, suivis du trio de Hoenn et de Crystal, puis tous les Holders, qui se retrouvaient autour du lit d'Ice pour se moquer de Gold et embrasser la fillette. Blue chassa le garçon pour pouvoir étreindre les enfants à son tour, pendant que Silver souriait derrière elle.

Très vite, les jeunes gens commencèrent à demander à Ice comment elle se sentait, si elle avait faim ou soif, etc, et comme elle affirmait se sentir bien, ils lui racontèrent qu'après son malaise, Cornélia avait du appeler Platane et les envoyer tous chez Madame Mabel -qu'Ice avait rencontré dans son enfance- pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Quant au scientifique fou, il avait pris la fuite grâce à l'intervention d'un de ses acolytes. La fillette pâlit à cette annonce. Elle ne pouvait pas voir que le visage de Gold était tuméfié et que Silver avait une griffure sur la joue, là où l'homme avait voulu le frapper. Ils la rassurèrent en disant que la police s'était lancé à sa recherche et que, désormais, ils feraient plus attention à ne pas sortir en petits groupes.

Puis Silver s'assit au pied du lit pour expliquer que Madame Mabel avait également examiné sa jambe tous les jours pour s'assurer que la fracture cicatrisait correctement, et Ice avoua qu'elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Honnêtement, elle avait même oublié que sa jambe était cassée. Après ces explications, le groupe eut un moment de silence. Quelques regards curieux, interrogateurs ou entendus s'échangèrent de toutes parts, et la fillette dit :

"Vous avez du parler à Platane de mon don de froid, pas vrai ?"  
Ils hésitèrent, incertains, mais Flame hocha la tête. Il était le seul à avoir déjà entendu ces mots et à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. Il la prit dans les siennes. Alors elle soupira et commença à faire le récit de son pouvoir.

"J'appelle ça le don de froid. J'sais pas vraiment d'où il vient, ou si je suis née avec... En fait, au début, je ne voyais pas en quoi il était exceptionnel. Dans la Caverne Gelée, tous les Pokemons pouvaient l'utiliser, alors je ne me sentais pas différente. Mais quand Platane et Flame sont arrivés, j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne l'avaient pas. Et comme j'avais peur qu'ils me prennent pour une sorte de bête de cirque, je l'ai caché. Mais Flame l'avait remarqué, dans la Caverne, et j'ai du lui faire promettre de ne jamais en parler. Je ne m'en servais plus autant, justement pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Mais il a toujours été là. L'autre jour... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai perdu le contrôle et mon corps... a commencé à ne plus m'obéir. Je pouvais sentir que je bougeais, mais j'étais incapable de retenir mes coups ou de m'arrêter. Si Ifa ne m'avait pas arrêtée, je vous aurais peut-être blessés ou..."  
Elle s'interrompit pour soupirer.

"Blue, tu te souviens de Néo ? le Luminéon dont je t'avais parlé...

\- Celui que tu voyais en rêves ?

\- Oui. Il avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Dans la Caverne Gelée, apparemment, j'avais déjà perdu le contrôle et les Pokemons avaient du m'arrêter avec Laser Glace. J'avais tellement peur de les tuer, dit-elle en frémissant, que j'ai supplié Néo de faire quelque chose... Alors il a demandé à un Lippoutou de créer une sorte de sceau dans ma tête. Selon lui, cela devait réduire la puissance de mon don de froid et me faire oublier les souvenirs qui concernaient les fois où j'étais devenue folle. Et pendant des années, ça a fonctionné. Je ne sais pas en quoi la dernière fois était différente. C'est peut-être un mécanisme de défense ? j'en sais rien... Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que toutes les fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle, il fallait m'attaquer aux yeux pour me réveiller. Ou m'assommer, en l'occurrence. Je pense que c'est parce que mes yeux sont la seule partie de mon corps que je ne peux pas protéger. (Elle hésita un instant.) Quand je l'ai attaqué, est-ce que j'ai fait geler une partie de mon corps ? mon bras, ma jambe...

\- Oui, répondit Flame. Les deux, en fait. C'est ce qui te permettait de marcher malgré ta jambe cassée.

\- Je vois. Les Pokemons de la Caverne Gelée avaient remarqué que je pouvais geler le froid au niveau de ma peau pour la durcir et la rendre moins fragile. Mais mes yeux... pour une raison ou une autre, je ne peux pas les geler. C'est mon point sensible.

\- Et ce pouvoir, demanda Green calmement, à quel point il est puissant, exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Pendant des années, je me suis obligée à le faire taire, donc je ne peux pas te dire à quel point il pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Je sais que je suis capable d'imiter absolument toutes les attaques de type Glace, de Vent Glace à Eclair Gelé en passant par Glaciation. Mais je ne sais pas si ça aurait le même impact que pour un Pokemon.

\- Et ça ne te demande aucun effort ?

\- Non. C'est facile de geler les choses. Prends ma peau, par exemple, ou mes circuits nerveux. Ils sont entourés d'eau. Il me suffit de me concentrer sur une localisation précise pour refroidir un certain endroit et geler une jambe ou endormir les nerfs de mon dos. Ce n'est pas plus dur que de respirer."  
Un murmure incrédule se répandit dans la salle. Flame souffla quelque chose à Ice, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis elle leva un bras, paume en l'air, et ferma le poing. Quand elle le rouvrit, un grelon de la taille d'une grosse bille reposait sur sa main. Cette fois, les Holders murmurèrent avec ébahissement à ce miracle, ouvrant leurs bouches pour former un 'o' d'amiration. La fillette sourit, amusée.

"J'ai eu la même réaction quand tu m'as fait ce coups-là, pouffa Flame en suivant leur regard. Je vois que ce tour de magie fait toujours son petit effet.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclamèrent en choeur Ruby et Saphir.

\- Très impressionnant, ajouta Green.

\- C'est trop fort ! poursuivirent Red, Pearl et Dia.

\- C'est ma p'tite soeur qui l'a fait ! la félicita Gold en riant.

\- Mais Ice, ce pouvoir est génial, déclara Draco. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?"  
Le visage de la fille se ferma et elle détourna le regard. Blue, qui la tenait dans ses bras, la sentit se tendre comme un ressort, mal-à-l'aise. La raison était évidente, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. La peur. Elle avait peur d'apparaître comme une bête sauvage d'un nouveau genre, une hybride qui défiait toutes les lois de la Nature, quelque chose qu'il fallait cacher, haïr et tuer parce que c'est une menace. Elle s'était tout simplement trop attachée à ce monde, à ses amis, pour accepter de retourner se cacher dans les profondeurs de la Caverne Gelée. Quand elle avait dit à Flame qu'elle ferait mieu d'y retourner, au fond, elle craignait l'une et l'autre des options qui se présentaient à elle : se cacher ou devoir admettre qu'elle avait menti. Mais le garçon l'avait convaincue de rester, et sa confiance, sa gentillesse l'avaient touchée plus que jamais.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le garçon qui répondit aux Holders en voyant qu'elle n'osait plus parler.

"Elle avait peur de ne plus avoir sa place parmi nous, d'être exclue parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Elle pensait que vous la prendriez pour un monstre si elle vous disait la vérité."

Blue regarda la fillette, attendant qu'elle confirme les dires de son meilleur ami, mais elle restait silencieuse, avec un air effrayé gravé sur le visage. Et soudainement, Gold s'assit sur le lit, en croisant les bras, et lança :

"C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendu ! (Les autres le regardèrent, sous le choc, pendant que Silver se massait le front en maudissant son manque de tact.) Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! Nan mais sérieux... Ice, tu crois vraiment que du jour au lendemain, on allait te haïr parce que tu ous parlais de quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas ? Ce serait stupide, et égoïste, et carrément salaud de notre part !

\- Gold ! firent en choeur Blue et Crystal.

\- En plus, on te l'avait dit avant l'arrivée de ce type chelou, tu te souviens ? Tu es notre petite soeur chérie !"

Ice le regarda avec étonnement. Il disait ces mots comme une évidence, sans s'apercevoir du trouble dans lequel elle avait nagé pendant des années. Pour lui, il était évident que rien n'avait changé : Ice restait Ice, sa petite soeur. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Les autres Holders réagissaient de la même façon : ils avaient appris à aimer Ice pour qui elle était et pas pour ses talents, et cette découverte ne changeait pas la donne. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, Silver et Gold seraient morts, sans aucun doute. Et même s'il y avait toujours un risque pour que la fillette perde le contrôle, ils savaient désormais comment réagir. En comprenant ça, l'aveugle frémit. Elle sentait toutes leurs auras autour d'elle, des auras pleines de chaleur et de douceur, de confiance et de soulagement. Elles étaient toutes concentrées sur elle, comme pour lui transmettre un sentiment rassurant. Elle n'était pas seule ; elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les doigts de Flame s'entremêlaient avec les siens, et envoyaient de légères ondes électriques, les mêmes qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Elle se sentait à l'aise, parfaitement heureuse, et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Quelqu'un -probablement Gold ou Red- lança 'CÂLIN GROUPÉ', et les Holders s'écrasèrent tous involontairement sur le lit d'Ice, non sans écraser au passage Ifa, Flame et ladite Ice, qui se mirent tous les trois à couiner sous le manque d'air. Ç'aurait pu paraître comique si la jambe cassée de la fillette ne s'était pas réveillée sur le moment pour la faire couiner davantage. Ils durent donc s'écarter à toute vitesse, mais il s'avéra qu'elle allait bien. Crystal proposa à ses cadets de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, s'ils voulaient dormir encore un peu, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Pendant que la chambre se vidait de la plupart des Holders, Ice remarqua la fatigue qui émanait de Draco et Flame. Le premier avait souffert de son mal de dos pendant plusieurs jours, et l'inquiétude au sujet de la santé de son amie n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quant au second, il n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours, laissant son esprit s'engourdir à cause de la peur. Elle parvint donc à se redresser en position assise, aussi confortablement que possible, dans son grand lit, et leur demanda :

"Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air épuisé...

\- Mais non, c'est rien..., fit Draco en riant, bientôt imité par Flame.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua l'aveugle. Vous devriez dormir avant de tomber dans les pommes !"

Voyant qu'ils rechignaient à l'écouter, elle lâcha un faible 'tss', et attira son meilleur ami vers elle pendant qu'Ifa poussait le grand garçon dans la même direction. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lit d'où elle venait de se dépêtrer à force de coups de pied, et, avant même qu'ils ne puissent protester, elle jettait la couverture sur eux et s'asseyait à leurs pieds, imitée par Ifa.

"Maintenant, dormez !

\- Mais... !

\- Dormez !"

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, mais ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'il faisait bon, dans le grand lit, et la fatigue commença rapidement à prendre le dessus. Chacun se mit à tirer de son côté de la couette pour en avoir davantage, sous le regard amusé de l'aveugle, et en une question de minutes, elle remarqua que leurs respirations avaient ralenti. Ils devaient être épuisés pour s'endormir si facilement. Alors Ice sourit doucement et caressa la tête d'Ifa avec affection.

"Dors, toi aussi, Ifa. Je veille sur vous trois."  
Ifa hocha la tête et se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur familiers de sa dresseuse qui la tenait dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre le monde des rêves à son tour. La jeune fille resta alors silencieuse et immobile pendant quelques minutes, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Gold et Silver étaient de retour pour lui amener son petit-déjeuner, et, remarquant les deux garçons endormis, ils s'obligèrent à ne pas parler aussi fort que de coutume. Elle grignota lentement ses biscuits en les couvant du regard, pendant que ses frères lui racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant sa longue sieste.

Elle ne les écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention se focalisait sur ses deux amis, paisiblement endormis en face d'elle. Inconsciemment, leur proximité la rassurait et lui rendait le sourire. Son coeur lui semblait si léger qu'il aurait pu s'envoler au moindre courant d'air. Même si la peur liée à son don de froid n'avait pas totalement disparue, elle était éclipsée par une sensation de bonheur si proche de l'absolu, que la jeune fille n'osait pas en demander davantage, et elle pria pour que ces moments paisibles durent aussi longtemps que possible.

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 25

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Mystigrix mâle "Hide" - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Mystigrix femelle "Tix" - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 34

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 32

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 20

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	27. Chapter 25 : Yuuki no menoko

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, Ice va avoir droit à un nouveau look, très largement inspiré par les vêtements de Takene/Ene, dans le Kagerou Project. Et comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer... C'est Ruby qui s'en est occupé !**

 **Chapitre 25 :** _ **Yuuki no menoko**_ **, la jeune fille des neiges**

Ice n'avait que très peu quitter sa chambre ce jour-là. Elle craignait de réveiller Draco et Flame en se levant, et, comme Ifa s'était endormie dans ses bras, elle refusait de la poser ailleurs. Leurs chaleurs réunies la rassuraient et l'apaisaient. Les seuls moments où elle avait accepté de les laisser seuls furent lorsque les professeurs se réveillèrent ; elle estimait devoir une explication à Platane, sur tout. De ce fait, elle prit son temps pour lui dire absolument tout ce qu'elle savait sur son don de froid, répondant patiemment à toutes les questions que les autres professeurs pouvaient poser. Le père adoptif de la fillette était étrangement silencieux et calme ; elle était certaine qu'il était énervé, ou au moins vexé. Quand elle eut fini son récit, un silence gênant s'installa. Le visage de l'aveugle trahissait sa nervosité ; elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, de jeter un coup d'oeil à Platane avant d'éviter son regard, tout en jouant avec ses mains pour se distraire et ne pas rester les bras ballants. Puis, après ce qui sembla une éternité, le scientifique pouffa de rire, faisant sursauter sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se raidit, grognant d'incrédulité.

"Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, Ice. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu vas bien, tu sais ? toute cette histoire me dépasse, avoua-t-il en lui faisant face. Mais ce n'est pas si différent de ce à quoi nous avons déjà fait face, pas vrai ? Tu as toujours été un mystère à toi toute seule, ma puce... Mais tu devrais savoir que tu peux me faire confiance, et ne plus me cacher un tel secret...

\- Ça va si je te cache des petits secrets, alors ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Pff... Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! (Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pendant qu'elle riait.) Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu veux ? Ce type qui vous a attaqué dans la forêt de Yantreiz a parlé d'un projet nommé Harmonie, et de la Team Flare, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Il a dit aussi que le projet reposait sur une enfant qui pourrait absorber les pouvoirs des Pokemons, c'est ça ? (Nouveaux hochements de tête.) Et qui aurait environ ton âge, c'est bien ça ? Bon... Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe et cette affaire m'a l'air assez obscure. Mais d'après ce qu'il a dit, et à la vue de tes pouvoirs, il se pourrait que tu sois effectivement la fillette qu'ils recherchent. Ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient se lancer à ta poursuite encore une fois."  
Ice pâlit à ses mots. Pendant que Platane lui recommendait de ne plus se séparer des Holders et d'éviter le danger à tout prix, elle repensa aux nombreux coups que Gold et Silver avaient pris parce qu'ils voulaient la défendre, et imagina sans peine ce qu'un monstre comme leur agresseur pouvait faire pour l'obliger à céder. C'était comme dans la Grotte Etincelante : menacer les autres membres d'un groupe et attendre que les cibles acceptent de suivre les maîtres-chanteurs. Elle refusait de laisser ses amis se sacrifier pour elle, c'était hors de question. Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-elle vraiment les mettre hors de danger ?

"A ce niveau-là, reprit Platane, on peut dire qu'Ifa nous a donné un sacré avantage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? fit le professeur Orme en souriant, amusé. Tes cheveux ont pâli !

\- Hein ?!

\- Pour une raison qui nous échappe, il semblerait que l'attaque d'Ifa, ou peut-être l'usage poussé que tu as fait de tes pouvoirs, ait eu une incidence sur tes cheveux. Ils sont beaucoup plus clairs, désormais. (Ice grimaçait.) Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Mes cheveux sont si moches qu'il va falloir me mettre une cagoule ? proposa la fillette, amère.

\- Mais non ! Pour ceux qui connaissaient ton apparence d'il y a quelques semaines, ce changement est radicalement différent ! Sans oublier qu'il faut aussi te changer de vêtements - mais ça, Ruby s'en charge.

\- En d'autres termes, vous croyez qu'ils pourraient ne pas me remarquer si je change d'apparence ? marmonna l'aveugle, dubitative."  
En fait, ça pouvait marcher. Pour elle, les changements de look n'altéraient en rien l'image qu'elle avait des gens. Mais peut-être que pour les autres, ça pouvait être efficace. Changer de vêtements et de coiffure ne changeait pas qui elle était, mais cela donnait une nouvelle image d'elle que son agresseur ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ice savait que le savant fou de Yantreiz connaissait son nom. Sans oublier qu'avec ses yeux blancs, elle était aisément reconnaissable. En plus, il suffisait de repérer le groupe des Holders pour la retrouver, et ce ne devait pas être difficile au vu de leur nombre...

Son esprit commença à se remplir d'hypothèses funestes et de craintes souvent futiles. Et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait, malgré toutes les précautions de Platane ? Et si elle s'écartait du groupe pour une raison ou pour une autre, et rencontrait l'agresseur de Yantreiz ? Et si les Holders étaient menacés par sa faute ? Et si... Elle retournait ses questions dans sa tête en jouant avec le bout de sa robe de chambre, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'oeil vers Flame et Draco, toujours profondément endormis, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami d'enfance ne bougeait que très peu dans son sommeil, mais il tirait toujours de la couette pour se couvrir jusqu'au menton. A l'inverse, Draco marmonnait et bougeait la tête assez fréquemment, non sans repousser la couverture comme si elle le gênait. Ice les regardait avec amusement. Leur sérénité s'étendait et envahissait peu à peu la jeune fille, chassant ses idées moroses et son inquiétude.

Elle se demandait si elle devait les réveiller pour le déjeuner quand on ouvrit la porte timidement. Deux femmes entrèrent, et, en les reconnaissant, Ice eut un grand sourire et se précipita pour les embrasser.

"Cornélia ! Mabel !"

La Championne d'Arène prit dans ses bras son apprentie, l'écrasa contre sa poitrine et la secoua de toutes ses forces pour montrer son affection, son soulagement et toute une pallette d'émotions qu'Ice ne pouvait pas discerner du premier regard. Quant à l'aubergiste, une petite femme à la peau ridée qui s'appuyait sur une canne, elle se contenta de souhaiter la bienvenue à la fillette et de commenter combien elle avait grandi depuis sa dernière visite, et combien ses cheveux étaient jolis et brillants. L'aveugle rougit timidement, en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière son oreille. Elle avait rencontré Mabel quelques années auparavant, alors qu'elle accompagnait Cornélia partout où elle allait. La vieille femme s'était prise d'affection pour la curieuse fillette, qui ne s'éloignait que rarement de ses Pokemons ou de Cornélia et Lucario. Elle avait observé comment, à mesure que sa perception de l'aura s'améliorait, elle prenait confiance en elle et s'éloignait plus volontiers de son mentor.

Quand Ice avait du repartir pour Illumis, une fois son apprentissage terminé, elle avait rendu une dernière visite à l'aubergiste en lui promettant de revenir la voir dès que possible. Depuis ce jour, chacune d'entre elles avait demandé des nouvelles de l'autre à Cornélia, car Mabel ne possédait pas de téléphone chez elle et Ice vivait trop loin de Yantreiz pour pouvoir la visiter fréquemment. Malgré tout, Ice avait gardé un excellent souvenir de ses arrangements floraux et de ses tartes aux baies. Aussi, quand la vieille femme lui annonça que le déjeuner était prêt, elle avait d'abord pensé à la suivre sans hésiter, avant de se souvenir des deux garçons.

"Il faudrait les réveiller, non ? Ils pourraient avoir faim... En plus, si on les laisse dormir, qui sait quand ils se réveilleront !...

\- Flame est une véritable marmotte, ajouta Cornélia en riant.

\- Dans ce cas, petite, réveille tes deux amis, déclara Mabel. Nous allons prévenir les autres jeunes gens. Rendez-vous dans la salle à manger, tu te souviens d'où...

\- Au rez-de-chaussée, couloir du fond, puis à gauche, récita Ice en devinant le sens de sa question."  
Mabel eut un petit rire avant de sortir, suivie de la Championne de type Combat. Ice, quant à elle, se retourna et se dirigea vers Draco en premier lieu. Arrivée à son chevet, elle le secoua doucement et chuchota :

"Draaacooo, réveille-toi...

\- ...Cinq minutes... maman...

\- C'est l'heure de manger, Draco..., reprit Ice en ignorant le fait qu'il l'avait prise pour sa mère. Si tu ne te réveilles, les autres vont tout manger !"  
Draco sembla comprendre ses paroles car il ouvrit un oeil en s'étirant, puis s'assit et lui fit face. Il se frotta les yeux en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles, puis se leva brusquement, surprenant Ice, et lâcha faiblement :

"Ok... A la bouffe ! Merci de m'avoir réveillée, P'tite Maman !"

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte sans voir le regard noir qu'elle lui jettait. Il disparut rapidement dans le couloir, et elle se souvint trop tard de lui dire où se trouvait la salle à manger. De toutes façons, il trouverait bien les Holders, ou Mabel, ou un professeur pour le guider. Ice soupira. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit pour s'approcher de Flame et répéta l'opération. Elle le secoua gentiement en répétant son nom, mais il rechignait à bouger. Elle essayait de lui pincer les joues, mais il roula sur le côté pour cacher son visage dans l'oreiller. Ice voulut se lever pour faire le tour du lit et recommencer, mais son bras la retint en entourant sa taille. Elle retomba lourdement, avec un gémissement de surprise, sur le matelas. Le garçon ouvrit alors les yeux et marmonna :

"C'était toi... qui essayait de me réveiller ?

\- On dirait que j'ai réussi, soupira Ice. Viens, Flame, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?"  
Le garçon se redressa et la libéra de son étreinte. Puis il quitta le cocon rassurant de son lit pour la rejoindre, car elle s'était déjà éloignée pour réveiller Ifa. Il lui proposa de la porter, car les médecins lui avaient conseillé de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe droite, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger sans rencontrer grand monde, mais Ice entendait déjà quelques murmures en provenance du rez-de-chaussée et supposa que certains Holders devaient déjà s'y tenir. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Gold se détacha du murmure collectif, et Flame sourit :

"Tu as eu peur ?

\- Mais non."

Il ricana, et elle fit la moue en croisant les bras. Mais comme ils arrivaient aux escaliers, elle dut s'accrocher fermement à lui pour ne pas être déséquilibrée. Le garçon descendit habilement les nombreuses marches avec aisance, et leva les yeux vers Ice, qui maintenait ses paupières fermement closes. Elle ressemblait à un enfant effrayé dans une attraction de sensations fortes. Ce qu'il remarquait le plus, cependant, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux. Au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une vague impression, sans imaginer que ce n'était pas la lumière qui donnait des reflets argentés à ses cheveux. On aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte... bleue. Une teinte qui avait annulé leur couleur blonde et les avait fait pâlir. C'était étrange, mais ça lui allait étonnamment bien...

"Pourquoi tu me fixes ? s'enquit soudainement Ice, sans ouvrir les yeux. C'est mes cheveux ?"  
 _Alors elle avait deviné..._ Flame songea qu'il devait vraiment apprendre à cacher ses pensées, ou du moins à ne pas l'observer si directement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, certaine d'avoir atteint un sol stable et lisse, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et en ramena une mèche devant elle dans l'espoir d'en percevoir la couleur.

"Dis... Hum... ça change beaucoup par rapport à avant... ?"  
Elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé directement ce qu'il pensait de ses cheveux, mais le fait était que ça la préoccupait. Pour elle, honnêtement, changer de couleur de cheveux n'était pas si terrible que cela ; ça ne lui changeait strictement rien. En revanche, pour les autres, ça pouvait s'avérer grave. Et plus que toute autre chose, elle se préoccupait de l'avis de Flame.

"Ça te va très bien, Ice, déclara-t-il en comprenant le sens réel de sa question. C'est différent, mais c'est tout aussi joli qu'avant. Non... (Elle frémit.) C'est même mieux encore !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? (Il hocha la tête.) C'est gentil..."

Le murmure des autres Holders se faisait de plus en plus bruyant à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle à manger, devenant un véritable vacarme. Ice et Flame entendaient le cliquetis des couverts, la clameur des bavardages et quelques rappels à l'ordre fuser de l'autre côté de l'auberge. Mais c'était sans compter sur le léger hululement du vent à l'extérieur. En passant à côté d'une fenêtre, le garçon jeta un regard vers l'extérieur et découvrit les prairies et les collines couvertes d'un épais manteau de neige, balayées par le blizzard qui frappait les carreaux de l'auberge de Mabel allègrement. Ice l'avait déjà senti, dans sa chambre ; c'était une attaque de Pokemon. Et visiblement, ce devait être un Pokemon puissant, s'il était capable d'afecter la météo de tout le voisinage.

"On dirait qu'on ne pourra pas sortir de la journée, murmura Flame.

\- Avec ce vent, les températures ressenties sont encore plus basses... Il vaut mieux rester à l'intérieur, acquiesça Ice."  
La jeune fille se retint d'avouer qu'elle mourait d'envie de sortir et de jouer dans la neige. Sa jambe la gênerait sans doute, mais elle s'en moquerait : il lui suffirait de se laisser tomber dans la poudreuse et de rester couchée pendant quelque temps en regardant les flocons voler avec la bise. Le froid rendait Ice indescriptiblement heureuse : sentir ses mains se refroidir était un véritable plaisir, sentir son souffle se condenser en nuage de vapeur était un délice, et sentir le vent mordre ses joues, son cou et ses jambes était un bonheur. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ; pour eux, le froid était synonyme de douleur, de désagrément. En général, on privilégiait la chaleur, la plage, plutôt que les steppes froides et les déserts blancs. Décidément, les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient...

Ice remercia Mabel mille fois à la fin du repas. La vieille aubergiste avait cuisiné pour un régiment entier afin de nourrir tous ses invités, en prenant soin de leur laisser du choix et de les gâter comme s'ils étaient ses petits-enfants. Pour le dessert, par exemple, elle avait préparé exprès plusieurs tartes aux baies, comme l'aveugle les aimait, ainsi que des gâteaux, des biscuits, et même des Macarons pour les Pokemons. Et tout cela, elle l'avait fait pratiquement seule, avec sa Mysdibule pour seule aide. La jeune fille se souvenait de ce Pokemon, capable de rivaliser avec Lucario et de méga-évoluer grâce à la gemme accrochée à sa seconde bouche. Mysdibule suivait Mabel partout et l'aidait dans les tâches ménagères, car la vieille femme n'était plus aussi souple et agile que dans sa jeunesse. La dresseuse et son Pokemon étaient aussi proches que pouvaient l'être Cornélia et Lucario, ou Ice et Ifa. En réalité, les trois femmes avaient énormément de points communs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi, aux yeux d'Ice et Cornélia, l'aubergiste était une sorte de grand-mère sans lien de sang.

"Aaaa..., soupira la plus jeune des trois. C'était délicieux...

\- Je confirme, ajouta la Championne.

\- Mabel, appela la petite en se redressant sur son siège, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous aide à cuisiner ce soir ?

\- Et moi aussi ? fit Cornélia, imitant son apprentie.

\- Ma foi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais vous êtes mes invitées...

\- C'est pas grave, on veut vous aider ! déclarèrent en choeur les deux jeunes."  
Un peu surprise, l'aubergiste finit par accepter, et elle ramassèrent la table toutes les trois. Pendant ce temps, Dia finissait de grignoter un biscuit pendant que Platinum prenait le thé avec Yellow et Crystal, non loin du reste de la bande qui regardait par la fenètre. Visiblement, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir les rendait moroses, mais même le Morphéo de Ruby ne pouvait pas lutter face à un tel blizzard. Comme Ice l'avait imaginé, c'était l'attaque d'un Pokemon, et aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait maintenir ce blizzard, ils ne pourraient pas sortir. Certains commencèrent donc à regarder la télévision, en zappant jusqu'à trouver une émission qui leur plaise, d'autres rejoignirent le thé des jeunes filles, etc. Ruby attendit le retour d'Ice pour prendre ses mesures afin de confectionner ses nouveaux habits. Pendant qu'il notait sur une feuille des nombres que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, il lui expliquait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire, mais qu'il lui manquait seulement ses mesures pour finir son chef-d'oeuvre. Il avait même réquisitionné Saphir et Emerald pour lui venir en aide !

Un peu plus loin, la plupart des garçons regardaient les derniers épisodes de leur série sur le portable de Gold, formant une masse compacte de fans et de fangirls qui criaient, pleuraient et râlaient à propos de scènes qu'Ice ne comprenait pas. Ils _vivaient_ littéralement chaque épisode. C'était presque amusant de les voir exprimer des sentiments aussi contraires pour une même scène : à chaque fois qu'un certain protagoniste apparaissait, Gold et Silver protestaient ; à chaque fois qu'un autre intervenait, Blue se pâmait d'émoi, et à chaque retournement de situation, Green marmonnait un bref 'je le savais'.

L'après-midi avança donc paisiblement, suivant le rythme de chaque nouvel épisode et au rythme de chaque nouvelle musique. Ice se mit à jouer avec ses Pokemons, qu'elle avait chouchouté en ignorant les cris à côté d'elle. Ils avaient tous l'air en pleine forme. Follet était toujours aussi gourmand, Lavande toujours aussi timide, et Miss toujours aussi affectueuse. Leur présence réchauffait le coeur de la dresseuse. Alors, quand Miss apparut avec un sachet de billes que Mabel lui avait offert pour passer le temps, Ice accepta de jouer avec elle, bientôt suivie par Tix, tandis que les autres Pokemons les regardaient jouer en silence, blottis contre leur dresseuse afin de comprendre au moins les règles du jeu. S'il y en avait.

Puis, Mabel se leva de son fauteuil où elle brodait calmement, car son Pokemon avait entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La vieille femme se dépêcha de gagner l'entrée, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un voyageur égaré qui cherchait à se protéger du blizzard. Elle disparut du salon pour quelques minutes, et, lorsqu'elle réapparut, accompagnée par un vieil homme couvert de neige et épuisé, Ice sentit plusieurs Holders se tendre.

"C'est pas vrai..., murmura Blue en reculant d'un pas. F-Frédo ?!

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Mabel en aidant le voyageur à s'assoeir.

\- C'est... toujours un plaisir de vous revoir... Blue et Silver, articula l'intéressé. Vous n'avez pas changé."

Les Holders de Johto et de Kanto se levèrent et s'approchèrent, méfiants. En passant à la hauteur d'Ice, Silver lui jeta un regard, lut l'inquiétude dans ses traits et posa sa main sur sa tête en disant :

"Eh, t'inquiète pas, c'est rien d'important. On s'en occupe. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser lui parler en privé ?"

La fillette sut qu'il mentait. Sa voix trahissait sa méfiance, sa peur et même une certaine douleur. Mais elle ne savait pas qui était ce type, ni comment il connaissait Silver et Blue, et demander de but en blanc ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle soupira. Il fallait procéder plus subtilement. Alors elle rangea les billes de Miss vivement et se dirigea vers le couloir, entraînant au passage les autres Holders. Ils refermèrent la porte du salon, laissant les aînés avec les adultes et avec le mystérieux voyageur. Pearl commença à demander qui était le bonhomme, mais personne n'avait l'air de le connaître. Emerald déclara que rester dans le couloir était un réel manque de respect envers leurs aînés ; ils leur raconteraient tout en temps voulu.

Le petit garçon conduisit donc ses camarades vers une salle voisine. Ils restèrent là-bas à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient, non sans cacher leur préoccupation. Ils jettaient par moments de petits regards vers la porte, vers le mur, car on entendait des bribes de la conversation de leurs amis malgré les murs épais. Toutefois, assez vite, les figures de Silver, puis de Gold, puis des autres Holders passèrent en courrant dans le couloir en criant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les autres ne les suivent. Arrivés dans l'entrée, Gold s'était mis devant la porte pour empêcher son rival de sortir ; les deux garçons se faisaient face, agacés par le comportement de l'autre, malgré les efforts visibles de Yellow pour les faire se calmer.

"C'est hors de question, répétait Gold, catégorique. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir comme ça dans une tempête de neige pour retrouver Giovanni juste parce qu'un type douteux prétend qu'il est par ici ! Il est en train de te manipuler, Silver, bon sang !

\- Putain, mais c'est mon père, Gold, tu comprends pas ou quoi ?! J'peux pas le laisser mourir de froid...

\- Mais on sait même pas s'il est effectivement par ici ! Et en admettant qu'il était vraiment ici, comment tu espères le retrouver et le ramener ici sans risquer ta peau au passage ? Hein ? Si tu sors comme ça en te basant sur une possibilité, tu risques surtout de crever !

\- Gold, du calme ! l'arrêta Crystal en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il a raison, Silver. Je comprends que tu veuilles le retrouver. Mais c'est trop dangereux de partir sur un coup de tête...

\- Sauf que plus on attend, plus il risque de mourir de froid...

\- Comment on peut être sur que ce n'est pas juste un piège de Frédo ? intervint Green. Il est doué pour manipuler... et il connaît bien Silver et Blue.

\- D'un autre côté, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort du père de Silver sur la conscience..., fit Red en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

A ce stade, les Holders qui n'avaient pas écouté la conversation comprenaient des bribes de ce qu'elle impliquait : l'homme mystérieux, nommé Frédo, avait un lien avec le passé de Silver et Blue, et leur avait annoncé que le père du garçon était quelque part dans le blizzard. La question était donc de savoir si cet homme disait vrai, mais Ice se demandait surtout pourquoi ses aînés mettaient en doute sa parole. Flame partageait ses interrogations, car il demanda à Crystal :

"Pourquoi vous pensez que ce type vous ment ? Vous... le connaissez ?"

La Holder hésita, mais Blue répondit d'une voix blanche qu'Ice ne reconnaissait pas :

"Vous vous souvenez... je vous avais raconté, un jour, que Silver et moi avions été enlevés dans notre enfance...

\- Oui, par un Homme Masqué, se souvint Flame. Attends, tu veux dire que c...

\- Je suis l'Homme Masqué, coupa une voix."

En se retournant, Flame croisa le regard d'un vieil homme, affaibli par le blizzard et par les années, dont il émanait une aura à la fois calme et méfiante. Curieusement, le garçon repensa à sa rencontre avec Ice, et songea qu'elle avait eu la même expression. En fait, elle l'affichait à nouveau, face à ce vieillard fatigué ; comme si elle cherchait à le jauger. Le vieil homme sentit son regard enneigé et ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Ice demanda :

"Il a dit la vérité.

\- Hein ? firent Silver et Gold d'une même voix.

\- J'arrive à lire son aura. Il est inquiet, épuisé, et malade. Et il a perdu quelque chose qui lui est très précieux. Je me trompe ? s'enquit-elle en s'adressant à Frédo.

\- ... Non... J'avais confié mon Pokemon, Marcacrin, à Giovanni, pour lui permettre de retrouver la trace de son fils... Mais ils ont disparu.

\- Comment vous savez qu'ils sont par ici ?

\- Après vous avoir rencontré près de la Grotte, expliqua le vieil homme, nous avons voulu vous suivre de loin. Mais vous avez littéralement disparu en moins d'une journée. Alors, quand on a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle la Championne se rendait dans une auberge quelques jours, nous avons voulu la suivre en croyant qu'elle pouvait vous avoir vus. Mais elle était trop rapide pour nous.

\- Donc vous vous êtes séparés pour retrouver l'auberge, conclut Ice. C'est pour ça que vous avez confié Marcacrin au père de Silver. A cause de son odorat."  
Frédo semblait de plus en plus surpris par le comportement et les explications d'Ice. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une gamine de son âge pouvait lire dans son esprit aussi facilement, alors qu'il avait dissimulé son identité et son caractère pendant des années. Les Holders aussi étaient surpris, car ils ne l'avaient jamais vue utiliser sa perception de l'aura de la sorte. Yellow se souvint d'avoir entendu l'aveugle dire que l'aura, concentrée sur quelqu'un, permettait de lire ses souvenirs comme la soigneuse le faisait avec les Pokemons. C'était probablement ce qu'elle faisait à l'heure actuelle. Seul Flame n'était pas le moins du monde surpris.

"Ice, tu penses que tu pourrais retrouver Giovanni, dans ce blizzard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, le retrouver, oui. Sans problème. Le souci, c'est que je ne peux pas reconnaître son aura, et s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le périmètre, je risque de me tromper sur la personne.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas..., commença Yellow. Non... c'est impossible...

\- Quoi ? Tu as une idée ?

\- Ben... tu pourrais chercher dans nos souvenirs et retrouver un moment où on a rencontré Giovanni...

\- ... et comme ça, je connaîtrais son aura, acheva la jeune fille. Yellow, tu es un vrai génie !

\- Tu peux lire les souvenirs de n'importe qui ? demanda Blue. (Ice acquiesça, et expliqua brièvement qu'il fallait que la personne dont elle lisait les souvenirs pense fort à Giovanni pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître.) Dans ce cas, essaie avec moi ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !"  
Silver allait s'interposer. Après tout, Giovanni était son père ; il valait sans doute mieux chercher dans ses souvenirs. Mais Ice avait déjà mis sa main sur l'épaule de Blue et fermé les yeux. Ses paupières tremblaient, son visage se crispait à cause de la concentration, mais on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Elle voyait d'ores et déjà dans l'esprit de l'autre jeune fille.

 _"Voilà le dernier souvenirs que j'ai de Giovanni, dit l'aura de Blue en guidant l'aura d'Ice à travers sa mémoire. Quand la Grotte Etincelante s'est effondrée, il était là, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé de Will et Karen..._

 _\- Silver est furieux, murmura Ice. Il se sent responsable des méfaits de son père, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui... Je pense qu'il est convaincu que si son père est un criminel, alors il en est un aussi. C'est stupide, non ? fit l'aura de Blue avec un petit rire._

 _\- Je pense que je comprends. C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je cherche dans ta mémoire, hein ? Pour lui épargner d'être aussi exposé._

 _\- En quelque sorte. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je ne veux pas que Silver se sente mal à cause de Giovanni. Et j'ai pensé que si tu cherchais dans sa mémoire, tu risquais de sentir à quel point il a souffert, et qu'il serait gêné."_

 _Ice comprenait parfaitement ce que son aînée voulait dire. Elle n'aimait pas fouiller la mémoire des autres ; cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une intruse, de faire quelque chose de moralement interdit. Les pensées, les inquiétudes et les craintes des êtres vivants leur étaient personnelles, privées ; de quel droit pouvait-elle les explorer comme un terrain de jeu ? Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle le faisait pour la bonne cause, et que c'était le seul moyen de retrouver le père de Silver, cela lui déplaisait. Blue l'avait laissée faire sans protester pour le bien-être de son frère, elle le savait. Elle aussi avait des peurs et des passions cachées qu'elle dissimulait même à ses amis les plus proches. Ce n'était certainement pas Ice qui voulait les révéler au grand jour, et par moment, elle était heureuse de penser que peu de personnes pouvaient s'infiltrer dans l'aura de la sorte : dans les mains de personnes moins innocentes qu'elle, ce genre de capacité deviendrait très vite un jouet malsain._

 _Ice, pour sa part, s'obligeait à se concentrer sur Giovanni pour mémoriser son aura. Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une minute, puis elle lâcha :_

 _"C'est bon. Désolée d'avoir été si longue."_

Puis les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent les yeux et la main d'Ice, posée sur l'épaule de Blue, retomba le long de son corps. Sa tête était lourde, elle aurait voulu se reposer un peu. Mais elle devait chercher Giovanni, s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien dans les environs. Le blizzard était un véritable allié, dans ce genre de cas. Chaque particule de neige agissait comme un minuscule relais pour l'aura de la fillette des glaces, et, en une question de secondes :

"Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est dans les bois, par là !"  
Et elle pointa vers sa gauche, manquant de rendre Draco borgne au passage. Gold jura, entre ébahissement et fierté, provoquant la colère de Crystal. A côté de lui, Silver, pâle, demanda s'il allait bien, mais Ice pouvait difficilement répondre à cette question : il était vivant, pour sûr, mais dans quel état... Elle ne pouvait le dire. Red ordonna donc aux Holders de se préparer pour sortir, malgré les protestations d'Ice qui affirmait pouvoir le retrouver seule et sans risquer l'hypothermie. Mais ils étaient déjà tous en train d'enfiler leurs bottes et leurs manteaux, alors elle se contenta de soupirer et promit à Frédo de lui ramener son Marcacrin au plus vite. Le vieil homme hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et les regarda sortir, les uns après les autres, guidés par une drôle de petite fille des neiges, qui avançait pieds nus dans la neige et laissait sa robe de chambre, trop grande pour elle, flotter avec la bise. Gênée par ses cheveux, elle finit par les attacher en chignon au niveau de sa nuque.

Frédo crut un instant voir une Momartik à la tête des Holders.

 **Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Voici un petit cadeau de ma part : une nouvelle série de petits épisodes autour de nos Holders adorés ! ^^**

 _ **Flame**_

Neveu du professeur Platane, un riche héritier au coeur généreux et impulsif.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle "Pio" - Niveau 36

Connaît Flame depuis l'accident de la Caverne Gelée. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle "Hélia" - Niveau 25

Attrapée au niveau 6, route 8. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle "Knife" - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle "Soleil" - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent.

Mystigrix mâle "Hide" - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouye mâle "Pity" - Niveau 28

Capturé route 15 par Ice. Nature Relax.

 _ **Ice**_

Fille adoptive de Platane, aveugle, gardienne de la Caverne Gelée, affectueusement surnommée "Princesse des glaces".

Âge : 11 ans

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle "Ifa" - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle - Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle "Follet" - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle "Miss" - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac, avec Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleu "Lavande" - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Jovial.

Mystigrix femelle "Tix" - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle "Eve" - Niveau 30

Abandonnée par son dresseur et recueuillie par Ice dans la Caverne Gelée. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle "Célia" - Niveau 24

Capturée près de la Grotte Connecterre par Flame. Nature Enjoué.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle "Nelly" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle "Do" - Niveau 13

Rencontrée dans la forêt de Neuvartault. Nature Rigide.

 _ **Draco**_

Fils de scientifiques, spécialisé dans le type Dragon.

Âge : 12 ans.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle - Niveau 34

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle - Niveau 32

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle - Niveau 20

Capturé dans les Allées du château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle - Niveau ?

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de Draco. Nature inconnue.


	28. Chapter 25,5 : Unseen 2

**5\. Façon Ruby**

"Ça ne sert à rien de me demander ce que j'en pense, j'y vois rien ! répétait Ice pour la quatrième fois."

Pourtant le garçon à côté d'elle continuait à marmonner en ajustant les plis de son T-shirt et en vérifiant que ses nouveaux vêtements n'étaient pas trop petits. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, l'aveugle soupira lourdement. Saphir et Emerald, restés en retrait pour ne pas déranger leur couturier attitré, la rassurèrent en disant que sa nouvelle tenue lui allait à ravir. Ruby s'était arrangé pour créer des vêtements à la fois confortables et élégants, sans pour autant s'empêcher d'y mettre sa touche personnelle. Alors que Saphir refusait constamment de porter toutes sortes de robes ou de jupes, la fillette en portait sans problème, car la mode d'Illumis mettait souvent en avant la féminité des jeunes filles, quelle que soit les circonstances. Pour le coordinateur qui mettait tant d'importance dans le style et la beauté, Kalos était un véritable paradis, et le fit qu'Ice ne puisse pas voir, et n'ait aucun avis en matière de mode, était l'occasion rêvée de lui faire porter ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait donc opté pour un ensemble noir et bleu, composé d'une jupe plissée noire et d'un débardeur bleu turquoise, sur lequel Ice portait une sorte de gilet noir également, mais doté de bandes bleues au niveau des bras et d'un col assez haut. La fillette fit quelques pas, quelques gestes des bras, pour s'assurer qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise, et commenta :

"C'est super, Ruby ! Mais pour l'hiver, ça me paraît léger... Enfin, pas tellement pour moi, c'est juste que ça va paraître suspect dans la rue, non ?

\- Ah ! mais c'est pas fini !"

Il lui tendit une paire de bas, et Saphir se leva pour aider la jeune fille. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait repérer une bande de tissu au toucher pour savoir de quel côté mettre le bas. Ice palpa, dubitative, et finit par sentir ladite bande de tissu qu'elle devait orienter vers le devant de sa jambe. Elle enfila les deux bas noirs sans cesser de vérifier que la bande bleue restait en place. Puis elle mit ses ballerines noires et refit quelques pas pour s'y habituer. Ruby expliquait à Emerald qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire un pull plus chaud, et qu'il faudrait peut-être en commander un, mais le petit Holder répliquait qu'elle pouvait bien acheter un manteau dans le premier magasin venu. Cette proposition fit pâlir le coordinateur.

Flame choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. On lui lança qu'il pouvait entrer. Ice se tourna vers lui en ajustant ses couettes sur chaque côté de sa tête, et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Saphir et les garçons de Hoenn s'étaient éloignés pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Flame resta muet pendant une ou deux secondes avant de sourire imperceptiblement et de constater :

"Tu es magnifique. Joli travail, Ruby ! (L'autre garçon hocha la tête, satisfait.) Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es à l'aise, ça ne te change pas trop de tes anciens vêtements, ou si ?

\- C'est... assez différent, oui. Mon dos entier est recouvert, ça me fait bizarre. Et puis, je ne suis pas habituée à ces couettes. Mais j'aime bien ce genre de vêtements. Tu trouves que ça me va bien ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Je te le répète : tu es magnifique."

Ice rougit faiblement à ce commentaire et voulut, machinalement, prendre son écharpe pour cacher son visage, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était gênée. Sauf que son écharpe n'était plus là. Flame la vit baisser la main lentement et chuchota doucement, de sorte que seule Ice puisse l'entendre :

"Eh, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, non ? (Elle releva la tête, sans comprendre.) Si c'est une écharpe que tu veux, je t'en offrirais une nouvelle. Ne fais pas cette tête triste, d'accord ?... J'ai une idée, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant d'hausser la voix : Hé, Ruby ! Ça te dérange pas si j'offre un pull à Ice ? (Voyant l'expression de Ruby passer du calme à l'effroi, il reformula la question.) Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un pull pour Ice, Ruby ?"  
Cette fois, le garçon accepta avec enthousiasme, ignorant tout du sourire moqueur de Saphir ou du soupir exaspéré d'Emerald. Flame se retourna donc vers Ice :

"Ça ne te dérange pas s'il participe à mon cadeau ?"  
Elle secoua la tête, faisant flotter ses couettes, avec un grand sourire. Si le cadeau venait de Flame, elle l'acceptait sans hésitation.

 **6\. Confidences**

Ice était encore profondément endormie. Mabel était passée à plusieurs reprises ce soit-là pour la trouver immobile, respirant faiblement, et marmonnant parfois quelque chose dans son sommeil. Après que tout le monde se fut couché, Flame se rendit à son chevet pour l'observer. Il admira l'ovale parfait de son visage, la douceur de ses joues ; il caressa ses cheveux teintés d'argent au clair de lune et embrassa son front. Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres et il se sentit rougir sans même comprendre comment, pourquoi. Il sentit une douce chaleur brûler sa poitrine et le faire trembler de tout son être. Il en venait presque à se demander si un baiser la réveillerait, comme dans les contes qu'il avait lu dans son enfance, avant de chasser cette idée pour deux raisons.

La première était qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser Ice comme ça alors qu'elle dormait. Ce serait prendre avantage d'elle, après tout, et il se refusait à lui faire cet affront. La seconde raison était qu'Ice n'était pas une princesse endormie, impuissante et vulnérable. Ice était une reine qui avait montré ce jour même qu'elle avait le pouvoir de tous les tuer, qu'elle pouvait se défendre sans aucun chevalier en armure dorée. La comparer à la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'était insultant. La seule princesse à laquelle il pourrait la comparer, si elle existait, serait courageuse, attentionnée, réfléchie, patiente et tout simplement magnifique. Il n'existait pas de telle princesse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Flame n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière un autre visiteur nocturne. Il se retourna dans un sursaut pour découvrir Silver, debout face à lui. L'aîné expliqua calmement qu'il avait remarqué son absence, et qu'il s'était douté de sa cachette. Puis, son regard dévisagea Ice, et un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage. Puis, le garçon aux yeux d'argent s'enquit :

"Tu l'aimes énormément, pas vrai ?"

Flame frémit et suivit son regard. La réponse se présenta d'elle-même et il murmura, si bas que Silver ne l'entendit pas tout à fait mais n'osa pas lui demander de répéter :

"Je l'aime de tout mon coeur."

 **7\. Générations**

Dans la cuisine se tenaient Mabel, Cornélia et Ice. Trois générations de femmes, très différentes les unes des autres, et qui pourtant cuisinaient côte à côte en parfaite harmonie. Ice 'touillait', sous le regard attentif d'Ifa, la garniture colorée des Macarons, en s'interdisant d'aller trop vite pour éviter les éclaboussures ; Cornélia sortait plusieurs plaques de biscuits du four, avant de les passer à son fidèle Lucario qui les déposait ensuite sur la table ; Mabel se chargeait de remplir de petites verrines avec les biscuits les moins esthétiques, qu'elle broyait en gros morceaux avec l'aide de sa Mysdibule. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elles avaient absolument tout fini, et leurs tabliers étaient tâchés de farine ou de jus de baies. Cornélia avait du bander son index à cause d'une coupure superficielle ; Ice dut se débarasser d'une tâche de chocolat tenace à la comisure de ses lèvres. Mais c'est à avec une grande fierté qu'elles présentèrent le fruit de leur labeur aux autres, qu'ils soient dresseurs, champions d'Arène, Pokemons ou qui que ce soit.

Ce qui les unissait, c'était ce plaisir de voir leurs efforts récompensés par ces grands sourires et ces regards satisfaits.

 **8\. Le cahier de Yellow**

Yellow avait le pouvoir de soigner les Pokemons par la force de sa pensée, mais en réalité, cela lui permettait aussi de voir dans leurs souvenirs. Elle s'était rarement occupée d'Ifa jusque là, parce que sa dresseuse attachait une grande importance à s'occuper de ses Pokemons elle-même. Cependant, dans son état actuel, elle en était incapable. Alors la _Healer_ avait posé sa main sur la tête d'Ifa, calmement, et avait utilisé son don pour guérir ses blessures.

Involontairement, cela la fit plonger dans la mémoire du petit Pokemon, et partout, un même visage apparaissait : celui d'Ice. Partout, dans chaque souvenirs, avec un air plus ou moins jeune. Yellow vit alors la jeune Holder comme Ifa avait pu la voir. Une enfant effrayée, aux yeux délavés et au visage pâle et marqué par le froid. Elle la vit marcher dans des galleries de glace, entourée de Pokemons et toujours auprès de sa fidèle Farfuret. Et puis, elle la vit dans un endroit étrange, un lac souterrain peut-être. Mais l'eau brillait comme si une aurore boréale s'était 'allumée' sous la surface.

Quand Yellow laissa Ifa partir, cette image n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Elle profita d'une soirée calme pour dessiner dans son petit cahier qui ne la quittait jamais. Les coups de crayon se firent vifs et précis à mesure que son esprit apparaissait sur la feuille vierge. Chuchu, derrière elle, observait la page et les nuances de gris qui s'y étalaient.

Au bout d'une petite heure de dessin, le résultat était parfait. Identique au souvenirs qu'elle avait vu. Ice était à genoux sur une presqu'île de glace, ses jambes baignant dans un lac cristallin sous la surface de la terre. Partout autour d'elle, la glace reflétait la lumière qui émanait de l'eau. Elle regardait un Luminéon aux couleurs anormales. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans cette scène, et pourtant, ce n'était pas une fantaisie : c'était l'un des plus lointains souvenirs d'Ifa.

 **9\. Comédie musicale**

Ice ne savait pas lire et ne voyait pas la télévision. Pour elle, le concept d'une 'comédie musicale' était donc assez abstrait. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que, presque toutes les cinq minutes, ses amis se mettaient à chanter en lisant les paroles sur l'écran de Mabel. Que chantaient-ils, elle l'ignorait, car leurs voix étaient si mal accordées les unes avec les autres qu'il en devenait impossible de comprendre les paroles. En fait, elle était même sur le point de leur demander de se taire pour pouvoir écouter les vrais chanteurs, dont elle supposait qu'ils articulaient mieux.  
A côté d'elle, Green se massait le front, au moins aussi irrité qu'elle par leur cacophonie. Leur supplice arriva lorsque... était-ce vraiment Red ? tint une note ridiculement aiguë sous les applaudissements des autres.

"Trop..., commença Ice.

\- C'est trop, conclut Green en se saisissant de la télécommande."

Avant même que les chanteurs amateurs n'aient le temps de réagir, il avait déjà changer de chaîne pour regarder un concert de musique classique. Ice soupira et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, détendue. Par la suite, à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de vler la télécommande des mains de Green, les deux suppliciés musicaux le repoussaient avec un regard effrayant. C'est ainsi que de comédie musicale, ils en vinrent à écouter un concert de Bach.

 **10\. Animation, ou Comment les Holders réagissent quand ils regardent SNK**

"Chut ! ça commence !, lança Pearl."  
C'était une après-midi paisible chez Mabel : certains Holders étaient sortis s'entraîner, Platinum lisait, Ice jouait aux billes sur la table du salon... Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Pour autant, c'était surprenant de trouver autant de Holders devant la télévision. Les garçons, surtout, se massaient autour du petit poste en chuchotant. D'après ce qu'Ice avait entendu, ils avaient perdu 'un épisode' d'une certaine série, mais ils avaient l'occasion d'en voir la suite ce jour-là. Elle allait leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient regarder quand un cri, un chant, une phrase, un son -quelque chose qu'Ice ne pouvait pas définir- résonna dans la salle et la fit sursauter. Tous les spectateurs se mirent à chanter à leur tour, et le souvenir de la comédie musicale de la veille revint en mémoire à l'aveugle. Mais le calvaire fut de courte durée : les garçons ne connaissaient visiblement pas les paroles, et préférèrent très vite laisser la parole aux chanteurs.

Ice avait beau essayé de comprendre, elle n'aurait su dire exactement ce qu'ils écoutaient. Mais la musique était bien, cela dit : elle avait quelque chose de glorieux, d'épique, de puissant. Visiblement, ce son agissait comme un cri de ralliement, car Flame, Draco et Gold, qui s'entraînaient dehors, rentrèrent immédiatement et s'installèrent à même le sol avec leurs camarades. Puis, à mesure que l'épisode commençait, Ice entendit des cris outrés, des gémissements, et toujours cette musique épique en fond sonore. Gold paraissait indigné, il hurlait au scandale, mais les 'chuuut' des autres le ramenèrent au silence :

"Ils ont tué Petraaaa..., pleurait-il dans son coin."

Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas que des garçons autour du poste de télévision. Blue, Crystal et Saphir avaient trouvé une place de choix, et leur discours était bien différent des plaintes des garçons :

"Aaaah !, soupirait Blue. Il est tellement stylé !

\- Et elle est tellement forte ! ajoutait Saphir.

\- Vous imaginez s'ils finissaient ensemble ?, conclut Crystal en les regardant, visiblement très sérieuse."  
Ice avait l'impression qu'ils regardaient tous une série différente, et, quand l'épisode prit fin, elle resta interdite. Cornélia entra alors comme un ouragan, et commença à crier en constatant que personne ne l'avait prévenue et qu'elle aussi avait râté son épisode. Elle supplia donc Blue de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué, et Ice écouta le récit de son aînée :

"Alors, en fait, dans l'épisode précédent, toute l'équipe de Livaï -toute l'équipe !- a été écrabouillée par le Titan Féminin !

\- Nooon ! Même Petra ?!

\- Même Petra. (Cornélia sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais Blue n'avait pas fini.) Eren a voulu se battre, mais il s'est fait écrabouillé lui aussi, et le Titan Féminin l'a capturé. Et à la fin, on voyait Mikasa qui se lançait à sa poursuite, mais -mais !- Livaï arrivait pour l'obliger à se calmer et c'était... juste... Wow ! fit la Holder en accentuant ce mot. Et donc là, Mikasa et Livaï se lancent à la poursuite du Titan Féminin et sauvent Eren, mais Livaï se blesse pour protéger Mikasa, et c'était tellement... Wow !

\- Et après ?

\- Après, ils reviennent dans la ville entre les murs et c'est le massacre parce que les titans les suivent, ils doivent abandonner les cadavres, tout le monde pleure, etc... Et on apprend qu'Eren va passer entre les mains des Brigades Spéciales après l'échec de cette opération.

\- Nooon ?!

\- Siii !"

Ice essayait de rassembler des brides de cette histoire, sans comprendre qui étaient les Brigades Spéciales, ou ce qu'étaient des titans. Aussi, quand Flame passa à sa hauteur, elle le retint par la manche, et demanda :

"Tu peux m'expliquer exactement c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Cette histoire ?... Ah ! Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'une série que Gold regardait sur son portable presque tous les soirs, et qu'on avait commencé à regarder nous aussi ? (Elle hocha la tête à ce souvenir.) Ben c'est ça. L'Attaque des Titans, dit-il avec une sorte d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Et c'est quoi, un titan ?

\- Une sorte d'homme géant mesurant entre trois et quinze mètres -sauf pour le Titan Colossal-, sans organes génitaux, qui bouffe des humains.

\- Et vous regardez ça parce que... ?

\- Pour les émotions, les scènes de combat, tout ça, quoi !

\- Pour Livaï, cria Blue.

\- Livaï, c'est...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir à quoi ressemble un personnage dans un univers pareil, le coupa Ice, qui avait pâli. Je retourne à mes billes et à ma paisible vie quotidienne.

\- C'était paisible aussi, avant l'apparition des titans ! lança Gold. Qui sait ? ils pourraient arriver demain, et nous bouffer... tous ! ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire peur à Ice."  
L'aveugle, visiblement partagée entre terreur face à la possible apparition de tels monstres et agacement, le pinça à la main et lui envoya un 'coup de froid', comme elle disait. Le garçon secoua sa main et se plaignit d'avoir été attaqué en traître, ce à quoi Ice répondit :

"Les titans aussi attaquent en traître.

\- Si tu es un titan, alors je vais te baptiser le Mini Titan !"

La blague de son aîné ne plut visiblement pas à la petite Ice, qui envoya un nouveau coup de froid dans son cou. Puis, pendant que le garçon s'excusait et se roulait en boule par terre, elle retournait jouer avec ses billes avec Miss et Tix.


	29. Chapter 26 : Persuasion

**Réponse à Erallya : Hey ! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! La vérité c'est que ce chapitre a été dur à finir par ce que mon ordinateur a été cassé pendant les vacances (juste. après. Noël.), et qu'il a fallu tout reprendre depuis le début. D'autant plus que j'ai eu un problème d'inspiration, parce qu'il fallait à la fois donner des informations, et ne pas tout dire d'un coup pour ne pas rendre ce chapitre incompréhensible. Mais de toute façon, je suis beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire pour m'arrêter de sitôt !**

 **J'aimerai répondre à toutes tes questions d'un coup, mais ça reviendrait à spoiler absolument tout ce qui va venir et une partie de moi-même veut ménager son suspense ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tes hypothèses sont très intéressantes et… *ALERTE ANTI SPOIL* Uuuh… Je peux juste te dire que tu as un raisonnement tout à fait logique et que tes hypothèses ont de grandes chances de s'avérer exactes !**

 **En ce qui concerne Frédo et Giovanni précisément, je vais être plus claire. Giovanni va faire de son mieux pour protéger son fils, malgré le fait que tout les sépare et que Silver n'est plus vraiment un enfant. Malgré cela, il va montrer, à sa façon, qu'il est fier de son fils disparu puis retrouvé. Parce que je ne supporterai pas de laisser ce pauvre Silver seul et sans famille ! Quant à Frédo, il va peu à peu, et ce, bien que Blue le déteste toujours, devenir une sorte de mentor pour Ice. Après tout, ils sont l'un et l'autre de véritables champions dans le domaine, et ils ont quelques points communs que j'ai hâte de développer.**

 **Bref, sur ces annonces (et sur le bug de mon système anti spoilers), je te souhaite une bonne rentrée avec probablement beaucoup de retard !**

Chapitre 27 : Persuasion

A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient dans la poudreuse, les Holders tremblaient un peu plus. A l'exception des dresseurs de Sinnoh, habitués à de telles températures, et d'Ice, pour qui la neige n'était en rien un désagrément, les jeunes gens s'épuisaient et avançaient péniblement. La jeune aveugle les guidait toujours sans fléchir, ignorant ses membres bleuis et l'expression fantomatique sur son visage. Par moment elle devait s'arrêter pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était égaré c'était le principal risque à se déplacer en si grand nombre. Juste derrière elle, Flame et Draco maintenaient le rythme en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas laisser le froid entrer. Mais ils devaient bien admettre que la seule vue d'Ice et de l'absence de vapeur à chacune de ses inspirations les faisaient frémir malgré l'épaisseur de leurs manteaux.

Arrivée à un certain point, Ice elle-même commença à fatiguer : sa jambe droite se rigidifiait avec le froid, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser se réchauffer, car autrement la douleur reviendrait. Mais elle sentait l'aura de Giovanni, tout près d'elle, immobile à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et s'interdisait d'abandonner. En la voyant avancer si péniblement, Draco lui demanda s'ils approchaient du but, et elle signala une silhouette massive un peu plus loin, indescriptible à cause du blizzard. Elle distinguait en réalité trois auras : celle du père de Silver, et de deux Pokemons.

« Ice ! lança Platinum derrière elle. Tu serais capable de calmer cette tempête de neige ? ça nous permettrait d'atteindre Giovanni sans nous épuiser. »

La jeune fille hésita. Son don de froid pouvait refroidir les choses, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir l'effet inverse. Alors, Flame lui demanda si un Pokemon était à l'origine de cette tempête, et elle acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux essayer de le calmer grâce à ton aura, non ? »

Elle cligna les yeux de surprise : elle n'y avait pas pensé mais effectivement, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Alors l'aveugle s'agenouilla dans la neige pour garder son équilibre et se concentra. Il y avait assez peu de Pokemons dans les environs le froid avait dû les pousser dans leurs tanières. Malgré tout, elle reconnut des auras de Blizzis et de Stalgamins dans les environs. Seulement, elle avait la conviction qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'origine d'une telle attaque. Non, le Pokemon qui lançait ce blizzard était largement plus puissant, plus expérimenté. Elle poursuivit ses recherches jusqu'à remarquer une aura solitaire, quelque part dans une vallée avoisinante. Une Momartik.

Ice sut en un instant qu'elle était le Pokemon qu'elle cherchait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle essayait de communiquer avec cette nouvelle aura. Etonnamment, Momartik ne se montra pas aussi réticente qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle obéit sans protester une seule seconde à la demande d'Ice. Et pendant que cette dernière rouvrait les yeux, le vent faiblissait et le blizzard se changeait en douce chute de neige. Les Holders les plus âgés se précipitèrent vers Giovanni, inquiets, tandis que les plus jeunes aidaient la fillette à se relever.

Silver reconnut son Ursaring, à qui il avait un jour confié son père pour le mettre en lieu sûr. Quant à Giovanni, il était à peine conscient lorsque son fils et ses amis l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Autour d'eux, un petit Marcacrin reniflait, comme s'il cherchait son dresseur parmi les Holders. Il décida très vite, à la surprise générale, de tourner autour de l'aveugle, et Platinum commenta qu'il devait sentir sa proximité avec les Pokemons de type Glace. Puis les Holders se remirent en route, guidés à la fois par leurs empreintes dans la neige et par l'aveugle.

La fillette marchait avec toujours plus de peine, si bien que Draco et Flame finirent par la soutenir pour ne pas surmener sa jambe. A cause de la poudreuse, ils ne pouvaient pas la porter sur leur dos sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre, mais elle leur était reconnaissante de lui venir en aide. Heureusement pour eux, la maison de Mabel était plus facile d'accès, maintenant que le blizzard s'était dissipé. Il n'en était pas moins difficile, cela dit, d'avancer, surtout à cause du poids mort que représentait Giovanni et de l'épaisseur de la neige. Il était très facile de s'enfoncer jusqu'aux cuisses –voire plus profondément encore pour Emerald- en posant le pied au mauvais endroit. Ice n'avait pas ce problème : elle dégageait tant de froid que la neige givrait à son contact. Même les deux garçons qui la soutenaient tremblaient légèrement, face à la terrifiante image qu'elle renvoyait : sa peau était passée de pâle à livide, et prenait même des teintes bleues sur ses bras et ses jambes, à l'instar de ses lèvres ses cheveux neigeux étaient parsemés de flocons visiblement réticents à l'idée de fondre sa grande robe flottait autour d'elle, comme un voile, couverte de flocons gelés. C'était perturbant, même pour son ami d'enfance.

Quand, enfin, ils atteignirent l'auberge de Mabel, Cornélia et Lucario les attendaient près de la porte. La Championne semblait soulagée de les revoir, et les pressa de rentrer pour se mettre au chaud. Seule Ice, craignant un choc thermique, préféra attendre encore un peu dehors. Flame lui donna son manteau pour lui permettre de se réchauffer un peu, et elle le poussa gentiment à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un banc, entourée par Ifa et Marcacrin, et savoura en silence le calme de la plaine enneigée et la chaleur du manteau de son ami. Cela lui permit aussi de constater à quel point il était plus grand qu'elle, désormais : ses manches dépassaient les mains de la fillette de plusieurs centimètres, et elle devait sans cesse réajuster le vêtement sur ses épaules, plus menue que celles de Flame. Il devait avoir grandi depuis le début de leur aventure… Quelque part, ça amusait Ice de remarquer combien ils avaient tous les deux changer depuis leur rencontre avec les Holders. Eux qui n'avaient jamais eu énormément d'amis en dehors l'un de l'autre, s'étaient retrouvés au cœur d'une bande d'une… quinzaine d'aînés, tous plus expressifs les uns que les autres. Ils avaient dû apprendre à s'adapter à eux, à leur faire confiance, à les apprécier… Flame avait amélioré ses talents en combat Pokemon elle l'avait remarqué face à Lino. Quant à elle, sa perception de l'aura s'était incroyablement accrue, probablement à force de côtoyer tant de personnes différentes. Et même si elle ne connaissait pas assez Draco pour savoir s'il avait changé depuis leur récente rencontre, elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à apprécier les Holders.

Pendant qu'elle méditait ses pensées, Frédo apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle le reconnut sans avoir besoin de se concentrer ou même de tourner la tête. Le vieil homme respirait lourdement, à la fois inquiet et malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reconnu son Pokemon près de la fillette. Marcacrin sauta dans ses bras et il murmura des paroles de soulagement. Puis il se tourna vers Ice, qui se tourna à son tour vers le vieil homme, et ils se défièrent du regard calmement. Chacun jaugea l'autre, mesura son importance, sa présence, son pouvoir… D'un même mouvement, ils inclinèrent la tête et entrèrent dans l'auberge. Elle se disait que le vieil homme était malade et que, malgré les erreurs et les horreurs qu'il avait commise par le passé, son aura était celle de quelqu'un de triste et de solitaire, quelqu'un qui avait souffert de l'hiver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, en un sens. Il se disait que c'était une fillette étrange étrange parce qu'elle ne craignait aucunement le froid, qu'elle voyait sans voir, et que Marcacrin, d'ordinaire si méfiant envers les inconnus, l'avait suivie sans hésitation. Et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux aveugles, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années : du respect. Pas de la crainte, du mépris, de la colère, du dégoût, de la pitié. Du respect. Et cela suffisait pour qu'il respecte également cette étrange enfant des neiges.

« Alors ? fit Ice en rejoignant ses amis. Comment va Giovanni ?

Il reprend peu à peu conscience, lui apprit Pearl. Les aînés l'ont porté dans une chambre, à l'étage, et je crois que Silver va veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Tant mieux, murmura simplement la fillette en enlevant le manteau de Flame pour le rendre au garçon. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la neige partout.

Tu as l'air un peu rouge, intervint Draco. Tu te sens bien ?

C'est la chaleur… Mon corps est frigorifié et cette maison est chauffée, c'est désagréable… (En parlant, elle s'était mise à gratter son avant-bras avant de s'arrêter brusquement.) Une bonne douche froide me fera du bien ! Je reviens dès que possible. »

Dans les escaliers, elle croisa le trio de Hoenn, qui attendait nerveusement des nouvelles de leurs aînés. Ils affichaient de grands sourires pour la rassurer, ou pour se rassurer eux-mêmes. L'arrivée de Giovanni était quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre et qui créait de nouvelles questions dans leurs têtes. Des questions auxquelles Ice n'avait aucune réponse et qu'elle partageait avec l'ensemble des Holders.

Ruby tendit à la fillette un pyjama qu'il lui avait fait pendant qu'elle était inconsciente –décidément, il était rapide !-, considérant qu'ils ne risquaient plus de sortir de la journée après cette « promenade ». Elle le remercia et regarda le trio descendre les escaliers pour retrouver Flame et les autres. La tentation de chercher Silver ou Blue était grande, mais l'aveugle se contraignit à ne pas les déranger. Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bain et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la multitude d'interrogations qui tournoyaient dans sa tête…

Flame entendait d'une oreille distraite la radio diffuser une chanson à la mode, sans chercher à la reconnaître ou à l'identifier. A l'exception de Silver, qui veillait sur son père, et d'Ice, qui était partie se doucher, tous les Holders s'étaient rassemblés dans le grand salon de l'auberge. Frédo ne leur avait que peu adresser la parole, se contentant de les remercier pour avoir ramené son Pokemon et Giovanni vivants il devait se douter que Blue refusait toujours de lui faire confiance. Ce que le garçon avait également remarqué, c'était que la jeune fille avait fait de son mieux pour l'éloigner du vieil homme, en l'entraînant dans différentes salles pour ranger des affaires ou retrouver quelque chose qu'elle prétendait avoir perdu. C'était sa façon de l'éloigner du danger.

Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda comment elle tenait le coup. Blue fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais il insista :

« Ça doit te faire bizarre de savoir que le père de Silver et le type qui vous a enlevé sont dans la même maison que nous, non ?

…ça se voit tant que ça ? (Il hocha doucement la tête. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en riant.) Tu es malin… C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre. Silver aussi doit être bouleversé. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que chaque seconde que l'on passe en paix est suivie par un… un véritable séisme. D'abord, la Grotte Etincelante… Puis la petite Ice qui a des pouvoirs de froid… et maintenant, eux… C'est dur de faire le tri dans mon esprit.

ça peut se comprendre, la rassura le garçon. Mais tu sais, si ça te perturbe tant que ça, tu ferais mieux d'en parler…

Aha… Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça, reconnut la jeune fille en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je préfère montrer un visage joyeux à tout le monde pour les rassurer. Ils doivent tous être inquiets, dans le salon/ Si je me mets à paniquer, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Peut-être. Mais c'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi. Il paraît que ça peut nous rendre malade… Oncle Platane dit que ça m'arrivait souvent, quand j'étais petit.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bah, comme j'étais souvent tout seul, j'avais tendance à faire comme toi. A être joyeux et souriant devant tout le monde, parce que je me disais que les adultes avaient sûrement des problèmes plus graves que mes histoires de gamin. Et parfois, ça me rendait malade… En fait, à force de me dire qu'en souriant, mes problèmes disparaîtraient, j'ai commencé à penser que, quand j'étais malade, c'était pareil, donc je ne disais à personne quand je me sentais mal. Et ça finissait toujours par me rendre encore plus malade. J'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive à toi aussi.

Oooh… Flame, tu es trop gentil ~ ! (Blue étreignit le garçon en répétant qu'il était adorable, manquant de l'étouffer au passage.) Tu sais quoi ? J'en parlerai à Green dès que possible. Il sait tenir sa langue, et je pense qu'il réussira à me calmer. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça ! »

Il se massa la nuque en rougissant, assurant que ce n'était rien. Un peu plus tard, Blue le laissa pour retrouver son petit ami et lui parler de ses inquiétudes. Flame se mit à marcher sans but, guidé par ses pas. Inconsciemment, il se retrouva devant la chambre d'Ice, celle où il avait dormi ce matin-là, et il ouvrit timidement la porte. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui immédiatement, et sourit en le reconnaissant. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, mais au moins, elle avait repris des couleurs et avait demandé à Tix de nouer un bandage autour de sa jambe pour la maintenir en place. Par automatisme, le garçon la fit s'asseoir et commença à sécher ses cheveux blancs avec une serviette. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable, pendant quelque temps, puis elle se tourna pour le regarder et demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Décidément, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mentir serait inutile.

« Tout le monde est inquiet à propos de Giovanni… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils viennent faire à Kalos.

Je me le demande, moi aussi. Mais pour le moment, il faut attendre…

Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

Je n'ai pas pu sonder l'aura de Giovanni. Mais celle de Frédo est… comment dire ? J'ai senti qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il est malade et la vie n'a pas été douce avec lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal. S'il avait voulu nous nuire, ç'aurait été très simple de nous tendre un piège dans le blizzard. C'est un Champion du type Glace, après tout. Alors… Pour le moment, je veux juste entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire. Et toi ? »

Flame resta silencieux et laissa ses bras retomber. Son amie se tourna totalement vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'observer. Il se sentait littéralement exposé jusque dans chaque recoin de son âme, pourtant… Pourtant, quand elle se tenait aussi près de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré : il pouvait poser sa tête sur son épaule et écouter son cœur, il pouvait laisser son aura se dévoiler lentement, pour elle seule, et savait qu'elle écouterait chacun de ses doutes sans protester. Elle était pour Flame comme le Green de Blue : une oreille attentive et digne de confiance.

« Ce n'est pas tant Giovanni, pas plus que Frédo, qui te préoccupent. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Blue a dit qu'en ce moment, c'était comme si chaque seconde paix que l'on pouvait savourer tous ensemble était suivie d'une seconde de chaos où plus rien n'avait de sens. Et elle a raison. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement d'où vient le problème, mais… Tu vois, c'est comme si tout s'effondrait autour de nous…

Flame, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ça veut dire qu'on doit encore plus profiter du temps que l'on passe tous ensemble, dans le calme. Peut-être bien que dans quelques minutes, un Pokemon légendaire destructeur va arriver et tout détruire sur son passage. Mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de rester comme ça. »

 _Avec toi._ Flame lui sourit et caressa son visage doucement. Elle disait vrai. Courir dans tous les sens et protester ne changeraient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qui se produirait quelques minutes plus tard, ou le lendemain, mais ils pouvaient savourer ce moment, le figer et le savourer comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Le garçon posa son front contre son épaule en soupirant, et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse, la faisant frémir de surprise. Elle allait peut-être protester, ou dire quoi que ce soit, mais il s'était déjà redressé et lui proposait déjà de rejoindre les autres en bas. Ice finit par acquiescer il était certain de l'avoir vue rougir un instant, et dévier le regard.

Ice et Flame retrouvèrent leurs aînés, ainsi que la plupart des adultes, dans le salon de l'auberge. Draco parut soulagé de les voir réapparaître, et il leur annonça que Giovanni avait repris connaissance. Son fils, ainsi que certains professeurs, étaient justement en train de lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'il leur voulait. Quant à Frédo, il se tenait près du feu, assis dans un fauteuil, entouré par ses quelques Pokemons. Le garçon expliqua aussi que les autres Holders n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire confiance, malgré le fait que ses explications au sujet de la disparition de Giovanni se soient avérées exactes. Green et Blue chuchotaient, à l'écart de la bande, tandis que les autres s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes pour mettre en commun le peu de certitudes qu'ils avaient à propos des deux étranges invités. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait faire attention aux dresseurs de Kalos, et à leur curiosité grandissante.

« Flame, demanda soudainement Ice. Tu penses que Frédo nous expliquerait quelque chose ?

Tu veux lui poser la question ? s'étonna le garçon. Ce… Ce n'est pas un peu direct ?

Il a raison, P'tite Ice, enchaîna Draco. Je ne crois pas qu'il accepte de nous dire quoi que ce soit aussi facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, avoua-t-il après un moment, personne n'a encore essayé. Et il a l'air plutôt… inoffensif, comme ça. Même pour un champion d'Arène.

Il me fait aussi cette impression, reconnut Flame à contrecœur. Mais il doit être très puissant, et il maîtrise parfaitement ses Pokemons de type Glace.

Je vais lui parler, finit par décider la jeune fille. Moi aussi, je suis douée avec le type Glace. Je ne risque rien.

On t'accompagne. »

Flame aperçut du coin de l'œil Blue se crisper en voyant Ice s'approcher du Champion d'Arène avec son calme habituel, mais la dresseuse ne dit rien. Elle était comme figée de stupeur ou d'effroi à ce spectacle. L'aveugle, pour sa part, avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas s'adresser directement à Frédo elle profitait du fait que son Marcacrin l'appréciait pour calmer la tension et montrer qu'elle n'était en rien une ennemie. Les autres Pokemons de Frédo se calmèrent en la voyant offrir un Macaron au petit Pokemon : elle avait réussi à gagner leur confiance en une question de secondes. Puis elle s'assit par terre, en tailleur, sans cesser de jouer avec le Pokemon de Frédo, et Ifa la rejoignit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire et commenta :

« J'ai été surpris de constater que Marcacrin te faisait confiance, tout à l'heure. En temps normal, il est assez craintif, commenta-t-il.

ça m'a surprise, moi aussi. Je croyais que c'était lié à mon aura, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est parce qu'il est de type Glace. D'habitude, les Pokemons appartenant à d'autres dresseurs ne sont pas aussi attachés à moi.

On nous a appris qu'il y avait à Kalos une fillette insensible au froid j'imagine que…

C'est moi, coupa l'intéressée. Je m'appelle Ice.

C'est un honneur de faire ta connaissance, dit le vieil homme en tendant sa main, qu'elle serra calmement. Mon nom est Frédo. Mais je suppose que Blue et Silver t'ont déjà parlé de moi ?

Uh-huh. Les enlèvements d'enfants, les entraînements… Le fait qu'ils se soient échappés et qu'ils vous aient vaincu, tout ça…

Et pourtant, tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Peur ? répéta-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vos Pokemons ne pourraient me faire aucun mal, et je doute que vous puissiez m'en faire personnellement. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité, et je pourrais vous figer dans votre fauteuil sans même me lever. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur. Et même si vous pouviez me faire du mal, je ne pense que ce soit votre objectif. Alors je suis simplement curieuse de savoir ce que vous faites ici, à Kalos. En fait, tout le monde est sûrement curieux de comprendre, mais ils ne veulent pas vous faire confiance alors je me dévoue pour demander.

Toujours aussi directe, hein ? soupira Draco un peu plus loin. »

Ice lança un regard noir au garçon, qui leva les épaules en signe d'incrédulité, comme pour dire « ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? ». Frédo eut un rire très faible et léger, à peine audible, qui se caractérisa surtout par le mouvement saccadé de ses épaules et la crispation de sa bouche. La fillette se demanda tristement quand il avait pu rire pour la dernière fois. Il finit par avouer qu'il n'avait fait, jusque-là, que suivre les ordres de Giovanni en venant dans cette région. Le leader ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, il n'avait fait que brièvement mentionner le fait que Silver puisse être en danger et que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Rien d'autre. Le vieil homme poursuivit :

« Au départ, je supposais qu'il était simplement inquiet pour son fils, qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec une mafia locale, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Giovanni est beaucoup trop inquiet pour que ce ne soit qu'une vague menace. Il doit se passer quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience et dont il refuse de me parler il est vrai que je ne suis pas précisément digne de confiance… J'ai seulement appris qu'un scientifique s'amusait à transformer des enfants en armes pour contrôler les Pokemons, et qu'il en avait peut-être déjà un de prêt. Un enfant doté de la maîtrise de la glace.

Moi… ? fit Ice en frissonnant.

Et ce n'est pas tout. Giovanni semblait croire que cet enfant –donc, toi- avait infiltré le groupe de Silver pour lui nuire. Maintenant, je reconnais que cette idée me paraît stupide, mais encore une fois, toute cette affaire me dépasse.

Attendez une minute, s'exclama Flame. Comment le père de Silver a pu être au courant, pour Ice et ses pouvoirs ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait parlé à personne à part moi. Et les autres ne s'en sont aperçus qu'il y a une semaine !

Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors j'imagine que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant malgré tout. Le « créateur » de l'enfant qui maîtrise la glace. Hmmm… C'est la seule solution logique à ce problème. La personne qui a attribué ses pouvoirs à ton amie devait avoir un œil sur vous.

Mais c'est…

…possible, murmura Ice en fixant le sol, figée. ça voudrait dire que je suis vraiment l'enfant dont ce scientifique parlait L'enfant du Projet Harmonie, qui peut absorber les pouvoirs des Pokemons et les utiliser…

Mais tu ne peux contrôler qu'un seul élément, intervint Draco.

Oui, mais c'est peut-être une erreur… Si je suis une sorte de prototype, alors peut-être que je n'ai pas développé les pouvoirs que l'on attendait que je développe. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une erreur, quoi que ce soit… Mais tout ce temps… il y a eu quelqu'un qui… savait ? »

Ice grimaça à cette idée. En réalité, pendant très longtemps, elle n'avait pas accordé une grande importance à la discrétion : quand elle ne croyait pas être vue, elle utilisait son pouvoir et jouait avec, comme n'importe quel enfant. Maintenant, cela lui paraissait risqué, bien sûr, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était toujours accompagnée des Holders. A une certaine époque, cacher son pouvoir n'était pas une contrainte, mais plutôt une sorte de règle qu'elle s'arrangeait pour outrepasser à la moindre occasion. Il était donc tout à fait possible que quelqu'un l'ait remarquée. Quelqu'un qui pouvait, pour une raison ou une autre, reconnaître dans ses aptitudes celles de l'enfant du projet Harmonie. Plus elle y repensait, plus cela semblait logique.

« Bon…, soupira Ice. En admettant que ce soit le cas –que quelqu'un m'ait reconnue et m'ait observée-, quel est le rapport avec Giovanni ? Pourquoi celui qui m'a… créée, voudrait contacter le chef d'une mafia de Kanto ?

Eh bien, reprit tranquillement Frédo, peut-être pour l'attirer ici. Après tout, il semblerait que tu n'aies aucune mauvaise intention, et que tu agisses librement, sans recevoir d'ordres de qui que ce soit. Donc il est possible que tout ceci ne soit qu'une invention, un piège dirigé contre Giovanni. »

A ce moment de la conversation, Blue s'éloigna de Green pour s'approcher avec défiance du vieil homme et des jeunes Holders. Ice sentait son trouble et son inquiétude, mais sa voix était curieusement claire lorsqu'elle s'adressa à l'aveugle :

« Ice, est-ce que tu peux sentir s'il dit la vérité ? (Ice hocha la tête, l'aînée se détendit quelque peu.) La vérité, c'est que tout ça –l'idée que quelqu'un nous ait tendu un piège- me paraît de plus en plus plausible. (Ice, Flame et Draco lui lancèrent un regard surpris, sans comprendre ce brusque retournement de position. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait absolument refusé d'envisager la simple possibilité que Frédo puisse leur dire la vérité.) En fait, il y a quelque temps… Juste avant qu'on arrive à Kalos, Silver a reçu un appel bizarre. Une femme lui conseillait de ne pas faire confiance à un homme en rouge… Qu'il y avait toujours des enfants impliqués… On a pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, et on a plus réussi à la joindre par la suite. Alors on a pensé que c'était juste une blague idiote, rien d'autre. Mais maintenant… »

Green rejoignit la jeune fille et posa une main sur son dos pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Elle avait dû lui avouer le contenu de ce message, à un moment ou un autre, pour entendre son avis. Le garçon affichait toujours son air calme et stoïque, mais le léger froncement de ses sourcils trahissait son incompréhension. La déclaration de Blue répandit un vent de questionnements dans l'assemblée. Ifa leva les yeux vers Ice, cherchant dans ses traits une trace de son angoisse, de sa panique. Mais l'aveugle faisait de son mieux pour garder une apparente tranquillité, malgré le tumulte désordonné qui résonnait en elle. Elle voulait des réponses, certes, mais assommer son aînée de questions, alors qu'elle était aussi interdite et terrifiée que les autres, ne les mèneraient nulle part. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Rien d'autre.

Flame songea un instant que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus confuse, mais justement, Silver apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air encore plus perdu qu'eux. Comme Gold et Crystal se précipitaient vers lui, il se contenta de déclarer, d'une voix faible, d'une voix blanche, que les Holders ne lui avaient jamais entendue, qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Derrière lui, Mabel et les professeurs Pokemon, et enfin Giovanni lui-même, venaient d'apparaître, et leur arrivée, si silencieuse et lugubre, réduisit les jeunes gens au silence à leur tour. Sans comprendre la situation, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le dresseur, pour le suivre dans les escaliers sans un mot.

A l'extérieur, la neige se remit à tomber, blafarde, dans la nuit, enveloppant les prairies d'un lourd manteau immaculé.

 **Ice** , 11 ans – Fille adoptive du professeur Platane, aveugle, surnommée affectueusement « Princesse des glaces ».

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle « Ifa » - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur recontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret sauvage. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle – Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle « Follet » - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Particulièrement gourmand. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle « Miss » - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleue « Lavande » - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Mystigrix femelle « Tix » - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du Château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle « Eve » - Niveau 30

Amie d'enfance d'Ice et Ifa. Confiée à la grand-mère de Flame. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle « Célia » - Niveau 24

Capturée par Flame, puis échangée contre Pity. Nature Enjouée.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle « Nelly » - Niveau 13

Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle « Do » - Niveau 13

Nature Rigide.

 **Flame** , 12 ans – Neveu du professeur Platane, issu d'une famille aisée. Particulièrement impulsif et généreux.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle – Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle « Pio » - Niveau 36

Ami d'enfance de Flame. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle « Hélia » - Niveau 25

Premier Pokemon attrapé par Flame. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle « Knife » - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle « Soleil » - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent

Mystigrix mâle « Hide » - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouille mâle « Pity » - Niveau 28

Capturé par Ice près de l'Hôtel Désolation, pis échangé contre Célia. Nature Relax.

 **Draco** , 12 ans – Fils de scientifiques, fasciné par les Pokemons de type Dragon. A une sœur cadette, prénommée Sol.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle – Niveau 34

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle – Niveau 32

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle – Niveau 20

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle – Niveau inconnu

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle – Niveau inconnu.

Vit à Mozheim aurpès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.


	30. Chapter 27 : Déchirure

Chapitre 27 : Déchirure

De tous les Holders, Ice était la plus jeune et la plus ingénue. Son naturel patient lui permettait de voir le meilleur en chaque personne. Il était rare qu'elle déteste quelqu'un : elle pouvait trouver des propos désagréables ou être énervée par des remarques –sur sa cécité, par exemple-, mais cela n'allait jamais jusqu'à la véritable colère. Pour cette même raison, elle était souvent prise au dépourvue quand quelqu'un de son entourage était furieux, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là. Elle n'avait jamais vu Silver dans un tel état. Il n'était pas seulement furieux : il était surtout inquiet, confus et profondément troublé. L'arrivée de son père avait ruiné l'équilibre qu'il affichait en général. Son aura n'avait plus rien du calme, du sang-froid qu'Ice reconnaissait d'habitude.

Aussi, quand il s'assit sur le lit d'une chambre de l'auberge, imité par Blue, Ice et Platinum, tous les Holders restèrent silencieux, attendant qu'il leur explique ce qu'il avait voulu dire. « Il faut qu'on parte ». Ce message était au moins aussi confus que son aura. Même Gold n'osait pas le pousser, de peur qu'il n'éclate en sanglots sous leurs yeux impuissants. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes au garçon pour ouvrir la bouche et articuler péniblement :

« Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible. (Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais le silence autour de lui était si intense qu'elle semblait se répercuter contre les murs.) Je… On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, se reprit-il. J'ai la certitude qu'ils manigancent quelque chose, et ce sont des criminels, après tout. Il vaut mieux reprendre notre voyage dès que possible. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre, et plusieurs dresseurs échangèrent des regards inquiets. Flame, qui se tenait debout derrière Ice, leva les yeux vers Crystal, mais elle avait les lèvres pincées et ses yeux brillaient de douleur. Il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Frédo et Giovanni aussi facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, il leur serait difficile de partir immédiatement, alors que le blizzard avait plongé la région de Yantreiz dans une épaisse couche de neige.

Blue se rapprocha du garçon et le serra dans ses bras. Pendant un court moment, elle hésita à rompre le silence ou même à le contredire, et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant. Puis elle échangea un regard avec Green, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

« Ecoute, je sais que cette situation est terrible pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. Si on part maintenant, ils nous suivront sans problème, et la météo joue contre nous… En plus, Ice ne peut pas marcher vite, et geler sa jambe à tout bout de champ ne risque pas de nous aider à passer inaperçus. (Il sembla relever la tête un instant, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse voir ses yeux, son regard retomba sur ses mains.) Silver ? B-bon, écoute-moi. Je sais que ça va te paraître stupide, et probablement insensé, mais… Je crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance. (Cette fois, il leva la tête brusquement pour la regarder, interdit.) Frédo nous a dit qu'ils avaient été contactés par quelqu'un qui savait qu'Ice contrôlait le froid. Et cette personne a prétendu qu'elle était une arme destinée à nous nuire. C'est peut-être un piège contre eux, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Contre eux ? Comment… c'est possible ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais tu te souviens de cette femme qui t'avait appelé, pour te dire de te méfier d'un type habillé en rouge ? Et si ça avait un lien ? Et si la personne dont on devait vraiment se méfier, c'était celle qui a… _créé_ Ice ? »

L'intéressée se redressa un peu. L'idée d'être une sorte d'expérience et pas un être humain la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait trop de détails qui semblaient correspondre avec Harmonie. Et cela expliquait en quelque sorte pourquoi elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa petite enfance. Mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir être utilisée comme une arme, de perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

« J'ai lu l'aura de Frédo, ajouta-t-elle. Il ne mentait pas, j'en suis sûre. Par contre, cette dame qui t'a appelé… peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose qu'on ignore encore ? Le scientifique qui nous avait attaqué avait dit que l'enfant… enfin, Harmonie, moi, ou qui que ce soit, avait été enlevé par une femme, non ?

\- C'est vrai…, murmura Gold. Il avait dit que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient perdu Harmonie. Mais cette femme aurait dû s'occuper de l'enfant, non ? Si elle l'a enlevé, elle aurait dû rester avec cet enfant…

\- Par forcément, soupira Green en voyant Ice se crisper. Son but était peut-être de tuer l'enfant en l'abandonnant dans une forêt enneigée, pour être sûre qu'Harmonie ne deviendrait jamais une arme. Ou bien, elle a voulu le confier à quelqu'un. Dans tous les cas, cette femme pensait qu'Ice pouvait devenir dangereuse, entre de mauvaises mains. Et on a tous vu la puissance de son pouvoir.

\- Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? demanda Gold avec un regard menaçant.

\- Eh bien, je me trompe peut-être, mais j'en suis arrivé à deux conclusions. Premièrement, si Ice est bel et bien Harmonie, alors quelqu'un doit constamment la suivre pour observer son évolution. Au moins une personne savait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs avant nous : cette femme qui a appelé Silver, par exemple. Elle a peut-être un lien avec la disparition d'Harmonie et son amnésie.

\- Jusque-là, je suis d'accord, souffla Ice en fixant intensément ses mains comme si elles détenaient la vérité absolue.

\- Deuxièmement, quelqu'un se sert d'Ice comme d'un prétexte - ou plutôt, comme d'une menace, si vous voulez – pour attirer Giovanni et Frédo ici. Quelqu'un, possiblement le cinglé derrière ces expériences, leur a parlé des pouvoirs d'Ice et leur a fait croire qu'elle s'en servirait contre nous, ou en tout cas contre Silver, afin de les obliger à se déplacer. Pourquoi ? je l'ignore. Mais le plus prudent, à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire et essayer de remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

\- La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, intervint Pearl, c'est : comment le cinglé qui a donné ses pouvoirs à Ice a pu la retrouver ? Je veux dire, après deux ans dans une caverne, elle a été recueillie par Platane, et mis à part Flame, personne n'a jamais su, non ?

\- Non ! s'exclama le garçon. J'en ai jamais parlé à personne ! Et on en parlait presque pas, avec Ice. (Elle hocha la tête énergiquement pour montrer son assentiment.)

\- ça reste une bonne question, lâcha Green. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Le scientifique qui vous a agressé n'a rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Ice hésita, puis secoua la tête, incapable de se souvenir de tout à cause de son long sommeil. Gold se massa le front, mais il avait encore plus de mal qu'elle à se remémorer les paroles exactes du scientifique, à cause de l'avalanche de coups qu'il avait reçu. Le savant fou leur avait-il expliqué comment ils avaient fait le lien entre Harmonie et Ice ? Avait-il seulement évoqué le sujet ?...

« Oui, fit soudainement Silver. Je me souviens ! Il avait dit que son Boss avait rouvert le dossier il y a quelques semaines, sur un coup de tête. Il n'a pas dit pourquoi ou comment il avait retrouvé Ice, mais ça a eu lieu il y a quelques semaines.

\- Ce qui signifie, conclut Platinum, que nous étions d'ores et déjà en voyage. Puis-je me permettre d'émettre une hypothèse ? (Blue hocha la tête et l'invita à parler.) Nous n'avons pas vraiment de date précise, donc il m'est difficile d'être sûre en ce qui concerne la chronologie, mais il y a quelques semaines, deux évènements majeurs se sont produits. D'abord, il y a eu cet incendie à Illumis, durant lequel Ice a empêché l'enlèvement d'enfants. Et ensuite, Ice, Blue et Saphir ont été attaquées par des femmes qui en avaient après leurs Pokemons, c'est bien cela ? (Nouveaux hochements de tête.) A mon avis, ces éléments sont liés : Ice a pu être remarquée lors du Festival, ou même pendant leur agression par ces voleuses.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Draco en se redressant, faisant sursauter Ice et Flame. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu es passée à la télévision pour ton match face à Violette ! On a parlé de toi et des Holders dans les journaux, aussi. Ce n'était pas dur d'entendre parler de toi à ce moment-là ! »

Il y eut un léger murmure d'assentiment, et même Ice dut reconnaître que ce raisonnement était tout à fait logique. Avec ses yeux et ses cicatrices, elle était aisément identifiable, reconnaissable. Tout semblait correspondre le puzzle prenait peu un peu forme, mais, faute de posséder encore toutes les pièces, le dessin qu'il illustrait restait obscur. Néanmoins, ils avaient fait un grand pas : ils avaient conscience que leur voyage n'avait plus rien d'une simple exploration, d'une visite innocente ils se savaient menacés, suivis, traqués presque, par un adversaire sans visage.

Red fut le premier à comprendre ce que cette menace impliquait. Ils devaient à tout prix rester soudés, et ne pas se déchirer : c'était lorsqu'ils se séparaient qu'ils étaient vulnérables. Alors le Holder de Hoenn se racla la gorge et demanda l'attention de tous ses camarades de voyage. Pendant un court instant, le poids de tous leurs regards tournés vers lui, de ces regards à la fois inquiets et pleins d'espoir, le réduisit au silence puis il leur lança :

« Bon, les gens ! Je sais que la situation est compliquée et que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà souffert énormément. (Il lança un regard appuyé à Ice, avec sa jambe bandée et ses cicatrices, puis à Gold, avec ses égratignures et ses ecchymoses.) C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Cette histoire ne concerne pas qu'Ice ou que Silver : maintenant qu'on est là, elle nous concerne tous ! A partir de maintenant, on devra se montrer plus prudents, c'est sûr, et on va sûrement se méfier davantage des personnes que l'on va rencontrer, mais on ne doit pas arrêter ce voyage ! On a promis d'explorer la région de Kalos et de découvrir tous ses Pokemons, et ce n'est pas une bande de cinglés qui vont nous arrêter, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais ! répondirent les autres dans un cri unanime.

\- Bien dit ! reprit Red en croisant les bras fièrement. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? On est une équipe incroyable, à nous tous. Chacun d'entre nous a un talent, une spécialité, et c'est ça notre force. Peut-être que séparément, on peut nous attaquer, mais à nous tous… On est invincible !

\- Ouais !

\- Quand as-tu appris à faire de tels discours, Red ?! lança en riant Blue.

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'Enquiquineuse, lâcha Green en jetant un regard surpris à son rival. Il nous cache des choses !

\- Alors les amis ! Vous êtes prêts à reprendre la route et à montrer à ces fous qui sont les Dex Holders ?!

\- Chef, oui, chef ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mabel souriait, amusée, en entendant les cris pleins d'enthousiasme et de joie pure de ces enfants et adolescents. Lorsqu'elle entra, en portant à bout de bras un plateau garni de pâtisserie et de baies en tous genres, les cris reprirent de plus belle et elle se surprit à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air paniqué ou méfiant, comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Au contraire, ils riaient : Gold parlait à son rival en faisant de grands gestes et en le tapant dans le dos pour lui rendre le sourire, Ice s'emparait de baies Nanone et de biscuits pour elle, Draco et Flame, Green et Blue taquinaient Red, dont les joues avaient prises une teinte rouge intense…  
Plus tard dans la soirée, ils jouèrent au jeu du roi, comme ils l'avaient fait à Illumis, oubliant totalement les adultes dans le salon, qui de leur côté ne comprenait pas la raison ou le sens de leur vacarme. Ils riaient comme jamais, même Silver, qui avait eu l'air particulièrement morose toute l'après-midi. Tour à tour, les différents rois de la soirée obtinrent de leurs sujets qu'ils fassent toute sorte de folies pour leur plus grand plaisir. Draco, qui comprit assez vite le principe du jeu, ordonna aux numéros quatre et dix, c'est-à-dire Blue et Gold, de chanter le générique de leur série –ou, comme l'appelait Ice, le « cri de ralliement des fans de titans et de Livaï » à dire vrai, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de chanter les paroles correctes, mais de toutes façons, ils furent très vite rejoints par le reste des Holders (à l'exception de Green, Platinum et Ice). Plus tard, Gold obtint de Red qu'il avoue de qui il était amoureux, mais le garçon esquiva en répondant « mais je vous aime tous, voyons ! ». Sur ordre de Ruby, Saphir et Platinum durent échanger leurs vêtements de ce fait, la rivale du coordinateur se mit automatiquement à rougir dans sa robe légère, et à maudire le garçon à voix basse. Blue demanda aux numéros sept et neuf de s'embrasser, pensant que lesdits numéros appartenaient à Ice et Flame respectivement… Quelle fut donc sa surprise quand elle comprit son erreur ! Non sans jeter un regard noir à la reine, Silver embrassa Ice sur la joue, avant de souffler :

« Si tu cherchais Flame, il était numéro huit. »

L'aveugle lança un regard plein de soupçons à sa grande sœur chérie, imitée par Flame, Silver et Gold, tandis que Draco pouffait de rire un peu plus loin à la vue de cette tentative ratée.

Puis, comme il était déjà tard, les Holders se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives en baillant. Le lendemain matin, trois d'entre eux étaient fiévreux ou enrhumés. Emerald avait toussé toute la nuit, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir à proprement parler, mais par chance, Mabel avait gardé un sirop très efficace pour ce genre de toux, et il finit par se rendormir en début d'après-midi. Saphir, quant à elle, avait des frissons et sa tête la faisait souffrir. Ice se disait que, pour une jeune fille originaire de Hoenn, le climat de Kalos devait être très désagréable, avec son froid sec et brutal. Sa fièvre la maintint alitée toute la journée, sous la surveillance infatigable de Ruby. Enfin, on s'aperçut pendant la journée que Flame aussi avait de la fièvre, sans doute à cause de ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil et des efforts qu'il avait fournis la veille en sortant malgré le blizzard. Le garçon eut beau prétendre qu'il n'avait rien, le regard impérieux d'Ice mit fin à sa résistance. Elle resta à ses côtés le reste de la journée, parlant peu pour le laisser se reposer, et vérifiant à intervalles réguliers que sa température n'augmentait pas.

Draco la rejoignit et demanda si tout allait bien. Elle posa une main sur le front du garçon, et une autre sur le sien pour comparer, avant d'acquiescer. Son front à lui était nettement plus chaud, mais sa température baissait petit à petit. Soulagé, Draco s'assit sur le côté opposé du lit, et vérifia à son tour. Il constata avec joie que Flame allait beaucoup mieux. Quelque part, il se demandait si le don de froid de son amie n'y était pour rien, car les mains d'Ice –et son corps tout entier- étaient par principe plus froides que celles des personnes normales.

Le jeune malade appréciait sa compagnie. Quand il ne dormait pas, il la regardait du coin de l'œil, pendant qu'elle fixait un point dans le vide, immobile, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en la voyant s'endormir à son tour. Elle finit par s'allonger délicatement près de lui, le croyant endormi. Alors il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter, et elle chuchota sur un ton de reproches :

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà endormi… En plus, tu es toujours brûlant…

\- Je vais dormir, promis. Et puis, c'est toi qui es gelée. »

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et se pelotonna plus près de lui. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après. Quand Draco rentra, il les trouva enlacés et profondément endormis. A cette vue, il eut un grand sourire, et s'assit tranquillement pour veiller sur eux, empêchant qui que ce soit de les déranger ou de les prendre en photo –parce que Cornélia et Blue étaient décidées à prendre des clichés des deux enfants.

Draco réveilla ses deux amis pour le dîner, non sans rire un peu en voyant Ice se recroqueviller comme un Laporeille. La seule mention de la ô combien fabuleuse tarte de Mabel suffit à la réveiller tout à fait, et à provoquer le sourire de Flame. Sa fièvre était enfin tombée. Les enfants se dirigèrent allègrement vers la salle à manger. Ils avaient repris des forces et Ice prétendait même pouvoir marcher plus facilement. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les Holders : Saphir était toujours alitée, Emerald toussait avec un air grincheux, et, pendant le dîner, ils remarquèrent que Yellow et Silver avaient des frissons, et on les fit se coucher immédiatement.

Ice remarqua aussi, lorsque Silver dut retourner dans sa chambre, accompagné de Gold et de Green, que Giovanni avait voulu le suivre et qu'il ne s'était retenu qu'à cause du coup d'œil méfiant du professeur Chen. Elle soupira, déçue c'était si triste de penser qu'ils avaient enfin l'occasion de se parler, et qu'ils n'en profitaient pas.

Assise en face du feu de cheminée avec Ifa et Follet, la jeune aveugle se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce que tous les enfants avaient des problèmes avec leurs parents ? Est-ce que ç'avait un lien avec un certain facteur ? Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la notion de « famille ». Celle de Flame lui avait toujours paru étrange : le garçon vouvoyait ses parents, mais il tutoyait son oncle il n'avait aucun problème pour parler avec sa grand-mère, mais il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il devait dîner avec son propre père. Et Draco ? Est-ce que c'était pareil, pour lui ?

« Hmm…, grogna-t-elle. ça m'a l'air compliqué, tout ça. Tu trouves pas, Ifa ? »

Le petit Pokemon leva les yeux vers elle, légèrement étonné, sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« _Giovanni n'a pas l'air vraiment méchant_ , expliqua-t-elle par la pensée. _Je me demande ce qui a pu le pousser à devenir un chef de la pègre…_

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ , répondit Ifa _. Mais tu as remarqué, comme Dimoret lui fait confiance ?_ »

En effet, le Pokemon de Silver avait à plusieurs reprises regardé le père de son dresseur, et Ice avait même vu le champion d'Arène caressé sa tête avant qu'il ne retourne auprès de Silver.

 _« Peut-être qu'il a de meilleurs souvenirs que Silver, en ce qui concerne leur passé ? Toi, Ifa, tu te souviens mieux que moi de notre arrivée dans la Caverne Gelée._

- _Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu ne voyais plus rien, à ce moment-là._ »

Ice acquiesça. Pendant qu'elle fixait, immobile, le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, Frédo vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près d'elle. Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, parlant même de Blue ou Silver, tels que lui les avait connus dans leur enfance, et tels qu'Ice les connaissait. Le vieil homme fit remarquer avec un petit sourire qu'il avait d'abord pensé que le Farfuret d'Ice était celui de Silver avant d'apprendre que ce dernier avait évolué. La jeune fille pouffa de rire pour elle, les différences entre les deux Pokemons étaient évidentes, mais elle pouvait comprendre d'où venait sa confusion. Ils parlèrent aussi de Giovanni, et la jeune fille n'hésita qu'un instant avant de demander au Champion de type Glace ce qu'il pensait du père de Silver. Le vieil homme lui avoua qu'il le respectait et le craignait, d'une certaine façon. Il dit aussi que c'était un homme pour qui son fils représentait tout son monde, et Ice hocha la tête en entendant ses mots.

« Silver lui en veut sûrement d'être le chef de la Team Rocket, mais je crois qu'il l'aime quand même. Blue m'a dit qu'en fait, il était surtout inquiet de ce que ça faisait de lui. Mais le faiat que son père ait fait des choses terribles ne fait pas de lui un monstre, pas vrai ? C'est stupide. Flame non plus ne ressemble pas à son père. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à leurs parents ?

\- Tu n'en sais vraiment rien ?

\- Non. J'ai pas de parents. (Elle se corrigea immédiatement.) Non : Platane est mon père. Mais c'est pas pareil. On a pas de lien du sang.

\- Eh bien, il arrive toujours un âge pendant lequel les enfants se détachent de leurs parents. Et puis, si tous les enfants ressemblaient à leurs parents, alors on se ressemblerait tous, et il n'y aurait pas d'individualité dans le sens que nous connaissons. Je pense que lorsque les enfants n'ont pas reçu beaucoup d'affection, ils ont tendance à se séparer de cette image qu'ils ont de leurs parents en adoptant un caractère différent.

\- Comme s'ils voulaient dire 'je veux pas être aussi méchant qu'eux' ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. »

Ice se reconcentra sur le feu. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre beaucoup de choses d'un coup.

« Dis-moi, Ice, tu n'as jamais voulu connaître tes parents ?

\- Oh, si. Et puis, finalement, non. Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient du m'abandonner, qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Alors ça ne servait à rien de les chercher. Mais en fait, maintenant, avec toute cette histoire d'Harmonie et tout, je me demande si c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'en fait ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnée… Mais même comme ça, en fait, je sais pas si je voudrais les voir. S'ils étaient prêts à me transformer en cobaye, ils devaient être méchants, eux aussi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire, après tout ce temps. »

Elle secoua la tête. Frédo murmura faiblement son assentiment. Les retrouvailles avec des parents dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir seraient probablement un moment gênant, très embarrassant pour l'un et l'autre des partis.

Ice bailla, contractant son dos dans le processus. Ifa lui donna une petite pichenette sur le genou, comme pour lui conseiller d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille acquiesça en se levant maladroitement. Le vieil homme lui souhaita une bonne nuit et elle quitta le salon pour regagner sa chambre à l'étage, en clopinant sur sa jambe valide. Le Champion d'Arène la vit rejoindre son ami, le garçon aux yeux bleus qui s'occupait d'un Hélionceau, qui se leva à son tour pour l'aider à monter les escaliers. Un autre garçon, plus grand mais pas forcément plus âgé, leur vint en aide, et ils disparurent tous les trois de son champ de vision.

Quand il fut seul, Frédo soupira légèrement, et se tourna de nouveau vers le foyer où de belles flammes rouges dansaient joyeusement. Il n'avait pas contemplé ce spectacle plus de quelques minutes qu'un adolescent s'approcha de lui, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur en face de lui. Le vieil homme le reconnut aussitôt, avec ses yeux dorés et son sourire satisfait, même si le gamin avait grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« Je me souviens de toi. Gold, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Uh-huh.

\- L'ami de Silver.

\- Oui. Et le grand frère d'Ice, ajouta-t-il avec un accent de fierté dans la voix. (Voyant la surprise se peindre sur les traits ridés du vieil homme, il poursuivit.) Je vous ai entendu lui parler, tout à l'heure. Ice est très gentille et elle vous fait confiance. Elle a peut-être raison, j'en sais rien. C'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose d'elle.

\- Vous vous êtes servi de Silver et Blue. Utiliser des gamins et les manipuler, c'est votre rayon, nan ?, grinça Gold.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux rien de la part de cette petite. Ou plutôt, je ne compte pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit. »

Gold resta interdit l'espace d'un instant. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, à menacer, comme un animal protègerait son petit. Mais Frédo soupira simplement.

« C'est simple. Ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'elle prenne ma relève. J'ai attendu des années de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partagerait ma passion pour le type Glace. Mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai trouvé personne suffisamment digne de mon Arène ou de mes Pokemons. Cette petite est différente, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. Elle ne fait qu'un avec eux. Alors, quand je serai mort –ce qui ne devrait plus tarder…-, je voudrais lui confier mes chers Pokemons. C'est tout. »

 **Ice** , 11 ans – Fille adoptive du professeur Platane, aveugle, surnommée affectueusement « Princesse des glaces ».

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle « Ifa » - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret sauvage. Nature Timide.

Croâporal mâle – Niveau 32

A évolué sur la route 15. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle « Follet » - Niveau 36

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Particulièrement gourmand. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle « Miss » - Niveau 18

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleue « Lavande » - Niveau 15

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Mystigrix femelle « Tix » - Niveau 19

Capturée près des Allées du Château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle « Eve » - Niveau 30

Amie d'enfance d'Ice et Ifa. Confiée à la grand-mère de Flame. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle « Célia » - Niveau 24

Capturée par Flame, puis échangée contre Pity. Nature Enjouée.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle « Nelly » - Niveau 13

Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle « Do » - Niveau 13

Nature Rigide.

 **Flame** , 12 ans – Neveu du professeur Platane, issu d'une famille aisée. Particulièrement impulsif et généreux.

Equipe :

Roussil mâle – Niveau 32

A évolué près de Relifac-le-Haut. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle « Pio » - Niveau 36

Ami d'enfance de Flame. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle « Hélia » - Niveau 25

Premier Pokemon attrapé par Flame. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle « Knife » - Niveau 26

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle « Soleil » - Niveau 17

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent

Mystigrix mâle « Hide » - Niveau 19

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouille mâle « Pity » - Niveau 28

Capturé par Ice près de l'Hôtel Désolation, pis échangé contre Célia. Nature Relax.

 **Draco** , 12 ans – Fils de scientifiques, fasciné par les Pokemons de type Dragon. A une sœur cadette, prénommée Sol.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle – Niveau 34

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Boguérisse mâle – Niveau 32

Confié par Platane. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle – Niveau 20

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle – Niveau inconnu

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle – Niveau inconnu.

Vit à Mozheim aurpès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.


	31. Chapitre 28 : Le voyage reprend

**Annonce spéciale : Joyeux anniversaire à Pokemon, et merci pour ces vingt (enfin, dix-sept) années d'aventures et d'imagination ! L'annonce de la sortie de Pokemon** _ **Sun**_ **et** _ **Moon**_ **m'a rendue euphorique, j'ai tellement hâte de découvrir la 7** **ème** **génération !**

Chapitre 28 : Le voyage reprend

Les Holders demeurèrent encore quelques jours dans l'auberge de Mabel, piégés par un blizzard particulièrement résistant. Quelque part, cela ne les dérangeait pas : les malades pouvaient guérir, les blessés prendre du repos, et cela leur permettait aussi de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cornélia avait contacté son grand-père, resté à Yantreiz, et ce dernier mentionna avoir remarqué plusieurs individus suspects en ville : des personnes qui demandaient aux habitants s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré un groupe d'adolescents. A chaque fois, leurs excuses étaient différentes, mais Pépé Volution avait fini par constater un certain malaise à chaque fois que ces personnages apparaissaient. Il rassura aussi sa petite-fille en lui disant que ces étranges bonshommes avaient quitté Yantreiz pour prendre la route vers l'est.

Ce qui signifiait que les jeunes gens ne devraient pas rencontrer de scientifiques fous tout de suite. De toute façon, ils s'étaient préparés à toute éventualité. Ice, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa nouvelle tenue, ne ressemblait plus du tout à la fillette qu'elle avait été quelques semaines plus tôt. Même Flame et Draco auraient droit à de nouveaux vêtements assez vite, car Ruby avait cousu sans relâche pendant leur séjour. A cette précaution s'ajoutait maintenant une protection quasi-policière : le professeur Platane avait demandé aux scientifiques de la région -à ses subordonnés, donc- de le tenir au courant au sujet de toute activité suspecte dans leurs zones respectives. Si on avait à faire à des voleurs ou à des kidnappeurs, il fallait à tout prix les identifier. Néanmoins, Ice n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce genre de protection : si le scientifique avait osé s'en prendre à eux si près de Yantreiz, il ne devait pas craindre qui que ce soit. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

Il restait cependant le problème de Giovanni et Frédo. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils avaient été pris pour cible. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir quitter la région si facilement. Le premier, logiquement, s'inquiétait pour son fils. Les motifs du second étaient cependant plus flous, ou en tout cas pour la plupart des Holders. Seul Gold avait osé l'interroger à ce sujet, une fois, avant de ne plus jamais l'aborder.

Le jour de leur départ approchait, et Silver finit par avoir une vraie discussion avec son père. Personne ne sut exactement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là, mais en le voyant sortir de l'auberge pour s'entraîner avec les autres, Ice sentit que son aura avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Quant à Giovanni, il parla un moment avec Frédo, puis avec Platane, et finit par accepter de quitter la région. De toute façon, il pouvait veiller sur son fils de n'importe où et rien ne l'obligeait à être tout à fait honnête.

Dans tous les cas, il régnait sur l'auberge une atmosphère de doux contentement : Ruby cousait, Platinum lisait, Gold les initiait tous à de nouvelles séries… Les Holders passaient des journées inoubliables. Les Holders de Kalos s'entraînaient, la plupart du temps. Il était vrai qu'avec tous leurs problèmes de santé, leurs entraînements quotidiens s'étaient réduits. Heureusement, Cornélia, en bonne championne d'Arène, ne leur laissait plus aucun répit. Ils s'entraînèrent plus que jamais pour rattraper leur retard, au point qu'un jour, les Pokemons que Platane leur avait confiés évoluèrent sous leurs regards pris de court.

« Incroyable !, lança Flame. je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous si près de leurs évolutions !

\- Moi non plus !, s'exclama Ice en félicitant son tout nouveau Amphinobi. J'ai hâte de voir à quel point vos nouvelles formes sont différentes !

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! »

Cornélia les regardait de loin, imitée par Lucario. Ils s'habituèrent vite à la nouvelle apparence de leurs Pokemons, même si, par moment, ils les appelaient par leurs anciens noms, avant de se reprendre en riant. Draco paraissait très heureux de constater que son Blindépique s'était amélioré en défense, et réfléchissait déjà à de nouvelles stratégies pour s'adapter à sa lenteur et à sa puissance. Ice, à l'inverse, était impressionnée par la vitesse accrue d'Amphinobi, et aussi par son talent qui lui permettait de changer de type pour augmenter la puissance de ses attaques. Quant à Flame, il entraînait son Goupelin pour améliorer ses attaques Psy, et affichait un grand, grand sourire, à chaque fois que ses attaques touchaient leurs cibles.

La Championne choisit alors ce moment pour les rejoindre, non sans constater que l'aveugle l'avait sentie approcher bien avant de pouvoir l'entendre ou la voir. Les enfants s'accordèrent une pause pour montrer à la Championne les progrès de leurs Pokemons. Elle les écouta avec un sourire attendri, avant de leur proposer un nouvel entraînement spécial.

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle entendait. Satisfaite, la jeune femme appela un autre de ses Pokemons : un Lucario, assez similaire à celui qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance.

« Je veux que vous essayiez de faire méga-évoluer ce Lucario, fit-elle simplement.

\- Hein… ?, lâcha Draco. Mais c'est… c'est pas ton Lucario ?

\- …Non !, s'exclama Ice. C'en est un autre, un différent. Mais je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est simple. Ice, Flame, je vous ai confié il y a longtemps des Méga-bracelets, n'est-ce pas ? (Ils hochèrent la tête en montrant lesdits bracelets. Cornélia en confia un également à Draco.) J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu parler des Méga-évolutions, chacun d'entre vous. Vous devez déjà savoir que les Lucarios font partie des Pokemons qui peuvent méga-évoluer s'ils possèdent, comme c'est le cas pour les miens, une Lucarite. Une méga-gemme spécifique qui, en étant associée à l'énergie de vos méga-bracelets, permet de les faire méga-évoluer. Cela peut demander du temps, puisque le lien entre le Pokemon et le dresseur doit être suffisamment puissant. Mais j'aimerais voir ce dont vous êtes capables. »

Les trois enfants échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de regarder le Lucario. Puis Cornélia disparut, et Ice soupira, vaguement amusée :

« C'est drôle mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça… C'est du Cornélia tout craché !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, s'enquit Draco. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, moi, à la méga-évolution. Pas plus qu'aux Lucarios, en fait. Mais…, avoua-t-il, j'ai bien envie d'essayer.

\- ça réveille carrément ma curiosité, oui !, lança Flame. J'ai vraiment super envie de commencer l'entraînement !

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Ice. Mais avant tout, il faut que je soigne mes Pokemons. Ils se font vraiment beaucoup entraînés, aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai, il est tard… Lucario, ça te dit, si on commence l'entraînement ce soir ? »

Le Pokemon de Cornélia montra son assentiment en hochant calmement la tête, et il les suivit sur le chemin du retour. Flame commença à l'entraîner presque immédiatement, pendant qu'Ice s'occupait de ses Pokemons, un peu plus loin. D'abord, il observa les attaques que Lucario connaissait déjà, et s'entraîna comme il en avait l'habitude, en le faisant atteindre des cibles, statiques puis mouvantes, en répétant des gestes pour gagner en vivacité, etc. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le faire méga-évoluer. Et même s'il appréciait déjà le Pokemon de Cornélia, cela ne suffisait pas pour déclencher la méga-évolution tant souhaitée. Pendant le dîner, il demanda des conseils aux autres Holders –enfin, surtout aux connaissances encyclopédiques de Platinum. Mais le problème restait le même : la théorie paraissait simple, mais la mise en pratique était autrement plus complexe.

Même Draco ne voyait pas comment faire, alors qu'il avait regardé l'entraînement de Flame et fait de son mieux pour comprendre les explications de Platinum. Ice, de son côté, avait demandé à Mabel des conseils, en sachant que sa Mysdibule pouvait également méga-évoluer. Tout ce que la vieille femme avait dit, c'était qu'il suffisait d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes pour transmettre au Pokemon l'énergie nécessaire. Mais cela ne les aidait pas particulièrement. Bien assez vite, tous les Holders rejoignirent l'entraînement des enfants, à la fois curieux et excités par ce nouveau défi, mais leur nombre n'arrangeait rien.

Ils étaient tous sur le point d'abandonner, quand Yellow demanda à Ice si l'aura de Lucario avait quelque chose de différent, après tant d'efforts. L'aveugle se redressa à ces mots et son aînée comprit qu'elle avait une idée. ice se tourna vers le Pokemon et ferma les yeux. L'aura d'un Pokemon n'évoluait pas particulièrement après un entraînement, mais ce n'était tant cela qui l'intéressait.

« Sa Lucarite… amplifie son aura…, souffla-t-elle. »

Alors elle s'approcha et appela.

« _Lucario, tu peux m'entendre ?_

\- _Oui. Comment se fait-il qu'une humaine puisse utiliser son aura ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas vraiment. L'autre Lucario dit que j'ai une concentration particulière, comme celle d'un Pokemon._

\- _Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on dirait._

\- _Dis, Lucario, c'est normal, que la Lucarite réagisse comme ça ? Ton aura me paraît plus puissante… Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, avant._

\- _C'est l'effet de toutes les méga-gemmes, mais c'est surtout notable pour les Lucarios, répondit le Pokemon._

- _Et tu penses que ce serait possible de… Comment dire ? (Elle hésita un moment, en tenant son menton dans sa main.) En gros, si j'essayais de diriger mes ondes d'aura vers toi, est-ce que ça te permettrait de méga-évoluer ?_

- _Tu penses y arriver ? En théorie, ça peut fonctionner, oui. Mais cela demande beaucoup de concentration._

- _Je veux essayer, alors !_ »

L'aveugle se tourna vers les Holders, légèrement étourdie, et expliqua son idée. Platinum l'écouta attentivement avant d'acquiescer : d'après elle, c'était tout à fait logique. Flame et Draco aussi paraissaient convaincus :

« Allez, p'tite Ice ! Voyons voir si ça fonctionne ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Elle posa ses doigts fins sur la pierre de son méga-bracelet, comme elle l'avait vu faire à Cornélia ou aux garçons un peu plus tôt, et, fermant les yeux, elle se concentra au maximum.

Le silence se fit dans son esprit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, mais elle sentait son aura réagir. Il en allait de même pour Lucario. Sa Lucarite s'était mise à briller, tout comme la pierre d'Ice. Une énergie infinie semblait émaner de ces deux pierres. La jeune fille serra les poings, impressionnée, et dirigea toutes ses ondes d'aura vers Lucario. La lumière s'intensifiait à mesure que son énergie était transférée vers le Pokemon. Autour d'elle, les autres Holders ouvraient grand les yeux, émerveillés.

« Méga-évolution ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que l'énergie envahit tout le corps de Lucario, et que son apparence se modifia. Lorsqu'il fut stabilisé, son aura répondit à celle d'Ice en produisant une vague puissante, qui aurait pu suffire à la déconcentrer si elle ne s'y était pas déjà attendue. Des cris de joie et des « bravo » fusèrent de toute part, et, comme à son habitude, Gold se mit à lancer à qui voulait l'entendre que « c'était sa petite sœur ! ». Encore fallait-il s'assurer que la méga-évolution tenait suffisamment pour permettre à Lucario d'attaquer. Alors Flame signala l'une des cibles qu'il avait utilisées auparavant, et Ice, en hochant la tête, lança :

« Charge-Os ! »

Lucario se lança à l'attaque, à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. Il allait si vite que c'en était presque difficile de voir ses mouvements. Il était prêt à frapper, et tout le monde se préparait déjà à crier en signe de victoire, quand l'énergie retomba. Une nouvelle lumière s'alluma, et, quand elle eut disparu, Lucario avait retrouvé sa forme normale. Yellow fut la première à comprendre en voyant Ice, à genoux, respirant vite.

« Ice ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le souffle de la jeune fille était si précipité qu'elle n'arrivait plus à articuler. Quelqu'un répondit pour elle :

« Cela demande beaucoup de sang-froid de maintenir une telle concentration. Etant donné que Lucario n'est pas son Pokemon, cela lui demande un véritable effort physique. »

Mabel venait d'apparaître derrière eux, accompagnée comme toujours de sa fidèle Mysdibule. Pendant qu'Ice retrouvait son souffle, l'aubergiste félicita les jeunes gens. Il était évident qu'ils avaient énormément travaillé.

« Il se fait tard, et vous devrez bientôt reprendre votre voyage. Allez vous reposer, vous avez brillamment relevé le défi de Cornélia. »

Flame et Draco restèrent auprès d'Ice cette nuit-là, même après que sa respiration soit redevenue normale. Il fallait bien admettre que sa chambre était plus tranquille que la leur, qui communiquait avec celle de Gold et Silver –qui devaient probablement voir un énième épisode de leur série. Allongés tous les trois dans le grand lit, ils chuchotaient sur les évènements de la journée :

« Et quelle puissance !, disait Ice. Si vous aviez pu le sentir… C'était incroyable !

\- Vous imaginez, si on arrivait à maintenir cette méga-évolution ? Ce serait vraiment génial !

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu nous apprennes à lire les auras, Princesse ! »

Les trois enfants rirent à cette idée, puis se remirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Assez vite, ils s'endormirent, blottis les uns contre les autres. Quand Cornélia voulut voir si sa jeune apprentie allait mieux, elle les trouva profondément endormis, et n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre une photo avant de fermer la porte. Blue fit de même un peu plus tard dans la nuit, avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Ruby réveilla les enfants au petit matin. Ice, toujours ensommeillée, se recroquevilla contre Flame, et Draco essaya de tirer la couverture vers lui pour ne pas être troublé par la lumière. Le coordinateur, ennuyé, ouvrit les rideaux, provoquant un murmure de colère, et les secoua doucement.

« Mmmais qu's'-tu veux, Wubyy ?, gémit Flame.

\- On doit reprendre la route, vous vous souvenez ? Allez, debout ! »

Avec tous ces entraînements, les plus jeunes Holders en avaient presque oublié le voyage. Flame se souvenait vaguement que Green leur avait rappelé qu'ils devraient partir, mais il avait complètement oublié quand.

Ce matin-là, ils durent ranger leurs affaires en toute vitesse, se préparer et manger pour une nouvelle journée de marche. Mabel vérifia une dernière fois que les bandages autour de la jambe d'Ice étaient bien serrés, et lui donna une boîte avec des biscuits et des tartelettes pour la route. La jeune fille l'embrassa avec effusion en lui promettant de revenir la voir bientôt. Les professeurs aussi, et surtout Platane, multiplièrent les conseils de dernière minute et souhaitèrent un bon voyage à leurs protégés.

Puis les Holders sortirent de l'auberge, découvrant un ciel magnifique qui se détachait des prairies enneigées, pendant que Silver faisait ses adieux à son père. Ice montait déjà sur le dos de Gold lorsque Frédo et son Marcacrin s'approchèrent calmement. Le garçon se tendit, méfiant, mais la fillette leur lança un grand sourire.

« Fais un bon voyage, petite, dit le vieil homme en serrant sa main et en oubliant totalement la présence de Gold. Prends bien soin de toi.

\- C'est promis, Monsieur Frédo. Soignez-vous bien, vous aussi.

\- Avant de partir, laisse-moi te donner un conseil à mon tour. (La fillette l'écouta plus attentivement.) Il ne tient qu'à toi de décider si tu es un danger. de la même façon que tu peux soumettre les Pokemons de type Glace à ta volonté, tu peux aussi dominer le pouvoir qui sommeille en toi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Ice demeura silencieuse et interdite, l'espace d'un instant, puis un sourire assuré se peignit sur son visage, et elle acquiesça fermement.

« C'est promis, je vais essayer.

-Gold, Ice !, appela Pearl. Vous venez ?

\- On arrive, répliqua Gold. Allez, en route !

\- Uh-huh. Au revoir, Monsieur Frédo ! »

Le vieil homme la salua d'un geste de la main, et les Holders partirent. Pendant que Gold rattrapait les autres, Flame et Draco se précipitèrent vers lui, excités et fous de joie, pour montrer à leur amie le badge Lutte que Cornélia venait de leur donner pour les féliciter de leurs efforts durant l'entraînement de Lucario.

« La prochaine étape de notre voyage, c'est Port-Tempères !, annonça ensuite Red en se tournant vers sa troupe. C'est aussi là-bas que l'on trouvera l'Arène suivante ! Alors, les amis, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Ouais ! »

La réponse unanime des Holders conforta Red dans l'idée qu'ils étaient imbattables lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Néanmoins, tandis qu'Ice et ses amis se mettaient en route pour la ville, aucun d'entre eux de se doutait de combien leurs aînés étaient préoccupés au sujet de l'avenir.

 **Ice** , 11 ans – Fille adoptive du professeur Platane, aveugle, surnommée affectueusement « Princesse des glaces ».

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle « Ifa » - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret sauvage. Nature Timide.

Amphinobi mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle « Follet » - Niveau 37

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Particulièrement gourmand. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle « Miss » - Niveau 20

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleue « Lavande » - Niveau 18

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Mystigrix femelle « Tix » - Niveau 20

Capturée près des Allées du Château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle « Eve » - Niveau 30

Amie d'enfance d'Ice et Ifa. Confiée à la grand-mère de Flame. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle « Célia » - Niveau 24

Capturée par Flame, puis échangée contre Pity. Nature Enjouée.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle « Nelly » - Niveau 13

Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle « Do » - Niveau 13

Nature Rigide.

 **Flame** , 12 ans – Neveu du professeur Platane, issu d'une famille aisée. Particulièrement impulsif et généreux.

Equipe :

Goupelin mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle « Pio » - Niveau 37

Ami d'enfance de Flame. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle « Hélia » - Niveau 27

Premier Pokemon attrapé par Flame. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle « Knife » - Niveau 29

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle « Soleil » - Niveau 19

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent

Mystigrix mâle « Hide » - Niveau 21

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouille mâle « Pity » - Niveau 28

Capturé par Ice près de l'Hôtel Désolation, pis échangé contre Célia. Nature Relax.

 **Draco** , 12 ans – Fils de scientifiques, fasciné par les Pokemons de type Dragon. A une sœur cadette, prénommée Sol.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle – Niveau 38

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Blindépique mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle – Niveau 23

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle – Niveau inconnu

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle – Niveau inconnu.

Vit à Mozheim aurpès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.


	32. Chapitre 29

_A/N : Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit ces derniers mois ! Je devais vraiment me concentrer sur le bac et le passage en prépa, et c'est vrai que j'ai pas écrit énormément (comprenez : pas du tout) ! Du coups, j'espère pouvoir être un peu plus régulière à partir de maintenant malgré les cours, en postant au moins un (voire deux) chapitre(s) par mois._

 **Chapitre 29 : Le vent du nord**

Ice déglutit et resserra un peu son étreinte sur le bras de Flame.

« ça... ça tangue beaucoup, quand même..., glissa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

Le garçon pouffa de rire et passa un bras autour d'elle, protecteur.

« Ce n'est rien, on arrive bientôt. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle aurait voulu lui répliquer que _si_ , que ce bateau tanguait vraiment, qu'elle avait peur de tomber à l'eau, mais se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour ravaler son inquiétude. En quittant Yantreiz, les Holders avaient décidé de prendre un ferry pour rejoindre Port-Tempères. En effet, avec les fortes marées et la puissance des courants, le fleuve qui séparait les villes et qui, normalement, n'était pas un danger, était en crue. Les navigateurs prétendaient que cela ne rendait pas la traversée nécessairement plus dangereuse, mais cela n'avait pas rassuré les plus jeunes. Même Flame n'aurait pas été très confiant à l'idée de nager dans ces eaux boueuses. Et puis, s'étaient-ils dit, le ferry leur offrirait l'occasion de voir la côte nord de Kalos ce n'était pas si mal.

La plupart d'entre eux prenaient des photos du paysage, de la mer agitée, des nuages chargés de pluie, des falaises blanches depuis le pont. Ice et Flame, quant à eux, restaient à couvert, à l'instar de Gold et Diamond, qui jouaient à un jeu vidéo en dévorant un paquet de biscuits achetés à Yantreiz avant le départ. Si leurs prédictions étaient justes, ils toucheraient le sol de Port-Tempères en début de soirée.

« Tu es vraiment sûr, chuchota Ice, que c'est normal de bouger autant ?

\- Mais oui, voyons. Regarde. (Il prit sa main et dessina sur sa paume.) Le bateau vogue sur l'eau, on est d'accord ? Mais quand il y a du vent, comme maintenant, l'eau s'agite, c'est un corps liquide qui ne bouge sans cesse. Alors le bateau bouge, lui aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi l'eau bouge _autant_ ?

\- C'est les marées. Imagine... La lune fait le tour de notre planète, pas vrai ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Et bien, selon où elle est, elle attire l'eau dans une direction ou l'autre. Dans une seule journée, l'eau monte, descend, puis remonte et redescend. C'est le Pokemon légendaire Lugia qui fait ça.

\- Incroyable... Dis, Flame, tu as toujours ton livre sur les Pokemons légendaires ? Celui que tu me lisais quand on allait à Batisques ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je te le lises ?

\- Ce serait cool ! »

Il s'exécuta et retrouva ledit ouvrage dans son sac. Puis ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans leurs fauteuils, et Ice posa la tête contre son épaule pour écouter. Il lui parla du Pokemon Jirachi, capable d'exaucer tous les vœux, et de Victini, qui symbolisait la victoire. Il lui parla d'un légendaire dragon de glace, et regarda la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient à cette idée. Il lui lut l'histoire de la création du monde, du temps et de l'espace, des continents, et elle ne l'interrompit que pour savoir ce qu'était un golem, avant de le laisser reprendre. Elle souriait, appuyée contre son épaule elle sentait qu'il était fasciné par ce qu'il racontait, qu'il avait déjà du lire ce livre plusieurs fois auparavant et qu'il était émerveillé par ces mythes venus de toutes les régions.

Flame était un aventurier, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus. Son amie d'enfance avait la certitude qu'il mourait d'envie d'explorer les profondeurs marines d'Hoenn telles qu'il les avait vues décrites dans les romans, ou les îles lointaines d'Alola. Le connaissant, il avait déjà du interroger son oncle pour s'assurer que la réalité était aussi intéressante que les livres, et sans doute avait-il été assez déçu de se s'entendre dire que les mythes n'étaient que des histoires pour les enfants. Mais peu importait : Flame partirait un jour à l'aventure, des rêves plein la tête et des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était cette idée qui faisait sourire Ice.

« … est-ce qu'il y a un Pokemon qui t'intéresse en particulier, Ice ?, demanda soudain le garçon.

\- Euh... je sais pas trop... tu as une idée ?

\- Je crois que je t'ai déjà un peu parlé de chacun d'entre eux. C'est dommage.

\- Je vois... ça te dit de m'accompagner sur le pont ? J'ai envie de marcher un peu ?

\- Tu es sûre, avec ta jambe ? Et puis, il fera plus froid sur le p... (Elle leva les yeux vers lui.) Oh, pardon, c'est vrai, tant pis... Allons-y. »

Il l'aida à se lever, et elle s'appuya sur lui pour faire les premiers pas. Par la suite, elle n'eut besoin que de s'accrocher à son bras pour garder l'équilibre. Ils parlèrent un peu de leur stratégie pour affronter Amaro, le Champion de Port-Tempères, un spécialiste du type Plante. L'un comme l'autre se tenaient prêts à en découdre : le type Plante n'était pas doué pour l'attaque, et était faible face au type Feu, dont Flame avait fait sa spécialité. Ice, de son côté, prévoyait d'utiliser Follet, pour profiter de son type et de son attaque Feu Follet, particulièrement utile. Elle expliquait à son ami que cette attaque volerait l'énergie de l'adversaire en infligeant une brûlure, et que, même si elle n'arrivait pas à frapper fort par la suite, elle pourrait venir à bout des Pokemons d'Amaro. Flame sourit et dit que, pour sa part, il comptait sur la puissance offensive de son Goupelin et d'Hélia, son Hélionceau il les avait tous les deux entraînés pour les rendre plus rapides et pour éviter les attaques adverses, et voulait voir si cela s'avérerait efficace.

Appuyés contre le garde-fou pour regarder la mer, ils continuèrent à bavarder gaiement. Ice était toujours inquiète, et son Amphinobi était déjà sorti de sa PokeBall pour la rassurer. Ainsi, si elle tombait à l'eau, il pourrait la rattraper. Flame, quant à lui, admirait les vagues blanchies par l'écume avec une fascination à peine dissimulée.

« C'est beau... Dommage qu'il fasse si froid, il paraît que le nord de Kalos est génial pour nager...

\- T'as jamais essayé avant ?

\- Pas vraiment... Toutes les fois où j'allais dans le nord, c'était pour venir te voir à La Frescale. Et quand on allait à la mer, avant ça, c'était toujours à Relifac-le-Haut.

\- Je vois...

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où je pourrais nager, dans le nord. Il faudrait aller à Port-Tempères, et c'est à l'opposé de La Frescale.

\- Il y a aussi un torrent, là-bas, coupa-t-elle. Et dans les environs de Mozheim, aussi, je pense.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais les torrents sont gelés, j'aurais trop froid pour plonger !

\- Tu exagères, c'est pas si mal !

\- Ah, tu crois ?... (Il demeura pensif un instant, avant de demander.) Dans la Caverne Gelée, tu nageais, toi ? Dans le torrent, je veux dire. »

Le regard d'Ice s'assombrit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne tiqua même pas.

« Ice ?...

\- Jamais dans le torrent, répondit-elle enfin. Le courant était trop fort pour moi. Mais parfois, Bianca me portait pour que je puisse mouiller mes pieds dans l'eau sans prendre de risque. Parfois, avec les autres Pokemons, on allait dans la Chambre Silencieuse pour tenir compagnie à Néo, et je nageais dans la partie de la source où j'avais encore pied. Mais le reste du temps, on évitait de le faire. Néo se fâchait quand on jouait dans la source.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, alors ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil, incrédule, et il reprit, gêné :

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit comment tu occupais tes journées... Tu... n'avais pas envie de sortir ? »

Ice réfléchit un moment, puis souffla :

« J'avais trop peur de sortir. Les autres me disaient que, dehors, il n'y avait pas de danger. Mais ils se trompaient : il y avait Dimoret. Et puis, je ne voyais rien, dehors pas comme dans la Caverne Gelée. C'était drôle parce que, dans la caverne, je n'avais jamais froid, mais dehors ?... j'étais frigorifiée. Alors moi, Ifa et Eve, on restait ensemble, à la maison, à l'abri.

\- Vous ne vous ennuyiez pas ?, s'étonna Flame, pour qui rester enfermé ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à un plaisir.

\- Non, fit-elle simplement. On avait toujours quelque chose à faire, tu sais. Il y avait des baies dans certaines parties de la grotte, celles où il faisait le plus chaud ou qui donnaient accès à l'extérieur. Et puis, il y avait des Œufs, et on veillait sur eux pour que les bébés ne quittent pas la nurserie.

\- Une nurserie ?

\- C'est la chambre dans laquelle on dormait, le soir, avec les autres. Certains Pokemons restaient là-bas pendant la journée, comme les Lippouti, qui sortaient seulement quand ils étaient plus grands... Mais du coup il fallait jouer avec eux, sinon ils se mettaient à pleurer, et c'était impossible de leur résister comme ça !

\- J'imagine ! Ils sont tellement...

\- ...tellement mignons ! »

Ice continua son récit, décrivant les jeux, les amis, les batailles de boules de neige et de Vent Glace, mais aussi les longues nuits d'hiver à se serrer les uns contre les autres pour ne pas sentir le froid s'infiltrer dans les os, et les saisons où la nourriture se faisait rare et la faim se faisait sentir. La jeune fille raconta que, parfois, lorsque l'hiver était particulièrement rude, les Pokemons se battaient pour manger, et que dans ces moments-là, Ifa, Eve et elle ne pouvaient compter que sur la gentillesse de Bianca et de Grand, le Kaimorse, qui partageaient toujours leurs maigres rations. D'autres n'étaient pas aussi généreux, mais Ice le comprenait : les Polagriffe devaient nourrir leurs petits, tout comme les Momartik. Flame l'écouta, troublé. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de sa vie dans la Caverne, alors il avait, innocemment, pensé que les années qu'elle y avait passé n'avaient été qu'une série d'aventures dans un monde vaguement inhospitalier. Pourtant, il se souvenait d'à quel point il avait eu froid, la nuit où il l'avait rencontrée, et ce malgré l'excitation, la peur, et la certitude de ne pas être seul.

« … Je me souviens, quand tu es arrivé, on venait juste de manger, parce que Bianca avait trouvé un arbuste avec des baies, et qu'elle les avait partagé entre tout le monde ! »

Sa voix était heureuse, comme si le souvenir qu'elle évoquait était un bon souvenir, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait du survivre uniquement grâce à cela – de misérables baies.

« Et aussi... Je me souviens... Il avait fait tellement froid, ce jour-là, sans les Lamantines pour nous protéger, qu'on avait pas pu quitté la nurserie du tout. Alors la nuit, quand on a entendu quelqu'un venir, on a eu peur, tellement peur... Bianca pensait que c'était des voleurs, et qu'il fallait les faire partir au plus vite. Mais Blanche Neige l'en a empêché, parce qu'elle disait qu'ils étaient comme moi, que c'étaient des gens. Alors, elle pensait que vous étiez peut-être perdus, comme moi. Heureusement qu'on l'a écoutée !, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Au début, j'avais peur, et Ifa et Eve aussi. Mais il faisait tellement chaud avec vous... C'était tellement bizarre, et rassurant à la fois. »

Flame serra sa main, et elle lui envoya un grand sourire. Il se souvint alors de son visage, en cette nuit fatidique qui les avait réunis, et de son expression lorsque l'écharpe avait pris place autour de son cou. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait tant souffert dans cette grotte mystérieuse.

« Et maintenant, même si c'est l'hiver, on a plus du tout froid !, conclut-elle. »

Flame ne put s'empêcher de nouer ses bras autour d'elle dans un élan de tendresse. Surprise, son amie cligna des yeux et tapota son dos, en chuchotant « là, là » d'une voix douce.

« Tout... tout va bien ?... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Mais non..., chuchota-t-il. C'est juste que... (Il hésita un moment.) T'es sûre que t'as plus froid, hein ? Vraiment, vraiment sûre ? Si tu veux, on peut retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, il fait pas... Oh, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tout va bien, Flame. Ça fait longtemps que je ne ressent plus le froid de la Caverne Gelée.

\- Je savais pas que ça avait été aussi dur...

\- C'est parce que je t'en ai jamais parlé. Tu t'étais donné tellement de mal pour que je m'habitue à... à votre monde... je me disais que ce serait mal de te parler de...

\- Mais c'est _ton_ monde, protesta-t-il. Tu as le droit d'en parler. C'est normal.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. Peut-être que si j'avais de bons yeux, je pourrais te dire que c'était un bel endroit... Mais je... je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, pas contre, c'est que je n'ai pas froid, maintenant. Depuis que tu es arrivé, il ne fait plus froid. (Elle voulut, machinalement, toucher quelque chose sur son cou, et se remémora avec douleur que son écharpe adorée ne s'y tenait plus.) Ton écharpe me manque... Elle me rappelle tant de souvenirs. »

Flame hocha la tête, et sourit.

« A moi aussi. Mais c'est pas grave, hein ? On en aura d'autres ! Et puis, rappelle-toi qu'avec Ruby, on a prévu de t'offrir un nouveau pull !

\- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas trop de mal à te mettre d'accord avec lui ?

\- Bah, tu sais... »

Le ferry fit un mouvement violent, coupant le garçon dans son explication. Ice, surprise, tomba sur les mains. Son ami s'accroupit près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'est normal ?

\- Je crois pas. On ferait mieux d'aller voir... »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit clopin-clopant jusqu'à l'avant du bateau. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur les autres Holders. Green leur expliqua patiemment que le navire avait rencontré un problème au niveau du moteur, et que le capitaine avait jugé préférable de le couper plutôt que de risquer de le faire exploser.

« Mais alors comment on va faire pour aller au port ?, couina Ice, blême.

\- Les matelots ont déjà appelé les Rangers du coin pour faire évacuer le ferry sans danger. Ils seront là d'ici une demi-heure. D'ici là, on doit rester calme.

\- Le bateau tangue encore plus qu'avant, se plaignit-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Flame.

\- Elle a raison, lança Crystal. Il faut stabiliser le ferry, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de couler ! »

Green sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis, il appela Red et Blue, et, après avoir échangé quelques mots, il lança ses directives :

« Sortez tous vos Pokemons de type Eau et Psy. On va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Red divisa les Holders en groupe, ordonnant aux uns d'informer et de calmer les autres passagers, aux autres de le suivre. Ice et Flame furent séparés : elle resta sur le pont pour prendre soin des passagers, tandis que lui s'élançait dans l'eau avec Pio.

« Leviator, Siphon !, crièrent d'une seule voix Green et Silver. »

Le bateau chancela, et un vent de panique s'empara des passagers pendant quelques secondes, puis le calme revint. Ice regarda timidement Ruby, à côté d'elle, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils utilisent l'attaque de leurs Leviators pour contrer le courant. C'est magnifique ! On dirait que l'océan autour de nous est en train de danser... »

On entendit ensuite un cri sauvage, et la fillette sursauta. Son voisin la rassura en riant : c'était simplement Saphir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle appelle ses Pokemons, elle aussi. Ils sont toujours libres, mais ils restent assez prêts d'elle pour pouvoir répondre à son appel. (Un son lent et profond répondit.) C'est Wailo, il se rapproche. »

Blue, perchée sur son Grodoudou, donna de nouvelles indications à Saphir et aux Holders qui, comme Flame, avaient plongé.

« A trois, vous utilisez tous Cascade et Siphon ! Un, deux... trois ! »

Le ferry fut ébranlé par la puissance de toutes ces attaques combinées, mais Ice put entendre la voix toute proche de Blue lancer :

« Tout le monde utilise Psycho maintenant ! »

Elle s'exécuta, appelant Tix à la rescousse, imitée par tous les dresseurs présents qui possédaient des types Psy. Même Flame, depuis la surface, confia à un autre Holder son Goupelin et Hide pour venir en aide aux autres. Après un petit moment de doute, quelqu'un s'écria :

« On flotte ! »

Puis ce fut une explosion de joie, des rires et des embrassades, des applaudissements fusant de toutes parts. Blue s'approcha calmement des Holders encore sur le bateau, et déclara :

« Ils vont être épuisés à cause du poids du bateau. On passe à l'étape suivante ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On fait un super iceberg !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Ah, par Arceus, il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ! Un gros glaçon, Ice ! Allez, faisons geler tout ça ! Tu en es capable, Ice ?

\- Ce sera difficile, avec l'eau salée... Mais on peut essayer. (Puis, lançant à la cantonade :) Tout le monde, écoutez-moi bien ! On doit faire un isseberg...

\- Un iceberg, corrigea Ruby.

\- Un iceberg, reprit-elle, pour stabiliser le bateau. Que tous ceux qui possèdent des Pokemons de type Glace, Sol, ou Plante, les appellent ! »

Puis, suivant les indications des Holders, ils utilisèrent des attaques comme Tourbisable, Racines et Laser Glace, et le ferry fut bientôt enveloppé dans un écrin de sable et de plantes cristallisés avec soin. Ifa sautait de branches en branches pour s'assurer qu'aucun coin n'était pas encore protégé, tandis qu'Ice maintenait l'ensemble depuis la proue. Ainsi, lorsque les Pokemons de type Psy furent trop affaiblis pour continuer, le ferry se reposa lentement sur la surface de l'eau, mais cette fois, il était plus large et plus stable que jamais. Les Holders remontèrent à bord sous les applaudissements généralisés, et Platinum et Diamond, les recouvrirent de couvertures pour les protéger du froid. Un vieil homme remercia les jeunes gens au nom de tous les passagers, avec un petit rire rassuré :

« On dirait bien que la jeunesse a de l'énergie à revendre ! Vous avez tous été formidables ! Permettez-moi de vous inviter à vous reposer chez moi une fois que nous serons arrivés à Port-Tempères.

\- On avait prévu de faire une halte dans un hôtel, vous n'avez pas à vous déranger, assura Red poliment.

\- Voyons, c'est la moindre des choses !

\- On est assez nombreux...

\- Mon Arène est suffisamment grande pour tous vous accueillir, ce n'est pas un problème ?

\- V-v-v-votre..., commença Flame.

\- Arène ?!, poursuivit Draco.

\- Vous êtes le Champion ?! »

Les trois Holders de Kalos échangèrent des regards incrédules, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, sous le regard amusé du vieil homme, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Amaro. Il était bel et bien le Champion de la ville voisine, et, considérant tout ce que la joyeuse bande avait fait pour protéger le ferry, il jugeait normal de les remercier. Les Holders finirent par accepter, et Flame lui demanda même immédiatement s'il pourrait l'affronter à leur arrivée. Le Champion rit doucement avant de refuser : il était assez fatigué, lui aussi, et préférait se reposer avant de reprendre les combats. D'autant plus que le garçon était trempé et qu'il risquait de tomber malade s'il faisait trop d'effort. Le neveu de Platane soupira tristement, et ses deux amis vinrent l'entourer pour le réconforter :

« ça te laisse une dernière soirée pour revoir ta stratégie, pas vrai ?

\- Et puis, on pourra visiter la ville, ce serait cool, tu trouves pas ?

\- Si...

\- Tu sais, avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui se rapproche, on devrait commencer à préparer nos cadeaux, non ?

\- Huh ? Ooooh, c'est vrai ! Il y a tellement de choses à préparer ! Et je devrais appeler Oncle Platane pour savoir s'il a prévu quelque chose ! Parce que, vous savez pas, mais ma grand-mère prépare toujours quelque chose pour les fêtes ! Ça la rend folle... ! Une fois, elle... »

Ice et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé en l'écoutant monologuer. Il commença à compter sur ses doigts et à se prendre la tête, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir pu oublier une date si importante. Les autres Holders sourirent eux aussi, et très vite, Gold et Red commencèrent à envisager toutes les idées possibles pour rendre ces fêtes inoubliables.

« On devrait appeler Noir et Blanche pour qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite !

\- Et si on passait les fêtes à Batisques ? Ou, non, mieux, à La Frescale, c'est sur notre chemin !

\- Est-ce qu'il va falloir acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde ? On n'aura jamais assez d'argent !

\- Et les professeurs ? On les invite ?

\- Non, ce serait plus drôle entre nous ! »

Lorsque les Pokemon Rangers arrivèrent enfin sur le ferry, ils trouvèrent un navire gelé et ses nombreux passagers bavardant gaiement à propos des préparations hivernales. Flame toussait un peu, si bien que ses Pokemons s'étaient faufilés au plus près de lui pour le réchauffer, mais une lueur curieuse brûlait dans ses yeux.

A leur arrivée à Port-Tempères, il était brûlant de fièvre, et Ice ne quittait plus son chevet.

 **Ice** , 11 ans – Fille adoptive du professeur Platane, aveugle, surnommée affectueusement « Princesse des glaces ».

Equipe :

Farfuret femelle « Ifa » - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret sauvage. Nature Timide.

Amphinobi mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Sérieux.

Funécire mâle « Follet » - Niveau 37

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Particulièrement gourmand. Nature Calme.

Mysdibule femelle « Miss » - Niveau 20

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

Flabébé bleue « Lavande » - Niveau 18

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

Mystigrix femelle « Tix » - Niveau 20

Capturée près des Allées du Château. Nature Solo.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Nymphali femelle « Eve » - Niveau 30

Amie d'enfance d'Ice et Ifa. Confiée à la grand-mère de Flame. Nature Foufou.

Desséliande femelle « Célia » - Niveau 24

Capturée par Flame, puis échangée contre Pity. Nature Enjouée.

Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle « Nelly » - Niveau 13

Nature Lâche.

Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle « Do » - Niveau 13

Nature Rigide.

 **Flame** , 12 ans – Neveu du professeur Platane, issu d'une famille aisée. Particulièrement impulsif et généreux.

Equipe :

Goupelin mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Calme.

Lanturn mâle « Pio » - Niveau 37

Ami d'enfance de Flame. Nature Discret.

Hélionceau femelle « Hélia » - Niveau 27

Premier Pokemon attrapé par Flame. Nature Modeste.

Scalpion mâle « Knife » - Niveau 29

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

Absol mâle « Soleil » - Niveau 19

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent

Mystigrix mâle « Hide » - Niveau 21

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Assuré.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Banshitrouille mâle « Pity » - Niveau 28

Capturé par Ice près de l'Hôtel Désolation, pis échangé contre Célia. Nature Relax.

 **Draco** , 12 ans – Fils de scientifiques, fasciné par les Pokemons de type Dragon. A une sœur cadette, prénommée Sol.

Equipe :

Diamat mâle – Niveau 38

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

Blindépique mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Rigide.

Monorpale mâle – Niveau 23

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Brave.

Qui ne voyage(nt) pas :

Draco mâle – Niveau inconnu

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.

Altaria femelle – Niveau inconnu.

Vit à Mozheim aurpès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Un nouveau départ

Cloué au lit toute une nuit par sa fièvre, Flame ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il essaya de se reposer et de se reposer – ça, oui – mais à chaque fois quelque pensée venait le réveiller de son fragile état de somnolence. D'abord, il supposa que c'était le fait de dormir seul dans cette chambre peu familière, dans l'Arène d'Amaro, qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise : il s'était habitué à partager sa chambre et à entendre les respirations apaisées des Holders autour de lui. D'ailleurs, il était rarement le seul à mal dormir : Ruby restait parfois éveillé jusqu'à tard le soir pour coudre quelque chose, ou alors c'était Gold qui regardait un dernier épisode d'une série sur son portable. Le silence qui envahissait cette chambre l'effrayait un petit peu. Il se demandait ce que faisaient les autres, s'ils allaient bien... D'autres Holders avaient plongé dans l'eau glacé pour mener à bien l'opération « ferry- _isseberg_ » comme l'avait appelée par la suite Blue en reprenant l'erreur de prononciation d'Ice, qu'elle trouvait décidément très amusante.

Ice... Le garçon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à elle et à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté de la Caverne Gelée. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt à quoi avaient ressemblé ses journées là-bas, de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt qu'elle avait sûrement du souffrir des longues périodes de l'hiver. Il se sentait même stupide de ne pas avoir réalisé que, si elle était si petite et menue, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim et il en venait aussi à se demander si elle n'avait pas passé plus de temps que ce qu'il avait cru dans cette grotte. Deux années – c'était un temps très long pour une petite fille abandonnée. Mais d'un autre côté, Ice savait parler – peut-être pas aussi bien que lui, mais même... - lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée : elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir passé trop de temps là-bas.

… Si ?

Les autres devaient être en train de dîner. Flame décida d'appeler son oncle, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui, comme lui, connaissait la fillette depuis longtemps. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois il crut que le professeur était lui aussi occupé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue ne réponde :

« Allô ? Flame, c'est toi ?

\- Tonton, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu vas bien ? Ice m'a appelée tout à l'heure : tu as de la fièvre, à ce qu'il paraît ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu ne devrais pas essayer de dormir ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais j'y arrive pas.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- … C'est Ice, reconnut le garçon après une longue hésitation. Elle va bien, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. Aucun problème. C'est juste...

\- … Quoi ?

\- On a parlé de la Caverne Gelée, aujourd'hui, et... je savais pas que ç'avait été si difficile pour elle, là-bas. Enfin, je savais vaguement, mais...

\- Mais aujourd'hui, tu as compris ce que cela impliquait, c'est ça ?, comprit Platane.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Tu sais, les premières questions auxquelles Ice a bien voulu me répondre, c'était sur la Caverne Gelée telle qu'elle et ses Pokemons la connaissait. C'était à la fois un lieu où elle se sentait à l'abri et où elle jouait autant qu'elle le souhaitait, et un endroit où les journées et les nuits étaient longues et froides, et où rien ne lui assurait qu'elle aurait à manger le lendemain. (Flame resta silencieux.) Si certains Pokemons n'avaient pas fait preuve de compassion envers elle, elle n'aurait pas survécu, c'est certain. Ice a protégé Ifa de Dimoret, et par la suite, durant quelque temps avant qu'elles ne rencontrent les autres Pokemons de la Caverne, c'est Ifa qui a essayé de protéger Ice, en la nourrissant et en gelant ses blessures.

\- Oui, ça, je le savais. Ice m'avait dit qu'elles étaient restées seules, les premiers temps, par peur de croiser Dimoret et de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter ni même fuir. Mais... bizarrement je pensais qu'après ça, tout s'était arrangé. (Il soupira en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.) C'est stupide, pas vrai ?

\- La Caverne Gelée reste un endroit sauvage, Flame. C'est vrai que notre petite Ice ne ressemble pas à une bête féroce, mais cela signifie que quelqu'un l'a élevée avant cette fameuse nuit durant laquelle elle a rencontré et Dimoret, et Ifa...

\- Tu n'as jamais retrouvé ses parents ?

\- Aucune petite fille n'a été portée disparue, nulle part, dans la période qu'elle a passé à l'état sauvage. Soit ses parents sont morts, soit... »

 _Soit ils ont volontairement abandonné Ice._ Flame serra les dents à cette idée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et le souvenir de sa propre enfance, passée à rêver parce que ses parents ne lui accordaient que peu d'attention, lui revint en mémoire.

« Mais tu sais, Flame, je ne pense pas qu'Ice en soit malheureuse. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle a perdu, apparemment. Je pense vraiment qu'elle est... heureuse d'avoir grandi avec nous. »

Le garçon hésita un moment avant de répondre par un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le murmure d'approbation et le gémissement plaintif. Platane, à l'autre bout du fil, lui conseilla de se reposer et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Ice – elle s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment, de son côté, sur son état de santé. Il souhaita bonne nuit à son neveu, et, non sans d'abord questionner la pertinence de son idée, envoya un message à son frère sur cette conversation. Il ne lui dit rien de véritablement important, simplement que Flame était un peu malade, et qu'il avait rejoint Port-Tempères. Il ajouta par la suite que le garçon et ses amis passeraient les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble, et pas nécessairement à Batisques - sur ce point, il ne démordrait pas. Il avait remarqué – qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? - combien son neveu semblait plus heureux maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait, de voyager, de parcourir cette région avec ses amis. Ice et Draco aussi semblaient se porter mieux loin de l'attention des adultes, mais cela l'étonnait moins – elle était naturellement habituée à la solitude, et lui naturellement responsable. Ce ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir les revoir au plus vite, et justement, il en aurait l'occasion lorsque la joyeuse bande repasserait par Illumis pour affronter Lem et se diriger ensuite vers l'est. _Mes enfants ont tant grandi_ , se dit-il avec une once de nostalgie. _Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois, ils étaient encore à la maison, chacun dans leur ville, et qu'ils s'appelaient quelques minutes tous les soirs pour se raconter de petites histoires._

A Port-Tempères, Flame reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et fixa intensément le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne se tira de sa léthargie qu'en entendant un léger coup donné à la porte. Puis la poignée s'abaissa et une tête ornée de cheveux blancs passa par l'embrasure. Ice se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il était éveillé, et murmura :

« Pardon ! Je pensais que tu dormais... comme j'entendais personne... »

Il sourit doucement et se redressa sur son lit. Elle clopina jusqu'à lui parvenue à sa hauteur, elle le fit s'allonger à nouveau.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre, il faut que tu te reposes !

\- Je vais bien ! »

En réalité, sa tête était un peu lourde, et il alternait les phases où il avait trop chaud et celles où il croyait mourir de froid. Ice dut le comprendre intuitivement – à moins que son aura ne l'ait trahi – car elle secoua la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Pas de ça avec moi. Tu dois te reposer, sinon Amaro refusera de t'affronter demain.

\- Demain ?

\- Quand tu iras mieux. Yellow dit que ta fièvre devrait baisser pendant la nuit, que c'est juste l'effet d'un coup de froid. Saphir aussi est un peu enrhumée, mais il paraît qu'elle a une bonne constitution, alors elle se remettra vite. Ruby dit que c'est parce qu'elle est sauvage, mais Saphir arrête pas de répéter qu'il dit des bêtises, alors je sais pas si c'est vrai, du coup.

\- Je vois... »

Flame ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir après un bref moment. Il saisit la main d'Ice.

« Tu es toute froide, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu es sortie ?

\- Pas vraiment... je suis juste restée dehors avec Amphinobi un moment. Cette ville a l'air chouette, mais avec ma jambe, je pourrais sûrement pas aller très loin seule.

\- J'irai avec toi, quand je serai rétabli.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois te reposer !

\- Tu as appelé Platane ?

\- Hm ? Oui, comment tu le sais ? Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et qu'on était arrivé ici. (Elle sourit tristement.) Je pense qu'il se méfie, quand on ne l'appelle pas. Il doit s'imaginer qu'on vit des aventures qui vont nous poser problème, comme toujours. (Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogatif.) Il t'a appelé ?

\- Oh, non, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Je... j'avais envie de parler un peu.

\- Tu te sentais seul ? (Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.) Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé... Ton aura est... différente, par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Ah oui ?... c'est vrai, j'étais un peu inquiet. Mais c'était rien de grave, tu sais. T'en fais pas pour ça.

\- A chaque fois que tu dis ça, je m'inquiète un peu plus... »

Il pouffa de rire et posa sa main, qu'il tenait toujours, sur son cœur.

« Promis, tout va bien. Le fait de rester ici tout seul m'ennuie, ça me fait ruminer des idées sombres. Et si on parlait plutôt du reste de notre voyage, hum ? »

Ice se doutait qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, mais ne protesta pas. Elle lui expliqua que les autres Holders avaient proposé pendant le dîner de faire un « père Cadoizo surprise » pour Noël : chacun allait devoir piocher un ou deux noms dans un sac, et offrir un cadeau à la personne, ou aux personnes, désignées. Il fallait admettre que ce serait plus simple que de devoir trouver un cadeau pour chaque Holder, d'autant plus qu'ils comptaient aussi offrir quelque chose à leurs parents et à leurs amis restés dans leurs régions respectives. Blue avait aussi proposé de fêter les derniers jours de l'année en jouant, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, à Action ou Vérité, ou au Roi mais les avis à ce sujet étaient plutôt mitigés. A part ça, Ice avait entendu quelques personnes mentionner le fait que son anniversaire, ainsi que celui de Silver, tombaient précisément le jour du réveillon Gold souhaitait donc en faire une soirée exceptionnelle.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais les fêtes vont sûrement être mouvementées, cette année ! Même si elles l'étaient déjà avant !

\- C'est vrai, souffla Flame. C'était toujours tout un cirque pour décorer les sapins à Batisques et attendre que mon père nous laisse ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Je savais jamais lequel je devais ouvrir...

\- C'est vrai ! Et même quand tu le déballais, tu n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était.

\- Tu te souviens, tu essayais toujours de me faire deviner mes cadeaux ? C'était ça, le moment le plus drôle de la soirée.

\- Le reste du temps, on s'ennuyait un peu, avec les conversations des adultes. »

Cette année serait différente, avec les Holders et leurs Pokemons. Flame avait hâte d'y être – c'était presque un euphémisme, il mourait d'envie de faire passer le temps plus vite pour atteindre cette période brève et festive à la fois.

Ice annonça aussi qu'elle avait parlé à Amaro, le Champion, et qu'il lui avait proposé de faire un combat plus intéressant.

« Il voulait savoir si, toi et moi, on pouvait l'affronter en deux contre un, avec un Pokemon chacun, tandis qu'il en aurait deux. De mon côté, ça me va, mais comme tu es malade, je lui dis qu'il fallait attendre un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en pens... ?

\- C'est une super idée, s'exclama le garçon en se redressant, comme monté sur ressort. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu ensemble face à un autre dresseur.

\- C'est vrai, on l'a fait quelques fois quand on était plus petit. Mais Platane nous battait toujours.

\- On détient peut-être notre chance de gagner, cette fois.

\- Tu penses ? (Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment.) S'il l'a proposé, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, tu sais. En plus, ce genre de combat demande beaucoup de coordination, c'est ce qui nous manquait, quand on était petit.

\- C'est vrai, mais à cette époque-là, tu n'avais pas développé ton talent des auras, tu ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose. Maintenant...

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu sais. Le type Plante est généralement défensif. Et une fois qu'on aura choisis nos Pokemons, plus question d'en changer. Il faudra mettre en place une sacrée stratégie.

\- Hum... J'ai ma petite idée. »

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher et lui murmura à l'oreille son plan d'attaque. Elle sourit doucement, amusée par l'excitation qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini son explication, elle recula, ferma les yeux un instant, et se leva.

« Je vais dire à Amaro qu'on est prêt pour l'affronter, alors. Bonne nuit, Flame, repose-toi bien.

\- Bonne nuit, Ice. A demain. »

Le lendemain matin, Crystal examina Flame pour s'assurer que sa fièvre avait baissé, et finit par l'autoriser à participer à ce combat d'Arène. Le garçon était intenable, au point qu'elle se demanda même s'il avait réussi à dormir. Ice, à l'inverse, faisait preuve de son sang-froid habituel, mais, à la façon dont luisaient ses yeux blancs, on pouvait voir qu'elle était concentrée et qu'elle se préparait à tout venant du Champion. Draco avait affronté Amaro la veille au soir sous le regard de l'aveugle impressionnée. Il faisait un excellent usage de chacun de ses Pokemons, et son Diamat était effectivement féroce. Elle devait bien l'admettre : ce n'était pas un Pokemon qu'elle voulait devoir combattre, et ce, malgré le fait qu'Ifa soit particulièrement efficace contre le type Dragon. Quant au Champion, contre toute attente, il était plus redoutable que son apparence extérieure ou son aura tranquille ne le laissait présager. _Tant mieux_ , se dit-elle. _On est deux, dans ce cas._

L'heure du combat arriva juste après le déjeuner. Flame avait enfin réussi à se détendre. Ce fut donc confiants et à l'aise que les deux enfants prirent place de leur côté du terrain. On avait installé un tabouret pour permettre à la fille de s'asseoir et de ne pas épuiser sa jambe, et elle remercia allègrement le Champion de cette délicate attention. Autour d'eux, les Holders prirent place pour les encourager, mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, pour mesurer leurs progrès. Ils n'avaient pas pu assisté au dernier combat d'Arène des deux enfants, face à Lino, et leur était difficile de prendre en compte l'entraînement du Lucario de Cornélia comme d'un véritable affrontement. Aussi attendaient-ils avec impatience de voir leur niveau actuel...

« Les enfants ! Vous êtes prêts ?, lança Amaro d'une voix douce.

\- Fin prêts !, répliquèrent-ils en choeur. »

Quelqu'un lança l'habituel « que le combat... commence », et les PokeBalls fusèrent des deux côtés. Le vieil homme envoya son Chevroum et son Cotovol sur le terrain, tandis que les deux Holders de Kalos envoyaient respectivement leurs Funécire et Goupelin. Puis ils échangèrent un regard, et, comme le Champion avait décidé de les laisser commencer, Ice lança :

« Follet, utilise Reflet ! »

La flamme de son Pokemon prit une teinte plus claire, et bientôt le terrain fut recouvert de Funécires qui flottaient tout autour de Chevoum et Cotovol. Ice se méfiait davantage du second, qui pouvait aisément s'envoler hors de sa portée. Il faudrait qu'elle garde un œil dessus. Elle savait que Flame se concentrerait davantage sur le Pokemon resté cloué au sol.

« Goupelin, Rafale Psy ! »

L'attaque de Flame s'écoula sur tout le terrain, sans toucher les Funécires, et se dirigea tel un raz-de-marée dévastateur sur les Pokemons d'Amaro. Ce dernier sourit, et lança :

« Chevroum, Piétisol. Cotovol, Balle Graine. »

Le terrain se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, obligeant Ice à s'accrocher fermement à son petit tabouret pour ne pas être renversée par terre. Elle serra les dents : à cause du tremblement, il lui était difficile de dire combien des reflets de Funécire avaient été touchés par l'attaque de Cotovol. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était que le Champion ne portait pas son titre pour rien.

« Il a réussi à se débarrasser de leurs attaques en un rien de temps, commenta avec un étonnement certain Red. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- C'est vrai. D'autant plus qu'il a modifié la structure du terrain. Je me demande si ça change quoi que ce soit pour Ice..., ajouta Blue. »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un nouveau regard, et leur aînée remarqua – mais elle crut l'imaginer – un sourire sur leurs visages.

« Feu Follet, disparais ! Goupelin... Aire de Feu ! »

Amaro eut la même réaction qu'Ice des semaines auparavant. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir la terre sous son Chevroum se réchauffer et se mettre à brûler aussi soudainement. Il eut le temps de crier à ses Pokemons de s'en éloigner, mais Chevroum fut blessé malgré tout. Quant à Cotovol, qui s'éleva dans le ciel et voulut utiliser Vampigraine sur Goupelin, il eut lui aussi une mauvaise surprise : Follet, réapparu derrière lui grâce à Ombre Nocturne, lui asséna une nouvelle attaque et l'effraya suffisamment pour que la pauvre créature en oublie ce que son dresseur lui avait demandé.

« Joli coup !, s'exclama Saphir, les yeux brillants. Cotovol n'a rien vu venir ! »

Blue battit des mains pour féliciter les deux Holders, tandis que Gold répétait qu'ils allaient gagner comme si de rien n'était.

Restons concentrés, tempéra Ice par la pensée. Amaro est intelligent. Il doit s'attendre à quelque chose de notre part.

Flame hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le vieil homme lança ses deux Pokemons à l'attaque avec Bélier et Vampigraine, mais Goupelin résista à la première attaque, et Follet esquiva la seconde.

« Goupelin, Lance-Flammes ! Vise le sol ! »

Amaro comprit rapidement l'objectif du jeune garçon : les flammes se faufilèrent dans les crevasses formées par sa propre attaque Piétisol et se répartirent sur l'ensemble du terrain de l'Arène. Cotovol n'en serait probablement pas affecté : il flottait toujours au dessus du danger. Mais Chevroum devrait être prudent. S'il utilisait une attaque de type Sol à nouveau, les flammes déferleraient sur lui : s'il utilisait Bélier, le risque était de tomber dans ces crevasses brûlantes.

« Feu Follet ! »

Les flammes montèrent comme si elles dévoraient un rideau invisible, au point qu'il devint impossible pour qui que ce soit d'avoir une vue dégagée du terrain. Les Holders, depuis leurs gradins, voyaient les dresseurs de chaque côté, et distinguaient Cotovol. Amaro ne pouvait pas voir au delà de ses propres Pokemons. Il entendit quelqu'un parler, mais le crépitement des flammes l'empêcha d'entendre quoi que ce soit clairement. Il était certain que les deux enfants préparaient quelque chose, et qu'ils profiteraient des flammes pour faire avancer leurs Pokemons. Mais il ne pouvait pas les entendre donner des ordres, et, de ce fait, ne savait pas à quoi se préparer.

« Soyez vigilants, Cotovol, Chevroum ! »

Cela ne le rassurait pas de penser que même Cotovol n'arrivait pas à distinguer les silhouettes de leurs adversaires. Il sourit, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front plissé. Ces gamins étaient doués.

Une silhouette longue et élancée apparut, marchant lentement, parmi les flammes. Goupelin !

« Chevroum ! Bélier ! »

Le Pokemon s'élança à l'attaque, et percuta à pleine puissance l'ombre. La silhouette d'Ice apparut alors sur son tabouret, à l'autre bout du terrain, et Amaro, en la reconnaissant, frémit : elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'aperçut uniquement plus tard que ce qu'il avait pris pour Goupelin n'était qu'un reflet de Funécire déformé par la chaleur.

« Finissons-en, Ice !, lança alors Flame. Goupelin, utilise Rafale Psy !

\- Follet, utilise Lance-Flammes ! »

Chevroum fut entouré et submergé par une vague de flammes sorties de nulle part. L'attaque Rafale Psy frappa Cotovol de plein fouet, profitant de la chaleur pour s'élever dans les airs, dans le domaine du timide Pokemon. Les deux Pokemons du Champion s'effondrèrent, et les flammes causées par la combinaison de Lance-Flammes et Feu Follet redescendirent. Amaro en vint à se demander sourdement s'il ne les avait pas imaginé. Ses deux challengers, qui s'étaient levés lors de cette dernière attaque, le regardait, les yeux brillants. Il crut d'abord y discerner de la moquerie, mais il se rendit compte avec étonnement que l'ardeur et la fumée des flammes leur avaient mis les larmes aux yeux. De fait, Ice commença à se frotter les paupières en reniflant, tandis que son ami tapotait son épaule d'un air compatissant. Les Holders applaudissaient, autour d'eux, fiers de leurs plus jeunes recrues. Amaro se sentit sourire.

« Aah... la jeunesse. »

Il rappela ses Pokemons et les remercia de s'être aussi bien battus avant de rejoindre les enfants sur le terrain. Il leur serra la main à l'un comme à l'autre, avec un mélange de tendresse et de fierté – il ressemblait tant à un grand-père à ce moment-là!- et annonça d'une voix assurée :

« Je vous félicite pour votre victoire. Il n'y avait rien que moi et mes Pokemons puissions faire pour éteindre votre flamme. Vous méritez largement le Badge Végétal ! »

Un subalterne du Champion mit dans leurs mains deux badges identiques, et les vainqueurs, après avoir remercié le vieil homme, échangèrent un regard. Il y eut un silence, puis deux sourires identiques s'élargirent sur leurs lèvres et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Flame souleva son amie dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une poupée de chiffon, et s'exclama :

« On a réussi ! »

L'instant suivant, les autres Holders les entouraient et les félicitaient. Ice quitta la rassurante étreinte de son ami d'enfance pour être enveloppée par les bras de Gold et Draco, qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux et pinçaient ses joues jusqu'à la faire rougir. Blue l'embrassa sur le front, elle aussi, tandis que Yellow lui accordait son plus beau sourire pour la féliciter. Red, quant à lui, donna un grand coup dans l'épaule de Flame, qui se frottait le crâne, gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir tant d'éloges.

« Et si on allait en ville pour fêter ça ? »

Un cri général accueillit cette proposition, mais vu très vite interrompit par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Ice, qui s'éloigna clopin-clopant pour répondre.

« Allô ? C'est qui ?, lança d'une voix enjouée. »

Un silence se fit, et le sourire sur son visage fondit. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha son portable. Elle se retrouva blottie contre Flame, terrorisée.

« Ice ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qui c'était ? »

Elle leva un regard blanc vers lui, et pour la première fois, il frémit.

« Il a dit qu'il nous avait retrouvé, et qu'il venait me chercher... Il m'a appelée Harmonie. »

.

 ** **Ice**** , 11 ans – Fille adoptive du professeur Platane, aveugle, surnommée affectueusement « Princesse des glaces ».

 _ **Equipe**_ :

* Farfuret femelle « Ifa » - Niveau 43

Très proche d'Ice depuis leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles ont été blessées par un Dimoret sauvage. Nature Timide.

* Amphinobi mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Sérieux.

* Funécire mâle « Follet » - Niveau 37

Attrapé dans l'Hôtel Désolation. Particulièrement gourmand. Nature Calme.

* Mysdibule femelle « Miss » - Niveau 20

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Soleil et Trésor. Nature Pudique.

* Flabébé bleue « Lavande » - Niveau 18

Rencontrée près d'Illumis. Nature Joviale.

* Mystigrix femelle « Tix » - Niveau 20

Capturée près des Allées du Château. Nature Solo.

 _ **Qui ne voyage(nt) pas**_ :

* Nymphali femelle « Eve » - Niveau 30

Amie d'enfance d'Ice et Ifa. Confiée à la grand-mère de Flame. Nature Foufou.

* Desséliande femelle « Célia » - Niveau 24

Capturée par Flame, puis échangée contre Pity. Nature Enjouée.

* Prismillon forme Monarchie femelle « Nelly » - Niveau 13

Nature Lâche.

* Prismillon forme Mangrove femelle « Do » - Niveau 13

Nature Rigide.

 ** **Flame**** , 12 ans – Neveu du professeur Platane, issu d'une famille aisée. Particulièrement impulsif et généreux.

 _ **Equipe**_ :

* Goupelin mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Calme.

* Lanturn mâle « Pio » - Niveau 37

Ami d'enfance de Flame. Nature Discret.

* Hélionceau femelle « Hélia » - Niveau 27

Premier Pokemon attrapé par Flame. Nature Modeste.

* Scalpion mâle « Knife » - Niveau 29

Capturé route 8. Nature Hardi.

* Absol mâle « Soleil » - Niveau 19

A éclos près d'un lac dans les environs de Batisques, en même temps que Miss et Trésor. Nature Prudent

* Mystigrix mâle « Hide » - Niveau 21

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Assuré.

 _ **Qui ne voyage(nt) pas**_ :

* Banshitrouille mâle « Pity » - Niveau 28

Capturé par Ice près de l'Hôtel Désolation, pis échangé contre Célia. Nature Relax.

 ** **Draco**** , 12 ans – Fils de scientifiques, fasciné par les Pokemons de type Dragon. A une sœur cadette, prénommée Sol.

 _ **Equipe**_ :

* Diamat mâle – Niveau 38

A grandi avec son dresseur depuis l'enfance. Nature Bizarre.

* Blindépique mâle – Niveau 36

A évolué près de l'auberge de Mabel. Nature Rigide.

* Monorpale mâle – Niveau 23

Capturé près des Allées du Château. Nature Brave.

 _ **Qui ne voyage(nt) pas**_ :

* Draco mâle – Niveau inconnu

Vit à Mozheim auprès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.

* Altaria femelle – Niveau inconnu.

Vit à Mozheim aurpès des parents de son dresseur. Nature inconnue.


End file.
